Juego de amor
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: Muy bien Kai... Quieres jugar ¿verdad? ¡Pues jugaremos a tu juego de amor! Pero yo soy quien lleva ventaja. :KaixTakao:
1. Chapter 1

Pues aquí traigo un nuevo y raro fic n-n Este lo escribí hace bastaaante tiempo, pero lo perdí y no lo encontraba n-ñU Espero que os guste la introducción, por lo menos un poquito, jejeje...

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aun así lo lees allá tú, luego no quiero quejas ¬¬…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

**Negritas** palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

-¿Cuánto le falta Max?- preguntó bostezando de aburrimiento

-Ya le falta poco Tyson. Y cállate, Ray y yo no nos estamos enterando de la película- dijo molesto

-¡Me aburro!- exclamó, pero sus amigos le ignoraron

Los tres chicos se encontraban sentados en el cómodo sofá de un gran apartamento. Bien decorado, espacioso y muy luminoso, aunque en ese momento todo se encontraba a oscuras. Solo se distinguía la luz que emitía la gran televisión encendida que dos de los chicos miraban con suma atención mientras comían palomitas y tomaban refrescos. En cambio, uno de ellos tenía cara de aburrimiento y enojo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa maldita película acabara de una vez y sino fuera por que sus amigos le matarían si lo hiciera, tiraría esa cinta a la basura. Un suspiro de aburrimiento escapó de sus labios y comenzó a dar leves toques con el pie derecho en el suelo...

-¡Tyson, estate quieto!- le piso el pie para que no lo moviera más

-¡Aah! ¡Ray, sabes que odio esa película y odio a su protagonista!- se quejó

-Tyson, pero si Takashi es adorable y es muy guapo- dijo sin apartar la vista de la televisión

-¡Max, no es adorable, es un amargado antipático y yo no le veo nada de guapo!-

-¡Ssshh!- se quejaron Ray y Max

-¡Oh vaya!- bufó y miró a la tele con enojo

Ahí estaba, ese tipo arrogante que tanto odiaba, su enemigo jurado desde el día que lo conoció en persona. Y pensar que él quería aprender de Takashi... pero cuando habló con él por primera vez, su forma de pensar hacia el actor cambió completamente. Su admiración por él se convirtió en odio. No soportaba verlo en la televisión y mucho menos si era frente a frente. Deseaba no verlo nunca más, pero para su desgracia, por su trabajo lo vería más de una vez, ya que él también era actor, aunque su carrera comenzó hace poco...

-¡Oh tíos mirad esto! ¡Esta parte me encanta! Es cuando Takashi es acorralado por un montón de zombis y cuando parece que no tiene escapatoria, él...-

-¡Max, no lo cuentes!- Ray le dio un codazo al rubio –Yo aún no la he visto- se quejó

-¡No lo aguanto más!- el peliazul se puso de pie, salió fuera y se sentó en las escaleras del rellano –¡Como te odio Takashi! ¡Ese estúpido actor engreído que se cree lo mejor de lo mejor!- escuchó a sus amigos gritar -¿Cómo les puede dar miedo esa patética película? ¡El protagonista es malísimo!- miró la puerta que había enfrente de la suya –Mmm... Ayer llegó un nuevo vecino... ¿Me pregunto quien será?... ¿Y si voy a saludarlo? No tengo nada mejor que hacer- se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta. Alzo el puño para golpear la puerta

-¡Guau Tyson, la película ha estado genial! ¡Me asusté con el final!- exclamó Ray saliendo con el peliazul -¿Qué haces?- Tyson bajó la mano y se dio la vuelta

-No, nada- Max también salió -¿Por fin a terminado esa basura?- ¬¬

-¿Basura?- O.O preguntó el rubio incrédulo y sorprendido -¡Es la mejor película de terror que he visto en mi vida!- n-n

-Seguro- contestó con sarcasmo girando su vista

-Estas celoso porque Takashi es mejor actor que tú- aseguró el rubio

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso de **eso**? ¡Ja!-

-¡No le llames **eso**!- exclamó con enfado Max –Tyson reconócelo, es mejor actor que tú-

-Tyson, creo que Max te sigue teniendo rencor porque te escogieron a ti en aquel casting y no a él- le susurró Ray al peliazul que se encogió de hombros

-Puede- contestó con simpleza

-Como me gustaría conocer a Takashi en persona- deseo el rubio -Es tan guapo...-

-¡Sí!- n/n afirmó el chino

-¡Pues yo no quiero volver a verlo nunca más!- bufó -¿Es que no recordáis lo que os conté que me dijo ese maleducado?- la puerta que había tras él se abrió y una persona se puso tras el peliazul -¡Ese... Takashi, me dijo que soy un actor pésimo y que me cogieron en el casting por lástima! ¡POR LASTIMA! ¡Y sin olvidar el montón de cosas feas que me siguió diciendo!- exclamó con enfado –Eeh... ¿Qué miráis chicos?- preguntó extrañado

-Y sigo pensando que eres un actor pésimo y sin talento- escuchó el peliazul detrás de él. ¡Esa voz!... él la odiaba como a ninguna, pero no podía ser posible. Se giró

-¡NO!- O.O

-Sí-

-¡TÚ!- ò.ó exclamó frunciendo el ceño

-Yo- dijo con tranquilidad -¿Se puede saber que haces gritando en la puerta de mi apartamento?- preguntó mirándolo con desprecio

-¿Tú apartamento?- O.O -¿No me digas que tú...? ¿Tú eres el nuevo vecino?- se sorprendió -¿El que se instalo aquí ayer por la tarde?-

-Sí- afirmó en tono cortante

-¡Lo que me faltaba!- T-T -Ahora la persona que más odio ¡MI PEOR PESADILLA! Es mi vecino-

-Esto es reciproco- ¬¬ dijo en el mismo tono de antes

-¡Guau! ¡Tú-tú eres Takashi! ¡Eres tú en persona!- gritó emocionado el rubio cuando salió del shock. Apartó a Tyson de un empujón que casi lo manda al suelo y se puso delante del actor -¡Eres más guapo en persona que en la tele!- el chino también se acercó

-Sí- afirmó con la cabeza el pelinegro

-Gracias- les sonrió –Pero prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre, no me gusta que me llamen con el nombre de mis personajes-

-¿Podemos llamarte Kai?- preguntó emocionado -¿Kai Hiwatari?-

-Solo Kai. ¿Y vosotros como os llamáis?-

-Yo me llamo Max Tate y él es mi amigo Ray Kon- lo señaló

-Encantado- dijo Kai a los dos chicos que se que quedaron pasmados ante las sonrisa que les dedicó el actor

-Yo me presenté a un casting el año pasado con él- señaló al peliazul -pero no me cogieron a mí, fue a Tyson y eso que él se supone que solo iba a acompañarme a mí, pero le pidieron que también hiciera la prueba ya que no perdía nada y al final...-

-Oh, pues yo creo que tú serías mejor actor que él- interrumpió Kai haciendo que el rubio se emocionara

-¿A que sí? Es lo mismo que pienso yo- al peliazul le apareció una gota

-Sí. Todavía le guarda rencor a Tyson- u.u aseguró Ray en un susurro

-Claro que sí- Kai señaló al peliazul –Él, lo único que sabe hacer es gritar, ni siquiera sabe actuar- dijo mirando con desprecio a Tyson –Yo lo he visto actuar y no vale la pena. Es un desperdicio-

-Ggrrr... ¡Ya se cual es tú problema!- se acercó a paso decidido -¡Y es que no soportas que yo en solo un año haya conseguido casi la misma fama que tú tardaste años en conseguir!- rió -¿Quién es el celoso? ¿Tú o yo?- preguntó con aire de superioridad

-Tú- contestó con seriedad. Tyson gruñó

-¿Y como es que te has mudado aquí? Tenía entendido que vivías en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad- preguntó Ray al bicolor

-Sí, pero me cansé de tanto lujo y me apetecía algo más tranquilo... Pero por desgracia, la compañía no será muy agradable- dijo mirando fijamente al peliazul que le ignoró

-Acabamos de ver tu última película ¡Sales sensacional! ¿Es cierto que vas a hacer otra?- preguntó entusiasmado el rubio

-...-

-¡Kai, te estoy hablando!- lo movió

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- preguntó despistado -¿Me decías?-

-¿Que si va a hacer otra película próximamente?-

-Sí- dijo con simpleza

-¿Sí?- repitieron emocionados Ray y Max

-Sí, solo nos falta elegir al coprotagonista-

-¿Y de que va la película?- preguntaron los dos a la vez con entusiasmo

-Es un secreto- sonrió y les guiñó el ojo haciendo que los dos se derritieran con ese gesto -¡Oye tú! ¡El celoso actor patético! ¿No te gustaría saber el argumento de la película?- preguntó divertido

-¡Me voy!- dijo el peliazul entrando a su apartamento y cerrando de un portazo –No lo soporto ¡No lo soporto! ¡NO LO SOPORTO!- gritó exasperado - "Ahora tendré que convivir con mi peor pesadilla"-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Tocaban el timbre de su apartamento insistentemente crispándole los nervios y haciéndolo gruñir tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. Se levantó y bufó mientras caminaba a la puerta ya que el molesto ruido no cesaba...

-¡Voy, voy...!- bostezó. Abrió la puerta -¡Oh no!- exclamó con desgano. De pronto algo le golpeó en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo -¡Oye! ¡Porque has hecho eso!- se frotó su nariz adolorida por el golpe recibido. Miró al suelo y vio lo que le había golpeado, era un libro de unos tres dedos de grosor -¿Porque me lanzas esto?- lo cogió

-Es el guión que te tienes que aprender- contestó el bicolor con seriedad

-¿Guión?-

-¿Es que solo sabes repetir lo que yo digo o que? Sí, el guión de la próxima película en la que actuarás-

-¿Enserio?- cogió el libró y comenzó a pasar paginas rápidamente -¡Espera!- lo cerró -¿Porque me lo has traído tú?- lo miró de forma inquisidora –Se supone que me lo tiene que traer Garland y no un tonto engreído- ¬¬

-...-

-¡Contéstame!- exigió el peliazul, pero siguió sin recibir respuesta -¿Y quien es el protagonista de la película?... Seguro que es un actor guapo y brillante- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-Mmm... No se... ¿Tú crees que soy guapo y brillante?- preguntó divertido –Bueno, aunque eso yo ya lo sabía- se encogió de hombros

-¡Nooo!- T-T -¿Cómo puede ser posible?- se puso de rodillas –No quiero actuar contigo ¿Porque no escogen a otro protagonista?... Mmm... Vete de aquí, me molestas- ¬¬

-¡Oye! ¡A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer!- lo pasó de largo y entró al apartamento –Deberías dedicarte a la decoración y no al cine- dijo observando el lugar

-¡Y tú deberías dedicarte a cerrar la boca y salir de aquí! ¡Fuera de aquí!- señaló la puerta

-No-

-Ggrrr... ¡Mira, tú no me aguantas y yo no te aguanto, así que lárgate o te echo yo!-

-Cuando rechaces el papel-

-¿Qué?- O.O –¡Espera, no pienso rechazar el papel, por que un tonto con autoestima me lo diga!-

-¡Rechazarás el papel!- ordenó

-¡No lo haré! ¿Porque tienes tanto empeño!- molesto –Lárgate cuando quieras, porque no me vas a convencer- se cruzó de brazos

-Eso lo veremos... Si es necesario estaré aquí todo el día- sonrió malicioso –Y eso no es lo que quieres ¿verdad?-

-¡Vete de una vez, pesado!- gritó -¡O te echaré yo!- ò-ó

-Tiemblo de miedo- dijo tranquilamente sentándose en el sofá –Si actuaras en la película, nos dejarías en ridículo con tus pésimas actuaciones. Entiende que no vales para esto. Retírate, no vales como actor-

-¡Retira eso que acabas de decir!- gruñó

-Lo siento, pero no me gusta mentir, no puedo decir otra cosa que no sea lo que pienso- rió

-¡Pues llévate tu estúpido guión!- se lo lanzó –Dile a Garland que rechazo el papel- el bicolor se puso de pie con una sonrisa

-Así me gusta, que seas obediente-

-¡No, espera!- le quitó el guión –He pensado que voy a aceptar el papel- sonrió malicioso –Solo por molestarte. ¿Por que no rechazas tú tu papel?- ¬¬

-Yo soy un buen actor, sino hiciese la película perderían millones sin mí-

-¡Oh sí, eres imprescindible!- dijo con sarcasmo girando su vista

-...esta bien, cabezota- salió de la sala

-¡Será idiota!- masculló –Mmm... Creo que lo voy a empezar a leer ahora mismo- lo cogió y se sentó en un sillón –Ese tipo está muy equivocado si cree que voy a rechazar esto- ¬¬ llevaba una media hora leyendo cuando –Me gusta mucho el argumento, es muy bueno- pasó la pagina

-Claro que es bueno- Tyson se sobresaltó y casi tira el libro al suelo del susto

-¿Qué haces ahí?- vio sentado a Kai en el sofá de al lado con los brazos cruzados -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-

-Es que ya he visto tu apartamento y me aburrí, por cierto, tu dormitorio está hecho un desastre, ni siquiera has hecho la cama- negó con la cabeza

-¿Has estado viendo mi apartamento sin mi permiso?- Ò.Ó preguntó molesto. Miró el reloj -¿Cómo voy a hacer la cama, si me has sacado de ella a las siete y media de la mañana?- Kai se levantó -¡Sí! ¡Vete ya!- siguió leyendo y pasado un rato, lo vio entrar de nuevo con una lata de cerveza en la mano -¡Eh! ¿Qué haces cogiendo cervezas de mi nevera? ¿Es que eres tan pobre que no puedes comprarte una o que?- ¬¬ -¡Actor de pacotilla tacaño!-

-No deberías beber alcohol- siguió bebiendo –Eres un crío aun-

-Tengo **21** años- Kai se encogió de hombros

-Eres un crío- afirmó

-¡Aarg! ¡Y tú eres muy mayorcito!- dijo con sarcasmo

-Tengo 24- contestó con simpleza

-¿Y ya está? ¿Tres años más? Ahora que te miro, tienes cara de viejo- ¬¬ -Menos mal que el maquillaje hace milagros y en la tele aparentas menos porque sino... Ahora mismo aparentas como unos 56, jajaja...-

-Deja de decir estupideces y rechaza eso de una vez- ¬¬

-¡No!- lo cerró y sonrió interiormente –"¿Se piensa que voy a hacer lo que él diga? ¡Pues no!"-

-Oh, vale, esta bien- encendió la tele y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá

-¿Qué crees que haces?- gritó con enfado

-Hasta que no lo rechaces, no me moveré de aquí-

-Si te largas, te prometo que lo rechazaré- intentó engañarle

-No. Hazlo ahora- ordenó

-¡NO!- ¬¬ -Ahora vete-

-No. Creo que me quedaré aquí- se acomodó mejor en el sofá

-No. He quedado con mis amigos a las diez y necesito ducharme, arreglarme y limpiar esto antes de irme-

-Pues ahora no podrás ir. Llámalos y diles que no irás- Tyson negó con la cabeza -¡Llámalos!- el peliazul le ignoró y se puso a leer de nuevo por donde se había quedado. Llevaban casi una hora en silencio cuando Tyson gritó -¿Porque gritas?- frunció el ceño

-¡No, no y no!- exclamó con enfado -¡Me niego a hacer esta escena contigo!-

-A ver- suspiró -¿Qué escena?-

-Esta- le señaló el párrafo y comenzó a leerlo en silencio

-No eres nada profesional- se cruzó de brazos –Solo te quejas, gritas y gruñes... Un crío-

-¡Y si hago esta escena contigo, entonces sí soy un profesional! ¿no?- dijo exaltado –Seguro que se puede cambiar o algo- se quedo callado pensando –Por ejemplo, podemos hacer que no me caiga al río en esa escena... o me caigo y salgo nadando yo solo, pero no pienso fingir que me ahogo y dejar que tú me salves y me hagas el boca a boca- ¬¬ -Antes me muero ahogado de verdad- ¬¬

-Yo ni siquiera te tocaré, las cámaras estarán en un ángulo en el que no se verán nuestros labios- se acercó –Como mucho me pedirán que te bese aquí para hacerlo más real- le puso el dedo en la comisura del labio –"¿Pero que hago convenciéndolo? ¡Se supone que yo tenía que...!"- Lo mejor es que rechaces el papel y así el director podrá buscar a alguien para sustituirte- dijo con seriedad

-¡No quiero actuar en esta película!- tiró el guión al suelo de mala gana -¡Ahora sí, dile a Garland que rechazo el papel!- bufó cruzándose de brazos

-¡A tus ordenes actor sin talento!- sonrió ampliamente –Normalmente no soy recadero de nadie, pero esta vez lo haré- dijo feliz cogiendo el guión del suelo

-¿Te alegras verdad?- frunció el ceño de nuevo

-¿Yo? ¿De que?- preguntó en tono inocente

-¡De que rechace el guión!-

-¡Je! ¡Pues claro que me alegro!- dijo saliendo. Tyson sonrió maliciosamente

-Eres un miedica-

-¿Qué?- se dio la vuelta

-Tienes miedo de que acepte el papel, porque sabes que te voy a superar- sonrió -¡Te pillé!-

-No tengo miedo. Nunca serás mejor que yo, eso ni en tus mejores sueños-

-¿Eso crees de verdad? ¡Ja! Pobrecito de ti- lo miró a los ojos –Te apuesto lo que sea a que si aceptara el papel, te machacaría con mi actuación-

-Esta bien. Haz el estúpido papel- le lanzó el guión –Hagamos un trato... ¿Qué gano yo si no me superas?- sonrió malicioso pensando lo que quería

-Nada. No habrás perdido tu puesto como graaan actor-

-No. Yo quiero algo... y será... Tu retiro del mundo del cine-

-¡¡NO VOY A HACER ESO!!- gritó sorprendido y enfadado -¡Ser actor es mi sueño desde que era niño!-

-¿Quién era el miedica? ¿No que eras tan buen actor?- preguntó con sarcasmo

-¡Y lo soy!- se puso de pie –Pero aun no soy tan conocido como tú. Ahora llevas toda la ventaja. ¡Eso es jugar sucio!-

-Un trato es un trato. La tomas o la dejas... ¡**Cobarde**!- ¬¬

-Ok, si yo te supero, tú reconocerás delante de todo el mundo que soy mejor que tú y te retirarás el día del estreno de la película-

-Muy bien. Eso no ocurrirá- aseguró. Tyson le extendió la mano –Nada de eso, déjate de estupideces. No somos socios ni nada por el estilo, no te ilusiones- ¬¬

-¡Antipático!- ¬¬

-Me voy, recuerda el trato... Y está prohibido echarse atrás- salió

-Mmm... Tengo que hacer que cambien esa escena- se dijo con una mano en la barbilla

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

-¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Lo has conseguido?-

-Aarg... ¡No!... Bueno, conseguí que rechazara el papel, pero luego me lió y no se como he acabado haciendo un trato con él-

-¡Jajajaja...! ¡Kai, un crío te lió! Tú que decías que siempre eliminabas a la competencia con facilidad- dijo con sarcasmo mientras reía

-Y lo haré, lo voy a quitar de mi camino. El que actúe peor de los dos, se retirará del mundo del cine, así de fácil- dijo con arrogancia –Y esta claro quien lo hará mejor-

-Kai, ese es un trato muy estúpido... Pero me gusta, todo sea por quitarle de en medio. Lo barrerás rápidamente-

-Sí, igual que barrí a los demás- rieron –En el rodaje haré lo que sea para que pierda la concentración y lo haga peor de lo que ya lo hace-

-Kai, eres malvado. Mira que ingeniártelas siempre para que los nuevos actores se retiren, haces cualquier cosa por conseguirlo-

-Sí, bueno...- sonrió –Todo sea por estar en la cima-

-Te dejo Kai, llaman a la puerta-

-Adiós Tala- colgó –Tyson Granger, tus días como actor están contados- sonrió maliciosamente

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Un mes después...

-¡Bien, todos a sus puestos!- gritaba un hombre calvo, no muy alto, con un gran bigote blanco y gafas de sol

-¡Espera Kai! Ven un momento, tengo que hablar contigo-

-Dímelo rápido Garland. El director acaba de llamarnos...-

-¿Porque te empeñaste en llevarle tú el guión a Tyson? Y esta vez no me evadas como haces siempre que te lo pregunto- sonrió -¿No me digas que te gustó Tyson?-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Nooo! Solo que tenía que tratar algo con él-

-Kai- lo llamó con seriedad -¿No intentarías hacer que rechazara el papel?-

-No-

-Kai, recuerda que antes de ser el representante de Tyson fui el tuyo y te conozco bastante bien...-

-Me voy- interrumpió alejándose

-Por favor, director queridooo...- gimoteaba el peliazul con lagrimas en los ojos –Cambie esa escenaaa...- rogó entrelazando sus dedos

-No Tyson, quiero una escena de suspense y esa será esta. El público no sabrá si Takashi podrá salvarle la vida a Masato o no... Guarda las actuaciones para la cámara-

-Director...- T-T el hombre negó sabiendo que le iba a pedir lo mismo –Bien- de repente las lagrimas desaparecieron y sonrió –Tengo una propuesta para usted que no podrá rechazar-

-¿Cuál?- preguntó interesado

-Yo me caigo al río como pone en el guión, pero... salgo nadando yo solo y me salvo- el hombre le miró seriamente -¿Qué? Esa también es una escena de suspense ¿no?- n-ñU

-No- contestó el director con seriedad

-¡Ooh vamos! ¡Soy un héroe que salva al mundo! ¿Y no se nadar?- preguntó con ironía -¡Por favor!- bufó

-¡El héroe de la película soy yo!- interrumpió el bicolor

-¡Tú te callas!- ¬¬ -Director, por favor, por favor, por favor...- rogó

-¡No Tyson! Preparaos, vamos a comenzar ya- se alejó

-Yo tengo una propuesta para ti Tyson- dijo Kai acercándose a el

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?-

-Retírate. Abandona. Estas actuando de pena- rió levemente

-¡No!- contestó por decir algo, ya que la verdad no lo había escuchado -¡Kai necesito tu ayuda!- lo cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado

-Ayúdame a convencer al director de que cambie la escena de ahora- se detuvo -¡Vamos Kai! ¡Ni tú ni yo queremos hacer esa escena!- volvió a tirar de él -¡Ayúdame!-

-¡De eso nada!- se soltó –Eso no es profesional- Tyson bufó molesto

-¡Y dale con lo profesional! ¡Que pesadito eres con eso!- Kai se fue -¡Oye!-

-¡Tyson te estamos esperando!- gritó el director

-Es que... yo no quiero...- vio que Garland le miraba con seriedad y le señalaba que se fuese a su sitio –Voy- dijo con desgano

-Bien Tyson, en esta escena, Masato se cae al río y Takashi lo salva, lo lleva a la orilla...- el peliazul bufó –Lo saca del agua, lo deja en el suelo, al comprobar que no respira él entonces...-

-Sí, sí, sí. Ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer director... ¿Verdad Tyson?- preguntó con sarcasmo

-Sí- dijo en voz baja

-Muy bien- dijo satisfecho el director –Espero que quede perfecto- se sentó un una silla –Y... ¡Acción!-

Todo fue pasando según lo previsto, Masato se cayó al río y se estaba ahogando, Takashi le sacó del rió y lo llevó en brazos hasta lo orilla. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto hasta el momento en el que Takashi dejaba a Masato en el suelo...

-"Tengo que hacer algo para que pierda la concentración y se equivoque... ¿pero que?"- pensaba mientras decía sus líneas –"Jejeje... Ya se lo que haré"-

En lugar de fingir que le hacía la respiración artificial, aprovechando que las cámaras estaban a su espalda en ese momento, juntó sus labios con los del peliazul en un beso desesperado aprovechando para introducir su lengua cuando Tyson intentó gritar de la impresión. El peliazul lo apartó de un empujón y se quedó sentado mirándolo sorprendido...

-¡Corten! ¡Corten!- gritó con enfado el director -¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-

-¡Es que...!...- Tyson miró a Kai con enfado -¿Qué se supone que haci...?-

-¡Ya se lo dije director, este crío no sabe hacer nada bien!- interrumpió al peliazul mientras se ponía de pie. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, había conseguido que Tyson se equivocara

-Pero yo-yo... yo...- dijo desconcertado -¡No me puedo creer que nadie haya visto lo que este cerdo me acaba de hacer!- gritó exaltado ganándose la atención de todos -¡Director él...!-

-Volvamos a repetirlo...- interrumpió el hombre. Suspiró con desgano –Tyson, en lo que llevamos de rodaje no has hecho más que equivocarte y echarle la culpa al pobre Kai, le echaste la culpa hasta del esguince de tobillo del que te acabas de recuperar. Le hechas la culpa de todo lo que te pasa y tus errores a Kai. Eso no es nada profesional- el peliazul lo miró anonadado ya que el esguince que tuvo sí fue culpa de Kai y todos sus errores también los provocaba él, no entendía como nadie se daba cuenta de eso –Y Tyson, sabes que soy muy exigente, así que más vale que esta toma sea buena o me tendré que enfadar contigo-

-Sí director. Pero es que Kai me ha...- el bicolor lo cogió en brazos -¡Hey!-

-Lo que pasa es que tendrás tu boca cerrada...- le murmuró –Ya ves que no te creen, igual que las demás cosas que te hice tú sales perdiendo- sonrió -¡Al agua!- exclamó lanzándolo al río –Así no te tendrás que meter cuando repitamos la escena-

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué querías, ahogarme?- vio a Kai sonreír de oreja a oreja -¡Pero serás!- salió del río -¿Porque me has hecho eso, eh?... ¿Porque me has hecho todas esas cosas?- preguntó exaltado. El bicolor sonrió haciendo que el enfado de Tyson aumentara -¡NO TE SOPORTO!- y sin poder contenerse más, le dio un puñetazo -¡Auch!- se quejó mirándose el puño

-¡Tyson!- gritó Garland sorprendido mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia él

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó el director poniéndose de pie con cara de enfado -¡Hemos terminado por hoy!- se acercó a Tyson que seguía mirándose el puño –Tyson, déjame decirte que quería que tú fueras el coprotagonista de la película porque eres muy buen actor y prometes mucho pero...-

-¿Pero?- preguntaron nerviosos Garland y Tyson al mismo tiempo

-Creo que tendré que cambiar al segundo protagonista- el peliazul se quedó pasmado, en cambio el bicolor sonreía ampliamente al ver que estaba logrando su objetivo

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

-Buuuuaaaaaa... Garland, snif, me va a quitar... mi papel... buuaaaa...- ToT gritaba con cascaditas en los ojos

-No lo hará, al final dijo que se lo pensaría... Cálmate ya hombre- le palmeó la espalda -¿Me puedes contar por que le pegaste a Kai?-

-Ya te he dicho... que no fue mi culpa... snif, ese... ¡Ese tipo me besó!- explicó nervioso entre sollozos

-Vamos a ver... ¿Cómo iba a besarte Kai?- preguntó divertido

-¡Pues besándome!- exclamó exaltado. Garlando no dijo nada -¡Joder Garland, soy lo bastante mayorcito como para saber lo que es un beso!... Pero... no esperaba que me besara y me puse nervioso- susurró -¡Además, ese tipo no tenía derecho a besarme!- gritó

-Pero te han besado alguna vez ¿no?- dijo divertido

-¡Claro que sí!- ¬¬ -Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que tengo que hablar con ese aprovechado-

-¿Ahora?-

-No. Lo haré más tarde... ¡No puedo permitir que Kai me venza, no perderé ante él!-

-¿De que hablas?- oO?

-Hemos hecho un trato, el que haya actuado peor de los dos, se retirará después del estreno de la película, y... bueno... Tú sabes que a mí me gusta esto, me gusta actuar y no pienso perder- dijo decidido

-¡Tyson! ¿Qué estupidez es esa?-

-Pues... jejeje...- n-ñUU

-Kai haciendo tratos- susurró para él –Tyson, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos. Adiós-

-¿Ya te vas? ¿Así tan de pronto?- O.O –Quédate un rato más- el mayor negó –Oh, vale, entonces adiós-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

-Sí. Hice que el director se enfadara con él, jajaja... ¡Pobre!- dijo con sarcasmo –Si hubieras visto la cara de memo que puso- continuó riendo

-¿Y que hiciste para que el director se enojara con él?- preguntó intrigado

-Un sacrificio muy grande... le bese y se asustó. El muy tonto se puso a gritar, apuesto a que no le habían besado en su vida, jajaja... y luego lo lance al río ¡Ah sí! Y bueno... tuve que dejar que me diera un puñetazo para que luego el regaño fuera mayor. El director se esta pensando el cambiar el protagonista. Justo lo que queríamos- sonrió malicioso

-¿Y cuando me recomendaras ante el director?-

-Lo más pronto posible, por suerte apenas hemos empezado a rodar y todavía se puede cambiar a alguien, como por ejemplo... a Tyson- sonrió

-Jajajaja... ¡Perfecto! ¡Eres malvado Kai!-

-Gracias... Se hace lo que se puede- el timbre de la puerta sonó y fue a abrir con el teléfono en la mano –Muy pronto haré que ese actorcillo de pacotilla se largue a...- vio quien había detrás de la puerta –Te dejo, luego hablamos- colgó -¡Garland! ¡Vaya! ¿Y que te trae por aquí? ¡No te quedes ahí, pasa!- se hizo a un lado para que el mayor entrara

-Tengo que hablar contigo-

-Tú dirás- se dejó caer en el sillón –Siéntate- pidió -¿Te apetece...?-

-No- interrumpió sentándose en el sofá –Solo vengo a hablar-

-¿De que?-

-De bastantes cosas. De lo que ha pasado hoy en el rodaje, de lo que lleva pasando desde que empezamos, de Tyson, de ti... Del absurdo trato que habéis hecho los dos-

-No es absurdo, es... muy interesante- dijo con tranquilidad –Seguro que ese crío ya te ha ido llorando para que hables conmigo. Se supone que lo del trato era secreto- dijo algo molesto

-Que ha sido lo que a pasado antes. Tyson asegura que le besaste-

-¡Ja! Por favor, no me hagas reír... Ese Tyson sueña despierto, jajajaja... Seguro que desea tanto que le bese, que hasta lo imaginó-

-Tyson no se desconcentra así como así actuando y no pierde los estribos tan fácilmente y golpea a alguien sin una buena razón-

-Solo me tiene envidia- aseguró con aires de superioridad –Y dime ¿Qué ha pensado el director? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Va a cambiar a Tyson? Porque se de un chico que...-

-No va a cambiar a Tyson- aseguró serio -¿Qué quieres lograr Kai? ¿Qué se retire? ¿Porque?-

-Yo no estoy haciendo eso- sacó un cigarro y lo encendió

-Mira Kai, no quiero creerlo porque yo antes he sido tu representante y te tengo aprecio pero, se rumorean cosas sobre ti-

-¿Cosas como qué?- preguntó con total tranquilidad

-Cosas como que te las ingenias para que los actores... **novatos **se retiren... Se rumorea que al último le pagaste una fuerte suma de dinero si se olvidaba de ser actor-

-¿Y qué si lo hice?- se encogió de hombros llevando el cigarro a su boca

-¿Co-como?- O.O

-He dicho que y qué si lo hice- dijo en el mismo tono tranquilo

-¡KAI!- exaltado -¡ES CIERTO!- aseguró sorprendido

-Relájate, era solo una broma- dijo divertido

-Ya se lo que te pasa, estas enfadado con Tyson porque dejé de ser tu representante para ser el suyo ¿No? ¿Es eso?-

-No- contestó soltando el humo

-¡No fumes!- le quito el cigarro -¡Odio ese vicio que tienes!- lo apagó en el cenicero de la pequeña mesa de cristal que había frente al sofá -¿Entonces?... Te gusta Tyson- aseguró-

-¡Y dale! ¡No juegues con eso! ¡No me gusta!- el móvil del mayor sonó interrumpiéndolos

-Disculpa un momento... ¿Diga? Sí, soy yo... Esta bien, ahora mismo voy para allá. Tardaré un cuarto de hora más o menos. Hasta ahora- colgó –Acabaremos la conversación en otro momento, tengo que irme- se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida –Adiós Kai-

-Adiós- vio la puerta cerrarse. Cogió otro cigarro, lo encendió y se lo fumó con tranquilidad mientras seguía pensando en como eliminar al peliazul de su camino –Ya se- apagó el cigarro en el cenicero y salió. Tocó la puerta frente a él y le abrieron rápidamente

-¡NOO!- T-T -¡OTRA VEZ NOO!- ToT le cerró la puerta en las narices -¡Lárgate!- no dio dos pasos cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente crispándole los nervios y haciéndole gruñir levemente -¡Aaaah! ¡Para ya!- el ruido cesó

-No- se volvió a escuchar el molesto ruido una y otra vez. La puerta se abrió

-¡Deja mi timbre!- apartó la mano

-Aparta- dijo seriamente echando al menor a un lado -¿Porque le has contado a Garland lo del trato? ¡Se supone que era un secreto!- se sentó molesto

-¿Qué?- O.O -¡En ningún momento acordamos que fuera secreto!- exclamó sorprendido

-Sí lo hicimos- se puso de pie -¿Y porque le dijiste que te besé?- sonrió –Eres un mentiroso, eso no ocurrió nunca-

-¡Sí ocurrió! ¡Por desgracia!- ¬¬ -¡Eres un mentiroso! ¿Quieres que te golpee de nuevo? ¡A lo mejor así lo recuerdas!- el bicolor frunció el ceño, se le acercó, lo agarró con fuerza por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo levantó del suelo

-¡Óyeme bien!- exclamó zarandeándolo un par de veces -¡Si dejé que me golpearas fue para que mi plan saliera bien!- lo zarandeó de nuevo -¿Lo entiendes?- Tyson sonrió -¿De que te ríes?- soltó de golpe al menor al recibir una fuerte patada en su entrepierna haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo quejándose de dolor

-Eso te pasa por listo, jajajaja...- pasó por su lado ignorándolo

-¿A dónde... vas?- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-¡Toma!- le lanzó un periódico frente a su cara –Mira, todos esos apartamentos son más lujosos y espaciosos. Múdate a alguno de esos- Kai se puso de pie con esfuerzo y se dejó caer en el sillón

-No- dijo en un suspiro

-Quieres hacerme la vida imposible... Pero no te será tan fácil- rió –Antes te la haré yo a ti ¿Quieres guerra? Muy bien ¡Guerra tendrás!- exclamó acercándose al bicolor –Y en primer lugar- cogió al mayor por la muñecas y lo puso de pie –No te quiero aquí- lo fue empujando hasta hacerlo salir -¡Sayonara!- n-n cerró con un portazo y se volvió a dirigir a la sala –Ahora verás lo que es bueno Kai Hiwatari... ¡No perderé ante ti!-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

-¡Aarg! ¡Ese estúpido Tyson!... Sino me a dejado estéril, a faltado poco- se tumbó en el sofá –No he podido hacer lo que tenía pensado. Va a ser más difícil de lo que creía... No es como los demás. Es un cabezota... Si hubiera sido otro ya se habría retirado hace tiempo- sonrió –Bueno, eso lo hará más interesante... Ahora verás lo que es bueno Tyson- sonrió levemente

**CONTINUARÁ... ...**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Esto ha sido todo por el momento. Un trato estúpido, lo se ú.uU pero Kai es capaz de hacer **cualquier cosa** por conseguir lo que quiere y si eso conlleva a hacer un trato estúpido, pues se hace...

La verdad es que no espero recibir ningún review, solo lo subí por aburrimiento n-ñUU jejejeje...

**Próximo Capitulo:**

Tala: -Mmm... se me acaba de ocurrir... ¿Serías capaz de hacer algo que te voy a proponer?-

Kai: -Que cosa-

Tala: -Enamorarlo-

Kai: -No. No lo quiero cerca-

Tala: -Espera, no he terminado. Enamorarlo y acostarte con él- sonrió malicioso

Kai: -¿Y para que demonios iba yo a hacer eso?- frunció el ceño

Tala: -Bueno, si quieres verlo sufrir... El amor hace sufrir mucho a las personas, algunas incluso caen en depresión. Si lo enamoras y luego lo dejas con él así sin más, sufrirá y tú disfrutarás de su sufrimiento- el bicolor sonrió. No le parecía tan estúpida la propuesta después de todo. Así vería sufrir a esa persona tan odiada

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR


	2. Chapter 2

****

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aun así lo lees allá tú, luego no quiero quejas ¬¬…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

**-Negritas-** palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-¡Aarg¡Ese estúpido Tyson!... Sino me a dejado estéril, a faltado poco- se tumbó en el sofá –No he podido hacer lo que tenía pensado. Va a ser más difícil de lo que creía... No es como los demás. Es un cabezota... Si hubiera sido otro ya se habría retirado hace tiempo- sonrió –Bueno, eso lo hará más interesante... Ahora verás lo que es bueno Tyson- sonrió levemente

**CONTINUARÁ... ...**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde ese día, hacía una semana que habían vuelto a empezar con el rodaje de la película. Los dos se hacían la vida imposible mutuamente, ganando regaños de sus representantes y del director, pero ellos les ignoraban y seguían fastidiándose el uno al otro...

-¡KAI!. ¡TYSON!. ¿QUE CREEIS QUE ESTAMOS RODANDO¡¡ESTO PARECE UNA COMEDIA EN LUGAR DE UNA PELICULA DE SUSPENSE!!- gritó enfadado el director

-¡Es tu culpa!- masculló el bicolor

-¡Es **tu** culpa!- masculló también el peliazul

-¿¡ES QUE ESTAIS SORDOS!?- gritó de nuevo. Suspiró agobiado -¡Descanso de diez minutos!-

* * *

-Toma Kai, seguramente estarás agotado- el bicolor miró con desconfianza el vaso de plástico que tenía Tyson en la mano

-¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que ese café está ardiendo? Quieres que me queme- aseguró

-¡No!. ¡En absoluto!- le pasó un vaso que tenía en la otra mano –Toma, te doy mi café. No está caliente- sonrió de manera inocente

-"Esa sonrisa... Algo está tramando"- miró el vaso en su mano –"Pero si el café es suyo, habrá bebido de aquí. El café no tendrá nada raro entonces"- se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a beber bajo la atenta mirada del peliazul que se puso a su lado sin dejar de sonreírle. De pronto Kai escupió el café, aunque no pudo evitar haberse tragado bastante

-¿Esta bueno?- preguntó con esa sonrisa inocente

-¿Qué le has puesto al café?- se limpió los labios con una mueca de asco

-¿Yo?. Nada... ¡Ups! Ahora que lo dices, creo que le puse un poquitín de sal en lugar de azúcar. Como unas seis cucharadas o así, jejeje... Lo siento-

-¿Que tú qué?- preguntó exaltado -¡Pero si tú has bebido de aquí!-

-Yo no he dicho eso. Solo te dije que era mío- se comenzó a alejar –Y con esto me cobro lo que me debías de antes- se alejó sonriente

-¡Tú!... Agua, necesito agua- se fue rápidamente a buscar una botella

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-Y todavía tengo en la boca el sabor de ese maldito café con sal que me dio- dijo molesto

-Jajajaja... Kai, no puedo creer que Tyson te esté dando tanta guerra-

-¡No te rías Tala!- frunció el ceño -¡Esto ya se a convertido en algo personal!. ¡Quiero que sufra!. ¡Sí!. ¡Que se retuerza de sufrimiento!- sonrió malicioso -¡Y yo le provocaré ese sufrimiento!-

-Mmm... se me acaba de ocurrir... ¿Serías capaz de hacer algo que te voy a proponer?-

-Que cosa-

-Enamorarlo-

-No. No lo quiero cerca-

-Espera, no he terminado. Enamorarlo y acostarte con él- sonrió malicioso

-¿Y para que demonios iba yo a hacer eso?- frunció el ceño

-Bueno, si quieres verlo sufrir... El amor hace sufrir mucho a las personas, algunas incluso caen en depresión. Si lo enamoras y luego lo dejas con él así sin más, sufrirá y tú disfrutarás de su sufrimiento- el bicolor sonrió. No le parecía tan estúpida la propuesta después de todo. Así vería sufrir a esa persona tan odiada

-Interesante- susurró –Además, hace un tiempo que no me divertía con nadie. Lo haré- dijo decidido –Es más, empezaré ahora mismo y me lo llevaré a la cama-

-Jajajaja... Un momento Kai. Por lo que me has contado, ese niño no es tonto y...-

-Tú solo observa, bueno no, mejor espera aquí. Llegaré en dos horas, no necesito más tiempo-

-Pero yo necesito una prueba para saber si lo has conseguido- sonrió -¿Cuál será?- el bicolor le cogió la mano y le quitó un anillo que tenía en el dedo anular -¡Eh!. ¡Eso es un regalo de mi novio!-

-Bryan no se enterará- lo guardó en su bolsillo –Si lo lleva puesto es que lo he conseguido- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Kai salió y tocó la puerta de enfrente que se abrió rápidamente

-¡Ja!. ¡Hola Kai!. ¿Te apetece un café?- preguntó divertido

-Mph, muy gracioso- entró –Quiero hablar contigo- dijo con seriedad

-Pues tú dirás- el mayor se puso frente a él

-Quería decirte que... creo que no deberíamos seguir peleando ¿Porque no olvidamos ese trato tan tonto?-

-Tienes miedo- aseguro sonriendo de lado

-No. Lo que pasa es que...- le sujetó el mentón y le alzó el rostro –Tú me gustas mucho... Estoy enamorado de ti-

-¿En serio?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa -¡Yo también estoy enamorado de ti!- Kai se sorprendió. No esperaba esa respuesta, pero eso vendría mejor para su plan

-Entonces perfecto- se acercó y unió sus labios con los del peliazul en un apasionado beso que fue correspondido por Tyson de igual modo –"Esto será mucho más fácil de lo que pensé"- se separó –Quiero darte algo- sacó un anillo del bolsillo y se lo puso en el dedo anular

-¡Que bonito es!- lo miró detalladamente

-Ven- lo condujo al sofá e hizo que se recostara en el. Se tumbó encima, le quitó la camiseta y comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello y pecho del peliazul

-Kai...- suspiró –No quiero hacerlo aquí-

-¿Que?- se separó y le miró extrañado -¿Entonces donde?- se pusieron de pie

-Aquí- lo llevo junto a la puerta que daba al pasillo de fuera

-¿Aquí?- preguntó confundido –"Bueno, el lugar da igual. Sorprenderé a Tala cuando me vea llegar en menos de una hora. Esto será rápido y yo me reiré como nunca de este tonto"-

-Sí aquí- lo abrazó por el cuello y juntó sus cuerpos –Quiero que todos oigan como me vuelves loco y me haces gemir de placer- le susurró. El bicolor sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Tyson le quitó rápidamente la camiseta y la lanzó al suelo, a continuación le bajó el pantalón junto con la ropa interior y las zapatillas –Me gusta jugar Kai, así que vamos a jugar- se quitó el cinturón y con el ató las muñecas del mayor

-¿Qué... que haces?- preguntó algo nervioso intentando soltarse

-No te asustes-le susurró antes de besarle, introdujo su lengua en la boca del bicolor y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de éste. Correspondió al beso y sus lenguas iniciaron una pelea, se enredaban, se lamían... Kai gimió contra el beso al sentir las manos del peliazul moverse por todo su cuerpo. Tyson se puso detrás de él y dejó un camino húmedo de besos por su espalda acompañándolo de sensuales caricias –Mmm... Kaiii... No sabes como esperaba este momento-

-¿En... serio?- jadeó

-Sí... quiero terminar ya-

-Y yo-

-Ok, será como tú quieras- sonrió malicioso. Se puso frente al bicolor y le dio un rápido beso en los labios –Lo vamos a disfrutar- sonrió de manera inocente

-Pero suéltame, quiero tocarte-

-Vale- le desabrochó el cinturón y en lugar de quitárselo lo apretó más que antes –Que tonto soy, antes no lo apreté bastante-

-¿Qué haces?- se intentó soltar

-Bueno Kai, a sido un... **placer**. Pero ya me aburrí de jugar contigo por hoy- rió –Otro día jugamos otro ratito ¿vale?-

-¿Cómo?- cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en el pasillo, desnudo y maniatado -¡Tyson!. ¡Ábreme!- golpeó con los puños

-Jajajajajaja...- comenzó a reír a carcajadas apoyando la espalda en la puerta –Lo siento **mi amor**- dijo con sarcasmo –Jajajaja... ¿Te gustó mi actuación?- se aclaró la garganta –Quiero que todos oigan como me vuelves loco y me haces gemir de placer- dijo en el mismo tono de antes. Siguió riendo a carcajadas

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos de par en par –Estabas... ¿fingiendo?. Yo... no me di cuenta-

-¡Claro que fingía estúpido, igual que tú!- Kai se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso. El sonido de una campanilla a su derecha le llamó la atención, giró y vio a una mujer de unos sesenta años que salía del ascensor

-¡AAAAAHHH!. ¡PERVERTIDOOO!- gritó señalando al bicolor

-¡Aaah!- se tapó lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya fue tarde, la señora se había desmayado -¡Oh, mierda!- exclamó molesto

-Hola mi amor- Kai miró al frente y vio a Tyson recargado en el marco de la puerta con un periódico en la mano y la otra en la espalda –Me pondré celoso si vas enseñando tu cuerpo desnudo por ahí- sacó una cámara de fotos de su espalda mientras sonreía malicioso

-¡No!. ¡No!. ¡No!- buscaba con la mirada desesperadamente donde esconderse

-Sí. No te lo dije mi amor, pero estudié fotografía- enfocó y se vio un flash –Toma- le lanzó el periódico –Tápate con eso, me está dando vergüenza ajena- entró y cerró de un portazo. La puerta que había a la espalda del bicolor se abrió

-¿Qué ha sido ese grito?... ¡Kai!- lo miró –Ka-i... mmmpff... jajajajajaja... ¿Qué haces con ese periódico?-

-¡Desátame imbecil!- dijo en tono frío y molesto. Cuando se vio libre, entro a su apartamento golpeando a Tala con el hombro

-¡Ese Tyson es la bomba!- dijo sin parar de reír -¡Iré a felicitarle!- tocó la puerta

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó en tono frío cuando abrió -¿Eres la mamá de Kai?- preguntó con sarcasmo sacudiendo un papel con su mano derecha –Pues mira- le mostró la foto –La verdad creí que la tendría más grande, pero bueno, nadie es perfecto- se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. El pelirrojo reía a carcajadas y lloraba de la risa

-Enserio que me caes bien chico- le pasó el brazo por los hombros –Jajaja... Nadie le había echo algo así a Kai en su vida- se secó las lagrimas -¡Te felicito!- exclamó satisfecho

-Gracias. Es una pena que no me haya dado tiempo a sacar mi cámara de video. Suerte que la fotos siempre la tengo a mano- miró de nuevo la foto con indiferencia y Tala comenzó a reír de nuevo

-Oye amigo, Kai te a dado un anillo ¿cierto?- el peliazul afirmó sin importarle como ese tipo sabía eso –Pues verás, es mío. ¿Me lo devuelves?-

-¡Claro!- dijo con una sonrisa –Sígueme- fueron al baño –Ahí esta- señaló el retrete

-Jejeje...- rió de manera nerviosa –Que gracioso, en serio...-

-¡Ahí!- interrumpió señalando el retrete de nuevo. La cara de Tala se puso azul

-¿Y... y la ropa de Kai?- preguntó temeroso

-¿Ropa?- alzó una ceja –Yo no se nada de... ¡Ah sí! La ropa. Ven conmigo- salieron al balcón que había en la sala –Sin darme cuenta se me cayó por aquí

-...- vio la camiseta del bicolor volar con el viento, miró abajo y vio el pantalón colgando de un árbol, las zapatillas y el bóxer estaban tirados en mitad de la calle a la vista de todo el mundo –Tú-tú eres... ¡Un demonio!- exclamó sorprendido -¿Y que le digo ahora a mi novio?- preguntó con preocupación

-Dile que no se gaste el dinero en comprarte anillos que luego vas a regalar a otros- dijo en tono frío. Lo abrazó por los hombros -¡Tú también me has caído muy bien!- sonrió -¡Seremos grandes amigo!- afirmó con la cabeza mientras lo conducía a la puerta de la calle. Abrió y de un empujón lo echó –Oh, y dile a mi amorcito que cuando quiera repetir lo de hoy, aquí estoy- lo despidió con la mano y cerró mientras reía a carcajadas

-Ese Tyson es increíble- susurró. Entró al apartamento del bicolor -¡Kai, ese niñato merece un castigo!. ¡Las cosas no se pueden quedar así!- bufó mientras no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor del sofá -¡Tenemos que vengarnos!-

-...- "Él no estaba fingiendo, es imposible, lo hacía demasiado bien"- pensó sin escuchar ni una palabra de lo que su amigo le acababa de decir

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¿Maxi¡Hola amigo¿Adivina que?... Tengo un regalo para ti... Ven ahora mismo y lo descubrirás, te aseguro que te va a encantar- sonrió mirando una foto en su mano –Muy bien, te espero en diez minutos- colgó. Se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama –Bueno, ahora solo me queda esperar a que Max venga a por su regalo... ¡Ja!. ¿Ese idiota de Kai se cree que soy tonto o que le pasa?- gruñó -¡Y luego su amigo ese con la bobada del me caes muy bien!. ¡Bah!... Ahora tendré que estar más alerta que nunca, seguro que Kai mueve cielo y tierra para vengarse de mí. Pero yo tengo un millón de jugadas que él aún no ha visto, jejejeje... Me está empezando a gustar esto, por lo menos no me aburro y con lo tontos que son esos dos, me voy a reír mucho...- el timbre sonó haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo. Se guardó la foto en el bolsillo y cuando llegó a la puerta se asomó por la mirilla -¡Maxi!- abrió -¡Que velocidad, ya se que vives cerca pero...!-

-¿Y mi sorpresa?- preguntó entusiasmado -¡Dámela, dámela, dámela!-

-Ok, ok... Tómalo como tu regalo de cumpleaños- se sacó la foto del bolsillo y se la dio

-Este... es... ¡Aaahh!- gritó emocionado -¡Es Takashi desnudo!. ¡Mi querido Takashi!- exclamó sorprendido -¿Dónde la has conseguido?. ¡Quiero más como ésta!-

-Yo se la eché hace un rato- rió levemente –Si quieres te consigo más-

-¡Has visto a Takashi desnudo!. ¡Malo!- miró la foto -¡Suertudo!- exclamó sin sacar su vista de la imagen

-De suertudo nada- se puso junto al rubio y miró la foto –Mmm... Oye Max ¿no te parece que la tiene pequeña?- afirmó con la cabeza

-Pues no- O/./O –Yo creo que está bastante bien la verdad- se sonrojó por completo

-Mira Maxi, te conseguiré más fotos como esa con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- preguntó rapidez

-Quiero que le enseñes la foto a todas las personas que quieras... Y si puedes también sube la foto a tu pagina web para que la vea todo el mundo- sonrió malicioso –Y cuando salgas al pasillo, quiero que grites que tienes una foto de Takashi desnudo-

-Ok- sonrió -¡Gracias Tyson!- lo abrazó

-Todo sea por cumplir el deseo de mi mejor amigo- en ese momento algo paso por su cabeza –Espera, cambio de planes- se separó del abrazo –Quiero que solo hagas lo del pasillo ¿vale? Y si mi instinto no me falla, pronto te llamaré y te diré que enseñes esa **bonita** foto-

-Vale- salió al pasillo –Adiós Tyson... ¡Tengo una foto de Takashi desnudo!. ¡Tengo una foto de Takashi desnudo!- gritaba una y otra vez mientras caminaba tranquilamente al ascensor. Se dio la vuelta y vio a personas asomadas en el pasillo y entre esas personas estaba el bicolor -¡Adiós Takashi!. ¡Me gusta mucho tu foto!- levantó el pulgar al peliazul y este hizo el mismo gesto con él

-¿Cómo?- miró a Tyson y cuando miró de nuevo al ascensor, éste se había cerrado y el rubio ya no estaba allí -¡La foto!- vio que el peliazul le sonreía -¡Tú!- gruñó acercándose a él -¡Dime que no le has dado la foto!-

-No le he dado la foto- dijo divertido. Miró a su alrededor –Señoras y señores, ya pueden entrar en sus respectivas casas- dijo al ver que había gente en el pasillo y que todos miraban a Kai –Jajajaja...-

-¡Ven!- lo cogió del brazo y de un tirón lo metió en el apartamento del menor

-Oh, cariño ¿otra vez? Ahora no me apetece jugar contigo- Kai le levantó del suelo sujetándolo por el cuello de la camiseta y alzó el puño –Ah, ah- negó con la cabeza tranquilamente –Yo que tú, me estaba calmadito y quietecito-

-¿Porque?- preguntó furioso

-Bueno, con una llamada mía Max enseñará tu foto a diestro y siniestro. Y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad? A no ser que te guste presumir de cuerpo de súper actor- el bicolor le soltó de golpe –Que bien se puede negociar contigo. Por eso te amo- dijo con sarcasmo. Esa frase le causó un escalofrío a Kai

-¿Y mi ropa?-

-¿Qué ropa?- O.O?

-¡Lo sabes perfectamente!-

-Ah, sí ya lo recuerdo- salió al balcón –No se como pasó, pero se me cayó todo por aquí, jejeje...- señaló la calle -¡SEÑORA, SUELTE ESO QUE YA ES MAYORCITA!- gritó poniendo las manos a ambos lados de su boca

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó curioso saliendo también al balcón

-Mira¿ves esa señora anciana de allí?- señaló –La que viste de negro y lleva un bastón-

-Sí-

-Bueno... ¿Ves lo que lleva en su mano izquierda?- el bicolor fijó su vista

-¡Mis...!- miró a Tyson sorprendido -¡Esos son mis...!-

-¡Caramba Kai, que buena vista tienes!- sonrió –Ahora mira allí- señaló un árbol

-¡Mis pantalones!- gruñó -¡Tú niñato, era verdad que has tirado mi ropa...!- Tyson lo abrazó inesperadamente

-No te enfades conmigo, fue un accidente- le susurró en tono sensual. Se separó -¡Hey!. ¿Porque te sonrojas Kai?- preguntó mientras reía –Ya se que actúo bien, pero no es para tanto- entró y se sentó en el sofá seguido del bicolor

-Tú antes no has fingido- dijo con seriedad

-¿Cuándo?-

-...antes-

-No se de que me hablas- encendió la televisión con el mando a distancia -¿No lo habrías soñado?- cambió de canal

-¡No!- se puso delante del televisor -¡Tú antes no fingías conmigo!- el peliazul bufó

-Oye, te repites mucho y me esta cansando verte tan seguido- se echó a un lado para seguir viendo la tele –Vete con tu mami, seguro esta llorando porque perdió su anillo con un tirón de cadena- rió a carcajadas

-¿No me digas que has tirado su anillo por el retrete?- sorprendido

-Sí, pero también fue un accidente- puso carita inocente –Se me cayó sin darme cuenta- se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia

-Eres increíble- susurró sorprendido

-Kai- el bicolor le miró –Estoy esperando a que te vayas, me estorbas aquí-

-¡No!-

-Bien- se puso de pie –Entonces me voy a hacer algo... Cuando te vayas, cierra por favor- se dirigió a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama bocaarriba pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza –Que tío más pesadito- susurró cerrando los ojos. No llevaba ni tres minutos cuando sintió un peso encima de su cuerpo –"¡Dios¡Que terco es!"- pensó molesto. Sintió unos labios besando los suyos –"No se porque sabía que pasaría esto" "Bueno, ya que estamos, me divertiré un poco"- unas manos se colaron bajo su camiseta –"¡Tiene las manos heladas!"- sonrió interiormente. Respondió al beso y comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos contra los labios del otro

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo triunfante –Sabía que lo disfrutas- alzó la cabeza con altanería. Tyson abrió los ojos y sonrió

-Claro que lo disfruto... ¡Disfruto viendo como te crees mis fantásticas actuaciones!. ¡Idiota!- se acercó al oído del bicolor y gimió igual que hace un momento -¿Ves? Es fácil- rió –Kai de nuevo estás rojo- negó con la cabeza –Oye, he de reconocer que tú tampoco finges mal. En el fondo resulta que eres buen actor y todo, jajaja...-

-Yo no... no...- el menor le palmeó la espalda

-Venga, venga. Levántate ¿vale?- pidió amablemente –Necesito ir al lavabo- inventó al ver que Kai no se levantaba –Gracias- se acercó al escritorio, cogió lo que había allí y salió. Bufó exasperado y se detuvo sin darse la vuelta al sentir los pasos del mayor tras él -¡Ya esta bien Kai!. ¿Cuál es tu plan de hoy?. ¿Seguirme todo el día?- preguntó molesto –Ya me estas aburriendo ¡Vete!-

-¡No me iré¡Yo había venido a...!- enmudeció –"¿Y a que había venido yo?"- intentó recordar mientras seguía a Tyson a la sala -¿Qué haces?- preguntó al ver al peliazul enchufando unos cables al video y otros a una cámara de video

-¿Que no es obvio lo que hago?- ¬¬ -Voy a ver lo que acabo de grabar-

-¿Lo que qué?- preguntó sorprendido. En la televisión se mostraron las imágenes de lo que acababa de pasar en la habitación -¿Cómo has grabado eso?- O.O

-Sabía que harías eso- dijo señalando la pantalla del televisor –Y dejé mi cámara preparada... Oye Kai, ese perfil tuyo es bueno, pero yo salí en mi perfil malo- negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué hablas?. ¡Como se te ocurre grabar eso!. ¿Y si hubiese pasado algo más?- preguntó alterado

-¡Ja!. ¡Ja! Me muero de la risa- dijo con desgano desenchufando los cables -¿Algo más contigo? Sí claro- rulo su vista –Solo quería ver cual de los dos es más creíble... Mmm, tengo que esforzarme más, se nota que actúo- se dijo a sí mismo –Es que si fuese con otra persona sería más fácil, pero contigo...- ¬¬

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- preguntó con enfado

-Nada, nada- dijo en tono inocente. El bicolor de pronto recordó porque estaba allí

-¡Eh tú!. ¿Y la foto?. ¡Dámela!- exigió

-¿Qué foto?-

-La que me has echado antes. ¡Dámela!- exclamó levantando el tono de voz

-No la tengo- dijo con simpleza

-Pero si tú antes has dicho...-

-Tú me has dicho, dime que no le has dado la foto y eso he hecho- sonrió al ver la cara de Kai –Por favor, vete ya. Quiero salir con Ray y Max y me estas quitando mi bonito tiempo- dijo mirando el reloj

-Ggrrr... ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!. ¿Me oyes?. ¡Me las vas a pagar!- Tyson sacó la cartera de su bolsillo trasero

-Lo siento Kai, ahora estoy sin blanca. Pásame la factura y te lo pagaré más tarde- dijo mientras hurgaba en su cartera. El bicolor gruñó de nuevo furioso –Oye Kai ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

-¡NO!- gritó encorajado

-Sabía que dirías que sí. Mira, es que le prometí a Maxi más fotos tuyas desnudo, pero he pensado que si le hago un video le gustará más- cogió la cámara y grabó al mayor –Quiero que hagas un striptease- el bicolor frunció el ceño molesto -¡Ah sí es verdad!- pulsó el botón de pausa. Cerró las cortinas, reguló la luz hasta dejar la sala casi a oscuras para crear un ambiente más íntimo y enchufó la radio -Esta canción que esta saliendo ahora es perfecta. Ahora sí, venga, venga, desnúdate. Te prometo que no me voy a reír de ti- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le grababa. El mayor no se movió de su lugar -¡Vamos Kai!. ¿Qué quieres, luces de colores o que?- pulsó el botón de pausa de nuevo -¿No me digas que no sabes quitarte la ropa?- salió corriendo fuera de la sala y enseguida volvió con un trípode en las manos –Pues espérame un segundo- colocó la cámara, enfoco hacia el bicolor y quitó la pausa –Yo te desnudaré... De nuevo- dijo riendo. Kai se sonrojó y se puso nervioso al ver al menor acercarse

-¡Maxi, espero que te guste!- dijo sonriente saludando a la cámara –Bueno, y que no te moleste que salga con tu querido Takashi- se acercó al bicolor y se puso detrás

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó en tono frío intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

-Voy a desnudarte- le levantó la camiseta y Kai le detuvo

-¿¡Crees que soy tan idiota como para dejarme!?- el peliazul afirmó sacando un gruñido de Kai

-Pues entonces hazlo tú solo- dijo con cara de puchero. El mayor se dio la vuelta quedando frente a el

-¿Y porque no te desnudas tú?- le desabrochó el pantalón –Antes no te he visto- le susurró

-¡Hey!. ¡Hey!. ¡Esas manos quietas!- se abrochó el pantalón -¡Max no quiere verme a mí desnudo, quiere verte a ti!- sonrió levemente –Eres un cobarde- susurró en tono cantarín

-¡No soy un cobarde!. ¡Es solo que...!-

-Pues entonces hazlo- ordenó interrumpiéndole –Desnúdate que es para hoy-

-No. Me voy ya-

-Aleluya. Adiós cobarde- susurró viendo como el mayor se dirigía a la puerta –Joo, que desperdicio de cinta- se giró hacia la cámara –Lo siento Max, otra vez será- la apagó

**CONTINUARÁ... ...**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

¡GUAU! O.O Esto no me lo esperaba, recibí siete reviews, solo esperaba uno como mucho n-ñU jejeje... Pues pensaba dejarlo descontinuado, pero al final he pensado subir otro capi. Si recibo reviews, seguiré el fic y si no, pues lo dejaré descontinuado

**REVIEWS: **

**RAVEN KINOMIYA-** Me alegra leerte por aquí Raven. Gracias por tus reviews (creo que fueron dos) Y... ¿otro personaje como Alex? Mmm... por ahora no hay ú.ù Porque como he puesto más arriba, tenía pensado dejar descontinuado el fic, pero bueno, al final me he animado a escribir otro capi. Según los reviews que reciba, ya veré si lo continuo o no. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado por lo menos un poquitito n-ñU jejeje... ¡Sayonara! nxn

**NANCY-HIWATARI-** Me alegra saber que te gusto este nuevo fic. Y no, Kai no le dio su primer beso a Tyson, él lo dijo. Si continúo con el fic, quizá diga quien fue. XP Y tranquila por Tyson, te aseguro que no tiene un pelo de tonto. Si en mis otros fics llora como una magdalena, en este es todo lo contrario y te aseguro que tiene mucha mala leche ú.ùU ¡Sayonara! nxn

**YOSHIE KINOMIYA-** Gracias, gracias por tus halagos n-n Jajaja... ¿Tyson con Alex? Y los lectores me matan O.O Me pidieron un one-shot de Alex y Tyson y... mmm... nú sé, quizá lo escriba, según XP Si te gusta Tyson tanto como a mí, entra en mi Profile y pincha donde pone Homepage en azul y en esa pagina hay imágenes del sexy japonés, n-n pero eso sí, tienes que registrarte o sino no las puedes ver. Espero leerte por aquí de nuevo ¡Sayonara! nxn

**KARI-** Gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo n-n y también que vuelva a leerte por aquí

**KAILY HIWATARI- **Jejeje... que bien que te gustara el comienzo y ya sabes gracias a quien he decidido continuarlo ¬¬ Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, lo cierto es que no le he puesto muchas ganas al escribirlo y eso, pero bueno, da igual. Aun así he actualizado otra de mis tonterías. Nos leemos ¡Sayonara! nxn

**ARI-YUNA- **¡Ariii! non ¡Que bien que te gustó el primer capitulo! Solo diré una cosa, el Tyson de este fic no se parece "en nada" al de mis otros fics, si en el de amor imposible se la pasa llorando, en este lo que tiene es una mala leche que da miedo O.O Por el bien de Kai, será mejor que no le haga enfadar. Kai se las da de súper atractivo casanova, pero Ty-chan le bajará esos humitos que tiene XP Que bien que por fin actualizaste n-n estuvo muy bueno. Espero ansiosa la siguiente actualización ¿ok¡Sayonara! nxn

**OKAMI REIKO- **Que bien que te gustó n-n Si te gustan los KaixTyson, tengo otros dos fics más de ellos, claro que no es como en este que se la pasan peleando XP Jajaja... sí, esa zona dolerá mucho, pero Kai se lo buscó por memo X3 Espero que te sigan gustando estas cosas tan raras que escribo, que ni yo misma se de donde las saco ú.ùU En fin... ¡Sayonara! nxn

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aun así lo lees allá tú, luego no quiero quejas ¬¬…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

**-Negritas-** palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

**CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-¿Y porque no te desnudas tú?- le desabrochó el pantalón –Antes no te he visto- le susurró

-¡Hey!. ¡Hey!. ¡Esas manos quietas!- se abrochó el pantalón -¡Max no quiere verme a mí desnudo, quiere verte a ti!- sonrió levemente –Eres un cobarde- susurró en tono cantarín

-¡No soy un cobarde!. ¡Es solo que...!-

-Pues entonces hazlo- ordenó interrumpiéndole –Desnúdate que es para hoy-

-No. Me voy ya-

-Aleluya. Adiós cobarde- susurró viendo como el mayor se dirigía a la puerta –Joo, que desperdicio de cinta- se giró hacia la cámara –Lo siento Max, otra vez será- la apagó

**CONTINUARÁ... ...**

-¡Aah!- gritó del susto al sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura

-Ahora verás quien es el cobarde- susurró en su oído

-¡IDIOTA!- le gritó -¡Creí que te habías ido!- se separó

-Ya, pero le prometí a mi amigo Tala que iba a hacer algo contigo y pienso cumplirlo-

-¡Dios!. ¡Eres odioso!. ¡Me da igual lo que le hayas prometido, vete ya!- dijo enojado

-No- se acercó a la cámara de video, la encendió, enfocó al sofá y pulsó grabar –Voy a hacerlo a como de lugar- se acercó al peliazul que sospechaba más o menos que era lo que la había prometido hacer Kai a su amigo y pensó algo rápidamente

-Eeh... ¡Kai!- dio un pasó atrás -¿Bailamos?- pregunto de pronto para despistarlo

-No-

-Sí-

-No-

-No sabes-

-Sí se-

-Demuéstramelo-

-No- Tyson le abrazó y se pegó a él

-Vamos, baila conmigo- le susurró provocándole al bicolor un escalofrío –Solo una- movió sus caderas al ritmo de la música -¡Muévete Kai!- lo miró inquisidoramente -¿O es que no sabes bailar?- ¬¬ -¡Tú... una súper estrella de Hollywood¿No sabe bailar?... Bah, vaya decepción- se alejó y no dio dos pasos cuando el mayor lo agarró de la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo para después comenzar a moverse -¡Guau Kai¡Y eso que creí que no sabías bailar!- dijo sorprendido -¡Incluso bailas bien!- n-n –Kai, no me manosees- ¬¬ dijo en tono frío retirando las manos de Kai –Ya, vamos a dejar de fingir- se separó –Solo vamos a bailar ¿vale?- "A ver si así hago que se olvide de eso que tiene en mente"- suspiró cansado –Bien Kai, bailemos como los buenos enemigos que somos- rió mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a moverse a su aire

-Ok. Pero a mí a mis enemigos me gusta tenerlos cerca- se puso detrás del peliazul casi juntando sus cuerpos

-¿Y a tus amigos?- preguntó nervioso por la cercanía del mayor

-Más cerca aún- le susurró pegando sus cuerpos y sin temor alguno comenzó a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo del menor

-"Oh, oh... Esto se me está yendo de las manos. Tengo que pararlo y ya y luego echarlo a patadas como tenía previsto hacer en un principio"- dejó de moverse y sujetó las manos de Kai –"¡Piensa Tyson, piensa!"- un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando sintió al bicolor besar la piel de su cuello –"Esto no lo tenía planeado, se tenía que haber marchado hace rato"- Kai, hemos dicho que nada de actuar más-

-No lo hago- el menor le pisó el pie -¡Auch!- se separó

-Lo siento, di un mal paso, jejeje- "Uff, menos mal que me lo he quitado de encima"- el teléfono sonó dejando al bicolor con la palabra en la boca -¿Sí?... ¡Max hola!... Mmm, no es mi culpa que llegue tarde, tu adorado **Takashi** está aquí incordiando y... Sí, sí, está aquí pero no... Max escúchame, no... ¡Max!... Me ha colgado ¡Genial!- colgó –Max y Ray vienen, quieren verte- se sentó en el sofá –Kai, quieto ahí- le ordenó al verlo acercarse a él, pero el bicolor no hizo caso y se sentó a su lado

-"Voy a cumplir lo que le dije a Tala"- Tyson, es enserio lo que te dije... Tú me gustas mucho ¿porque no me crees? Yo se que en el fondo tú también estás enamorado de mí y...- escuchó un ruido que le llamó la atención, miró a su derecha y una gota le apareció en la cabeza -¡No te duermas!- exclamó enfadado viendo a Tyson recostado en el sofá y roncando

-"Jejejeje... Se cree que me trago su rollo, que equivocado está. Solo tengo que ignorarle un rato más y se irá cuando se aburra"- siguió con los ojos cerrados –"Seguramente ya se va..."- abrió los ojos al notar al mayor sentarse en sus piernas -¡Bájate, pesas mucho!. ¡Estás gordo!- ¬¬

-No te estoy gordo, mi cuerpo es perfecto. No me sobra ningún kilo-

-Sí claro. Se me olvidaba que tú eres don perfecto- dijo con sarcasmo -¡Gordo!. ¡Bájate!- ordenó

-No, así no te me escaparás- cortó las palabras del menor besándolo inesperadamente, pero el peliazul no le permitía profundizarlo así que se separó

-¡Oye!. ¿Porque no te bajas la calentura con cualquier otro?- el timbre sonó

-¡TYSON ABRENOS!. ¡QUIERO VER A MI TAKASHI!- gritó el rubio tocando la puerta

-Por ejemplo, Max pagaría todo el oro del mundo por acostarse contigo y lo harías muy feliz- rió un poco pensando en el rubio –Esa es su fantasía- lo miró seriamente -Y tú, olvídate de mí-

-Si hubiera hablado con Tala de Max, ya me lo hubiese llevado a la cama, pero hablamos de ti...-

-¡Que pesadilla!- exclamó girando su vista -¡Que más da, acuéstate con él y dile a tu amigo ese el regala anillos que fue conmigo!. ¡Yo que se!- se encogió de hombros. Kai se acercó y le besó el cuello. El menor bufó exasperado -¡MAX!. ¿A QUE NO SABES LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO AHORA?- gritó para que el rubio le oyera

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó con curiosidad

-¡ESTOY BESANDO A TAKASHI!-

-¿QUEEE?. ¡A MI TAKASHIII!- de una patada echó la puerta abajo y entró con fuego en la mirada -¡TRAIDOR!- gritó señalando a Tyson. Se acercó y de un fuerte tirón apartó a Kai de el peliazul que respiró tranquilo -¡NO BESES A MI TAKASHI!- le ordenó abrazando a Kai posesivamente. El bicolor se preguntaba que hacía de pie si hace un segundo estaba con el peliazul

-Jajajaja... Ay Maxi que gracioso eres- le palmeó el hombro -¡Gracias por salvarme la vida te debo una!- sonrió ampliamente -¡Eres el mejor! Y como agradecimiento, te regalo a Takashi, para ti- Kai le miró anonadado –Pero te advierto que besa de pena- rió afirmando con la cabeza

-¡MIS BESOS SON LOS MEJORES!- exclamó enfurecido por el comentario. Tyson le ignoró silbando y mirando a otro lado

-¿En serio besa tan mal?- preguntó Ray sorprendido

-¡Fatal!... Ah sí, mi amor- n-n se giró hacia Kai y le puso las manos en los hombros –Te voy a dar una sorpresita- echo la pierna derecha un poco hacia atrás

-¡No!- el rubio apartó a Tyson -¡No pegues a mi Takashi!- dijo con cascaditas abrazando al bicolor tan fuerte que el peliazul se preguntaba como Kai podía respirar

-¡Joo Max, me has chafado la diversión!- le reprochó –Bueno, ya que más da- se acercó al chino y lo abrazó amistosamente por los hombros –Bueno, vamos Ray y dejemos a Max con su... ejem... **Takashi­**-

-Oye Tyson, tu puerta a quedado de pena- dijo mientras miraba lo que quedaba de puerta en el suelo

-¡No importa Ray!- salieron fuera

-¡OYE TYSON ESPERAME!- gritó Kai

-¿Vas a salir con nosotros?- pregunto emocionado el rubio -¡GENIAL!- exclamo feliz tirando del bicolor hasta sacarlo fuera

Llevaban rato caminando, Tyson y Ray iban delante riendo y hablando sin parar y Max iba abrazado a Kai mientras le hablaba de un millón de cosas sin percatarse de que estaba siendo ignorado por el bicolor, ya que éste no le sacaba la vista de encima al peliazul, observando sus movimientos detalladamente y pensando en como vengarse de la humillación que le hizo pasar y de paso hacer lo que le dijo a Tala que haría.

No entendía como se podía dejar enredar con tanta facilidad por Tyson. Con los actores anteriores al peliazul la cosa había sido tan fácil... hizo con ellos lo que quiso y más, pero con Tyson le estaba costando trabajo y estaba quedando como un ignorante delante de él. El primer día que lo vio, el peliazul le pareció tan... tonto. Y ahora le ha demostrado que de tonto no tiene un pelo...

Cuando lo vio el día del casting, saltando de alegría con Max porque lo habían elegido y luego cuando se le acercó con toda la confianza del mundo como si el fuese una persona normal y corriente. ¡Ja! El es Kai Hiwatari, el mejor actor del mundo y nadie podía llegar de buenas a primeras y hablarle así como así. Y por eso le dio su merecido y le dijo la verdad, que era un actor pésimo, sin talento y sin futuro... Pero ahora estaba empezando a cambiar de opinión con respecto a eso. La verdad es que ese crío actúa bastante bien y tiene la sonrisa más bella que...

-Y Tyson me regaló tu foto ¡Tienes un cuerpo espectacular Takashi!- exclamó con estrellitas en los ojos –La guardé en mi cartera como mi amuleto- dijo palmeándose el trasero levemente

-¿Qué?- "Un momento, foto. Ha dicho foto"- miró donde se palmeaba el rubio y vio que ahí estaba la cartera –"Jejejeje..."- agarró a Max de la cintura sorprendiéndolo

-Y dime Max¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó mirándolo de forma seductora

-Yo... veintiuno, como Tyson- miró al mencionado con una amplia sonrisa

-Ah, pues yo pensaba que tendrías unos veintidós- dijo deslizando la mano hasta sacar la cartera lentamente –Bueno, puess... acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer... ehh... ¡algo! Luego nos vemos Max- se guardo la cartera en el bolsillo con disimulo –Adiós, me has sido de mucha ayuda- se alejó a paso ligero con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Ya está?- Tyson se detuvo a esperar a Max -¿Ya se ha ido?-

-¡Sí!- T-T

-¿Le has dicho lo que acordamos?- el rubio afirmó con la cabeza –Dentro de un momento volverá- sonrió malicioso

* * *

-Que suerte, podré conseguir la foto y me vengaré como quiera de ti Tyson- sonrió sacando la cartera de Max y comenzó a buscar. Sacó un papel y leyó en voz alta...

_:LO SIENTO AMORCITO, PERO SABÍA QUE INTENTARÍAS ESTO. LA FOTO ESTÁ EN UN LUGAR SEGURO. TYSON GRANGER:_

-¿.¡Es que ese crío es vidente o algo así!.?- arrugó el papel violentamente en su mano y lo tiró al suelo de mala gana –Le preguntaré a Max- los vio bastante lejos y acelerando el paso los alcanzó rápidamente –Hola Max- lo abrazó por la cintura -¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó con una sonrisa seductora

-¡Sí!- n-n -¿Ya has hecho lo que tenías que hacer?-

-Sí- metió lentamente la cartera y el rubio "se percató"

-¿Qué haces?- se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero y noto que su cartera estaba a punto de caerse del bolsillo

-Es que se iba a caer y yo... bueno... jejeje...- n-ñU

-Mmm... Oye Maxi, Ray y yo hemos estado debatiendo esto- dijo Tyson deteniéndose. Se dio la vuelta -¡Vaya Kai!- n-n -¡Has vuelto!. ¡Me alegras la vista!- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica –Pues ya que estas aquí, también te preguntaré a ti ¿No os parece que a la foto le falta algo de luz?- les enseño la foto que tenía en la mano

-¡MI FOTO!- O/./O gritó el bicolor

-¡La foto de Max!- ¬¬ corrigió Tyson

-¡Max, dame esa foto!- ordenó Kai

-¡Ni hablar, es mía!- se la quitó al peliazul

-¡Te doy lo que quieras a cambio de ella!-

-Que bajo caes por una foto Kai- dijo Tyson riendo –Max ¿a que no sabes? Antes le conté a Kai cual es tu fantasía y el dijo que te la va a cumplir con mucho gusto- sonrió de manera inocente

-Oh no...-"Cuando sonríe así..."- pensó el bicolor preocupado

-¿En serio Takashi?- O.O preguntó extremadamente sorprendido el rubio

-Sí- contestó Tyson, dejando al mayor con la palabra en la boca –Fíjate, tiene tanta calentura que se la quiere quitar con el primero que encuentre...- Kai le tapó la boca frunciendo el ceño

-¡No juegues con tu vida!- le masculló en el oído -¡Reza porque no te mate!- el peliazul negó divertido para sacar al mayor de sus casillas -¿Nos disculpáis un momento?- n-ñU Max y Ray se les quedaron mirando fijamente mientras se alejaban -¿A que demonios juegas?- preguntó metiéndose con él en un callejón

-A lo de siempre- n-n

-Y la foto- metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del peliazul

-Maxi me la quito ¿No lo has visto?... ¡Ah sí, es verdad! En ese momento no dejabas de mirarme, me he dado cuenta... Igual que lo haces ahora- el bicolor desvió la mirada levemente sonrojado –Oh Kai ¿te enamoraste de mí?- preguntó en tono inocente

-No- contestó cortante sin mirarle

-¡Ja!. ¡Te pillé!-

-¿Qué?- lo miró interrogante

-En mi apartamento...- se aclaró la garganta –Tú me gustas mucho, estoy enamorado de ti- imitó la voz del mayor -¿Lo recuerdas?- n-n

-Yo... yo, bueno, no me gustas...- se fijó en que el peliazul estaba llorando -¿Tyson?- preguntó preocupado y confundido

-Yo, snif... creí que tú... de verdad, snif... me amabas...- dijo con voz entrecortada. El mayor se sintió mal por hacerle llorar

-Bueno... Eres-eres bastante lindo- el menor comenzó a llorar desconsolado –Bueno, eres atractivo... Muy atractivo- aseguró sin mirarle –No llores-

-Jajajajajajaja...- se puso las manos en el estómago –Kai, que gracioso eres, jajaja... solo estaba fingiendo- rió a carcajadas –Pero gracias por decir, jajaja... que soy atractivo- se acercó hasta casi rozar sus labios –Tú a mi me pareces...- rió levemente –Perdiste tu encanto cuando te vi desnudo- volvió a reír mientras se alejaba –Adiós amorcito-

-¡Ggrrr...!. ¡Otra vez me ha vuelto a engañar!- de pronto le vino a la cabeza lo que habló con Tala –Se supone que disfrutaría viendo sufrir a Tyson- se tranquilizó de golpe -¿Porque me he sentido tan mal al verle llorar?... Aunque su llanto era fingido... Me he sentido muy mal incluso le he dicho que es atractivo para que no llorara más- se dijo sorprendido. Salió del callejón y miró al peliazul –Aunque si lo pienso, Tyson no está tan mal- sonrió tontamente -¿Pero que estoy diciendo?- frunció el ceño sacudiendo su cabeza -¡Me tengo que vengar y es lo que voy a hacer!- exclamo mientras se alejaba –Lo hablaré con Tala. A él siempre se le ocurren buenas ideas-

* * *

-Sí, sí... se lo cree cada vez que actúo... Es tan tonto- negó con la cabeza –La verdad con los aires de superioridad que tiene, creí que era más inteligente-

-¡Mi Takashi no es tonto!- ¬¬ le defendió el rubio

-No Max, no es tonto... Es idiota- ¬¬

-Oye Tyson, por las cosas que nos has contado que le has hecho a Kai, yo que tú estaría alerta con él- dijo el chino preocupado

-¡Bah!. Lo único que quiere es acostarse conmigo por que le dijo a su amigo el roba anillos que lo haría- hizo un ademán con la mano quitándole importancia –Y eso no lo va a conseguir nunca- miró al rubio –Además, Takashi es de Max y yo no se lo quitaría- se sonrieron

-Bueno, de todos modos es mejor que dejes de hacerle esas cosas a Kai antes de que te arrepientas- advirtió de nuevo

-¡Vamos Ray!. ¡No seas dramático!. ¡No va a pasar nada... **Na-da**!- miró al cielo –Chicos, esta comenzando a llover, será mejor que nos volvamos a casa-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Tocaron el timbre de su apartamento insistentemente pero él no deseaba abrir, se sentía fatal, le dolía la cabeza y tenía fiebre muy alta. Miró el reloj ¿Qué haría alguien llamando a las tres de la mañana a su apartamento? El timbre volvió a sonar y con esfuerzo se levantó de la cama. Abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie...

-¿Quién es?- preguntó casi en un hilo de voz

Buscó con la mirada pero la luz del pasillo estaba apagada y no se veía nada. Cerró y se dirigió a su habitación, no le dio tiempo a meterse en la cama cuando de nuevo sonó el timbre...

-Voy...-

Desganado se dio la vuelta y con pasos pesados se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta. Abrió y se sorprendió al ver quien estaba allí...

-Kai... ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Bueno... da igual, que bueno que... te veo- se puso la mano en la cabeza -¿No tendrás por casualidad... una aspirina?- vio a alguien detrás del bicolor -¿El amigo de Kai?- preguntó extrañado -¿Qué queréis a estas horas?-

-Te pareció divertido reírte de Kai ¿verdad?- entraron y cerraron la puerta –Pues ahora nosotros nos reiremos de ti- Tala y el bicolor sonrieron de forma maliciosa

-¿Qué?- no escuchaba bien las voces y se puso la otra mano en la cabeza debido al intenso dolor que sentía

-¿Te suena esto?- preguntó el bicolor mostrándole lo que tenía en la mano

-Ese es mi... ¿cinturón?- pregunto extrañado fijando la vista ya que también empezaba a ver borroso

-Sí... ¿y recuerdas lo que hiciste con él?-

-Kai... No te oigo bien, yo... estoy mareado- susurró mirando al suelo

-Sí ya, otra actuación- cogió las muñecas del peliazul y las ató con el cinturón apretando el agarre

-Te haremos lo mismo que le hiciste a Kai- le enseñó una cámara de fotos –O puede que peor. Será una doble venganza- sonrió malicioso –Siéntalo en una silla Kai- se sorprendieron al ver que Tyson caía desplomado al suelo antes de que el bicolor le tocara

-Vamos levanta, se que estás actuando- dijo el bicolor en tono frío -¡Levanta!- como el menor no se movía, se agachó para cogerlo en brazos pero en cuanto lo tocó, notó que la camiseta de Tyson estaba mojada –Tala, está sudando- dijo extrañado

-¿Y eso que? Venga, siéntalo-

-No, espera- lo cogió en brazos y se sentó en el sofá con el peliazul en sus piernas. Le tocó la frente -¡Está ardiendo de fiebre!- exclamo sorprendido –Tyson- le dio suaves golpes en la mejilla –Tyson, despierta- el pelirrojo cogió al menor de los brazos del bicolor y lo sentó en una silla

-Mejor que esté así. De este modo ni gritará, ni llorará, ni nada de eso... Niñato odioso, por su culpa Bryan me echo una bronca gigantesca- miró a Tyson con desprecio -Quítale la ropa-

-No- se acercó y desató las muñecas del peliazul

-Oh, está bien. Lo haré yo Kai. Mira que eres perezoso- se acercó pero el bicolor le impidió tocar a Tyson -¿Kai?-

-No lo toques- cogió en brazos al menor –Tengo que bajarle la fiebre- se dijo a sí mismo. Lo llevó a la habitación y lo puso en la cama con cuidado seguido de un muy sorprendido Tala

-Pero... ¡Kai!. ¿Porque te preocupas?. ¡Déjalo ahí!- exclamó molesto -¡Ya se le pasará solo!-

-Tala, si vas a ayudarme quédate y si vas a molestarme, vete- dijo con seriedad haciendo que el otro chico le mirara sorprendido

-¡Después de todas las cosas que te ha hecho!... ¿Lo vas a cuidar?- preguntó incrédulo -¡No te entiendo!- frunció el ceño

-Yo tampoco me entiendo- susurró apartando unos cabellos de la frente del peliazul. Se puso de pie y buscó un recipiente para llenarlo de agua, un trapo y lo metió en agua. Se dirigió a la habitación de Tyson -¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?- dejó el recipiente en la mesilla de noche -¿Porque lo desnudas?- preguntó molesto quitándole de las manos el pantalón y la camiseta del peliazul -¡Te he dicho que no Tala!-

-¡Vamos Kai, no encontraremos otra oportunidad para vengarnos como esta!- replicó –Quítale tú lo que le queda- enfocó con la cámara al peliazul y vio a través del objetivo como Kai le ponía el pantalón al menor -¡Esta bien!- apartó la cámara molesto -¿No quieres?. ¡No lo haremos!. Pero luego no vengas a mi apartamento diciendo, quiero vengarme, quiero vengarme- dijo poniendo cara de puchero fingido -¡Me voy!- dijo con enfado mientras salía

-Mph... Gracias por tu ayuda Tala- dijo con sarcasmo en un susurró. Levantó a Tyson haciendo que quedara sentado recostando la cabeza en su pecho y cogió la camiseta para ponérsela

-Mi... cabeza- murmuró

-Tyson... Has despertado- sonrió levemente

-¿Quién eres?- se separó -¿Kai?- se sorprendió -¿Qué?- se sorprendió más al ver que no tenía puesta la camiseta del pijama -¿Qué me has hecho?- se puso las manos en la cabeza por el dolor –¡IDIOTA!. ¿Porque no tengo mi camiseta puesta?-

-¿Te has desmayado de verdad o estabas fingiendo?- se acercó para ponerle la camiseta

-¡ESTÚPIDO!- le quitó la camiseta y se la puso él mismo -¡Ha sido de verdad, no me encuentro bien!-

-¿Entonces el desmayo no ha sido fingido?- afirmó en una pregunta

-¿Entonces el desmayo no ha sido fingido?- preguntó imitando la voz del bicolor con burla -¡Claro que no!- se tumbó en la cama con cara de enfado –Esta tarde nos a llovido encima a los chicos y a mí... y me he resfriado- se tapó hasta la cabeza –Ahora vete, que te aprovechen tus fotos- le dio la espalda

-No te echamos ninguna foto- aseguró escurriendo el trapo –Mírame- el peliazul le miró y le puso el trapo en la frente –Si tienes fiebre ¿porque no has tomado algo?-

-¡Porque no me quedan aspirinas! No suelo estar enfermo y la verdad es que no tengo nada que tomarme... Tú eres el único con el que tengo... **confianza** aquí y pensé en pedirte una, pero las horas que eran no te quería molestar, además, no sabía si me la darías, así que mejor me lo pensé y me quedé aquí. Pero si llegó a saber que estabas despierto hubiera ido... o a lo mejor no, no lo se. Pero fíjate si me sentí mal que me tuve que acostar cuando apenas eran las diez menos cuarto, pero con el dolor de cabeza que tenía no me podía dormir... ¡Igual que ahora! Éste dolor es insoportable...-

-¡Hey, hey! Ya tranquilo- le tapó la boca –Respira- apartó la mano -¿Sabes que la fiebre alta te hace hablar demasiado? A ver... ¿Porque no te iba a dar una aspirina?-

-Oh, no se- dijo en tono inocente

-Nuestras peleas son cosa a parte de esto, estás enfermo- se puso de pie –Ahora vuelvo-

-No es necesario que vuelvas a venir- Kai le ignoró y salió. Al cabo de un rato volvió

-Se a quedado dormido- se sentó de nuevo en la cama –Tyson- lo movió con suavidad. Cogió el trapo y después de mojarlo y escurrirlo, lo puso de nuevo en su frente –Tyson despierta, te he traído una aspirina- el peliazul abrió los ojos con pesadez –Toma, ponte el termómetro mientras traigo un vaso de agua-

-¡Guau Kai!. ¡Pareces médico!- exclamó riendo levemente mientras se ponía el termómetro. Cuando éste pitó, se lo quitó –Mmm... treinta y nueve y tres décimas- dijo con tranquilidad. El mayor le miró con cara de preocupación -¿Qué?. Siempre que tengo fiebre, la suelo tener muy alta-

-Tomate esta aspirina- se la dio junto con un vaso de agua

-¡Caray!. ¡Gracias Kai!- n-n se la tomó y se tumbó –Ya te puedes ir a dormir y gracias por las molestias, aunque tu visita fuese por otro motivo al principio- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

-Me quedaré contigo-

Se quedó observando el rostro de Tyson detenidamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su boca ligeramente abierta, su respiración pausada...

Aunque no le caía bien, se preocupó cuando lo vio caer al suelo desmayado y también se asustó un poco, aunque después cuando pensó que Tyson estaba fingiendo, se le pasó rápidamente para luego volver a asustarse cuando comprobó que estaba ardiendo de fiebre...

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro y se detuvo en seco cuando sus narices se rozaban, sentía la respiración del menor chocar con la suya y eso le ponía nervioso. Algo le decía que se alejara, pero otra parte le decía que siguiera adelante. ¿Qué hacer?... Sin darle más vueltas, cerró los ojos y unió sus labios con los del menor en un beso lento y tierno. Un agradable cosquilleo le recorrió al notar que Tyson le correspondía y aunque de nuevo estuviese fingiendo no le importaba... Ese beso era diferente a todos los demás que se habían dado hasta ahora, le hacía sentirse tan bien... El menor se separó con la respiración agitada...

-Déjame... respirar...- abrió los ojos y lo miró divertido

-Actúas muy bien, siempre te creo- le quitó el trapo y lo metió en agua

-Tú tampoco lo haces mal pero... yo no he fingido esta vez- dijo un poco más bajo

-Y yo tampoco- le puso el trapo en la frente

-¡Lo digo enserio!- replicó

-Y yo también- se sonrieron. Se acercó –No se a ti, pero a mí este beso me encantó-

-A mi también... Estas aprendiendo a besar bien- rió levemente. El mayor le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –Buenas noches- cerró los ojos y rápidamente se quedó dormido

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Tres días después...

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me gustó ese beso!- exclamó el peliazul exaltado

-¡Pues tú me dijiste que sí te gustó!- contestó en el mismo tono

-¡Eres más tonto de lo que pienso si me haces caso!. ¡Cuando tengo fiebre tan alta solo digo cosas que no quiero!-

-¡Claro!. ¡Cosas que no quieres porque sí te gustó y no querías que yo lo supiera!-

-¡Claro que no!- miró a otro lado al sentir sus mejillas calentarse –Y no te has disculpado- dijo en un tono más bajo

-¿Disculparme?- preguntó confundido

-Sí. Por lo que intentasteis hacerme la otra noche tú y tu amigo el regala anillos-

-Si te dije que lo siento, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que te quedaras dormido y no lo escucharas-

-¡Mentiroso!- lo miró con enfado

-¡Aarg!. ¡Si lo llego a saber, no me quedo estas noches en vela cuidándote!-

-¡Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras!- ¬¬

-¡Pero si incluso anoche me pediste que durmiera contigo!-

-Fue por la fiebre alta- ¬/./¬

-¡Vamos!- bufó -¡No llegaba ni a treinta y ocho!- se cruzó de brazos y rulo la vista

-¡Sí, llegaba y lo pasaba!- aseguró

-¡No!-

-¡Sí!- un pequeño bip se escuchó interrumpiendo su discusión –Espera un segundo- se quitó el termómetro –Treinta y siete y medio. ¿Ya me puedo levantar de la cama?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Kai negó con la cabeza –Oh vamos, no tengo fiebre-

-No. Vas a ir a ducharte, te pondrás un pijama limpio y yo mientras cambiaré las sábanas-

-Jajaja... ¡Vaya Kai, eres una caja de sorpresas! Actor, médico, mamá... ¿y luego qué?- el mayor le dio un coscorrón -¡Auch!- se quejó

-No te creas que me agrada estar cuidándote las veinticuatro horas del día. Pero cuando se tiene fiebre, hay que cambiar de pijama y de sábanas seguido... Y si te digo esto es porque quiero que te recuperes...- el peliazul sonrió ampliamente -... para no tener que cuidarte más- terminó la frase y la sonrisa del menor se esfumó dando pasó a una cara de enfado

-¡Pues no me cuides!- se levantó de la cama -¡Lárgate de una vez!- entró al baño que estaba junto a su habitación

-Y aquí viene de nuevo con lo mismo- dijo en un suspiro

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó molesto entrando de nuevo a la habitación

-Ya te he dicho que no me iré hasta que no estés totalmente recuperado- el menor fue al baño y cerro con un portazo

Rato después, Tyson salió del baño con cara de pocos amigos pero se le pasó el enfado al ver que Kai se había quedado dormido y le había cambiado las sábanas de la cama. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, Kai no se había movido de su lado en esos tres días. Es más, le había mirado la fiebre constantemente, le hizo de comer, le dio sus medicinas, le preparó el baño... Todo. Lo estaba cuidando bastante bien y él no se lo había agradecido. Y eso que lo que tenía era solo un tonto resfriado... le daría las gracias en cuanto se despertara. Al parecer sus pensamientos incitaron al bicolor a despertar ya que éste estaba abriendo los ojos...

Se sentó en la cama y se pasó las manos por la cara mientras soltaba un suspiró cansado. Se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta. Miró el reloj...

-Tyson es la hora de tu... medi-ci... na- se sonrojó por completo al ver al peliazul solo con una toalla en la cintura y otra sobre los hombros, aunque a esa última no le prestó atención

-Sí, sí, ahora me la tomo... Eeh... esto, oye Kai... ¡Kai!- éste le miró con cara de despistado –Que, yo quería darte las gracias por... preocuparte por mí y cuidarme estos días. Habrá tenido que ser una lata para ti estar todo el día conmigo- se rascó detrás de la cabeza riendo

-No- susurró mirando como la toalla de la cintura amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento y al parecer el peliazul no se había dado cuenta. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el menor siguiera sin darse cuenta, la toalla seguía aflojándose, ya faltaba poco para que se cayera al suelo y... Tyson la cogió y se la volvió a colocar. El bicolor miró al menor con cara de fastidio y bufó de forma bastante sonora

-Sí, a tenido que ser una lata ¿no?- se colocó la toalla bien ya que casi se le cae -¿Ves? Si hasta has bufado- dijo riendo –Será mejor que te vayas a tu apartamento y duermas un poco, tienes mala cara Kai- vio que el mayor le miraba con cara de fastidio -¿Qué? Ya te he dado las gracias, no me mires así-

-¡No es eso!. ¡Es que la to...!- señaló la toalla y al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir se calló de golpe y se sonrojó

-¿La qué?- siguió con la vista la dirección de lo que señalaba Kai -¿La toalla?- preguntó algo confundido -¿Qué le pasa?- se la volvió a poner al sentir que se le estaba aflojando demasiado y de nuevo escuchó al bicolor bufar molesto

-Que...- pensó algo rápido –Que te vistas de una vez o cogerás frío así- desvió la mirada –Y no me apetece estar más días cuidándote- ¬/./¬ el peliazul soltó una pequeña risita

-Tranquilo, puedes irte ahora mismo si quieres. Ya no es necesario que me cuides- se acercó al armario para coger la ropa –Kai¿porque no somos amigos?- propuso mientras elegía la ropa –Digo, después de todo...- siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de que Kai no escuchaba nada

-...- miraba fijamente el cuerpo del peliazul, guardándolo en su memoria, su espalda, sus brazos, sus piernas... su vista no dejó ningún rincón sin recorrer ya que no sabía si alguna vez volvería a verlo así

-¿Qué te parece?. ¿Amigos o no?- dijo sonriente mientras se daba la vuelta con la ropa en las manos

-...-

-... ya veo que eso es un no- se encogió de hombros -Bueno, gracias por las molestias, ya nos veremos otro día- entró al baño de nuevo para vestirse

-¿Eh?. ¿Qué?- sacudió la cabeza -¿Pero que me ha pasado? Quería verlo... ¿desnudo?- abrió los ojos en sorpresa -¡Pe-pero si yo lo odio, no lo deseo!- se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos -¡Oh, genial Kai!- dijo con sarcasmo –Pero es que tiene un cuerpo tan... ¡Tan nada!. ¡No!. ¡No me gusta!. ¡No me puede gustar ese crío!... Ojala pudiera verlo desnudo- susurró mirando la puerta del baño -¡Kyyaaa!. ¡No y no!- se puso de pie rápidamente -¡Yo lo odio!. ¡Solo lo estoy cuidando por lastima!... ¿verdad?. ¡Sí, por lastima!- afirmó con la cabeza. Notó como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía y se ruborizó por completo -¡Kai no pienses esas cosas!- se golpeó la cabeza -¡Céntrate, céntrate!. ¡No te gusta!. ¡No te gusta!- siguió golpeándose la cabeza -¿Porque tengo que pensar estas cosas con ese crío?- se preguntó enfadado consigo mismo -¡No me gusta!- repitió sin dejar de golpearse la cabeza

-¿Kai?- escuchó a sus espaldas provocándole un escalofrío -¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido... ¿Y porque te golpeas en la cabeza?- preguntó extrañado

-Por ti... Digo ¡no, no, no!. ¡Por ti no!- n-ñ –Es que no recuerdo donde dejé una cosa, jejeje... sí, eso es-

-Ah ¿Qué cosa? Te ayudo a buscarla- se acercó

-No. Nada. Toma tu aspirina- la cogio de la mesita de noche –Antes no te la has tomado- sonrió nervioso

-Gracias- fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua

-Mmm, que bien huele Tyson- cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma –Me dan ganas de...- se puso rojo como un tomate -¡De nada!... ¿Porque me pasa esto?- se preguntó frustrado –Mejor me voy a mi apartamento que ya es hora- iba por el pasillo y cuando pasó junto a la cocina, vio a Tyson allí –No quiero irme- murmuró. Entró -¿Qué haces?-

-Busco algo para comer ¡Estoy hambriento!- rió -¿Quieres comer algo?-

-No- en ese momento su estomago rugió haciéndolo desviar la vista incomodo

-Jajaja... ¿no¡Pues tu estómago opina que lo estas matando de hambre! Jajaja... Venga¿Qué te apetece comer?-

-Un café estaría bien-

-¿Solo un café?- O.O -¿No me digas que estas a dieta o algo así?- ¬¬

-No- contestó simplemente. El menor se encogió de hombros y se puso a preparar el café -¿Y tú que vas a desayunar?-

-Pues lo que hay en la mesa, poca cosa también. Leche, zumo, cereales, tostadas, galletas, pasteles, tortitas- se relamió -¡Y con nata y chocolate están buenísimas!- miró a Kai -¿Porque me miras así?- o-O

-¿Y eso es poca cosa?- se sentaron en la mesa y cogió la taza de café dispuesto a beber pero la volvió a dejar en la mesa

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No me fío de ti- lo miró inquisidoramente -¿Qué le has echado?-

-¿Qué?. No le he echado nada, tú me has visto prepararlo. Mira- cogió la taza y bebió un par de tragos -¡Puajjj! Toma- se lo dio

-Ejem. Y ese... ¿puajjj?- ¬¬

-Es que no me gusta el café, para beberme uno tengo que echarle montones y montones de azúcar, jejejeje... Pruébalo, te aseguro que no tiene nada raro- se puso de pie –Por no tener, no tiene ni azúcar- cogió el bote de azúcar y se lo dio –Échate lo que quieras- dijo sonriente

-Mph... Somos raros- dijo mientras se echaba azúcar en el café

-¿Cobof?- preguntó con la boca llena de comida

-Que somos raros... No se, se supone que somos rivales, enemigos... y míranos, aquí desayunando tranquilamente- el menor afirmó con la cabeza

-Sí y me has cuidado muy bien-

-Ayer dormimos juntos- susurró pero Tyson lo escuchó perfectamente

-Pero eso fue por... mi fiebre- siguió comiendo

-Ya- se llevó la taza a la boca y comprobó que en verdad el café no tenía nada raro. Estaba perfecto

-¿Esta bueno?-

-Sí-

-Me alegro- sonrió. El timbre sonó un par de veces -¡Vooy!- exclamó poniéndose de pie –Seguro que son Ray y Max que vienen a verme de nuevo- dijo feliz mientras iba a la puerta. Abrió y la sonrisa que llevaba en los labios se borró de su cara -¿Qué quieres tú?-

-Kai está aquí ¿verdad?-

-... sí, en la cocina, está desayunando...- Tala lo pasó golpeándolo con el hombro -¡Hey, sí, adelante!. ¡Pasa y siéntete como en tu casa!- exclamó sarcástico mientras cerraba la puerta

-¡Kai!- el bicolor escupió el café por el susto al escuchar esa voz a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta

-¡Tala!- se sorprendió -¿Qué haces aquí?- el pelirrojo se acercó

-Mph, te has desaparecido desde hace tres días y que hago aquí ¿no?- se cruzó de brazos -¡Se supone que tenemos una venganza pendiente!- se sentó donde antes estuvo Tyson

-¿Qué venganza?- preguntó confundido

-¡Nuestra venganza!- lo miró con enfado -¡La que **tú** interrumpiste la otra noche!-

-Ah... Olvídate de eso- dijo con seriedad

-Bueno, pues entonces vuelta al plan A ¿Cuándo lo vas enamorar? Ya quiero ver como le rompes el corazón cuando lo dejes- el bicolor no dijo nada –¡Ah, ya se!. Ya lo has enamorado, mejor, ahora puedes pedirle que se retire del cine y él lo hará sin rechistar por el amor que te tiene- sonrió malicioso –Y luego me recomiendas al director como su sustituto, como acordamos en un principio-

-Cállate, te puede oír- dijo cortante sin mirarlo

-Uy, sí es verdad y entonces adiós a nuestro plan- Kai de nuevo no dijo nada

-¿Qué?- el peliazul que escuchaba escondido detrás de la puerta se sorprendió –Yo creí que... entonces, todos lo cuidados y las atenciones de Kai ¿eran por eso¿Por un plan?- frunció el ceño y se fue a la sala sentándose en el sofá de mala gana –Ya me extrañaba a mí que ese imbecil se tomara tantas molestias conmigo. Con razón ese Kai no me daba buena espina... Ese idiota cree que me tiene en la palma de su mano ¿no?- sonrió malicioso –Pues yo también tengo un... **plan A**... Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno Kai Hiwatari-

-¿Y que a sido lo que has...?-

-¡Cállate Tala!- interrumpió

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió

-Es que... que yo... Creo que yo... Me siento atraído hacia él- dijo en voz baja

-¿Que tú qué?- preguntó exaltado. Se puso de pie -¿Qué hablas?. ¡Deja de decir estupideces Kai!-

-No son estupideces, es la verdad... Es que, no se... Me atrae y punto-

-Pero Kai...-

-¡Ejem!- los dos miraron a la puerta de la cocina y lo vieron recargado en el marco -¿Cuándo os vais a ir de aquí? Me estáis molestando con vuestras voces-

-Mph, vamos Kai. Seguimos hablando en tu apartamento-

-No, yo me quedo aquí- lo miró –Hablamos más tarde-

-Pero... Kai tú no puedes...-

-Ya lo has oído ¿O es que estas sordo?- preguntó el peliazul con seriedad

-Ggrrr... No vemos luego Kai- salió mirando de forma fría a Tyson

-Mph- miró del mismo modo a Tala antes de que saliera y luego a Kai. Se fue a la sala y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá –Ahora a encargarme de Kai- susurró –Pero con él, lo haré lentamente, disfrutando el momento, je, je, je, je...- rió malicioso

-¿Qué te ocurre Tyson?- preguntó el mayor sentándose a su lado -¿Estas enfadado?-

-En absoluto- n-n

-"Esa sonrisa..."- Sí estas enfadado- aseguró -¿Es por que Tala ha venido?-

-Mmm... Bueno sí, pero ya se me pasará- "Tengo que fingir mejor... Pero en realidad lo que quiero es matarlo a patadas"-

-No... es algo más ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Bueno, es que yo... ¿Tala es tu novio?- el bicolor le miró confundido

-Pues no. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?-

-Es por que...- miró al suelo nervioso –Estoy enamorado de ti- soltó de repente. El mayor no sabía porque, pero se sintió feliz al escuchar eso

-No te creo. Deja de actuar-

-No actuó, es lo que siento- jugó con sus manos nervioso

-Dime la verdad por favor ¿Es enserio o no?-

-Sí. Pero si tú no me amas lo entiendo. Es normal-

-¿Porque iba a ser normal?-

-Somos enemigos, yo no soy de tu gusto... Y más cosas así-

-¡Tú si eres de mi gusto!- se sorprendió de haber dicho eso –Digo... que no estas mal- dijo nervioso

-¿En serio?- preguntó feliz -¿Entonces sí te gusto¿Por lo menos un poco?-

-Yo... –"¿Un poco?. ¡Claro que me gusta!. ¡Como no iba a gustarme si está tan... bien"-... sí me gustas y mucho- le susurró nervioso

-¡Que bien!- lo abrazó por el cuello y le sonrió –Ya me estaba poniendo celoso de ese amigo tuyo- el mayor rió

-Tala es solo un amigo- lo abrazó

Se sorprendió cuando Tyson lo besó inesperadamente y otra vez sintió esa sensación, ese cosquilleo, ese calor que le llenaba el pecho y lo hacía sentirse feliz y completo...

¿No se estaría enamorando de Tyson?. ¡Imposible! Sino el plan fracasaría y por fin había conseguido lo que quería, que el peliazul se enamorara de él. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo poder llevar su venganza a cabo y disfrutaría como nunca viéndolo sufrir. Se reiría de ese crío tonto en su propia cara y lo humillaría ¡Sí!. ¡Ya estaba deseando que ese día llegara! Por fin podría cobrárselas todas juntas...

Pero le preocupaba lo que estaba empezando a sentir con Tyson, esto no lo había sentido con otros chicos con los que había estado y esto no le estaba gustando en absoluto. Él no ama a nadie, nunca a amado a nadie. ¡A nadie!. Y así seguiría siendo hasta que él decidiese lo contrario. Tenía que reprimir esas sensaciones y ya, o estaría en un problema...

Se separaron del beso por falta de aire, vio la sonrisa de Tyson y un estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Si eso no era amor ¿Qué era? No podía negar que físicamente le atraía, pero nada más allá de eso... ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?... ¿Eso era?. ¿Atracción física?. ¿Deseo?. Sí, eso era. Además, Tyson no tenía nada especial en lo que él se pudiese fijar. Sí, sus ojos son muy bonitos y hechizantes, su sonrisa es preciosa y su cuerpo perfecto... ¡PERO ESO NO ES AMOR!... Solo atracción física y punto... No hay más que pensar...

-Kai ¿porque me miras así?- preguntó divertido. Se sentó en las piernas del mayor y le pasó la mano frente la cara –Despierta. Tierra llamando a Kai- rió

-¿Qué?. ¿Qué?- preguntó despistado

-Nada, déjalo- lo abrazo y recostó la cabeza en el pecho del mayor

-"¡ESTÚPIDAS SENSACIONES!"- cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para relajarse –"¿Porque estoy tan nervioso?"-

-Kai- lo llamó con voz sedosa -¿Me amas?- el bicolor dio un respingo y abrió los ojos de golpe -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mirándole a la cara

-¿Yo? Cl-claro- afirmó con la cabeza un par de veces. El menor sonrió

-Dímelo-

-¿El qué?-

-Dime que me amas- sonrió interiormente aunque la cara que mostraba en ese momento era de seriedad –"Jejeje... ¡Me lo voy a pasar bomba haciendo esto!"- pensó divertido

-Te... te-te...-"¡Vamos Kai, solo estas fingiendo!"- Te amo- miró al peliazul y pasó un brazo por su cintura –Ahora dímelo tú- Tyson se acercó a su rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos

-Te amo- le susurró con una sonrisa

Eso era más de lo que Kai podía soportar, apartó a Tyson y rápidamente se puso de pie con la cabeza gacha intentando esconder su nerviosismo y el fuerte sonrojo de sus mejillas. Sin decir nada salió a toda velocidad del apartamento del menor dejando la puerta entreabierta por la prisa...

El peliazul vio con atención cada movimiento y reacción de Kai e incluso vio su sonrojo. Cerró la puerta e inmediatamente estalló en carcajadas. Estaba más que satisfecho, no esperaba que Kai fuese tan... fácil. Se sentó en el sofá con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro...

-Tyson uno... Kai cero- siguió riendo –Muy bien Kai... Quieres jugar ¿verdad?. ¡Pues jugaremos a tu juego de amor!. Pero yo soy quien lleva ventaja- rió levemente acomodándose en el sofá –Me vengaré poco a poco, te haré creer que me muero por ti súper actor de pacotilla y después... jajajaja...- rió por lo que tenía en mente en ese momento

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¡GENIAL!. ¡PERFECTO KAI!. ¡TODO A SALIDO SEGÚN LO PLANEADO!- se decía con sarcasmo -¡Casi salgo corriendo como una niña asustada!. ¡Oh!- se puso las manos en la cara -¿Porque me he sentido así?. ¿Porque?- recordó cuando el peliazul le dijo que le ama y volvió a sentir esas sensaciones que le incomodaban pero a la vez le hacían sentirse bien -¡No quiero enamorarme de él!... ¡Lo odio!. ¡Lo odio!... ¡Me siento estúpido!... Si sigo así, el plan no saldrá y no me podré vengar de ese crío. Esto se me está escapando de las manos- se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama -¿Y si me olvido de la venganza? No se... si él me ama y yo le amo...- enmudeció por lo que acababa de decir y se puso de pie tan rápido que casi se cae al suelo –Solo estoy confundido, nunca antes había fingido amar a nadie... ¡Oh, ya se! Estoy actuando tan bien que hasta yo mismo me lo creo, jejejeje... Sí, es eso, soy tan buen actor...- suspiró frustrado –Me daré una buena ducha y me iré con Tala para terminar de hablar lo que dejamos a medias antes-

**CONTUNUARÁ... ...**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

¡Holaaa! Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado tanto como los anteriores XD Ya se, no ha habido patadas en esa zona de la anatomía de Kai ú.ùU pero todo a sido culpa de Max, así que si tenéis que quejaros a alguien, que sea al rubito fanático de Takashi n-n

¡Ah! Y si alguien me va a dejar un review, que no lo haga por Log-in, porque no se porque, la pagina no lo permite con mis fics ¬¬

**REVIEWS:**

**KAILY HIWATARI- **Sí la vieja esa era una pervertida n-n Y Tyson no es un diablo... ¡Es peor! O.O. Y como tú pusiste, sí, siempre lo tiene todo bajo control. Cada cosa que hace esta pensada al milímetro. Es un as mi lindo Ty-chan. ¡Sayonara! nxn

**QUIMERA-** ¡Quimeritaaa! Jajaja... lo que me reí con tu review XD XD Kai de poste de la luz... ¡Bah! En verdad no es tan famoso, lo que pasa es que se lo tiene muy creído, pero ya le bajará los humos mi Ty-chan, ya verás, jejejeje... Sí, Kai es tres años mayor que Tyson, ya paso de ese rollo de que siempre se lleven un año ¬¬ No quiero repetirme. Uuuff, ya se que voy muy rápido con mis actualizaciones, pero tú ya sabes porque lo hago. No doy abasto, me la paso todo el día escribiendo, menos mal que el curso de mecanografía me ayuda y las manos me vuelan en le teclado ú.ù Pero en fin, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo chica. ¡Ah! Y me gusto mucho hablar contigo el otro día por msn n-n ¡Sayonara! nxn

**ARI-YUNA-** Jajajaja... Obedeciendo tu orden, lo he continuado XD XD

Tyson: -¡Lo ha hecho porque no quiere que le pegues!. ¡Porque vosotras sois dos (Ari y Ari Autentica) y ella es solo una!-

Jejeje... Me alegra que os guste a ti y a tu segunda personalidad. Y ya como te conté, el rubito impide que Tyson haga la hazaña de patear cierta zona de Kai T-T A ver si a la próxima dices la otra cualidad de Kai. Me ha gustado hablar contigo por el MSN, que eres muy simpática XD ¡Sayonara! nxn

**RAVEN KINOMIYA-** Concuerdo contigo, Tyson es sexy y hermoso... y no sigo más porque puedo llenar un folio ¬¬U Te diré que las cosas que Kai verá no son lo que parece con Tyson. Se las da de listillo, pero esta quedando como estúpido (y más que va a quedar... XD) Espero leerte de nuevo por aquí Raven ¡Sayonara! nxn

**KARI-** Tyson no es lo que parece en este fic, no tiene un pelo de tonto (como pensó Kai en el capi n-n) Me alegra saber que te gusta como escribo Kari. Este capitulo no ha estado tan divertido, pero tranquila que Tyson seguirá haciendo de las suyas con Kai (es un chico malvado O.O) Espero leerte de nuevo ¡Sayonara! nxn

**SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN- **En este fic, están llenando a Tyson de alabanzas por patear a Kai y dejarlo como memo O.O Jejeje... ¿Qué como le hago para escribir tan pronto? Sencillo. A finales de diciembre o primeros de enero me quitan internet. Esa es la razón de que vaya echando chispas n-ñU Y quiero terminar los tres fics para entonces y el tiempo es oro. Lamento mucho no poder terminar de leer Dos Palabras que era mi favorito de tus fics T-T pero bueno, si no se puede, no se puede TT-TT Y lo del otro fic, Amor Imposible, sobre que todos los besos son diferentes te diré que... leas el siguiente capitulo n-ñU no te puedo decir nada más porque sino hablo mas de la cuenta y ya me ha pasado más de una vez ú.ù Bueno, espero leerte de nuevo ¡Sayonara! nxn

**GINNY –FLOR DE CEREZO- **Bueno, bueno, eres nuevita en mis fics n-n ¡Bienvenida! Y las venganzas de Ty-chan, la verdad es que me paro a pensar ¿Yo que le haría a Kai si estuviese en el lugar de Tyson? y así me salieron las venganzas (lo de la cámara de fotos y la cámara de video n-ñU) jejeje... Soy malvada, lo se. Pero es que quería escribir algo totalmente diferente y al final me salió esto, que la verdad no creí que le gustara a nadie y me equivoque O.O Me hace feliz saber que mi fic te hizo reír y te alegró la vida, por lo menos un ratito XD Espero leerte de nuevo ¡Sayonara! nxn

**WILON ERIES- **¡Hola! tú también eres nuevo ¿o nueva? o-O¡Bienvenido/a! XD Ya se que sentiré más satisfecha si acabo el fic, pero, párate a pensar esto. Si no recibo reviews, entiendo con eso que no lo lee nadie así que no me merece la pena gastar el tiempo y esforzarme en crear el fic. Yo lo veo así n-n Y bueno, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y leerte por aquí de nuevo ¡Sayonara! nxn

**OKAMI REIKO- **¡Viva Tysooon! non ¡Sííí! XD Este capitulo no ha tenido gracia pero bueno, todos los capítulos no pueden ser iguales n-ñUU Y Tala perdió su anillo por tonto, que no se lo hubiese dejado al "súper actor Kai Hiwatari" (nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬) Y te diré que a Tyson se le ocurren muuuchas cosas para hacerle a Kai

Tyson: -¡Mi prioridad son los rodillazos en la entrepierna!- XD XD XD

Pero más cosas además de eso ¬¬ Más cosas que si sigues leyendo, las descubrirás, jejeje... ¡Sayonara! nxn

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Y bueno, poco más que decir... Lo de siempre ¬¬ que me dejéis un review dando me vuestra humilde opinión. (Que pesada ¬¬) Eso sí, no me lo dejéis por Log-in que la pagina no lo permite con mis fics. Esta vez no pongo avance del siguiente capitulo, pero ya está casi, casi listo XD XD

¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aun así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas ¬¬…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

**-Negritas-** palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

**CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-¡No quiero enamorarme de él!... ¡Lo odio!. ¡Lo odio!... ¡Me siento estúpido!... Si sigo así, el plan no saldrá y no me podré vengar de ese crío. Esto se me está escapando de las manos- se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama -¿Y si me olvido de la venganza? No se... si él me ama y yo le amo...- enmudeció por lo que acababa de decir y se puso de pie tan rápido que casi se cae al suelo –Solo estoy confundido, nunca antes había fingido amar a nadie... ¡Oh, ya se! Estoy actuando tan bien que hasta yo mismo me lo creo, jejejeje... Sí, es eso, soy tan buen actor...- suspiró frustrado –Me daré una buena ducha y me iré con Tala para terminar de hablar lo que dejamos a medias antes-

**CONTINUARÁ... ...**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¿Y sabéis qué? Salió corriendo de lo nervioso que se puso, jajajaja... ¡Que tonto es Kai! Solo con decirle- se aclaró la garganta y cogió aire –Te amo- dijo en el mismo tono de aquel día –Jajajaja... ¡Nunca me había divertido tanto en toda mi vida!- siguió riendo

-Jo Tyson, es que hasta yo me lo creería. Pones un tono... y esa cara... Hasta parece que estés enamorado de verdad- el peliazul sonrió satisfecho al escuchar eso

-Y desde entonces no ha pisado mi apartamento, hoy hace cinco días. Estoy en la gloria sin ese pesado todo el día metido en mi apartamento, ya parecía mi sombra de lo pesado que era-

-¡Oye Tyson!- replicó Max –Eso es mentira, Takashi no es malo- aseguró en tono firme –Él no engaña a las personas. Lo que pasa es que te has enamorado de él y te lo quieres quedar para ti solo- el peliazul rió a carcajadas

-No gracias, es todo tuyo amigo- dijo en un tono tranquilo –Si quieres puedes ser el amante de **mi novio**, no me importa- se encogió de hombros –Yo solo le sigo el juego... Por lo menos no me aburro- dijo con simpleza

-¿En serio no estás enamorado de Takashi?- preguntó arrastrando el nombre mientras lo miraba inquisidoramente

-No- sonrió ampliamente

-¿En serio que no?- preguntó no muy convencido

-Nop- contestó con la misma sonrisa

-¿Me lo juras?-

-Sí- rió de manera nerviosa

-¿Lo juras por lo que más quieras?-

-Sí- una gota apareció en su cabeza –Te lo juro por mi televisor de plasma de treinta y dos pulgadas-

-Max, déjalo ya- dijo Ray –Cuando jura algo por su televisor de plasma de treinta y dos pulgadas, es que dice la verdad-

-Ok... ¿Pero enserio que no te gusta?- preguntó señalándolo como si fuese culpable de algo

-Cierra la boca de una vez- Tyson frunció ligeramente el ceño un poco hastiado

-Tyson, ahora hablando en serio. Ahora no estás enamorado de él pero, estos juegos son...- se detuvo un momento pensando la palabra –peligrosos. Te puedes acabar enamorando de verdad- Tyson negó con la cabeza –Recuerda que una vez lo estuviste-

-¡Bah!- hizo un ademán con la mano quitándole importancia –Ray, eso no cuenta. Eso era un estúpido amor de fanático obsesionado. Era igual que Max- dijo mirando al mencionado

-Eras peor que Max- aseguró Ray –Cuando Kai salía en la tele, te lanzabas a ella a abrazarla y en las escenas en las que Kai se quitaba camiseta las grababas y luego las veías una y otra vez... Creo que por eso Max está tan obsesionado con él, le contagiaste tu vicio- Tyson se molestó por eso, pero no dejo que sus amigos lo notaran

-Eso era antes y...- intentó explicarse un poco avergonzado

-Recuerdo que siempre gritabas... ¡Takashi es el mejor y el más guapo de todos lo actores del mundo!. ¡Cuando yo sea actor aprenderé de él!. ¡Es tan, tan guapo y actúa tan bien!... Y suspirabas como niña enamorada Tyson- dijo el rubio mirándolo fijamente. Y ahora sí, el peliazul no pudo ocultar su molestia

-¡Ya!. ¡Ya! Sí, **antes** puede ser que estuviera enamorado de él, pero ahora no- se cruzó de brazos –Además, por aquel entones yo tenía diecisiete años, era un crío enamoradizo. Eso era como ya he dicho antes, un amor de fanático, o mejor dicho, obsesión de fanático- miró a sus amigos y estos negaron con la cabeza dándole a entender que no le creían -¡Yo odio a Kai!. ¿Es que no lo entendéis?- preguntó algo exasperado -¡Es arrogante, presumido, maleducado, estúpido, mal actor, gordo, atractivo, imbécil, se cree lo mejor del mundo pero no lo es, y por si fuera poco él...!-

-¡STOP!. ¡STOP!- interrumpió Max moviendo los brazos -¿Atractivo?. ¿Has dicho atractivo?- preguntó incrédulo

-¡NOO!- exclamó con enfado -¡HE DICHO MAL NACIDO!-

-Has dicho atractivo- aseguró el chino con seriedad, mirándolo de reojo. Max afirmó con la cabeza

-Es que... se me a trabado la lengua- dijo riendo de manera forzada –Pero quería decir mal nacido- aseguró con semblante serio -¿Enserio he dicho atractivo?- preguntó curioso e incrédulo ya que no recordaba haber dicho eso

-Sí- aseguraron inmediatamente sus amigos

-Tyson, mejor que olvides ese juego o como lo llames ahora que puedes, uno sufre mucho cuando un amor no es correspondido- advirtió Ray

-Tú lo has dicho, **un amor**, pero yo no siento eso por él, así que acabe como acabe esto, no sufriré por Kai- dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Ray y Max afirmaron solo por darle la razón, ya que cuando a su amigo se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¿Pero fue enserio lo que me dijiste Kai?. ¿Todavía te sientes atraído por Tyson? Ya llevas cinco días sin verle y...-

-... no lo se- susurró

-¿No lo sabes?. ¡Tío, eso nos estropeará la venganza!- replicó

-Ya lo se- murmuró

-... mejor que te olvides del plan y te vengues de otro modo más sencillo para ti- eso enfureció a Kai –No eres capaz de hacer esto-

-¿Qué no soy capaz?- preguntó subiendo el tono de voz, ya que en ese momento él pensaba lo mismo que su amigo, que no era capaz de hacerlo y eso le hacía enfurecer -¡SÍ SOY CAPAZ, YA VERÁS!. ¡NO ME SIENTO ATRAIDO HACIA ESE CRÍO!. ¡SOLO ME CONFUNDÍ UN POCO Y YA ESTÁ!- se excusó

-Kai, si no vas con cuidado, serás tú quien se enamore, y él te pisoteará- advirtió

-¡NUNCA!- exclamó encolerizado –Seré yo quien le haga sufrir- rió maliciosamente -¡Esto no me puede salir mal, ya lo he hecho antes. Millones de veces, y me ha salido bien!- dijo con altanería –Es solo estar un tiempo con él, luego dejarlo y disfrutar de su sufrimiento y de verlo suplicándome que vuelva con él porque sin mi no puede vivir- miró a Tala con superioridad –No me va a salir mal- aseguró mirandolo de forma fría

-Pero Tyson no es igual que los otros, te está costando bastante con él y...-

-¡Yo seré quien le pisotee a él!- sentenció –Ya verás Tala, solo con decirle un par de veces te amo, fingir cariño y ser algo atento con él, lo tendré en el bote- se frotó las manos ansioso

* * *

-¡Ya veréis chicos!- exclamo Tyson entusiasmado –Solo tengo que fingir que siento amor por él, decirle que le amo de vez en cuando. Esto será muy fácil, fingir amor verdadero y cariño- sonrió –Y entonces... lo tendré en mis manos y me reiré de él todo lo que quiera- sonrió malicioso

* * *

-El muy tonto no ha sospechado que estoy fingiendo con él y que lo que en realidad siento hacia él es odio... aunque el otro día me puse algo nervioso, eso no volverá a ocurrir- aseguró –Esto ya es algo personal-

* * *

-¡Os lo digo enserio chicos! Kai ni siquiera a sospechado que todo lo mío es actuación... No sabe que todos mis movimientos están bien calculados y me rió de él a sus espaldas... e incluso en su cara- río recordando el día que le echó esa fotografía y de pronto su semblante se volvió serio –Esto ya es algo personal-

* * *

Mientras, tres chicos, un rubio, un moreno y un pelirrojo soltaban un largo suspiro pensando en que nada bueno saldría de ese juego...

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Después de pasar la tarde con su amigo pelirrojo, se fue directamente a su apartamento. Tenía que pensar como ser cariñoso con Tyson pero sin que eso le afectara a él. El peliazul no le volvería a pillar desprevenido como hace cinco días. No. Esta vez, él iba a ser el primero en atacar...

El timbre sonó un par de veces sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la puerta y al abrir se encontró con el peliazul y su permanente sonrisa...

-Hola Kai- besó sus labios de forma rápida y ligera y entró –Bonito apartamento- dijo sorprendido mientras miraba a su alrededor la decoración y los muebles lujosos

-Que ha...- se aclaró la garganta, ya que había comenzado a hablar en un tono seco -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó más tranquilo. El peliazul infló los mofletes en berrinche

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió -¿Acaso no puedo venir a verte?- se sentó en el sofá –Oye, me has abandonado, se supone que somos novios- le dijo en un falso tono ofendido y con cara de puchero

-Claro que sí... es solo que... He estado muy ocupado últimamente- le sonrió y se sentó junto a él -¿Te quedas a cenar?-

-Yo ya he cenado. Oye, es algo tarde para que cenes ¿no?- dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca. Se pegó a él sonriendo juguetonamente -¿Porque no hacemos otra cosa?- se sentó en sus piernas –Algo... mucho mejor- le susurró

-¿Algo como qué?- sonrió interiormente –Algo como...-

-¡Algo como dormiiir!- exclamo feliz poniéndose de pie –Esta tarde la he pasado con mis amigos y estoy echo polvo. ¿Dónde está la cama?. ¿Dónde?. ¿Dónde?-

-Dor-dor... ¿dormir?... ¿Te referías a eso?- preguntó desilusionado y despues preguntó algo nervioso -¿Vas a dormir conmigo?. ¿En-en mi cama?-

-¿No querrás que siendo tu novio duerma en el sofá?- alzó una ceja

-No, claro que no. Es solo que yo creí que tú me ibas a decir que...- suspiró desilusionado sin darse cuenta –Esa es mi habitación- señaló la puerta

-¡Bien!- salió corriendo hacia allí

-Se supone que yo iba a dar el primer paso... Bueno, da igual, ahora está en mi terreno y lo podré manejar mejor- sonrió de lado. Miró la puerta de su habitación –Conociendo a ese criajo seguro que se pone a saltar en la cama- entró rápidamente –Tyson, no vayas a saltar en...- se detuvo en seco en el umbral de la puerta al verlo en ropa interior

-Kai- sonrió –Fíjate, se me ha olvidado traerme el pijama, jejeje... No te importa que duerma así ¿verdad?- puso carita inocente

-En...- sacudió la cabeza al notar que se había quedado embobado –En absoluto- susurró. Lo miró de arriba abajo sin poder evitar detener la vista en ciertas partes

-Kai, no me mires de esa forma- le dio la espalda -Cierra la boca o te entraran moscas- una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios –No es la primera vez que me ves así- rió. Pero en ese momento recordó algo que le hizo girarse hacia el bicolor rápidamente -¡Kai!- dio un respingo al verlo justamente detrás suyo –Jejeje... Uy, me has asustado- confesó con una risita nerviosa –Te quería preguntar algo...- se alejó un par de pasos ya que no le gustaba la forma en la que le miraba el mayor -¿Puedo dormir tranquilo esta noche?. Eeh, nada de cámaras de fotos, ni cinturones, ni nada de eso ¿verdad?- Kai se acercó cortando la distancia y le acarició la mejilla lentamente con el dorso de la mano

-Puedes dormir tranquilo- dijo en un tono dulce que impresionó a Tyson. Vio las mejillas del menor sonrojarse y sonrió –Ven, vamos a dormir- le cogió la mano y lo acercó a la cama. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama –Métete¿o es que piensas dormir de pie?- pregunto sonriente al ver al menor de pie, estático junto la cama

-Voy, voy-

Se tumbó alejado del mayor, Kai no le inspiraba confianza y mucho menos le agradaba. Solo había ido allí porque estaba aburrido y se iba a reír de Kai un rato. De improviso se vio envuelto en los brazos del bicolor y muy apegado al cuerpo de éste...

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- contestó en tono neutro Tyson

Abrazó con menos ímpetu a Kai, cuando éste lo apegó de nuevo a su cuerpo, como si quisiera que se fundiera con él. Como pudo, puso las manos en el pecho del mayor e intentó alejarse de forma disimulada, pero Kai no se lo permitía. Nervioso, se revolvió un poco entre sus brazos, pidiéndole en silencio que le soltara, pero esos brazos parecían no tener intención de soltarle, no por el momento. Suspiró resignado…

-"Vaya nochecita me espera"- intentó alejarse de nuevo -"¿Porque no me suelta el imbécil éste¡Me va asfixiar!"- se intentó alejar de nuevo, sin resultados -"Al final no me a dado tiempo a hacer nada... Bueno, mañana haré de las mías con Kai"-

-¿Nervioso?- preguntó el bicolor fijando su mirada en los ojos zafiro

-En absoluto- negó con la cabeza –Yo no estoy nervioso- le devolvió la mirada con seriedad

-¿Entonces?- sonrió interiormente

-¿Entonces qué?- enarcó una ceja

-¿Porque no te estas quieto?-

-Porque... eh... ¡Buenas noches!- exclamó cerrando los ojos

-"Está nervioso con nuestra cercanía, se le nota"- lo miró triunfante –"Y muy inquieto"- pensó cuando el peliazul se intentó liberar de nuevo del abrazo aún con los ojos cerrados, cosa que él impidió –"Tengo que pensar que es lo que haré mañana"- lo que no sabía es que el peliazul estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que él en ese momento

Abrió los ojos algo cansado, no había pasado una buena noche ya que Kai lo tuvo abrazado toda la noche y no le dejó casi moverse. Enfocó la vista y se encontró con par de ojos color escarlata que le miraban fijamente. Abrió más los ojos en sorpresa y dio un respingo separándose todo lo que pudo de ese par de ojos…

-Ka-Kai- rió nervioso –Me has asustado... eh... estas muy cerca y... ¿Qué me miras tanto?-

-Te ves adorable cuando duermes- le susurró. Se acercó a besarle, pero Tyson se retiró sentándose en la cama -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó mirándolo divertido al notar que estaba igual o incluso más nervioso que la noche anterior

-"¿Porque estoy tan nervioso? Este tipo no me puede poner nervioso. ¡Es el más odioso de todos!"- cerró los ojos por un instante y cogió aire lentamente para después volverlos a abrir –No me pasa... nada- desvió a otro lado molesto al notar que no se había relajado en absoluto

-¿No me das mi beso de buenos días?- preguntó en un tono inocente que le puso los pelos de punta a Tyson. Se sentó a su lado

-Sí- dijo de forma mecánica, pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Una mano en su mentón le hizo girar la cara -¡No!-

-¿No qué?- se acercó un poco

-No me beses- se separó sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Kai enarcó las cejas con cara de confusión aunque por dentro era otra cosa, ya que se intentaba aguantar la risa –Tengo que irme ya- se puso de pie y se vistió lo más rápido que podía

-A ti te ocurre algo- aseguró viendo la forma apresurada con la que se vestía Tyson

-No-

-Bueno...- se acercó a él –Entonces dame un beso- sonrió. Tyson se acercó y se lo dio en la mejilla apenas tocándole –Vaya un beso- masculló agarrándolo de la cintura –Esto es un beso- envolvió los labios del menor con los suyos. Notó como el menor temblaba en sus brazos, sonrió contra el beso y lo pegó a él besándolo con más pasión –"Mejor no podía salir mi plan"- pensó satisfecho por las reacciones de Tyson

El beso le había tomado totalmente desprevenido y no le dio tiempo a separarse. Le impidió a Kai profundizar el beso cuando éste se lo pidió pasando la lengua repetidas veces por sus labios. Puso las manos en su pecho y empujándolo lo separó de él mirándolo enojado…

-¿Me tienes miedo?- preguntó Kai riendo. El peliazul sacudió la cabeza para tranquilizarse

-¡NO!. ¡No me gusta que me beses!- se quejó dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos con cara de molestia -¡Besas fatal!. ¡Parece mentira que no sepas besar! Me estabas dejando sin aire ¡Idiota!- escuchó al bicolor reír -¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?- preguntó en tono frío girando un poco la cabeza y mirándolo de reojo

-El problema no es mío, es tuyo- rió con arrogancia –Temblabas como gelatina, me tienes miedo Tyson-

-¡NO!- gritó encarándolo –Es solo que... bueno, no lo se. ¡Pero tú no me das miedo!-

-Mph ¿Qué te parece si salimos esta tarde?-

-Bueno- dijo sin ganas encogiéndose de hombros

-No eres un novio muy cariñoso- Tyson le miró sorprendido

-¿Qué?- "¡Es cierto, tengo que fingir!. ¡Me he descentrado y ya ni recordaba porque estoy aquí!"- alzó la cabeza -¡Claro que saldré contigo!. ¿A que hora?-

-Ya paso yo a recogerte-

-Muy bien. Sayonara- le dio un rápido beso y salió de allí

Entró corriendo a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama inquieto por el nerviosismo que aún sentía en su cuerpo…

-Oh, que mal, que mal... ¡Maldición!- se quejó -¿Porque me ponía tan nervioso tener a Kai tan cerca?. ¡No puede ser!. ¡Estoy comenzando a sentir cosas por Kai que no quiero sentir!- se tapó la cara con ambas manos –A ver… céntrate Tyson- soltó un largo suspiro y retiró las manos –Kai es tu enemigo y lo odias. Solo estás jugando con él y cuando te aburras lo dejarás, y ya está. Fin de la historia- se sentó –Kai juega conmigo, pero él no sabe que yo lo se, así que tengo ventaja… supongo. Tengo que sacarle provecho a eso- recordó el beso que le dio el bicolor hacía un rato provocando que su corazón latiera con rapidez y se sonrojase -¡NO!. ¡NO!. ¡Estúpidos sentimientos! No voy a enamorarme de Kai ¡No quiero!. ¡Él no me gusta!… Aarg, mejor me doy una buena ducha a ver si dejo de decir estupideces de una buena vez-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-Bien, Tyson está en mis manos, y lo mejor es que el muy tonto no sabe que me estoy riendo de él- rió pensando en la reacción del peliazul esa mañana -¡Ja! Y Tala decía que no sería capaz de hacerlo, que iluso es. ¡Claro que puedo hacerlo!. ¡Lo haré, y hasta que no vea a Tyson sufrir no estaré tranquilo!- sonrió con malicia –Esto va a ser mucho más sencillo de lo que pensaba, ese Tyson es un fácil, como todos los demás- sonrió –Aunque no lo culpo por enamorarse de mi, después de todo... ¿Quién se resistiría a mí? Nadie- dijo con arrogancia -¡Yo soy perfecto!- se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto presumido. Inesperadamente algo pasó por su cabeza. Un recuerdo. Recordó el día que vio a Tyson solo con esa toalla en la cintura e inmediatamente su cara se puso completamente roja –Tyson, tiene un cuerpo... simplemente perfecto. ¡Esa maldita toalla, se pudo haber caído al suelo!- masculló -Me gustó tanto tenerlo abrazado toda la noche- sonrió tontamente pensando en el chico de ojos zafiro. Sacudió su cabeza varias veces, sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza –Si sigo pensando y diciendo estas cosas, no será tan fácil vengarme- dijo preocupado –Pero lo que yo siento es solo atracción física, así que el plan saldrá bien de todas formas. Nadie sufre por una atracción física ¿no? No es como el amor con el que sí se sufre. Lo mío solo es un tonto deseo por poseerlo- enmudeció un momento -... ¡Bah! En cuanto me lo lleve a la cama se me pasará- se encogió de hombros quitándole toda importancia

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-Oye Max¿tú que crees que saldrá de todo esto?-

-¿A que te refieres?- le preguntó al chino

-A lo que nos contó Tyson. Eso de fingir que ama a Kai-

-Pues... pienso que... ¡Tyson es un maldito afortunado porque el puede besar a Takashi y yo no!- exclamó con cascaditas en los ojos

-Max, enserio-

-¿Pues que voy a pensar? Al final Tyson se va a arrepentir. Estoy seguro de que se enamorará y va a sufrir. Porque aunque adore a Takashi, sabemos que a tenido muchos amantes y no se a tomado enserio ninguna relación que a tenido. Nunca lo ha hecho. Recuerda que cuando la prensa anunciaba que Takashi tenía pareja, Tyson ardía en celos y lo teníamos que sujetar para que no destrozara la televisión-

-Lo mismo que yo estaba pensando- suspiró de forma pesada –Pero es que Tyson es tan testarudo... se que no dejará eso hasta que no consiga lo que quiere. Y siento decirlo, pero no lo conseguirá-

-Bueno, ya es mayorcito ¿no? Él sabrá lo que hace-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¿Y a donde quieres ir hoy Tyson?- preguntó cogiéndole la mano

-Me da igual- miró a otro lado, controlandose para no soltar la mano de Kai, porque se supone que lo ama. Y sin ganas, le agarró tambien la mano –Donde tú quieras ir- en ese momento dos chicas se pusieron delante de ellos

-Disculpad- comenzó a hablar una de ellas -¿Vosotros sois los actores Kai Hiwatari y Tyson Granger?-

-¡Claro que sí boba!- exclamó la otra dándole un codazo en el brazo -¿Es que no los ves?-

-¡Lo sabía!- se abalanzó a Tyson y lo abrazó -¡Somos vuestras mayores fans!-

-Eh, jejeje... Vaya, eso sí que no... me lo esperaba- dijo casi sin aire por decir algo. En ese momento se percató de algo, Kai y él no llevaban puestas ni sus gorras, ni sus gafas de sol para que la gente no les reconociera por la calle -¡Maldición!- masculló

-¡Mi favorito es Kai!- se lanzó al bicolor abrazándolo por el cuello –Ya te lo dije amiga, Kai es más guapo que Tyson-

-¿Bromeas? Tyson es mil veces más guapo que Kai-

-Oye chica ¿me sueltas? No puedo respirar- dijo el peliazul. Tres chicas más se acercaron al escuchar el jaleo que estaban haciendo las otras dos

-¡Tú! Ya está bien, suéltame- dijo Kai en tono frío apartando a la chica bastante de él –No seas molesta- la miró de forma asesina

-¡Esos son Kai y Tyson!- gritó una joven emocionada, llamando la atención de más personas. Se acercó corriendo y apartó a la que abrazaba al peliazul para que ella pudiera abrazarle -¿Me firmas un autógrafo?-

-No tengo bolígrafo...- antes de terminar, un montón de bolígrafos y rotuladores aparecieron ante sus ojos -¡Kyyaaa!- dio un salto hacia atrás

-¡Coge mi boli!- exclamó una

-¡No, coge el mío!-

-¡No las escuches a ellas, coge el mío!-

-Sí, sí, vale- dijo Tyson nervioso retrocediendo un par de pasos. Cogió uno –No tengo papel- dijo nervioso

-¡Fírmame aquí!- dijo un chica señalándose el hombro

-¡A mi, aquí!- otra chica se levantó la camiseta y se señaló la barriga. A Tyson le apareció una gota en la cabeza

-¿No podéis traer un papel o algo por el estilo?- preguntó el peliazul nervioso. Una chica se acercó a Kai

-¿Me lo firmas?- le preguntó de forma tímida extendiéndole un papel y un bolígrafo

-Olvídame- dijo en tono frío sin molestarse en mirarla. Vio a más chicas acercarse a ellos –Tyson– murmuró –Tyson- levantó un poco el tono de voz –Tyson, vamonos ya, o nos vamos a arrepentir- al no recibir respuesta, lo miró y lo vio firmando con un rotulador en el escote de una chica -¿Qué?- lo cogió de la mano -¡Nos vamos!- dijo molesto tirando de él

-Ka-Kai, no he terminado de firmar- se quejó

-¡Me da igual!- contestó con enfado -¿Qué hacías firmándole a esa chica ahí?- lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-Pues, quería que le firmara ahí- dijo con simpleza y aunque le asustó un poco la mirada de Kai, no se lo demostró

-¡Sí, y tú vas y le haces caso!-

-Sí-

-¡TYSON!- gritaron a sus espaldas. Se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta -¿ERES NOVIO DE KAI?-

-...- miró al bicolor sin saber que decir

-¿PORQUE VAIS COGIDOS DE LA MANO?- gritó otra mientras el mismo grupo de gente se volvía a acercar a ellos

-Oh, oh- dijo Tyson viendo a Kai gruñir

-¡Tyson es mi novio!. ¿Os a quedado claro?. ¡Así que os quiero a todas a cien kilómetros de él!- gritó. Las chicas se detuvieron en seco al escuchar el tono amenazante

-¿En serio?. ¿Desde cuando?- se acercaron y comenzaron a asaltarlos con preguntas, crispándole los nervios a Kai

-Prepárate para correr- le murmuró Kai al menor que afirmó con la cabeza -¡YA!- gritó y salieron a correr al mismo tiempo

-Kai... K-Kai... ¡Nos están... siguiendo!- le dijo mientras corrían de forma desesperada

-Tú solo sígueme... ¡Por aquí!- entró en un parque. Se escondió detrás del tronco de un gran árbol y agarró a Tyson del brazo ya que éste iba a pasar de largo –Ponte aquí- hizo que apoyara la espalda en el tronco del árbol

-¿No vendrán detrás esas locas?- preguntó jadeando de cansancio. Kai se asomó y rápidamente se escondió

-Hay más que antes- le susurró -¡Por Dios, son irritantes- suspiró cansado –Y tú...- puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Tyson –que sepas que soy muy celoso- le susurró mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-¿A que viene eso?- preguntó desconcertado

-Por esas chicas de antes, no parabas de manosearlas-

-¡Oye!. ¡Hablas como si fuese una especie de pervertido! Yo solo firmaba donde ellas me lo pedían y punto- se defendió

-No tienes que hacer lo que ellas te digan-

-Mph, a mi no me cuesta nada. Solo es una tonta firma y ellas son felices con eso... No quiero que se desilusionen de mí, como a mí me pasó con mi actor favorito-

-... ¿Quién era?-

-Nadie. No tengo actor favorito- miró a otro lado -¿Porque se los has dicho?- preguntó molesto mirándolo de reojo

-¿El qué?-

-Pues que tú y yo estamos juntos... ¿Qué va a ser?- frunció ligeramente el ceño

-¿Te molesta?- no sabía porque, pero se sintió mal

-... no... No lo se- miró al suelo esquivando la mirada de Kai

-¿Te molesta que la gente sepa que eres mi novio?- preguntó extremadamente sorprendido -¿Porque?- exigió saber

-Mph...- "Porque eso no estaba en mis planes. Pero bueno, ya que más da"-

-¿Porque te molesta?- casi gritó. El peliazul pensó una excusa rápida

-Eh... ¡No!. ¡No es que me moleste!- exclamo nervioso al ver la mirada asesina que Kai le dirigía –Es porque... cuando la prensa se entere de esto, no nos dejará en paz- escuchar eso tranquilizó instantáneamente a Kai

-Creí que era otra cosa- sonrió

-¿Porque otra cosa iba a ser? Es por la prensa, los periodista y esas cosas- sonrió de manera nerviosa -son muy pesados y...- fue callado por un beso

No le apetecía para nada corresponder al beso del bicolor, pero lo hizo ya que se supone que está enamorado de él y tenía que fingir. Solo esperaba que a Kai no le diera por besarle muy seguido...

-No eres muy apasionado que digamos. Parece que estoy besando a una estatua, no te mueves- el peliazul se enfadó por el comentario

-¿Sí¡Pues déjame decirte que mis antiguos novios no opinaban como tú!- se cruzó de brazos y alzó la cabeza mirándolo con esa arrogancia que solía tener Kai

-Ya... ¿Y cuantos novios has tenido?-

-Muchos- contestó mirándolo con enfado

-Jajaja... Sí, seguro ¿Y cuanto es lo máximo que has durado con uno?-

-¡Más que tú con los tuyos seguro!- Kai ni se inmutó ante eso –Dos años y medio- dijo más calmado –No soy como tú, que cambiabas de pareja cada mes-

-Porque no iba enserio con ninguno de ellos. Nunca voy enserio con nadie- al escucharse a sí mismo, se mordió el labio inferior y se reprendió mentalmente

-Ya lo se- sonrió Tyson divertido dejando a Kai totalmente desconcertado –Tú nunca vas enserio con nadie-

-Ah... emmm... yo... ¡Pero tú eres diferente!. ¡Contigo sí voy enserio!- el menor rió desconcertándolo

-Sí, sí, seguro- dijo con un ligero tono de sarcasmo. Apartó el brazo del bicolor y salió caminando tranquilamente bajo la mirada atónita de Kai

-¿Será que él sabe que yo...?. ¿Qué estoy jugando con él?. ¡No!- salió corriendo tras él y lo agarró de la cintura –Tyson, hablo enserio... Te amo- el menor intentaba aguantarse la risa

-Sí, sí. Te creo Kai- hizo un ademán con la mano –Te creo, yo también siento lo mismo- se detuvo en seco –Kai- lo llamó en tono suave

-Que-

-¡CORRE!- gritó corriendo en la dirección en la que vinieron andando, dejando a Kai atrás

-¿Qué?- vio a las chicas de antes correr hacia ellos y salió corriendo detrás de Tyson -¡ESPERAME!- grito

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-Ah ah... Ya estamos...a… salvo, ah ah- jadeaba el peliazul recargado en la puerta de su apartamento

-¡Traidor!- ¬¬ -¡Me has dejado atrás, casi me atrapan esas locas y no te has dignado a ayudarme!- le reprochó

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés gordo- se dejó caer en el sofá pasando los brazos detrás de su cabeza –Aah... Estoy muerto de calor y de cansancio- cerró los ojos

-¡Oye, yo no estoy gordo!. ¡Tengo un cuerpo perfecto!- dijo mirándose a sí mismo

-Sí, mister cuerpazo- dijo con sarcasmo -¿Cómo puedes tener tanto ego?- lo miró de forma fría

-Solo digo la verdad- se acercó –Oye Tyson... Te repito que lo de antes es enserio, te amo-

-……-

-¿Si no me crees, porque estás conmigo?-

-No lo se- se encogió de hombros -¿Porque yo sí te amo?- preguntó poniéndole una cara y un tono inocente

-¡Y yo a ti!- replicó –Y ya te he dicho que soy muy celoso, así que no quiero que te acerques tanto a esas niñas tan pesadas-

-No me gustan los novios celosos, me aburren- dijo mirando al techo –Dos de mis antiguos novios, eran celosos a morir, así que los mandé a volar- lo miró con desdén –Si de verdad sientes... **algo**, por mí y no quieres que te mande a volar- dejo de forma pausada alargando la última palabra –ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- volvió su vista al techo

-Si tú me vieses manoseando a un montón de chicas ¿Qué harías?- preguntó molesto

-Nada. Tú sabrás lo que haces- se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia –Eres mi novio, no mi esclavo. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca- bostezó aburrido –Pero... si vas por ahí manoseando chicas… **o chicos**, es porque yo no soy lo que quieres supongo. Así que sería mejor dejarlo-

-¡NO!- casi gritó encorajado –¡Hablas como si no quisieras estar conmigo, como si quisieras dejarlo y apenas llevamos juntos tres semanas!-

-……-

-Tyson, tú...-

-Solo digo que no me gustan los novios celosos y si tú eres uno de esos, no te quiero conmigo- dijo con seriedad sin despegar la mirada del techo ya que le parecía más interesante que mirar a Kai. El bicolor se sorprendió e iba a replicar algo cuando el timbre le interrumpió -¡Voy!- exclamó acercándose a la puerta. Abrió -¡Ray!- sonrió instantáneamente -¡Max!- amplió la sonrisa y fue a abrazar al rubio cuando de repente, éste le pasó empujándolo

-¡Takashiii!- se le lanzó y lo abrazó -¡Hola!- exclamó Max feliz

-Hola- contestó sin ganas. En ese momento, algo pasó por su cabeza –"Vamos a comprobar si de verdad no se pondría celoso como él asegura"- abrazó al rubio por la cintura juntándolo a él –Y dime Max¿tienes novio?- le sonrió de forma seductora

-¿Uh?- se extrañó por el repentino cambio del bicolor, pero le gustó –¡Nop, estoy solterito!- sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Oh, pues eso no puede ser posible. Eres muy guapo, tienes unos ojos bonitos, una sonrisa encantadora y unos labios que besaría si no estuviese con Tyson- el rubio se sorprendió y se sonrojó por completo. El bicolor sonrió con malicia mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a un celoso peliazul pero, cual fue su decepción al ver que Tyson le sonreía ampliamente -¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado al no notarle ni una pizca de celos

-Bueno amigo Ray...- abrazó al chino por los hombros de forma amistosa –Vamos a hablar a otro lado y dejemos a mi querido Kai con Maxi¿te parece?- le pregunto sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara

-¡Claro Tyson! Vamos-

-¡Espera Tyson!- Kai soltó a Max y rápidamente fue hacia el peliazul sujetándolo del brazo. Tyson lo miró con indiferencia, pero él no notaba esa mirada, solo tenía una pregunta en mente -¿No vas a… decir o hacer algo?- preguntó de forma torpe, aunque lo que en realidad quería preguntar, era si no estaba celoso de verdad o estaba fingiendo

-Sí. Me voy a hablar con Ray...-

-¡No me refiero a eso!- interrumpió algo exaltado -¿No estas celoso?- preguntó sorprendido

-¿Yo?. ¡Nop!- Kai se quedó pasmado al oírlo negar en ese tono tan alegre –Es más, espero que cumplas la fantasía de Maxi, pero en la cama de tu apartamento- le palmeó la espalda -¡Y no tengo prisa!. ¡Tomate el tiempo que necesites con Max, yo mientras estaré hablando con Ray!- salieron dejando a un petrificado Kai y a un Max sorprendido

-Pe-pero… ¿Qué?. ¡No!. ¡Él se está riendo de mí, tiene que estar celoso!. ¡Todo el mundo daría lo que sea por estar conmigo!- miró al rubio -¿Porque Tyson no está celoso?- preguntó de forma precipitada

-No lo se… ¿Enserio vas a cumplir mi fantasía?- preguntó sin salir aún de su asombro -¡Que guay!- saltó de alegría

-No… espera… yo solo…- tartamudeó intentando explicarse, hasta que el rubio le saltó encima tirándolo al suelo

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¡Que alegría veros de nuevo chicos!- se sentó en la cama –Aunque a Max le ha dado más alegría ver a Kai- negó con la cabeza pensando en el rubio y su obsesión por su Takashi –Ya me aburría de estar tanto rato con Kai-

-Si te aburre, déjalo- dijo en tono obvio sentándose a su lado –A Max y a mí, nos extraña que llevéis tanto tiempo juntos, creíamos que no aguantaríais ni tres días… Por cierto ¿Cuánto lleváis?-

-No tengo ni idea- dijo sinceramente negando con la cabeza –¿Cuanto dijo Kai antes?- se preguntó a sí mismo mientras hacía memoria –Mmm, juraría que antes dijo que llevábamos tres semanas- dijo dudoso –Tres semanas insoportables con ese creído- miró al chino –Solo sabe hablar de él. De lo perfecto que es, del cuerpazo que tiene, de lo bien que actúa, bla, bla, bla...- finalizó haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento –Sí, tienes razón, lo dejaré en cuanto os marchéis. Estar con Kai es peor que un cruel castigo- confesó. Tocaron la puerta de forma desesperada y rápidamente abrió -¡Kai!. ¿Qué quieres?. Ahora estoy ocupado- miró con molestia al bicolor en el umbral de la puerta

-¿Que qué quiero?- preguntó exaltado -¿Porque dices que iba a cumplir la fantasía de Max?. ¡Me ha saltado encima y casi me viola!- exclamó asustado -¡Le he dicho que no y está llorando como una magdalena!- le reprochó

-¡KAI!- le gritó -¿Cómo te atreves a hacer llorar a Max?- con enfado lo empujó apartándolo de la puerta -¡Nadie hace llorar a mis amigos!- fue a la sala y se acercó al rubio que estaba sentado en el suelo y con la cabeza baja –Max- lo llamo de forma suave

-¡Tysooon!- exclamó con cascadas gigantes en los ojos -¡Takashi no quiere hacer realidad mi fantasía!- Ray y Kai entraron en ese momento a la sala

-Venga amigo, no llores- se agachó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo –Kai me acaba de decir que lo que te dijo antes era una broma, y va a cumplir tu fantasía- le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió para animarle

-¡NOO!- gritó Kai alterado -¡Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento!. ¡No inventes Tyson!- el peliazul se puso de pie y lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios

-¡Oye!. ¡Que te cuesta hacerlo!. ¡Además, que yo sepa, tú nunca has sido fiel a ninguno de tus novios!- le reprocho

-¿Te estas escuchando?- preguntó abriendo los ojos de par en par -¡Me pides que me acueste con tu amigo!. ¡TÚ!. ¡Mi novio!- exclamó incrédulo de haber escuchado eso de Tyson

-¡Sí, yo¿Y qué?. ¡Tú solo hazlo!- le ordenó tajante -¡No me gusta que Max esté triste!-

-Eh… Tyson…- intentó intervenir el chino para calmar a su amigo

-¡NO!- sentenció el bicolor sacando un bufido molesto a Tyson

-Tranquilo Maxi- se agachó de nuevo a su altura y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle –Voy a pensar en algo para que esta noche te salgas con la tuya- se apartó sonriente. Al rubio le desaparecieron las lágrimas gigantes al momento

-¿En serio?- pregunto feliz -¿Y que vas a pensar?. ¿Se te a ocurrido algo ya?- preguntó entusiasmado como un niño pequeño -¡Dímelo!-

-Aún no lo he pensado. Pero será una sorpresa y se que te va a gustar- aseguró –Confía en mí- se palmeó el pecho un par de veces con cara de orgullo

-Tyson- lo llamó Kai en tono frío acercándose a él -¿Qué le has dicho que se a puesto tan feliz de repente?-

-Nada- aseguró poniéndose de pie

-¡Dímelo!- exigió acercándose a él

-¡No!- se alejó

-¡Tyson dímelo!- salió corriendo tras el peliazul por la sala

-No te lo voy a decir- se puso detrás de la mesa -¡Es un secreto!- miró fijamente cada movimiento del mayor para esquivarlo cuando se acercara a él. Se sorprendió cuando lo vio subirse en la mesa -¡Chicos, ayuda!- pidió asustado retrocediendo un par de pasos

-¡Te tengo!- exclamó al tiempo en el que le saltaba encima y lo aprisionaba en sus brazos –Ahora dímelo- exigió

-¡IDIOTA!- le gritó enfurecido -¡Has pisado mi mesa!. ¡Mi bonita mesa de caoba!- gruñó mirando a Kai con fiereza -¡Me encargaré personalmente de que la limpies con la lengua!- miró a Max y a Ray -¡Ayudadme!. ¡Sacádmelo de encima, por favor!- suplicaba forcejeando. Los chicos se acercaron y lo levantaron cada uno de un brazo -¡Uuf!- soltó un largo suspiro de alivio -¡Y TÚ, QUIERO QUE LIMPIES MI MESA!. ¡Y RAPIDITO!- chasqueó los dedos

-¡NO!- se soltó del agarre de sus brazos de forma brusca -¡Tú no eres un novio normal!. ¡No quieres que te bese!. ¡No quieres que nadie sepa que estamos juntos!. ¡Me evitas!. ¡Y por si fuera poco, me pides que me acueste con tu amigo!- exclamó irritado –"Tal vez Tyson no está en mis manos como yo pensaba"-

-Nunca he dicho que yo vaya a ser como los demás- pasó por su lado con la cabeza alta y sin mirarle –Yo soy, mmm... especial- finalizó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se sentaba en el sofá –Ray, Max, os quedáis a cenar ¿verdad?- encendió la tele con el mando

-No queremos molestaros Tyson- dijo Ray con una risita nerviosa

-No lo hacéis, así que ya está dicho, os quedáis a cenar- el peliazul y el rubio se sonrieron de forma cómplice, hasta que algo les llamo la atención a todos. Una noticia que estaban dando en la televisión y que a Tyson no le hizo la menor gracia, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios -¡Esto es el colmo!. ¿Cómo se han enterado tan rápido?. ¡Ahora todo el mundo sabe que Kai y yo estamos juntos, oh vaya!- miró al bicolor con odio -¡Lo que me faltaba!- Kai se quedó pasmado por la reacción del peliazul. Se acercó con pasos decididos, lo cogió de la mano y lo puso de pie de forma algo brusca

-¡Ven conmigo!- ordenó. Lo llevó a la habitación de Tyson y se encerró con él -¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-

-Nada- contestó tranquilamente -¿Y a ti? Pareces enfadado-

-¡Lo estoy!- gruñó -¿Qué te crees que haces¡Cualquiera se moriría porque todo el mundo supiera que es mi pareja y tú no!- lo miró a los ojos con enfado y duda del porque del comportamiento del menor, si hace unos días todo iba de maravilla

-No me gusta llamar la atención- contestó manteniendo la mirada y cruzándose de brazos –Vamos con ellos-

-¡NO!- lo arrinconó en la puerta –A ti te gusta Ray¿no es así?- preguntó molesto

-¿Qué?. ¡Claro que no! Ray es mi amigo y ya está-

-Yo se que te gusta. Siempre le estás sonriendo, le abrazas, estás cerca de él… y conmigo no haces nada de eso- le reprochó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-Es mi amigo, lo conozco desde que tenía seis años y le tengo aprecio- lo miró con desdén

-¡Pues entonces te gusta Max!-

-Otra vez- dijo en un suspiro -No me gusta Ray y no me gusta Max- contestó en un tono cansado -¿Ya te he dicho que me aburren los novios celosos?- lo empujó un poco –Apártate, me agobias-

-¿Ves?. ¡No me quieres cerca!- lo volvió a arrinconar -¡Soy tu novio y tengo derecho a estar cerca de ti!-

-¡Sí, pero no me atosigues!- lo fulminó con la mirada

-¡No te atosigo!. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si apenas te toco?. ¡Desde hace unos días, tu comportamiento conmigo a cambiado totalmente, no te entiendo!- el menor no dijo nada. Lo abrazó por la cintura y se inclinó para besarle

-¡No me beses!- exclamo algo acelerado levantando la mano entre sus caras –Es que besas fatal- dijo en un tono tranquilo

-Pues bésame tú- dijo intentando esconder su coraje por ser rechazado

-No- el bicolor frunció el ceño y apartando la mano le besó, pero el peliazul no le correspondió, ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar los ojos

-Me confundes…- le confesó -¿Me amas o no me amas?. Ni siquiera me has respondido el beso- dijo preocupado aunque él no lo notó –"Que no me diga que no me ama"- deseo inconscientemente –Yo te amo-

-¡No!. Tú te amas a ti mismo y a nadie más. No soporto a las personas como tú. Solo por ser famoso, te crees lo mejor del mundo¡pues no lo eres! Te crees que tienes el cuerpo perfecto¡pues no lo tienes! Y que tus besos son geniales, pues déjame decirte algo… ¡detesto tus besos!- el mayor abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se quedó sin habla al ver la mirada furiosa que el menor le dirigía –Mira Kai, ya me he aburrido de jugar contigo a esto. Te diré la verdad, no te amo, todo ha sido una actuación mía. Nunca he estado enamorado de ti… Ahora será mejor que te vayas a tu apartamento. Adiós Hiwatari- dijo de forma fría –Déjame salir, por favor- pidió al ver que el bicolor ponía las manos en la puerta

-¿Me has vuelto a engañar?- preguntó más molesto que sorprendido

-Estamos a mano, tú me has engañado a mí y yo te he engañado a ti- le sonrió –A sido divertido jugar a esto, pero es que yo me aburro rápido de las cosas- se encogió de hombros –Y tú no ibas a ser la excepción-

-¡Yo no jugaba a…!-

-¡Cállate!- interrumpió -¡Hemos jugado el uno con el otro por venganza y punto! Se que ibas a pedirme que dejara mi carrera como actor, pues que sepas, que aunque te amara de verdad, no lo dejaría. Así que, deja de fingir conmigo, pierdes tú tiempo Hiwatari…-de nuevo Kai se sorprendió por la tranquilidad y el tono frío que utilizaba Tyson –Te escuché hablando con tu amigo Tala- negó con la cabeza –Que tonto eres, creí que estos días te estaba dejando bien claro que no me interesas, con mis evasivas y rechazos-

-¡Nadie juega conmigo!- masculló lleno de rabia

-¡Conmigo tampoco se juega!- respondió de la misma forma, para luego reír levemente –Que iluso eres, creíste que estaba loquito de amor por ti. Eres tan egocéntrico que creíste que me habías conquistado en cuanto¿cinco minutos? Me alegra que tengas la autoestima tan alta como para creerte capaz de eso- rió de nuevo -Pero, ni siquiera siento atracción física por ti, ya te he visto desnudo y no me gustaste lo más mínimo- el bicolor explotó de coraje, sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas, pero cerró los ojos y se intentó tranquilizar

-Yo…- gruñó por lo bajo –No te he visto desnudo todavía...- Tyson arqueó un ceja, ya que no esperaba eso

-Ni lo vas a hacer- interrumpió –Lo siento- sonrió poniendo carita de ángel

-Te equivocas, lo voy a hacer ahora mismo- lo lanzó a la cama y antes de que Tyson se incorporara, se puso encima

-¿Qué haces?. ¡Lárgate o te voy a patear donde ya sabes!- amenazó -¡Tú no me vas a ver desnudo, idiota!-

-Eso lo veremos- dijo en un tono tranquilo

-¡Ja!. ¿Y que vas a hacer, violarme o algo así?-

-Mmm…- sonrió con malicia –No está nada mal tu sugerencia. Te violaré- Tyson abrió los ojos en sorpresa y pasó saliva -¡Es broma, idiota!- rió a carcajadas –No me apetece verte desnudo. Nunca me ha apetecido-

-Me-me… me alegro de oírte decir eso- dijo todavía nervioso

-Yo también me quedo a cenar- dijo de repente

-No te he invitado-

-Ya me he invitado yo mismo. Me quedo a cenar- sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara todavía asustada de Tyson

-Vale, vale…- rió nervioso. Kai le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos -¿Qué… qué haces?-

-Estoy seguro de que éste beso te va a gustar- le susurró cuando sus labios se rozaban

-¡No me…!. ¡No te acerques…!- dijo de forma precipitada pegando la cabeza a la almohada todo lo que podía

Sintió la presión de los labios de Kai en los suyos y lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue separase y patearle pero, ese beso… Ese beso era distinto a todos los que se habían dado hasta ahora, era como el que Kai le dio esa noche que estaba enfermo. Un beso lento y tierno. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios siendo recibido por la boca del mayor. Sus manos se levantaron lentamente y lo abrazó con fuerza, obligando al bicolor a recostarse por completo sobre él...

Cuando sintieron la falta de aire, se separaron lentamente y apenas cogieron aire, ésta vez fue Tyson quien inició el beso por primera vez para sorpresa de Kai, quien gustoso lo aceptó. Gimió cuando la fría mano del mayor se coló bajo su camiseta, acariciando su abdomen. Pasó sus piernas por la cadera de Kai y abrió la boca cuando la lengua del mayor le pedía acceso haciéndolo gemir de nuevo. Gruñó levemente cuando los otros labios abandonaron los suyos, pero se estremeció al notarlos en su cuello...

-Lo sabía… sabia que… te gustaría- dijo entre besos

-Sí- dijo en un suspiro echando la cabeza atrás –Kai…- jadeó cuando lo sintió succionar y morder levemente la piel de su cuello y la mano acariciar su torso con más libertad

De repente, la idea de que Kai se quedara a cenar no le parecía tan mala… ¡Un momento!. ¿Qué estaba pensando?… Y además¿cenar?… ¡Ray y Max estaban allí!. Apartó al bicolor de su cuerpo lentamente…

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ray y Max están aquí y nos están esperando- Kai sonrió de forma pícara

-Diles que se vayan, y así… cenaremos nosotros solos- le susurró

-No- de repente, recobrando su porte frío, apartó a Kai de él y se puso de pie –Ya no somos novios, así que no me beses más ¿ok?-

-Eres muy curioso ¿lo sabias?… Cuando eras mi novio, no disfrutabas mis besos y ahora que no lo somos, sí- sonrió ampliamente

-Yo no he disfrutado nada- lo miró con seriedad pero sin poder evitar que un casi imperceptible sonrojo se formara en sus mejillas –Solo te respondí el beso porque… porque…¡Porque me das lastima y ya!- salió rápidamente de la habitación

-¿Qué?. ¿Cómo que…?. ¿Lastima?- pregunto incrédulo. Salió en busca del peliazul y se encontró con que éste les estaba dando una excusa a sus amigos por la tardanza, que por cierto, no se la creería ni un niño de diez años

-¿En serio pasó eso?- preguntó Max mirando desconfiado a Tyson

-¡Sip!- contestó alegre, pero sintiéndose sudar frío por las miradas de sus amigos y sobre todo la de Max

-Bien- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y acercándose al peliazul –Entonces, explícame una cosa- Tyson afirmó con la cabeza -¿Qué es esa marca roja que tienes en el cuello, ah?- lo miro molesto -¿No habrás hecho nada con mi Takashi?-

-¿Ma-ma-marca?… ¿Roja?- se puso la mano en el cuello -¿Do-donde?-

-¡Quita la mano!- ordenó Max. El peliazul negó con la cabeza -¡NOO!. ¡HAS HECHO COSITAS CON MI TAKASHIII!- exclamó con un grito desgarrador que hizo removerse hasta los cimientos del edificio

-Max, somos novios. Es normal que hagamos…- el bicolor miró a Tyson con una sonrisa traviesa –**cositas**- rió

-¡No, espera!. ¡Tú y yo no…!- Kai le tapó la boca y con el otro brazo le rodeó la cintura

-No lo niegues, si bien que te gustó, tú mismo me lo dijiste- el chino miró a Tyson y suspiró negando con la cabeza, mientras que Max, fulminaba al peliazul con la mirada –Y bien ¿Cuándo vamos a cenar?- le sonrió –Oh, y gracias por invitarme… mi amor- quitó la mano y le dio un rápido beso en los labios –Vamos, te ayudo a prepararla- le cogió la mano y lo guió a la cocina

-¿QUE HACES?. ¡NO TE HE INVITADO!. ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!. ¡NO ME LLAMES MI AMOR!. ¡NO ME BESES!. ¡NO ME TOQUES!- le gritó intentando que la mano de Kai soltara la suya

-Creo que tendré que callarte… ¿con un beso?- el peliazul se calló de inmediato –Así está mejor- sonrió complacido

-Me da más miedo el Kai simpático, que el Kai antisocial- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al decirlo

Ray y Max entraron a ayudar. Prepararon la cena y antes de nada, Tyson obligó a Kai a limpiar la mesa bien a fondo. Se sentaron a la mesa dispuestos a comer, el bicolor se intentó sentar junto a Tyson, pero éste se sentó junto al chino, teniéndose que sentar él con un emocionado y feliz Max. La cena fue agradable y tranquila, cuando acabaron, Kai y Max quitaron la mesa, mientras que Tyson y Ray fregaban los platos…

-¿Qué ha pasado antes con Kai? Y no me vuelvas a poner la excusa de que la puerta de tu habitación se atrancó, porque eso no se lo cree nadie- lo miró inquisidoramente –Kai te besó ¿verdad?- el peliazul no contestó –Me dijiste que lo ibas a dejar Tyson, es por tu bien. Te puedes acabar enamorando de él y eso sería un problema para ti. Tú sabes que Kai es de esos que cambia de pareja cada mes ¡Je! Típico de los famosos… Y si tú te enamoras…-

-Gracias por preocuparte Ray- interrumpió –Ya lo he dejado y de todos modos, eso no ocurrirá nunca, no me enamoraré de él- dijo con simpleza

-Tyson… Tú, finges con Kai ¿verdad?-

-Sí- sonrió –Y el pobre tonto se lo cree todo-

-¿Todo, todo, es fingido?- lo miró con seriedad

-¿Qué insinúas Ray?- preguntó molesto

-… ¿te gusta Kai?-

-¡NO!- dijo enfadado –¡Solo quiero reírme de él, porque él se quiere reír de mí!. ¡Le pagaré con su misma moneda!-

-Claro- susurró

**CONTINUARÁ... ...**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Este capitulo a estado aburrido, lo se ¬¬U pero el siguiente estará mejor, os lo aseguro, o sino leed el avance más abajo XP

Y si alguien me va a dejar un review, que no lo haga por Log-in, porque no se porque, la pagina no lo permite con mis fics ¬¬

**REVIEWS:**

**OKAMI REIKO: -**¡Hola! Kai sigue dándole vueltas a la dichosa toalla de Tyson, jijiji… XP Yo también quería que se le cayera al suelo ¬/./¬U En éste no es que haya pasado gran cosa, pero es que todos los capítulos no pueden ser iguales n-ñU Aún así, espero que te haya gustado y que me sigas leyendo ¡Sayonara! nxn

**KAILY HIWATARI: -**A Kai le gusta el cuerpo de Tyson ¿y a quien no? ¬¬U O sino mira el doujinshi de Laundry Love y verás el cuerpo de Ty-chan XP XP Y lo cuidó mejor que un médico ¿Por qué será? ¬¬ Pues no lo sé, se lo preguntaré a Kai cuando lo vea, jejeje… ¡Sayonara! nxn

**PHOENIX FIRE:** -Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic. XD En éste capi. la verdad, no ha pasado gran cosa, pero te prometo que en el siguiente sí pasarán cosas interesantes, ej. patadas a Kai en semejante sitio ¬¬ ¿porque? Top Secret XP Bueno, y más cosas así XD XD Espero leerte de nuevo Phoenix ¡Sayonara! nxn

**KARI: **-Jajajaja… Todos me habéis hecho la misma pregunta¿Tyson ama a Kai? XD Mmm… Solo te digo que las cosas no son lo que aparentan (ya se que con eso no te he dicho nada n-ñU pero es que sino acabo diciendo más de la cuenta como en mis otros fics ú.ùU) Ha estado algo aburrido, lo se, pero en el siguiente Ty-chan volverá a la carga con sus "ataques patada" Espero leerte de nuevo ¡Sayonara! nxn

**TAMAITA SHINDO: **-A mí también me encanta el KaixTyson (mis fics son solo de ellos n-ñU) ¡Son los mejores! XD Y bueno, espero que te siga gustando el fic y me sigas leyendo ¡Sayonara! nxn

**QUIMERA:** -¿Estas de broma¡Yo no quiero librarme de ti, que me caes muy bien!. XD. Soy consciente del esfuerzo que has tenido que hacer para alagar a Kai, (porque a mi me pasa lo mismo con Ray, no se como no lo he matado en mis fics n-ñU) En fin, pobrecito Ray, jijiji… Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y me sigas leyendo. ¡Sayonara! nxn

**NANCY HIWATARI: **-Creo que otra vez, Kai a quedado como idiota ¬¬ jijiji… Este capi. a estado algo soso, pero en el siguiente viene la acción y solo a ti te adelantaré que hay algo (poca cosa) de BrooklynxTyson XD y habrá más patadas para Kai ¡Sííí! non ¡Patadas!. ¡Patadas! Ejem… ¬/./¬ Se me va la cabeza, bueno espero que sigas leyéndome y ¡sayonara nxn

**ARI-YUNA:** -Al final tu segunda personalidad llegó borracha como me dijiste, jejeje… ¡Señor queso rayado! Jajaja XD Sí, Kai quería ver a Ty-chan como lo trajeron al mundo, pero se jodió porque no lo vio XP pero tú y yo sí lo vimos ayer (en Laundry Love) jijiji… ¡Me encantan tus reviews kilométricos! Me río mucho con ellos XD XD Bueno, espero seguir leyéndote Ari ¡Sayonara! nxn

**SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

Tyson: -Deja de mirarme- exigió en tono frío sin apartar la vista de los ojos escarlata

Kai: -No-

Tyson: -Kai, estas haciendo que te odie más de lo que te odiaba en un principio- el bicolor sonrió -¿Te ríes? Bien- lo sujetó por los hombros sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Kai rompió el contacto visual y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas retorciéndose de dolor -¡Ríete ahora, imbécil! Jajajajaja…- entró a su habitación y cerró con llave -¡Vete y cierra cuando salgas, **cariñito!**- dijo divertido desde dentro

Kai: -¿Qué le ha dado a este crío por golpearme aquí?- preguntó con voz ahogada poniéndose las manos donde recibió el golpe -¿Qué quiere, dejarme estéril?- cerró los ojos con fuerza por el dolor que sentía

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**


	5. Chapter 5

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aun así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

**-Negritas-** palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

Y una última cosa, aunque yo no lo escriba, se supone que cada vez que Kai y Tyson salen a la calle, llevan puesta una gorra y unas gafas de sol cada uno. Es para no estar escribiendo eso todo el tiempo, jejeje…

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

**CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-Tyson… Tú, finges con Kai ¿verdad?-

-Sí- sonrió –Y el pobre tonto se lo cree todo-

-¿Todo, todo, es fingido?- lo miró con seriedad

-¿Qué insinúas Ray?- preguntó molesto

-… ¿te gusta Kai?-

-¡NO!- dijo enfadado –¡Solo quiero reírme de él, porque él se quiere reír de mí!. ¡Le pagaré con su misma moneda!-

-Claro- susurró

**CONTINUARÁ... ...**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-Ya es algo tarde, nos vamos-

-¿Bromeas?- preguntó Tyson incrédulo –Pero si apenas son las once y media, Ray. Quedaos… ¿Qué os parece si hacemos algo interesante?-

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó el chino interesado

-Mmm... Por ejemplo, podemos conocernos mejor- sonrió malicioso

-Tyson, nosotros ya nos conocemos- dijo Ray en un tono evidente

-Ya, pero a nuestra celebridad, Kai Hiwatari, no- rió mirando al mencionado –Haremos algo, nos preguntaremos cosas que queramos saber del otro mutuamente, mientras bebemos algo¿os parece?- sonrió de forma cómplice al rubio, el cual, enseguida entendió las intenciones de su amigo peliazul y le sonrió de igual modo

-¡Oh!. ¡Oh!. ¡Yo sí me apunto!- se sentó al lado del peliazul en el sofá -¡Anímate Ray!- el chino negó con la cabeza –Lo sabía-

-¿El qué?-

-Que eres un cobarde-

-¡No soy un cobarde!. Ok, me apunto- dijo Ray acercándose a ellos

-Jejeje... Pero por favor, no podemos empezar sin la única persona importante aquí, Kai Hiwatari- dijo Tyson con sarcasmo y sonriendo con malicia -¿Y tú, mi amor?. ¿Te apuntas?-

-Paso-

-Lo sabía-

-¿Qué sabías?-

-Que eres un cobarde- lo miró de reojo

-A mí no me convences con eso- dijo con seriedad

-**Co**-**bar**-**de­**- rió –**Ga**-**lli**-**na**- volvió a reír -¡Noo!- exclamó en tono dramático -¡Mi queridísimo novio tiene miedo de que sepamos sus secretitos!… ¿Que es lo que ocultas, ah?- lo miró de forma inquisidora

-Nada- dijo con seriedad –Seguro que si yo os pregunto algo a vosotros, no me responderéis, y además, no os interesa mi vida-

-Tienes miedo- aseguró en tono neutro -¡Ah, ya se! Es porque no aguatas nada tomando alcohol y el niño de mami se pone malito si bebe- dijo con burla. Él y el rubio rieron a carcajadas –Vale, vete con tu mamita a jugar a las cartas y a beber agua mineral-

-¡Yo aguanto el alcohol más que tú!-

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo tranquilamente –Seguro que no has bebido en tu vida-

-¡Vale, voy a hacer esa estupidez con vosotros!… ¡A ver quien aguanta más el alcohol, tú y yo!- retó

-Yo- aseguró sonriente dirigiéndose a la cocina. Salió con una botella de vodka. Se sentaron en el sofá en éste orden: Ray, Tyson, Max y Kai -Bueno, primero un trago para entrar en calor- miró a Kai con burla -¿Podrás bebértelo de un tirón, o tendremos que llevarte a urgencias?- preguntó mientras reía. El bicolor gruñó. Tyson llenó todos los vasos y se lo bebieron de un tirón. Inmediatamente, hicieron una mueca y soltaron un largo suspiro

-Empiezo yo- dijo el rubio. Miro al bicolor -Bien, quiero que me respondas una pregunta Takashi-

-…mph, no se porque me he dejado liar- suspiró de forma pesada

-¿Qué a pasado antes en la habitación de Tyson?. Quiero saberlo con detalles- el bicolor sonrió

-¿Con detalles?- preguntó en un tono inocente poco usual en él. El rubio afirmó –Pues…- se sentó entre Ray y Tyson y le sujetó el rostro con las dos manos haciendo que éste le mirara –le dije que le iba a gustar el beso que le iba a dar, y le gustó- se acercó y comenzó a besar a un sorprendido Tyson. Se separó –Metí mi mano por aquí, y toqué su piel calentita- susurró sonriente al tiempo en que su mano se colaba bajo la camiseta del peliazul

-Kai ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Tyson nervioso y molesto –Para ya- apartó la mano

-Entonces, se me antojó morderle aquí, y así lo hice- se acercó y clavó sus dientes levemente en la piel del cuello del peliazul –Y de ahí… la marca roja- rió de lado. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y miró al rubio -¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó al verlo con cascaditas en los ojos

-¡Yo también quiero de esooo!-

-Sigamos- dijo en un suspiro

-Ahora pregunto yo... Kai- dijo Tyson mirando al bicolor de reojo y sonriendo

-¿A mí otra vez?- preguntó el bicolor molesto

-Te voy a mandar que hagas una cosita-

-... que- contestó de mala gana

-Hazle a Max lo que me acabas de hacer a mí-

-¿Quee?- preguntó sorprendido -¡No!- dijo molesto

-¡Sííí!- exclamó el rubio con cara de felicidad

-¡No!- se cruzó de brazos -¡No lo haré!-

-Tienes que hacerlo- dijo el peliazul con seriedad

-He dicho que no, y es que no-

-Vale- sonrió. Cogió el vaso de Kai y lo llenó hasta casi esturrearlo –Pues si no quieres hacerlo, bebe- le ordenó. El bicolor se lo tomó de un tirón al tiempo en que el peliazul sonreía malicioso

-Yo quiero preguntar de nuevo- dijo Max rápidamente -Ray- lo señaló –Siempre he querido saber esto¿con que chico fue tu primer beso?-

-¿Con que chico?- repitió. Max asintió –Con Tyson- dijo con simpleza. Max y Kai se sorprendieron y miraron al peliazul, quien afirmó con la cabeza un par de veces -¡Eso no lo sabía!- se quejó

-Ahora voy yo- dijo Kai dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca –Tyson- lo miró sonriente

-Que- contestó Tyson desanimado. El bicolor le miró fijamente un momento

-Bésame- ordenó

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacer eso?. Además, solo se pueden preguntar cosas, no ordenarlas- Kai rió divertido

-Tú antes me has ordenado una cosa¿y yo ahora no te puedo ordenar algo a ti?- preguntó inocente

-¡NO!. ¡No puedes!- el bicolor le quitó el vaso y lo llenó

-Pues entonces...- le dio el vaso –Tú también tendrás que beber¿o es que te da miedo?-

-¡No!- se lo bebió rápidamente

-Pregunta- dijo el rubio mirando al peliazul -¿Cuándo fue ese beso?-

-Mmm, pues...- se puso a hacer memoria –Creo que era cuando teníamos catorce y quince años. Un día nos estábamos preguntando como sería recibir tu primer beso y, bueno... decidimos matar la curiosidad- rió divertido -¿Verdad Ray?- el chino asintió –Ya sabéis, cosas de críos-

-¿Hace tanto?- preguntó el rubio con los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando al chino

-Pues sí- dijo con simpleza –Pero todo sigue igual entre nosotros- él y Tyson se sonrieron. El bicolor gruño por lo bajo –Ahora yo quiero preguntar. No me habéis dejado meter baza- se quejó

-Pregunta, Ray- dijo el rubio

-Tyson, cuéntanos de nuevo como conociste a Kai-

-¿Otra vez?. Por favor Ray, ya lo sabéis de memoria- replicó en un tono evidente

-Pero quiero escucharla de nuevo-

-¡No quiero recordar eso!-

-Vamos, hazlo por mí- el peliazul le miró sonriente

-Está bien...- el bicolor se molestó al ver que Ray y Tyson se sonreían por cualquier cosa

FLASH BACK... ...

-¡Maxi!. ¡Maxi, me han elegido!- corriendo se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó -¡Que bien!- exclamó inmensamente feliz mientras él y Max saltaban abrazados

-¡Felicidades, Tyson!- exclamó el rubio

-No pensé que me eligiesen a mí… Entre toda esta gente- dijo mirando a su alrededor

-Yo sabía que lo conseguirías, Tyson-

-Gracias- sonrió

-Espera- dijo poniéndose serio -¡Tyson!- exclamó molesto -¡Se supone que yo debería de estar en tu lugar y tú en el mío!- le replicó

-¿Cómo?- dijo el peliazul desorientado

-¡Tyson, tú habías venido a acompañarme, no a presentarte al casting conmigo!- dijo enfadado -¡Tú solo habías venido a mirar!-

-¡Aah, es verdad!- se puso nervioso, ya que sabía que a su amigo le hacía mucha ilusión haber sido elegido, y él, le había quitado el puesto –Lo-lo siento Maxi, pero es que…- miró a su espalda -aquel señor tan simpático de allí- señaló a un hombre -me dijo que probara suerte y me presentara a la prueba, ya que no perdía nada si no lo conseguía-

-……-

-Vamos Maxi, no te enfades conmigo, lo he hecho, por que pensé que no me iban a elegir-

-¡No es justo Tyson!- dijo con cascaditas gigantes -¡Se lo voy a decir a Raaay!- salió corriendo mientras dejaba un rastro de agua en el suelo por las lágrimas

-¡Maxi!- fue a salir tras el rubio, pero unas voces a su espalda le detuvieron -¿Qué es ese jaleo?- se volteó –Es-es… es el actor Kai Hiwatari- dijo sorprendido –Pero hay mucha gente- dijo desanimado mirando como un montón de chicos y chicas estaban alrededor del actor, el cual estaba recargado en una pared y de brazos cruzados –Pero yo quiero saludarlo, me hace ilusión- dijo con una sonrisa infantil

Se acercó, y se extrañó al percatare de que, a cada paso que daba, la gente que había alrededor del bicolor se iba rápidamente y con cara de molestia. Un chico y una chica que habían estado en ese grupo de gente, pasaron junto al peliazul...

-Pues vaya, ese actor solo es un creído y un presumido- dijo el chico

-Y a sido muy antipático- se quejó la chica

El peliazul ya no escucho más, debido a que los chicos se habían alejado. Miró al actor. ¿Estaban hablando de Kai?. Eso no era posible, en la tele se veía tan simpático... Sonrió y se acercó, para cuando llegó junto al bicolor, éste ya estaba solo. Se paró junto a él, sin saber que decir o que hacer en ese momento. Al parecer, Kai no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí, así que carraspeó levemente para llamarle la atención, pero éste seguía sin mirarle...

-Estooo... hola- dijo simplemente. Esperó un momento y el actor no le contestaba -¿Qué le pasa?- se preguntó en un susurro. En ese momento una chica se acercó emocionada al bicolor

-¡Eres Kai Hiwatari!- casi gritó -¡He visto todas tus películas, tengo todas tus fotos, se todo sobre ti!- gritó emocionada dando pequeños saltitos. El peliazul se fijó en que Kai no miraba a la chica, solo miraba al frente y... ¿con cara de enfado? –¡Y también he visto todas tus...!-

-Oye niña- dijo el bicolor en tono frío y sin mirarla –No eres nada con lo que deba perder mí tiempo. Vete- la chica le miró impresionada

-Pe-pero, yo solo quería...-

-No me interesa lo que quisieras- dijo de la misma forma

-¡Eres muy antipático!-

-¿Y…?- bostezó aburrido –Vete con alguien que sea más divertido. Vamos, no me hagas perder mi tiempo- la chica se fue furiosa de allí e insultando al bicolor, el cual, poco o nada le importó lo que le dijera esa chica

-Te has portado muy mal con ella, solo quería hablarte y le has contestado muy mal- le reprochó el peliazul

-……-

-Oye, no me ignores- dijo molesto -¿Sabes que si te comportas así con todo el mundo, la gente va a dejar de quererte?-

-……-

-¿Porque no me contestas?- le tocó el hombro y el bicolor le miró

-¿Qué?. ¿Me hablabas?-

-¡Sí, y lo sabes muy bien!- frunció el ceño ligeramente -¿Porque te has portado así con ella?- un chico se acercó al actor

–Esfúmate- le dijo el bicolor al chico antes de que acercara. Tyson abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa

-¿Porque eres así?- preguntó con enfado. El bicolor le miró con un gesto de superioridad

-Solo sois niños estúpidos, que lo único que queréis es acercaros a mí, para luego poder presumir de que habéis estado con un actor famoso- lo miró de forma fría –No sois nada con lo que deba perder mi bonito tiempo- volvió a mirar al frente

-¿Qué no somos nada?- pregunto furioso –¡Precisamente, por nosotros los niños estúpidos, tú eres algo!- lo señaló –¡Si no fuese por nuestro apoyo, no tendrías ni la mitad de la fama que tienes!. ¡Por lo menos deberías de ser amable con la gente y no ser tan creído!- tres chicas se acercaron al actor

-Vosotras tres- las miró de forma fría –Ya podéis marcharos por donde habéis venido-

-¡Oye!- se quejó Tyson

-Mira niño, deja de molestar y de decirme lo que tengo que hacer¿quieres?- se frotó las sienes con movimientos circulares mientras cerraba los ojos –Me estas dando dolor de cabeza

-¡Con esa conducta, vas a perder muchos fans!- le advirtió

-Mmm... Un momento, yo a ti te he visto antes- se acercó un poco

-¿Ah-ah, sí?- se sonrojó levemente por la cercanía

-Eres al que han escogido en el casting¿verdad?-

-¡Sí!- exclamó sonriente -¿Me has visto?- sonrió más ampliamente

-No- dijo en tono frío alejándose y volviéndose a apoyar en la pared con los brazos cruzados –Pero sí te he escuchado-

-Oh… Bueno¿y que te ha parecido?-

-Pésimo- dijo simplemente

-¿Cómo?- sorprendido

-Es mejor que te diga esto ahora que estás a tiempo, y así te ahorro que hagas el ridículo… No vales para esto, eres un actor pésimo y sin talento. No triunfarás en este mundo, y si lo haces, no durarás ni dos meses. Así que, yo que tú, me volvía a mi casita como si hoy no me hubiese pasado nada interesante-

-¿Q-qué?…- frunció el ceño -¡Pues a mí me han dicho que tengo mucho futuro!-

-Por favor- rió de lado –Eso te lo han dicho para que no te deprimas, pero la verdad, no sirves. No lo intentes-

-¡Te diré una cosa, actorcillo de pacotilla!. ¡Voy a ser actor, y algún día seré mucho más famoso que tú!. ¿Me oyes?-

-Perdón¿me decías?-

-Ggrrr... ¡Te odio!- se fue de allí enojado

FIN FLASH BACK... ...

-Y así fue como conocí a éste pelmazo- señaló al bicolor con la vista

-Y así fue como tú me quitaste mi papel- le reprochó el rubio

-¿Todavía sigues enfadado?- le preguntó el peliazul

-Que va- se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado

-Vamos amigo- lo abrazó por los hombros –Te compensaré haciendo que el pelmazo, digo, tu Takashi, cumpla tu fantasía- le susurró al rubio, que enseguida sonrió

-Tyson, eso no es cierto. No te traté así de mal- aseguró el bicolor

-¿Y como me trataste según tú?- lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

-Pues te dije que… yo te dije que… No me acuerdo-

-¡Sí te acuerdas!. ¡Pero no quieres admitir que siempre has sido un actorcillo odioso de pacotilla con el ego por las nubes!-

-Solo me tienes envidia- aseguró

-¿Tú eres tonto, o te lo haces?- preguntó con enfado

-Se nota que estás muerto de envidia por mí- sonrió

-No se porque lo he preguntado antes, eres tonto- aseguró en un suspiro

-¡Mi Takashi no es tonto!- se quejó el rubio

-Bueno, bueno, ya- intervino Ray -¿Seguimos con las preguntas, o no?-

-Sí- contestó el peliazul

La noche seguía pasando y Tyson cambiaba las "reglas" a su antojo, pero no conseguía que Max recibiera ni siquiera un beso de Kai. A Ray y al rubio, se les empezaba a subir el alcohol, pero Kai y Tyson, estaban como nuevos. Y para sorpresa de Tyson, Kai aguantaba muy bien el alcohol…

-Explícame una cosa- el rubio se inclinó hacia delante, juntando su frente con la de Tyson -¿Porqué demonios, estas con mi Takashi, eh?- le golpeó el pecho con el dedo índice –Tú solo lo quieres para reírte de él-

-Vaya pregunta más tonta, jajajaja… Tú mismo la has respondido- dijo el peliazul encogiéndose de hombros –Y no estoy con él- aseguró en tono neutro

-Ray- dijo el bicolor en tono seco

-Dime- dijo mientras se llenaba el vaso

-A ti te gusta mi Tyson ¿verdad? Por eso él no me ama a mí- el chino le miró

-No te voy a negar que Tyson está…- miró al mencionado y silbó –muy, pero que muy bien –sonrió tontamente –Pero solo es… ¡Mi amigooo!- exclamó sonriente

-O sea… Que te atrae físicamente- lo fulminó con la mirada

-¡Sííí!- volvió a exclamar casi en un grito y sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara

-¡Pues es mi novio!- dijo con enfado

-¡Yo no soy tu novio!- replicó Tyson -¡Ni siquiera me gustas!-

-¿Y Ray, sí?- preguntó con sarcasmo y molesto

-Me gusta más que tú- rió. Kai gruñó por lo bajo

-Tyson…- dijo el bicolor mirándolo

-¿Tú otra vez? Deja que otros pregunten- Kai negó con la cabeza

-Max no ha parado de preguntarme cosas en toda la noche. Ahora voy a preguntar yo… o mejor, a mandar- sonrió

-Ya te he dicho que solo se pueden preguntar cosas, no ordenarlas-

-Tú has estado mandándome cosas toda la noche-

-Ya¿y…?. No has hecho nada de lo que te he mandado, pues entonces, yo no haré lo que tú me mandes-

-Siempre supe que eras un cobarde, pero no pensé que fuese para tanto-

-¡No soy un cobarde!- aseguró

-Claro que lo eres, no eres capaz de hacer lo que te mando- sonrió

-Me da igual- se cruzó de brazos –No lo haré, me digas lo que me digas-

-Pues entonces, te preguntaré-

-Pues hazlo ya- Kai sonrió y se sentó sobre el peliazul -¿Qué haces?. ¡Bájate de encima!- lo empujo por los hombros

-¿Estás enamorado de alguien?- preguntó sobre la piel de su cuello, rozándola con los labios –Por eso no me amas-

-¡Sí!. ¡Estoy enamorado de alguien, que **no** eres tú!. ¡Ahora, quítate!-

-¿De quien?- le susurró al oído

-¡Oye!. ¡No te lo voy a decir, quítate!- ordenó empujando al bicolor

-¡Takashi, Takashi, yo sí lo se!- levantó el brazo -¡Le gusta un chico que conoció por MSN!-

-Sííí... Nos aburre a morir cuando habla de él- dijo el chino

-¡CALLAOS!- gritó Tyson

-¿Cómo es?- el peliazul desvió la mirada, dándole a entender a Kai que no le iba a contestar

-No lo sabe. No se conocen en persona-

-¡MAX, CALLATE O TE ECHO DE AQUÍ!- gritó de nuevo

-¡No!. ¡Déjalo que hable!- dijo Kai -¿Cómo se llama?-

-¡Se llama, no te importa!- exclamó con enfado -¡Quítate!. ¡Eres agobiante!- se quejó

-Tú me tienes que amar a mí, soy tu novio-

-El alcohol te pone más tonto de lo que ya eres- aseguró -¡No soy tu novio, no te amo, y no me puedes obligar a quien amar!-

-¿Seguimos, o qué? Me aburro- dijo Ray con cara de puchero. El peliazul empujó a Kai apartándolo de él y lo miró de forma fría

-Max…- dijo Kai rápidamente sentándose en su sitio

-¡Sí, mi Takashi me va a preguntar!- exclamó feliz

-Cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre ese tipo del MSN-

-¡Max, no!- Tyson le cogió el vaso y lo llenó -¡Bebe!- se lo dio para que el rubio se despistara en algo y no hablara

-No- el rubio apartó el vaso -Kai, te lo diré con la condición de que me beses-

-No. Respóndeme- ordenó

-Vale- cogió el vaso y se dispuso a beber, dándole a entender que no iba a decir nada

-Ok, ok. Lo haré- dijo derrotado –Lo que tiene uno que hacer- se dijo

-¡Max, traidor!- gritó Tyson

-¡Por fin, que suerte la mía!- exclamó sonriente al rubio. Tyson lo fulminó con la mirada -Pero si no es nada importante, es una tontería, Tyson- rió y miró a Kai –Ese chico… Tyson dice que no se han visto aún en persona… Es simpático y siempre dice que quiere conocerle- señaló al peliazul –Pero Tyson siempre le dice que no está preparado para conocerle- se acercó a susurrarle –Es que dice que le da miedo-

-Aah- dijo el bicolor afirmando con la cabeza

-¡Max, ya sabe suficiente!. ¡Cállate!-

-¿Y como olvidar el día que Tyson nos contó que el tipo ese le dijo que le gustaba mucho?- preguntó Ray divertido dando una par de palmadas

-¡Que tiene de malo que yo le guste!- se quejó. Miró a Kai -¡Que le guste **de verdad**, y no para reírse de mí!- el bicolor ignoró lo último

-¿Cómo te puedes enamorar de una persona sin verla?. Yo no podría- dijo Kai con sinceridad

-Tú solo miras que te guste el cuerpo y ya- dijo el peliazul mirándolo molesto –Él me gusta por su forma de ser conmigo, y además se describió físicamente y no parece estar mal- dijo ilusionado

-Tyson, ya te hemos dicho, **un millón de veces**, que no seas tan confiado con esas cosas. Él te puede decir cualquier cosa aprovechando que no le ves-

-¡Pero él no me miente, Ray!. ¡Él me dijo que me quiere!… Y él es tan fácil de querer… Espero conocerlo pronto- sonrió

-Claro- dijo Max en un ligero tono de sarcasmo -Pues entonces dile que sí quieres conocerle, cuando él te lo proponga- el peliazul no dijo nada

-Ya te dijimos que esos amores por Internet no son lo que uno cree- advirtió Ray. Tyson siguió sin decir nada

-Takashi- dijo Max en tono cantarín acercándose a él –Mi recompensa- se lanzó a besarle, pero Kai se puso de pie, haciendo al rubio darse de cara en el asiento del sofá -¡Auch!- murmuró. Se incorporó quedando sentado -¡Takashi!- se quejó

-Voy a darte tu beso- dijo desganado sentándose de nuevo junto a Max

Se acercó lentamente al rubio, éste se sonrojó ante la cercanía de Kai, cerró los ojos y de pronto sintió los labios del bicolor en… ¿su mejilla? Rápidamente abrió los ojos, y lo vio apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sofá y cruzándose de brazos…

-¡Takashiii, malo, eso no es un beso!- replicó con ojos llorosos, amenazantes de soltar sus llantos de berrinche

-Sí lo es-

-¡No lo es!-

-Sí lo es, mira- se sentó entré Ray y Tyson, sujetó a éste de la nuca y lo atrajo a él para darle un beso en los labios -¿Ves?. Un beso- dijo en tono evidente –Y si le vuelvo a besar…- le dio otro beso a un molesto peliazul –ya son dos besos. Y si le diese otro…- Tyson le tapó la boca con las dos manos y lo miró furioso

-¡Aléjate aprovechado!. ¿Porque no haces las demostraciones con Max?. ¡Listillo!-

-Yaaa, me aburro- dijo el chino –Buenas noches- se acomodó en el sofá y casi instantáneamente, se quedó dormido por la ligera borrachera que llevaba encima

Tyson consoló a su rubio amigo de su berrinche por no haber conseguido un beso de Kai. Después, siguieron haciéndose preguntas. Aunque sin darse cuenta, fueron dejando a Max de lado y solo se preguntaban y se mandaban cosas ellos dos, terminando cada orden en una pelea…

-Te ordeno que beses a Max… ¡En los labios!-

-¡No quiero!- replicó

-¡Pues entonces, te ordeno que hagas el striptease que hace tiempo ibas a hacer para Maxi!- sonrió malicioso

-¡He dicho que no!… ¡Un momento, yo no prometí hacer ningún striptease!- el rubio miraba con cara de aburrimiento a Kai y a Tyson cada vez que estos hablaban, o más bien, gritaban

-¡Pues tendrás que beber!-

-¿Porque?-

-¡Porque yo lo digo!- cogió la botella y miró al chino y a Max –Estos dos se la han acabado- miró al bicolor –Que pena, no queda nada. Hazlo- ordenó sonriente

-¡No!. Paso de esto-

-No te puedes retirar- se sentó a su lado sonriendo divertido –Kai, eres un cobarde- le susurró en tono sensual provocándole un escalofrío al bicolor –Hazlo, Kai- le volvió a susurrar desabrochándole la camisa lentamente

-No- apartó las manos del peliazul lentamente y lo miró a los ojos –Si me besas… ¡En los labios!- especificó –Quizás lo haga- se acercó a sus labios y Tyson se puso de pie

-No estoy tan desesperado por verte desnudo como para besarte. ¿Sabes?, hazlo si quieres, y sino, no. Me da igual- dijo tranquilamente saliendo de allí y dejando al bicolor desconcertado

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, pero Max lo volvió a sentar tirando de su brazo -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Me das un besito?- preguntó feliz

-Max, ya no se como hacerte entender que no me gustas-

-¿Y Tyson sí?- preguntó con sarcasmo alzando una ceja –Vamos, Ray, Tyson y yo, sabemos desde el principio que juegas con él- frunció el ceño ligeramente –Sabemos que no lo amas, y Tyson no es tonto. Así que no insistas más con él, porque no se volverá a enamorar de ti-

-¿Qué no se volverá a enamorar?- preguntó abriendo los ojos de par en par

-……-

-¿Es que él estuvo enamorado de mí?. ¿Cuándo?- preguntó rápidamente

-Tyson nos pidió que no le dijésemos nada a nadie- dijo refiriéndose al chino y a él

-¿Si te beso, me lo cuentas?-

-Oye, yo tampoco soy tonto y no me engañaras de nuevo…- abrió los ojos en sorpresa al sentir los labios del bicolor inesperadamente sobre los suyos, en un beso apasionado. Cuando se separaron, miró a Kai incrédulo y se tocó los labios -¿Cómo demonios puede decir Tyson que besas fatal?- preguntó sin salir aún de la sorpresa -¡Besas de película!- exclamó emocionado

-Gracias. Ahora cuéntamelo- el rubio le miró con indecisión –Por favor-

-De acuerdo… Cuando teníamos diecisiete años, eras su actor favorito. Tú apenas habías comenzado tu carrera como actor, pero él te admiraba mucho. Siempre soñaba con conocerte en persona, tenía todas tus películas, reunió información sobre ti en Internet. Lo sabía todo, tu fecha de nacimiento, tu color favorito… ¡Todo!. Cuando salías en la tele siempre lo grababa… y recuerdo que cuando se anuncio por primera vez que tú tenías pareja, casi rompe la tele de los celos- rió un poco –Y le encantaba esa cazadora que utilizaste en tu primera película- volvió a reír –Nuestro sueño era ser grandes actores. Tyson decía que quería aprender de ti y que quería ser tan famoso como tú. Quería ser igual que tú- el bicolor escuchaba atentamente –Pero de repente, un día, comenzó a decir que te odiaba y que no le caías bien- se encogió de hombros –Cuando hablaba de ti, era solo para criticarte, a ti y a tu trabajo. Y que por nada del mundo quería ser como tú- hizo una breve pausa –Precisamente fue el día que nos presentamos al casting de la primera película de Tyson. El día que dice que te conoció en persona-

-Mph-

-Y bueno, después yo me empecé a comportar como él era antes y…- el bicolor se puso de pie -¿A dónde vas?- Kai no contestó y salió de la sala

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

T. G. dice:

Yo también te quiero mucho, y me gustaría conocerte algún día

BROOK. dice:

A mí también me gustaría conocerte. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana?

T. G. dice:

Pero, es que… Yo no estoy seguro. ¿Porque no nos vemos más adelante?

BROOK. dice:

¿Más adelante? Hace dos años que nos conocemos¿y aún no estás seguro?

T. G. dice:

No mucho… Espera un momento, tengo un intruso en mi habitación

* * *

-¿Qué quieres?- giró la silla -¿Qué haces aquí, pesado?-

-Quiero hablar contigo- miró la pantalla del ordenador, leyendo lo que había escrito -¿Porque le pones eso?- preguntó molesto

-¿El qué?-

-¡Que le quieres!- siguió leyendo -¡Y que quieres conocerle!- gruñó. El peliazul apagó la pantalla del ordenador enfadado

-¡Oye, tú!. ¡No leas eso, es privado! Y si le pongo eso, es porque es lo que siento. ¡Vete con Max! Me he ido para que estéis a solas- giró de nuevo la silla dándole la espalda. Kai le giró la silla de nuevo -¡Vete!- ordenó

-¡Yo no te he pedido estar a solas con él!. ¡Quiero estar a solas contigo!-

-Me estas haciendo perder el tiempo, y Brooklyn se va a pensar que no le quiero hablar-

-Así que se llama Brooklyn. Bien, hablemos con Brooklyn-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- el bicolor encendió la pantalla del ordenador

* * *

T. G. dice:

Soy el novio de Tyson, y no quiero que hables más con él

* * *

-¡NO!. ¡IDIOTA!- Tyson se tiró de los pelos por la impresión al ver que Kai pulsó, enviar -¿QUÉ HACES?- apartó al bicolor

* * *

T. G. dice:

No le hagas caso Brooklyn, solo es un idiota que te ha gastado una broma

* * *

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió al ver que cuando fue a enviarlo, el ordenador se apagó -¿Pero que ha pasado?- miró al techo y comprobó que la luz no se había ido. Miró abajo y se enfureció al ver que Kai tenía el enchufe del ordenador en la mano -¿LO HAS DESENCHUFADO?- preguntó incrédulo -¡TE ODIO KAI!- se puso de pie -¡SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN!. ¡NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS!. ¡Y COMO BROOKLYN SE HAYA ENFADADO, TE JURO QUE TE MATO, IMBÉCIL!- le gritó

-No me hacías caso- dijo simplemente mientras se sentaba en la cama

-¡Y para colmo le has dicho mi nombre!- le reprochó ignorando lo dicho por el bicolor

-Bah, poniendo tus iniciales, no es muy difícil averiguar tu nombre-

-¡Yo me puse otro nombre que coincidiera con las iniciales!-

-Eso está mal. Si le quisieras tanto, no le mentirías- negó con la cabeza

-¡No puedo decirle de buenas a primeras quien soy!-

-¿Porque no me has dicho que yo era tu actor favorito, y que estabas enamorado de mí?-

-Reza por que no se haya enfadado- le masculló ignorándole y enchufando el ordenador de nuevo

-¡No hables con él!- le ordenó con enfado

-¡Olvídame!- se sentó en la silla -¡Aquí está!- exclamó feliz

* * *

BROOK. dice:

¿Estás ahí?

T. G. dice:

Siento lo de antes, no lo escribí yo, fue el intruso que se ha colado en mi habitación

BROOK. dice:

¿Intruso?

T. G. dice:

Sí, un pesado

* * *

-¡Yo no soy un pesado!- replicó el bicolor

-¡No!. ¡Eres peor todavía, no leas, vete!-

* * *

T. G. dice:

Espera un momento por favor… No te vayas a ir, ahora regreso

BROOK. dice:

Vale

* * *

-Kai- el peliazul respiró profundamente un par de veces, apagó la pantalla del ordenador y se puso de pie bajo la atenta mirada del bicolor -¿Me acompañas?

-¿A dónde?-

-Sígueme- dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala. Se acercó a Max y Ray, los cuales dormían en el sofá –Chicos, despertad- los llamó suavemente

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ray con voz cansada -¿Tyson?- el rubio bostezó y abrió los ojos

-Os advertí que no os bebieseis la botella entre los dos- dijo mientras cogía el brazo del chino y se lo pasaba por los hombros para que éste se pusiera de pie –Kai, coge a Max- dijo en tono frío –Y sígueme-

-Mph¿y porque coges a Ray?- preguntó celoso

-No me hagas volver a repetirlo- dijo en tono neutro. Kai bufó, y cogiendo el brazo del rubio, se lo pasó por los hombros, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Siguió a Tyson hasta una habitación que había enfrente de la suya

-Tumba a Max aquí, junto a Ray- le dijo de forma fría mientras retiraba las sábanas con una mano y recostaba al chino en la cama. Kai lo hizo, y se quedó mirando como el peliazul le quitaba las zapatillas a sus amigos y luego los arropaba –Y ahora, vete a **tu** apartamento- salió de la habitación a paso ligero, Kai salió detrás de él y lo sujetó del brazo -¡Suelta!- fue arrinconado en la pared –Brooklyn me espera-

-¿Qué es lo que tiene él que tanto te gusta?. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?. ¡Si ni siquiera lo has visto!-

-¡Pues precisamente que no eres tú!- exclamó -¡Olvídame!- casi gritó exasperado

-No!. ¡Eres mi novio y…!-

-De verdad que nadie te ganaría nunca a cabezota y pesado…- dijo en tono sereno -¿Se puede saber que idiotez estas diciendo?. Yo no tengo novio- empujó el bicolor. No dio dos pasos cuando de nuevo se vio contra la pared –Kai- dijo con seriedad -¿No me digas que estás celoso de Brooklyn?- sonrió divertido –Oh, pero eso entonces quiere decir que me amas- se acercó al rostro de Kai y le susurró con sarcasmo -¿Te enamoraste de mí, **mi amor**?-

-……- miraba fijamente los ojos del peliazul. Rápidamente, se convirtió en un reto para ambos por sostener la mirada, y ninguno iba a perder

-Deja de mirarme- exigió en tono frío sin apartar la vista de los ojos escarlata

-No-

-Kai, estas haciendo que te odie más de lo que te odiaba en un principio- el bicolor sonrió -¿Te ríes? Bien- lo sujetó por los hombros sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Kai rompió el contacto visual y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas retorciéndose de dolor -¡Ríete ahora, imbécil! Jajajajaja…- entró a su habitación y cerró con llave -¡Vete y cierra cuando salgas, **cariñito**!- dijo divertido desde dentro

-¿Qué le ha dado a este crío por golpearme aquí?- preguntó con voz ahogada poniéndose las manos donde recibió el golpe -¿Qué quiere, dejarme estéril?- cerró los ojos con fuerza por el dolor que sentía

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

El bicolor salía de su apartamento para ir a hacerle una visita a su amigo Tala, el cual tenía bastante olvidado. Llegó al ascensor y pulsó el botón, mientras esperaba a que la puerta se abriera, una risa a su espalda le llamó la atención, el sonido de esa risa que tanto le gustaba. Involuntariamente sonrió y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el peliazul… caminando cogido del brazo de otro chico. La sonrisa se esfumó inmediatamente¿quién era ese chico?. ¿Y por que iba tan apegado a Tyson?. Nadie excepto él, se podía acercar tanto al peliazul. Miró con odio al otro chico que al parecer, aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia

Tyson reía por las cosas que le contaba Brooklyn. Al final se decidió, y aceptó conocer al pelirrojo en persona dos días después de esa noche. Cuando estaban llegando al ascensor, vio que el bicolor estaba allí y eso le molestó, como si no fuese suficiente tener que verlo todos los días en el trabajo. Dejó de reír y tiró de Brooklyn hacia las escaleras…

-Eh, oye Tyson¿ese no es el actor Kai Hiwatari?-

-No es nadie que valga la pena- fue lo último que el bicolor le escuchó decir a Tyson

-¿Cómo que no valgo la pena?- repitió Kai sorprendido -¡Si todos se mueren por mí en cuanto me ven!. Soy guapo, inteligente, buen actor, tengo fama y dinero… ¡Soy perfecto!- la puerta del ascensor se abrió y entró -¡Yo se que le gusto a Tyson, le tengo que gustar!- sonrió de lado –Es solo que se hace el difícil conmigo, pero nadie se a resistido nunca a mí, y él no va a ser la excepción- momentos después, la puerta se volvió a abrir y salió de éste y del edificio –Ese chico no me gusta, seguro que está con Tyson porque es famoso, aunque no tanto como yo claro está- sonrió orgulloso –Pero como decía, seguro está con él por tener sus cinco minutos de fama- frunció el ceño –Y si Tyson le ama de verdad, va a sufrir- gruñó -¡No lo permitiré, alejaré a ese chico de Tyson antes de que le utilice y le haga daño!- al reaccionar a sus palabras, detuvo su caminata en seco -¿Qué es lo que estoy diciendo?- se preguntó confundido -¡Ah, sí claro!. ¡Tengo que alejarlo de Tyson, porque él tiene que sufrir gracias a mí, y no por un memo como ese!- relajó el gesto de enfado de su cara –Me estoy liando- suspiró -¿Quiero que Tyson sufra, o no?- a lo lejos vio al peliazul caminar abrazado del brazo de ese chico pelirrojo, eso hizo que la sangre le hirviera de coraje. Sin pensarlo, se acercó corriendo y agarrando la mano de Tyson, lo apartó del otro chico bruscamente

-¿Qué pasa?. ¡TÚ!- casi gritó e intentó soltarse

-¿Tyson?. ¿Qué haces?- se dio la vuelta. Kai se le acercó con mirada asesina

-¡Tú, escúchame bien!- lo señaló -¡Tyson es **mí** novio!. ¡Y te prohíbo que te acerques a él!-

-¿Novio?- preguntó Brooklyn confundido -¿Tyson, que pasa aquí?-

-¿Es que estas ciego, o no ves la tele?. ¡No paran de repetirlo a todas horas, todo el mundo sabe lo nuestro!- abrazó a un pasmado y furioso Tyson de forma posesiva -¡No te le acerques, o te va a ir muy mal!- amenazó en tono frío

-Ggrrr… Siento que si no hago esto, voy a explotar- murmuró el peliazul con un tic nervioso en una ceja

Le dio un fuerte pisotón a Kai, y cuando se vio libre, le dio un puñetazo. Sin darle tiempo al bicolor de reaccionar, le dio un empujón y lo tiró al suelo. Se sacudió las manos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro…

-Bueno, ya me siento un poquito mejor- Kai se fue a poner de pie, pero él le puso el pie en el pecho e hizo algo de fuerza para que el bicolor se volviera a tumbar –Espero que esto se te meta en esa cabeza hueca que tienes, tú y yo no somos nada excepto enemigos¿ok?. ¡Yo contigo ni a la vuelta de la esquina!- se acercó al pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios y lo volvió a coger del brazo –Problema eliminado. ¿Vamos?- Brooklyn asintió sonriente y se alejaron de allí tranquilamente sin darle importancia a unas cuantas personas que se habían quedado mirando al bicolor en el suelo

-¡ESTA BIEN!- gritó Kai poniéndose de pie -¡VETE!- se sacudió la camiseta -¡PERO LUEGO NO VENGAS A BUSCARME Y A SUPLICARME, IMBÉCIL!- más gente se empezó a reunir alrededor de Kai -¡PUEDO TENER A QUIEN QUIERA, CUANDO QUIERA!- gruñó al comprobar que Tyson le ignoraba –Ahora verá- susurró alejándose de allí, ignorando a las personas que le miraban interrogantes por el espectáculo

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Estaba en el ascensor, camino a su apartamento y silbando la primera canción que le había pasado por la cabeza. ¡Había pasado una tarde genial en compañía de Brooklyn!. Habían hecho muchas cosas juntos, Brooklyn era tan cariñoso, atento y amable con él… El ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió, salió tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando estaba llegando a su puerta, algo le llamó la atención, Kai estaba en mitad del pasillo con un chico, ambos se tocaban y se besaban con tal desesperación, que daba la impresión de que iban a hacer cualquier cosa ahí mismo. Los ignoró y siguió su camino, cogió la llave del bolsillo del pantalón, y después de abrir, entró y cerró sin dejar de silbar esa canción que tenía en mente

* * *

Gruñó contra el beso y se separó de forma brusca, sorprendiendo al chico en sus brazos. ¡Tyson le había ignorado!. Había pasado como si nada por su lado, y hasta podría jurar que se veía feliz ¿Porque?. ¿Porque él ahora estaba con otro chico?. ¿O porque quizá a Tyson le había pasado algo bueno con ese tipo?. ¡NO!. ¡NADIE PODÍA IGNORARLE!…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el chico preocupado

-¿Eh?- preguntó Kai despistado

Miró al chico a los ojos y una palabra pasó por su cabeza… Tyson. Ese chico tenía los ojos del mismo color que el peliazul, zafiro. Su mirada se suavizó sin dejar de mirar esos ojos…

-¿Sabes que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos?-

-¿En serio?- preguntó el chico sonrojándose –Gracias- Kai no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos, eran tan hermosos… -¿Por-porque me miras así?- preguntó nervioso

-¿Eh?- otra vez, el bicolor tenía la cabeza en otro sitio, y pensando en otra persona

Alzó la cabeza y miró al frente encontrándose con esa puerta, ahí dentro estaba ese chico que le había ignorado rotundamente ¿Pero, porque solo podía pensar en Tyson?. ¿Porque?. No tenía sentido. Es más, parándose a pensar, desde que inició ese juego con el peliazul, no había vuelto a tener sus "rollos de una noche" como era su costumbre…

Miró al chico entre sus brazos. Éste chico era el primero con el que iba a pasar la noche desde que había comenzado a salir Tyson, y la verdad, no le apetecía en absoluto, solo lo hizo para poner celoso al peliazul. Miró de nuevo la puerta frente a él. Pero… ¿Porque quería que Tyson estuviera celoso y le reclamara para que le prestase atención?. Su plan de ponerlo celoso, le había fallado…

La puerta se abrió haciendo que sonriera automáticamente, vio salir a Tyson con paso tranquilo, a lo mejor el peliazul iba a decirle algo. Solo pensar en eso, le ponía nervioso, pero le agradaba la idea de hablar con él. Dejó de sonreír al ver como éste se dirigía al ascensor con una bolsa de basura en la mano ¡Otra vez le había vuelto a ignorar!. ¿Porque Tyson no le hacía caso? Eso lo hacía enfurecer…

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kai?- preguntó preocupado –Te noto extraño-

-No me pasa nada- contestó mirando como la puerta del ascensor se cerraba. Volvió la vista de nuevo a los ojos de ese chico –Vamos dentro- de dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras sacaba la llave de su apartamento

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Si alguien me va a dejar un review, que no lo haga por Log-in, porque no se porqué, la página no lo permite con mis fics

**REVIEWS:**

**SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN- **Lo digo por enésima vez, siento traumarte. Pero no pasa nada, nos traumamos mutuamente, yo te traumo con mis fics, y tú me traumas con tus reviews, je. Ya sabes porque Kai ya no es el actor favorito de Tyson (y creo que dejo de ser el actor favorito de más de una persona ese día) ¡Sayonara!

**OKAMI REIKO- **Al paso que va, sí, Kai se quedará estéril, pero él se lo busca por hacer enfadar a Tyson, jejeje… Eso no se lo esperaba nadie, que Tyson hubiera sido fanático de "Takashi", pero como ya viste (leíste. Si es que sigues leyendo) que el memo de Kai con sus aires de superioridad, espantaba a los fans. Jajaja... Me hizo gracia tu pregunta¿qué si conseguiréis ver a Ty-chan con su traje de Adán? Mmm... pues… nú sé. Puede que sí, o puede que no. Espero leerte de nuevo por aquí ¡Sayonara!

**YUUNA USHIHA- **¡Me alegra que te guste mi fic¿Tú piensas que los dos saldrán llorando? Unos piensan que será Ty-chan el que sufra, y otros piensan que será Kai. Solo digo que para que lloren (si es que eso llegara a pasar) aún queda un rato, jejeje… Espero leerte de nuevo por aquí ¡Sayonara!

**KAILY HIWATARI-** Bueno pues, la fantasía de mi lindo Maxi no se cumplió, pero al menos recibió un buen beso, y con eso se tiene que consolar por el momento. Jejeje… ¿Tú con qué crees que limpió Kai la mesa de caoba de Tyson? No diré nada, eso lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno. Los que odien a Kai, pensarán que la limpió con la lengua, y los que no lo odien, pensarán que la limpió con un trapo, jijiji… Wuaaaa… y mi depre… mi depre… Ya me des-deprimí un poquito (que palabras escribo) pero en fin, ya se me pasará. ¡Sayonara!

**KARI-** Jajaja… La obsesión de Max por Kai es muuuy grande, y eso lo demuestra con creces. Y Ray, interferir… bueno, Kai lo mató con la mirada por ser quien le dio su primer beso a Ty-chan. Pero como dijo Ray en plena borrachera, Tyson le gusta físicamente, pero no tanto como para enamorarse de él Espero leerte de nuevo por aquí ¡Sayonara!

**ARI-YUNA-** Aunque ahora dejas tus reviews con otro nombre (tu nick auxiliar), si no te importa, yo te seguiré llamando así (es más sencillo, y ya me acostumbré a ese nombre, jejeje...) La película no se dejó de rodar, por ahora solo escribo cuando digamos, "terminan de rodar". Más adelante, meteré algo del rodaje de la película. (Puede que la película sí sea una m… con Kai, pero para eso está ahí Ty-chan, para hacer que la película sea de lo mejorcito, jejeje... (No me lo puedo creer, yo insultando a Kai. Ya todas me estáis contagiando esto de insultar a Kai todo el tiempo) ¿Bromeas? A Tyson le queda para largo, hasta que caiga de nuevo en "los encantos" de Takashi, jijiji… Ya lo leerás, ya. Bueno, si es que lo sigues, sino no. ¿Te van a dejar un scanner¡Que bien!. ¡Ya quiero ver tus dibujitos, que seguramente serán geniales! Bueno¡sayonara!

**RAVEN KINOMIYA-** ¿Te he dicho alguna vez como me gusta que me llames Takaita-san? Jejejeje… Bueno si, pensé por el nombre que eras un chico, lo siento. Pero el problema está resuelto amiga. Que bien que te gustó el capitulo anterior, y espero que éste también te haya gustado. Kai con sus ataques de celos, la paliza que le da Ty-chan en mitad de la calle (que vergüenza) ¡Ah! Sin olvidar la patada que Tyson le da a Kai en el lugar de siempre, jajaja… En fin, espero leerte de nuevo por aquí ¡Sayonara!

**QUIMERA-** ¿Sabéis que entre todas me estáis contagiando esto de insultar al pobre Kai? Pobrecillo, jejeje... me da lastimilla. Pero me reí un montón con los insultos que le pusiste, muy originales, sí señorita. Mmm… me has pillado Quimera, soy yo quien se pone detrás de Kai y le apunta con un arma para que no viole a mi Tyson. Me reí un montón con las 10, o más bien, ocho motivos por los que tú crees que Ty-chan no quiere admitir que ama a Kai y te comentaré algo sobre ellas: el número 2, sí, lo desilusionó porque no esperaba que su actor favorito fuese tan capu… El número 4, no es eso exactamente, pero Ty-chan referirá algo sobre su virginidad más adelante (con eso no digo que sea virgen, pero tampoco que no lo sea, jejeje…) y la 9, jajaja… cuando después de leer eso, leí la nueve me reí un montón. Y sobre el rubito de Zafiro, ya salimos de dudas ¡por fin! Aunque yo siempre supe que era Maxi, jijiji... Espero leerte de nuevo por aquí ¡Sayonara!

**WILON ERIES-** Sinceramente, no esperaba volver a recibir un review tuyo, porque me dijiste que no solías escribirlos. ¡Pero me a gustado volver a leerte! Y espero que así siga siendo, espero leerte de nuevo por aquí ¡Sayonara!

**GINNY –FLOR DE CEREZO-** Jajaja… Me imagino a tu amiga llamándote "Maxi", jajaja… Lo siento, es que me hizo mucha gracia, no esperaba eso. Creo que me pasé con el fanatismo del rubio, pero yo solo me baso en lo que veo por la tele, hay fanáticas/os que son… eeh… ¿impresionantes? Vamos, en una palabra, hay fanáticas/os, que son "Maxi", jajaja… Me gustó tu anécdota. Y sí, los celos nos hacen hacer cosas muy estúpidas. Como por ejemplo lo que hizo Kai al final del capitulo, eso fue una estupidez, jejeje… Mmm… Ty-chan "antes" quería a Kai, pero ahora creo que está demostrando que no siente nadita por el bicolor. Y Kai, pues se le cae la baba con Tyson, pero¿a quien no se le cae la baba con Tyson? Lo de firmar en el escote de las chicas, eso lo he visto por la televisión muchas veces, y hasta les piden que les firmen en la frente, jajaja... que tontas, luego se lavan y autógrafo a tomar viento. Con lo fácil que es coger un papel y un bolígrafo. Y no te preocupes por el review… ¡Me encantan los reviews largos! Espero leerte de nuevo ¡Sayonara!

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**


	6. Chapter 6

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

**-Negritas-** palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kai?- preguntó preocupado –Te noto extraño-

-No me pasa nada- contestó mirando como la puerta del ascensor se cerraba. Volvió la vista de nuevo a los ojos de ese chico –Vamos dentro- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras sacaba la llave de su apartamento

**CONTINUARÁ... ...**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¡Hemos terminado por hoy!- exclamaba el director

-Por fin- suspiraba Tyson

-Kai, Tyson… Hoy habéis estado mejor que nunca- decía orgulloso el hombre

-¡Gracias!- sonrió el peliazul

-Gracias- dijo Kai en un tono seco

-¡Espero que todos los días lo hagáis así de bien!- Tyson afirmó con la cabeza. El bicolor, aburrido de tanta palabrería, se retiró de allí dejando al director llenando de halagos al peliazul

-Kai- el mencionado miró a su espalda

-Hola Garland-

-Déjame decirte que hoy habéis estado…-

-Garland, no vayas a empezar tú también con las felicitaciones. Da la sensación de que hasta ahora no lo hemos hecho bien- lo miró algo molesto

-Que tonto eres Kai- dijo el otro divertido –Siempre lo hacéis muy bien. Pero ésta última escena en especial, os ha salido perfecta-

-Mhp-

-¿Y como os va lo vuestro?- lo miró de forma pícara y eso le extrañó a Kai

-Cómo nos va… ¿lo nuestro?- repitió confundido -¿De que hablas Garland?-

-No te hagas el que no sabe- sonrió –Me refiero a que como os va a ti y a Tyson, ¿a que iba a ser?-

-¿Cómo nos va, de qué?- preguntó algo exasperado. Garland, frunció el ceño

-¡Vamos Kai, no te hagas el tonto!- dijo algo indignado -Todo el mundo sabe lo vuestro. Sale en la televisión las veinticuatro horas del día-

-¡Hola Garland!- exclamó el peliazul abrazándolo -¿Me has visto?. ¿Me has visto?- preguntó feliz

-Claro que sí-

-¿Y que te ha parecido?-

-Has estado genial. Como siempre-

-¿Tú crees?- rió de manera nerviosa. Garland vio que Kai lo miraba con enojo

-Tyson, será mejor que a partir de ahora no seas tan cariñoso conmigo- el menor le miró interrogante –Es que sino tu novio me matará- le susurró

-¿Qué novio?- lo miró confundido

-Jajaja… Otro que se hace el que no sabe. Kai, ¿quién va a ser?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Me estáis haciendo enojar entre los dos- dijo con un tic en una ceja

-Perdón Garland. Es que, Kai no es mi novio, ni siquiera es mi amigo-

-Sí, claro- dijo con sarcasmo –Y por eso éste- señaló al bicolor –todos los días te besa y te abraza cuando terminamos de rodar-

-¿Todos los días?. Ese beso que dices fue hace una semana, y le di su merecido a Kai por aprovechado- dijo en tono firme

-¿Y que le hiciste?- curioseó

-Le di una patada en… Mmm…- el bicolor le tapó la boca rápidamente

-¿En…?- preguntó Garland con bastante interés

-En ningún sitio- dijo Kai con una risita nerviosa –Solo te está gastando una broma amigo, jijiji... Claro que somos novios. Es solo que a Tyson no le gusta llamar la atención. Sí, eso. Y le agobia que le pregunten todo el rato sobre nuestras vidas- se explicaba mientras intentaba mantener la boca de Tyson tapada ya que éste no dejaba de moverse para soltarse

-Ah- dijo simplemente –Es normal. Debe de ser agobiante que la gente te acose todo el tiempo para saber sobre tu vida privada-

-Sí, sí, eso mismo. Eeh, bueno, nos vemos mañana. Adiós Garland- pasó el brazo libre por la cintura del peliazul y lo sacó del estudio rápidamente –Tyson, deja de morderme el dedo- dijo con algo de enojo –Tyson deja de… ¡Aah!- lo soltó cuando el menor le mordió con más fuerza

-¿Porque has dicho que tú y yo tenemos algo?- preguntó furioso

-Porque sí- dijo simplemente

-¡Más te vale que dejes de ir diciendo eso por ahí, o te corto el cuello!- amenazó

-Jajaja… Eres muy gracioso Tyson-

-¿Me estas retando?- sonrió malicioso –Nada me gustaría más que deshacerme de ti- Kai se acercó

-Ya- dijo con sarcasmo parándose frente a él –Cambiando de tema. ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?-

-Sí. He quedado con Brooklyn- contestó sin mirarle

-Ese tipo no te conviene, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, está contigo…-

-Cincuenta y siete- interrumpió

-¿Qué?-

-Que me lo has dicho cincuenta y siete veces- lo miró –Ya me lo se de memoria- se aclaró la garganta –Ese tipo no te conviene, está contigo por tu fama y dinero, no porque te quiera. Solo quiere reírse de ti y cuando te saque el provecho que él quiera, te dejará- el bicolor frunció el ceño –Y ese eres tú, dándome tu consejito de todos los días. Y yo, te respondo lo de siempre. Conozco a Brooklyn desde hace dos años. Antes de que yo fuese famoso. En ningún momento le dije mi nombre verdadero hasta el día que nos vimos en persona y bla, bla, bla… Ya te sabes el resto…- lo miró seriamente –Además, porque tú intentaras hacer eso conmigo hace un tiempo, no quiere decir que todos tengan las mismas intenciones. Adiós- se despidió en tono seco mientras se disponía a marcharse de allí

-¿Porque le dejaste que te besara?- preguntó inesperadamente agarrándolo del brazo

-¿Qué?- se volteó

-¿Porque le dejaste a él que te besara?- preguntó celoso

-……-

-Os vi hace dos días- dijo simplemente, sin tener intenciones de decir algo más

-Mmm… Para empezar, Brooklyn **sí** sabe besar y muy bien- sonrió -¿Qué más…? Brooklyn me gusta mucho. Es guapo, simpático, atento, cariñoso… Lo tiene todo-

-¡Pero tú me dijiste ayer que solo erais amigos!- se quejó -¿Qué clase de amigos se besan así?- preguntó sintiéndose más celoso al recordar cuando hace dos días vio a Brooklyn y al peliazul besarse

-Y somos amigos- dijo simplemente

-Amigos con derecho a roce- desvió la mirada con un brillo de celos y tristeza en ellos

-Mmm… Puede ser. Lo cierto es que me gustaría que fuésemos algo más, pero no quiero precipitarme, antes quiero conocer mejor a Brooklyn-

-No vuelvas a dejar que ese tipo te bese- ordenó

-Piérdete Hiwatari- dijo con aburrimiento -¿Y como sabes tú que el otro día nos besamos?. ¿Es que acaso me sigues, o qué?- el bicolor desvió la mirada -¡Me sigues cuando salgo con Brooklyn!- exclamó sorprendido, pero el bicolor siguió sin hablar –Como te descubra siguiéndonos, te las vas a ver conmigo- advirtió

-Yo no te sigo- aseguró con seriedad

-Eso espero Kai, porque lo que menos me apetece después de trabajar, es verte- Kai se sintió furioso y agarró al peliazul por los hombros inesperadamente, asustando un poco a éste. Sin darle tiempo a decir algo, le besó de forma brusca. Tyson abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido y de un empujón, apartó al bicolor de él respirando de forma agitada –¡Ya no estamos jugando a ser unos novios enamorados!- frunció el ceño –¡Así que deja de una vez ese papel de novio celoso que siempre haces!- Kai no dijo nada y se fue de allí

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento cuando escuchó el timbre, sorprendiéndose al ver quien estaba detrás de ésta…

-¡Kai!. ¡Esto sí que no me lo esperaba!. ¡Llevo tanto tiempo sin verte, que ya ni me acordaba de tu cara!- rió echándose a un lado para dejarle paso

-No exageres Tala. Solo han pasado dos semanas- dijo con seriedad. Llevaban bastante rato hablando cuando el pelirrojo recordó un tema que hace tiempo no habían tocado

-Kai, ¿cómo llevas tu venganza?-

-¿Qué venganza?-

-Tu venganza- dijo simplemente

-¿Y de quien me tengo que vengar?- preguntó tontamente. Tala casi se cae de espaldas –En serio, no se de lo que me hablas-

-¡Kai!- casi gritó exasperado -¡Tú, te ibas a vengar de Tyson, porque te sacó una foto desnudo y te amenazó con enseñársela a todo el mundo!. ¡Tiró tu ropa por el balcón!. ¡Y grabó en video una ocasión en la que intentaste llevártelo a la cama!. ¿¡Te parecen pocos motivos para vengarte!?-

-Ah… Pues ya ni recordaba eso- se encogió de hombros. Ahí sí, Tala se fue de espaldas al estilo anime

-Entonces… Cuando hablábamos por teléfono y me decías que habías estado con Tyson, ¿qué demonios hacías con él?- Kai sonrió

-Besarle-

-¿QUÉ?- gritó arqueando las cejas -¡Espera, espera porque me he perdido!- hizo una pausa -¿Besarle?. ¿Porque?. ¿Vas a fingir que estas enamorado de él de nuevo?-

-No- negó con la cabeza

-¿Entonces?-

-Es solo que me apetece besarle y eso es lo que hago-

-……-

-Tiene los labios más suaves que alguna vez haya besado, je- a Tala no le hacía ninguna gracia la cara de tonto que estaba poniendo el bicolor en ese momento –Y si lo hubieses visto ese día…-

-¿Qué día?-

-Ese día que tan solo llevaba una toalla en la cintura- el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja –Su cuerpo es…-

-Kai, ¿te encuentras bien amigo?- interrumpió preocupado

-Tendrías que haberlo visto. Nadie puede tener un cuerpo mejor que el suyo- aseguró

-No, espera… ¡Claro que sí, Bryan tiene el cuerpo mucho mejor que ese niño!- Kai negó con la cabeza -¡Sí lo tiene!. ¡El cuerpo de Bryan no tiene nada que envidiar al de ese actorcillo!- replicó, pero Kai seguía negando con la cabeza –Kai… No me gusta tu cara en este momento-

-¿Mi cara?- se señaló -¿Qué le pasa a mi cara?-

-Tienes esa cara de estúpido que tenemos todos los enamorados… Kai, lo tuyo no es solo atracción física. Estás enamorado de Tyson- el bicolor sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y no sabía si era su imaginación, pero de repente hacía mucho calor

-¿Enamorado?. ¿Yo?. ¿De Tyson?. Sí claro, ¿y después qué?- preguntó con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos –No digas idioteces. Ya te lo he dicho, solo me gusta su cuerpo y nada más-

-A mí no me engañas- le dijo en tono neutro

-No intento engañarte- contestó tranquilamente

-¿Entonces porque ya no intentas que le quiten a Tyson el papel de coprotagonista para que me lo den a mí?. ¿Porque ahora le llamas por su nombre, cuando antes solo le llamabas actor sin talento, niñato, y cosas así, eh?. ¿Y porque ahora le besas, cuando un día me contaste que le besaste y había sido un sacrificio para ti?… ¡Estas cambiando Kai, te estás enamorando de él!-

-No-

-¡Sí!-

-A mi, Tyson… digoo, ese actor sin talento, nunca me va a gustar. Nunca me voy a enamorar de él. ¿Entiendes?-

-¡No!. ¡El que no entiende eres tú!. ¿A quien quieres engañar?. ¡Solo te engañas a ti con esto!-

-……- el pelirrojo suspiró

-Kai, no me gustaría decir que te lo advertí, pero te lo advertí-

-Por favor Tala- dijo con sarcasmo –Nunca me he enamorado y no voy a empezar ahora, y menos con ese niñato-

-¿Y por eso le besas cada vez que se te antoja?- preguntó con falsa inocencia

-Si estuviese enamorado de cada chico que he besado…- dijo girando la vista

-Sí, ya se que has besado a muchos. Pero que yo sepa, tú nunca besas al mismo chico más de dos veces. Tú mismo me lo decías siempre… Una vez que ya has besado a un chico un par de veces, no vale la pena besarle de nuevo-

-Mph- desvió la mirada al recordar que esas siempre habían sido sus palabras y ahora, al escucharlas de la boca de Tala le sonaron bastante estúpidas

-Será mejor que te alejes de Tyson, Kai-

-No quiero-

-¿Ves como te gusta?- preguntó algo exasperado –¡Si no te gustase, me dirías igual que me dijiste una vez, que no querías tenerlo cerca!-

-No voy a obedecer lo que me mandes Tala- lo miró con seriedad –Además, así, teniendo a Tyson cerca, yo puedo… puedo…-

-¿Puedes…?- le incitó a continuar

-Puedo… ¡Yo que se!- exclamó –Pero no me alejaré de Tyson- sentenció

-Oh no-

-¿Qué?- preguntó curioso

-Estas peor de lo que yo pensaba. ¡Kai, estás a los pies de Tyson!- dijo sorprendido –Seguro que si él te pidiera que dejases tu papel de protagonista, lo harías sin rechistar- el bicolor bufó con enfado –Kai, céntrate- le dijo con tranquilidad –Céntrate y recuerda... ¿porque te fuiste a vivir enfrente de Tyson?-

-Para hacer que le quitaran su papel en la película- contestó con simpleza

-Muy bien- hizo una breve pausa -Y también para hacerle la vida imposible y que se retirase de su carrera como actor, ¿no?- el bicolor afirmó con la cabeza un par de veces –Porque dijiste que teniendo a tu enemigo más cerca, podrías actuar con mayor rapidez y sacarlo antes de tu camino- dijo mientras Kai y él afirmaban con la cabeza -¡¿Entonces porque no haces nada de eso?!- preguntó algo cabreado

-Será mejor que me vaya ya- se puso de pie

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó rápidamente

-A ver a Ty… ¡Digooo!. Me voy aaa..., pues, me voy a... ¡Un lugar!- se acercó a la puerta

-Kai, respóndeme solo una cosa, ¿qué haces por las noches?-

-¿Eeeh?- enarcó una ceja mirando a su amigo con confusión -¿A que te refieres?-

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ¿Todo sigue igual?. ¿Sigues yendo a ese bar por las noches para ir a por tu... rollo de cada noche?-

-Pues claro- contestó en tono evidente –Yo no he cambiado Tala. Sigo siendo el mismo y por mucho que lo digas, no estoy enamorado de Tyson… Adiós-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¿Entonces hoy no podrás salir conmigo?- preguntó con voz lastimosa –¿Ni siquiera un ratito pequeñito?… Oh, que pena. Ya se lo que haré Brooklyn, iré allí y mataré al tirano de tu jefe por tenerte más tiempo trabajando, jajajaja… Yo también te quiero mucho- sonrió y jugó con el cable del teléfono entre sus dedos –Pero mañana me compensas quedándote más rato conmigo, ¿vale?- el timbre sonó un par de veces –Oh vaya. Brooklyn, están llamando a la puerta, tengo que colgar… Yo también te quiero, adiós- colgó y abrió la puerta –Hoy no es mi día- dijo en un suspiro viendo a quien había tras la puerta

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¿Tú crees que Tyson se enfade por nuestra tardanza Ray?-

-No creo, además, tiene que estar entretenido con Brooklyn- le sonrió al rubio –Tú me entiendes-

-Jejeje… Sí- llegaron a la puerta y el rubio se dispuso a tocar, pero algo le hizo detenerse y apontocar la oreja en la puerta

-¿Qué haces Max?-

-Sshhh…-

-Baja el arma- escuchó el rubio. ¡Esa era la voz de su Takashi!

-No. Voy a matarte. Se que eres uno de ellos- Max se alarmó y apoyó más la oreja en la puerta. ¡Esa era la voz de Tyson! Había escuchado las palabras, arma… Matarte... ¡Tyson iba a matar a su Takashi!

-¡Ray, Ray, corre, dame la llave que nos dio Tyson de su apartamento!. ¡Corre!- el chino sacó la llave a toda velocidad y abrió la puerta. Los dos se quedaron en shock al ver a Tyson detrás de Kai y apuntándole con una pistola a la cabeza. Max se armó de valor y fue corriendo hacia el peliazul -¡No permitiré que mates a mi Takashiii!- gritó saltándole encima a Tyson y tirándolo al suelo bocabajo. La pistola se deslizó por el suelo hasta que chocó en la pared -¿Qué ibas a hacer, eh?- le cruzó los brazos detrás de la espalda

-¡Aah, Max suéltame!- forcejeó el peliazul –¡No es lo que crees!… ¡Me estás haciendo daño Max!-

-¡Tyson, malooo!- exclamó con cascadas gigantes en los ojos -¡Yo te quería, amigo míooo!. ¡No creí que fueses un asesino de actores!-

-¡Max, déjame que te explique!-

-Max, deja a Tyson- le dijo Kai en tono seco. Se acercó y tiró del brazo del rubio para apartarlo de Tyson, se agachó y ayudó al peliazul a ponerse de pie -¿Estas bien Tyson?-

-Más o menos- murmuró. Miró al rubio -¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa Max?- preguntó algo mosqueado -¿Porque me has hecho eso?-

-¡Tú querías matar a mi Takashi!. ¡Ray y yo lo hemos visto perfectamente, le estabas apuntando con un arma a la cabeza!. ¡Eres un asesino!- lo señaló de forma acusadora

-¡Eso no es cierto!- buscó por el suelo con la mirada, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba -¡Ahí está!- se acercó y la cogió –Mira Max, no es de verdad- se la enseñó

-¿Qué no es de… verdad?- preguntó incrédulo y confundido

-No- contestó Kai

-¿Entonces porque estabais haciendo eso?-

-El memo de Kai se presentó aquí de buenas a primeras, diciendo que practicásemos la escena de mañana. Le dije que no, pero él entró igualmente y como estaba aburrido, pues acepté- miró a Kai con molestia

-¿Es que acaso matas a Kai en la película?- preguntó el chino curioso

-Pues no… lo se- finalizó divertido

-¿Entonces…?-

-No debéis de saber esto pero…- interrumpió -¡Bah, a la porra!- exclamó haciendo un ademán con la mano –Pues en esa escena, Masato, o sea yo- se señaló -tengo la sospecha de que Takashi- señaló al bicolor -es un hombre lobo y quiero matarlo. En este arma, llevo tres balas de plata y…-

-Y yo intentó convencerle de que se equivoca- interrumpió Kai –y de que sus investigaciones hacia mí son incorrectas y yo no soy el hombre lobo que está buscando-

-Ah- dijo el rubio sin entender mucho –¿Pero al final Kai es el hombre lobo, o no?-

-¿Se lo decimos?- le preguntó el peliazul a Kai

-No, déjalos que se queden con las ganas- contestó divertido. El rubio infló los mofletes en berrinche

-Pero en la primera parte, tú no eras ningún monstruo- le dijo Ray al bicolor y después le preguntó curioso al peliazul -¿Porque sospechas que Takashi es el hombre lobo?-

-Porque…- comenzó el peliazul. Sonrió al ver las caras expectantes de sus amigos –Porque tenéis que esperar a verla para descubrirlo- Ray y Max se quejaron –Lo siento amigos, solo os diré que mis investigaciones me llevan a él- señaló al bicolor con la cabeza –Pero no os diré si son correctas o no- rió

-¡Ya quiero verla!- dijo el rubio con cara ilusionada

-Y yo- dijo Ray

-Estoy seguro de que os gustará más que la primera parte-

-¿Porque?. ¿Qué tiene de especial la segunda parte?- preguntaron el rubio y el chino

-Pues que salgo yo, ¿os parece poco?- dijo Tyson con altanería

-Vaya cosa- dijo el rubio mirando de reojo a Tyson –Yo esperaba otra cosa más interesante-

-Jajaja... Solo bromeaba. Esta película tiene más acción que la primera parte, más escenas de tensión y suspense… Incluso yo estoy a punto de morir en una, pero Takashi me salva la vida y… Ya me callo, estoy hablando demasiado- se tapó la boca un momento –Mejor cambio de tema… Por cierto, ¿quién te prestó esa pistola?- le preguntó a Kai

-Kenny, el utillero-

-Ah-

-¿Entonces, no ibas a matar a mi Takashi?- preguntó Max

-¿Quieres la verdad?- el peliazul miró fijamente al rubio

-Sí-

-Si la pistola hubiera sido de verdad… Sí- todos abrieron los ojos de par en par -¿Qué?- se encogió de hombros –Me ha dicho que le diga la verdad-

-¡Noo!- Max abrazó a Kai efusivamente –¡Takashi, debes alejarte de Tyson!. ¡Es un asesino de guapos actores!- el peliazul sonrió divertido mientras miraba el arma en su mano

-Sí Kai, aléjate de mí- apuntó con la pistola al bicolor y cerró un ojo –O el día que menos lo esperes… ¡BAM!- el bicolor tragó duro y sin darse cuenta, se abrazó al rubio buscando protección –Jajajaja… Tan cobarde como siempre- el rubio sonrió feliz y se abrazó con más fuerza a Kai

-¿Cobarde?- de un empujón apartó a Max -¡No soy un cobarde, pero es que tú das miedo!- confesó

-Pero si yo soy un niño muy bueno- dijo sonriente mientras jugaba con la pistola en las manos –Soy inofensivo, no le haría daño ni a una mosca-

-Vete con esos cuentos a otro-

-Acabo de recordar algo, ¿dónde está tu mami?-

-¿Mi mami?- enarcó una ceja

-Sí, Tala, tu amigo el regala anillos. Es tu mami porque siempre tiene que ir protegiéndote y tú, eres un cobarde, solo los cobardes se esconden con otros- rió –Y tú te escondes con Tala… ¿Qué es de su vida?. Tengo ganas de verlo-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para hacerle una de las mías. Lo cierto es que, eso de tirarle el anillo por el retrete fue muy flojo, pero es que, en ese momento no se me ocurrió nada mejor- se encogió de hombros –Ese día no estaba inspirado-

-¿Qué fue muy flojo?- sorprendido –¡Al pobre Tala casi lo mata su novio por haber perdido el anillo!. ¡Era un regalo de familia!- Tyson rió

-¡Que bien!- exclamó

-Eres un demonio- aseguró

-¡Gracias!- sonrió. Ray se aclaró la garganta llamándoles la atención

-No es por nada, pero estamos aquí- dijo refiriéndose a él y al rubio

-Dame un segundo Ray- miró al bicolor –Tú sobras aquí, vete-

-No. Que se vayan ellos- señaló a Ray y Max –¡Siempre estás con ellos y conmigo no!- le reprochó. El peliazul enarcó una ceja y le preguntó confundido

-¿Quieres que esté contigo?-

-Sí-

-Para mí ya es suficiente tortura tener que verte en el trabajo- dijo simplemente

-Acompáñame a la puerta- le cogió de la mano y tiró de él

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero darte algo-

-¿En serio?- salieron al pasillo

-Primero respóndeme, ¿a que hora has quedado con él?-

-¿Con Brooklyn?- Kai afirmó –Hoy no va a poder venir, saldrá más tarde del trabajo-

-Pues sal conmigo- el peliazul negó -¿Porque no?-

-Pues porque no- dijo con cara de aburrimiento –Dame eso que me ibas a dar, o sino me voy-

-Te lo voy a dar ahora mismo-

Unió sus labios con los del peliazul inesperadamente, pero lo que no esperaba, ni en sus mejores sueños, es que Tyson le contestara el beso y mucho menos que le abrazara. Se sintió inmensamente feliz por eso, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y profundizó el beso. No quería que el beso terminara. ¡No quería!. Pero se estaba quedando sin aire, así que contra su voluntad, se separó lentamente, lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran respirar. Apoyó la frente en la del peliazul y sonrió…

-Me-me has dejado que te bese-

-Aja-

-¿Porque? Si nunca me dejas-

-Es que besas muy bien- sonrió –Y no me he podido resistir-

-… no te entiendo Tyson. Siempre me dices que beso fatal y ahora esto…-

-Mmm, si te lo digo, ¿no te reirás de mí?-

-No lo haré- le susurró

-Es que… no quiero que Max se enfade conmigo si me ve haciendo esto contigo, pero yo… lo cierto es que… te amo Kai- el bicolor de nuevo sintió esa sensación que sintió en el apartamento de Tala, el corazón le latía rápidamente, sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago y se comenzó a poner nervioso

-¿En-en serio?. ¿Me amas?- se sonrieron, pero Tyson hizo algo que le puso los pelos de punta, estaba sonriendo de esa forma demasiado inocente -¿En serio me amas?- repitió desconfiado

-Pues, ¿lo que es enserio, enserio?… No- rió a carcajadas -¡Que tonto!. ¡Te lo habías creído, jajajaja…!-

-¡No me lo había creído!- replicó

-Sí lo habías echo- le susurró sonriente –Si hasta te habías sonrojado- rió apartándolo a un lado --Adiós Kai-

-¡Espera!- siguió al peliazul que se dirigía a su apartamento. Cuando Tyson cerró la puerta, ésta le dio de lleno en la cara -¡Aaah!- se llevó las manos a la nariz -¡Joder, que golpe!- exclamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Retiró las manos –¡Sangre!. Ooh, vaya- se fue corriendo a su apartamento

**CONTINUARÁ... ...**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO... ...**

-Eem, bueno pues, yoo…- miró al suelo sin soltar el agarre de la camiseta del peliazul –Mira Tyson, me cuesta aceptarlo pero, eso lo hice por olvidarte porque…- cogió aire –me he enamorado de ti- susurró –Al final a pasado y me he enamorado de ti Tyson- el menor no dijo nada y se sentó frente a Kai –Yo nunca había sentido esto. Este nerviosismo, esta sensación en mi pecho cuando estoy con una persona y…- se quedó callado sin saber como continuar. Suspiró nervioso

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Una cosa, me han comentado que si contestas los reviews en la misma historia, corres el riesgo de que te borren el fic por que va contra las reglas de FF, así que os pido que me dejéis los reviews anónimos con vuestra dirección de correo electrónico debajo para que yo pueda contestaros.

Antes de nada, quiero dejar en claro que yo no odio a Kai, de hecho, me gusta bastante ese personaje. Y ahora a agradecer sus reviews a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme uno y que me animaron a continuar el fic, jejeje...

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**OKAMI REIKO**

**KAILY HIWATARI**

**PHOENIX**

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU**

**KARI**

**QUIMERA**

**WILON ERIES**

**MISAKI**

**RAVEN KINOMIYA**

**SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN **

**ARI-YUNA**

**HIO-IVANOV**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**


	7. Chapter 7

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

**-Negritas-** palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-Pues¿lo que es enserio, enserio?… No- rió a carcajadas -¡Que tonto!. ¡Te lo habías creído, jajajaja…!-

-¡No me lo había creído!- replicó

-Sí lo habías echo- le susurró sonriente –Si hasta te habías sonrojado- rió apartándolo –Adiós Kai-

-¡Espera!- siguió al peliazul que se dirigía a su apartamento. Cuando Tyson cerró la puerta, ésta le dio de lleno en la cara -¡Aaah!- se llevó las manos a la nariz -¡Joder, que golpe!- exclamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Retiró las manos –¡Sangre!. Ooh, vaya- se fue corriendo a su apartamento

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Otra semana había pasado y el bicolor volvía a su apartamento después de haber pasado la tarde con Tala y Bryan. Se le había echo algo tarde, ya pasaban de las diez y media. Entró sonriente al ascensor. Iría a hacerle una visita a Tyson antes de llegar a su apartamento…

Tyson… Esa última semana, el peliazul no había parado de fingir de nuevo que estaba enamorado de él. Pero lo cierto es que, no se daba cuenta de cuando Tyson estaba fingiendo y cuando no. O a lo mejor… a lo mejor es que él no quería ver que Tyson estaba fingiendo… Le dolía cuando el peliazul le decía que le amaba y luego se reía en su cara diciéndole que era mentira, e incluso Ray y Max habían estado delante un par de veces y también se habían reído de él. Eso lo hacía enfurecer y querer matar a Tyson, pero… no sabía porque, no podía enfadarse con el peliazul por mucho rato…

Tala no paraba de repetirle una y otra vez que era amor, e incluso Bryan también se lo dijo un par de veces, pero… eso era imposible, él no podía amar a Tyson, no era el prototipo de chico que buscaba. Pero es que el peliazul le llamaba tanto la atención y le gustaba tanto estar a su lado que… deseaba que llegara el día siguiente para ir a trabajar, era el único momento en el que podía tocar a Tyson sin ser rechazado, mientras rodaban. Y para colmo estaba ese pelirrojo que parecía la sombra del peliazul, siempre estaba con él. ¿Celoso? En absoluto. Solo le molestaba un poco y ya está, nada más…

Una de las conversaciones que había tenido con sus amigos llegó a su cabeza…

FLASH BACK… …

-Entonces… ¿estas enamorado de ese tal Tyson?- preguntó Bryan en un tono casual

-¿Cómo dices?- el bicolor le miró sorprendido

-Es lo que me contó Tala- se encogió de hombros

-Eso es mentira- negó con la cabeza –Todo eso es un invento de tu novio- aseguró

-Lo que tú digas- calló un momento -¿Y como besa?-

-¿Eh?-

-Oh vamos Kai- rulo la vista –Te estoy preguntando que como besa Tyson-

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?-

-¿A mí?- preguntó inocente mientras se señalaba –Nada, nada- volvió a haber otro momento de silencio

-¿Que tramas con todo esto?- le preguntó en tono serio

-Nada-

-Sí, claro- contestó con sarcasmo –Dímelo- ordenó

-Bueno, no pasa nada porque estés enamorado Kai- ante el comentario, recibió una mirada fulminante del aludido

-¡Yo no estoy enamorado!- replicó

-Sí lo estas- aseguró Tala entrando a la sala –Es más que evidente- rió divertido acercándose a la ventana y mirando por ella

-¡No, no lo estoy!. ¡No me he enamorado nunca y no voy a hacerlo ahora!- el pelilavanda soltó una carcajada -¿Y tu de que te ríes?- preguntó con enfado

-Es verdad, se me olvidaba. Tyson es tu primer amor, pobrecito Kai, pareces un adolescente- siguió riendo

-Oye Kai- interrumpió el pelirrojo el cual aún observaba por la ventana con interés -¿Ese de allí no es Tyson?-

-¿Tyson?- casi gritó. En décimas de segundo se encontraba junto a Tala -¿Dónde esta?- preguntó entusiasmado, aunque él no se percataba de ese tono -¿Dónde?- miró con interés por la ventana

-En ningún lado- respondió -Solo quería probar mi teoría de que estas coladito por ese actorcillo-

-¿Qué?- se molestó

-Entonces, Tyson te gusta para algo más que para pasar la noche¿no es así?- aseguró Bryan abrazando al bicolor por los hombros mientras le sonreía al pelirrojo

-……-

-Eso es un sí- aseguró Tala sonriente

-Pu-pues él me… me gusta mucho, pero no estoy enamorado- aseguró el bicolor en voz baja y bajando la vista al suelo

-O sea, que es como tooodos los demás- prosiguió Bryan –Solo lo quieres para pasar una noche y al día siguiente, si te he visto no me acuerdo-

-Supongo-

-¿Supones?-

-¡No lo se!- exclamó algo exasperado del interrogatorio –Siento que quiero tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo y solo para mí, pero, a la vez no quiero ni verlo… es… algo complicado- se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer sentado –Tyson me hace sentir muchas cosas diferentes y todas a la vez-

-¿Cosas como cuales?- preguntaron interesados los otros al unísono

-Pues, no lo se. Me es difícil de explicar-

-Jajaja... Sí, definitivamente pareces un adolescente enamorado, jajaja...-

-¡Cállate Bryan!-

-Es que me hace gracia porque tienes la respuesta en tus narices y no quieres verla, estas enamorado de ese chico Kai y por mucho que lo niegues, esa es la única verdad-

-Pero- intervino Tala –para mala suerte de Kai, a Tyson le gusta otro chico- el bicolor apretó los puños frunciendo el ceño ligeramente

-En el caso de que… realmente estuviese enamorado de Tyson… ¿Qué debería de hacer o decirle?. ¿Qué? Con todos los demás a sido tan fácil… Pero con Tyson me es imposible-

-Pues yo en tu caso haría una cosa- dijo el pelilavanda

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ser persistente-

-Aja- contestó simplemente, no muy convencido –Pero él me a dicho muchas veces que me odia-

-Corrijo. Ser **muy** persistente-

-Gracias- lo miró de reojo –Eres de mucha ayuda- comentó sarcástico

-No hay de que-

-Mira Kai, no te vamos a molestar más con este tema- se acercó a él –Es solo que con esto al único que engañas es a ti- Bryan asintió dándole la razón a su novio

-Kai¿te has dado cuenta de que Tyson es la primera persona que te llevarás a la cama por amor y no por pasar una simple noche con cualquiera?- preguntó sonriendo de lado con diversión

-¡Bryan!- le reprendió el pelirrojo

-¿Qué? Me resulta divertido imaginármelo- al pelirrojo le apareció una gota en la cabeza –Los nervios de la primera vez, las típicas maripositas en el estómago, los movimientos torpes para quitarle la ropa…- miró a Kai –No, en eso ya tienes mucha experiencia, has desnudado a tantos chicos que ya perdimos la cuenta hace mucho. Pero… te aseguro que no será igual-

-¿Y que va a tener de diferente? Yo lo veo igual- dijo el bicolor con simpleza

-No es lo mismo hacerlo con la persona que amas a hacerlo con cualquier otra, te lo aseguro-

-Si tú lo dices- se encogió de hombros

-¿Se lo vas a decir?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-¿A quien?. ¿El qué?-

-A Tyson. ¿Le vas a decir que le amas?-

-¡Yo no lo amo!- casi gritó -¡Sí que me atrae, pero no lo amo!- el pelilavanda sonrió de lado pero no dijo nada

-Vale, dejaremos el tema por la paz- salió de la sala y rápidamente volvió con una revista en las manos –Mira Kai¿has visto quien te robado el puesto de la portada esta semana?- preguntó divertido

-¿Quién a sido el imbécil que…?- Tala le puso la revista frente la cara -¡Tyson!-

-Sip, tu amorcito te robó el puesto en la portada y no solo en ese sitio- abrió la revista y pasó las páginas rápidamente

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Mmm... Veamos... la lista de este mes de los diez mejores actores- se dijo mientras continuaba pasando las paginas -¡Aquí está!- se la entregó –Mira ahí- le señaló con el dedo la pagina correspondiente

-¿Qué miro?- preguntó confundido. Tala suspiró resignado, había notado al bicolor muy, pero que muy despistado desde hace un tiempo

-La lista de los diez mejores actores del mes. Mira quien está en el primer puesto-

-¡Tyson!-

-Jajajaja...- rió Bryan de buena gana -¡Por primera vez en mucho tiempo te han robado el primer puesto, ya era hora!-

-Y yo estoy el segundo en la lista- se dijo sonriendo levemente

-¿Porque sonríes?- preguntó con confusión el pelilavanda

-Yo no sonrío- aseguró –Y mejor me voy de una vez, me estáis aburriendo hablando del mismo tema todo el tiempo- cerró la revista y se puso de pie no sin antes darle una ultima ojeada a la portada de la revista

-¿Te le vas a declarar?- preguntó burlón Bryan

-¡NO!- gritó en respuesta

-Oh vale. Lo preguntaba porque yo podría darte unas clases para que te declares- él y el pelirrojo rieron

-¡Sois insoportables!- exclamó cerrando de un portazo

FIN FLASH BACK… …

El ascensor se abrió sacándolo de sus recuerdos y rápidamente se acercó a la puerta que correspondía al apartamento del peliazul. Le llamó la atención que ahí dentro se escuchase tanto jaleo y música, no estaba tan alta como para molestar a los vecinos, pero sí se escuchaba algo. Le tocaron el hombro y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con tres chicos que no había visto en su vida y por su apariencia, eran un par de años menores que él…

-Apártate, queremos pasar- le dijo uno de ellos mientras tocaba el timbre

-¿Aquí?- señaló Kai la puerta

-Claro- contestó otro –Ahora apártate- la puerta se abrió y los tres chicos entraron apartando al bicolor

Kai abrió los ojos de par en par. Cuando la puerta se abrió, vio a un montón de chicos ahí dentro, a primera vista había más de diez¿más de diez?. ¡No!. ¡Más de veinte!. ¿Qué hacían ahí todos esos chicos?. Frunció el ceño y apoyó la oreja en la puerta, pero lo único que escuchaba era mucho jaleo. Voces, risas… y la música. ¿Qué estaría pasando ahí?. Se separó dispuesto a tocar la puerta, pero en ese momento ésta se abrió repentinamente haciéndolo caer de boca. Pero no sintió el frío suelo, sino… un cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza y rápidamente se vio rodeado por unos brazos…

-¡Takashiii!- exclamó feliz

-M-Max- rápidamente se puso de pie -¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-

-¿Qué no es obvio?. Estamos haciendo una fiesta- contestó sonriente

-¿Fiesta?- repitió entrando a la sala y efectivamente, eso estaba lleno de gente y no había veinte chicos, no, había más -¿Quiénes son todos estos?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-Amigos de Tyson- contestó con sencillez abrazándolo del brazo –Son guapos¿eh?- sonrió de forma juguetona

-¿Dónde está él ahora?- preguntó rápidamente buscándolo con la mirada

-Pues… la última vez que lo vi, estaba riendo como loco con Zeo, Kane, Mystel, Raúl y Daichi- dijo enumerando con los dedos

-¿Quiénes son esos?- preguntó celoso

-Pues unos amigos- contestó en un tono evidente mientras reía

El bicolor entró a la sala con paso decidido y buscó al peliazul con la mirada, hasta que finalmente lo encontró sentado en el sofá y no se habría enfurecido si no hubiera sido por un pequeño detalle, tres chicos estaban sentados a su izquierda y dos a su derecha, pero no fue eso lo que le enfureció, no. Lo que le sacó de sus casillas, fue ver que los dos chicos que estaban junto a Tyson, lo manoseaban libremente y lo abrazaban a su antojo…

Se acercó con paso decidido y se paró frente al peliazul con los brazos cruzados y gruñendo levemente, como pidiéndole a Tyson silenciosamente una explicación del porque se dejaba manosear así…

-Jajajaja… Ya, Zeo, quieto- apartó la mano de su abdomen -¿Sabes que cuando bebes se te van las manos?- sintió un brazo rodear su cintura y un cuerpo pegarse al suyo. Miro al chico a su izquierda con seriedad y apartó la mano –Mystel, a ti no te hace falta estar borracho para que se te vayan las manos-

-¡Vamos a brindar, Tyson!- exclamó el rubio a su derecha -¡Por Tysooon!- exclamó alzando el vaso. Cuando lo bajó, se lo ofreció al peliazul

-No Mystel, lo siento pero no quiero acabar la noche como tú- rió nervioso al ver lo borracho que estaba su amigo. Éste le volvió a ofrecer el vaso sin hablar –No, ya he bebido antes un poco y no me apetece más- Miró al frente y su sonrisa se esfumó. De mala gana se puso de pie –Perdonadme chicos, de repente me he sentido mal- paso junto a Kai ignorándole, pero éste le agarró por la muñeca para detenerle

-¡Suelta!- apartó la mano -¿Quién demonios te ha dejado entrar?. ¡Se me olvidó poner un cartel gigante en la puerta con luces de neón que pusiera, prohibida la entrada a Kai Hiwatari!- casi gritó. Lo empujó y se perdió entre la gente Fue a seguir a Tyson, pero un montón de brazos abrazándole por el pecho le detuvieron. Asustado miró atrás para ver a quien pertenecían esos brazos y se encontró con los cinco chicos que estaban con el peliazul hace un momento

-¿Pero qué demonios…?- de pronto se vio sentado en el sofá, en el mismo sitio en el que estuvo Tyson -¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó algo mosqueado

-¡Eres Kai Hiwatari!- dijo Raúl sorprendido

-¡Es muy guapo!. ¿Eres amigo de Tyson?- pregunto Zeo curioso –No sabíamos que lo conocieras, nunca nos a hablado de ti- Kai se molestó al escuchar lo último

-¿Tyson te ha invitado a su cumpleaños?- preguntó Kane

-¿Es su cumpleaños?- preguntó inmediatamente en respuesta -¿Por eso la fiesta?-

-Claro- contestó Daichi -¡Hey! Si no te ha invitado¿qué haces aquí?-

Kai no contestó, se puso de pie y se fue a buscar a Tyson. Rápidamente lo encontró, estaba bailando con un chico, precisamente con ese odioso de Brooklyn. Miró al peliazul, recargando su espalda en el pecho de ese chico que tanto odiaba, el cual, tenía las manos puestas en la cadera de Tyson. ¡Eso lo hizo enfurecer!. Fijo toda su atención en los movimientos del peliazul y pasó saliva ¿Cómo podía bailar tan bien?. ¿Cómo podía mover así las caderas?… Esos movimientos lo hacían verse tan apetecible y sexy…

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Dejándose llevar, bailaba al ritmo de la música, moviéndose como su cuerpo deseara con sensuales movimientos de cadera. Recargado en ese amplio pecho; sentía la respiración agitada del pelirrojo chocar en su oreja haciéndolo estremecer…

-Ahora vuelvo- susurró

-¿A dónde vas Brooklyn?- pregunto girando un poco la cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo

-Voy al lavabo, vuelvo en un minuto- el peliazul asintió y vio al mayor salir de la sala

Miró a su alrededor buscando a sus amigos hasta que los encontró. Ray hablaba muy animadamente con Mystel, el cual aún seguía ebrio. Max estaba hablando con Kane y Raúl. Se encogió de hombros y continuó bailando cuando de nuevo sintió las manos en su cadera y ese cuerpo pegarse al suyo. Sonrió y se volvió a recargar en su pecho, pero dejó de sonreír cuando las manos comenzaron a moverse descaradamente y a tocarlo por completo. Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando unos labios comenzaron a rozar juguetonamente detrás de su oreja y las manos se colaron bajo la camiseta…

-Brooklyn, me dijiste que solo íbamos a bailar- sujetó las manos y las colocó en su cadera –Quieto- pero parecían no querer obedecer y en un santiamén, las manos estaban de nuevo acariciando su pecho bajo la camiseta –Brooklyn, aquí no- le dijo mirando a ambos lados para ver si alguien les estaba mirando -¿Desde cuando tienes las manos tan largas?- preguntó molesto mientras dejaba de bailar. Otra protesta se ahogó en su garganta al sentir unos labios besar su cuello –Brooklyn te he dicho que aquí no. O bailas, o me voy- advirtió. Las manos se detuvieron dentro de su camiseta, estaban frías. El cuerpo detrás del suyo comenzó a moverse bailando lentamente, pero… ¡Un momento! Esa forma de bailar… Esa forma de besar… Las manos frías… Bufó exasperado -¡Kai Hiwatari, suéltame si no quieres morir!. ¡YA!-

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- susurró en su oreja de forma seductora

-¡Solo un idiota como tú baila así de mal y tiene las manos tan frías!- le dio un fuerte pisotón y cuando se vio libre, le encaró –¡Te me largas a la de ya!- señaló el pasillo que daba a la puerta –¡Nadie te a invitado, intruso!- se fue de nuevo dejando solo al bicolor. Se dirigió a la cocina a beber un poco de agua –Ese tipo ahora se a propuesto echarme a perder el día de mi cumpleaños. Con lo bien que me iba hasta ahora. Como siga tan pesado, lo mejor será que me mude a otro sitio- se llevó el vaso a la boca y comenzó a beber tranquilamente

-¿Porque no te gusto?- escuchó a sus espaldas repentinamente, haciéndole escupir el agua y toser por el susto

-Cof, cof, cof… ¡Imbecil, me has… cof, cof, asustado! Cof- el bicolor se acercó rápidamente y le palmeó la espalda

-¿Porque le haces caso a todos menos a mí?- preguntó cuando el peliazul dejó de toser

-Porque no mereces mi tiempo- contestó con simpleza. Se disponía a salir de ahí, pero el mayor le sujetó por los hombros e hizo que se sentara en una silla -¿Qué pasa?. ¿Herí tu orgullo de… súper actor perfecto?- preguntó con sarcasmo mientras lo miraba con seriedad

-¿Porque **yo** no te gusto?- insistió

-Por la sencilla razón de que eres tú- lo señaló – Y tú, **nunca**, jamás de los jamases me vas a gustar¿lo entiendes? Así que deja de perder tu tiempo y lárgate a buscar tu rollito de esta noche-

-No se de lo que hablas-

-Claro- dijo con sarcasmo –Te he visto cada noche llegar a tu apartamento con un chico diferente. Te has pasado así todo el mes-

-¿Me estabas espiando?- preguntó sonriente

-¡No!. Pero no se como, daba la **casualidad** de que tú estabas en el pasillo y precisamente apontocado en mi puerta con un chico a la hora en la que yo siempre llego de estar con Ray y Max… ¡Ja!. ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así? Yo no estaría contigo ni en sueños, preferiría morir virgen antes que estar contigo-

-¿Eres virgen?- preguntó abriendo los ojos de par en par

-¡Claro que no idiota!- le dio un coscorrón –Solo era un decir- se cruzó de brazos y le miró con desdén -Mmm… yo no soy como tú, cada noche uno diferente. Eres repugnante- dijo en tono frío mientras se ponía de pie, pero Kai de nuevo le detuvo, sujetándole la camiseta -¿Qué quieres?- preguntó cortante

-Yo t-tengo que... de-decirte algo-

-"¿Kai tartamudeando?"- se preguntó alzando una ceja -¿Qué quieres?- repitió en el mismo tono

-Pues verás… Yo creo que… he comenzado a… Estoy comenzando a sentir cosas-

-Ajá- contestó simplemente al no saber que decir -¿Y…?- le animó a continuar. Cuanto antes le contara Kai esa tontería que tenía pensada decirle se iría

-Eem, bueno pues, yoo…- miró al suelo sin soltar el agarre de la camiseta del peliazul –Mira Tyson, me cuesta aceptarlo pero, eso lo hice por olvidarte porque…- cogió aire –me he enamorado de ti- susurró –Al final a pasado y me he enamorado de ti Tyson- el menor no dijo nada y se sentó frente a Kai –Yo nunca había sentido esto. Este nerviosismo, esta sensación en mi pecho cuando estoy con una persona y…- se quedó callado sin saber como continuar. Suspiró nervioso

-Mmm… ¿Me has hecho la vida imposible porque estás enamorado de mí?- preguntó en tono cortante

-Supongo. No era mi intención hacerte enfadar, bueno, en un principio sí pero ahora no, solo quería que me prestaras atención-

-Ah. Y te has llevado cada noche a un chico diferente a tu apartamento¿para…?-

-Para olvidarte- finalizó

-Aja- afirmó con la cabeza mirándolo de forma fría -Te has llevado cada noche a un chico diferente a tu apartamento para olvidarme-

-Sí-

-Ok, plantearé la pregunta dándole otro enfoque… ¿Desde que empezaste tu carrera como actor, te has llevado cada noche a un chico diferente a tu apartamento para olvidarme?- preguntó irónico -Ah sí, muy bien. Pero te recuerdo que tu carrera comenzó hace cuatro años y yo a ti te conozco hace uno sin contar el día que te conocí en persona. Primer fallo, sigue- dijo en tono frío

-Yo, yo…- tartamudeó

-Otra cosa. Te propusiste enamorarme para que fuese otro más en tu lista, para que abandonase mi carrera como actor y no se cuantas cosas más tendrías en mente. Y tú solo lo hacías¿para qué? Ah sí, para que te prestase atención. Tú tuviste toda mi atención el día que te conocí en persona y tú solito provocaste que dejara de prestártela con tu estúpidos aires de rey. Dos fallos ¿Algo más que añadir?- preguntó con sarcasmo

-Te amo-

-Yo también- dijo mirándolo fijamente

-¿En serio?- pregunto esbozando una sonrisa, aunque incrédulo. El peliazul afirmó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Sí. Yo también tengo ganas de reírme de ti- se puso de pie -¿Quieres que juguemos de nuevo? Pues muy bien-

-"¡Me-me has rechazado!"- se dijo extremadamente sorprendido. Frunció el ceño –Mph, menos mal que te has dado cuenta de que estaba jugando contigo y que no era verdad que te amo, porque sino…-

-Sino nada mi amor- le cogió las manos y lo puso de pie –Vamos a hacer una cosa- le pasó un brazo por el cuello abrazandolo -¿Te parece?-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó intentando esconder su entusiasmo, aunque no le salió muy bien

-Una cosita muy divertida- le puso el dedo índice en la frente y lo deslizó hasta la punta de la nariz –Me vas a acompañar a la puerta…- sonrió y bajó el dedo en una caricia hasta los labios donde lo detuvo de nuevo –entonces, yo te haré algo que te va a encantar- aseguró con una sonrisa pícara mientras deslizaba el dedo hasta la barbilla, donde finalmente lo retiró

-¿Qué es?- el peliazul sonrió de esa forma demasiado inocente –No es algo bueno- aseguró retrocediendo un par de pasos, liberándose del abrazo del menor –Cuando sonríes así, siempre me haces algo malo- retrocedió otro paso

-¿Dónde vas mi amor?- se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros –No te vayas, te gustará- le dijo sonriente acercándose a sus labios lentamente –Te haré...- susurró alargando la última palabra -¡Esto!- exclamó al tiempo en que le daba un rodillazo. El bicolor gritó de dolor y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas -¡Y con un poco de suerte, no podrás usar a tu amiguito nunca más!- se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina mientras reía satisfecho -¿Pero que se cree que soy, un fácil al que se puede llevar a la cama?. ¡Ja! Pobrecito, lo lleva claro-

-¡Yo no creo eso de ti!- exclamó aún arrodillado en el suelo y con la cabeza baja

-Ya- se recargó en el marco de la puerta –Pobre Kai¿te lastimé?- preguntó en un falso tono de preocupación –Sería conveniente que te fueses a tu apartamento- aconsejó con una falsa sonrisa

-No me puedo mover del dolor- le susurró –Acompáñame- una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios

-No. Le pediré a Max que te acompañe- dijo desganado –Y yo me quedaré aquí con Brooklyn-

-¡No!- exclamó rápidamente mirando al peliazul –Ven tú, tengo un regalo para ti-

-Claro, como que tú sabias que hoy es mi cumpleaños- dijo con sarcasmo

-Sí, lo sabía. Se lo pregunté hace tiempo a... ¡Garland!-

-Garland se acaba de enterar hoy porque yo le he pedido que viniera, pero no a podido venir- bufó molesto mirando a Kai –Esta bien, te ayudo. Solo porque me das lastima- aclaró. Se agachó junto al bicolor y pasó un brazo de éste por su hombro ayudándolo a ponerse de pie –Vamos de una buena vez- comenzó a caminar de mala gana dirigiéndose al apartamento del bicolor, cuando llegaron, éste sacó la llave y abrió la puerta, cerrándola tras de ellos

-Déjame en el sofá- pidió

-De eso nada- lo soltó y se dirigió a la puerta

-¡Espera!- el peliazul se detuvo pero no volteó –Tu regalo-

-No quiero nada tuyo imbécil- le dijo en tono frío encarándolo. Vio que Kai puso cara de tristeza y se sintió mal, aunque no entendía porque si eso era lo que él quería, que Kai sufriera. Con pasos inseguros se acercó a el –Yo… lo siento Kai, me he pasado contigo. Está bien, acepto tu regalo- le sonrió -¿Qué es?- preguntó curioso -¿Es grande?. ¡Me gustan los regalos grandes!- exclamo como un niño pequeño

-Espera aquí- entró a su habitación. Al cabo de un rato, salió con un regalo en las manos envuelto en un papel azul marino. Se sentó en el sofá y miró al menor –Ven, siéntate. No te voy a morder- Tyson se sentó a su lado pero sin acercarse demasiado, el bicolor seguía sin inspirarle confianza

-¡Que bien!. ¡Es verdad que tenías un regalo para mí!- dijo emocionado. Kai se lo entregó -¡Gracias!- exclamó mientras lo abría. Cuando terminó de desenvolverlo, se detuvo en seco mirando lo que había tras el papel –Es-esta es… es…- miró al mayor sorprendido

-¿No te gusta?-

-… yo, siempre quise tener esto- dijo anonadado, preguntándose como es que Kai sabía que él siempre quiso ese regalo –¡Esta es la cazadora que utilizaste en tu primera película!- se puso de pie -¿Para mí?. ¿Me la regalas de verdad?-

-Claro que sí, es toda tuya-

-¡Muchas gracias Kai!- se la puso rápidamente –Ooh, me está grande- puso cara de puchero, mirando como las mangas le llegaban a media mano

-Te queda muy bien- dijo mientras él también se ponía de pie

-¿En serio?- preguntó sonriente encarándolo

-Sí. Te hace ver adorable- le susurró

-Gra-gracias- dijo nervioso mientras un pequeño sonrojo se formaba un sus mejillas –Jejeje, después de todo no eres tan mala persona como creía. Aunque eso no te quita lo presumido y lo engreído que eres…-

Los labios del mayor se posaron en los suyos repentinamente haciéndolo callar. Aunque en un primer momento intentó separase, después, por alguna razón no lo hizo y correspondió al beso abrazándolo por el cuello y jugando con el cabello entre sus dedos. Kai pasó un brazo por su cintura y le puso la otra mano en la nuca, uniendo más sus cuerpos y profundizando el beso, recorriendo con su lengua toda la boca del peliazul. Se separaron con la respiración agitada y se miraron a los ojos…

-Kai…- susurró

-Sshhh, no digas nada- pidió en un tono suave cogiéndole la mano. Lo condujo a la habitación pero cuando Tyson vio a donde se dirigían, se soltó bruscamente -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido

-¿Que qué pasa?. ¿QUE QUÉ PASA?- gruño -¡IDIOTA!- gritó -¿Te crees que me puedes comprar con una odiosa cazadora?. ¡Pues lo siento, pero conmigo esto no funciona!- se quito la cazadora de mala gana

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó enarcando una ceja

-¡TOMA!. ¡NO LA QUIERO!- se la lanzó en la cara -¡Y por tu bien no te me acerques en una semana al menos!- amenazó dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero no la pudo abrir –Mi amor¿me abres la puerta?- preguntó con esa sonrisa que estremecía a Kai

-No se de que me hablas- el peliazul se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros

-Hiwatari, dame la llave, o…- echo la pierna un poco hacia atrás

-¡Sí!. ¡Sí!. ¡Toma la llave!. ¡Pero no me des más rodillazos!- sacó la llave de su bolsillo y se la entregó rápidamente. Cuando el menor la cogió, se cubrió con las manos ese lugar que siempre era golpeado –Ahora aléjate- le dijo retrocediendo unos pasos

-Que obediente- le delineó el rostro con el dedo índice –Por eso te amo- le dijo divertido mientras se dirigía a la puerta, cuando la abrió le lanzó la llave al mayor -¡Hasta nunca!- exclamó feliz

-¡Quiero tener una cita contigo!- exclamó de repente

-No- contestó con seriedad mientras metía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su apartamento. El bicolor salió junto a Tyson con rapidez

-¿Porque no?. ¡Al menos una!. ¿Qué te cuesta?-

-Me cuesta perder mi tiempo- abrió la puerta pero Kai le impidió entrar atravesando el brazo

-Solo una ¡Una!… Y ya no te molestaré más- aseguró

-No te creo. Tienes la virtud de estar siempre incordiando-

-¡Te lo juro!- casi gritó

-Esta bien- Kai sonrió ampliamente –El treinta y tres de éste mes tengo un hueco para ti-

-Ok- respondió feliz -¡Espera!. ¡Ningún mes tiene treinta y tres días!- exclamó molesto

-¿No?- preguntó mirando a Kai con cara inocente –Pues entonces siento decirte que nunca tendremos esa bonita cita-

-¿Pero porque me rechazas¡Solo lo haces conmigo!- se quejó

-¿Y aun lo preguntas? Pues porque te odio y si te dejo acercarte a mi es porque me aburro y juego contigo para pasar el rato-

-Sino me concedes una cita te haré la vida imposible- amenazó

-¿Más todavía?. ¡Ja! No lo creo-

-Bueno, vamos a comprobarlo- cerró la puerta y cogiendo en brazos al peliazul, lo metió en su apartamento a pesar de los gritos y amenazas de éste

-¡KAI!. ¡O me sueltas o te voy a estar pateando donde ya sabes hasta asegurarme de que no puedas tener descendencia!- Kai simplemente rió -¡No te rías!- le tiró de las orejas haciendo que el bicolor le dejara en el suelo inmediatamente

-¡Eres un salvaje!- le gritó. Al instante recibió una bofetada –Pareces un león enjaulado- se frotó la mejilla

-Si me provocas, te ataco- rió de lado

-Quiero una cita contigo- insistió

-No- contestó rulando la vista –Oye, es mi cumpleaños y ni siquiera me dejas disfrutar este día con mis amigos-

-Disfrútalo conmigo- el dijo en tono sensual

-¡Eres insufrible!- exclamó exasperado con una mano en la frente –No se como la gente te admira- suspiró de forma pesada –eres un idiota y un engreído- miró a Kai fijamente por un momento -¿Porque nunca te enfadas conmigo cuando te insulto y te pego?- le preguntó intrigado

-Mmm… Pues no lo se- respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros -¿Cuándo será nuestra cita?-

-Nunca- respondió en otro suspiro cansado

-Mañana pasaré a recogerte-

-No estaré listo-

-Te sacaré a la fuerza- aseguró tranquilamente

-¡Decidido!-

-¿El qué?- preguntó confundido

-¡Me voy a mudar, ya no soporto tenerte cerca¿contento?. ¡Ya has conseguido lo que querías!… Con lo que me gusta mi apartamento ahora me tendré que mudar- frunció el ceño –¡Estúpido!- el mayor le sujetó las muñecas con algo de brusquedad

-¿Eres sordo o que te pasa?- preguntó con enfado, cohibiendo un poco al peliazul -¡Quiero una cita, no que te mudes!. ¡Si te mudas, yo también me mudo!. ¡Te perseguiré hasta en tus sueños y no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me concedas una cita!- inmediatamente, el peliazul frunció el ceño y cobró el porte que había tenido hasta el momento

-¡No hay cita y no va a haber cita!- replicó. Sin duda alguna, Kai le estaba demostrando que sí podía hacerle la vida más imposible de lo normal

-¡Sí va a haber cita!- Tyson se estaba agobiando y desesperando -¡Y no hay más que hablar!… ¡Eres testarudo, pero yo lo soy más!-

-¡CALLATE!- le ordenó intentando soltarse del agarre

-Pues cállame tú- le susurró acercándose a sus labios. El menor retiró la cara e intentó soltarse del agarre de sus muñecas, pero no lo conseguía –Jajajaja… Eres un crío, no te vas a poder soltar- aseguró aumentando la fuerza en las muñecas de Tyson

-¡Me estas haciendo daño!- se quejó casi en un grito. Rápidamente, se le ocurrió algo con lo que sabía que el bicolor le soltaría –Kai…- le llamo con voz entrecortada –Me duele mucho, snif- le dijo cabizbajo mientras unas lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas –Kai, malo- puso cara de puchero. Inmediatamente vio sus muñecas liberadas

-Lo siento, lo siento- lo abrazó -¿Te he hecho mucho daño?- preguntó preocupado. Lo que menos quería, era hacer llorar al peliazul

-Síí- le respondió mientras unas lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas, aunque por dentro no sabía si podría aguantarse las ganas de reír por mucho tiempo –Eres malo conmigo-

-Yo… Perdóname. Nos olvidaremos de la cita¿de acuerdo?- preguntó con suavidad separándolo por los hombros lentamente para secarle las lagrimas, pero se quedó pasmado al ver que el peliazul sonreía ampliamente y se limpiaba las lagrimas -¿Cómo?-

-¡Muy bien Kai, es lo más apropiado que has dicho en tu vida!- le palmeó la espalda

-¿Tú estabas…?. ¡Tú estabas llorando!- aseguró

-No, solo estaba fingiendo para que me soltaras- se frotó las muñecas –En serio me estabas haciendo daño- le aseguró. Se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla -¡Me voy!- exclamó sonriente saliendo de ahí. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento, no encontró su llave puesta en la cerradura como estaba antes de que Kai le cogiese en brazos -¡Genial!- exclamó sarcástico -¡Me han robado las llaves!. Mañana tendré que cambiar la cerradura- se dijo mientras tocaba el timbre. El rubio abrió la puerta

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó rápidamente

-¿Quién es el gracioso que dejó entrar a ese odioso de Kai?- gruñó -¡Como me entere de quien fue, se va a arrepentir!-

-Aammm… Pues no lo se amigo- respondió el rubio con nerviosismo al ver la cara de enfado de Tyson

-¿Dónde está la gente?- preguntó sorprendido al no ver allí a nadie

-No es por nada pero¿te ha fijado en la hora que es?- el peliazul miró su reloj de pulsera

-¡Dios, es tardísimo!. ¿Y Brooklyn?-

-El pobre se ha quedado dormido en el sofá esperándote- contestó el chino

-Oh vaya, me he entretenido demasiado con ese pelmazo- se quejó en voz baja

-¿Has dicho algo Tyson?-

-¡No Max!- negó con la cabeza

Entró en la sala y sonrió al ver al pelirrojo sentado en el sofá y durmiendo tranquilamente, se sentó a su lado y acarició la mejilla del chico lentamente. Brooklyn abrió los ojos con pesadez y miró a su lado encontrándose con Tyson quien le miraba sonriente…

-Ya has vuelto- murmuró -¿Dónde estabas Tyson?- el mencionado dejó de sonreír

-Pues… se me presentó un asunto urgente y tuve que salir sin más remedio- sonrió levemente –Perdón por no avisarte pero creí que volvería más rápido-

-No importa- se desperezó

-¿Quieres dormir aquí?-

-¿Contigo?- preguntó sonriendo de forma pícara

-Bueno… si tú quieres-

-Claro que quiero, pero no puedo-

-¿Porque?-

-Mañana trabajo y como pase la noche contigo, haré cualquier cosa excepto dormir, te lo aseguro- Tyson rió

-Bueno, vale- se acercó a los labios del mayor

-Tyson- le llamó el rubio interrumpiéndolos

-Dime- se separó del pelirrojo lentamente para mirar a Max

-Nosotros ya nos vamos- le dijo refiriéndose al chino y a él. Tyson se acercó al rubio y a Ray -¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-Sí, ya sabéis la hora- Ray asintió. El peliazul bufó –Vaya un cumpleaños, ni siquiera he podido disfrutar- se quejó

-¿Porque lo dices?- preguntó interesado el rubio

-Por nada, es solo que tengo mala suerte supongo- bufó de nuevo

-Bueno amigo, ya nos vamos- Ray abrazó por los hombros a Max de forma amistosa –Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien-

-Ojala yo pudiera decir lo mismo- murmuró frunciendo el ceño ligeramente

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, nada que… ya nos vemos mañana. Adiós amigos- los despidió con la mano

-Tyson, yo también me voy- se acercó a él

-Ooh, vaya- puso cara de puchero -¿Te vas ahora que podemos estar solitos tú y yo?- le preguntó poniéndole la misma cara

-Lo siento Tyson, pero ya es muy tarde- se inclinó un poco para besar al menor que enseguida le correspondió y le abrazó por el cuello

-De acuerdo- le susurró sobre los labios

-Tú también deberías de irte a dormir, tienes cara de cansado-

-Estoy muerto de sueño- le dio un rápido beso y se separó del abrazo –Recogeré un poco este desorden y me iré a dormir- miró a su alrededor -¿Quién a recogido todo esto?- preguntó sorprendido

-Pues… Max, Ray y yo-

-Lo siento- dijo avergonzado –No era necesario que lo hicierais vosotros-

-Solo te hemos ayudado un poco- bostezó tapándose la boca –Ya sí me voy, me caigo de sueño- le comentó sonriente

-Esta bien. Ten cuidado- pidió

-Lo tendré- aseguró –Pero no me puedo ir sin mi beso de buenas noches-

-¡Claro!- exclamó acercándose rápidamente al pelirrojo. Le puso ambas manos en las mejillas y le dio un beso que rápidamente fue correspondido por el otro -Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- salió del apartamento con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios

-Me daré una buena ducha antes de irme a dormir- se dijo

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Se sentía extraño, le costaba trabajo respirar, intentó moverse pero no podía, era como si tuviese algo encima que se lo impedía. Se intentó mover de nuevo sin éxito cuando sintió algo tocar ligeramente sus labios en un pequeño y suave roce, eso había sido un… ¿un beso? Ese era un sueño muy raro y real…

Abrió los ojos de forma pesada y un largo gemido escapó de sus labios sin quererlo, provocando que cerrase los ojos, los volvió a abrir y parpadeó un par de veces confundido por la extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo recorrerle por completo. Observó el techo de su habitación por un momento recordando lo que acababa de soñar, juraría que había soñado que… ¡Un momento!… Se estremeció al sentir unos labios besar insistentemente su abdomen al tiempo en que unas manos frías acariciaban sus piernas…

Manos frías…

Eso no era posible¿acaso seguía soñando? Con un lento movimiento, alzó un poco la cabeza y se miró a sí mismo, se encontró con que estaba en ropa interior, miró a un lado y observó que la camiseta y el pantalón de su pijama estaban en el suelo¿qué hacían ahí? Si él se puso el pijama antes de dormir…

El sentir una lengua deslizarse desde su abdomen hacia su pecho le hizo soltar un pequeño suspiro e inmediatamente, su mente reaccionó a lo que había visto en el momento en que se miró a sí mismo ¡Kai estaba encima suya!. ¡Y… y… también estaba en ropa interior!. ¡Eso no podía ser un sueño, debía de ser una pesadilla!. ¡Sí, una maldita pesadilla!…

Los besos ascendieron por su pecho y otro gemido se le escapó involuntariamente al sentirlo lamer su pezón izquierdo ¡Eso no era un sueño, era demasiado real!. ¿Pero como había entrado Kai ahí?. ¡Eso era imposible! Cerró los ojos al sentirlo recostarse por completo sobre su cuerpo. Un cosquilleo apareció en su estómago cuando los besos se dirigieron a su cuello y unos dientes se clavaban suavemente en esa zona…

Abrió los ojos con pereza, estaba muy cansado…

-Kai- susurró -¿E-eres tú… de verdad?- el cuerpo sobre el suyo se estremeció -¿Kai?- susurró buscando la mirada del mencionado

-……- sonrió levemente y se acercó a besarle en los labios apasionadamente, profundizando el beso de inmediato. Entreabrió los ojos en mitad del beso y comprobó que el peliazul no los había cerrado. Se separó del beso lentamente –Te amo- con un movimiento intencionado, hizo que sus entrepiernas rozaran sacando de ambos chicos un largo gemido –Y también te deseo- le susurró mordiendo juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja

-Yo… tengo mucho sueño- también susurró, aunque él fue por cansancio –Me acabo de acostar hace poco- murmuró cerrando los ojos lentamente. Sentía esas manos y esos labios seguir con la tarea de recorrer su cuerpo, sacándole algún que otro suspiro sin él quererlo –Déjame dormir- murmuró poniéndose ambas manos sobre la cara –Déjame- se quejó con cara de puchero. Se intentó incorporar de forma pesada, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos –Eres un pesado hasta en mis sueños- lo intentó empujar pero solamente cayó tumbado en la cama y se acomodó en ella –Este sueño no me gusta- murmuró con los ojos cerrados mientras se acomodaba para continuar durmiendo

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Abrió los ojos repentinamente…

-¡Kai!- exclamó sentándose en la cama de golpe

Rápidamente se palpó el torso con movimientos rápidos y nerviosos, se miró y se fijó en que llevaba el pijama puesto. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza confundido ¿Porque había soñado eso tan… extraño? Él no ama a Kai, ni siquiera lo desea… o a lo mejor inconscientemente sí, porque sino¿porque tuvo ese sueño?…

¡Lo que le faltaba, soñar que ese odioso de Kai Hiwatari se metía en su cama en mitad de la noche, lo dejaba en ropa interior y lo tocaba y besaba a sus anchas!. ¡Eso tuvo que ser un sueño, Kai no besa tan… bien… y mucho menos le haría gemir!…

Enrojeció levemente al recordar algunas cosas pero enseguida frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo…

-¡Genial Tyson!. ¡Genial!- exclamó con una mezcla de enfado y sarcasmo mientras se levantaba de la cama -¿Porque tienes esos sueños tan estúpidos?- se dirigió al baño y apoyando las manos en el lavabo se miró al espejo –Esto no es bueno- se dijo mirando su reflejo. Abrió la llave del agua fría y poniendo las dos manos bajo el agua se las llevó a la cara para refrescarse. Suspiró con pesadez mirando de nuevo su reflejo, fijándose con atención en las gotas cristalinas que bajaban delineando su rostro –Será mejor que me duche- se dio una última mirada sin percatarse de una pequeña marca rojiza en el lado derecho de su cuello

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, tan solo pincha arriba donde pone en azul "Takaita Hiwatari"

Espero reviews para poder continuar, pero eso sí, dejadme los reviews sin Log-In porque sino no os dejará escribírmelo. Tan solo pinchad en el cuadradito morado de abajo donde pone "GO" y dejadme vuestra opinión

Y ahora a agradecer vuestros reviews, gracias por tomaros la molestia de escribirmelos

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**-Kaily Hiwatari**

**-Vampire Princess Miyu**

**-Kari**

**-Okami Reiko**

**-Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

**-Quimera**

**-Hio Ivanov**

**-Raven Kinomiya**

**-Phoenix**

**-Makari-chan**

**CAPITULO SIGUIENTE… …**

-Mira Kai, tú no me gustas y eso no lo puedes cambiar. Lo siento, pero ni siquiera me caes bien- el bicolor bajó la cabeza al escuchar eso –Y tú tampoco me amas, es solo que… como decirlo… te has obsesionado conmigo porque soy el único que no te ha hecho caso. Es solo eso. Kai, tú solo te amas a ti-

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que hago mal?- se preguntó angustiado sentándose en la cama -¿Porque no le gusto?- suspiró –Quizá Tyson sea inalcanzable para mí y… lo mejor sería que me olvidase de él- soltó un largo bufido –Soy patético, suplicándole por un poco de atención ¡Ja! Se supone que Tyson sufriría por mi amor y ahora soy yo el que lo está pasando de pena- se puso de pie –Será mejor que me vaya de una vez- cuando pasó junto a la cocina, se detuvo al ver que el peliazul estaba allí –Eeh… Tyson- lo llamó con indecisión

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**


	8. Chapter 8

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

**-Negritas-** palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-¡Genial Tyson!. ¡Genial!- exclamó con una mezcla de enfado y sarcasmo mientras se levantaba de la cama -¿Porque tienes esos sueños tan estúpidos?- se dirigió al baño y apoyando las manos en el lavabo se miró al espejo –Esto no es bueno- se dijo mirando su reflejo. Abrió la llave del agua fría y poniendo las dos manos bajo el agua se las llevó a la cara para refrescarse. Suspiró con pesadez mirando de nuevo su reflejo, fijándose con atención en las gotas cristalinas que bajaban delineando su rostro –Será mejor que me duche- se dio una última mirada sin percatarse de una pequeña marca rojiza en el lado derecho de su cuello

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¿Le has dicho que no?- preguntó Ray incrédulo. El peliazul afirmó con la cabeza

-Pero yo creí que Brooklyn te gustaba- comentó el rubio

-Y me gusta… Es solo que… No se porque le he dicho que no- se intentó explicar

-Bueno, a lo mejor no estas preparado para iniciar una relación formal en estos momentos- se encogió de hombros

-Puede que tengas razón Ray, pero, ni yo mismo me entiendo. Brooklyn y yo nos tratábamos prácticamente como si fuésemos novios. Hasta anoche todo estaba perfectamente. Y… hace unas horas me pide que seamos novios y le digo que no- bufó molesto consigo mismo

-Puede…- comenzó Max mirándolo de forma inquisidora –puede ser que te guste otra persona y por eso le has dicho que no a Brooklyn-

-¿Y quien iba a gustarme?-

-Kai Hiwatari- respondieron al unísono Ray y Max

-¡NO!- gritó molesto. A su cabeza llegó ese extraño sueño y enrojeció por completo –¡Aah, no, no me gusta!- aseguró revolviéndose el cabello con enfado

-Tyson¿te ocurre algo?- preguntó Ray curioso al ver la reacción de su amigo

-¡No me ocurre nada!. ¡No volváis a mencionar a ese tipejo!- ordenó -¿Sabéis?…- preguntó algo más calmado -Quizá le dije que no a Brooklyn por culpa de Kai- dijo pensativo

-Dice que no se lo mencionemos y él lo menciona- murmuró el rubio para sí mismo

-¿Kai?. ¿Y que tiene que ver Kai?- preguntó el chino

-Pues él no para de repetirme que Brooklyn solo esta conmigo por mi fama y mi dinero y que cuando se canse de mi, me dejará… A lo mejor, escuchar eso tantas veces me a echo dudar. No lo se-

-Vamos, escuchar eso unas cuantas veces no habrá podido hacerte dudar- comentó Max en tono evidente

-¿Unas cuantas veces?. ¡Me lo ha dicho ciento veinte veces!- los otros dos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa –Y no lo digo por decir, las llevo contadas- aseguró

-Vaya con Kai… jejeje…- rió el chino con nerviosismo

-Ya se lo que estáis pensando, que es un pesado- aseguró –Lo es, que no os quepa duda y por si fuera poco, últimamente se ha vuelto más insoportable-

-¡No le digas eso a mí querido Takashi!- el peliazul se cruzó de brazos y suspiró cansado

-Max… yo que tú me olvidaba de Kai. No es alguien que merezca la pena, te lo aseguro- dijo con tranquilidad

-¡Eso solo lo dices porque te gusta y te lo quieres quedar para ti solo!- aseguró con algo de enfado

-Por favor Max- rulo la vista –No digas estupideces¿quieres?-

-Max, Tyson tiene razón. Todos sabemos como es Kai, cuando le presta atención a alguien es solo para divertirse con esa persona- el peliazul asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón al chino

-Antes estaba un mes con cada chico, pero ahora su desesperación es mayor y tiene que buscar uno cada noche- dijo Tyson negando con la cabeza lentamente

-Mmm… Puede que tengáis razón- murmuró el rubio bajando la cabeza

-¡No te desilusiones amigo! Seguro que hay un montón de chicos que darían lo que sea por estar contigo-

-¿Tú crees?- esbozó una sonrisa

-No lo creo, lo se- eso subió el ánimo de Max rápidamente

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Tocaron el timbre de su apartamento un par de veces, miró su reloj de pulsera, las cinco y media. Sin duda esos eran Ray y Max. Se levantó del sofá, apagó la tele, cogió su gorra y sus gafas de sol, pero no se las puso. Abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa, misma que desapareció en cuanto vio a quien había tras esta…

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó en tono cansado. Atravesó el brazo al ver que el bicolor tenía intenciones de entrar –No vas a pasar. ¿Qué quieres?- repitió en tono frío frunciendo el ceño

-Tenemos una cita- lo miró por completo –y veo que ya estas listo. Vamos- lo agarró de la mano y tiró del el, cuando sacó al peliazul cerró la puerta -¿A dónde te apetece ir?-

-¡A mi apartamento!- exclamó con enfado –Menos mal que tenía la llave en mi bolsillo, sino me habría quedado en la calle-

-Siempre tienes un sitio en mi apartamento- le sonrió, pero el peliazul ni le miró

-Que gentil de tu parte. Suena tentador- dijo con sarcasmo –Pero me atrae más dormir al raso o en el apartamento de Max o de Ray- se soltó del agarre –He quedado con ellos, no me molestes por favor. No tengo tiempo para discutir- se frotó las sienes con pequeños movimientos circulares mientras cerraba los ojos –Esta noche he dormido poco, he tenido unos sueños muy raros y estoy cansado- suspiró

-¿Unos sueños muy raros?- repitió con interés deteniéndose en seco. Se fue acercando lentamente haciendo que Tyson retrocediera a cada paso hasta acorralarlo en la pared pasando un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza -¿A que te refieres con… sueños muy raros?-

-A nada- respondió en tono seco cruzándose de brazos y evitándole la mirada –Fue mejor dicho una pesadilla- aseguró en el mismo tono de voz –Por suerte solo fue eso, un tonto sueño-

-Cuéntame ese sueño- pidió con más interés –bueno, esa pesadilla- esbozó una sonrisa divertida -¿Qué te pasó en esa pesadilla?. ¿Te dio miedo?-

-No. Me dieron ganas de matar a la persona que aparecía en el. Si vuelvo a soñar algo como eso de nuevo, me moriré de asco-

-Aja. ¿En serio ese sueño fue tan… desagradable?- el peliazul afirmó con la cabeza sin mirarle –Si tú lo dices…- se encogió de hombros. Tyson le miró rápidamente

-¿Cómo que si tú lo dices?. ¿A que ha venido eso?-

-A nada, a nada- respondió con serenidad –Si ese sueño no te gustó, no lo soñarás más, pero si te gustó, lo soñarás de nuevo- se acercó a su oreja lentamente, rozando su mejilla con la del menor –Soñarás conmigo- le susurró con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Tyson sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda

-¿Co-como…?- tartamudeó estático

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó confundido

-¿Cómo sabes con quien soñé?-

Inmediatamente su cabeza ató los cabos sueltos. La "misteriosa" desaparición de la llave de su apartamento. Que Kai apareciese en su cama en mitad de la noche…

Frunció el ceño y de un empujón apartó al bicolor…

-¡No fue un sueño!. ¡Tú estuviste ahí, maldito aprovechado!- se acercó con el puño levantado -¡Te voy a matar!- lanzó un puñetazo que el mayor esquivó

-¿En serio soñaste conmigo?- preguntó inocente haciendo que el peliazul se detuviera de golpe y bajara el puño con cara de confusión –Bueno, yo solo estaba bromeando, pero me alegra saber que estoy en tus sueños-

-Pe-pero si… tú estuviste en mi cama… anoche y…- se intentó explicar con nerviosismo –Te llevaste mi llave… y… Tú me tocaste… y me besaste… y-y…- ya no sabía si lo había soñado u ocurrió en realidad

-Jajaja… ¿Llave?- miró la puerta del apartamento del menor y observó que ésta tenía una cerradura nueva -Mmm… No se de lo que me hablas¿no será que la has perdido por ahí? O quizás te la hayan robado, no se- sonrió de forma casi imperceptible. El peliazul pensó que cualquiera de los que estuvieron en su cumpleaños se la pudo haber llevado, después de todo, cuando él llegó, la llave ya no estaba en la cerradura –Y ojala no hubiera sido un sueño tuyo- rió de nuevo –Me hubiera gustado estar ahí. En serio-

-Pero… yo te toqué- le puso la mano en la mejilla –igual que lo hago ahora. Tú-tú estuviste ahí-

-¿Cómo demonios iba a estar ahí?- preguntó con diversión al ver la cara de confusión de Tyson –Te repito que ojala… ¿y… que te hice en ese sueño? Explícalo conmigo- el menor tardó un rato en reaccionar, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué?- susurró

-¿Que qué te hice?. ¿Te acaricié?- le pasó la mano por la mejilla con un lento movimiento -¿Te abracé?- con el otro brazo, le rodeó la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo -¿Te besé?- se acercó a sus labios y besó repentinamente al menor que aún estaba confundido. Separó su cara tan solo unos centímetros juntando su frente con la otra -¿O quizá te hice mío?- le susurró divertido. Esa frase hizo reaccionar a Tyson, el cual tragó duro y lo volvió a empujar

-¡Claro que no, idiota!. ¡Su hubiese soñado eso, ahora estaría muerto de asco!- el bicolor rió

-Si tú lo dices- se encogió de hombros. Ese, "si tú lo dices" no le gustaba al menor en absoluto –Tyson, estas enamorado de mí- aseguró con una sonrisa pícara

-¡No!. ¡No estoy loco!- exclamó

-No he dicho que estés loco, he dicho que estas enamorado de mí-

-Si estuviese enamorado de ti, eso querría decir que estoy loco-

-¿Entonces porque has soñado conmigo?- de nuevo lo acorraló en la pared -O mejor dicho¿porque has soñado que estaba en tu cama, te tocaba y te besaba, ah?- preguntó con ese tono interesado que estremecía al peliazul

-¡Porque eres un pesado y ya te apareces hasta en mis sueños!- se defendió. Giró la cara a otro lado con un sonrojo casi imperceptible en sus mejillas

-¿Y te gustó lo que te hice?- miró el lado derecho del cuello del menor y sonrió al ver una pequeña marca muy peculiar en él

-¡NO!- gritó en respuesta

-¿No?- fingió sorpresa –Es una pena- poniéndole una mano en la barbilla, hizo que le mirara –Pues ahora sí te gustará- aseguró acercándose a sus labios lentamente

El peliazul tan solo cerró los ojos con fuerza y se pegó completamente a la pared, como si quisiese pasar a través de ella para librarse de una vez por todas de Kai…

-¡ALTO AHÍ!- gritó el rubio desde la otra punta del pasillo. Se acercó corriendo dejando humo a su paso y separó a Kai de Tyson todo lo que pudo -¡Tyson, traidor!- abrazó a Kai de forma posesiva y casi asfixiante -¡Me prometiste por tu televisor de plasma de treinta y dos pulgadas que Takashi no te gusta!- el peliazul abrió los ojos y sonrió aliviado al ver al bicolor alejado de él

-Y no me gusta, es este pelmazo que no para de acosarme hasta en mis sueños- se explicó con simpleza

-Jajaja… Esta noche ha soñado conmigo. Soñó que yo me metí en su ca…- Tyson le tapó la boca de un rápido movimiento

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Max con curiosidad

-Nada- finalizó Tyson –Yo no soñé con este pelmazo- miró al bicolor con desprecio –Vamonos chicos- Max, Ray y Kai le siguieron –Ejem, Kai, no recuerdo haber dicho que vinieras- dijo con seriedad y sin darse la vuelta

-Tenemos una cita- miró a los amigos del peliazul –Vosotros, marchaos- ordenó -Otro día quedaréis con Tyson- el peliazul se quedó pasmado por el descaro de Kai

-"¡Esto es el colmo!. ¡Éste tío me está poniendo histérico!"- apretó los puños –"¿Y si le doy un puñetazo?… Mmm, Max se enfadaría conmigo si toco a su Takashi"- se relajó y soltó un largo suspiro –Ray… Max… Lo siento, no recordé que tenía unaa… cita con Kai. Mañana saldremos juntos¿de acuerdo?- les sonrió con algo de nerviosismo, esperando que Max no hiciese uno de sus berrinches por su Takashi y para su sorpresa, el rubio no hizo nada, solo se limitó a mirarle sorprendido al igual que Ray y el mismo Kai le miraban de ese modo -Tú- refiriéndose al bicolor de forma fría –Vamos- se dirigió al ascensor y el mayor no tardó en seguirlo –Odioso Kai, siempre tiene que echármelo todo a perder. Me las vas a pagar- masculló

-¿Has dicho algo?- se acercó un poco más

-¡No!- exclamó con enfado. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron fue arrinconado en la pared. Un suspiró cansado abandonó sus labios

-¿A dónde te apetece ir?-

-¿Porque tienes que ser tan pegajoso?- preguntó hastiado -¡Aléjate un poco, hombre!- lo empujó y se alejó lo que pudo del otro –Me da igual, donde tú quieras ir- respondió dándole la espalda –"¡¡Dios, dame fuerzas para controlarme y no matarlo!!"- pidió con desesperación

-Oye¿y que te parece si me sigues contando tu sueño mientras tanto, eh?- se puso delante del peliazul

-No te voy a contar nada acerca de eso- algo pasó por su cabeza y sonrió interiormente –Bueno sí, te contaré algo. El Kai de mi sueño sí sabía besar, no como tú que eres patético- dijo para hacer enfadar al mayor pero se sorprendió al ver que no lo había logrado

-Aja¿y besaba muy bien?- ambos salieron del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron y se pusieron la gorra y las gafas de sol para no ser reconocidos por la calle

-Tampoco te lo creas tanto. Besaba fatal, pero si se compara contigo...- respondió con seriedad

-Bueno… pero si sueñas conmigo es porque me deseas y yo te gusto- aseguró sonriente –Y deseas que tu sueño se haga realidad. Te gustaría que eso hubiera sido real- dijo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. El peliazul pensó jugar un ratito con el mayor, así que le seguiría la corriente

-Sí, pero es una pena que eso no hubiera pasado de verdad- rió interiormente –Con el cuerpo que tienes y lo bien que besas…- se mordió el labio inferior en un lento movimiento –Ojala esta noche lo vuelva a soñar-

-Estoy seguro de que me volverás a ver en tus sueños- le dijo con voz sedosa –Yo se que en el fondo estas loco por mí- aseguró con arrogancia

-Esta bien, lo confieso, no te engañaré más- bajó la cabeza ligeramente avergonzado –Tú me gustas mucho, Kai-

-¡Ja!. ¡Lo sabía!- exclamó triunfante abrazándolo por la cintura -¡Lo sabía, sabía que te gustan mis besos y mi cuerpo!- alzó la cabeza con altanería –Te gusto. Después de todo es normal, nunca nadie se ha resistido a mí. Soy irresistible-

-¿Cómo ha podido caber tu ego en el ascensor?- preguntó con molestia mientras se alejaba del otro

-No es ego, son verdades- sonrió complacido con lo acababa de decir

-"¡Será idiota el tipo este!"- rulo la vista mientras suspiraba –Sí, tienes razón, eres muy atractivo- se detuvo haciendo a Kai detenerse para abrazarlo por el cuello -¿Y yo que te parezco?- preguntó mientras una de sus manos jugaba con los primeros botones de la camisa del bicolor

-¿Tú?- lo miró detalladamente –Eres… un demonio vestido de ángel- le susurró

-¿Cómo?- alzó una ceja con confusión, ya que no esperaba esa respuesta en absoluto -¿Que soy qué?-

-A simple vista pareces un ángel. Un chico inocente, dulce, cariñoso… pero luego eres todo lo contrario y no eres para nada inocente… Eres un demonio. Un demonio disfrazado de un bello ángel- Tyson no sabía que decir, no esperaba que Kai le dijera eso por nada del mundo

-Eemmm… pues… ¡Oye!. ¿Qué has querido decir con que parezco cariñoso?. ¡No lo parezco, lo soy!- el bicolor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

-No, no lo eres. Pareces un león enjaulado, siempre enfadado, nervioso y atacando-

-¡Ataco a mi enemigos!- miró al otro de reojo

-Pero yo no quiero ser tu enemigo…-

-¿Para qué?- interrumpió -¿Para que no te de más rodillazos donde sabemos?- sonrió de lado con diversión

-No… Bueno sí, pero la otra razón es porque quiero conocerte y que me conozcas-

-No quiero conocerte- se separó del abrazo -Ya te conocí lo suficiente la primera vez que te vi. No me interesas- miró a otro lado ignorándolo

-Pero acabas de decirme que yo te…-

-Solo bromeaba Kai. No me gustas en absoluto- lo miró sonriente –Si según tú soy tan mal actor¿porque nunca te das cuenta de cuando actúo y cuando no?- lo miró de forma inquisidora

-Pues porque… porque…- eso era cierto, siempre se lo creía. ¿Pero que podía decirle a Tyson?. ¿Que no quería darse cuenta porque deseaba que esas cosas que le decía fuesen verdad?. ¡No!

-Reconoce que soy mejor actor que tú, yo sí se cuando actúas- sonrió satisfecho al ver que con ese tema, hacía enfadar a Kai

-¡Nadie!. ¡Escúchame bien, **nadie**, será nunca mejor que yo!- bramó. Sí, definitivamente Kai se enfadaba con eso, así que seguiría molestándolo un poco más

-Oh, lo siento Kai, pero te estoy pisoteando como si fueses una insignificante hormiguita-

-¡No!. ¡Yo soy el número uno!- aseguró exaltado

-El número uno de los memos. Un memo con exceso de ego… ¡Ah no, se me olvidaba! No es ego, son verdades- se corrigió con diversión

-¡Exacto!- exclamó molesto

-Esa es una de las razones por las que te odio. Te crees el rey del mundo-

-¡Porque lo soy!-

-No lo eres. Algún día llegará alguien que te bajará esos aires de superioridad estúpidos que tienes- el bicolor bufó exasperado mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un paquete de tabaco y un mechero -¿No iras a fumar?- preguntó molesto

-No, lo he sacado para comérmelo- respondió con sarcasmo -¡Pues claro que voy a fumar!- se llevó el cigarro a los labios y lo encendió

-No soporto el olor a humo. No fumes o me voy- Kai frunció el ceño

-Mira niño, tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer- le echó el humo en la cara con enfado de un fuerte soplido. Eso molestó mucho a Tyson, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta en dirección a su apartamento -¿A dónde vas?- el menor no respondió y seguía alejándose tranquilamente -¡ESPERA!- salió corriendo tras él hasta que lo alcanzó –No te enfades- pidió, pero Tyson seguía ignorándole –No fumaré más, mira- tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó –Háblame- pidió de nuevo. El peliazul se detuvo junto una maquina expendedora, echó unas monedas y después de pulsar un botón, sacó una lata de refresco. Todo esto lo hizo sin prestarle la más mínima atención al mayor –Tyson, odio que no me hagan caso- mascullo frunciendo el ceño con enfado

-Mmm, que fresquito está- sonrió feliz el peliazul después de probar su refresco

-¡Tyson!- exclamó furioso. Se puso frente a él y el menor lo esquivó igual que si fuese una persona más de la calle, sin mirarle siquiera. Kai odiaba ser ignorado, lo ponía de muy mal humor -¡TÚ!. ¡ESTÚPIDO MEQUETREFE, NO ME IGNORES!- gritó. El menor se detuvo súbitamente, estrujó la lata en su mano mientras sonreía con malicia y la lanzó a una papelera

-Con que estúpido mequetrefe¿no?- se repitió a sí mismo. Se dio la vuelta y caminó sonriente hacia el bicolor –Mi amor, no me gusta que me insulten¿sabes?- le quitó la gorra y las gafas de sol y le dio un rápido beso en los labios -¡KAI HIWATARI ESTÁ AQUÍ!- gritó a todo pulmón

-¿Qué?- preguntó con confusión al ver lo hecho por el peliazul

-Espero que no te molesten… mucho- sonrió malicioso y se alejó lentamente con la gorra y las gafas de sol del mayor en las manos

-Que no me molesten¿quienes?- sintió que le tocaban el hombro y se dio la vuelta -¡Aaahh!- gritó ligeramente asustado al encontrarse con un montón de personas a su espalda que le miraba con interés

-¡Es cierto, es Kai Hiwatari!- exclamó una adolescente con felicidad

-¡Yo quiero tocarlo!- gritó una mujer

-¡Es mi ídolo!- dijo un chico

-¡Lo quiero para mí!- gritó otra adolescente

-Ty-Tyson… ayu-yudame- murmuró nervioso. Giró la cabeza y casi se cae de espaldas al ver al peliazul muy alejado, casi al final de la larga calle. Miró de nuevo al frente temeroso y se sorprendió al ver que había más personas que hace un momento -¡Mirad!- exclamó de golpe señalando a su espalda -¡Aquel es Tyson Granger!-

-¿Dónde?- preguntó un chico del grupo

-¡Allí!. ¿No lo veis?- giró de nuevo y no vio al menor por ningún lado –Oh no- murmuró. Sin pensarlo, salió corriendo de forma desesperada huyendo del montón de fans emocionados que no tardaron en seguirle

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Estaba escondido en un oscuro callejón sin salida, llevaba cerca de dos horas corriendo sin parar o incluso más y ahora estaba de vuelta a donde comenzó su huida. Le dolían las piernas, estaba exhausto y muerto de sed…

Se asomó con cuidado por la esquina y visualizó que no hubiese nadie por los alrededores, tuvo suerte de que fuese así. Lo mejor sería que se fuese a su apartamento con precaución. Pasó junto a un bar y entró rápidamente al ver que Tyson estaba allí. Éste estaba sentando en un taburete en la barra y bebiéndose una cerveza con toda tranquilidad. Lo primero que sintió al verlo fue muchísima rabia y unas ganas increíbles de matarlo con sus propias manos pero, cuando Tyson le miró con una sonrisa, se calmó rápidamente como un manso gatito…

Se acercó y se sentó a su lado sin mirarle y sin decir nada…

-Hola cariño- saludó sonriente –Veo que has hecho algo de deporte, se te ve cansado- comentó intentando aguantarse una carcajada –Mejor vete a tu apartamento y descansa-

-Dame mi gorra y mis gafas- ordenó con tono cortante extendiéndole la mano y mirándolo de reojo. Tyson se las entregó con una sonrisa que le dejó pasmado por un instante

-Adiós- le dio la espalda y se puso a hablar con el chico que estaba sentado a su otro lado -¿Qué era lo que me estabas contando?-

-Te había preguntado si vienes mucho a este bar- preguntó un chico moreno y de ojos verdes

-Pues sí, por lo menos una vez a la semana. Cuando puedo darme una escapada con mis amigos. Me gusta mucho venir aquí porque no hay demasiada gente y es tranquilo- dijo mirando el local –Pero mi trabajo no me permite venir mucho-

-¿Y en que trabajas?- preguntó curioso

-¡Ah! Pues soy medico- contestó sonriente

-Es actor- dijo Kai con frialdad sentándose entre el peliazul y ese desconocido que no le inspiraba confianza –Un actor famoso-

-¿Actor?- preguntó sorprendido mirando a Tyson -¿No eres medico?-

-¡Tú!. ¡No intervengas, vete!- exclamó Tyson al bicolor el cual le ignoró y no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar

-Sí, es un actor- Kai pensó hacerle la misma jugarreta que le había hecho el menor, así que le retiró rápidamente las gafas de sol y la gorra –Es Tyson Granger- sonrió pensando que ahora sería Tyson el que tendría que salir corriendo para huir de un montón de fanáticos

-¿Tyson Granger? Mmm… No me suena ese nombre- el peliazul soltó una carcajada –La verdad, el cine no me gusta mucho- el bicolor casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar eso –Pero tú sí me gustas mucho- se acercó sonriente al peliazul –Y ahora que te veo bien la cara, me gustas más que antes- Kai quería golpear a ese tipo por decir esas cosas, pero no hizo nada

-Gracias. Tú también eres muy guapo-

-¿Porque no vamos a otro sitio?- preguntó cogiéndole una mano y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

-Ok- le quitó a Kai sus gafas de sol y la gorra y se las puso –Esto es mío- le susurró. Miró al camarero -Adiós amigo- le despidió con la mano -ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- disimuladamente señaló a Kai con un movimiento de cabeza

-Entendido. Adiós Tyson-

-¿Qué? Pe-pero… ¿Porque nadie le a pedido un autógrafo o algo?- le preguntó al camarero muy sorprendido

-Vaya cosa, yo conozco a Tyson desde hace muchos años, y también es muy conocido en este bar desde antes de ser actor. De hecho yo le sugerí que se presentara al casting del año pasado, pero él me dijo que no tenía talento para eso… Y míralo ahora, es un actor famoso- finalizó con una amplia sonrisa

-Me voy a buscarlo- se dijo poniéndose de pie, pero el camarero le sujetó del brazo deteniéndolo -¿Ocurre algo?-

-Págame-

-¿Cómo? Pero si yo no he tomado nada- aseguró

-Tyson me dijo antes de irse que tú me pagarías. A ver, cinco cervezas son…- se dijo mientras hacía la cuenta mentalmente

-Ya verá ese Tyson cuando lo pille- masculló frunciendo el ceño. Ahora iba a tener que pagar lo que Tyson y ese tipo se habían tomado. Suspiró resignado –En fin¿cuánto es?- sacó la cartera

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¡Guau, así que es verdad eso de que eres actor!- exclamó sorprendido

-Sí¿pero porque no dejamos de hablar de mi trabajo?. Y dime¿en que trabajas tú?-

-Soy profesor-

-Ah- respondió simplemente -¿Y… cuantos años tienes?-

-Tengo 26¿y tú?- lo miró de abajo arriba –Pareces bastante joven-

-Apenas he cumplido los 22- respondió sonriente

-¿Y estas soltero?- preguntó de forma algo precipitada

-Pues…-

-¡No!- exclamó apareciendo de repente -¡Él es **mí **novio!- enfatizó abrazándolo posesivamente

-Oh, vaya- murmuró decepcionado el moreno

-¡Kai!- exclamó mirándolo sorprendido -¿Cómo me encuentras siempre?. ¡Eres un pesado!- se separó del abrazo como pudo

-Pues buscándote- respondió en tono obvio -¡Tú!- miró al otro tipo al cual ya odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por ir de ligón con Tyson –No te le acerques- ordenó tajante

-¿Cuándo demonios vas a dejarme en paz?- preguntó el peliazul hastiado

-Nunca- le dijo en un tono neutro

-Tyson¿este tipo es tu novio, o no?- señaló al bicolor

-No, no es nada mío- le aseguró –Solo es una molestia andante. Sí, estoy soltero-

-¡Que bien!- exclamó esbozando una sonrisa

-¡Tú, no te emociones!- entrecerró los ojos y miró al otro con furia -¡Ya te he dicho que somos novios!-

-Kai, porque estuviésemos tres semanas saliendo, no quiere decir que aun lo seamos. Además, ya te dije que solo estuve contigo por venganza y aburrimiento- se cruzó de brazos –Déjame vivir- pidió

-Claro que te dejaré vivir, pero conmigo- con un rápido movimiento, le robó un beso a un avergonzado Tyson –Tú-eres-mi-novio- le susurró de forma pausada y tranquila

-¡No lo soy!. ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que decidí seguirte ese estúpido juego!- gritó furioso sin importarle que la gente que pasaba por su lado, se le quedase mirando -¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?. ¿Qué?- le preguntó alterado y exasperado -¿Qué me mude de apartamento?. ¿Qué deje de ser actor?… ¡Dímelo y con gusto lo haré para no verte nunca más y poder vivir tranquilo!-

-Yo quiero que… quiero que…- enmudeció un momento y observó el rostro de enfado del menor detenidamente –Que…-

-Vamos Kai, no tengo todo el día¿sabes?- comentó dando toquecitos con el pie derecho en el suelo –Me están esperando- miró a su derecha y luego a su izquierda, pero ni rastro del otro chico. Éste se había ido al sentirse ignorado –Oh vaya, se ha ido. Ese me gustaba mucho- puso cara de puchero. Escuchar eso, molestó al bicolor –Odioso Kai…- le masculló mirándolo con furia. Inesperadamente, fue silenciado por los ansiosos labios del mayor en un beso desesperado, beso que él no respondió y en cuanto reaccionó, lo empujó –¡No te comprendo, Kai!. ¿Porque me besas si me odias?-

-No te odio- aseguró con tranquilidad, pero con firmeza

-Sí, ya- aseguró sarcástico mientras lo miraba con su típica cara de enfado –Pues yo sí te odio, así que no me beses más. Que sepas que a mí solo me besa quien yo quiera-

-¡Ja! Pues yo ya te he besado un millón de veces- lo miró de manera pícara -¿Recuerdas mi primer beso?- preguntó con voz sensual

-¡Claro!- afirmó Tyson sonriente. Acercándose lentamente lo abrazó y le susurró al oído -¿Recuerdas mi primer rodillazo?- le susurró en el mismo tono que utilizó el bicolor

-Mph- el peliazul rió divertido, separándose del abrazo

-Mira Kai, no se lo que pretendes, ni lo que piensas… Así que haz lo que tengas pensado hacer conmigo y vete de mi vida-

-Precisamente lo que tengo pensado hacer, es no irme de tu vida- Tyson tragó duro al escuchar eso que para él fue la peor noticia de su vida. Miró al cielo con cara de resignación

-Alguien me odia allí arriba. ¡Seguro!-

-Nadie te odia- le sonrió abrazándolo por la espalda. Lentamente se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, sintiendo como el menor se había tensado al contacto –Quiero que volvamos a salir y que seas mi novio de nuevo- el peliazul se iba a negar, pero conociendo lo terco que era Kai, seguramente no se lo podría quitar de encima en todo el día insistiéndole con ese tema

-Esta bien Kai, seré tu novio de nuevo- se soltó del abrazo y lo encaró encontrándose con un bicolor sonriente –Pero… cada beso, cada caricia… ¡**Todo!** Será fingido. No esperes un te amo, quizá un te quiero, pero solo si ese día estoy de muy, pero que muy buen humor- se fijó en que el mayor no dejaba de pasear la mirada por su cuerpo -¡Ah sí! Y nada de acción nocturna **¡Cero!**. ¡Nada! Si quieres echarte atrás, estas a tiempo de hacerlo- propuso. Seguramente, ahora Kai le diría que lo había pensado y que lo mejor era que no fuesen novios y así, asunto arreglado

-No. Yo haré que no finjas que me quieres y que te enamores de mí- aseguró tranquilamente aunque sin dejar de sonreír

-¿YO?- se señaló con incredulidad -¿De un actor arrogante, presumido, egoísta, sabelotodo, egocéntrico, pesado, arruina cumpleaños, arruina sueños, odioso?- cogió una bocanada de aire -¿Qué no sabe besar, ni reír, antipático, fumador, niño rico mimado, caprichoso, tonto y que se lleva cada noche a un chico diferente a su apartamento porque está desesperado?- cogió otra bocanada de aire –No, gracias-

-**Sí**, gracias- le corrigió

-No-

-¡Sí!-

-¡No!- exclamó molesto -¡Se me olvidó incluir cabezota!-

-No soy cabezota, solo soy persistente con lo que quiero… y te quiero a ti- Tyson bufó de manera bastante sonora

-¡Bla, bla, bla!- exclamó con una mueca de molestia y burla –Bueno, ya me has echado la tarde a perder mi amor- comentó mirando el reloj –Me voy a mi apartamento- dijo mientras salía caminando

-Muy bien, vamos- en un par de zancadas lo alcanzó, lo abrazó por la cintura y depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla

-Sí- respondió bastante desganado. No le apetecía discutir más con Kai, simplemente, no estaba de animo para soportarlo. Se encerraría en su habitación y no saldría en lo que quedaba de día. Cuando llegaron, abrió la puerta de su apartamento –Hasta otro día- entró dispuesto a cerrar la puerta, pero en un rápido movimiento, el bicolor también ingresó parándose a su lado

-Nada de eso. Me quedo a cenar y a dormir- Tyson no dijo nada y con la palabra "resignación" en mente, se metió en el baño para darse una buena ducha. Momentos después, el mayor tocó la puerta

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Ducharme contigo. Abre la puerta- tocó de nuevo

-No-

-Abre- insistió tocando una y otra vez

-¡Estate quieto!- Kai cesó

-No- siguió con lo que hacía

-Si te estas quieto, abriré la puerta-

-No te creo- le dijo sin dejar lo que hacía. A Tyson le estaba sacando de quicio la actitud infantil del bicolor, así que para vengarse, sacaría el tema indicado para hacer enfadar a Kai

-Abriré la puerta si reconoces que soy mucho mejor actor que tú- sonrió con malicia

-¡No!. ¡**Yo** soy el mejor de **todos** los actores del mundo!- exclamó molesto. Inmediatamente escuchó la carcajada de Tyson -¡No te rías!- ordenó

-Todavía no se te va lo estúpido y arrogante¿eh? Niño de mamita, jajaja...-

-¡No soy nada de eso!- aseguró –¡Solo me tienes envidia!-

-Uy, me has descubierto- comentó sarcástico mientras no paraba de reír –Es que eres tan bueeen actor…- la puerta se abrió haciendo que Kai sonriera automáticamente –Que envidia me das- lo pasó de largo, dirigiéndose a su habitación

Kai observó al menor varias veces de arriba abajo y viceversa, todavía bajaban algunas gotas de agua por su espalda, se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras centraba la atención en la toalla de la cintura e inmediatamente una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se acercaba al peliazul con pasos sigilosos. Lo abrazó por atrás, inmovilizando también sus brazos…

-¡Eh!. ¿Qué haces?- preguntó con enfado, aunque no se movió para intentar soltarse

-Voy a hacer lo que debí de haber echo la primera vez que te vi así- dijo al tiempo en que retiraba la toalla de la cintura del peliazul. Su amplia sonrisa se esfumó al momento en que la toalla cayó al suelo y vio con cara de decepción lo que había bajo esta -¡Tyson!- exclamó enfadado -¿Porque te pones eso debajo de la toalla, eh?- exigió saber mientras observaba ese estúpido bóxer negro que le había echado todo a perder

-Fácil. Sabía que harías esto- le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas, no le hizo daño, solamente le dio a entender que quería que lo soltara. Cuando se vio libre cogió la toalla del suelo

-¿Cómo demonios puedes saber siempre todo lo que voy a hacer?- pregunto bastante sorprendido

-Lo se porque eres demasiado evidente, tonto y pervertido- se echó la toalla al hombro derecho y se encerró en su habitación

El tiempo que estuvo el peliazul encerrado en su habitación, Kai aprovechó para ir a coger su pijama rápidamente…

Al cabo de bastante rato, Tyson salió con el pijama puesto y sin esa cara de enfado que había tenido todo el día. Pensó que el bicolor ya se habría ido pero cual fue su sorpresa al comprobar que Kai estaba preparando la cena. Se le acercó por detrás y olfateó un poco…

-Oye, eso tiene buena pinta y huele muy bien- olfateó de nuevo

-Gracias- respondió sonriente

El peliazul puso la mesa y ayudó a Kai a terminar a preparar la comida. La cena transcurrió bastante silenciosa, ya que aunque el bicolor intentaba iniciar algún tema de conversación, Tyson lo cortaba respondiéndole un "sí" o un "no" bastante cortante, o algunas veces simplemente no respondía nada…

Decidieron irse a dormir, no era para nada tarde, ni tenía sueño, pero el menor pensó irse pronto a la cama para librarse del bicolor, pero éste inmediatamente le siguió a la habitación…

El peliazul le ordenó a Kai que se fuese a dormir a la habitación de invitados, pero éste se negó en redondo, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama sin permiso de Tyson, momentos después, éste también se acostó e inmediatamente le dio la espalda con cara de molestia…

A Kai le molestaba que Tyson tuviese esa actitud tan fría y distante, y para colmo, solo se comportaba así con él ¿Porque Tyson no podía ser aunque sea un poco amable con él? Ni ahora que se supone que son novios, había cambiado esa actitud que tenía con él…

Cogió un mechón de ese pelo azul y jugó con el un rato entre sus dedos. No podía dormir, no quería hacerlo. Solo quería observar a Tyson todo lo que pudiese. Esperaría pacientemente a que el peliazul se durmiera para poder acercarse a él y abrazarlo contra su cuerpo toda la noche. No quería que el menor se enfadara con él, ahora haría las cosas bien desde el principio para ganarse su confianza y poco a poco su amor…

Lentamente puso una mano en la cintura de Tyson, con cuidado de no despertarlo; al no ver rechazado el contacto, se atrevió a acercarse un poco. Sonrió al ver que de nuevo no había sido rechazado y con toda confianza se juntó al cuerpo del menor y lo abrazó por el pecho. Pero… aún así no era suficiente, quería que ese contacto fuese correspondido, que Tyson le abrazara y si podía, le robaría un beso. Pero el peliazul no se iba a dejar besar así como así, aunque fuesen novios, seguía siendo rechazado…

Se apoyó en un codo y se acercó a susurrarle al oído…

-Tyson, abrázame- pidió con una dulzura muy poco usual que incluso a él mismo le sorprendió. El peliazul murmuró un montón de cosas inaudibles y sin sentido –Quiero que me abraces, Tyson-

-… que- susurró sin abrir los ojos

-Date la vuelta- pidió

-No-

-¿Porque no?-

-Porque no quiero verte- frunció casi imperceptiblemente el ceño. Bostezó y se puso bocabajo pero con la cara girada a la pared

-Te amo-

-Yo no- susurró en tono cansado. Kai se sorprendió¿entonces porque había aceptado Tyson ser su novio esa tarde?

-¿Porque no?-

-No me gustas- respondió con simpleza

-¿Porque no?- preguntó de nuevo -¿Qué quieres que cambie de mí?. ¡Cambiaré lo que quieras!- el peliazul bufó por haber sido despertado de su sueño y giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba el mayor –Haré lo que sea porque me ames- dijo con decisión

-Lo siento por ti, pero no te amaría aunque cambiases totalmente tu físico y tu forma de ser. No me gustas y punto-

-No te creo…- enmudeció al ver la fría mirada que le dirigía Tyson -¿De verdad nunca vas a amarme?-

-No lo haré- aseguró

-Y… ¿ser tu amigo?-

-No-

-Caerte bien al menos-

-No- imitó la posición de Kai y se apoyó sobre un codo quedando los dos frente a frente -¿Sabes lo que me gustaría? Me gustaría que te marcharas y ojala no volvieras nunca más- antes de que el bicolor pudiese decir algo, prosiguió –Kai, lo he estado pensando… todo este rollo tuyo de conquistarme, el trato que hiciste con tu amigo… era con el fin de que dejara mi carrera como actor¿no? Tú ganas, he decidido dejarlo-

-¿QUÉ?- gritó sorprendido

-Pero prométeme que no te volveré a ver nunca más. **Nunca**. Y solo a cambio de eso rechazaré el sueño de mi vida. Prométemelo- ordenó. Inesperadamente, Kai se le abalanzó a abrazarle, haciendo que Tyson quedara tumbado con Kai casi completamente encima de él escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello

-¡No quiero que hagas eso!- alzó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos –Yo… yo… te amo-

-Kai, me aburres tanto que hasta creo que me dormiré de nuevo- cerró los ojos para proseguir con su letargo

Kai miró impresionado al peliazul, era demasiado frío con el. Lo que Bryan le propuso no estaba haciendo efecto en absoluto. Ser persistente. Por más que insistía, no conseguía recibir ni siquiera una miserable sonrisa por su parte. Nada. ¿En serio Tyson le odiaba tanto? Lo cierto es que eso se lo había buscado el sólo…

Se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama y suspiró pesadamente mientras bajaba la cabeza. Quería irse de ahí, pero también, otra parte de él quería estar con Tyson y pasar la noche en su compañía…

El menor abrió los ojos y observó al bicolor por un momento fijamente, se sentó en la cama…

-Kai-

-¿Mn?- alzó la cabeza para mirar a quien se encontraba junto a él

-No estés tan serio- le puso la mano en el hombro –Puedes estar con cualquier otro chico- bostezó aburrido

-Mph…-

-Mira Kai, tú no me gustas y eso no lo puedes cambiar. Lo siento, pero ni siquiera me caes bien- el bicolor bajó la cabeza al escuchar eso –Y tú tampoco me amas, es solo que… como decirlo… te has obsesionado conmigo porque soy el único que no te ha hecho caso. Es solo eso. Kai, tú solo te amas a ti-

-No es obsesión- aseguró en un ligero tono de enfado ¿Porque demonios Tyson no le creía? –Esto que siento por ti no lo he sentido antes con nadie-

-Obsesión Kai, se llama obsesión- explicó como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño –O capricho por tener algo que no puedes conseguir- finalizó encogiéndose de hombros

-Yo quiero… gustarte-

-Buenas noches- dijo con aburrimiento. Se tumbó dándole la espalda al mayor. Pasó un rato y Tyson no había escuchado aún el movimiento del colchón ¿Acaso Kai no se había movido? Se giró y efectivamente, el bicolor no se había movido ni un milímetro, seguía sentado en la misma posición de antes -¿Y ahora que te pasa?. ¿Porque no duermes?-

-¿Eh?- miro al peliazul un momento –No, nada. Buenas noches Tyson- se tumbó dándole la espalda. El menor pudo ver que en la mirada del bicolor había tristeza y eso le hizo sentirse algo mal. Estiró el brazo y apagó la luz

-"Lo que tiene que hacer uno"- pensó resignado mientras bufaba –Kai, duérmete ya- ordenó con frialdad mientras lo abrazaba por el pecho –Y ahora sí, déjame dormir- el bicolor cogió la mano del menor y entrelazó sus dedos mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dormir

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Abrió los ojos lentamente y la imagen que recibió, le dejó anonadado. El peliazul seguía dormido, se veía tan lindo y tranquilo…

Le puso la mano en la mejilla y con el pulgar le acarició los labios, eran tan suaves que sentía deseos de probarlos. Lentamente, deslizó el pulgar a la barbilla y con él hizo que abriera ligeramente la boca para besarle…

Deseó que Tyson no despertara a la vez que profundizaba el beso, pero para su mala suerte, el menor daba indicios de despertar, así que se separó rápidamente…

Cuando el peliazul abrió los ojos, vio que Kai le miraba fijamente y con algo de nerviosismo, lo podía ver en su mirada. Tenía la esperanza de que cuando despertara estaría solo, pero por lo visto tendría que soportar al bicolor desde primera hora del día…

-¿Qué me miras tanto?- se frotó un ojo e inmediatamente se llevó una mano a los labios –Kai…- lo llamó con seriedad –Has estado quietecito… ¿verdad?-

-Sí- intentando sonar sincero

-¿Lo juras?- lo miró con desconfianza

-Lo juro-

-No te creo-

-¿Y a mi qué?. ¡Te he dicho la verdad!-

-¡Me has besado!- exclamó sentándose en la cama -¿Te pensabas que no lo iba a notar?-

-Bueno, sí¿y qué?. ¡Ayer me dijiste que serías mi novio de nuevo, así que no tiene nada de malo que lo haga!- se excusó sentándose también en la cama

-¿Porque demonios soy tan estúpido?- se reprendió casi en un grito. Miró al mayor –Mira Kai, eso te lo dije pensando que así me dejarías en paz. Y eso es lo que quiero que hagas, que me dejes en paz- se puso de pie y retiró las sábanas con brusquedad -¡Fuera de mi cama!- ordenó con el ceño fruncido

-Tyson, quiero pedirte algo- se levantó y se acercó al menor

-¡NO!- gritó

-Sabía que dirías que sí- sonrió recordando que el menor le dijo eso una vez –Quiero que solo durante un día entero finjas que me quieres- ordenó con serenidad

Tyson le miró molesto¿qué le hacía pensar a Kai que él iba a hacer semejante estupidez?. ¡Ni borracho haría eso!. ¿Porque no le dejaba en paz y se iba con cualquier otro? La terquedad de Kai ya le empezaba a molestar bastante…

-Nada de eso-

-Si lo haces, te dejaré en paz- aseguró el bicolor

-No-

-Me mudaré-

-Noo-

-No me verás más- eso sonó tentador para Tyson, pero no creía en la palabra de Kai

-Nooo- negó algo exasperado

-Reconoceré delante de todo el mundo que eres mejor actor que yo- eso ya era demasiado tentador para Tyson

-Esta bi… ¡no te creo!-

-¡Lo haré, lo juro!- se acercó un poco más –Haré lo que sea porque me quieras… Por lo menos un día- sabía que estaba sonando desesperado, pero no le importaba en absoluto

-¿Lo que sea?- preguntó incrédulo, pero divertido. Kai asintió –Esta bien… En primer lugar, olvida esos aires de superioridad que tienes, odio eso-

-De acuerdo-

-No fumes, no me gusta el olor del humo- sonrió en su interior con malicia. Seguramente Kai le diría que no y se iría a su apartamento o algo por el estilo. Pero para su sorpresa, el bicolor sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones el paquete de tabaco y lo tiró a la papelera que había junto al escritorio –Bien… y ahora desaparece hasta que a mí me apetezca fingir, porque hoy no estoy de ánimo- se explicó haciendo un ademán con la mano. El mayor se molestó

-¡NO!. ¡Quiero que sea hoy!- exigió

-No- negó con tranquilidad –Olvídame y sigue con tu vida de súper actor presumido y perfecto-

-Yo no soy eso- aseguró con un ligero gruñido

-¿El qué?-

-No soy perfecto, ni tampoco un súper actor… aunque sí soy presumido- finalizó en voz baja, pero el peliazul lo escuchó perfectamente

-Jajaja... ¡Vaya Kai, si que te a dado fuerte!. ¡Tú admitiendo que eres un presumido, eso es nuevo, jajajaja...!-

-Mph-

-Bueno… Si te portas bien, lo haré- dijo con simpleza. Salió de la habitación dejando a Kai molesto y pasmado

-¿Qué es lo que hago mal?- se preguntó angustiado sentándose en la cama -¿Porque no le gusto?- suspiró –Quizá Tyson sea inalcanzable para mí y… lo mejor sería que me olvidase de él- soltó un largo bufido –Soy patético, suplicándole por un poco de atención ¡Ja! Se supone que Tyson sufriría por mi amor y ahora soy yo el que lo está pasando de pena- se puso de pie –Será mejor que me vaya de una vez- cuando pasó junto a la cocina, se detuvo al ver que el peliazul estaba allí –Eeh… Tyson- lo llamó con indecisión

-Que- respondió de mala gana mientras metía un vaso de leche en el microondas

-Me voy a mi apartamento-

-¡Que bien!- inmediatamente su cara se volvió sonriente -¡Adiós!- le despidió con la mano. Se quedó observando el microondas, solo que ahora lo hacía con una sonrisa mientras tarareaba una canción

No, no iba a dejar escapar a Tyson así como así. Seguiría insistiendo todo lo que hiciese falta hasta ser correspondido…

-Tyson yo…- se acercó parándose a su lado –¡No me rendiré contigo!- lo sujetó por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él para besarle

-"¡Tengo que hacer algo para que no se me acerque más!. ¡Cualquier estupidez, pero tengo que hacer algo ya!"- se separó con brusquedad –Muy bien Kai- se limpió los labios con el puño cerrado –ya me estoy cansando de esto. Yo no soy homosexual, no me gustan los hombres¿lo captas?- vale, no era su mejor idea, pero era lo primero que se le había ocurrido

-¡Mentira!. ¡Tu primer beso fue con un chico, nos hemos besado muchas veces y has tenido novios!. ¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste!-

-Jajajaja… Que tonto eres. ¿Las palabras, mentira y actuación, te suenan de algo? Todo este tiempo te he estado mintiendo. Jajajaja… ¡Que iluso eres!. ¡Pobre Kai!- el bicolor gruñó furioso

-Maldito mentiroso…- masculló con los ojos entrecerrados

-Es divertido esto de actuar- se acercó y unió sus labios, besándole de forma lenta. Cuando Kai intentó profundizarlo, se separó –Mi truco es… que cuando cierro los ojos imagino que estoy besando a una chica guapa- el mayor abrió los ojos en sorpresa –Lo malo es cuando los abres y ves lo que en realidad has besado- miró a Kai con desprecio y vio que este le miraba furioso pero eso le importó bien poco –Y ahora te vas de aquí, pero ya- lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él hasta conseguir echarlo de allí -¡Y no te me acerques más, odioso actor de pacotilla!- cerró de un portazo

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¿LO OYES, TALA?. ¿LO OYES?- gritó tirando el teléfono a la otra punta de la sala con furia -¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO SE A ESTADO RIENDO DE MI!- lanzó un jarrón al suelo -¡ESE MOCOSO ESTÚPIDO!- pateó el sofá

-¡Kai, tranquilízate!- se acercó, pero a mitad de camino se agachó al ver que un cenicero de cristal se iba a estampar en su cara -¡Kai!- se quejó el pelirrojo

-¡ESTOY TRANQUILO!- gritó encolerizado -¡ODIO A ESE CRÍO!. ¡LO ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS!- apretó los puños rojo de rabia

-No te discuto eso, pero cálmate ya- se acercó con precaución y lo abrazó por detrás dejándolo inmóvil –Y ahora te vas a sentar y vas a estar tranquilo- ordenó

-¡NO QUIERO!- gritó soltándose de agarre con brusquedad -¡NECESITO DESAHOGARME!-

-Kai, ya te has desahogado con tu dormitorio, el de invitados y ahora la sala… y han quedado de pena- miró el desastre que había a su alrededor

-Ese Tyson…- masculló apretando los dientes y los puños –Me las pagará… ¡NADIE SE RÍE DE KAI HIWATARI!- exclamó con rabia

-Nadie, excepto Tyson- se agachó al ver que un jarrón se dirigía a su cara -¡Kai!- se quejó

-¡CALLATE SI QUIERES SEGUIR VIVO!- el pelirrojo tragó duro

-Eeh… y… ¿Cuándo dices que te pasó eso con Tyson?- preguntó nervioso

-Ayer por la mañana- respondió algo más tranquilo

-¿Piensas vengarte?- aseguró en una pregunta

-Sí-

-¿Y que piensas hacerle?- preguntó curioso

-No lo se… Quizá le de la paliza de su vida. Es lo que deseo en este momento y ni aunque se esté muriendo de fiebre pienso echarme atrás- aseguró con frialdad

-Mmm… pues como lo dejes igual que tu apartamento… pobre crío, lo vas a dejar para el arrastre-

-¡No me importa, lo voy a golpear hasta el cansancio!- exclamó dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡Kai, espera estas muy alterado y no piensas con claridad!. ¡No hagas nada de lo que luego te arrepentirás!-

-¡DEJAME SOLO!- gritó cerrando con tal brusquedad que Tala creyó que el edificio entero se había tambaleado. Kai tocó en la puerta de enfrente e inmediatamente ésta se abrió mostrando a un Tyson con cara de aburrimiento

-Hola¿te conozco?- preguntó desganado para hacer enfadar al mayor. Sin saber que eso había sido un gran error, pues el bicolor ya estaba muy cabreado

-Voy a asegurarme de que no te olvides de mí- lo empujó dentro del apartamento de forma brusca

-¡Hey!- se quejó -¡Fuera de mi…!- no pudo terminar, ya que recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha que casi lo manda al suelo. Se llevó la mano a donde recibió el golpe y miró incrédulo al bicolor

-¡Ya no te ríes tanto¿verdad?- preguntó con cinismo mientras reía divertido. Quitó la mano del peliazul y le volvió a dar otro puñetazo -¡Ríete, imbécil!-

-K-Kai- susurró

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

¡KAI vs TYSON!

¡¡Hagan sus apuestas!!. ¿Quién ganará?. ¿Kai o Tyson? Jajaja…

Ese último trozo que escribí me recordó a un trozo de capitulo censurado en la primera temporada, donde Kai le da un puñetazo a Tyson y lo tira al suelo y éste solo murmura el nombre de Kai

* * *

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en "Takaita Hiwatari"

Si alguien me va a dejar un review, que no lo haga por Log-in, porque la página no lo permite con mis fics

* * *

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU

KAILY HIWATARI

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

OKAMI REIKO

KARI

QUIMERA

SAKURA-CHAN

ONNAKITSUNE

PHOENIX

Reviews 65, próxima actualización, 72 reviews

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**


	9. Chapter 9

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-Hola¿te conozco?- preguntó desganado para hacer enfadar al mayor. Sin saber que eso había sido un gran error, pues el bicolor ya estaba muy cabreado

-Voy a asegurarme de que no te olvides de mí- lo empujó dentro del apartamento de forma brusca

-¡Hey!- se quejó -¡Fuera de mi…!- no pudo terminar, ya que recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha que casi lo manda al suelo. Se llevó la mano a donde recibió el golpe y miró incrédulo al bicolor

-¡Ya no te ríes tanto¿verdad?- preguntó con cinismo mientras reía divertido. Quitó la mano del peliazul y le volvió a dar otro puñetazo -¡Ríete, imbécil!-

-K-Kai- susurró

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

-Jajaja… Por fin recuerdas quien soy- dijo sarcástico -Parece que esto de los golpes funciona contigo- alzó de nuevo el puño, pero el menor se le adelantó y le dio un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire

-¡Ríete tú!- lo empujó al suelo -¡Eres un débil que se da aires de rey!- se burló

-¿DÉBIL YO?- se puso de pie con furia y le dio otro puñetazo que esta vez sí mando a Tyson al suelo -¡Ahora verás!- se acercó, pero el peliazul le dio una patada en la cara, mandándolo también al suelo –¡AAH!- se llevó las dos manos a donde recibió el golpe -¡Imbécil, casi me das en el ojo!-

-¿Sí?- preguntó con sarcasmo, poniéndose de pie y mirando con resentimiento al otro mientras se frotaba la mejilla adolorida -¡Tendré que practicar más para no fallar la próxima vez!- sonrió malicioso -¡Levántate!- ordenó con autoridad -¿O es que ya te has cansado, **débil**?-

-Ggrrr… ¡TE ODIO!- se puso de pie con rapidez -¡Te voy a golpear hasta quedarme sin fuerzas!-

Le saltó encima, cayendo los dos al suelo. Se golpeaban con desesperación y rodaban por el suelo, por momentos era Kai el que se encontraba encima, eso le daba ventaja y podía golpear al otro con mayor facilidad, aunque Tyson también estuvo arriba unas cuantas veces dándole a él ventaja…

En un arrebato de furia, el bicolor sujeto por los hombros al menor y lo golpeó contra el suelo con tal brusquedad que Tyson creyó sentir su espalda crujir…

El peliazul cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza, obligándose a no dejar escapar un grito de dolor proveniente de su espalda. El mayor se sentó en su abdomen respirando con dificultad, le sujetó los brazos y miró al chico bajo él con frialdad, el cual estaba tan agotado como él…

-¡GORDO!- le gritó, intentando quitárselo de encima -¡PONTE A DIETA, PESAS MUCHO!- se tapó la cara con ambas manos al ver que el mayor lo había soltado para propinarle otro golpe

-¡NO TE ESCONDAS, COBARDE!- le sujetó una muñeca con una mano para apartarla de su cara y golpearle

-¡No me pegues!- pidió -¡Me rindo, me rindo!- exclamó, sin apartar las manos de su cara. Vio entre sus dedos que Kai bajaba el puño. Sonrió malicioso y aprovechó para golpearlo en la cara. Se incorporó quedando sentado y antes de poder golpearle de nuevo, recibió uno que le mando de nuevo al suelo, haciéndolo golpearse en la cabeza -¡AAY!. ¡ESE ME HA DOLIDO MÁS QUE ANTES!- se quejó cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-¿No me digas?- preguntó sarcástico –¡Y los siguientes te dolerán más!- aseguró sonriendo con malicia mientras alzaba el puño, pero algo le hizo detenerse, el peliazul le estaba acariciando la mejilla lentamente. Poco a poco, relajó el gesto de enfado de su cara y bajó el puño. Era como si esas caricias, tuviesen un efecto tranquilizador en él. Apoyó la cara en esa mano que le acariciaba con tanta delicadeza, cerró los ojos y cogió la mano del peliazul para llevarla a sus labios y depositar un pequeño beso en ella –Te quiero- susurró. La mano se apartó rápidamente y abrió los ojos -… ya se cuales son tus preferencias, pero no me importa-

-Ya, está bien. Para quitarte la pena, vamos a ser amigos¿vale?- el mayor sonrió juguetonamente

-Por algo se empieza- se inclinó y se acercó a sus labios –Seré tu amigo con derecho a roce-

-¡No!. ¡Solo serás mi a…!- sus labios fueron sellados por los del bicolor, en un beso hambriento y desesperado

Kai podría jurar, que por un instante el peliazul le había respondido el beso, pero descarto esa idea al sentir como éste le puso las manos en los hombros y lo intentó apartar, empujándolo…

Bajó la mano rápidamente y desabrochó el pantalón del menor, para después meter la mano y acariciarle la entrepierna sobre la ropa interior…

Tyson dejó de empujarle y se separó del beso para dejar escapar un gemido…

-Kai…- susurró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-Te gusta¿verdad?- sonrió satisfecho, mirando las mejillas sonrojadas del peliazul

-No- jadeó con voz ahogada, echando la cabeza atrás –Apártate- alejó la mano del mayor

-Sí te gusta. No tienes que disimular- con la misma mano, le bajó el pantalón hasta casi las rodillas. Notó como la mirada del menor había cambiado a una que mezclaba asombro, enfado, vergüenza, miedo y un montón de cosas más que no supo descifrar en ese momento. Sin perder más tiempo, se desabrochó también el suyo

-Kai, me voy a enfadar de verdad… y vas a salir perdiendo- masculló, cobrando poco a poco su porte frío y serio

-Sshhh…- se inclinó a besarle, pero el menor giró la cara rápidamente, haciendo que se lo diese en la mejilla

-Kai, te cuento hasta tres para que te alejes de mí- advirtió con una tranquila frialdad en su voz. El bicolor le depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios –Kaii…- masculló, con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido

-Siento haberte pegado- le susurró al oído

-Uno-

-No te enfades- pidió

-Dos-

-Vamos Tyson, te va a gustar- dijo en tono evidente –¡A todos les gusta!-

-Tres- Kai pasó saliva con temor, viendo como la cara sin expresión de Tyson, se había transformado en esa demasiado inocente. Cuando el peliazul sonreía de ese modo, solo quería decir una cosa, que estaba en problemas –Mi amor- sonrió

-Esa sonrisa…- dijo con temor mientras se ponía de pie de forma precipitada y se alejaba

-Que buen chico eres- comentó sarcástico. Se puso de pie, se colocó el pantalón con tranquilidad y después se acercó al mayor –Y ahora por obediente, te voy a dar un bonito premio- sonrió, acercándose a él

-No gracias. No quiero ningún premio- se alejaba a cada paso del otro

-Vamos Kai, te va a gustar- aseguró en el mismo tono de voz que utilizó el bicolor con él hace unos instantes

-No- su espalda chocó con la pared –No te acerques- ordenó

-Miedica-sonrió de lado, poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros -¿No eras tan fuerte hace un momento?- preguntó echando la pierna derecha un poco hacia atrás -¡Toma y toma!- inmediatamente, Kai se encontró de rodillas en el suelo, quejándose de dolor

-¡Aaahh…!. ¡Eres un bestiaa!- exclamó, con voz ahogada

-Me gusta escucharte gritar cuando te golpeo ahí- comentó sonriente, arrodillándose frente a él –Uno por pegarme, y el otro por aprovechado- sonrió malicioso -¿A que te a gustado mi regalo, Kaicito?- aseguró con inocencia fingida

-¡NO!. ¡Y NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!- gritó con rabia, sintiendo como volvía a tener deseos de golpear al menor

-Pues resígnate- le susurró en tono sensual. Le puso las manos en las mejillas y se acercó a besarle en los labios, cuando éstos se rozaron, retiró la cara y se limitó a alejar una mano y pasar la punta de la lengua por la mejilla, lentamente, provocando un escalofrío en Kai –Jajajaja… Si te vieras la cara de tonto que tienes ahora mismo, jajaja…- rió de buena gana

-Tyson, si me sigues golpeando ahí, voy a quedarme inútil toda la vida- aseguró con molestia

-Sí. Y eso sería una autentica pena¿verdad?- comentó sarcástico y a continuación, sonrió con inocencia

-¿¡Te gustaría a ti que yo te golpeara ahí!?- preguntó casi en un grito, señalando el lugar en un movimiento de cabeza

-Je, tú solo hazlo y morirás tres segundos después- aseguró, con su típica sonrisa inocente

-Odio cuando sonríes así- miró al peliazul con molestia

-Oh vaya- fingió decepción –Pues la gente dice que tengo una sonrisa encantadora-

-Siempre que sonríes así, me golpeas. ¡Eres un salvaje!- se quejó

-Pues entonces…- le abrochó el pantalón, con movimientos rápidos y bruscos –No te acerques a mí, y así, el pequeño Kai, no saldrá lastimado-

-¿Pequeño Kai?-

-**Diminuto** Kai- se corrigió, mirando al otro de reojo. El mayor gruñó furioso –Pero no te acomplejes por eso, Kaicito, nadie es perfecto y tú no ibas a ser la excepción- sonrió malicioso, disfrutando de ver al bicolor tan enfadado por sus comentarios

-Tyson… me estas cabreando- masculló, intentando tranquilizarse y no pegarle de nuevo, pues sabía que luego se acabaría arrepintiendo

-Ya lo se- sonrió ampliamente

-¡Pues cállate!- le gritó

-¡Cállame tú, listillo!- gritó en respuesta -¡A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer!- el bicolor se acercó a sus labios, con la intención de callarlo con un beso –Kai… piensa en lo que vas a hacer. Ya sabes quien, o mejor dicho, **que**, paga las consecuencias de tus actos- señaló esa parte de la anatomía del bicolor. Kai rápidamente se alejó sin ponerse de pie -¡Ja! Ya vas aprendiendo. No eres tan memo como yo pensaba que eras-

-¡Y tú eres un crío imbécil y estúpido!-

-¡Gracias por tus piropos!- sonriente, le cogió las manos –Ven. Ponte de pie, mi amor-

-¡No!- rápidamente se soltó y él mismo se puso de pie –Cuando me llamas mi amor, es porque vas a hacerme algo malo- aseguró

-¿YO?- se señaló, sorprendido -¡Noo! Que va, que va- negó con la cabeza lentamente –Tú sabes perfectamente que te amo con locura- lo abrazó y con lentitud se fue acercando a sus labios. Pero para su sorpresa y disgusto, Kai se alejó de un salto -¡Hey!. ¿Porque te alejas?- exigió saber molesto

-¡Ibas a darme otro rodillazo¿verdad?- se fijó en que Tyson tenía la pierna derecha echada un poco hacia atrás –¡Sí, eso ibas a hacer!- aseguró nervioso

-¡Pues claro!. ¡Y ahora me has dejado con las ganas!- se quejó -¡Quieto ahí!- en cuanto se acercó un paso, el bicolor se estremeció por completo

-¡No!- salió a correr

-¡Ven aquí, Kaicito!- gritó -¡Gallina!. ¡Cobarde!-

-¡No soy un cobarde!. ¡Solo miro por mi seguridad!- se excusó, entrando al cuarto de baño, pero no le dio tiempo de cerrar la puerta

-¡JA!. ¡Estas sin escapatoria!- sonrió con malicia –Venga mi amor, solo es uno, un rodillazo para el diminuto Kai. Pero te advierto que éste será mucho más doloroso que toodos los demás- rió divertido. El mayor sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva y rápidamente se tapó con las manos esa zona de su cuerpo que siempre era golpeada por Tyson

-Ty-Tyson, para- se apegó a la pared –Quieto. No quiero golpearte de nuevo, pero estas colmando mi paciencia- intentaba sonar firme, pero la voz le temblaba por momentos -No te acerques- el menor parecía no escuchar y seguía acercándose lentamente -¡Haré lo que sea, pero no te acerques!- el peliazul sonrió divertido

-Vienes a buscarme y ahora no quieres que me acerque a ti- se dijo, poniéndose la mano en la barbilla –Pues… Lo siento, pero voy a hacer lo que tengo pensado- se paró frente al mayor –O... haré una cosa, te perdono con una condición, no, te perdono con dos condiciones- sonrió inocente

-¿Cuáles?- preguntó rápidamente

-Una. Quiero que dejes ese rollo tuyo de hacer que los nuevos actores se retiren. Todos tienen derecho a triunfar¿sabes?- preguntó algo molesto. El bicolor asintió, dándole la razón –Y dos, quiero que hagas el streaptese que le prometiste a Max- Kai gruñó con enfado

-¡Eres el mismísimo demonio!. ¡NO!. ¡Me pides eso, porque sabes que te responderé que no!-

-De eso se trata- le murmuró sonriente –En fin, como me das lastima, te voy a perdonar- le cogió de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación –Y además, hoy estas de suerte- una sonrisa juguetona se plasmó en su rostro –hoy me apetece fingir que te quiero, vamos a jugar. Túmbate- señaló la cama

-¿Para que?-

-¿Para que va a ser? Ya te lo he dicho, vamos a jugar- Kai le miró con indecisión, y a continuación, paseó la mirada por la habitación, mirando con atención lo que había sobre el escritorio

-¿Qué buscas?-

-La cámara de video y la cámara de fotos- las señaló encima del escritorio

-Uups... Me has pillado- se rascó detrás de la cabeza –Resulta que eres inteligente y todo- le pasó un brazo por el cuello, abrazándolo, y con la otra mano, le fue desabrochando la camisa lentamente –Ya verás que bien lo vamos a pasar- le susurró

-¿A tus antiguos novios también les hacías estas cosas?-

-No. Les hacía pasar noches inolvidables- respondió sonriente, sin percatarse de que había hablado de más

-¡Ja!. ¡Te he pillado, sí has tenido novios!. ¡Sabía que me habías mentido!-

-Eem... Yo... ¡Solo te estoy siguiendo el juego!- exclamó nervioso, al ver que había metido la pata

-No me engañas. Entonces, eso quiere decir que tengo una posibilidad contigo- lo abrazó, juntándolo a él

-Una no, ninguna. Cero. Nada de nada- se separó del abrazo y le desabrochó el pantalón, dejándolo caer

-¿Entonces porque me desnudas?- enarcó una ceja -¿Qué planeas?- preguntó con seriedad, al ver al otro sonreír con inocencia

-Hacerte una sesión de fotos y video- respondió como si nada. Puso las manos en el elástico del bóxer, pero las manos del mayor cogiendo las suyas, le detuvieron. Alzó la mirada y miró con molestia al bicolor, frunciendo ligeramente los labios

-¿Es que no tienes vergüenza, o qué?- preguntó Kai, frunciendo el ceño

-¿Vergüenza?- alzó una ceja -¿Qué es eso?. ¿Es bueno, o es malo?- preguntó con inocencia, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con el dedo índice –Supongo que la mía se perdió por ahí, no se- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, e hizo un ademán con la mano -¿Y tú, tienes de eso?-

-¡Sí!- exclamó con firmeza, alejando las manos del otro

-¡No, no tienes!. ¡Eres el mayor sinvergüenza de todos!- lo miró con enfado -¡Haces que los nuevos actores se retiren, no se como los tontos se dejan enredar por ti, cuando eres el mayor idiota que conozco!. ¡No hace falta ser muy inteligente para engañarte, o confundirte!. ¡No me digas que tenga vergüenza, cuando tú tampoco la tienes, idiota!-

-¡Tú eres el idiota!-

-Sí claro¿quién se a dejado desnudar así como así?. ¡Lis-ti-llo!-

-Pero es… porque tú… porque te quiero y me…- se terminó de sacar el pantalón, las zapatillas y cogió al peliazul en brazos inesperadamente –Ahora es mi turno- lo dejó en la cama y se sentó en su abdomen

-¿Quieres que juguemos?- sonrió con diversión –Pues vale-

Tomó al mayor de los hombros e hizo que se inclinara para besarle, cosa que el bicolor no impidió, pues estaba ansioso por hacerlo…

Gritó contra los labios de Kai al sentirlo morderle el labio inferior con fuerza. Como pudo, se separó del beso, ya que el bicolor no se lo permitía…

-¡Kai!- exclamó con enojo -¿Qué demonios haces?- se tocó el labio -¡Me has hecho daño, eres muy brusco!- le riñó

-Me he vengado por lo me has hecho antes, que sepas que todavía me duele-

-¿Que te duele… qué?- alzó una ceja, con cara de confusión -¡Aah, sí!- rió divertido –Te duele el diminuto Kai¿verdad? Jajaja…-

-Deja de decir eso- masculló, con un tic nervioso en una ceja y apretando los puños

-Vale, vale, jajaja… Solo bromeaba, no soportas una simple bromita, jajaja…- le dio un rápido e inesperado beso en los labios –Para compensarte, te voy a dar permiso para que me desnudes- levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, estirándose sobre el colchón –Voy a dejar que me hagas lo que quieras. Yo no me moveré, estaré quietecito- aseguró tranquilamente, cerrando los ojos. El bicolor lo miró con lujuria

-No necesito tu permiso para hacerlo-

De nuevo se inclinó para besar al menor. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir la lengua del peliazul jugar con la suya, intentando tomar el control del beso, pero él no se iba a dejar vencer…

Pasó la mano por el cuello de Tyson, enredando los dedos en el suave cabello y lo atrajo hacia él para profundizar el beso. Le parecía increíble que el menor le estuviera respondiendo el beso, y de esa forma, pero le encantaba y lo estaba disfrutando al máximo…

Su otra mano no se estuvo quieta, pues desde hacía rato se había colado bajo la camiseta y le acariciaba con suavidad el pecho, sin saber que con eso, estaba poniendo todo el vello del menor de punta por la agradable sensación que le estaba empezando a recorrer…

No podía aguantar, quería probar más de Tyson y besar todo lo que le fuera posible. Se separó del beso con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas. Se quedó embobado por un momento, observando el rostro del peliazul con los ojos entrecerrados. Éste estaba igual de sonrojado y agitado que él, y aún mantenía los ojos cerrados…

Con delicadeza, sacó la mano y la posó sobre la cadera del menor, acariciándola lentamente, no quería parecer ansioso y desesperado, aunque era así como se sentía, como si un fuego le quemara por dentro. Quería hacer suyo al peliazul, lo deseaba. Ser uno con él. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no la iba a dejar pasar. Lentamente le retiró la camiseta, siendo ayudado por Tyson, y la lanzó a algún punto de la habitación. De nuevo llevó la mano al moreno pecho y fue descendiendo lentamente, en una caricia más, cuando llegó al abdomen volvió a subir para luego hacer el mismo recorrido varias veces…

Abrió más los ojos ligeramente sorprendido al sentir las manos del peliazul en el borde de su bóxer. Rápidamente quedó sentado sobre el abdomen de Tyson y le sujetó las manos para detenerlo. Lo vio reprocharle con la mirada y fruncir el ceño, pero no le hizo caso y alejó las manos de sí…

-Ni creas que voy a dejar que me desnudes teniendo eso ahí- señaló el escritorio, donde estaban la cámara de video y fotos –Primero te desnudarás tú. Y yo… ya veremos- finalizó, con una ligera sonrisa torcida

-La cámara no esta grabando- aseguró con seriedad

-No te creo- se recostó sobre el menor, pero sin dejar caer su peso por completo –Eres lo peor y de ti espero cualquier cosa-

-¡Gracias por el cumplido!- exclamó sonriente

-Pero aún así, te amo- le alzó el rostro –Quiero continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo, pero quiero que tú también te muevas, no que te quedes ahí parado sin hacer nada- acarició la mejilla ligeramente sonrojada, pero se detuvo al ver que de repente la mirada del menor se volvió fría -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido

-Te diré algo- bostezó –Estoy muy aburrido, Kai¿qué esperas? Que porque me digas: Pero aún así, te amo- imitó la voz del mayor, con burla -¿Crees que porque me digas eso, ya voy a hacer lo que digas?. ¿Tirarme a tus brazos, o no se que cosa?- el bicolor arqueó una ceja, confundido

-Pues… no, pero…-

-¡Pues entonces…!- el timbre sonó, interrumpiendo más reclamos del menor. Miró al mayor con molestia -¡Quítate, gordo!-

-¡No!- exclamó tajante -¡Y no me llames así!- ordenó –El que sea el que esté incordiando, ya se largará- de nuevo se escuchó el timbre

-Déjame abrir la puerta- se intentó incorporar, pero Kai le sujetó las muñecas y lo recostó de nuevo, con suavidad

-Te he dicho que no- sentenció con serenidad

Se acercó lentamente al cuello, donde dejó pequeños besos, para después morder ligeramente, escuchando un leve quejido del menor…

-¿Otra vez te estas vengando?- le murmuró

-Aja- respondió, sonriendo levemente

Pasó la lengua por la zona enrojecida y después continuó besándole el cuello, entreteniéndose con el área del pulso. De nuevo sonrió al escuchar un pequeño suspiro del menor. Soltó el agarre de las muñecas y entrelazó sus dedos con los del peliazul al ver que éste se había vuelto a relajar. Siguió descendiendo, besándole con delicadeza el pecho, lamiendo y mordisqueando los pezones que empezaban a reaccionar ante los estímulos, se percató de que no era la única zona del cuerpo del menor que comenzaba a despertar y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa más amplia se plasmara en su rostro…

Por su parte, el peliazul hacía rato que se había olvidado de intentar ir a abrir la puerta, ya ni siquiera recordaba eso, simplemente había dejado la mente en blanco y se centró en lo que le estaba haciendo el mayor. Le hacía sentir tan bien… Sentía su cuerpo acalorado e inquieto, la poca ropa que le quedaba le estaba estorbando. Apretó los labios para reprimir los gemidos, pero no lo conseguía del todo, y más de uno se le escapó…

Esos besos y esas caricias le eran muy familiares, demasiado para su gusto. Eran exactamente iguales a las de ese sueño tan extraño que tuvo. A cada momento que pasaba, la idea de que eso no fue un sueño, se iba fortaleciendo más y más, pero por alguna razón, ahora no le molestaba si hubiera sido cierto que el bicolor en realidad estuvo en su cama esa noche. Aunque solo recordaba algunas cosas debido a lo cansado que estaba…

Llevó las manos a la cabeza del mayor y acarició los cabellos, enredándolos entre sus dedos, pidiéndole más. Inesperadamente, sus labios fueron cubiertos por otros, ésta vez en un beso más lento y tierno, tomándose tiempo para saborearse el uno al otro…

Vagamente se preguntó si Kai había sido tan tierno con todos sus amantes. Pero preguntarse eso le hizo enfadar, al recordar el tipo de persona que era el bicolor y la vida que llevaba. Y él, como un estúpido, se estaba dejando engatusar. Se supone que solo iba a jugar con el idiota de Kai, pero sin darse cuenta, se había dejado llevar y estaba comenzando a sentir demasiado para su gusto. ¿Y desde cuando los besos y las caricias de Kai le gustaban?. ¡Debía detener eso, y ya!…

Se separó del beso, jadeante pero con cara de molestia, ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte del mayor. Detrás del bicolor vio algo que hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran al máximo y todo el calor de su cuerpo se esfumara de golpe. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, sonrió con malicia y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de Kai, dejando al otro más confundido todavía…

-Mi amor- sonrió de forma infantil y le dio otro beso –Una pregunta… ¿Qué harías si en este momento hubieran dos personas detrás de ti, una con cámara de fotos, y otra con cámara de video?-

-Nada- respondió tajante –Porque eso no va a ocurrir, solo es una excusa tuya para escaquearte- sonrió malicioso –Y ahora… continuemos jugando-

-Jajaja… Vale Kai, pero solo un ratito- cogió una mano del mayor y la colocó en el borde de su pantalón –Eres muy lento… Kaicito- le susurró al oído

-Deja de llamarme así- ordenó

-¡Nop!- rió divertido –Pero venga, no perdamos más tiempo. ¿Vamos a terminar lo que hemos empezado, sí o no? El tiempo se está acabando- advirtió

-Claro que sí-

Con rápidos y hábiles movimientos, le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo retiró, junto con las zapatillas. Sin perder más el tiempo, llevó las manos al borde de la ropa interior, pero las manos del menor sobre las suyas, le impidieron terminar…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido

-¡Corten!- exclamó casi en un grito –Se acabó el tiempo. Te había dicho que fueses más rápido- se explicó mientras reía. Empujó al mayor, mandándolo al suelo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta –Max¿lo has grabado?- preguntó entusiasmado

-¡Guau, el video a quedado genial! Incluso me he puesto a vuestro lado-

-¿Ma-Max?- tartamudeó el bicolor, sorprendido

-Yo no he podido hacer muchas fotos, Tyson, esto no se me da tan bien como a ti- le entregó la cámara de fotos

-¡Bah, no pasa nada amigo!- exclamó Tyson

-¡Ray!- exclamó el bicolor, más sorprendido aún

-¿Porque no vamos a ver el video?- propuso el peliazul, abrazando a Max y al chino por los hombros –Esta vez no me ha salido bien la actuación, no pude aguantarme las ganas de reír al ver la cara de tonto de Kai, jajajaja…-

-Pe-pero yo creí que tú…- señaló a los tres chicos frente a él -¿Cómo demonios han…?-

-Max y Ray tienen una copia de la llave, yo se las di hace poco- se acercó al mayor -¡Sonríe, Kaicito!- se vio un flash que dejó al bicolor algo aturdido -¡Guaay, con ésta foto podré sacar mucho dinero en una subasta por internet o algo así, no se!- con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, recogió su ropa y salió de la habitación con los otros dos, dejando a un pasmado Kai en el suelo sin saber lo que decir o lo que hacer

Tyson esta vez se había pasado de la raya. Se reía de él en su misma cara siempre que tenía oportunidad. Apretó los puños del coraje y golpeó el suelo con uno. ¡Tenía que haberlo matado a golpes cuando se le presentó la oportunidad!. ¿Y que hizo él?. ¡Derretirse como idiota por una simple caricia!…

Golpeó de nuevo el suelo con el puño, furioso, y apretó los dientes ¡Ese Tyson… lo iba a… lo iba aa…!… A nada… ¿A quien quería engañar? Se había enamorado como estúpido de ese demonio. Suspiró resignado mientras recogía sus ropas y se vestía…

Cuando iba por el pasillo, escuchó unas carcajadas provenientes de la sala, ingresó en silencio…

-Jajajaja… ¿Habéis visto eso?. ¡Pon ese trozo de nuevo, Ray!- reía Tyson limpiándose las lagrimas –jajajaja… Ay, que gracioso- se puso las manos en el estomago

Kai se acercó curioso justo en el momento en el que el chino pulsaba "play". En la televisión se vio el momento en el que el peliazul le tiraba al suelo, eso le hizo gruñir de enfado. Al escuchar a los tres chicos reír de nuevo a carcajadas, su rabia aumentó. De mala gana, sacó la cinta de la cámara de video, sin importarle si la rompía o no y se la guardó en el bolsillo…

-¡Hey, aguafiestas!- exclamó el peliazul, molesto. Se puso de pie para reprocharle, pero Kai le ignoró y salió de la sala

-Creo que se ha enfadado- comentó el chino

-¡Que va!- exclamó Tyson –Dentro de un rato volverá- aseguró, sentándose de nuevo entre los otros dos –Parece tonto, siempre me río de él y aún así, vuelve a mí-

-A lo mejor… esta enamorado de ti de verdad- volvió a hablar Ray

-¿Y a mí que más me da?- se encogió de hombros –Ese tipo no existe para mi, no es nadie, no es nada- escucharon la puerta cerrarse

-Tyson, creo que Kai estaba escuchando- le dijo el rubio, mirando hacia el pasillo que daba a la puerta de salida

-Mejor, y ojala no se me acerque nunca más. Ese Kai solo me sirve como entretenimiento en los ratos que estoy aburrido-

-¡Eres malo con mi Takashiii!- exclamó

-Tyson, pues yo creo que Kai sí está enamorado de ti realmente- insistió

-Claro que sí, Ray. Te doy toooda la razón del mundo- respondió sarcástico, rulando la vista –Está tan enamorado de mi, que por eso durante el día me dice que me ama, y por la noche se lleva a un desconocido a su apartamento, y creo que no hace falta que os diga para qué-

-Mmm… Bueno, ahí tienes razón pero…-

-¿Pero qué?- interrumpió

-¡Oye Tyson, eres muy malo con mi Takashiii!- exclamó de nuevo el rubio, interrumpiendo también a Ray

-¡Ahora resulta que yo soy el malo!- exclamó incrédulo

-Reconoce que te pasas con el pobre Kai- dijo el moreno, asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces

-¿Pobre Kai?- casi gritó, abriendo los ojos de par en par -¡Solo se hace la victima! Y os recuerdo que vosotros también habéis participado- los miró con molestia. Los otros dos tan solo rieron de manera nerviosa -¿Es que ya no recordáis las cosas que me ha hecho?-

-Pues sí, pero Max y yo pensamos que ya te has vengado bastante-

-¡NO!. ¡Kai quiere jugar con mis sentimientos, y también que me retire de ser actor!.¡Se cree que soy estúpido, pero no sabe que nadie juega con Tyson Granger!- exclamó con enojo -¡Desde el día que lo conocí, se creía lo mejor del mundo porque él era famoso y yo no!. ¡Después, cuando conseguí ser actor, para colmo me toca hacer una película con él, intenta obligarme a que rechace el papel y acabamos haciendo un estúpido trato!- bufó con furia, al recordar las cosas que estaba diciendo -¡Las primeras semanas de rodaje, me hizo la vida imposible, incluso me hice un esguince en el tobillo derecho por su culpa!. ¡Cuando estuve enfermo, fingió estar preocupado por mí y todo por un… **plan A**, que el inocente y bueno de Kai tenía con su amiguito!- finalizó con sarcasmo –¡Disfruta riéndose de los sentimientos de los demás, y eso es lo que yo hago con él!. ¡Le estoy dando a probar su propia medicina!- apretó los puños, con furia -¡Juro que nunca me enamoraré de un tipo de persona como Kai!- masculló de forma casi imperceptible

-Sí, recordamos que nos contaste todo eso…- intentó hablar el moreno, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por Tyson

-¡Y hoy, llega aquí, y casi me mata a puñetazos!- los otros le miraron sorprendidos -¡Y después, casi me viola!. ¡AQUÍ, EN LA SALA!- gritó histérico -¡Me besó a la fuerza y me metió mano!-

-Eso no lo sabíamos- dijo Max mirando al chino, aun sin salir de la sorpresa

-Y el muy estúpido me dijo: Vamos Tyson te va a gustar. A todos les gusta- dijo con burla -¿Pero qué se cree que soy?. ¿Un fácil?- preguntó furioso –¡Como lo odio!- casi gritó -¡Menos mal que yo se defenderme perfectamente de los pervertidos como Kai!- soltó un largo suspiro de alivio

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó Ray suavemente, al ver al peliazul más tranquilo

-¡Demonios, sí!- exclamó, sintiéndose desahogado después de contar todo eso

-Pero cuando Ray y yo entramos a tu habitación, no nos dio la impresión de que Kai te estuviese obligando a nada, Tyson-

-¡Dejadme en paz!- exclamó. Se abrazó al chino, con la excusa de esconder la cara, pues estaba empezando a sentir sus mejillas calentarse –No pienso ser la diversión y la burla de Kai- sentenció en tono frío

-Está bien. Mejor veamos la tele- propuso Ray

El rubio asintió y se dejó caer hacia atrás, mientras cambiaba de canal con el mando a distancia. El moreno hizo lo mismo, y también se dejó caer hacia atrás, llevando consigo a Tyson, el cual recostó la cabeza en su hombro…

-Mira Tyson, otra vez están hablando de Kai y de ti- rió el rubio divertido, señalando la pantalla de la televisión –Vuestro "noviazgo" se ha hecho muy famoso-

-Esos tipos de la prensa son estúpidos. Ya no saben lo que inventar para llamar la atención. El otro día dijeron que yo le soy infiel a Kai con… ¿adivináis quien?-

-¿Con Brooklyn?- preguntó Ray con inocencia, pues él ya había visto la noticia en la televisión unas cuantas veces

-Exacto. En cuanto me ven con alguien, empiezan a extender el rumor de que es mi pareja, o mejor dicho, mi amante. Porque según ellos, Kai es mi novio- finalizó con una mueca de aburrimiento -¿Cómo pueden decir eso?. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que nos odiamos a muerte, o qué?- el chino abrió la boca para decir algo, pero prefirió callar -Con esas estupideces, se me van las ganas de ver la televisión- se acomodó en el hombro de su amigo y cerró los ojos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Dos semanas después… …

-Sí¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico?- se preguntó Tala, haciendo memoria

-Max- respondió Bryan

-¡Eso!- exclamó el pelirrojo –Pues como os iba diciendo, hace cosa de unos cinco días más o menos, me encontré con…-

-Max- volvió a decir el pelilavanda, al ver que a su novio se le había olvidado el nombre por sexta vez

-Max, sí- repitió, intentando memorizar el nombre –Le pregunté cosas sobre Tyson. Me contó que es un chico normalmente desconfiado y su amistad es algo… difícil de conseguir, pero que cuando la tienes, es un chico muy simpático, atento… eeh¿qué más? También me dijo que es testarudo, orgulloso, le encanta su trabajo, su color favorito es el azul…-

-¿Estas tomando nota, Kai?- preguntó Bryan divertido, mirando al chico bicolor sentado en el sofá

-Sí, Kai. Tuve que escuchar media vida de Tyson para que tú lo supieras- rió un poco –y a cambio, Max me pidió una foto tuya en bañador, jajaja... En serio que a ese chico le gustas-

-……- Tala y Bryan, se percataron de que su amigo estaba muy callado. Eso era normal hasta cierto punto en Kai, pero no tanto, y eso les preocupó a ambos

-Kai¿en que piensas?- preguntó, con serenidad

-Tala, no preguntes lo que es evidente- respondió Bryan, en tono obvio

-Ya. Es que… quiero que hable, ya lleva días casi sin hablar. Se la pasa sentado en el sofá y medio deprimido- se acercó y se sentó junto al bicolor –Kai. Bryan y yo hemos estado comentando algo- al ver que el bicolor no decía nada, prosiguió –Mira, hemos pensado que… quizá lo que tú sientes por ese actorcillo de pacoti…- al ver que Kai le miró con enfado, se corrigió -… Lo que sientes por Tyson, solo sea algo así como… eeh…- pensó la manera adecuada de decirlo

-Obsesión- finalizó el pelilavanda, en tono seco

-Sí. Párate a pensar esto, Kai. ¿Cuántos chicos a los que te has acercado, te han dicho que no?-

-…ninguno- respondió sin ganas

-Uno- le corrigió el pelirrojo –Tyson. Ahí es donde queremos llegar, creemos que es una simple cuestión de orgullo-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confundido el bicolor, mirando a Bryan y luego a Tala

-Para acabar rápido- interfirió Bryan –Como Tyson siempre te rechaza, ha herido tu orgullo y tú no admites el hecho de que exista una persona en la faz de la tierra a la que no le gustes. Punto- dijo en tono neutro. El pelirrojo reprendió a su novio con la mirada, por las palabras utilizadas -¿Lo entiendes, o no?- le preguntó a Kai, ignorando la mirada de Tala

-Sí… creo que sí- respondió algo distraído al recordar algo -/_Y tú tampoco me amas, es solo que… como decirlo… te has obsesionado conmigo porque soy el único que no te ha hecho caso. Es solo eso_/- eso fue lo que le dijo Tyson la ultima vez que durmió con él -/_Obsesión Kai, se llama obsesión. O capricho por tener algo que no puedes conseguir_/-

-Lo que Bryan quiere decir es que, según tú, nunca has estado enamorado¿no?- Kai negó con la cabeza -¿Entonces como sabes que estas enamorado de Tyson? No sabes como es ese sentimiento, las sensaciones que te provoca, ni nada de eso-

-Además, a la persona que amas, no deseas matarla de una paliza-comentó

-Bryan, si yo hubiese sido Kai, habría matado a Tyson hace muchísimo tiempo, aunque fuese el amor de mi vida- miró al bicolor un momento –De verdad, me extraña que le hayas aguantado tantas cosas a ese niño. No sabía que tenías tanta paciencia, Kai- comentó sorprendido

-Mph… Yo tampoco lo sabía- se murmuró a sí mismo

-Kai, Tala y yo creemos que lo mejor es que te olvides de Tyson, y que te limites a llevar con él una relación profesional. Sigue con tu vida como siempre lo has hecho. ¿Porque no vas al bar de siempre?- propuso. El bicolor negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie con pesadez -¿Ya no vas allí?- Kai volvió a negar con la cabeza -¡Ja! No seas mentiroso, no hace mucho que te vi entrando a tu edificio con un chico- sonrió malicioso –A mi no se me escapa nada-

-Sí, pero no pasó nada- dijo con serenidad

-¿A que te refieres con… ejem… **nada**?- inquirió, levantando las cejas varias veces

-¡A nada!- repitió –Aunque quiera, siempre acaba pasando lo mismo…-

-¿El qué?- preguntó interesado el pelirrojo

-Pues que… él me viene a la cabeza, y al final acabo echándolos a todos de mi apartamento. Ya no me apetece estar con nadie, ni para divertirme por las noches- confesó

-Ooh, vaya. ¿Y desde cuando te pasa eso?-

-No lo recuerdo bien… Pero ya hace bastante tiempo- se encaminó a la puerta –Mejor me voy a mi apartamento. Estoy algo cansado-

-Como quieras- Tala lo miró con preocupación

-Ya nos veremos otro día. Adiós- antes de que los otros le respondieran, ya había cerrado la puerta

¿Obsesión?. ¿Era eso lo que sentía por Tyson? Estaba muy confundido. No podía ser obsesión, ni por su orgullo, no. Lo que él sentía por Tyson, no lo había sentido por nadie. Él le hacía sentir tantas cosas… desde odio, hasta felicidad con solo verle un momento cada día. Lo quería solamente para él. Pero al parecer, Tyson nunca sentiría por él algo más a parte de odio. Eso le dolía y le hacía enfadar, daba igual lo que hiciese, dijese, o cambiase de sí mismo; él no le importaba a Tyson lo más mínimo…

¿Porque Tyson no le amaba?. ¿Porque? Siempre había conseguido que cualquier chico se enamorase de él sin dificultad¿porque Tyson no? A lo mejor Bryan y Tala tenían razón, y él no estaba enamorado de Tyson. Quizá era eso, orgullo u obsesión. Su cabeza estaba hecho un verdadero torbellino de pensamientos…

Lo mejor era seguir como había hecho estas dos semanas atrás; ignorar a Tyson y no acercarse a él. En cuanto terminase de rodar la película, se marcharía a vivir de nuevo a su mansión, a las afueras de la cuidad. Se alejaría del peliazul, para siempre. Se detuvo en mitad de la calle. De solo pensar en eso, sentía algo incomodo en el pecho, una especie de presión, y unas pequeñas corrientes en el estómago, una extraña sensación que le hacía sentirse triste, pero ignoró todo, y continuó su camino…

Ya había sido por bastante tiempo la diversión de ese niño, y no iba a permitirle a Tyson que de nuevo se riese de él y le pisotease a su antojo. ¡NO!

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-Dos meses…- susurró el peliazul en un suspiro, mirando a la nada. Sentado, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y recargando la mejilla en una mano. Miró el reloj por enésima vez -¿Porque no viene?- preguntó algo mosqueado, dando toquecitos con el índice de la mano que estaba apoyada en la mesa –Ya son más de las cinco y media, siempre suele venir a esta hora- volteó a mirar la puerta y frunció el ceño –Seguramente a encontrado a otro y ya no se acuerda de mí. ¿Porque no viene?- volvió a preguntar, algo más enojado -¡Y para colmo, ahora Kai me ignora, es como si yo no existiera!- exclamó, se removió en la silla algo inquieto –Yo sabía que en realidad no le gusto, solo me quería para su diversión ¡Ja! Pues conmigo no pudo salirse con la suya. Yo no soy idiota como sus otros amantes- a su cabeza llegaron un montón de recuerdos, pero no era la primera vez que eso le pasaba. Recordó fugazmente, desde el día que lo conoció, hasta cada momento que había pasado con él, sus besos, sus caricias, los gestos de su cara cuando se enfadaba, cuando sonreía, cuando estaba serio… Las veces que le dijo que le amaba… Se puso de pie de golpe al sentir sus mejillas arder y un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo -¿Porque tiene que ser así de tonto?. ¿Porque no se decide por una persona de una buena vez, y ya?. ¿Porque no se decide por m…?- se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir –¡No digas estupideces, Tyson!- se reprendió –Kai siempre será Kai, y nada, ni nadie, le hará cambiar- sentenció –Yo sabía que siempre que me decía que me amaba era mentira, cada vez que me besaba era actuación, solo me quería para reírse de mí… Para divertirse a mi costa- apretó los dientes y los puños, sintiéndose furioso. El teléfono sonó, haciendo que diese un pequeño respingo. Rápidamente lo cogió, quizá era Kai -¿Diga?- casi gritó, esbozando una sonrisa

-Hola Tyson- saludó una alegre voz

-¿Brooklyn?- en su cara se formó un gesto de desilusión, y la sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco -…hola-

-Oye, no se te escucha muy feliz. ¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto preocupado

-No-

-Ah, menos mal. Te llamaba para preguntarte si te apetece salir conmigo-

-Mmm… ¿Ahora mismo?- miró el reloj de nuevo

-Sí-

-Es que… no puedo. Ya he quedado-

-Tyson- lo llamó con seriedad -¿En serio has quedado?-

-Sí- contestó, algo nervioso

-¿Con quién?-

-Eeh, pues… Tú no lo conoces, es… es un amigo deee… ¡de la escuela!-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, te creeré- suspiró con tristeza –Es que… no se… tengo la sensación de que estas ultimas semanas me has estado evitando. Siempre que te llamo, me dices que ya has quedado con alguien-

-No, no te evito- respondió con rapidez. Miró de nuevo el reloj con impaciencia –Y ahora tengo que colgar porque se me hace tarde. Adiós Brooklyn-

-Ad…- cuando se dio cuenta, el peliazul ya le había colgado el teléfono

-¡Vale!- exclamó casi en un grito -¿Quién se cree que es ese memo de Kai para no venir a molestarme durante dos meses, eh?- preguntó furioso dirigiéndose a la puerta con pasos decididos -¡Pues si no me molesta él, le molestaré yo!- sentenció, parándose frente la puerta, pero no la abrió –Hace tiempo que no me río de Kai- murmuró malicioso, frotándose las manos, ya que se le había ocurrido algo para hacerle al bicolor

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

¡Guau!. ¡Esto no me lo esperaba ni en mis mejores sueños!. ¡He recibido trece reviews, eso me ha puesto hiperactiva, tanto, que ya tengo preparado el próximo capitulo!

* * *

Una pregunta para vosotros¿queréis que haya un lemon KAIxTYSON?. ¿Sí, o no? Yo haré lo que me digáis

En el caso de que me digáis que sí, no quiere decir que vaya a ser en el siguiente capitulo. Yo solo advierto, jejeje...

* * *

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

Si alguien me va a dejar un review, que no lo haga por Log-in, porque la página no lo permite con mis fics

* * *

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

KARI

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU

KAILY HIWATARI

KAT IVANOV

MISAKI

LEARA

MATY VIOLETA

PHOENIX

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

SAKURA-CHAN

QUIMERA

RAVEN KINOMIYA

GINNY –FLOR DEL CEREZO-

Reviews 83, próxima actualización, 90 reviews

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**


	10. Chapter 10

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-¡Vale!- exclamó casi en un grito -¿Quién se cree que es ese memo de Kai para no venir a molestarme durante dos meses, eh?- preguntó furioso dirigiéndose a la puerta -¡Pues si no me molesta él, le molestaré yo!- sentenció, parándose frente la puerta pero no la abrió –Hace tiempo que no me río de Kai- murmuró malicioso frotándose las manos, ya que se le había ocurrido algo para hacerle al bicolor

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¡Vamos Kai!- exclamó el pelirrojo, exasperado –Come, camina, haz algo… ¡Pero muévete! Ya llevas dos meses así, del apartamento al trabajo, y del trabajo al apartamento ¡Estas de pena!- se puso las manos en la cintura, reprendiendo a su amigo con la mirada, pero éste ni siquiera le miraba -Has perdido mucho peso, y ya sabes que para el papel de Takashi no puedes adelgazar más- se sentó junto al bicolor en el sofá –Háblame, Kai. Vamos, soy tu amigo- suspiró resignado, sabiendo que no lograría que el bicolor soltase palabra alguna –No vas a conseguir nada quedándote ahí sin moverte, sentado en el sofá, como si fueses una piedra, y lo sabes- le dijo en tono frío, poniéndose de pie, pero seguía siendo ignorado por el bicolor –No puedes permitir que lo qué te pasó con Tyson te tenga así de deprimido, Kai. Haces muy bien en pasar de él rotundamente. Sin duda, esto lo tendrías que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero bueno...- Kai gruñó ligeramente, y le dio la espalda al pelirrojo sin levantarse del sofá -¡Ya esta bien!- exclamó, poniéndose frente al bicolor, lo cogió las manos y lo obligó a ponerse de pie –Ahora mismo vamos a salir, Bryan, tú y yo- ordenó. Kai se limitó a seguir a Tala hasta la puerta –Kai, tienes que volver a ser como antes- cerró la puerta, pero una voz tras ellos, le provocó un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza

-¡Hola, Kai!- saludó una alegre voz, familiar para ellos. Ambos voltearon hacia el dueño del saludo, pero el mencionado no respondió –He dicho, **hola, Kai**- repitió algo molesto, mirando al bicolor con seriedad. Se acercó, invadiendo el espacio personal del otro y se paró frente a él –Tierra llamando a Kai- le pasó la mano frente la cara varias veces

-¡Tú!- exclamó Tala, apartando la mano del peliazul con algo de brusquedad -¡Déjalo, no quiere hablarte!- ordenó, mirándolo de forma fría. El peliazul le devolvió la mirada y frunció el ceño

-¡Tú te callas, regala anillos!- el pelirrojo gruño por lo bajo¿es que ese crío no iba a dejar de llamarle así? Abrió la boca para ordenarle que se fuera, pero fue interrumpido –Kai, quiero hablar contigo- le puso su mejor mirada inocente, aunque Kai no le estaba mirando

-Empieza- dijo en tono neutro

Tala miró sorprendido al bicolor, él, prácticamente no había logrado hacerlo hablar en esos dos meses, y ahora ese mocoso estúpido, con decirle que quería hablar con él, sí…

-Aquí no, las paredes escuchan- comentó, mirando al pelirrojo con molestia, para después sacarle la lengua. Eso hizo gruñir a Tala por segunda vez –Ven- al ver que el bicolor no se movía, le cogió la mano y tiró de él con suavidad

-¡Oye, tú!- exclamó Tala -¿Qué te crees que haces…?- se detuvo en seco al ver que le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, quedándose fuera

En cuanto entraron, Kai se soltó con brusquedad del agarre del menor y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a cualquier lado, excepto al peliazul…

-Siéntate- pidió amablemente Tyson, sentándose en el sofá –No te quedes ahí- el mayor entró y se sentó en la otra punta del sofá con cara de indiferencia

-Habla- ordenó cortante, cruzándose de nuevo de brazos

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto extraño- el bicolor lo miró con enfado. ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso? –No me hablas desde hace tiempo, y me preguntaba sii… ¿estas enfadado conmigo?- preguntó con inocencia, acercándose disimuladamente a él, pero era evidente que Kai sí estaba enfadado, y mucho

-Eso a ti no te importa- respondió con seriedad, poniéndose de pie –Y ahora me voy, me esperan-

-Siéntate- rápidamente se puso frente a él para cortarle el paso, y sujetándolo por los hombros, hizo que se sentara de nuevo –A ti te pasa algo. Mírate, pareces un alma en pena- comentó, observando el cuerpo más delgado del mayor

-Mph…- el peliazul frunció los labios. Kai todavía le ignoraba. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado –Esta bien. Cuando quieras hablarme, hazlo. Mientras tanto, veremos la tele- sentenció con tranquilidad. La encendió con el mando, y con el otro brazo, sujetó el del mayor para que éste no se fuera

Media hora más tarde… …

-¿Vas a hablar ya?-

-……-

-Vale- se encogió de hombros y continuó viendo la televisión

Media hora más tarde… …

-¿Y ahora?- miró al mayor con atención, pero éste no le miraba a él

-……- Tyson infló los mofletes con molestia y frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ser ignorado

-Tanto silencio me pone enfermo- masculló

-……-

No perdería más tiempo y llevaría a cabo su plan para reírse del bicolor…

-Mmm… Kai, creo que hoy sí me apetece- sonrió malicioso

-… ¿el qué?- preguntó con frialdad y sin mirarle

-Fingir que te quiero- se sentó sobre las piernas del mayor, quedando frente a frente -¡Hoy es tu día de suerte!-

-Mph- miró a otro lado con cara de aburrimiento

-¿No te alegras?- preguntó con inocencia –Ooh, vaya. Y yo que creí que te alegraría que te quisiera por un día- comentó, fingiendo desilusión

-Haz lo que te de la gana- respondió cortante. Tyson rió de forma infantil y le puso las manos en las mejillas, obligándolo a que lo mirase

-Jeje, eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer-

Rápidamente, unió sus labios con los del mayor, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago justo en el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto, le había gustado esa sensación. Pero había algo raro, Kai no le respondía el beso, no se movía. Intentó profundizarlo, pero el bicolor no se lo permitía. Sintiéndose bastante confundido, se separó y miró a Kai, el cual le observaba con frialdad y molestia…

-Kai, no me pones nada fácil que te quiera- comentó

-¿Porque no te largas a incordiar a otro? Olvídame. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo, crío molesto-

-Oh, Kai¿no decías que estabas enamorado de mí, y que harías lo que fuese porque te quisiese por un día?- preguntó divertido, acariciándole el labio inferior con dos dedos –Si de verdad me amases, me responderías al beso, **cariño**- finalizó con sarcasmo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño –Siempre he sabido que todo lo tuyo era mentira, y tan falso como tú- lo señaló

-… me da igual lo que pienses de mí, yoo…-

Kai apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. No, no iba a decirle de nuevo lo que sentía por él. No iba a permitir que Tyson se burlase de sus sentimientos. Aunque en esos dos meses, se había dado cuenta de que realmente sí ama al peliazul, había seguido ignorándolo…

-¿Tú, qué?- el bicolor continuó sin mirarle. Se acercó y le dijo al oído –Tú, nada, mejor que no digas nada-

Buscó los labios del mayor, y de nuevo le besó. Gruñó molesto contra el beso al comprobar que el mayor seguía sin moverse. Inconscientemente deseó que Kai le abrazara y le besara, como siempre había hecho. ¡Sí, iba a conseguir que le respondiese el beso a como diese lugar!…

Se separó y le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior para que abriera la boca y así poder introducir la lengua, se sintió satisfecho cuando lo logró, pero aún así, no lograba que Kai se moviera ni siquiera un milímetro, no lograba que le respondiera. Eso ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo molesto y frustrante, por más que incitaba a Kai, no lo conseguía…

Con cara de aburrimiento, se separó con la intención de reclamarle a Kai, pero sus palabras no pudieron salir, ya que estaba siendo besado apasionadamente por el bicolor. De nuevo gruñó contra el beso, pero en esta ocasión, fue porque no le había dado tiempo de coger aire. Intentó separarse, pero el mayor le tenía sujeto por el cuello y la cintura, impidiéndoselo. Cuando Kai por fin le soltó, cogió una bocanada de aire y se llevó una mano al pecho…

-¿Qué querías… asfixiarme?- preguntó algo enojado y respirando agitadamente

-¿No querías que besara? Pues eso he hecho, a ver si así me dejas en paz- respondió con simpleza, pero sin abandonar ese tono y esa mirada fría

Kai pensó, que ese sería un buen momento para salir de ahí, irse con su amigo Tala y seguir ignorando a ese niño como hasta ahora había hecho, pero, había una parte de él que le gritaba que se quedase ahí, con Tyson…

Mientras que el peliazul, estaba algo confundido, deseaba echar al mayor a patadas de su apartamento, estaba enfadado con él por ignorarle por tanto tiempo, pero, había otra parte de él que deseaba que Kai volviera a besarle…

Ambos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos, ninguno sabía que decir, sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, pero los dos se detuvieron súbitamente cuando sus labios se rozaron…

-¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasa?- le susurró

-No me pasa nada- respondió del mismo modo

-Mentiroso- sonrió, abrazando al mayor por el cuello

-Crío molesto- pasó los brazos por la cintura del peliazul

-Jeje, pero aún así, tú me amas¿verdad?- bromeó divertido

-Claro que sí- respondió, sonriendo ampliamente

Rozó los labios varias veces con los del menor, para luego alejarse cuando veía que Tyson le iba a besar. Sonrió divertido al ver al peliazul reprocharle con la mirada. Se volvió a acercar para repetir lo mismo, pero en esta ocasión, Tyson no le permitió alejarse y capturó sus labios en un beso profundo y casi desesperado, beso que recibió con gusto y esta vez sí respondió al sentir la impaciente lengua del menor acariciar sus labios insistentemente, a lo que no le hizo esperar más y separó los labios ligeramente…

Como muchas otras veces, Tyson intentaba tomar el control del beso, pero Kai no se lo ponía fácil, ya que él estaba intentando lo mismo. Se apegó al cuerpo del mayor, abrazándolo con ímpetu e intensificó más el beso, sacando un gemido de sorpresa por parte del bicolor…

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-Kai¿Qué haces ahí dentro?- preguntó Tala preocupado, tocando el timbre por tercera vez -¿Estas bien?- no estaba de más preguntar eso, sabiendo como era ese crío, era capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa a su amigo bicolor -¿Kai?-

-Es-estoy… bien. Vete, ya te busco yo cuando pueda- pidió, con la respiración algo agitada

-Kai... ¿Qué estas haciendo?- alzó la ceja con confusión al percatase de que a su amigo se le escuchaba algo acelerado

-¡Me está besando!- exclamó el peliazul, algo exasperado de tanta pregunta -¡Lárgate de una vez, y no molestes más!- ordenó

Abrazó a Kai de manera posesiva y miró hacia el pasillo que conducía la puerta de salida, aunque lo hizo inconscientemente. Cuando no escuchó de nuevo a ese molesto pelirrojo, volvió a unir sus labios con los del mayor, está vez, besándolo con calma…

-¡Kai!- exclamó el pelirrojo cuando salió de la sorpresa –Dime que eso es una broma- pidió –Dime en serio lo que estas haciendo ahí dentro. Ya llevas más de una hora encerrado con ese- tocó la puerta con preocupación, pensando que quizá ese Tyson, le había hecho algo terrible a su amigo -¿Kai?-

Ese tipo ya estaba poniendo a Tyson de los nervios¿porque se preocupaba tanto por Kai?. ¡Ni que fuese su novio para andar preguntándole si estaba bien o no!. ¿Porque no se largaba de una vez y le dejaba estar tranquilo con Kai?…

Se separó de los labios del mayor con la intención de gritarle a Tala que se fuese de ahí, pero el sentir dos dedos de Kai posados en sus labios, le hizo callar…

-Estoy bien, Tala, de verdad- miró al peliazul y sonrió levemente –No hace falta que te preocupes por mi. Vete, yo te busco después-

-Está bien- dijo derrotado –Pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme y vendré rápidamente-

-¿Quieres irte de una vez?- le gritó Tyson, totalmente exasperado, cuando el bicolor había retirado los dedos de sus labios

Tala gruñó furioso, pensando en tirar esa puerta de una patada y ahorcar a ese niño estúpido con sus propias manos, para finalmente romperle el cuello. Pero sabía que si le hacía algo a ese actorcillo, Kai se enfadaría con él de por vida. Así que sin decir más, se fue de allí, saboreando la dulce visión que en esos momentos tenía en su cabeza, miles de formas para matar a ese Tyson… Si, después de todo, siempre se podía soñar…

El peliazul seguía mirando la puerta con furia, pensando en salir a buscar a ese tipo y lanzarlo por el balcón de una patada en el trasero por haberle interrumpido con Kai…

Sintió unas suaves caricias en la mejilla, así que relajó el gesto de su cara y miró al frente, encontrándose con los ojos del mayor que le miraban con diversión…

-Como siempre acabas rápido con la conversación- comentó Kai sin dejar lo que hacía, se acercó al menor y le besó por toda la cara con lentitud, sacando una leve sonrisa en Tyson

-No me cae bien ese tipo- comentó, cerrando los ojos al sentir lo que le hacía el bicolor

-¿Porque?- le preguntó, separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos

-Pues no lo se- respondió con simpleza

-Yo sí lo se- aseguró divertido cuando una idea le pasó por la cabeza, molestaría un poco al peliazul –Se porque no te cae bien-

-¿Y porque, adivino?- lo miró inquisidoramente

-Estás celoso de Tala- le dijo como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo

-¿Qué?- alzó una ceja –Por favor, Kai. Claro que no- lo miró de soslayo –Creí que se te ocurriría algo mejor, la verdad-

-Sí lo estas-

-¡No!. ¿Porque iba a estar celoso de ese tipejo tonto?- preguntó molesto. Una sonrisa juguetona se formó en los labios del mayor

-Pues, porque me amas-

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza del menor, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Se había quedado estático por un momento, pero enseguida reaccionó empujando a Kai para que le soltara y rápidamente se puso de pie…

-¿Qué?- casi gritó, alejándose hasta casi la otra punta de la sala y mirando al mayor como si tuviese alguna enfermedad contagiosa -¡Claro que no!- exclamó dándole la espalda, con un gesto de enfado en la cara

-Sí me amas- aseguró sonriente, mientras se ponía de pie

-Ya te he dicho que no. Ahora vete- ordenó cruzándose de brazos

-No- se acercó lentamente –Has dicho que ibas a **fingir** que me quieres, y eso es lo que vas a hacer- sentenció, parándose tras el menor –O sino, haberte quedado callado- esperó a que el peliazul dijera algo, una queja, un reproche, hasta un bufido… pero solo había silencio -¿Tyson?-

-Pero ahora ya no me apetece- dijo más calmado y bajando la cabeza

-Pero a mí, sí- se puso frente a él y le alzó el rostro -¿Porque estas sonrojado?- preguntó desconcertado. Tyson giró la cara a un lado, para soltarse del suave agarre

-Eeh… mmm… yo tengo… quee…- paseó la mirada por el suelo, con nerviosismo, mientras pensaba algo que decir -¡Tengo sed!- exclamó, y antes de que Kai pudiese decir algo, salió corriendo hacia la cocina

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a éste?- se preguntó enarcando una ceja, pero después frunció el ceño -¡Quiere esconderse!- se dirigió a la cocina con pasos decididos -¡Pues ahora va a fingir, aunque le obligue!-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¿Porque me he sentido así?- se preguntó, llevándose una mano al pecho y apoyando la otra sobre la mesa de la cocina –Mi corazón late muy deprisa- susurró. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando relajarse. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban, al igual que la voz, y una sensación extraña le recorría todo el cuerpo –Yo… solo llamé a Kai para reírme… de él, como siempre- llenó un vaso de agua y se lo bebió con rapidez –Lo mejor será que me quedé aquí- se sentó en una silla

-No te vas a esconder de mí- sentenció Kai, entrando con cara de pocos amigos

-¡Ka-Kai!- de un salto se puso de pie –Creí que ya te habías ido, jejeje...- rió nervioso –Corre, vete, tu amigo te espera- pidió, haciéndole un pequeño ademán con las dos manos

-¡No!. Ahora vas a fingir- ordenó, acercándose con lentitud –Me da igual que suene estúpido, me da igual que luego te rías de mí y yo sufra más de lo que ya lo hago… Quiero que por lo menos un día, un miserable día, me quieras. ¿Es mucho pedir?. ¡Si de todos modos siempre lo haces, siempre estas fingiendo!. ¿Qué más da un día más?-

-N-no quiero- retrocedió unos pasos –Y no, es no. No hay más que hablar, ahora vete- el mayor gruñó molesto

-No es opcional, lo vas a hacer- cortó la distancia entre ellos y lo cogió el brazos –Hazlo como quieras, pero hazlo- se dirigió a la sala

-¡No, no, y no!- gritó mientras pataleaba y agitaba los brazos como si fuese un niño -¡No quiero!. ¡Me… me pones nervioso, Kai!- exclamó, empujándolo para que lo bajara, pero se detuvo al ver que el bicolor se había parado en seco en mitad de la sala y le miraba con una sonrisa divertida

-Mmm… Si te pongo nervioso, es porque me quieres- comentó, mirándolo fijamente. La cara de Tyson se volvió totalmente roja al instante

-Sí- susurró -¡NO!- gritó, mirando a otro lado. El mayor dejó escapar una risa floja

-¿Sí?… ¿O no?-

-Kai, bájame- pidió en un susurro. Al ver que el bicolor no dejaba de mirarle, escondió la cara en su pecho

-**¿Sí?**… ¿O no?- repitió, sin borrar esa sonrisa de diversión de su cara

-… ¡Sí me pones nervioso, pero **no** te quiero!- exclamó, contra al pecho del mayor

-Jajaja... Vamos Tyson, seguro que en estos dos meses, me has echado de menos tanto como yo a ti-

-No entiendo porque me has echado de menos, si nos vemos en el trabajo- murmuró. Kai rió y lo dejó en el suelo con cuidado. Tyson suspiró aliviado

-Me amas- aseguró con tranquilidad

Aunque Tyson lo negara mil veces con palabras, su lenguaje corporal no le indicaba lo mismo. Estaba sonrojado y nunca lo había visto tan nervioso por su cercanía…

El peliazul quería protestar, pero la barbilla le tembló, haciéndolo tartamudear…

-N-no, no, no… no te a-amo- negó con la cabeza –No me… gustas mucho- abrió los ojos en sorpresa -¡Digo, nada!. ¡No me gustas!- se tapó la boca y miró al suelo como un niño asustado –"¿Pero que demonios me pasa?. ¡Parezco idiota!"- se reprendió. Alzó la cabeza con rapidez al escuchar a Kai reír a carcajadas

-No te gusto mucho, pero algo es algo- se acercó lentamente, retiró la mano del peliazul y pasándole la otra mano por el cuello, lo atrajo hacia sí para unir sus labios

-Mm… no me… beses…- ordenó entre besos. En ese momento, Kai aprovechó para profundizar el beso y abrazarlo contra él –"¡Kai es un aprovechado!"- pensó con enfado. Le puso las manos en el pecho con la intención de separarlo de un empujón –"Pero que bien besa"- pensó más relajado. Cerró los ojos lentamente y abrazó al bicolor, entregándose al beso. Pero momentos después, volvió a reaccionar –"¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?"- volvió a poner las manos en el pecho de Kai –"¡Apártalo y patéalo por aprovechado!"- se ordenó, pero era como si su cuerpo no reaccionara –"¡Hazlo, pégale!"- sus manos se aferraron a la camisa del mayor, sintiéndose frustrado –"No quiero hacerle daño"- apretó los ojos con fuerza, pero no se percataba de que no había dejado de responder el beso en ningún momento –"Oh vaya, Ray tenía razón. Yo no me puedo enamorar de él. ¡Eso sería absurdo, y muy estúpido!"- el mayor se separó lentamente, acariciando los labios del otro. Tyson abrió los ojos y observó a Kai, medio embobado –"No me había fijado en lo atractivo que es Kai"- inmediatamente, se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprendiéndose por lo que acababa de pensar –"¡No!. ¡No es atractivo!. ¡Ni siquiera tiene buen cuerpo!- soltó un largo suspiro, pero continuó sin abrir los ojos –"¡Ooh, vaya, vaya!… ¡Hace un rato estaba bien, y ahora estoy muy nervioso!"- se pasó la lengua por el labio superior inconscientemente, y una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en su cara –"Mmm… Su sabor es tan dulce… Me encanta"-

Repentinamente abrió los ojos, más asustado que sorprendido por sus pensamientos, encontrándose un par de rubíes que le miraban con atención. Por su cabeza ya estaban pasando demasiadas idioteces, y no iba a permitir eso por más tiempo. Con bruscos y torpes movimientos, cogió a Kai del brazo y lo condujo a la puerta…

-Kai, lo mejor es que te vayas… y que no nos veamos nunca más- rió nervioso al recordar algo que no podría hacer eso posible –Bueno, solo nos veremos los días de trabajo… que remedio¿no?- abrió la puerta, sin escuchar las protestas del mayor y sus intentos en vano por soltarse –Adiós, Kai. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana- lo empujó fuera y cerró con llave. Aunque no tenía motivo para hacer eso, se sintió más seguro así

Se mantuvo estático frente la puerta, hasta que escuchó los pasos del mayor alejarse. Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio y sin pensarlo, se dirigió corriendo hacia el sofá, tirándose bocabajo y apoyando la cara en un cojín. Quería gritar de rabia, y eso serviría para acallarlos un poco…

-¡Tyson, eres el mayor imbécil de todos!- se reprendió en un grito, recordando todo lo que había pasado -¡Y para terminar bien, lo podía haber invitado a mi cama!- exclamó sarcástico, apretando el cojín en sus manos -¡Aaah!- gritó encorajado, hundiendo más la cara en el cojín, no le importaba si en ese momento se asfixiaba, o no

Estaba cabreado, enfadado con todo y todos… Kai se había ido con la idea de que él le ama¡y eso es imposible!. ¡Jamás en la vida se iba a enamorar de un tipo como Kai!. ¡Él no era el juguete de nadie!…

-¡Toda la culpa la tiene ese estúpido de Tala!. ¡Me ha hecho perder la concentración!- volvió a apretar el cojín en sus manos -¡Como te odio!- gritó. Aunque no sabía si se lo había dicho a Tala, a Kai, o incluso a él mismo -¡No me volveré a acercar a Kai en lo que me queda de vida!- sentenció –¡Ya buscaré a otro tonto con el que reírme!-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

1 mes después… …

-¡Hemos terminado por hoy!- gritaba el director

El bicolor se acercó a Tyson para hablar un poco con él, últimamente lo había notado bastante tenso y distraído, y eso se le había notado a la hora de actuar, sobre todo en las escenas en las que aparecían ellos dos solos…

Cuando estaba a unos pasos del peliazul, éste le miró y como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, rápidamente salió del estudio, casi corriendo. No era tonto, sabía que le estaba evitando a él. Rápidamente, salió tras el menor, cuando lo alcanzó, simplemente se puso a caminar a su lado…

-Tyson¿te acompaño?- preguntó, después de un momento de silencio

-¡No!- exclamó con rapidez –Me voy solo a mi apartamento- continuó, algo más calmado

-Vamos, nos pilla de camino- al percatarse de que Tyson aceleraba un poco el paso, él también lo hizo

-No hace falta que me acompañes- al ver que no conseguía perder a Kai, se detuvo en seco –No voy a mi apartamento- se dio la vuelta y caminó sobre sus pasos con la misma rapidez. El mayor bufó ante eso y lo siguió de nuevo

-¡Me acabas de decir que sí ibas a tu apartamento!- le sujetó la mano e hizo que se detuviera –¡No huyas de mí!- ordenó

Cuando Kai cogió su mano, Tyson había sentido como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el brazo, y eso le puso muy nervioso, así que intentó que el bicolor le soltara, dando pequeños tirones…

-No huyo de ti. Tengo cosas que hacer, hoy estoy muy…-

-Ocupado- interrumpió, finalizando la frase mientras lo miraba de forma inquisidora –Llevas diciéndome eso, no se cuanto tiempo…- intentó reprocharle, pero fue interrumpido

-Mentiroso- se dio la vuelta de nuevo, y volvió a caminar sobre sus pasos. Kai bufó exasperado de dar vueltas como tonto detrás de Tyson. De nuevo lo alcanzó, y lo detuvo cogiéndole la mano

-¡Deja de esquivarme, me estas mareando!- le sujetó del hombro e hizo que le encarara, pero Tyson solo miraba al suelo –Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me ignoren, deja de hacerlo- ordenó con seriedad, mientras le alzaba el rostro –Ya no te me acercas, ni para molestarme-

-Mejor para ti-

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- preguntó interesado

-Nada- respondió, soltándose del suave agarre –Déjame solo, Kai-

-No-

¡No me gusta tu compañía, y no me acerco a ti porque me aburres!. ¿Contento?- antes de que Kai volviera a reprochar, se fue –Adiós- pero el bicolor, ese día no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un "no" por respuesta

-Ven conmigo- pidió, poniéndose frente al menor

-¿A dónde?- se detuvo en seco, mirándolo con desconfianza

-A dar un paseo por ahí-

-… de repente no me siento bien… me duele…- pensaba algo que decir, mientras que Kai le miraba inquisidoramente y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido -¡Me duele, algo!- exclamó -¡Estoy muy enfermo!-

-Pues te acompaño a tu apartamento a que te tomes **algo** para ese dolor de **algo**- Tyson suspiró resignado, ese día Kai estaba muy testarudo

-No estoy enfermo- confesó con tranquilidad

-Ya lo se-

-Pues déjame en paz, Kai- el mayor le pasó los brazos por la cintura y se inclinó para besarle -¡No lo hagas!- le puso una mano sobre los labios y la otra en el pecho, impidiendo que se acercara a él -¡No me beses!- Kai apartó la mano que tapaba su boca

-¿Porque?- preguntó con inocencia

-Porque no- lentamente, se acercó al mayor hasta unir sus labios de forma casi imperceptible para luego alejarse rápidamente

-No me beses, y luego me besas. No te entiendo, Tyson- confesó confundido

-… Kai, no quiero que te acerques a mí- ordenó, soltándose del abrazo -Mantén las distancias-

-¿Porque?- preguntó del mismo modo

-No me caes bien-

-A mí no me ha parecido eso hace un instante- el menor frunció el ceño -¿Porque?- insistió

Tyson no respondió, no tenía ánimo para discutir, tan solo bajó la cabeza y continuó su camino hasta llegar al edificio, siendo seguido por Kai. Entraron en el ascensor y cuando las puertas se cerraron, ve vio acorralado en la pared. Una queja murió en su garganta al sentir al mayor besar su cuello…

-Eeh… Ka-Kaii, para-

El aludido alzó la cabeza para besarle en los labios, siendo respondido por el menor con rapidez. Kai se sorprendió enormemente al ver que ahora era él quien estaba contra la pared, siendo abrazado con fuerza, y besado de forma casi desesperada…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, para continuar con el beso, pero el sonido de la campanilla del ascensor, provocó que Tyson se separara de un salto, y saliera a toda velocidad, aun con la puerta del ascensor a medio abrir…

Tyson se sentía muy avergonzado por haber besado así a Kai, se sentía estúpido, y además, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haberlo hecho, y no solo una vez, sino dos veces…

-Tyson…- lo llamó con suavidad

-Que- respondió cabizbajo, metiendo la llave en la cerradura. Kai se paró tras él

-Te amo- le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda –Y se que tú a mi también- un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Tyson, de un brusco movimiento se soltó del abrazo, y después, abrió y se encerró tan rápido, que a Kai no le dio tiempo de reaccionar -¡Tyson!- exclamó sorprendido

-No. No. ¡NO!- tiró las llaves sobre la mesa de mala gana –Yo no lo amo. ¡No lo amo!- frunció el ceño –Lo odio- masculló con rabia, dirigiéndose al balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco

Observó todo a su alrededor, mirando a la gente pasear, los coches pasar, los pájaros volar de aquí para allá… Necesitaba distraerse en algo, para pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese Kai, pero fue inútil. Lo que había pasado hacía unos instantes, no paraba de pasarle por la cabeza, haciéndole sentirse molesto…

-Nunca me enamoraré de un tipo de persona como Kai- negó con la cabeza –Eso jamás- sentenció con frialdad en su voz -¿Porque no me deja en paz?. ¡Me agobia tenerlo conmigo las veinticuatro horas de día!- bufó resignado, sabía que por mucho que se quejase, eso seguiría pasando, por lo menos hasta que terminasen de rodar la película. El sonido del timbre, le llamó la atención. No preguntó quien era, ya que lo sabía –Kai, vete- ordenó

-Es que antes… quería que salieras conmigo porque… hoy es mi cumpleaños- comentó con voz dudosa al otro lado de la puerta

Tyson sabía perfectamente que no era el cumpleaños del bicolor, no por nada había un gran fanático suyo cuando era un adolescente, así que sabía bastantes cosas sobre el mayor…

-No quiero salir contigo- respondió

-No tengo con quien celebrarlo- dijo, intentando persuadir al menor y hacer que saliese con él

-Busca a Ray y Max-

-Te lo digo a ti, porque quiero celebrarlo contigo- Tyson suspiró

-Feliz cumpleaños, pero me quedo aquí- sentenció

-Vamos, Tyson. No me tengas miedo, solo vamos a dar un paseo, nos tomamos algo por ahí, y volvemos rápido-

-No te tengo miedo- aseguró, y luego miró la puerta con desconfianza, como si pudiese ver al bicolor tras ella –Y además¿porque quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños, eh? Que yo sepa, nunca lo has hecho-

-Quiero estar contigo- calló un momento –Tyson, abre la puerta y hablamos con tranquilidad, la gente me está empezando a mirar raro- pidió, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo, viendo que algunas personas habían salido de su apartamento y se le habían quedado mirando. Esperó un momento, pero la puerta no era abierta –Tyson- lo llamó de nuevo. Segundos después, la puerta fue abierta

-Pasa- dijo sin mirarle

-¿Me das mi beso de cumpleaños?- preguntó esbozando una sonrisa divertida

-No. Y deja esa tontería de decir que es tu cumpleaños, se que hoy no es-

-Solo uno- insistió, acercándose al peliazul, disfrutando en su interior de ver que sus comentarios sacaban a Tyson de sus casillas

-¡No!- sentenció

-No seas cobarde- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabía que el peliazul odiaba que le dijesen eso

-¡No soy un cobarde!- se acercó con decisión, y le dio un beso muy rápido y ligero en la mejilla –Ya tienes tu dichoso beso de cumpleaños-

-Sabes que no me refería a eso- miró al menor con algo de molestia

-No se de que hablas- salió de nuevo al balcón, escabulléndose del otro. Apoyó las manos en la baranda y bajó la cabeza, sabía que Kai no tardaría mucho en seguirle

-Tyson- salió también al balcón y se paró a su lado -¿Porque no reconoces de una vez que me amas? Lo se, se te nota-

-¡Je! Parece mentira que no te des cuenta de que actúo, Kai- bajó un poco más la cabeza. El mayor abrió la boca para protestar, pero escuchó que el otro estaba diciendo algo -¿Qué estas murmurando?- preguntó interesado

-Nada- cerró los ojos, e intentó tranquilizarse, respirando de forma pausada. Tener a Kai tan cerca, provocaba que sus nervios se pusiesen de punta –Ahora vete, Kai. Me agobias- se alejó unos pasos y se volvió a apoyar en la baranda. El bicolor se volvió a acercar, y le dijo lo que antes había no había podido

-No, tú no actúas- aseguró con firmeza –Eso solo una excusa que has puesto porque no quieres admitir lo que sientes por mí. ¿Porque no reconoces lo que sientes? Así solo te haces daño, Tyson, y más si tú sabes que yo siento lo mismo por ti- buscó la mirada del otro, pero el peliazul le evadía

-Yo me prometí, que nunca me enamoraría de un tipo de persona como tú- alzó la mirada y lo volteó a ver de forma fría –No te amo¿lo entiendes? Así que no te ilusiones, Kai- el otro tan solo alzó una ceja con cara de confusión

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de un tipo de persona como yo?-

-Sí, eso mismo. Eres arrogante, presumido, idiota, sabelotodo, siempre vas por ahí mirando a los demás por encima del hombro, te crees perfecto cuando de eso no tienes nada. Te odio. No me agradas lo más mínimo. Antes me divertía fingiendo contigo, pero ya ni eso me apetece porque me aburres. No te quiero cerca, y estoy deseando de que acabemos de rodar esa película para no verte nunca más- desvió la mirada con rabia, pero momentos después, se relajó cuando algo le llegó por la cabeza –Y además, tú… te burlas de los sentimientos de los demás, y cada mes estas con alguien diferente solo por aburrimiento, a veces incluso cada noche- finalizó en voz baja

Todo lo que le había dicho Tyson, no le había afectado mucho, no era la primera vez que el peliazul le decía cosas por el estilo. Pero, lo ultimo que había dicho, eso que casi había susurrado, le llamó por completo la atención al darse cuenta de algo cuando la escuchó. Esa frase había respondido inmediatamente la duda que había tenido todos estos meses. El porque de que Tyson no le amase…

Con suavidad, le puso la mano en la mejilla e hizo que le mirara…

-Eso es lo que temes¿verdad? Que solo te quiera para divertirme por un tiempo y luego te deje- aseguró. Tyson tan solo desvió la mirada con nerviosismo y apretó los labios, como si él mismo se estuviese obligando a no responder

Aunque no había recibido respuesta, Kai sabía claramente que eso era una afirmativa a su pregunta. Por eso Tyson se comportaba así con él, por eso le besaba y después de hacerlo se enfadaba, por eso le había estado evitando todo el mes anterior… Y así, un montón de preguntas más, se fueron respondiendo, una tras otra con rapidez. Al parecer, después de todo, el que hubiese estado ignorando a Tyson dos meses, había tenido buenos resultados…

-Sí. Sí es eso- insistió –Te amo de verdad. Dejé de fumar en el momento en que me lo pediste, y no te imaginas lo que me costó lograrlo- finalizó, murmurándose a sí mismo -No he vuelto a intentar que ningún actor se retire, o que se equivoque. Ya no soy un presumido- el peliazul le miró de soslayo cuando dijo lo ultimo –Bueno, no tanto como antes- se corrigió –Y hace mucho que no estoy con nadie. Tanto, que hasta yo me sorprendo- el menor rió levemente -¡Es la verdad!- replicó. Esperó a que Tyson dijese algo, pero solo había silencio, era como si el peliazul se hubiese quedado mudo

Retiró la mano que tenía puesta sobre la mejilla del menor, y le pasó el brazo por la cintura, sintiendo un estremecimiento por parte del otro…

-Suéltame- ordenó con seriedad. Pero en lugar de soltarle, Kai le pasó también el otro brazo por la cintura, juntándolo a él con disimulo –Kai, suéltame- repitió en el mismo tono

-No quiero- respondió –Bueno, si sales conmigo, lo haré- Tyson suspiró con resignación

-No te vas a ir hasta que vaya contigo¿verdad?- preguntó derrotado

-¡Exacto!. ¡Saldremos tú y yo solos!- respondió sonriente. A Tyson le recorrió un escalofrío

-¿Te he dicho que me da más miedo el Kai simpático, que el Kai antisocial?- el bicolor tan solo rió en respuesta. Le liberó del abrazo y le cogió la mano

-Vamos- le dijo llevándolo hacia la puerta, pero el peliazul se soltó rápidamente

-¿Pero a donde?-

-A donde tú quieras-

-Elige tú, porque si lo hago yo, no saldremos de aquí- Kai sonrió con malicia

-Pues quedarnos aquí, suena mucho mejor- le dijo en tono pícaro. Tyson se acercó al sofá con rapidez, cogió su gorra, sus gafas de sol y las llaves del apartamento

-¡Vamos, ya se a donde podemos ir!- exclamó saliendo de ahí

-Que gracioso eres- comentó el mayor, mirando al otro con diversión

Antes de irse, el bicolor fue a su apartamento para coger su gorra y sus gafas de sol, odiaba no poder ir con tranquilidad por la calle, pero si no quería terminar el día huyendo de unas fanáticas emocionadas y enloquecidas, tenía que ir así…

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir?- preguntó interesado, acercándose al menor que le esperaba en la puerta del edificio. Tyson le volteó a ver con una sonrisa antes de responder

-¡Iremos a llamar a Ray y a Max!- exclamó feliz, pero al ver que el bicolor había puesto cara de molestia, dejo de sonreír -¿Qué pasa?. ¡Me divierto mucho con ellos!-

-Tyson- lo llamó con seriedad -¿Qué parte de **salir tú y yo solos** no entiendes?- el menor le miró con enfado –No iremos a llamarlos- sentenció

-Me aburro estando contigo- murmuró con el ceño y los labios fruncidos. El bicolor le había escuchado, pero le ignoró

-Iremos al cine- el peliazul tan solo asintió con la cabeza, pero sin borrar el gesto de enfado de su cara

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

Si alguien me va a dejar un review, que no lo haga por Log-in, porque la página no lo permite con mis fics

* * *

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

KARI

CLOE KINOMIYA

GINNY -FLOR DEL CEREZO-

RAVEN KINOMIYA

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU

KAILY HIWATARI

MATY-VIOLETA

PHOENIX

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

OKAMI REIKO

QUIMERA

SAKURA-CHAN

JANET

Reviews 100, próxima actualización, 108 reviews

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**


	11. Chapter 11

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-Tyson- lo llamó con seriedad -¿Qué parte de salir **tú y yo solos** no entiendes?- el menor le miró con enfado –No iremos a llamarlos- sentenció

-Me aburro estando contigo- murmuró con el ceño y los labios fruncidos. El bicolor le había escuchado, pero le ignoró

-Iremos al cine- el peliazul tan solo asintió con la cabeza, pero sin borrar el gesto de enfado de su cara

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Llegaron al cine, después de una buena caminata en la que no conversaron mucho y todo fue como siempre; Kai intentaba iniciar un tema de conversación con el peliazul, pero éste no cruzaba palabra con él, tan solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza, sin mirarle y sin abandonar ese gesto de enfado, aunque al bicolor, más bien le parecía una especie de rabieta porque no le había dejado a Tyson salirse con la suya…

Entraron en una de las salas y el mayor llevó a Tyson cogido de la mano hasta la última fila, e hizo que se sentara junto a él…

-Kai¿es mi imaginación, o has decidido ver esta película a caso hecho porque no hay casi nadie en esta sala?- volteó a mirar al bicolor de manera inquisidora –Y nada de sentarnos en la ultima fila, ya veo tus intenciones. Yo he venido a ver la película y nada más- se intentó poner de pie, pero Kai se lo evitó, cogiéndole del brazo para que no lo hiciese

-Y yo. Vamos Tyson, no seas mal pensado¿qué podría hacerte, eh?- le preguntó con una inocencia mal disimulada, arrimándose un poco al otro

-Pues por tu bien, espero que nada- se alejó un poco y miró al frente

-Solo te he traído a la última fila para poder quitarnos estas cosas molestas- comentó, quitándose la gorra y las gafas –Solamente por eso- finalizó con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras con disimulo, pasaba un brazo por los hombros del peliazul

–Nada de eso, déjate de estupideces- apartó el brazo de sí –Las manos donde yo pueda verlas- miró al mayor con desconfianza -Y ahora cállate y estate quieto, la película va a empezar- ordenó, acomodándose en su asiento y cruzándose de brazos

La película comenzó enseguida, pero era tan aburrida, que el peliazul no había podido evitar el quedarse dormido un par de veces sin darse cuenta, no paraba de dar pequeñas cabezadas. No le extrañaba que en esa sala no hubiesen más de siete personas ¡Esa película era un asco!…

-¿Tienes sueño?- escuchó susurrar en su oreja, haciéndole enderezarse al instante en el asiento

-Mph… Esta película es lo más aburrido que he visto en toda mi vida- aseguró, llevándose una mano a la boca para bostezar –Kai, eres pésimo eligiendo películas¿lo sabías?-

-Jejeje... Lo se- le cogió una mano y le indicó que se pusiera de pie. Tyson le hizo caso, pero con una mirada interrogante –Ven- tiró un poco de él, haciendo que el otro cayera sentado en sus piernas

-¿Qué estas tramando, Kai?- le preguntó en voz baja para no molestar a las demás personas, pero con el ceño fruncido

Ya sabía él que Kai no se podría quedar quietecito durante toda la película, en su asiento, y sin abrir la boca, no, tenía que molestarle con sus tonterías…

-Sigue durmiendo- hizo que Tyson recostara la cabeza en su pecho y le pasó el brazo por la cintura, dejando a éste algo desconcertado, ya que pensaba que Kai le iba a besar o algo así

-¿Bromeas?- bostezó -¿Contigo tan cerca?- se acomodó y lo abrazó –No me fío de ti- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

-Sí, ya veo que no te fías de mí- susurró para sí, con una sonrisa

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-Tyson- susurró –Eres un perezoso. Vamos despierta, ya se han ido todos- rió levemente

-Mmm…- se quejó

-Si no te levantas, te llevaré en brazos- advirtió, con una leve sonrisa. Al escuchar eso, Tyson abrió los ojos lentamente

-¿Qué?- preguntó con voz somnolienta, parpadeó un par de veces, confundido -¿Dónde estoy?- se enderezó

-Sentado en mis piernas- le respondió, volviendo a reír –Y en el cine-

-¿Qué?- se frotó un ojo -¿Sentado donde?- se fijó donde se encontraba -¡Aah, lo siento!- exclamó, poniéndose de pie a toda velocidad

-No lo sientas, fue agradable tenerte tan cerca- al ponerse de pie, el peliazul salió corriendo de ahí, mientras que Kai no pudo evitar reír para después salir caminando tranquilamente tras el menor

-¿Ahora sí llamaremos a los chicos?- preguntó, con una sonrisa esperanzada y mirada suplicante

-No- respondió Kai con seriedad –Hoy es un día para ti y para mí- el menor bajó la cabeza y se alejó del bicolor, caminando a bastante distancia de él -Mph, acércate, no te voy a comer¿sabes?-

-¡Ya lo se, listillo!- respondió, fulminándolo con la mirada. Kai suspiró

-A ratos eres más arisco que un gato-

-Gracias- contestó con simpleza

-Mph… De nada- se quedaron en silencio, esta vez era un silencio incomodo, se notaba a leguas que Tyson estaba cabreado –Te invito a un helado¿te apetece?- preguntó, para intentar calmar las cosas

-Me da igual- respondió cortante y sin mirarlo. Kai bufó con enfado -¿Porque bufas?- preguntó curioso

-Si llamando a tus amigos, vas a quitar esa cara de enfado y aburrimiento, iremos a llamarlos-

-¿Sí?- preguntó con una repentina felicidad, acercándose al otro

-Sí- repitió con seriedad

-¡Bieeen!. ¡Ahora si nos divertiremos!- aseguró entusiasmado

-… seguro que sí- dijo sin ganas

-¡Vamos, vamos!- le cogió de la mano y tiró de él con una amplia sonrisa

-Sí, vamos- se dejó llevar con cara de desilusión

Kai no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Es que a Tyson le costaba mucho trabajo pasar una tarde con él?. ¿Solamente con él?. ¡No, tenía que ir y llamar a sus amigos para que estropeasen las cosas!…

Quizá se había equivocado anteriormente, cuando había sacado la conclusión de que el peliazul le amaba, pero en realidad lo ocultaba. A lo mejor había sido porque él en realidad deseaba ver eso y se intentó convencer a sí mismo…

A Tyson no se le notaba el más mínimo interés por estar con él, es más, había aceptado salir con él esa tarde a regañadientes, porque no le había quedado más remedio…

Salió de sus pensamientos al percatarse de que el menor se había detenido, se fijó en la cara de Tyson y se veía sonriente, en cambio cuando estuvo con él, había estado casi todo el tiempo enfadado…

-¡Por fin hemos llegado!- exclamó, mirando un gran edificio frente a ellos de unas quince plantas de altura -¡Vamos a llamar a Ray!- volteó a mirar al mayor con una sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció al ver que Kai estaba muy serio -¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Nada- desvió la mirada, sintiéndose molesto –Corre, llama a tu amigo- le dijo, cruzándose de brazos

Ambos se quedaron así por un momento, Tyson observando al bicolor, y éste mirando a otro lado, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. El peliazul soltó un largo suspiro…

-Esta bien, Kai- se paró frente a él –Hoy es un día para ti y para mí- inmediatamente, el bicolor le miró -¿Feliz?-

-Sí- respondió acercándose a él, para después depositar un beso ligero en sus labios

-¿Vamos a por ese helado?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa, pero sincera

-¡Claro!- el peliazul le tendió la mano, y él la cogió gustoso

Ambos se compraron un helado de vainilla, y después se encaminaron hasta un parque que había muy cerca de allí. El mismo parque que una vez les sirvió de escondite hace unos meses cuando huían de unas fanáticas…

Se metieron entre los grandes árboles del lugar, y se sentaron en el césped, en el lugar que ellos creyeron indicado y que nadie les vería, para poder quitarse la gorra y las gafas…

Tyson se había comido su helado rápidamente, pero se había quedado con ganas de más. De vez en cuando, miraba de soslayo el helado del mayor, preguntándose si sería correcto que le pidiese al bicolor que diese un poco del suyo. Hasta que finalmente, se decidió a hacerlo…

-Eem… Kai¿me das un poco de tu helado?- preguntó con duda. Al ver que el bicolor le había ignorado y seguía lamiendo su helado como si nada, pensó que no debía de haber preguntado eso –Bueno, de igual. Me compraré otro después-

Segundos después, el mayor le volteó a ver, le pasó la mano por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia él, besando a Tyson inesperadamente y deslizando la lengua rápidamente en su cavidad…

El menor dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa al sentir algo frío y cremoso ingresar en su boca junto con la lengua del bicolor, pero que ahora se iba derritiendo. Entreabrió los ojos cuando un dulce sabor le llegó, era helado de vainilla…

Sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas con ese beso, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Se abrazó al mayor y volvió a cerrar los ojos, entregándose al dulce beso. Solo a Kai se le podía ocurrir darle helado de esa forma…

Al sentir que el aire les empezaba a faltar, se separaron lentamente…

-¿Quieres más helado?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, al ver a Tyson totalmente ruborizado y pasándose la punta de la lengua por los labios insistentemente -Creo que eso es un sí- comentó divertido

Le dio un pequeño mordiscó al helado y repitió lo anterior, esta vez, recostando al menor en el césped y cuidando de no tirar su helado…

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-Y en ese momento, supe que quería ser actor- se explicaba Tyson, esbozando una sonrisa –Solo tenía quince años, pero lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, jajajaja… Me pasaba día y noche practicando con Maxi, pero cuando llegó el día del casting, dos años después, no quise presentarme con él, estaba seguro de que no tenía talento para actuar- rió levemente, rascándose detrás de la cabeza

Dejó de reír al percatarse de algo, Kai no había abierto la boca desde que habían salido del parque, quizá le estaba molestando con tanta palabrería. Sabía que en ocasiones hablaba y hablaba sin parar sin darse cuenta, seguramente, Kai estaría aburrido…

Miró a su derecha y vio que el bicolor le miraba fijamente, pero con seriedad…

-¿Porque me miras así?-

-Solo te estaba escuchando- respondió sin desviar la mirada, eso hizo sentir algo incomodo a Tyson, sentía como si la mirada del mayor pudiese leer sus pensamientos

-Ah, pero puedes mirar a otro lado- comentó, riendo levemente con nerviosismo

-No, me gusta mirarte a ti-

-…jejejeje...- volvió a reír, sintiéndose más nervioso. Miró el reloj rápidamente -¡Uy, pero que tarde es ya! Me voy-

-**Nos** vamos. Y no es tan tarde, apenas son las nueve-

-¿Las nueve?- repitió sorprendido. Lo cierto es que antes no había mirado el reloj, tan solo había fingido haberlo hecho –Bueno, pero ya me voy- repitió

-Como quieras. Voy contigo-

-¿No vas a ir a ver a tu amigo Tala?-

-Te prefiero a ti. No me evadas de nuevo- pidió al ver las intenciones del otro

Llegaron al edificio y como siempre, Kai se había colado en el apartamento de Tyson sin que éste le dijese nada. El peliazul no replicó, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, e incluso a esas alturas le parecía normal que el bicolor entrase ahí cuando le diese la gana…

Tyson se dejó caer sentado en el sofá, a lo que el mayor no tardó en sentarse junto a él…

-¿No me digas que estas cansado? Apenas hemos andado-

-No- respondió con simpleza, sin dejar de mirar al frente. Kai se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla para luego susurrarle al oído

-Te amo-

-"¡No le hagas caso!. ¡No le hagas caso!"- se repetía el menor, una y otra vez –Kai, espero que ya estés satisfecho-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confundido. No había entendido nada, y menos ese tono frío que había utilizado Tyson tan repentinamente

-Ya he fingido por un día que te quiero. Cuando quieras, puedes irte-

-Pe-pero… yo…- no esperaba que el peliazul le dijese eso, y no sabía que responder

-Ya puedes dejar de actuar, Kai, porque no me vas a sacar más provecho- aseguró, mirándolo con seriedad

-¿Qué?. ¡No, espera un momento!. ¡Yo no estoy actuando, y no quiero aprovecharme!- exclamó molesto

-¡Ja!. ¡Ja!. Permíteme que lo dude- se cruzó de brazos

No entendía a Tyson, y nunca llegaría a hacerlo. ¿Por eso se había dejado besar toda la tarde, porque estaba fingiendo? No, no había fingido, estaba seguro de eso…

Cuando conoció al peliazul, cada vez que le besaba, Tyson tan solo se dejaba besar y alguna que otra vez, le respondía pero, aquellos besos eran totalmente diferentes a los de ahora. No habían sido fingidos…

Si quería comenzar a llevarse bien con Tyson de una buena vez, tenía que decirle ya lo que tenía en mente desde hacía un tiempo, sino, sospechaba que estarían así toda la vida, de pelea en pelea…

-Mira, Tyson, siento mucho todas las cosas malas que te he hecho y dicho desde que te conocí…- comenzó a hablar con calma

-"¿Kai disculpándose?"- pensó sorprendido, sintiendo que su enojo se esfumaba de golpe

-… y ahora que recapacito en todo lo que he hecho, y no solo a ti, me arrepiento, me avergüenzo… Lo siento-

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- preguntó con incredulidad

-Sí- asintió con la cabeza –Siento que el estar contigo, me ha cambiado para bien, aunque he tenido que aprender a golpes, jejeje…- rió nervioso al recordar todos los rodillazos que había recibido por parte del peliazul

Tyson seguía mirando fijamente al bicolor, como si fuese la primera vez que lo había visto. Nunca en su vida habría esperado un "lo siento" de parte de Kai. No sabía si el bicolor lo decía en serio, o no, pero a él le había convencido…

Si Kai se había disculpado, entonces él debía de hacer lo mismo…

-Yo también lo siento- dijo cabizbajo –Pero estaba furioso contigo porque no querías que apareciesen nuevos actores y… y t-tú… bueno…- calló un momento, no sabía si decirle lo que tenía en mente, o no. No, lo mejor sería decirle otra cosa –Y eras un presumido, bueno, todavía te queda mucho de eso- rió levemente

-Tú me has enseñado una cosa muy importante- continuó

-¿Yo?- se señaló. ¿En serio él le había enseñado algo a Kai?

-Sí. Me has enseñado que si quiero ser el número uno, tengo que ganármelo por mí mismo, esforzándome al máximo cada día, tal y como lo haces tú, y no evitando que aparezcan nuevos actores, o hacer que se equivoquen- el peliazul quería decir algo, pero ni él mismo sabía que –Y… ¿sabes?-

-¿Qué?-

-Si hay alguien que se merezca estar ahí, en ese primer puesto que siempre he ocupado, ese eres tú, y me alegro de que sea así- Tyson esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –Y ahora, es a mí al que le gustaría aprender de ti-

Ahora sí, Tyson se había quedado completamente mudo e inmóvil, no sabía que responder ¿En serio el chico que estaba sentado junto a él era el mismo Kai Hiwatari?. ¿El Kai Hiwatari que él conocía? Si no hubiese pasado toda la tarde con él, podría jurar que lo habían cambiado por otra persona con el físico exactamente igual…

-… emm… Gracias, Kai- respondió, después de un momento de silencio

-Y creo que tú y yo hicimos un trato¿recuerdas?-

-Sí- susurró

-Pues en ese caso, creo que tendré que decirle al mejor actor lo que pienso de él- Tyson enarcó una ceja, sin entender –Hablo de ti-

-¿De… mí?- se señaló

-Claro que sí-

-¿En serio crees eso?- el menor seguía sin salir de la sorpresa, al contrario, iba en aumento

-Sí. Eres un muy buen actor, y eso me lo has demostrado con creces. La próxima vez que lo diga, será el día del estreno de la película, el día de mi retiro del mundo del cine, como acordamos- escuchar eso, hizo a Tyson salir de su trance

-¡Espera, Kai!. ¡Eso no es necesario! Yo… solo lo dije para molestarte, no es necesario que hagas eso- finalizó, bajando un poco la voz

-Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra- le susurró antes de besarle

Inmediatamente, le pasó un brazo por la espalda y lo fue recostando lentamente en el sofá. Cuando el peliazul alzó los brazos, con la intención de abrazar al mayor, éste se separó de golpe, quedando sentado…

-¿Qué pasa, Kai?- preguntó confundido, apoyándose sobre un codo

-Lo siento, seguramente pensarás que me quiero aprovechar de ti, o algo por el estilo- se puso de pie y le volteó a ver –Te invito a cenar en mi apartamento- propuso inesperadamente –O mejor no, puedes pensar que te invito porque me quiero aprovechar de ti. Mejor no- se respondió él mismo. Tyson arqueó una ceja y le miró interrogante, preguntándose que demonios le pasaba a Kai -Lo mejor será que me vaya ya. Mañana nos vemos- antes de poder darse la vuelta, una mano sujetó la suya, deteniéndole -¿Qué pasa?-

-Acepto tu invitación- respondió, con una sonrisa

-Que bien- sonrió ampliamente

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Había sido una cena agradable y tranquila, por primera vez no habían discutido y eso a ambos les parecía mentira…

Habían hablado de temas triviales, cada uno intentando no decir nada que pudiese hacer enfadar al otro, para no terminar con sus famosas disputas…

-Gracias por la cena, Kai. Estaba todo muy bueno, cocinas muy bien-

-Gracias a ti por venir- Tyson se acercó a él lentamente, y con indecisión, le dio un tímido beso en los labios, sorprendiendo al mayor -¿Y ese beso?- en absoluto le había molestado, pero no se esperaba eso

-Aam… pues… ¡Buenas noches!- se dirigió a la puerta

-¡No te vayas!- pidió –Podemos hablar un rato si te apetece. Eem... Me aburro estando solo-

-No se…- respondió dudoso, dándole la espalda a Kai y con la mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta

-Oh bueno, vete si quieres, no quiero obligarte a nada-

El peliazul permaneció inmóvil un momento, meditando si quedarse un momento más, o no. Kai todavía le seguía inspirando desconfianza e inseguridad, y también le daba algo de miedo, pero no sabía de qué, ni porque…

Bueno, se quedaría un momento más¿qué podría pasar? Seguramente acabarían discutiendo, o algo por el estilo, y a eso ya estaba más que acostumbrado…

-Está bien, me quedaré un rato más- respondió finalmente con una leve sonrisa, dándose la vuelta

Se sentaron en el sofá, pero Tyson guardó la distancia con el bicolor, siguieron conversando y riendo alguna que otra vez, pero a cada momento, los ratos de silencio eran más prolongados que las conversaciones y eso les empezaba a incomodar a ambos…

Tyson comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente, y soltando algún que otro suspiro, mientras que Kai miraba cada rincón de su apartamento como si no lo hubiese visto en su vida. No estaban acostumbrados a estar así de calmados el uno con el otro y no sabían muy bien como actuar…

-¡Ejem! Bueno pues… creo que ya es hora de que me vaya- comentó el peliazul, poniéndose de pie

-Vale-

-Jejejeje… Kai, parecemos tontos-

-¿Porque?-

-Estamos ahí, sentados y callados todo el tiempo como si no nos conociésemos de nada. Como si fuésemos unos desconocidos, jejeje… Somos muy raros- negó con la cabeza mientras reía, en cambio el mayor no rió

Kai había pensado desde hacía un momento pedirle algo a Tyson, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. ¿Y si Tyson se enfadaba con él? No quería estropear el día por culpa de una metedura de pata por su parte. Pero no se quedaría tranquilo hasta no pedirle al peliazul lo que tenía en mente, aunque no sabía como hacerlo para que el otro no malinterpretara su petición…

-Tyson-

-Dime, Kai- el mayor calló un momento antes de hablar

-¿Te quedarías a… a-a dormir?- preguntó nervioso. Tyson dejó de reír súbitamente, le miró, pero no dijo nada –Prometo no hacerte nada, lo prometo. Si quieres, puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados-

-¿Porque quieres que duerma aquí?- preguntó tontamente

-No lo se- susurró, bajando la mirada al suelo, pero segundos después la subió, mirando al menor a los ojos, y con decisión repentina en su voz le dijo –Bueno sí, sí lo se, y tú también sabes el porque. Porque te amo y quiero estar contigo, si por mí fuese hasta dormirías en mi cama, conmigo, como aquella vez. Quiero sentirte, abrazarte, besarte… ¡Me vuelves loco, Tyson, y odio que no sientas lo que yo!- exclamó ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender de una buena vez que le quería de verdad?

-K-Kai…- se ruborizó levemente. No esperaba escuchar eso de Kai

-Pero no te obligaré a nada- finalizó con seriedad. Ahora solo quedaba esperar una respuesta

-Eeh… yo, pues…- "¿Y si está tramando algo?"- era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza una y otra vez. No se fiaba de Kai, no podía, y si alguna vez llegaba a hacerlo, le llevaría tiempo conseguirlo –Mejor nos vemos mañana. Adiós- se dirigió a la puerta y salió

-Adiós- murmuró a la nada -¡Kai, estúpido, no tenías que haberle dicho nada de eso!- se reprochó furioso

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Después de haber estado dando vueltas sin parar en la cama, se había levantado algo agobiado por no poder conciliar el sueño, estaba inquieto, tenía algo en mente, pero no sabía si hacerlo…

Con indecisión, había salido de su apartamento, encendió la luz del pasillo y se paró en la puerta que había enfrente de la suya por largo rato, con el puño cerrado apoyado en la puerta, preparado para tocar. El tiempo seguía pasando y aún no se decidía si tocar, o no hacerlo. La luz del pasillo se apagó y todo quedó a oscuras, pero no fue hasta momentos después que se decidió y golpeó con suavidad la puerta un par de veces…

Cuando pensaba que nadie abriría la puerta, ésta se abrió, mostrando a un somnoliento Kai en pijama, frotándose un ojo…

-¿Ty-Tyson?- preguntó incrédulo, dejando lo que hacía

-Buenas noches- dijo en voz baja

-Bu-buenas… noches- miró fijamente al chico frente a él de forma interrogante ¿Qué hacía Tyson ahí a esas horas de la noche? Seguramente, ya pasarían de las tres. Inmediatamente, una idea que no le gustó en absoluto le pasó por la cabeza y le hizo alterarse un poco -¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Te ocurre algo malo?. ¿Estas enfermo de nuevo?. ¿Tienes fiebre?- asaltó con un torbellino de preguntas, e inmediatamente colocó una mano sobre la frente del peliazul, para después suspirar aliviado mientras la retiraba –Pues no, no tienes fiebre- Tyson rió nervioso, no sabía que decir, su cabeza pensaba a toda velocidad una buena excusa

-Jejeje… Estoy bien. Es solo que yo… mmm… he tenido una pesadilla- una gota resbaló por su cabeza al escucharse a sí mismo decir eso, pero no se le había ocurrido nada mejor

-Ah- Tyson se llevó la mano a la nuca torpemente, ni él mismo se creía lo que le iba a decir al bicolor

-Bueno, y… me preguntaba… si yo podría…- antes de terminar, su otra mano fue tomada por la del mayor, y guiado al interior del apartamento

-Claro que sí- respondió rápidamente, sabiendo de sobra lo que intentaba pedirle el menor

Llegaron a la habitación y se metieron en la cama, aunque Tyson se lo pensó unos segundos antes de hacerlo. Finalmente, se tumbó junto al mayor pero guardando toda la distancia posible, colocándose al filo del colchón…

Kai se puso de costado, apoyándose en un codo y miró al peliazul fijamente, a lo que Tyson no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso por la insistente mirada sobre sí…

-¿Qué?- rió nervioso

-Me agrada la idea de pasar la noche contigo- le comentó el mayor con una sonrisa, acariciándole la mejilla con el dedo índice

Tyson se intentó apartar un poco más, pero no quería caer al suelo. Rió más nervioso que antes, preguntándose que hacía en esa cama…

-"Me tenía que haber quedado en mi cama"- pensó soltando un pequeño suspiro. Giró la cabeza y miró al bicolor -¿Dormimos ya?-

-Como quieras- respondió sin dejar lo que hacía

-Eem… Pues venga-

-¿Venga qué?- preguntó despistado

-Vamos a dormir- repitió con diversión

-Vale- apagó la luz, e inmediatamente abrazó al menor contra él, apartándolo de la orilla de la cama

-Kai- susurró

-Dime-

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?-

-Lo que quieras-

El menor esbozó una sonrisa con toda confianza al escuchar eso, ya que Kai no podía verle al estar la luz apagada…

-Es que… ¿Me puedes aflojar un poco el abrazo?- preguntó apenado –Si me sigues abrazando con esa fuerza, mañana estaré hecho polvo- rió un poco

-Oh, claro- pero en lugar de eso, le soltó y se retiró un poco –"A lo mejor no quiere que le abrace"- pensó

Abrió los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido, al sentir la suave y tibia respiración del menor chocar en su rostro, provocándole cosquillas…

-¿Ty-Tyson?- preguntó nervioso

Sintió los labios de éste posarse levemente en la comisura de sus labios, para segundos después, sentir como sus labios eran cubiertos completamente por los otros en un beso lleno de deseo. Tardó un momento en responder, ya que le había tomado desprevenido el hecho de ser besado, no esperaba que el peliazul hiciera eso…

Se separaron debido a que el beso se había vuelto algo incomodo en esa posición. Kai esperaba expectante a que Tyson dijera algo, pero solo había silencio…

-¿Y ese beso?- preguntó intrigado

-……- el peliazul no sabía que responderle, así que no dijo nada, provocando que la curiosidad del mayor aumentara

-¿Todavía estas fingiendo?- preguntó confundido, arqueando una ceja

-Aam… ¡Sí, sí! Jejeje... Todavía estoy fingiendo- la pregunta de Kai, le había venido como anillo al dedo, ya que no sabía que responderle

-Ah-

Kai sintió la desilusión llenarle, había tenido la leve esperanza de que Tyson le hubiese besado porque deseaba hacerlo, porque le ama, y no porque seguía fingiendo…

Aunque de momento, se conformaba con tenerlo ahí, solamente para él durante toda la noche, en su misma cama. Si tan solo… si tan solo… No, no debía de presionar a Tyson, ni siquiera para que le abrazase, debía dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera…

-Buenas noches, Tyson-

-Que descanses-

Ambos cerraron los ojos, sintiendo aun el sabor del beso en sus labios, pero ninguno podía dormir al saber que tenía al otro tan cerca…

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió por tercera vez la espalda de Tyson, esa noche estaba siendo fresca, y a pesar de estar tapado hasta la nariz, seguía teniendo frío. Como pudo, se hizo un ovillo entre las sábanas y se tapó un poco más, pero el frío no desaparecía…

Con disimulo, se acercó al cuerpo de Kai buscando calor, con lentos movimientos para no despertarlo, pero se había acercado demasiado y había terminado chocando con el…

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó el bicolor al instante

El menor se sorprendió ligeramente, pensaba que Kai ya estaría dormido, seguramente ya habría pasado más de una hora desde que habían decidido dormir, pero al parecer, el mayor tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño…

-Bueno… yoo… tengo algo de frío, pero da igual, ya se me pasará- se giró, dándole la espalda –Y será mejor que nos durmamos ya, o sino vamos a acabar pasando la noche en vela- rió divertido, tapándose un poco más

Segundos después un brazo rodeó su pecho, provocando que abriese los ojos al instante, y el sentir el cuerpo del mayor pegándose al suyo completamente, hizo que el frío que tenía desapareciese de golpe, reemplazándose con una oleada de calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo una y otra vez…

-¿Mejor así?- le susurró

-Aja- respondió el peliazul, esbozando una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Se sentía tan bien entre esos brazos, tan tranquilo… Por primera vez no sentía tanta inseguridad al estar con Kai…

Entreabrió los ojos para reacomodarse sobre el hombro del mayor y volvió a cerrar los ojos dispuesto a continuar con su letargo, mientras una leve sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios…

Cuando creía que de nuevo se quedaría dormido, unas caricias en su cabello, y por momentos en su espalda, le hicieron abrir los ojos de nuevo sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Pero momentos después, cuando salió de su ensoñación, alzó la cabeza repentinamente, encontrándose de lleno con los ojos del mayor…

-Buenos días- saludo Kai con una sonrisa, apartando con una mano unos mechones alborotados de la cara morena de Tyson

-Buenos… días- observó que tenía al bicolor abrazado, y éste a su vez le tenía abrazado a él. Pero lo que le hizo sonrojar ligeramente, fue el notar que casi se encontraba tumbado sobre el cuerpo del mayor, con una de sus piernas entre las de Kai –Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí- habló torpemente, separándose del otro

-Fue un placer- respondió sonriente, pero esta desapareció, al ver que Tyson se sentaba en la cama -¿Ya te vas?-

-Sí-

Kai puso a su cerebro a trabajar a toda velocidad, debía de idear una excusa para hacer que el peliazul se quedase ahí, por lo menos un momento más…

-Pe-pero… aún es temprano¿no tienes sueño? Yo sí tengo mucho¿porque no dormimos un rato más?-

-¿Temprano?- enarcó una ceja –Son las nueve y media- dijo después de darle un vistazo al reloj

-Aammm… Ya, pero… Eso es temprano, muy temprano. Hoy es nuestro día de descanso y deberíamos de aprovechar la cama- propuso. Sin saber que ese comentario, había enfurecido al peliazul al instante, ya que lo había malinterpretado

-¿Cómo?- casi gritó, volteándolo a ver con el ceño fruncido

-¡Espera, espera, no me malinterpretes!- pidió, dejando al menor con la palabra en la boca –Me refería a que deberíamos de aprovechar la cama, pero para dormir-

-Ah- contestó tranquilizándose

-¿Dormimos un poco más?- insistió, esperanzado de poder seguir abrazando ese cuerpo contra el suyo un momento más. Tyson no respondió, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida –Ya veo que eso es un no- se murmuró -¡Tyson!- lo llamó rápidamente

-¿Qué?-

-¿Te apetece que salgamos esta tarde?- preguntó, con una sonrisa esperanzada

-Mmm… No se- calló un momento –Me lo pensaré- respondió finalmente, saliendo de ahí

-Me temo que eso también es un no- susurró, bajando la mirada, aunque después sonrió. Había pasado la noche con Tyson, y éste le había abrazado y le había besado. Sin duda, esa había sido una buena noche

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

Si alguien me va a dejar un review, que no lo haga por Log-in, porque la página no lo permite con mis fics

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarme vuestro comentario, pues me animan mucho a continuar

* * *

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

KAILY HIWATARI

OKAMI REIKO

GINNY -FLOR DEL CEREZO-

HAKURA-BLACK

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU

PHOENIX

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

MATY-VIOLETA

KAT-IVANOV

KARI

ONNAKITSUNE

SAKURA-CHAN

MAKARI-CHAN

Reviews 113, próxima actualización, 121 reviews

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**


	12. Chapter 12

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-¿Te apetece que salgamos esta tarde?- preguntó, con una sonrisa esperanzada

-Mmm… No se- calló un momento –Me lo pensaré- respondió finalmente, saliendo de ahí

-Me temo que eso también es un no- susurró, bajando la mirada, aunque después sonrió. Había pasado la noche con Tyson, y éste le había abrazado y le había besado. Sin duda, esa había sido una buena noche

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Tala acababa de colgar el teléfono de mala gana, mientras que Bryan, sentado en el sofá, le miraba de forma interrogante. Antes de hablar por teléfono, su novio se veía tranquilo, pero ahora se le veía algo enojado. El pelirrojo se sentó junto a Bryan y soltó un suspiro pesado…

-¿Y…?-

-¿Y que?- respondió Tala, con seriedad

-¿A quien habías llamado?-

-A Kai-

-Ah. ¿Y qué habéis hablado?- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, y apretó los dientes

-¿Que qué hemos hablado?… ¡Kai es un grandísimo idiota!- casi gritó

-¡Tala!- exclamó sorprendido -¿Qué te pasa?-

-¡Me acaba de contar que ayer pasó el día con su querido actorcillo, incluso la noche!- le explicó, con un tono burlón

-¿Kai se lo a llevado a la cama?- preguntó sorprendido, pero segundos después, una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios -¡Guau, creí que no lo conseguiría nunca!. ¡Ja!. ¡Vaya que es persistente!- exclamó, asintiendo con la cabeza

-Te estas yendo por las ramas, Bryan. Solo han dormido juntos- se cruzó de brazos –Y se le escuchaba feliz, emocionado, como si fuese un niño- dijo, volviendo a utilizar el mismo tono de burla

-¿Y por eso estas enfadado?. ¿Qué tiene de malo que Kai esté con Tyson?-

-¿Es que no lo ves?. ¡Kai esta perdidamente enamorado del actorcillo, pero él solo quiere a nuestro amigo para reírse de él!. ¿Es que ya no recuerdas lo mal que lo pasó el pobre Kai hace unos meses por culpa de ese niño estúpido?. ¡Estuvo dos meses muy deprimido, e incluso perdió bastante peso!-

-Ah sí, te refieres a ese tiempo que Kai estuvo ignorándolo- Tala asintió con la cabeza –Mmm... Sí, lo pasó mal- reconoció, dándole la razón a su novio

-¡Por eso estoy enojado!. ¡Después de todo lo que ha pasado, sigue estúpidamente enamorado!. ¿Es que Kai no tiene orgullo, o qué?- se revolvió los cabellos con desesperación -¡Dios, a veces pienso que a Kai le causa placer que ese niño le pisoteé!- exclamó algo alterado, agitando los brazos de un lado para otro

-Cálmate un poco¿quieres?- le dijo, en un tono tranquilo –No vale la pena ponerse así por eso. Kai sabe lo que hace-

-¡Ja!. ¡Ja!- exclamó en un tono lleno de sarcasmo –No, no lo sabe- respondió con una repentina tranquilidad -Como se nota que no has sido tú el que ha tenido que consolarle todas las veces que el actorcillo le ha hacía algo. No te imaginas las barbaridades que ese niño le ha hecho, y luego, Kai venía a mi, preguntándome que podía hacer para poder ganárselo ¡Kai es idiota!. ¿Porque no me hizo caso desde un principio?. ¡Le ordené que se alejase del crío, que olvidase su estúpida venganza, pero no me hizo caso!-

-Tala, cálmate. No puedes ordenarle a Kai lo que debe, o no debe hacer-

-¡Pero es mi amigo, y odio que lo pase mal y que esté triste por alguien que no merece la pena!-

-A mí también me preocupa, Tala, pero es mejor que no le reprochemos nada a Kai. Él solo debe decidir lo que le conviene-

-Ese actorcillo no le conviene- sentenció con enfado, en un murmullo -No le traerá nada bueno-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Salió de su apartamento y se detuvo en la puerta de enfrente, dispuesto a tocar la puerta, pero no lo hizo ¿Debía de hacerlo, o no? Finalmente no lo hizo, no quería molestar, seguramente Tyson estaría ocupado y él solo llegaría ahí a molestarle…

Se dirigió al ascensor, pero una voz llamándole, le detuvo…

-Kai- el aludido volteó

-Hola, Tyson- sonrió al ver que el menor se acercaba a él

-¿Vas a algún sitio?- preguntó interesado

-Sí, voy al apartamento de Bryan y Tala-

-Mm… Oh, vaya. Entonces estas ocupado-

-¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-Pues verás, es que yo iba aa… y me preguntaba sii…- Kai enarcó una ceja, sin entender -¿Te apetece?- le preguntó, poniéndole su mejor sonrisa para convencerlo

-¿El qué?- preguntó confundido, pero con interés

-… bueno, da igual. Nos vemos luego- Kai volvió a arquear una ceja, más confundido todavía. Antes de que el peliazul se fuese, le sujetó la mano –No quiero interrumpir tus planes con tus amigos-

-No he quedado con ellos, simplemente iba a ir a verlos, pero… prefiero estar contigo. Bueno… sino estas ocupado-

-No- respondió más animado, volteándose a verlo –Oye, Kai… ¿te apetece venir conmigo?-

-¿A dónde?-

-A patinar sobre hielo- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del mayor -Es… Es que no se, y me preguntaba si me podrías enseñar-

-Claro que sí- respondió de inmediato. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y para su sorpresa, el contacto no fue rechazado –Vamos- se encaminaron al ascensor

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¿No sabes sostenerte en pie?- afirmó en una pregunta, viendo al peliazul intentando mantener el equilibrio a duras penas

-¡No!- exclamó, aferrándose al bicolor -¡No me sueltes!- pidió, asustado de caerse

-Jajajajaja…- reía divertido a carcajadas, eso provocó que el menor se enfadara un poco -¿En serio no sabes?. ¿O es porque quieres abrazarme y no sabes que excusa inventar para hacerlo?-

Tyson frunció el ceño al tiempo en que una pequeña vena palpitante aparecía en su sien. Se separó del abrazo para reclamarle por haber hecho esa pregunta tan absurda, pero al hacerlo, sus pies se deslizaron hacia delante y cayó sentado en el hielo…

-¡Aay!- se quejó. Kai dejó de reír al instante y se acercó

-Pues va a ser verdad que no sabes patinar- dijo algo arrepentido de haberse reído anteriormente del menor

-¡Claro que no se, idiota!- casi gritó, intentando ponerse de pie, pero sus pies no paraban de deslizarse y volvió a caer, esta vez a cuatro patas -¡Si te pido que me enseñes, no es para hacer el ganso!- exclamó molesto. Se dio por vencido en sus intentos en vano por ponerse en pie y optó finalmente por sentarse en el hielo mientras soltaba un bufido resignado

-Espera un momento- se agachó a su altura y abrazándolo contra su cuerpo, lo puso en pie con dificultad –No te muevas tanto… o los dos nos caeremos al…- antes de acabar, los dos se habían caído. Tyson de espaldas y Kai junto a él, bocabajo -…suelo- finalizó en un murmullo

-Lo siento- le dijo, incorporándose y quedando sentado –Ya te he dicho que no se patinar- se excusó avergonzado –Quizá lo mejor será que me vaya-

-No te des por vencido tan rápido- le animó. Se incorporó y volvió a poner en pie a Tyson, esta vez con éxito

-Si me sujetas, te volverás a caer- aseguró con preocupación, aunque él no lo noto. Se soltó del abrazo, pero al momento de hacerlo, comenzó a tambalearse

-No importa, yo te enseñaré. Tenemos toda la tarde por delante- le sonrió, pero ésta se desvaneció al ver que Tyson había desaparecido de su campo de visión, para volverlo a ver sentado en el hielo

-Esto no es lo mío- murmuró, bajando la mirada

-No, definitivamente no lo es- el menor frunció el ceño ligeramente y bajó más la mirada –Pero no te preocupes- se agachó a su altura y le alzó el rostro. En cuanto los ojos zafiro chocaron con los rubí, el enfado desapareció de la mirada del peliazul –Nadie nace sabiendo las cosas, no te sientas mal por eso. Además, ya te he dicho que yo te voy a enseñar, para eso estamos aquí¿no?- el menor cabeceó en respuesta con una leve sonrisa en los labios. El bicolor le depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y para su sorpresa, Tyson no le reprochó nada, ni siquiera notó una mirada de molestia ante eso –Sujétate a mí- el peliazul le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se aferró a él

-Me volveré a caer- le aseguró en un susurró temeroso

-Solo relájate, yo te sujeto para que no te caigas-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-Bien. Así es, muy bien. ¿Ves como no es tan difícil?-

-Kai, esto es vergonzoso- aseguró, ligeramente sonrojado y mirando a su alrededor. Se detuvieron y Kai le miró interrogante –Incluso ese niño patina mejor que yo- ambos observaron a un niño que no pasaría de los diez años, el cual patinaba a sus anchas y sin ningún tipo de dificultad –Y yo…- continuó, mirando al mayor al cual tenía abrazado –tengo que ir todo el tiempo abrazado a ti, o cogiéndote de las manos para no caerme al suelo-

-Te aseguro que a mi no me importa que lo hagas- susurró con una sonrisa pícara –Si de mí dependiera, no aprenderías nunca, así siempre te podría abrazar, y tú me abrazarías-

-No digas estupideces- le murmuró, ligeramente sonrojado. El bicolor se acercó a sus labios lentamente -¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó de forma precipitada, provocando que Kai se detuviera un segundo para mirarle

Tyson pensó ese momento para alejarse y evitar el beso que sabía que Kai tenía intención de darle, pero no era muy recomendable en sus condiciones. No quería caerse de nuevo por falta de equilibrio…

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver al mayor acercarse de nuevo, con la intención de besarle, así que se limitó a esconder la cara en la curvatura del cuello del mayor con un rápido movimiento…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- repitió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder

-¿Besarme?- preguntó con un tono y una sonrisa inocente muy pocas veces vistas en él, mientras deslizaba las manos al final de la espalda del menor

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- se removió algo inquieto en los brazos de Kai para que las manos se alejaran de ahí

-De acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa –Dame las manos- pidió. El peliazul se soltó del abrazo y estrechó las manos del mayor con fuerza, por temor a caerse -¿Vamos?- preguntó, para luego comenzar a patinar hacia atrás lentamente, llevando a Tyson consigo –Mueve las piernas como te he dicho antes- el menor asintió e inició con lentos movimientos

A Kai le extrañó el hecho de que el peliazul fuese todo el tiempo cabizbajo, le daba la impresión de que no quería mirarle a la cara o algo así ¿Pero porque?…

-Tyson, no mires abajo, mira al frente-

-Es que…-

El peliazul se calló, ya que no sabía que decir. Lo cierto era que no quería mirar al frente porque vería a Kai, y eso le daba algo de vergüenza, le hacía sonrojar la forma en la que el bicolor le miraba y le sonreía, y eso le hacía sentirse idiota…

-Mira al frente- repitió el mayor al no obtener una respuesta -Si sigues mirando abajo, entonces sí te caerás- le aseguró con serenidad. En cuanto el menor le escuchó, alzó la cabeza con rapidez repentina –Eso esta mejor- se detuvieron –Aprendes rápido, Tyson-

-Sí claro- dijo sarcástico –No he avanzado nada- Kai le abrazó por la cintura con una sonrisa juguetona

-Entonces…- comenzó a hablar en un tono suave, alargando la palabra –si ahora te soltase¿te caerías al suelo?- preguntó en un tono casual, soltando el abrazo del otro lentamente

-¡Sí me caería!- exclamó, abrazándolo con ímpetu y aferrándose a él -¡Abrázame!. ¡No me sueltes!- ordenó temeroso –¡Me he caído tantas veces que ya me duele todo el cuerpo!-

-Está bien- volvió a abrazarle, estrechándolo contra él con una sonrisa complacida

El bicolor había conseguido lo que quería, escuchar de los labios del menor que le abrazase, aunque había sido una orden porque tenía miedo a caerse, se lo había dicho…

Sin pudor alguno, deslizó una de las manos desde la espalda hasta los glúteos del menor, donde los estrujó un poco. El peliazul soltó un gemido ahogado de sorpresa y dio un respingo, abriendo los ojos de par en par…

-Eres un maldito aprovechado- frunció el ceño, fulminándolo con la mirada

-Ya lo se- sonrió ampliamente, sin retirar las manos de su lugar –Pero es tu culpa, llevas toda la tarde tentándome con esos pantalones ajustados- se excusó con serenidad. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro y repartió pequeños besos en una de las mejillas del peliazul

-Kai-

-Dime- continuó con lo que hacía, solo que ahora también le acariciaba la espalda lentamente con la otra mano

-Tú… Estate quieto. ¡Aleja esa mano de ahí!. ¡Suéltame!- ordenó

Observó a su alrededor con la mirada, y vio que más de un curioso se había detenido a mirarlos. Normalmente no le hubiese importado lo que los demás digan o piensen de él, pero en ese momento, le hizo sentir incomodo…

-Si te suelto, te caerás- sonrió divertido, mirándolo a los ojos

-Mph- frunció el ceño y los labios

-¿Quieres caerte al suelo?- lo soltó lentamente

-¡Tramposo!- exclamó enojado –¡No dejarías que me cayese al suelo!- aseguró

-¿Quieres apostar?- se alejó un poco de él, patinando hacia atrás. Disfrutaba viendo las diferentes caras que ponía Tyson cuando se enfadaba, era tan divertido…

-¡Kai!- extendió los brazos hacia él –¡No te enfades!. ¡Dame las manos, no quiero caerme!-

-No estoy enfadado- aseguró con calma –Solo juego contigo, y compruebo que te puedes sostener en pie tú solito- Tyson le miró interrogante –Mírate, ya no te tambaleas. Puedes mantenerte en pie¿ves como si has progresado?-

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó feliz, mirandose los pies -¡Bieen!- gritó, alzando los brazos y dando un pequeño salto como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, pero se reprendió mentalmente en el acto, pues ya sabía donde terminaría, en el suelo

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¡Guau!. ¡No imaginaba que esto de patinar sobre hielo fuese tan divertido!- el peliazul seguía eufórico de felicidad como si fuese un chiquillo, mientras que el mayor lo contemplaba de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa complacida por saber que Tyson se encontraba así de alegre gracias a él -¡Y lo mejor es que ya puedo patinar yo solo!- se acercó al bicolor y se detuvo frente a él -¡Gracias por enseñarme, Kai!- le dio un inesperado beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo al mayor –No esperaba que tuvieses tanta paciencia conmigo-

-Quiero otro-

-¿Otro qué?- preguntó confundido

-Otro beso- puso la mejilla. Tyson no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada

-Eres muy gracioso, Kai- continuó riendo mientras se alejaba de él y seguía patinando

-No tiene nada de gracioso. Espérame- salió tras él, alcanzándolo rápidamente, pues el peliazul no iba muy rápido -¡Lo digo enserio!- se quejó

-¡Vamos, patina conmigo!- le cogió la mano y continuó su camino

Kai notó que el menor se quería evadir del tema, pero no dijo nada más. Se concentró en la agradable sensación que le transmitía el sentir la mano del peliazul cogiendo la suya, era tan calida…

Momentos después, Tyson se detuvo haciendo detenerse también al otro, ya que aún seguían tomados de las manos. El peliazul lo miró con una sonrisa que dejó a Kai algo embobado. ¿Cómo era posible que Tyson le provocase eso con tan solo una sonrisa?…

-Creo que necesito un pequeño descanso- comentó

-¿Mañana volveremos a venir?- preguntó el mayor

-Mmm… Puede- respondió con simpleza

-¿Qué te parece si dejamos esto por hoy?- propuso, al ver que Tyson estaba algo cansado

-Vale-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-Oye Ray¿qué planes crees que tenía Tyson para no querer salir con nosotros?- le preguntó Max con curiosidad, mientras paseaban tranquilamente por la calle

-No lo se- se encogió de hombros

-Pero es que yo quiero saberlo- se quejó con un ligero mohín de disgusto –A ver…- se llevó la mano a la barbilla –no creo que tenga planes con Brooklyn, hace tiempo que no lo veo con él-

-Sí, bastante tiempo. A mí me da la impresión de que ya ni siquiera lo recuerda- comentó Ray

-Je, a mí también me lo parece. Mmm… cuando hablé con Tyson por teléfono esta mañana, me dijo que no saldría con nosotros porque iba a salir con alguien¿pero con quien?- preguntó con más curiosidad que antes

-Quizá ha conocido a otro chico que le ha interesado-

-Puede ser¿pero quien?-

-Kai Hiwatari- respondió seriamente, deteniéndose en seco y sin dejar de mirar al frente

-¿Kai Hiwaqué?- lo encaró -¿Takashi?- Ray afirmó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al frente -¡Eso es imposible!. ¡Tyson no lo quiere ni en pintura!- aseguró con firmeza

-¡Ja! Claro que no lo quiere en pintura, lo prefiere en carne y hueso- rió levemente

-¡Menos todavía!-

-Mira- señaló al frente en un movimiento de cabeza

El rubio llevó la mirada hacia donde había señalado su amigo, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa. A lo lejos, Kai y Tyson se aproximaban hacia ellos, pero lo que más le extrañó y le sorprendió, fue el ver que iban abrazados y se sonreían de vez en cuando…

-Que par de tortolitos- comentó el chino con diversión, sacando al rubio de la sorpresa -¡Claro, eso era!- exclamó inesperadamente -¡Tyson no a salido con nosotros porque iba a salir con Kai!-

-¡Claro!- le dio la razón Max -¿Pero porque no nos lo dijo?- preguntó confundido, aunque no obtuvo respuesta

-Ven, les vamos a dar una sorpresa- inesperadamente, tomó a Max de la mano y se lo llevó a un callejón

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Vamos a esperar a que pasen- le susurró. Cuando el bicolor y Tyson pasaron, salieron de su escondite –Vamos a seguirlos- le soltó la mano y salieron del callejón

-Se van a dar cuenta de que les estamos siguiendo- aseguró en voz baja

-Ni en sueños- dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano –Míralos, se miran y se sonríen como memos. Si no miran al frente, se van a acabar estampando contra algo o alguien- se fijó en algo que le hizo llevarse la mano a la boca para ahogar una carcajada –Mmpfff… ¿Y desde cuando permite Tyson que Kai le meta la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón?- se volvió a llevar la mano a la boca para ahogar otra carcajada –Tyson siempre evita que Kai le toque, y míralo, seguro que le gusta tener la mano de Kai ahí, jajajajaja…- esta vez no pudo aguantar la risa

-Ray, cállate. Te van a escuchar, cálmate- pidió de nuevo en voz baja

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¿Porque te detienes?- preguntó el bicolor, al ver que Tyson se había parado en seco

-Juraría que había escuchado la risa de Ray- observó su alrededor –Pero no lo veo-

-Serán imaginaciones tuyas- comentó

-Mmm… Puede- respondió. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, para luego seguir caminando

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¿Ves? Te he dicho que nos iban a escuchar- le riñó el rubio, escondido detrás de un árbol con Ray

-Lo siento, es que… me resulta extraño verlos tan…- se detuvo unos segundos para buscar la palabra –amorosos-

-Síí- asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón –Yo ya me he acostumbrado a verlos todo el tiempo gritándose y todas esas cosas- salieron de su escondite y volvieron a seguir a los otros dos

-Pero…- empezó a hablar Ray, poniéndose algo serio –me preocupa Tyson¿y si Kai solo lo quiere para…? Tú sabes¿para su diversión y ya? Como hace siempre con todos. No me gustaría ver a nuestro amigo triste-

-A mí tampoco. ¿Pero que quieres que hagamos? Ya le advertimos un millón de veces, sobre todo tú, y no atiende a razones. ¡Es más terco que una mula!-

-O puede ser…- se llevó la mano a la barbilla –También podría ser que Tyson esté fingiendo de nuevo- le comentó, algo dudoso

-Mmm… quizá- respondió no muy convencido -¿Pero porque fingiría de nuevo?-

-No lo se. Quizá Tyson tiene otro de sus retorcidos planes en mente- sujetó al rubio del hombro –Detente. Se han parado- señaló con la cabeza al frente

-¿Porque se paran en mitad de la calle?-

-Enseguida lo sabremos-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-Te digo que estoy seguro, Kai-

-Vamos Tyson¿quién iba a seguirnos?- rió levemente

-Pues no lo se… ¿Algún fan?- preguntó dudoso –Pero te repito que estoy seguro de que nos están siguiendo- el bicolor miró a los lados y finalmente al menor

-Si tú lo dices- se encogió de hombros -¿Qué me miras tanto?- preguntó confundido

-¿Eeh?- el peliazul reaccionó, se había quedado embelesado mirando a Kai -¿Yo?. ¡Nada!- miró a otro lado, levemente ruborizado –Debo parecer tonto- se reprendió en un murmullo inaudible. Una mano en su mejilla, le hizo mirar al frente de nuevo

-No sabía que fueses tan vergonzoso- dijo con diversión –Últimamente te sonrojas demasiado¿no te parece?- preguntó, provocando que el sonrojo del peliazul aumentara notablemente –Pero me gusta verte así- se acercó lentamente a sus labios

-Kai, hay personas mirándonos- le susurró, mirándole los labios con atención

-Ignóralos-

Tyson sonrió al escuchar eso. Cerró lentamente los ojos cuando vio al mayor cerrar los suyos, y fue acercándose lentamente al bicolor. Sus labios finalmente se posaron sobre… sobree… Esos no eran los labios de Kai…

Aun sin separarse, abrió los ojos, pero debido a la cercanía no distinguió lo que era. Se alejó y se sorprendió al ver que era una mano, miró a su derecha para ver a quien pertenecía y se sorprendió más de lo que ya estaba…

-¡Ray!- exclamó abriendo los ojos de par en par ¡Había besado la mano de su amigo! Frunció el ceño para reprocharle, pero fue interrumpido

-Vaya, Tyson, bonito beso. Por un momento creí que me ibas a lamer la mano o algo así, jajaja…- comentó, retirando la mano que Tyson le había besado, para luego observarla detenidamente

-¡Ray, idiota!- miró a Kai y éste estaba igual de confundido que él, mirando al moreno

-Jajajaja… Sí, nosotros también te queremos, Tyson- siguió riendo

-¿Nosotros?- vio que junto al chino, estaba el rubio, sonriéndole como siempre –Hola Max¿qué hacéis por aquí?-

-Estábamos dando un paseo cuando os vimos…-

-…y os seguimos- finalizó Ray, sonriente –Vaya, vaya…- paseó en círculos alrededor de Tyson, mirándolo de forma inquisidora –Así que, éste era el plan que tenías esta tarde¿eh? No has salido con tus amigos, para salir con Kai. Mmm… interesante, y además a solas-

-¡Ray, deja de andar a mi alrededor!. ¡Me mareas!- lo detuvo, sujetándolo del brazo –No es lo que crees… Yo solo…-

-Ray- interrumpió Max –Han estado patinando sobre hielo, me lo acaba de contar Takashi- él y el chino llevaron la mirada al peliazul de forma simultanea, el cual se sintió sudar frío ante eso, pues sabía lo que esas miradas querían decir

-Ah, conque ahora sí te apetece aprender a patinar¿eh?-

-¿A que te refieres, Ray?- preguntó Kai con interés

-¡A nada!- respondió el peliazul al instante, tapándole la boca al chino

-Pues verás…- comenzó a hablar el rubio –Esta mañana, llamé a Tyson por teléfono y le pregunté si le apetecía venir a patinar sobre hielo con nosotros- le explicó, refiriéndose a él y al moreno que asentía con la cabeza

-¡Ya vale, Max!- soltó a Ray y le tapó la boca al rubio

-Y entonces…- prosiguió el chino, ganándose una mirada asesina de Tyson –él nos respondió que no le apetecía porque no sabía patinar- se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda –Y digo **sabía** porque supongo que tú le has enseñado- Kai asintió sin entender una palabra –Aja. Le propusimos enseñarle a patinar en un par de tardes y él respondió…- señaló a Max, dándole la palabra. El rubio rápidamente retiró la mano que tapaba su boca

-Me dijo: Lo cierto es que patinar sobre hielo debe de ser muy aburrido, y además, ya he quedado con alguien-

-Pues él parecía muy interesado en aprender- comentó Kai, aunque calló cuando algo le llegó a la cabeza, haciéndole mirar al peliazul con sorpresa

-Fue… fue porque… creí que vosotros estaríais ahí, y yo… por eso fue que yo…- tartamudeó Tyson, buscando una respuesta que dar, pero ninguna le llegaba

-Jajaja… Sí, por supuesto- rió Max con sarcasmo –Cuando respondiste eso, te dijimos que iríamos al cine y a dar un paseo por ahí, pero aún así, tú dijiste que no querías salir con nosotros- le reprochó

-Tyson…- le llamó el bicolor

-Kai y yo ya nos íbamos- lo cogió de la mano, sorprendiendo al mayor -¿A que sí?. ¡Por supuesto que sí!- se respondió él mismo instantáneamente al ver que Kai parecía haberse quedado mudo de repente –Adiós chicos- salió a caminar, tirando del bicolor

-¡Oye Tyson, Max y yo vamos con vosotros!- le gritó debido a la distancia, riendo a carcajadas

-¡Ni se os ocurra venir con nosotros!- casi gritó, acelerando un poco el paso

-Tyson-

Kai le volvió a llamar, pero de nuevo no recibió respuesta, así que decidió esperar a que el peliazul se relajara un poco. Nunca antes lo había visto tan nervioso y sonrojado como en ese momento…

Bastante rato había pasado ya, y Tyson aún seguía sin cruzar palabra con él, solamente le tenía cogido de la mano y casi tirando de él. Aburrido de tanto silencio, se adelantó, y esta vez fue él quien iba tirando del menor…

-Kai¿a dónde vamos?-

-Ya lo verás- fue lo único que respondió

Después de seguir caminando por bastante rato, entraron al parque que ellos habían visitado otras veces. Kai metió al peliazul entre los árboles, y se sentaron en el mismo lugar de aquella tarde en la que estuvieron comiendo helado. Se sentó sin soltar la mano de Tyson…

-¿Porque te sientas?- pregunto curioso el peliazul

-¿Acaso prefieres seguir recorriendo la cuidad como desesperado?-

-¿Eh?. ¡No!- Kai tiró de su mano con suavidad, indicándole que se sentara a su lado y así lo hizo

El bicolor se decidió a preguntarle de nuevo lo que antes no había podido…

-Tyson- le llamó con suavidad. El mencionado le miró -¿No has salido con tus amigos porque querías salir conmigo?- sonrió de forma casi imperceptible

-No te hagas ilusiones- respondió cortante –Lo he hecho porque se te veía muy ilusionado esta mañana cuando me has pedido que saliésemos- desvió la mirada

-Ya- amplió la sonrisa, sabiendo que el menor le había mentido

-Es cierto- insistió –Así que no sonrías-

-¿Y porque no querías que ellos vinieran con nosotros? Siempre dices que con ellos te diviertes, y conmigo te aburres-

-Pues, porquee…- pensó algo con extrema rapidez –Porque hoy estaban muy pesados y me habrían arruinado la tarde con sus tonterías-

Kai le pasó el brazo por los hombros, lo juntó a él y se dejó caer hacia atrás, llevando consigo al peliazul y haciendo que recostara la cabeza en su hombro…

-Vale, si tú te conformas con eso, me parece bien- le dijo el mayor, acariciando los cabellos azules lentamente –Pero a mí me gustaría saber la verdad- pidió

-No hay más verdad que esa- aseguró, jugando de manera distraída con uno de los botones de la camisa del mayor entre sus dedos

-Vamos, Tyson- rulo la vista

-Bueno, bueno, esta bien- suspiró derrotado, y después de guardar silencio un momento, habló –Yo queríaa… quería que pasáramos la tarde juntos, y…-

-¿Y la noche también?- interrumpió, con una sonrisa de diversión

-¡No! Solo la tarde- frunció ligeramente el ceño

-Humm… ¿Otro día para ti y para mí?- afirmó en una pregunta

-Sí, se podría decir que sí- respondió con una media sonrisa

-… ¿desde cuando?- preguntó, después de un momento de silencio

-¿Desde cuando qué?- alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Desde cuando te gusto?- le preguntó, devolviéndole la mirada

El menor infló los mofletes con enfado y frunció el ceño, ya le extrañaba que Kai no hubiese dicho una de sus estupideces…

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?. ¡Porque me apetezca pasar la tarde contigo **como amigos**, no quiere decir que me gustes!- recostó de nuevo la cabeza, de mala gana –Será idiota y creído- masculló

-Te he oído, Tyson- le dijo con seriedad –Bueno, pues según tú, somos amigos-

-Según yo, no. Lo somos- se separó y se recostó bocaarriba sobre el césped

-Je, pues recuerdo que una vez que dormí en tu apartamento, me dijiste que nunca seríamos amigos- comentó, mirando el perfil del peliazul

-Si quieres que sigamos como antes…- inesperadamente, el mayor se tumbó encima de él impidiéndole terminar de hablar

-¿Bromeas?. ¡Me encanta estar como ahora contigo!- exclamó, pero segundos después, su semblante se volvió serio

-¿Te ocurre algo, Kai?- preguntó con preocupación, olvidándose de lo que iba a hacer segundos antes, que era apartar al bicolor de un empujón

-Sí-

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó con mayor preocupación –Quizás te puedo ayudar-

-Sí puedes-

-Pues… dime¿qué hago?-

-En primer lugar, agradecerme que te he enseñado a patinar-

-¡Pero si ya lo he hecho!- se quejó de inmediato

-¡Pero no como yo quería!- le reprochó

-¿Qué querías, que te pagase con lingotes de oro?- preguntó con un marcado sarcasmo -¡Pues lo siento, pero no tengo de eso!. ¿Con que quieres que te pague entonces?- lo fulminó con la mirada

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al sentir los labios del mayor atacar su cuello con besos. Sin dudarlo, apoyó las manos en los hombros del bicolor y lo apartó, pero éste se resistía a quitarse de encima…

-Eso es lo que quieres¿no?- preguntó con tranquilidad, no le extrañaba en absoluto conociendo a Kai –Hum… Si lo llego a saber, no te habría pedido nada- murmuró desviando la mirada –Maldito Kai, eres un interesado y un aprovechado. Solo me has enseñado por interés- dejó escapar un suspiró de resignación, después de todo, Kai Hiwatari nunca cambiaría

El mayor se reprendió mentalmente y se mordió la lengua al percatarse de que acababa de meter la pata completamente…

-¡No, espera!- hizo que le mirara, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla –No pienses eso, te he enseñado porque quería hacerlo, porque quería estar contigo. Pero… es que…- se mordió el labio inferior levemente –yo… necesito besarte, pero es que…-

-¿Es que qué?- alzó una ceja con confusión. ¿A que venía eso?

-Por una vez, no quiero besarte sin tu permiso-

-Jeje… Kai, hoy estas muy extraño¿sabes? Tú siempre me has besado sin mi permiso- le recordó

-Ya lo se, pero por una vez quiero besarte porque también deseas que lo haga, porque me quieres, y no por un estúpido juego, o porque no te queda más remedio-

-Estúpido juego que tú comenzaste- le recordó con tranquilidad

-¡También lo se, y me arrepiento de eso! Quiero decir, no me arrepiento de haber estado contigo, sino, de haber querido jugar con tus sentimientos. No se que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento- Tyson parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose más confundido

-Eeh… ¿Un plan A, para quitarme de tu camino y que así tu querido amigo Tala, ocupara mi puesto en la película?- preguntó con inocencia –Oh sí, y también querías reírte de mí, humillarme, y que fuese otro de los muchos idiotas facilones que han pasado por tu cama para tu diversión- finalizó, con frialdad en su voz

-Lo siento mucho- bajó la mirada. A Tyson todavía se le hacía extraño escuchar a Kai disculpándose, él no era alguien que acostumbrara hacer eso

-Ya no importa. Lo hecho, hecho está- respondió con simpleza

-Tyson…- lo llamó, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo -… te quiero, y… entiendo perfectamente que no me ames. Pero me conformo con tener tu amistad. Si en algún momento pude tener una oportunidad contigo, la perdí por culpa de mi comportamiento estúpido y egoísta. Solo… permíteme estar a tu lado-

El peliazul se quedó sin palabras. Ese no era el Kai que él conocía, ese tipo fastidioso, arrogante, presumido, y que no pedía disculpas a nadie por nada del mundo. Le extrañaba mucho escucharlo hablar así y decirle esas cosas. Correspondió el abrazo, pero estuvo un momento sin decir nada, observando al bicolor con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión…

-Kai, no va contigo ser tan dramático y cursi- escuchar eso, hizo enfadar al bicolor instantáneamente

-¡Hablo enserio!- replicó, sin soltar el abrazo -¡Me da igual si va o no conmigo!. ¡Es lo que pienso, y es lo que quiero!-

-Vale, vale. Tranquilízate- pidió, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte contra él

El mayor tan solo soltó un largo suspiro de resignación; le estaba diciendo a Tyson todo lo que sentía, pero ese crío no podía estar un día entero sin soltar sus tontos comentarios. Sí, sabía que había sonado cursi, pero a él, poco o nada le importaba eso. Le daba igual serlo si con eso conseguía que Tyson le creyese y comenzase a sentir algo por él, pero ni aún así lo lograba. Dejó escapar otro largo suspiro y miró al peliazul. Observando detenidamente esos zafiros que tanto le gustaban…

Ahora que recordaba, Tyson nunca le había contado nada sobre él, solo un par de cosas, pero él quería saber más del peliazul, y tenía muchas dudas. Entre ellas, había dos en especial, una era¿Cuál será el prototipo de chico que le gusta a Tyson? Sabiendo eso, podría cambiar de sí las cosas que al menor no le gustaban. Si el peliazul le decía como habían sido sus otros novios, sabría que cualidades debe tener un chico para llamar la atención del menor…

-Oye, Tyson-

-¿Mn?-

-Siempre he querido saber¿desde cuando no tienes novio?-

-Mmm… hace meses, no se cuantos exactamente-

-¿Cómo se llamaba el último?. ¿Cómo era físicamente? Descríbelo-

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?-

-¿Cómo era contigo?. ¿Era atento, divertido, te regalaba algo cada día…?. ¿Cómo era?-

-Era un celoso posesivo- respondió con frialdad –Así que…-

-Lo mandaste a volar- finalizó con una media sonrisa

-Exacto. No me dejaba acercarme ni siquiera a Ray y Max. Prácticamente no podía acercarme a ningún chico. Por eso odio a los tipos celosos-

-Entiendo- murmuró –Pero… si tú odias a los celosos¿entonces porque fuiste su novio?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Porque no siempre fue así. Al poco tiempo de comenzar a salir, su comportamiento cambió totalmente, y de un día para otro, se volvió celoso, muy celoso- suspiró –Por lo que no me lo pensé y lo dejé con él, al principio se negó, pero a mí me importó bien poco-

-¿Y cuanto tiempo estuvisteis juntos?- preguntó bastante interesado

-Je. Dos semanas y media. Es con el que menos he durado-

-¿Y porque…?-

-Ya, deja de ser tan preguntón- interrumpió con seriedad –No recordaba que hablases tanto, Kai. Calladito estás más guapo-

-¡Pero quiero saber cosas sobre ti, y si no te pregunto, se que no me dirás nada!- se quejó

-¿Y porque no me cuentas cosas sobre ti?-

-¿Qué quieres saber?- alzó una ceja¿en serio a Tyson le interesaba saber algo sobre él? Eso le alegraba

-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado? Me refiero a enamorado de verdad-

-Sí- respondió sin pensar. ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso, cuando sabía que era de él?

-Quien lo diría. ¿Y quien fue el elegido entre tantos candidatos?- preguntó mientras reía con diversión –Seguramente escogiste al que fue mejor en la cama¿cierto?-

-¿Pero que dices?- preguntó con molestia y subiendo el tono de voz

-Vamos Kai, tú siempre piensas con lo de abajo- aseguró en tono evidente, sin dejar de reír

Kai se enfureció más, ya que sabía a que se refería el peliazul con ese: "Tú siempre piensas con lo de abajo"…

-¡Tyson!- se quejó con enfado -¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi?- afirmó en una pregunta

-Humm… Síp- respondió, con una sonrisa infantil

Kai gruñó con enfado, pero intentó no subir mucho la voz, no quería iniciar una pelea aunque el comentario de Tyson le había molestado demasiado...

-Pues no. Fíjate que no elegí al que fue mejor en la cama, ni al que fue peor, ni nada que tenga que ver con eso. Te elegí a ti¿me oyes?. ¡A ti!. ¡Tú eres el chico que me gusta!. ¡De ti estoy enamorado!. ¡Y no entiendo como me preguntas si estoy enamorado, cuando sabes que lo estoy precisamente de ti!- había intentado no enfadarse, pero no lo había logrado, con cada palabra que decía, su enfado aumentaba –¡Pero claro, para no variar tú nunca me crees y solo te burlas de mí…!-

Fue silenciado al sentir los labios del peliazul posarse en los suyos con suavidad. Se mantuvieron así unos segundos, sin moverse, hasta que Tyson se separó y le miró con algo de molestia…

-Ahí tienes tu beso de agradecimiento- Kai abrió la boca para seguir quejándose, pero fue interrumpido -Te he dicho que callado estas más guapo- repitió en tono frío

-Lo mismo te digo-

-Pero eres tú el que está hablando demasiado y se enfada por cualquier cosa- protestó el menor

-¡Y eres tú el que me hace enfadar!- le reprochó de vuelta, subiendo la voz

-¡No me grites!- ordenó -¡Si no dijeses tantas estupideces y cursilerías, no te haría enfadar!- eso enfureció al bicolor

-¿Estupideces y cursilerías?- casi gritó -¡Vale, así que te parece una estupidez y una cursilería que te diga que te quiero!-

-¡Sí, porque es mentira!- le gritó en respuesta

-¡No es mentira, y no me subas la voz!-

-¡AAH!. ¡ERES ODIOSO, KAI HIWATARI!- gritó a todo pulmón y rojo de rabia

-¡Tú también eres odioso!. ¡No entiendo como me puede gustar un crío tan inmaduro, antipático, testarudo y orgulloso como tú!-

-¡Ah, claro!. ¡Como tú eres tan maduro y simpático!- exclamó con una voz llena de sarcasmo -¡Mister simpatía!-

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!- ordenó al borde de un ataque de nervios

Antes de que Tyson le respondiera, le pasó una mano por el cuello con rapidez y lo atrajo hacia él, callándolo con un beso. Sintió como el peliazul se intentaba alejar, removiéndose con enojo entre sus brazos mientras gimoteaba, para segundos después, sentir como se relajaba y se abrazaba a él, respondiéndole el beso…

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

Si alguien me va a dejar un review, que no lo haga por Log-in, porque la página no lo permite con mis fics

* * *

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

QUIMERA

KARI

RAVEN KINOMIYA

GINNY –FLOR DEL CEREZO-

YASHA

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU

KAILY HIWATARI

KAT IVANOV

PHOENIX

MATY-VIOLETA

HAKURA-BLACK

SAKURA-CHAN

Reviews 126, próxima actualización, 134 reviews

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**


	13. Chapter 13

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

Antes de que Tyson le respondiera, le pasó una mano por el cuello con rapidez y lo atrajo hacia él, callándolo con un beso. Sintió como el peliazul se intentaba alejar, removiéndose con enojo entre sus brazos mientras gimoteaba, para segundos después, sentir como se relajaba y se abrazaba a él, respondiéndole el beso…

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¡Te digo que he escuchado que gritaban el nombre de Kai Hiwatari por aquí!- repitió por enésima vez una chica, mirando entre los árboles del parque –Ha sido por aquí-

-Yo no creo que Kai esté por aquí- discutió la otra, mirando a la primera inquisidoramente –No será que me quieres gastar una broma¿verdad?-

-No, te lo digo enserio- un sonido proveniente de detrás de unos arbustos cercanos le llamó la atención –Oye amiga, no me hagas mucho caso, pero he escuchado algo así como… un gemido- le dijo con duda

-¿Un qué?. ¿Dónde?-

-Por aquí, sígueme- no caminaron ni tres pasos, cuando volvieron a escuchar otro –Es aquí- apartó unos arbustos que estaban justamente a su derecha

La imagen que recibieron las dos chicas las dejó atónitas y paralizadas por la sorpresa, y sus caras se volvieron totalmente rojas…

A unos pasos de ellas, se encontraban nada más y nada menos que sus actores favoritos en una situación algo comprometedora. Ambos estaban sin camiseta, Kai tumbado sobre Tyson, besándole el cuello con desesperación y manoseándole el muslo derecho una y otra vez. Mientras que el peliazul, tenía rodeada la cintura de Kai con sus piernas y enmarañaba los cabellos del mayor entre sus manos, con la misma desesperación que el otro, soltando algún que otro gemido o suspiro…

-Esos son… son… ¡Aaah!- gritó una de ellas emocionada, cuando salió de la sorpresa -¡Son Kai y Tyson!- los señaló, mientras que la otra adolescente aún no salía de la impresión y seguía con la boca abierta -¡Y están sin camiseta!-

Ambos chicos miraron hacia su derecha, asustados, y más ruborizados de lo que ya se encontraban, sintiéndose avergonzados al ver a dos adolescentes detrás de unos arbustos observándoles detenidamente, pero, esas chicas se les hacían muy familiares a ambos…

-¡Sí es cierto que son novios como dicen en la tele!- exclamó emocionada -¿Los has visto?. ¿Los has visto?- le pegó rápidos codazos a su amiga

Kai se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del cuerpo del menor y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Las dos adolescentes se acercaron a ellos a la velocidad de la luz y cada una se abrazó a uno, colgándose del cuello…

-¡Mi favorito es Kai!. ¿Has visto que músculos tiene?- pasó las manos por ambos brazos del bicolor insistentemente, dándoles pequeños apretones

-¿Pero que dices?- replicó la otra -¡Tyson es más fuerte que Kai!- aseguró, aferrando el abrazo al peliazul -¡Y muy guapo!- las chicas comenzaron a discutir sobre cual de los dos era mejor

-Dios, otra vez no- murmuró Kai en tono cansado. Sin cuidado alguno, apartó a la chica que le abrazaba, y volteó a mirar a la otra -¡Tú, suéltale!- ordenó con frialdad, alejando a la chica que abrazaba al peliazul –No seáis pesadas y largaos de aquí-

-Eh, yo os he visto antes. Me suenan vuestras caras- comentó Tyson

El mayor suspiró, él las echaba de ahí y Tyson les sacaba un tema de conversación ¿Es que acaso no le apetecía seguir con lo que habían dejado sin concluir? No, no era momento para pensar esas cosas…

-¡Sííí!. ¡Estuvimos hablando con vosotros hace unos meses, ibais paseando por la calle cogidos de la mano!- exclamó sonriente una de ellas

-Ya recuerdo- murmuró para sí Tyson

-Queremos más autógrafos vuestros, y una foto vuestra sin camiseta- sacó una cámara de fotos digital del bolsillo de su pantalón. Los chicos pasaron saliva de forma sonora

-Tyson, deprisa, ponte la camiseta- ambos las cogieron del suelo y se las pusieron a toda velocidad -¡Y ahora, corre!- lo cogió de la mano y salieron a correr. No iba a permitir que el menor se quedase ahí con esas chifladas

-¡Nooo!. ¡KAII!. ¡TYSOON!- gritaron las dos chicas al unísono y a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de más personas que había en el parque y que al ver a los actores, sin dudarlo salieron corriendo tras ellos, gritándoles por un autógrafo, un beso, o cualquier cosa

-Ka-Kai… tu… camiseta- le dijo jadeante y sin dejar de correr

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tú llevas puesta la mía… y yo la tuya- miró atrás y aceleró un poco el paso, casi adelantando al mayor –Pero eso no importa ahora… ¡Corre Kai, corre!- exclamó

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-Por fiiin- suspiró el peliazul cerrando la puerta y apoyando la espalda en ella –Menos mal que los hemos despistado un par de calles más abajo, no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si nos llegan a seguir hasta aquí-

-Esas niñatas…- masculló enojado –Han tenido que interrumpirnos- se dijo para sí de forma imperceptible dejándose caer sentado en el sofá. Miró hacia arriba al ver que una camiseta se extendía frente a él

-Toma, tu camiseta. ¿Me devuelves la mía?-

-Ah, claro- al instante se puso de pie y se la quitó –Aquí tienes- se la extendió pero el menor no la cogía -¿Tyson?-

-¡Ah! Eeh… em… sí, gracias- se la arrebató y se la puso, sintiéndose algo avergonzado pues se había quedado hipnotizado mirando el torso de Kai. Ambos se sentaron, el uno junto al otro

-Estúpidas niñatas- se volvió a quejar en voz baja, al recordar otra vez lo de hace rato

-No te enfades- pidió de forma calmada. Apoyó la cabeza en las piernas del mayor, sorprendiendo un poco a éste, y dejó escapar un suspiro –Ya deberías de estar acostumbrado a huir de montones de fanáticas emocionadas-

-No, no lo estoy, y creo que nunca lo estaré- posó la mano en la cabeza del menor y la acarició lentamente –No se si es mi imaginación, pero juraría que ahora nos persiguen más que antes-

-No es tu imaginación. Puede que sea porque… a parte de que somos famosos, también les interesa saber cosas sobre la película, y bueno… también está el tema de que tú y yo…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó, pues el menor se había quedado callado

-Bueno… tú sabes… les interesa saber cosas sobre nosotros, sobre nuestro noviazgo, ese que se inventaron los de la prensa- le aclaró

-¿Y no es cierto que somos novios?- preguntó en tono juguetón, acariciándole la mejilla

-… no. Solo somos amigos-

-Pero soy tu mejor amigo- aseguró, algo arrogante –Y al que más quieres¿verdad?- el peliazul rió divertido, pero no respondió –Me tomo eso como un sí-

-¡Oye!- exclamó incorporándose, sin dejar de reír -¡Eres un creído! Lo sabes¿verdad?-

-Sí, creo que ya me los habías comentado antes- sonrió

-Pero no está de más que te lo recuerde- dejó de sonreír al ver que el bicolor se acercaba lentamente a sus labios –K-Kai… deberías dejar de hacer eso- le puso las manos en el pecho para detenerle

-¿El qué?- preguntó deteniéndose a unos centímetros de los labios del otro

-No deberíamos besarnos… so-solo somos amigos, y… y…- antes de que siguiera hablando, Kai se separó y soltó un suspiró pesado

-¿Qué es lo que temes, Tyson?- preguntó con tranquilidad

-Nada- respondió inmediatamente, aunque con nerviosismo –No se porque preguntas eso-

-Yo se que me quieres, no se si tanto como yo a ti, pero se que sientes algo por mí- miró al menor, y éste rápidamente bajó la cabeza –Pero también se que hay algo que no te hace sentirte seguro a mi lado. Cuéntamelo, no quiero quedarme contigo en un punto muerto- alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero al simple toque, Tyson se puso en pie de golpe, como si una mano le hubiese empujado por detrás

Tan solo bastó eso, un simple contacto para que todo su cuerpo reaccionara y la poca seguridad que sentía hacia Kai, se fuera volando bien lejos junto con la confianza que le estaba empezando a tomar. Él no le hacía sentir esa seguridad que había tenido con otros. Tenía miedo de equivocarse, de enamorarse perdidamente de Kai, de entregarle lo mejor de sí y que luego Kai le diese la espalda y se olvidase de él…

Sí, era cierto que Kai había hablado de amor, pero también había hablado de burlase de sus sentimientos. No podía evitar pensar que solo quería jugar con él, y reírse. ¡Y él no iba a permitir eso, ni a él, ni a nadie!. ¡NUNCA!…

No quería que Kai estuviese en su apartamento por más tiempo, le molestaba tenerlo cerca…

-¿Tyson?- se puso frente a él, intrigado por el silencio de éste

-¿Vas a estar aquí mucho rato más?- preguntó con frialdad, sorprendiendo a Kai, ya que se había percatado de la indirecta: Le estaba echando de su apartamento

-Como quieras, me voy- le puso la mano en el mentón y le alzó la cara –Pero por muchas veces que me eches, volveré a buscarte, y lo sabes- Tyson se soltó del agarre y miró a otro lado con el ceño fruncido –Seguiré insistiendo contigo-

-Haz lo que quieras, ven las veces que te de la gana, pero tú y yo nunca seremos algo más que amigos- sentenció con firmeza

-¿Porque no me das una oportunidad, Tyson? Me confundes- confesó -Me permites que te bese, y luego…-

-Nunca funcionaría- aseguró de manera cortante, dándole la espalda

-¿Porque?. ¿En que te basas para asegurar eso?. ¡Yo estoy seguro de que sí funcionaría! Recuerda aquella vez que estuvimos saliendo, aquellas tres semanas que estuvimos juntos-

-Solo estuvimos saliendo para jugar con el otro. Los dos estábamos actuando y fingiendo amarnos. No te puedes basar en eso- habló con serenidad

-Pero… pero…- intentó replicar, aunque ni él mismo sabía que decir

-Mira Kai, no me conoces y no sabes nada de mí, no sabes lo que pienso, lo que siento… No me conoces- repitió

-¡Sí te conozco!- aseguró con firmeza

-No, no me conoces- insistió

-¡Sí te conozco!. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- sin darle tiempo al menor de responder, volvió a hablar –Tu número favorito es el cinco, el color que más te gusta es el azul, te gusta mucho el helado de vainilla, adoras tu trabajo, te encantan los perros pero no tienes ninguno por tu trabajo y porque en éste edificio no los permiten. Eres testarudo, desconfiado, orgulloso, y no es muy recomendable hacerte enfadar- aseguró con una risita nerviosa –Ray y Max son tus amigos de la infancia. A Ray lo conoces desde que tenías seis años, y le tienes mucho aprecio. Él te dio tu primer beso cuando tenías catorce años… ¿Qué más?. ¡Ah sí! Max también es tu amigo de la infancia pero no se cuando lo conociste, ambos compartíais el sueño de ser actores famosos y os pasabais día y noche practicando. El día del casting te escogieron a ti y no a él, y por ese motivo, Max estuvo enfadado contigo una buena temporada. Eeh… ¿Se me olvida algo?- se preguntó –Los tres teníais en común el ser mis fans desde que comencé mi carrera como actor, pero tú dejaste de serlo cuando me conociste en persona. Reconozco que me comporté como un cretino- dijo bajando la voz, casi para sí mismo. Sonrió levemente al ver al menor asentir en silencio, dándole la razón en lo ultimo que había dicho –Y se más cosas de ti, por ejemplo, que no te gusta el café, para beberte uno tienes que echarle…-

-Montones y montones de azúcar- finalizaron ambos al unísono, haciéndolos reír levemente

-También se que has tenido muchos novios, aunque no se cuantos exactamente, y a dos de ellos los mandaste a volar porque eran celosos…-

-Odio a los celosos- interrumpió en tono frío

-Jeje, lo se. En fin, y podría seguir así hasta mañana, pero no creo que necesites que alguien te diga como eres- comentó divertido

-No, no lo necesito- se volteó –Pero¿cómo… como es que tú…?-

-¿Qué como se todo eso?- el peliazul asintió, mirándolo ligeramente sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de escuchar, y más aún viniendo de Kai, un chico que normalmente no era muy hablador y parecía ignorar todo a su alrededor –Je, bueno, algunas cosas me las has dicho tú, otras las se porque te he escuchado cuando hablabas con tus amigos, con Garland en el trabajo, cuando las fans te preguntaban… Siempre me ha interesado saber sobre ti-

-Aja- le volvió a dar la espalda -Pero aún así, el hecho de que tú sepas algo sobre mí no quiere decir que funcionaría. Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común-

-¿Cómo que no?- se acercó y lentamente lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro –A ver, para empezar los dos soñamos con ser los mejores actores del mundo, y aunque ahora estamos trabajando en la misma película, tú eres mi rival y yo soy el tuyo¿cierto?-

-Cierto- coincidió con el otro -Actúas bien, pero yo soy mejor que tú- añadió, sonriendo levemente y recargándose en el pecho del mayor

-Jajajaja... Sí. Pero no lo serás por mucho tiempo. Te volveré a superar- aseguró, con una sonrisa retadora

-Ni en tus sueños- le discutió mientras reía. Giró un poco la cabeza y miró al mayor

-Tiempo al tiempo- le susurró. Lentamente se acercó y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios del peliazul –Continúo. A los dos nos gusta el color azul, el helado de vainilla, también me gustan los perros pero no tengo deseo de tener ninguno. Adoro mi trabajo tanto como tú, amo ser actor, y… he de reconocer que soy igual de orgulloso y testarudo que tú-

-Y un presumido- le recordó. Posó las manos sobre las de Kai y las acarició lentamente

-Jajaja... Sí, lo soy, y no puedo evitarlo-

-Pero me has mentido en una cosa, tu color favorito no es el azul- Kai sonrió de lado. Se notaba que el peliazul había sido fanático suyo tiempo atrás

-Mph, me has pillado. Pero como es el color que a ti te gusta, también será mi favorito- apretó levemente el cuerpo del menor contra él, sintiendo el calor que desprendía -¿Ves? Sí tenemos cosas en común- le susurró contra la piel del cuello, acariciándola con los labios al moverlos para hablar -¿Me das una oportunidad?-

-Yo… no se… Kai...- respondió torpemente, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza

-No seré un novio celoso- aseguró, antes de repartir pequeños besos por su cuello. Retiró el largo cabello azulado a un lado, acomodándolo sobre uno de los hombros, y continuó un camino de besos hacia la nuca

-Es que…- un suspiro se le escapó, e inconscientemente cerró los ojos. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban por tener a Kai tan cerca

-¿Es que qué?- Tyson cogió aire y rápidamente se soltó del abrazo

-¡No puedo!- exclamó, de forma acelerada

-¿No… puedes?- repitió, arqueando una ceja con confusión

-Eso. No puedo- insistió, algo más relajado

-Pero… Tyson…- estaba sorprendido, esperaba cualquier cosa, desde un golpe, hasta un "no" rotundo. Pero le dice que no puede ¿Qué no puede, o que no quiere? Quizá Tyson se había equivocado –Un "no puedo", es muy diferente a un "no quiero"-

-Lo se, no soy tonto- respondió con seriedad

-Lo siento. Es solo que esperaba otra respuesta, eso es todo-

-¿Y que respuesta esperabas, eh?- lo enfrentó y frunció ligeramente el ceño –Un "sí"¿verdad?. ¡El "sí" que te han dicho todos los idiotas con los que has estado!- exclamó, subiendo la voz -¡Pues entérate de una vez!. ¡**No**!-

-No te enfades- pidió. Los cambios de humor de Tyson le volvían loco –Mira, haremos una cosa- le cogió las manos, pero el peliazul rechazó el contacto bruscamente –Déjame mostrarte que te digo la verdad-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó con seriedad

Kai se detuvo a pensar un momento. Aunque tenía bien claro lo que le quería proponer, no sabía como hacerlo para que Tyson digera que sí...

-Acepta salir conmigo-

-No-

-Mph, lo sabía- se dijo –Pues entonces, un mes-

-¿Un qué?- casi gritó, arqueando las cejas de la impresión. Con lo último dicho, Kai le había demostrado descaradamente que sí lo quería solamente para un tiempo, para divertirse, como siempre había sospechado –Un mes- repitió, a lo que el mayor simplemente asintió con la cabeza -¡Un mes!- frunció el ceño, y su respiración se fue volviendo más agitada a medida que el enojo crecía en él -¡Claro, con ese tiempo ya es más que suficiente para ti!. ¡Para sacarme todo el provecho que tú quieras!. ¿No es así?- casi gritó con sarcasmo, apretando los puños hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos -¡No voy a caer en tu juego!- sentenció

-¿Qué juego? Solo te pido que estés un mes conmigo para que puedas probar lo que digo, para que confíes en mí. Es… como un mes de prueba-

-No-

-¿Tres semanas?- pregunto dubitativo

-Eso es mucho tiempo- respondió, mantenido la seriedad de momentos antes

Kai sonrió ante la respuesta, ya que esta vez no había recibido una negativa. Entonces, solo era cuestión de regatear un poco y convencerlo. De nuevo sonrío, esta vez interiormente y con malicia, con la firme intención de lograr su objetivo a como diese lugar…

-Ese es el tiempo que estuvimos saliendo la otra vez- comentó -¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Es mucho tiempo- insistió, ignorando lo anterior dicho por Kai, y esquivándole la mirada

-Bueno, dos semanas- Tyson alzó la mirada y lo observó fijamente por unos segundos

-Tres días-

-¿¡Tres días!?- casi gritó, alzando las cejas por la sorpresa -¡Eso es muy poco!- se quejó con molestia. Quizá no sería tan fácil convencerlo después de todo

-Para mí es suficiente, incluso me sobra-

-Diez días-

-Cinco días-

-Siete días-

-Seis días-

El mayor frunció el ceño y los labios, no le iba a dejar a Tyson salirse con la suya. No, esta vez no

-Siete días- insistió –¡Una semana!- sentenció. El peliazul no respondió, tan solo le miró con seriedad, pero Kai pudo ver la respuesta en los ojos zafiro -¡Me encanta regatear contigo!- exclamó, con una sonrisa satisfecha y victoriosa. Le puso las manos en las mejillas y le dio un sonoro y rápido beso en los labios

-Aún no he respondido nada-

-Lo se, pero tu mirada sí-

El peliazul bajó la vista inmediatamente al escuchar eso, sintiéndose algo intimidado ¿Tan transparente se había vuelto ante Kai? Ya ni siquiera podía fingir en condiciones con él, aunque se lo propusiera. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cansado y volvió a alzar la mirada…

-Solo siete días- casi murmuró, con frialdad. El mayor le abrazó, para inmediatamente unir sus labios, pero Tyson se separó –Pero…- continuó hablando en el mismo tono de voz

-¿Pero?- inesperadamente, dejó escapar un gemido ahogado de sorpresa y se inclinó levemente hacia delante al sentir la mano del peliazul posada en su entrepierna para después apretar el agarre con algo de brusquedad

-Pero como te descubra con otro…- comenzó a hablar de forma calmada. Apretó un poco más el agarre y miró al mayor directamente a los ojos, atravesándolo con la mirada –… olvídate del pequeño Kai, porque te juro que no lo podrás volver a utilizar- el bicolor pasó saliva de forma dolorosa y tosió un par de veces, soltó el abrazo y retiró la mano del peliazul de sí todo lo que pudo. Tyson le daba miedo cuando se comportaba así

-N-no, yoo… te lo prometo, Tyson- se separó un par de pasos, por si al menor se le ocurría hacer lo anterior de nuevo –Creí que no eras celoso-

-Y no lo soy. Pero no me gusta que me vean la cara de idiota y que me engañen- lo miró con frialdad

-¡No quiero engañarte!- aseguró ¿Porque demonios ese crío tenía que ser tan desconfiado?. ¿Es que le era tan difícil entender que estaba estúpidamente enamorado de él? Aunque recordando brevemente la vida que había llevado hasta ahora, comprendía un poco el comportamiento desconfiado de Tyson –Pero tampoco quiero que tú me engañes a mí- frunció el ceño –No soporto a ese Brooklyn-

-Y yo no soporto a los celosos. Y tú me habías prometido no serlo hace un instante-

-Ya lo se, pero es que… ¿Porque tú sí puedes desconfiar de mí, y yo de ti no?- preguntó sin intentar ocultar su molestia -¿Quién me asegura que tú no te iras con otros a mis espaldas?-

-Nadie- respondió con calma –Pero… si no te fías de mí, podemos olvidarnos de esa semana, por mí no hay problema- comentó, encogiéndose de hombros –Podemos seguir con nuestra bella amistad-

En ese momento, Tyson hizo algo que no hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo, sonrió con inocencia. Eso puso a Kai alerta, cuando el menor sonreía así, solo quería decir dos cosas. Una: Que estaba muy, pero que muy enfadado. O dos: Que se le había ocurrido una jugarreta para hacerle a él. Pero fuese la opción que fuese, estaba en problemas. Lo mejor sería calmarlo rápidamente…

-Tyson, no te enfades¿vale? Esta bien, no seré celoso y me fiaré de ti- le acarició la mejilla, pero Tyson no se inmutó ante lo dicho -¡Ah sí! Y no te seré infiel- finalizó

Escuchar eso, hizo que el menor se relajara casi de inmediato…

-… ¿me puedo fiar de ti?-

-Sí- se acercó, invadiendo el espacio personal del otro

-… de acuerdo- respondió, después de unos segundos de silencio. En ese momento, el timbre sonó dejándole con la palabra en la boca -¿Quién es?- preguntó sin moverse de su lugar

-¡Somos tus amiguitos del almaaa!- exclamó Ray con diversión, mientras se escuchaba la risa del rubio

-¿Qué queréis?- escuchó a sus amigos reír a carcajadas, eso no le indicaba nada bueno -¡Venís a molestarme, no os abriré!- sentenció

-¿Nosotros?. ¡Noo, para nada!- habló de nuevo Ray, con una inocencia muy mal disimulada. Hubo un largo momento de silencio

-Bien, ya se han ido- dijo el peliazul al no escuchar más las voces de sus amigos. Suspiró –Confío en ti, Kai- el bicolor sonrió levemente

-Bien. Y yo en ti- se inclinó y le besó con suavidad, rozándole los labios con lentos movimientos

Ambos escucharon un ruido que les llamó la atención, se separaron y al mirar hacia el sofá, casi se caen de espaldas al ver ahí sentados a Ray y Max, observándoles con atención mientras comían palomitas de un pequeño cuenco que el rubio tenía en la mano…

-¿Qué demonios hacéis ahí?- exigió saber Tyson, molesto -¿Cómo habéis entrado?- se acercó a ellos

-Con esto- respondió un sonriente Ray, sacando una llave de un bolsillo de su pantalón y mostrándosela al peliazul –Podéis seguir con lo que hacíais. Esto es igual que ver una película en el cine, pero gratis- él y Max rieron

-¡Largaos!- ordenó, arrebatándole la llave al chino con un rápido movimiento

-¡Oye, esa es nuestra llave!- se quejó Max, refiriéndose a él y a Ray

-**Era** vuestra llave- le corrigió

-¡Devuélvenosla!- le puso cara de puchero, sabiendo que con esa táctica siempre convencía a Tyson, pero esta vez no funcionó

-No, ya no os hará falta-

-¿Se la vas a dar a tu Kaicito?- preguntó Ray en tono pícaro

-¿A Kai?- miró al mencionado unos segundos –No- se guardó la llave en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón

-¡Ejem! Creo que yo ya me voy- comentó el bicolor

-¿Te vas?- preguntó Tyson de forma precipitada -¡No, espera, Ray y Max ya se iban!. ¿No es así?- los volteó a ver, indicándoles disimuladamente con la mirada que se fueran

-No. Nos quedamos aquí- contestaron al unísono y con total tranquilidad

-¡Os vais ya!- masculló con los dientes apretados –Andando- señaló la puerta en un movimiento de cabeza

-¡Nop!- volvieron a responder los otros, esta vez riendo levemente

-¡Marchaos!- les gritó, sin molestarse en disimular

-¿Para qué?. ¿Para que puedas estar a solas con tu amorcito **Kai**?-

-¡No!- respondió con una vena palpitante en la sien

-Tranquilo Tyson, me voy- le dijo el bicolor –He quedado con Tala y Bryan, y llego tarde-

-Ooh, de acuerdo- se acercó y lo abrazó, sorprendiendo al mayor –Recuerda mi advertencia- le murmuró al oído –Así que pórtate bien, y se un buen chico-

-Y tú también- le contestó del mismo modo

El bicolor se separó y le dio un ligero beso de despedida, pero el menor quería algo más que un simple beso. Afirmó el abrazo impidiéndole a Kai separarse, y envolvió los labios del otro con los suyos, abriéndose paso de inmediato en la boca del mayor con la ayuda de su lengua, que con impaciencia, exploró cada rincón…

-Oye Tyson- le llamó Ray riendo levemente, con toda la intención de molestar -¿Cuándo termines de besarte con Kai, nos toca a nosotros?- le preguntó, refiriéndose a él y al peliazul

Tyson se separó de golpe del bicolor, se había olvidado de que sus amigos estaban ahí. Gruñó por lo bajo, deseando matar a sus amigos, y después matarse él por haberles dejado una llave de su apartamento…

Soltando un suspiro resignado miró al mayor, intentando relajarse. Posó sus labios con suavidad sobre los del bicolor y se mantuvo así unos segundos, sintiendo el calor de los labios de Kai, y disfrutando las sensaciones que le recorrían con ese simple contacto. Se separó de él completamente y le despidió con una leve sonrisa…

-Adiós-

-Nos vemos- le respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa –Adiós chicos-

-Adiós, Kaicito- respondieron Ray y Max a la misma vez, intentando aguantarse las ganas de reír

Los tres siguieron con la vista al bicolor hasta que salió de allí, pero en especial un par de ojos zafiro que le miraban fijamente, medio hipnotizados…

Cuando la puerta se cerró, todo quedó en absoluto silencio un instante, hasta que finalmente, Tyson se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a sus amigos con una fiera mirada asesina y los puños apretados por el coraje…

-¿Satisfechos?- casi gritó -¡Kai se ha ido por vuestra culpa!- se sentó entre los dos con cara de fastidio -¿Porque demonios habéis hecho eso?. ¡Nos habéis interrumpido!. ¿Y vosotros os llamáis amigos?. ¡Vaya amigos!. ¡Teniéndoos a vosotros, no necesito enemigos!. ¿Y quien os creéis que sois para llamarle "Kaicito"?. ¡Solamente yo puedo llamarlo así, y nadie más!…-

-Eem… Tyson, cuando te desahogues y termines de ponernos de mil colores, podemos hablar- comentó Ray con calma

-Lo siento. Pe-pero es que… ¡Aaah!- gritó encorajado -¿Porque me habéis interrumpido?. ¡Os dije que no lo hicierais!- se quejó

-Era parte de nuestro plan- le recordó Ray –Tú nos dijiste hace tiempo, exactamente cuando comenzaste todo tu jueguecito con Kai, que si te veíamos con él, interrumpiésemos lo que estuvieseis haciendo, y por eso nos diste la llave de tu apartamento, para facilitarnos las cosas-

FLASH BACK… …

-Chicos- llamó el peliazul a sus amigos, extendiéndoles una llave y mirándoles de forma suplicante –Tomad-

-¿De que es esta llave, Tyson?- preguntó Max con curiosidad, cogiéndola de las manos de su amigo

-Es una copia de la llave de mi apartamento-

-¿Y porque nos la das?- curioseó Ray

-Veréis, es que últimamente ese Kai se ha puesto más pesado de lo normal, y no para de molestarme a todas horas. Necesito vuestra ayuda-

-Tú dirás- volvió a hablar el moreno, sintiendose interesado por la propuesta

-Quedaos con ella, y cada vez que vengáis a verme abrid directamente con la llave, no toquéis la puerta. Entrad sin hacer ruido y si veis que estoy con Kai, interrumpid lo que sea que estemos haciendo-

-¿Y eso?- preguntaron los otros

-Uuf… Es que ahora le ha dado por ir de aprovechado y no para de besarme a todas horas. Hay momentos en los que me cuesta trabajo echarlo de aquí, es un tipo muy pesado. ¿Es que no tiene apartamento propio, o qué?- preguntó molesto -¡Odio que me bese!- refunfuñó, pasándose el dorso del puño por los labios con una mueca de asco en su cara -¡Ni siquiera sabe hacerlo!- aseguró, frunciendo las cejas -¡Y por si fuera poco, cuando me besa me deja un gusto horrible a tabaco en la boca!-

-Vale, será un placer ayudarte, amigo- dijo el chino, a lo que el rubio asintió en un movimiento de cabeza

FIN FLASH BACK… …

-Y hablando de llave¿nos la devuelves?-

-Ni hablar, Max. Ya no necesitareis **mi** llave- se cruzó de brazos –Ahora quiero la verdad¿porque habéis venido?- preguntó con seriedad, sabiendo que lo anterior había sido una mala excusa

-Esta bien… Es que no podíamos aguantar la curiosidad- habló el rubio de nuevo –Cuando estabas saliendo con Brooklyn, siempre nos lo contabas todo y nos mantenías informados de los detalles. Pero desde que sales con Kai, no sueltas prenda- se explicó con un mohín de disgusto

-¡Oye!. ¡No estoy obligado a contaros todo lo que hago, y menos cuando salgo con alguien!. ¡Eso es privado!-

-¿Qué es eso de, confío en ti?- preguntó Ray, ignorando todo lo dicho por Tyson

-¿Que qué?-

-Es lo que le has dicho a Kai- cogió las manos del peliazul entre las suyas y lo miró seriamente a los ojos –Confío en ti, Kai. Y después…- se acercó lentamente a los labios del menor, entrecerrando los ojos

Tyson se quedó estático al ver los labios de su amigo tan cerca de los suyos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y giró la cara a un lado con rapidez…

-¡Ray, no seas idiota!- le gritó ruborizado, separándose bruscamente del moreno al ponerse de pie y alejarse unos pasos. Ray y Max rieron a carcajadas

-Tranquilo Tyson, solo jugaba- lo miró con diversión

-¡Bonito juego!- exclamó sarcástico -¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- ordenó

-Jajajaja… Tyson, no te iba a besar- aseguró sin dejar de reír

-Es que a Ray también le interesa ser actor y esta practicando- se explicó el rubio intentando calmar su risa

-¡Pues bésale a él!- exclamó el peliazul, señalando a Max y sintiendo sus mejillas más acaloradas que antes

-Vale, vale, ya no lo haré más- se levantó y se acercó al menor, pero éste se retiró nervioso –Jaja, no te asustes. Ya sabes lo que pienso de ti, me pareces atractivo pero no te veo como algo más que mi amigo de la infancia. Lo mismo que pienso de Max- se sentó en el sofá tranquilamente, en el lugar que ocupaba antes –Siéntate, queremos preguntarte algo-

A Tyson no le sorprendió lo que había dicho Ray, ya se lo había escuchado una que otra vez, pero nunca antes Ray habían intentado besarle después del beso que se dieron siendo unos críos, ni siquiera en broma…

Suspiró hondo calmándose un poco, y se sentó entre sus amigos…

-¿Qué queréis saber?-

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Kai?- pregunto el rubio, sin rodeos

-¡Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia!- protestó

-Te ha pasado algo que no quieres que sepamos- aseguró el chino con tranquilidad

-No ha pasado nada. Solo hemos ido a patinar sobre hielo, me he caído un millón de veces, y Kai me ha enseñado-

-¿Y porque has permitido que Kai meta la mano en el bolsillo trasero de tu pantalón mientras ibais caminando por la calle?- preguntó con inocencia –Tú también ibas muy abrazadito a él. Y hace un momento… lo besabas de una manera que parecía que te lo quisieras comer, jajaja…- Tyson desvió la mirada, intentando evitar sonrojarse

-No se de lo que hablas-

-Jajajaja… Estas coladito por Kai-

-¡No!-

-¿Y porque te ha enfurecido que interrumpiésemos las veces que os habéis besado, o que habéis intentado hacerlo?-

-Mph- cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Se estaba empezando a molestar con las tonterías de sus amigos

-¿Qué era eso de "confío en ti"?- preguntó Max, con bastante interés en su voz. El peliazul suspiró resignado

-… Kai y yo… Eem… Kai es mi… novio- habló con torpeza –Eeh, bueno, creo que se le puede llamar así- añadió rápidamente, con duda

-¿EN SERIO?- gritaron sorprendidos los otros, al unísono

-Sí- susurró, mirando fijamente al frente

-¿Desde cuando?- preguntó Ray de inmediato

-¡Oye, eso no es justo, no lo sabíamos!- se quejó Max

-Es que ha sido ahora mismo, cuando…-

-¿Es lo que hemos interrumpido?- Tyson asintió a la pregunta del chino -¿Porque has dicho que crees que se le puede llamar así?-

-Porquee… solo vamos a salir siete días- se explicó, con voz neutra

-¡Por Dios, Tyson!- exclamó el moreno con enfado -¡Cada vez me sorprenden más las estupideces que tú y Kai hacéis!. ¡Un trato para retirarse de ser actor, y ahora esto!. ¿Y después qué?- preguntó exasperado, agitando los brazos -¿Los dos os vais a lanzar por un acantilado y vais a apostar a ver quien sobrevive de los dos?- finalizó con sarcasmo

-¡No es una estupidez!- replicó el peliazul, con molestia

-Nooo- negó, sin dejar de lado el sarcasmo -¿Y que es, según tú?- lo miró inquisidoramente

-Es… unaa… u-una medida de seguridad- inmediatamente, Ray y Max empezaron a reír con fuertes carcajadas que retumbaban por toda la sala. Tyson se sintió molesto, un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha, y apretó los dientes -¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ!- gritó furioso, pero los otros no dejaban de reír, y eso le hizo gruñir

-Es que eres muy gracioso, amigo- habló por fin Max, riendo levemente mientras se secaba unas lagrimas que se le habían escapado por las carcajadas anteriores

-¡No le veo lo divertido!- se quejó, rojo de rabia

-Es que se nota claramente que estás loco por Kai, Tyson- aseguró Ray

-¡No estoy loco por nadie, y menos por Kai!- se cruzó de brazos y se removió inquieto en el sofá –No… ¡No lo estoy!- sentenció, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza, corroborando lo que acababa de decir -¡Que le haya besado no quiere decir nada!- bufó de forma sonora

-¿A quien quieres convencer, a ti, o a nosotros?- le preguntó tranquilamente el moreno

-……-

Max y Ray miraron por un momento a su amigo peliazul, hasta que lo vieron suspirar y bajar la cabeza. Se le veía algo decaído. Ambos se miraron a los ojos al mismo tiempo de manera cómplice y se sonrieron levemente, para después volver a mirar a Tyson…

-Tyson¿que piensas de Kai?- pregunto el rubio –Y habla con la verdad- pidió

-¿Que pienso, de qué?- preguntó con seriedad, pero con curiosidad por la pregunta

-¿Te parece atractivo, simpático, divertido…?. ¿O te parece feo, tonto, aburrido…?- continuó preguntando el moreno -¿Qué piensas de Kai?- repitió con simpleza

-Es… Kai es…- calló un momento, dejando a los otros dos expectantes por la respuesta que daría. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en sus labios –Sí, es atractivo- se sonrojó levemente al pensar en el mencionado

-¿Y ya está?. ¿Solo atractivo?- preguntó el rubio con confusión –Vamos Tyson, Kai es algo más a parte de atractivo- aseguró en tono evidente

-Y también es…- continuó hablando el peliazul -Es atento conmigo, cariñoso…- de nuevo se quedó callado y bajó la mirada

Ray y Max se volvieron a mirar del mismo modo cómplice de hace unos momentos, ambos querían sacarle información a Tyson, pero les estaba costando lo suyo ya que su amigo ese día se resistía a hablar…

El rubio le hizo a Ray un gesto con la mirada, indicándole que fuese él quien empezase a hablar…

-¿Te gusta Kai?- le preguntó sin rodeos -Bueno, esa no es la pregunta correcta, es evidente que sí- rió levemente -¿Estas enamorado de él?-

-… me gusta bastante…- murmuró algo distraído, pues su cabeza solo estaba ocupada por Kai

-Mucho- le corrigió Max, riendo levemente

Tyson alzó la mirada repentinamente, al percatarse de las cosas que estaba diciendo del bicolor. Se sintió inquieto al responderse mentalmente la última pregunta que le acababa de hacer Ray. Eso no era nada bueno¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco?. ¡Él no podía hacer algo tan estúpido!. Volteó a ver a Max y luego a Ray, para finalmente, volver la mirada al frente, mientras reía nervioso…

-Pero, so-solo es una atracción física ¡Sí, eso es! No os vayáis a pensar que me he enamorado de él, jeje- movió los dedos de las manos con nerviosismo y tragó duro. Mientras que sus amigos, se quedaron observándolo de forma interrogante –No… no puedo negar que físicamente está muy bien. Es… muy guapo- sonrió tontamente –Pe-pero eso no significa nada. No me gustan sus besos… ni sus caricias… ni la forma en que me mira y me sonríe, ni… ni cuando me abraza… jejeje… No me gusta- negó con la cabeza, y añadió para sí mismo -Solo es eso, una tonta atracción física- bajó la mirada

Los amigos del peliazul estaban más desconcertados que nunca. Solo sabían que había algo que estaba claro ahí: Tyson estaba enamorado de Kai. Ambos conocían a la perfección la tonta sonrisa de enamorado del peliazul. Pero no entendían porque su amigo decía esas cosas tan extrañas. Era como si se estuviese intentando convencer a sí mismo de que no ama a Kai, como si rechazara la verdad…

Algo no andaba bien, normalmente cuando a Tyson le gustaba un chico no se comportaba así, ni decía esas cosas. Se lanzaba a por ese chico y no paraba hasta ganárselo y poder estar con él, pero con Kai, su comportamiento era totalmente diferente…

-Tyson- le llamó el moreno con voz suave, pasándole un brazo por los hombros -¿Qué es lo que está mal?. ¿Qué es lo que te retiene?- preguntó con preocupación –Cuando un chico te gusta, no actúas así-

-……-

-Quizá te podamos ayudar- comentó Max

El peliazul se aclaró la garganta, pero no alzó la mirada, y después de un silencio que a sus amigos les pareció eterno, habló casi en voz baja, como si quisiera que nadie se enterara de lo que iba a decir…

-… ve-veréis, es que… me cuesta aceptar el hecho de que él realmente me ame después de todas las cosas que le he hecho- sin darse cuenta, subió el tono de voz -¿Porque iba a elegirme a mí con todos los novios y amantes que ha tenido? No tiene sentido ¿Porque yo? Yo no le he ofrecido nada bueno, nunca lo he hecho- suspiró de forma pesada –Yo… tengo miedo- confesó. Abrió la boca para continuar hablando, pero la voz no le salió, así que la volvió a cerrar

El moreno dejó escapar un corto suspiro, sabía que eso terminaría pasando, que tarde o temprano Tyson se fijaría en Kai y acabaría pasándolo mal. Era algo predecible. Sabía que ese dichoso juego no le traería nada bueno a su amigo. Lo mejor sería intentar animarlo…

-Amigo, si Kai no te amase no habría aguantado todas las cosas que le hiciste este tiempo- aseguró, hablándole con voz sedosa

-Sí, dicen que por amor se hacen grandes cosas, y Kai aguantó lo que le hacías por eso-

-Por venganza también se hacen grandes cosas, Max- comentó Tyson con seriedad, mirándolo de soslayo

-¿Insinúas que Kai te ha aguantado todo por venganza?- aseguró, ligeramente sorprendido

-N-no… ¡No lo se!. ¡Estoy confundido!- exclamó con nerviosismo -¿No os parece extraño que Kai cambie su estilo de vida por mí?. ¿Precisamente por mí, la persona que seguramente se lo ha hecho pasar peor en toda su vida?- preguntó algo exaltado -¡No tiene sentido!. ¡Yo creo que… creo que lo hace por la fama!- sus amigos le miraron interrogantes -¡No os podéis imaginar como ha crecido nuestra fama desde que se anunció por primera vez en televisión que somos pareja!. ¡Antes solamente teníamos fanáticas, pero ahora también tenemos fanáticos!. ¡Todos esto es muy extraño, y…!- cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando relajarse –Yo… yo… ¡No quiero pasar a ser otro de los amantes de Kai!. ¡No quiero ser otro más!. ¡No quiero que me deje y que se olvide de mí!. ¡Que ya no sea importante para él!-

-Tranquilo Tyson- el rubio también le pasó el brazo por los hombros –Si Kai te hace algo malo, nosotros nos encargaremos de él-

-Tendría que haberos hecho caso y haberme olvidado de ese estúpido juego- abrió los ojos lentamente –Tenía que haberme olvidado de esa tonta venganza, haberme olvidado de Kai… Soy un idiota-

-Amas a Kai¿no es así?- habló Ray, después de unos segundos de silencio

-… sí- susurró en respuesta, dándose por vencido en sus intentos por negarse la realidad –Pero no le digáis nada, por favor. Yo lo haré… cuando me sienta preparado, cuando me sienta seguro a su lado-

-Tyson, estoy seguro de que él te ama. Además… te lo ha dicho. Solo no tardes mucho en decírselo, o al menos en demostrárselo, antes de que piense que no tiene posibilidad contigo y se aparte de ti- Tyson no dijo nada –Ya sabemos que para esos temas no eres de muchas palabras, pero al menos, todos tus novios han escuchado un "te quiero" de tu parte-

El peliazul siguió sin hablar, pero se maldecía mentalmente por no haber hecho caso de las advertencias de sus amigos. Era cierto que Kai le había dicho que le ama muchas veces, tantas, que ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero solo eran eso… palabras. Y esas dos palabras, viniendo de Kai no importaban mucho, ya que se las había dicho a montones de chicos. Para Kai, decir: "Te amo", era igual que decir: "Buenos días"…

A él no le importaban las palabras, le importaban los actos. ¿Qué importancia tenía que Kai le dijese mil veces que le ama, si en realidad no siente eso?…

Habían pasado tantas cosas, que le costaba creer en Kai. Recordó brevemente esa mañana que escuchó a Tala y Kai hablar de él en la cocina de su apartamento, sobre ese… **Plan** **A** que tenían reservado para él: Burlarse de sus sentimientos y quitarle su puesto en la película. Más específicamente, lograr que dejara de ser actor…

¡Maldita la hora en la que pensó en vengarse de Kai! Al principio pensó que sería algo divertido, y no podía negar que hubo momentos en los que sí lo fue: cuando a él no le afectaba, cuando podía burlarse de Kai sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento, cuando sus besos no le hacían sentir absolutamente nada, cuando lo odiaba… La regla número uno, era no enamorarse de Kai. Pensó que eso no ocurriría nunca, ya que lo detestaba como a nadie, pero le salió mal, y ahora el juego se había vuelto contra él…

¿¡Cuándo demonios se había enamorado de ese odioso de Kai!?. ¡El muy idiota al final había conseguido su propósito!. No, el idiota era él por haberse dejado enredar por Kai ¡Idiota, y mil veces idiota!. ¿Y ahora que iba a pasar en esa semana?. ¿Kai le iba a engañar?. ¿Se iba a burlar de él?. ¿Él se iba a enamorar más estúpidamente de Kai?… ¿Que iba a salir de todo eso?…

¡Maldición!. ¡No podía haber echado a Tala y a Kai de su apartamento cuando escuchó lo que planeaban hacer con él!. ¡Nooo!. ¡Tuvo que pensar una estúpida venganza para dejarle en claro al memo de Kai y a su amigo el regala anillos, que nadie se burla de él, y que si lo hace, se arrepiente toda su vida!…

Ray y Max observaban con curiosidad el perfil de su amigo, por momentos el rostro del peliazul se veía serio, luego enojado, después relajado, para luego tornarse a uno furioso… ¿En que estaría pensando?…

-¡Anímate, Tyson!- exclamó Max, con felicidad repentina en su voz y palmeándole la espalda, provocando que Tyson se estremeciese por el susto –¡Vamos a ese salón de videojuegos que tanto nos gusta!- propuso para animarle, y sabía que lo acabaría logrando –No te puedes negar, es nuestro lugar favorito- el peliazul sonrió, y olvidándose de todo lo que tenía en mente, se puso de pie

-¡Sí, vamos!- los otros dos también se pusieron de pie -¿Os hace una carrera de coches?- sonrió ampliamente

-Sí, pero no te lo pondremos fácil- aseguró Ray, mientras salían de ahí –Vas a perder-

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

En el próximo capitulo sabréis lo que piensan Bryan y Tala de todo esto. Supongo que sospecháis lo que dirán, o harán.

¿Recordáis que hubo un "KAI vs TYSON" en capítulos anteriores? Bueno, pues próximamente habrá un "TALA vs TYSON". Recordad que esos dos también se traen ganas (y de las malas) ¿Quién ganará?. ¿Tala o Tyson? Haced vuestras apuestas, jajaja... ¡Dios, que mala soy!

* * *

Una pregunta. Estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic, y quería saber… ¿Qué os gustaría más, un KaixTyson o un TysonxKai? A mi sinceramente me gusta de las dos maneras, siempre y cuando esos dos estén juntos, jejeje...

* * *

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

Si alguien me va a dejar un review, que no lo haga por Log-in, porque la página no lo permite con mis fics

* * *

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

KAT IVANOV

GINNY -FLOR DEL CEREZO-

KARI HIWATARI

MATY-VIOLETA

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU

KAILY HIWATARI

HARUKO FLCL

OKAMI REIKO

SENSHI y YAMI HISAKI

PHOENIX

QUIMERA

HAKURA-BLACK

SAKURA-CHAN

Reviews 140, próxima actualización, 149 reviews

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**


	14. Chapter 14

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-¡Sí, vamos!- los otros dos también se pusieron de pie -¿Os hace una carrera de coches?- sonrió ampliamente

-Sí, pero no te lo pondremos fácil- aseguró Ray, mientras salían de ahí –Vas a perder-

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-Tierra, trágame- deseó el pelirrojo en voz alta, después de haber escuchado el relato de Kai

-Jajajaja… Eso es algo muy estúpido, Kai- reía Bryan, sentado en el sofá junto a Tala –Pero me gusta, apuesto a que metes la pata en esta semana y lo echas todo a perder- observó al bicolor a unos pasos de ellos, el cual miraba por la ventana

-No te rías- ordeno, volteándolo a ver, para después pasar la mirada hacia Tala –Y tú, quita esa cara de pasmado. Por eso no os quería contar nada- se quejó, volviendo a mirar por la ventana

-Sí, pero el estar dos horas insistiéndote para que nos cuentes porque venías tan sonriente, ha merecido la pena, jajajaja…- volvió a reír a carcajadas. Tala por fin salió de la sorpresa y miró a Kai con seriedad

-Eso de salir con el actorcillo durante siete días¿es enserio?- preguntó con incredulidad

-¿De que te sorprendes, Tala?- preguntó el pelilavanda, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y acercándolo a él –El amor le ha vuelto medio idiota- dijo con total tranquilidad, y tono evidente, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del bicolor. Curvó los labios hacia arriba, con malicia, y continuó molestando a Kai, lo cierto es que disfrutaba haciéndolo –Él ya era idiota antes de conocer a Tyson, y para rematar, se volvió más idiota al conocerlo. Lo repito, el amor le ha vuelto medio idiota-

-¡BRYAN!- gritó Kai enfurecido, sintiendo ganas de saltarle encima y golpearlo

-Kai¿qué pasará después de esa semana?- siguió preguntando el pelirrojo, sin abandonar esa mirada y ese tono serio -¿Vais a seguir como siempre, a ver quien se venga antes de quien?- preguntó con un ligero tono de sarcasmo. Al bicolor se le pasó el enojo al escuchar la primera pregunta, y su rostro se volvió pensativo

-… no se que pasará después- confesó, tras unos segundos de silencio

-Kai, yo no me fiaría de Tyson- comentó Tala, con preocupación –Ese niño es peor que el mismísimo demonio-

-No hables así de él- ordenó el bicolor, frunciendo el ceño

-¡Solo me preocupo por ti, Kai! No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo de hace unos meses-

-No volverá a pasar- aseguró, con frialdad en su voz

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?. ¿Cómo sabes que el actorcillo no se va a burlar de ti como ha hecho siempre?. ¿Cómo sabes que no está actuando, y que luego no se reirá de ti a tus espaldas?. ¿Cómo sabes que te ama?. ¿Acaso te lo ha dicho alguna vez?- Kai abrió la boca al instante para responder, pero fue interrumpido –Exceptuando esa vez que estuvisteis saliendo para jugar con el otro. ¿Te lo ha dicho alguna vez con sinceridad?. ¿Sin burla, o sin sarcasmo en su voz?- el bicolor bajó la cabeza con seriedad en su rostro, y no respondió –Mn, lo que sospechaba- se cruzó de brazos, reprendiendo a su amigo con la mirada, aunque éste tuviese la mirada puesta en el suelo –Bueno¿te ha dicho un simple "te quiero"?-

-No, pero…-

-¿Alguna vez te ha dicho algo bonito, algún piropo?- interrumpió

-Pues no, pero…-

-¿Alguna vez ha elogiado algo que has hecho?- el bicolor sonrió ante la pregunta, y alzó la cabeza

-Sí. Le gusta como cocino- contestó con satisfacción –Dice que cocino muy bien-

-Vaya cosa- murmuró Bryan, rulando la mirada

-Y-y… me dijo que actúo bien… y también…-

Kai paseó la mirada por el apartamento con nerviosismo y duda, rebuscando en su mente desesperadamente algún recuerdo, algún elogio que Tyson le hubiese hecho, alguna vez que le hubiese dicho algún piropo, un "te amo" sincero, o un miserable "te quiero", pero no encontró nada de eso, no de una forma sincera de parte del peliazul…

Se sintió enormemente frustrado por los resultados de su búsqueda, pero no dejó que sus amigos lo notaran. Alzó la cabeza con altanería y los miró con esa arrogancia que solía tener tiempo atrás…

-¡Además, no necesito que me diga esas dos palabras tan absurdas!. ¡No es necesario!. ¡Yo se que él me quiere por algo más que mi fama! .¡Se que me quiere!- aseguró, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

-Ya estoy harto de todo esto- se dijo Tala, soltándose del abrazo de su novio y poniéndose de pie. Miró al bicolor con enfado, reprendiéndolo con la mirada, como si de un niño se tratase -¡Kai, escúchame bien, porque solo te lo diré una vez!- le dijo en tono autoritario, levantando el dedo índice –¡Tyson no te quiere!. ¡No te quiere!. ¡No siente nada por ti!. ¡Ese crío no tiene escrúpulos, y solamente te quiere para su diversión!. ¡Eres su juguete, y tú como idiota se lo estás permitiendo y te estás dejando pisotear!- el bicolor desvió la mirada, intentando ignorar lo que su amigo le decía

-Tala- le llamó Bryan con seriedad, reprendiendo a su novio de forma disimulada por las palabras y el tono empleado

-¡No!. ¡Alguien tiene que abrirle los ojos a Kai!-

-Tala, siéntate- ordenó el pelilavanda. El pelirrojo bufó de forma bastante sonora y se cruzó de brazos mientras se dejaba caer sentado en su anterior lugar

-¡No es cierto!- le discutió, después de un silencio incomodo -¡Yo se que me quiere!. ¡Lo se!- llevó la mirada a sus amigos -¡Él no es como los demás!- aseguró con firmeza

-¿Y que tiene de diferente y especial tu querido actorcillo?- preguntó Tala, con desgano

-Todo- respondió de inmediato, dejando de lado esa mirada arrogante para pasar a una medio embobada, y una sonrisa ensoñadora –Quiero… quiero que sea el último, que nadie ocupe su lugar- confesó –No necesito que me diga esas dos palabras, no me importa si no lo ha hecho, o si no lo hace nunca. Todos me lo han dicho, pero solo estaban conmigo por mi fama y dinero. ¡Todos eran una panda de materialistas!-

-¡Ja! Unos materialistas que te divirtieron durante muchas noches- comentó Bryan, con diversión.

El bicolor desvió la mirada una vez más, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo al recordarlo todo…

-No me lo recuerdes- ordenó con seriedad, tornando su rostro ceñudo

-Más le vale a ese actorcillo no pasarse de listo, o esta vez sí lo mato- amenazó el pelirrojo, con una mirada asesina puesta hacia la nada

-Tala, ya se que quieres matar a Tyson, y que ese es tu sueño frustrado, pero deja a Kai tranquilo, ya es mayorcito y sabe lo que hace- miró al bicolor -¿Verdad, Kai?-

-Sí, Bryan-

-¡Ya puedo verlo!- exclamó Tala, sarcástico -¡Dentro de siete días, Kai vendrá aquí, hecho un mar de lágrimas porque ese crío del demonio le habrá destrozado el corazón y lo habrá humillado de nuevo!- se puso de pie con rapidez repentina y se paró frente al bicolor -¡Kai, déjame matarlo!. ¡Si quieres lo mato rápido para que no sufra mucho!- lo miró suplicante -¡Más vale prevenir que curar, Kai!-

-No le tocarás un pelo a Tyson- respondió con calma –Además, yo no vendré llorando- aseguró –No soy una niña para andar con lloriqueos-

-¡Dios, eres la persona más terca del universo!- exclamó, casi en un grito -¡Muy bien, haz lo que te de la gana!- se sentó junto a su novio nuevamente, de mala gana

-Tala, Kai no necesita tu permiso, lo iba a hacer de todos modos- se encogió de hombros –Él ya ha tomado una decisión-

-Sí, no me rendiré con Tyson- llevó la mirada a la ventana y se percató de que estaba oscureciendo, se le había hecho tarde –Es hora de que me vaya- dijo sin más, dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿Vas a ver a tu querido Tyson?- preguntó el pelilavanda, con diversión

-No. Seguramente estará con sus amigos, no quiero molestarle. Por hoy le dejaré tranquilo-

-Que considerado eres, Kai- murmuró el pelirrojo, con sarcasmo y enojo, pero éste le ignoró

-Kai- le llamó Bryan

-¿Qué?-

-Suerte- le deseó, con una leve pero sincera sonrisa, que Kai le devolvió

-Gracias- y sin más, salió de ahí a paso tranquilo

-¡Bryan, no me digas que tú le apoyas en esta tontería!- le miró con reproche

-No te pongas así- le pidió

-¿Y como quieres que me ponga?. ¡Él solito se está metiendo en la boca del lobo!. ¡Luego me tocará escuchar todos sus lamentos, y para colmo, cuando quiera matar al actorcillo no me dejará!- se quejó

-Tú eres el que escucha sus lamentos, yo solo le molesto- comentó con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción

-Bryan, esto no me da buena espina. Nada bueno puede salir de esto- aseguró con seriedad -¿Te has fijado bien en él?. ¡Ese no es el Kai que conocimos, está totalmente cambiado!. ¡El actorcillo lo ha dejado medio tonto!- aseguró, con enojo –El Kai de hace unos meses, no le permitiría a nadie que le pisotease ni una sola vez, y seguramente, ese Tyson estaría muerto hace bastante tiempo, desde el momento en que le hizo la primera trastada. No sabes como me arrepiento de haberle hecho ver a Kai que estaba enamorado del actorcillo- bufó

-Tala, creo que deberías buscarte un pasatiempo y entretenerte en algo, todo este asunto de Kai te altera mucho- comentó

-Mi pasatiempo es alejar a Kai de Tyson- sentenció –Mmm… Tengo que pensar algo- se dijo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Mientras que el otro soltaba un suspiro de resignación

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Día 1… …

-Max me ganó tres veces en las carreras de coches- contaba Tyson, con una amplia sonrisa -¡Ja! Pero yo le gané a Ray- alzó la cabeza, con orgullo al decirlo -¿Y tú que hiciste, Kai?- le preguntó interesado

-Estuve en el apartamento de Bryan y Tala, discutiendo sobre un tema importante- explicó con simpleza –Y cuando volvía hacia mi apartamento, unas chicas me reconocieron y tuve que volver corriendo- el peliazul rió

-¿Y después?-

-Nada interesante- se encogió de hombros

-¿Nada de nada?-

-Nada- repitió

-¿Y porque no fuiste a verme?- se quejó, inflando los mofletes en berrinche

El peliazul estaba acostumbrado a tener a Kai en su apartamento prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día, pero el día anterior no fue así, y eso le hizo sentirse solo, con un leve sentimiento de abandono…

Kai se detuvo en su caminata y miró a Tyson, con desconcierto…

-No se, ayer me dijiste que no me querías en tu apartamento. Creí que estarías ocupado y yo iría a molestarte- comentó

-¡Tú no me molestas!- aseguró de inmediato, casi interrumpiéndole

Ambos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, simultáneamente. Kai porque no esperaba escuchar eso del menor, aunque le gustó. Y Tyson, porque no estaba en sus planes decir eso, ni siquiera él se esperaba decirlo, por eso también le había sorprendido…

-Vaya, me alegra saber eso- dijo el bicolor, con una leve sonrisa complacida, para después continuar ambos con su paseo

Tyson no podía evitar mirar a Kai de soslayo cada vez que se cruzaban con chicos que él consideraba que podrían ser del agrado del bicolor. Quería ver si Kai los miraba o no, si volteaba para verlos o los ignoraba, si les sonreía, o les hacía algún gesto coqueto para llamarles la atención…

Se reprendió a sí mismo por hacer algo tan estúpido. Ese era un comportamiento celoso¿desde cuando él era así? Él nunca había sido celoso. Además, Kai era libre de mirar a más chicos si quería hacerlo ¿Porque no podía comportarse con Kai igual que con sus otros novios? Kai solo es uno más de los chicos que le han gustado, y ya está…

Pero es que… Volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el bicolor. …Kai había tenido tantos amantes que… ¡NO!. Llevó la mirada al frente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¡Basta ya!. ¡De nuevo volvía esa maldita inseguridad que solamente le hacía pensar tonterías, y dudar!. ¡Él mismo se estaba aburriendo de su forma de pensar!…

-¿Qué te pasa, Tyson? Estás muy callado, eso no es normal en ti. ¿Te aburres conmigo?- se atrevió a preguntar, aunque temeroso por la respuesta

-No- negó con la cabeza –Solo pensaba cosas absurdas- le sonrió levemente

-Mmm… Ya se lo que necesitas-

-¿Qué?- se detuvieron

-Necesitas una clase de patinaje sobre hielo- le cogió la mano –Vamos-

-¿Pa-patinar?. ¿Ahora?-

-¡Claro!- le sonrió -Alegra esa cara, no me gusta verte así-

Escuchar eso, hizo que Tyson sonriera ampliamente, sintiéndose feliz. Y sin importarle que estuviesen en mitad de la calle, se abalanzó a besar al bicolor fugazmente y lo abrazó con fuerza, tomando a éste por sorpresa…

-Con un poco de suerte, se te ha olvidado todo lo que te enseñé la otra vez, y me tienes que volver a abrazar- el peliazul rió, separándose del abrazo

-Sigue soñando despierto- comentó divertido, mientras empezaba a caminar

-¡TYSON!- escucharon gritar a sus espaldas, haciéndoles voltear al mismo tiempo

-Brooklyn- susurró, viendo como éste se acercaba a él, corriendo –Hola- saludó con una leve sonrisa cuando el pelirrojo se detuvo frente a él, con la respiración algo agitada

-Llevo mucho tiempo sin verte, Tyson. Te echaba de menos- le cogió las manos y le sonrió de forma seductora –Estas perfectamente- sonrió con alivio. Se acercó un poco más, mirándolo directamente a los ojos –Me preocupaste cuando llamé a tu casa y me dijiste que tenías un buen resfriado-

El peliazul rió nervioso mientras una gota se deslizaba por su cabeza al recordar que había estado semanas evitando a Brooklyn, contándole una mentira detrás de otra para no verlo cada vez que éste le llamaba por teléfono…

Escucharon un gruñido y miraron a su derecha, encontrándose con un Kai furioso que se paraba junto a ellos, apretando los dientes con fiereza y con la mirada afilada…

El bicolor estaba despedazando a Brooklyn con la mirada, deseaba saltarle encima y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inútil de por vida. Pero al ver a Tyson, se tranquilizó. No, no debía ser celoso y tan posesivo… ¡Pero es que ese tipo le estaba cogiendo las manos!… No. Tenía que tranquilizarse… Calmarse… Ray y Max abrazaban a Tyson a cada instante, y eso no quiere decir nada… ¡Pero… pero es que ese pelirrojo parecía desnudar a Tyson con la mirada!. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?. ¡Solo él podía hacer eso, y nadie más!…

No, no, ya estaba desvariando de nuevo con sus estúpidos celos. Debía dejar a Tyson actuar por sí mismo, ahora estaban juntos. Y esa misma tarde, antes de salir a pasear le había jurado al peliazul que no le haría ninguna escenita de celos. Debía controlarse…

Brooklyn miró a Kai con odio y desprecio, le molestaba que el bicolor estuviese cerca de Tyson. Su mirada se convirtió en una llena de ternura y amor cuando observó al peliazul…

-¿Todavía te sigue molestando ese idiota?- se acercó un poco más, invadiendo el espacio personal del menor -¿Qué haces con él?. ¿Te está persiguiendo?-

A Kai le apareció una enorme vena palpitante en la sien y se mordió la lengua para no decir nada…

-N-no- respondió, retrocediendo un paso –Kai no me molesta- negó con la cabeza –Y… no le llames así-

-Bueno…- abrazó sorpresivamente a Tyson de la cintura y salió a caminar con él –Que te parece si vamos a tomar algo por ahí¿eh, Tyson? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte-

-No, Brooklyn- se soltó del abrazo, dejando al otro contrariado –Yoo… iba con Kai a…-

-¡Bah!- interrumpió –Puedes ir otro día. Hoy saldrás conmigo¿vale?-

-No, hoy me voy con Kai, y otro día saldré contigo- el pelirrojo le puso la mano en la mejilla y se la acarició lentamente

-¿Porque tienes tanto empeño por irte con él?. ¿No decías que le odias?- el peliazul desvió la mirada

-E-eso era antes- respondió, apenado de que Kai tuviese que escuchar eso –Ahora yo… eem… Somos novios-

Kai y Brooklyn abrieron los ojos en sorpresa. El bicolor pensaba que Tyson no le diría nada a nadie, ya que aquella vez que estuvieron saliendo, el menor se molestó mucho cuando él le gritó a las fanáticas que ellos estaban juntos, incluso ese fue el motivo por el que tuvieron una discusión y terminaron…

Mientras que el pelirrojo miraba a Tyson con incredulidad, pensando que sería una broma pesada por parte de éste…

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que Brooklyn atinó a decir

-¡Lo que oyes!- exclamó Kai, parándose junto al peliazul -¡Esfúmate, pelirrojo!- ordenó en tono autoritario, y una mirada asesina

-Muy bien, Tyson. Bonita broma, se nota que hoy estas inspirado- le cogió la mano –Vamos- el bicolor apartó la mano de Brooklyn antes de que Tyson pudiera hacerlo

-¡Nada de vamos!. ¡Esfúmate!- repitió

-Kai- le llamó el menor, con seriedad

-Lo… lo siento- se disculpó al saber lo que quería decir el peliazul con simplemente pronunciar su nombre de esa forma: Quería actuar por sí mismo

-Brooklyn, otro día saldré contigo, pero hoy voy a salir con Kai¿lo entiendes?-

-Pues no- respondió con naturalidad –No entiendo como es que sois novios, si hace unos meses me dijiste que me querías, y que odiabas a éste con todas tus fuerzas- señaló a Kai en un movimiento de cabeza, mirándolo con todo su desprecio

-Pero ahora no le odio- escuchar eso, molesto ligeramente al pelirrojo, y alivió bastante a Kai –Y a ti te sigo queriendo. Te quiero, pero como mi amigo. Ya te lo dije la última vez que nos vimos-

El bicolor se sintió entristecido al escuchar eso. Ese "te quiero", había sonado tan sincero… tan cariñoso… Aunque Tyson quisiera a ese tipo como un simple amigo…

Sí, debía admitirlo, sentía envidia, estaba celoso, y quizá en el fondo sí necesitaba escuchar esas absurdas palabras de parte de Tyson. Si se lo decía a Brooklyn¿porque a él no?. ¿Porque a ese odioso de Brooklyn siempre le hablaba con cariño?…

¡No!. ¡No necesitaba escuchar eso!. ¡Tyson le quería, se lo estaba demostrando!… Y no necesitaba nada más. Le bastaba con las muestras de cariño que de vez en cuando el peliazul le brindaba… o quizá no…

Salió de su debate mental al sentir las suaves caricias del menor en su mejilla derecha…

-¿Ya has despertado?- bromeó

Kai miró a su alrededor, y vio que Brooklyn estaba bastante alejado. Pero lo que no pudo ver, fue la cara de enfado de éste por no poder salir con Tyson. Lo fulmino con la mirada durante unos segundos, pero sabiendo que eso no serviría de nada, suspiró resignado y volvió la mirada a los ojos zafiro…

-Tyson, siento lo de antes, ya sabes que ese tipo no me gusta- se excusó

-No importa- lentamente se acercó, y le besó los labios ligeramente –Vamos a patinar-

-Sí-

* * *

Aunque Tyson ya se defendía perfectamente patinando él solo, fue casi todo el tiempo abrazado al mayor. Le gustaba sentirlo junto a él, estar entre sus brazos…

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado antes, cuando habían visto a Brooklyn. En el fondo le había gustado que Kai le celara. Si le celaba, eso quería decir que le quería, y eso le hacía sentirse muy feliz. De ahí, que estuviese abrazando a Kai a cada instante, pero no quería demostrarle abiertamente nada de eso, no todavía, así que ponía alguna pequeña excusa para abrazarlo a cada momento…

-Ya te ves más animado- comentó Kai

-Sí- respondió, apoyando la frente en el cuello del mayor. Cerró los ojos, y lentamente aspiró el aroma que su piel desprendía, era embriagador ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? –Me lo estoy pasando muy bien-

-Y yo- el menor alzó la cabeza para besarle, pero él se retiró, dejando a éste desconcertado

-¿Kai?-

-¿Estas feliz porque has visto a Brooklyn?- casi aseguró, con rostro serio

-¿Eh? No- respondió con total calma, sin entender a que venía la pregunta

-Mph, no has parado de sonreír desde que lo has visto- desvió la mirada a un lado, sintiéndose molesto y celoso –Si prefieres irte con él, hazlo-

-Kai…-

-Ya lo se, no te gustan los celosos- lo miró unos segundos y volvió a desviar la mirada -¡Pero yo soy así, y no puedo cambiarlo!- se quejó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

Sabía que había metido la pata con ese comentario, y sabía también que seguramente ahora vendría una pelea con Tyson, pero no había podido contenerse más…

El peliazul puso las manos en las mejillas del mayor e hizo que éste le mirara. Kai abrió la boca para decir algo, pero los labios de Tyson posados sobre los suyos le hicieron callar. El bicolor se mantuvo estático, Tyson le estaba besando de una forma asfixiante y desesperada, igual que aquella vez que le besó en el ascensor. Se estremeció por completo al sentir la caliente lengua del peliazul ingresar en su boca y recorrerla por completo, incitándole a responder…

El menor cogió uno de los brazos de Kai, e hizo que le abrazase, pasándolo por su cintura como pudo, sin romper el beso. Quería que Kai le apretase contra él, que le abrazase fuerte. Se sintió satisfecho cuando notó los brazos del mayor abrazarle con firmeza, y el otro cuerpo pegarse al suyo. Alzó los brazos y se abrazó a la espalda del bicolor, brindándole suaves caricias y sintiéndose tentado a acariciar bajo la camiseta… …

Sabía que habían llamado la atención de muchas personas al hacer eso, pero a él le valían los demás, no le importaba lo que dijesen o pensasen. Él deseaba besar a Kai, y el que hubiesen personas delante no iba a impedírselo, como tampoco le iban a impedir poder disfrutar del beso…

Cada vez que besaba a Kai, más le gustaba su sabor, sentía que esos labios se estaban volviendo una adicción para él, y cada vez los necesitaba más, quería probar más, mucho más… pero el maldito oxigeno se le estaba acabando, así que a regañadientes se separó, manteniendo el abrazo…

-Espero… que ese beso, te sirva… de respuesta- le susurró Tyson, con la respiración agitada. Kai abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de nuevo el menor no le dejó hablar, ya que posó el dedo índice en sus labios, indicándole silencio. Si con el beso no había entendido la respuesta, se la tendría que decir con palabras –No me da la gana de irme con Brooklyn. Así que deja de decir tonterías- Kai parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose confuso

-Pe-pero, Tyson, tú… antes le has dicho a él que le… que le quieres-

-¿Y?- le miró interrogante¿qué tenía que ver eso?

-Pues que… pues que… nada- finalizó en un susurró

-¿Nada?- Kai asintió –Oye, eres un celoso sin remedio, a Ray y a Max, también les quiero-

Las palabras de Tala llegaron a la cabeza del bicolor, y le hicieron fruncir el ceño momentáneamente, como si el recuerdo le hubiese golpeado…

-/¡Tyson no te quiere!. ¡No te quiere!. ¡No siente nada por ti!/- ¿Y a mí?- preguntó inmediatamente, sin poder contenerse más. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, esperando expectante la respuesta que deseaba escuchar

El peliazul no dijo nada y de nuevo volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez, besándolo con calma, con ternura… Kai contestó el beso sintiéndose más confundido que nunca con el comportamiento del menor ¿Qué quería decir ese beso?. ¿Un "te quiero"?. ¿Un "te amo"?… ¿O le estaba besando porque la respuesta es "no", y no se lo quería decir de frente?…

Todo eso era muy complicado. Ayer no dudaba sobre que Tyson sintiese algo hacia él, aunque sea un mínimo de cariño, pero las palabras de Tala le habían afectado más de lo que quería aparentar…

Sintiéndose incomodo con todas esas interrogantes rondando su cabeza, se separó del beso, dejando al peliazul algo insatisfecho, sin él saberlo

-Vamonos ya- propuso en voz baja, a lo que el menor asintió

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

-¡Guau!. ¡La puesta de sol se ve preciosa desde esta altura!- exclamó Tyson con emoción, como si fuese la primera que veía en su vida. Ambos se encontraban en la azotea del edifico donde vivían, observando el atardecer que por suerte, no era interrumpido por algún otro edificio de alrededor -¡Nunca había subido aquí arriba!- finalmente, el sol se escondió haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del peliazul. Miró a su espalda y observó al mayor, el cual estaba un poco alejado de él y de brazos cruzados –Kai- lo llamó, mientras se acercaba a él

-¿Sí?-

-¡Ejem! Verás… ya que el otro día cené en tu apartamento, creo que… hoy deberías de cenar en el mío. Emm… ¿te parece?-

-Claro que sí- respondió sin pensar

-Entonces vamos- le besó la mejilla de forma sonora y le cogió la mano, guiándolo a las escaleras

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Se disponían a sentarse en la mesa para cenar, el peliazul se sentó en su lugar y esperó a que Kai se sentase junto a él, ya que siempre el mayor había intentado hacerlo, pero eso no ocurrió. Se quedó desconcertado cuando lo vio sentarse frente a él…

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el bicolor, al sentir que Tyson le miraba de forma extraña

-No, no. Nada-

Sin pensárselo se levantó de su lugar y se sentó junto al mayor. Arrastró su plato sobre la mesa hasta ponerlo frente a él. Kai le miró interrogante, el peliazul nunca había querido que él se sentase a su lado, por eso no lo había intentado…

Se había propuesto no atosigar al menor con su cercanía. Esta vez quería hacerlo todo perfectamente desde el principio, quería dejarle a Tyson su propio espacio. Pero algo le había llamado la atención, las veces que no se había acercado al peliazul, había sido él quien había ido a buscarlo. Podía notar como el menor se molestaba cuando él no le prestaba toda su atención…

Pensar eso le hizo sonreír ampliamente, pero sin darse cuenta…

-¿Porque sonríes?- preguntó Tyson –No te hagas ilusiones, me he sentado aquí para poder ver la televisión- Kai no dijo nada, pues sabía que el peliazul le había mentido

Esa cena también fue agradable, incluso más que la anterior. No se notaba tanta tensión entre ellos, aunque se trataron más como buenos amigos que como pareja. Hablaron un poco sobre ellos, preguntándose cosas mutuamente para conocerse un poco más…

Kai pensó que ya era hora de marcharse, pues eran cerca de las doce y quizá Tyson estaría cansado. Se despidió del peliazul con un suave beso y se encaminó a la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla, fue detenido…

-Kai…- le llamó repentinamente, aunque con suavidad

-Dime- giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo. Tyson se le acercó y le cogió la mano

-Duerme aquí- pidió, dejando al otro ligeramente sorprendido

-¿Aquí?- el peliazul asintió, poniéndole su mejor carita inocente para que el mayor aceptara –Eem… Está bien. Solo espera un segundo, iré a ponerme el pijama- respondió, aún algo incrédulo por la petición de Tyson

Cuando Kai salió de ahí, el menor se fue corriendo a ponerse también su pijama mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al pensar que pasaría la noche con él. Esa tarde había sido genial, después de patinar, fueron a un montón de sitios, se pasaron la tarde de aquí para allá, viendo un montón de lugares…

De nuevo se fue a la sala a esperar al mayor. En cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta, sin dudarlo le cogió de la mano y lo guió a su habitación, dejando a Kai algo contrariado…

-¿Te referías a dormir aquí?. ¿En tu habitación?… ¿En tu cama?-

-Pues claro¿porque haces esas preguntas tan tontas?- preguntó, mientras retiraba las sábanas

-Creí que iba a dormir en la habitación de invitados- comentó, viendo al peliazul meterse en la cama

-Si tú lo prefieres…-

-No-

Se metió en la cama junto al menor. Se pasó los brazos tras la cabeza y observó el techo. Sabía que Tyson siempre guardaba la distancia con él cuando dormían juntos, así que no se acercaría más de la cuenta. Pero para su sorpresa, sintió los brazos del peliazul a su alrededor y la cabeza de éste recostada sobre su pecho ¿Tyson le estaba abrazando?…

Lo cierto es que ese día, el menor no había parado de sorprenderle, había sido muy cariñoso con él. No conocía esa faceta de Tyson, pero le agradaba mucho, le hacía sentirse bien, y querido. Pero… aún no había escuchado esas palabras… Tyson no se las había dicho… Pero bueno, no pasaba nada… ¿A quien pretendía engañar?. ¡Deseaba escucharlo!. ¡Lo anhelaba!. ¡La única persona de la que quería escuchar esas dos palabras, no se las decía!. Pero, los actos de Tyson le indicaban otra cosa…

Quizá no debía de ser tan impulsivo con eso, tenía que esperar y no ser tan impaciente. Si había esperado tanto para poder estar a su lado, podía esperar un poco más. Sí, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Llevó la mirada al reloj de la mesita de noche y se sorprendió al ver que casi había pasado media hora ¿Tanto tiempo había estado divagando en sus pensamientos? Incluso el peliazul se había quedado dormido…

Con cuidado, se separó del abrazo y se puso de lado para tenerlo de frente y poder contemplarlo mejor. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. . Cuando estaba dormido se veía tan distinto… se veía tan inofensivo y tranquilo, tan tierno, tan lindo…

De nuevo sonrió ante sus pensamientos, si Tyson supiese lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, seguramente le llamaría "cursi". Debía reconocer que el enamorarse había cambiado su forma de pensar y actuar, y le había vuelto así, pero a él no le importaba en absoluto…

Sintiéndose tentado, llevó la mano a la mejilla del peliazul y la acarició con el dorso de la mano, lentamente y con suaves roces para no despertarlo. Descendió con la misma lentitud a lo largo del cuello, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de la piel bajo la yema de sus dedos. En su cara se formó una expresión de molestia cuando su descenso se vio interrumpido por el estorboso cuello de la camiseta del pijama…

Segundos después, continuó su descenso por encima de la ropa, sintiendo el tranquilo subir y bajar del pecho, eso significaba que Tyson estaba profundamente dormido, lo cual le dio confianza para continuar, mientras que una diminuta sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. De nuevo se detuvo, esta vez al sentir el elástico del pantalón del pijama. Movió los dedos con nerviosismo, tentado a bajar esos pantalones, y continuar explorando todo lo que pudiese. Quería seguir, pero… si el peliazul despertaba… No quería que se molestase con él…

Finalmente retiró la mano y se frotó las palmas, agradeció al cielo mentalmente el que Tyson ni siquiera se hubiese inmutado de lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Pero es que le resultaba imposible tener al peliazul tan cerca y no tocarle!… ¿Y si solo lo tocaba por encima de la ropa? Así, quizá Tyson no despertaría. Pero… no se sentía lo mismo al tocarlo de esa manera. Soltó un largo suspiro. Tenía que reconocer que Tyson también tenía razón cuando le llamaba "aprovechado". Sí, sin duda lo era…

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al percatarse de que su mano estaba posada sobre la cadera del peliazul, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había hecho eso. Bueno, ya que la mano estaba ahí… ¿y si continuaba un poco más?. Sabía por experiencia que el sueño de Tyson era algo pesado. Aunque… podía ser que despertara como en la noche de su cumpleaños, cuando se metió en su cama, y tocó y besó su cuerpo casi por completo. Sin duda, esa noche la disfrutó como ninguna, y para su suerte, Tyson no descubrió que eso pasó realmente y se quedó con la idea de que lo había soñado…

Se acercó al que dormía, retiró las sábanas con cuidado, e inmediatamente, paseó la mano por las curvas del cuerpo del menor, esta vez, tocándole con la palma de la mano. Se entretuvo un momento acariciándole la cintura, para después bajar hasta las nalgas, donde las apretó levemente. Le encantaba hacer eso. Llevó la mirada al rostro del peliazul al escuchar que éste había dejado escapar un suspiro quedo, aún dormido…

Se atrevió a acercarse un poco más, hasta casi juntar sus cuerpos, y apoyándose sobre un codo, se inclinó y le repartió pequeños besos por el cuello mientras que la otra mano, ingresaba bajo la camiseta, y acariciaba toda la espalda. Se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó un leve jadeo por parte del otro, para después retirarse un poco al notar que Tyson se quería mover. Vio como éste se estaba acomodando bocaarriba y sonrió con lujuria al pensar que así sería más fácil para él…

Pasó los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del menor, apoyándose sobre sus codos, y acomodó una de sus piernas entre las otras. De nuevo se inclinó, intentando no dejar caer su peso, y continuó llenando de besos y leves mordidas el cuello del peliazul. Con agilidad, volvió a meter una de las manos bajo la camiseta, sin percatarse de que Tyson estaba despertando, el cual, parpadeó confuso unas cuantas veces, intentando procesar lo que pasaba…

-Kai… ¿Qué haces?- murmuró, aunque era más que obvio lo que el mayor le estaba haciendo

Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir los dedos del bicolor acariciar y pellizcar uno de sus pezones. Inconscientemente, arqueó un poco la espalda, deseoso de sentir más caricias sobre sí. Sentía su cuerpo vibrar con cada toque o beso que Kai le regalaba. Puso las manos en las mejillas del mayor e hizo que levantara la cabeza, para inmediatamente, unir sus labios, intentando devorarse el uno al otro en ese beso…

Tyson también metió una de sus manos bajo la camiseta del otro, acariciando y arañando suavemente la espalda a todo lo largo, mientras que la otra mano la mantenía en la mejilla. Pero repentinamente, todo cesó. Dejó de sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos y esas caricias que tanto le estaban gustando, desaparecieron. Eso le dejó bastante contrariado. Abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Se encontró con que el bicolor le miraba fijamente por un momento para después retirarse y sentarse junto a él en la cama. Fulminó a Kai con la mirada y apretó los labios, sintiéndose furioso e insatisfecho…

El bicolor se había separado al recordar algo, siempre que habían iniciado algo en esa habitación, nunca había terminado bien. O mejor dicho, él nunca había terminado bien. A parte de eso, no quería que Tyson tuviera la impresión de que solamente se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo y no por el amor que le tenía. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan inseguro en sus actos? Suspiró y llevó la mirada al escritorio; se fijo en que sobre el ordenador había una web cam que misteriosamente, estaba mirando hacia la cama. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a pesar de que el ordenador estaba apagado. Después, observó que junto al ordenador estaba la cámara de video, y aunque tenía la tapa puesta, no pudo evitar que su escalofrío aumentara. Tyson iba a conseguir que odiase cualquier tipo de cámaras, sin duda alguna. Volteó a ver al peliazul y éste le miraba con molestia y con reproche…

-¿Porque has parado?- exigió saber el menor, con frialdad en su voz

-No es el lugar, ni el momento- respondió de forma mecánica –Pero sobre todo, no es el lugar- repitió, pensando en la cámara de video y en la web cam. Tyson frunció aún más el ceño al escuchar la respuesta

-¡Claro, tiene que ser cuando tú quieras, y en tu cama!. ¿Verdad?- preguntó con enojo -¡Donde te has llevado a los demás!. ¡AAH!. ¡TE ODIO, KAI!- gritó, dándole la espalda y tapándose de nuevo con bruscos movimientos. Kai suspiró cansado antes de hablar

-Esta tarde le has dicho a ese amigo tuyo que no me odias- le comentó con calma, pero el menor seguía sin hablar –Vamos, no estropees el día que hemos pasado juntos por una tontería¿quieres?- habló con tranquilidad, pero siguió sin recibir respuesta –Tyson, no me hagas escenitas de niño y háblame- el peliazul se dio la vuelta, mirándole con frialdad y continuó sin hablar, solamente le abrazó –No te enfades, me he detenido porque creí que querrías dormir, y… que quizá te molestaba que hiciese eso- inventó con rapidez

-…si me hubiese molestado, te habría mandado a tu apartamento de una patada, idiota- le dijo en tono frío. Kai tardó un poco en procesar lo que quería decir esa frase, y segundos después, una sonrisa insinuante se plasmó en su rostro

-¿Te estaba gustando?- preguntó con voz sedosa, mientras se acercaba a sus labios

Tyson se sonrojó completamente ante la pregunta, pero no respondió. Evitó el beso del mayor y escondió el rostro en su pecho…

-¿Quieres que continué, Tyson?- le preguntó de la misma forma, mientras una atrevida mano se intentaba abrir paso bajo la camiseta

-No- retiró la mano con rapidez –Ahora vamos a dormir- sentenció, a lo que el mayor rió

-¿Sabes? Es la segunda vez que voy a dormir en tu cama, contigo- comentó

-¿La segunda?-

-Sí. ¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que estuviste enfermo?-

-Ah. ¿Te refieres a esa vez que tú y tu amigo queríais hacerme una sesión fotográfica? Sí- habló con seriedad

-Mph ¿Porque solo te acuerdas de lo malo?- se quejó -¿No recuerdas lo a gusto que dormimos la segunda noche que te estuve cuidando?- le susurró

-… sí. Pero fue por mi fiebre-

-Fuese por lo que fuese, me pediste que durmiese contigo- sonrió satisfecho

-Cada uno en su lado de la cama-

-Pero hoy… podemos dormir bien abrazaditos-

-Jeje, sí- se acercó al mayor y después de darle un ligero beso en los labios, lo abrazó de nuevo, juntándose más a él –Buenas noches, Kai-

-Buenas noches- respondió, pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura del otro

-… Kai-

-¿Mn?-

-Ni se te ocurra mover esa mano de donde está- el mayor dejó escapar una carcajada

-Jajaja… Me estaré quieto- aseguró. El peliazul esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida mientras cerraba los ojos

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

Se lo que muchos estaréis pensando; no, no voy a hacer un capitulo correspondiente a cada día hasta que pase la semana, sino, el fic se alargaría muchísimo más, jejeje...

* * *

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

* * *

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

KAT IVANOV

GINNY –FLOR DE CEREZO-

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

OKAMI REIKO

MATY-VIOLETA

KAILY HIWATARI

YUUNA USHINA

KARI HIWATARI

SAKURA-CHAN

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU

HAKURA BLACK

NADESICO

RAVEN KINOMIYA

LEARA RYDDLE

NADESHIKO-CHAN

Reviews 155, próxima actualización, 164 reviews

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**


	15. Chapter 15

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-Buenas noches- respondió, pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura del otro

-… Kai-

-¿Mn?-

-Ni se te ocurra mover esa mano de donde está- el mayor dejó escapar una carcajada

-Jajaja… Me estaré quieto- aseguró. El peliazul esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida mientras cerraba los ojos

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Día 3… …

-…estuvimos cenando juntos- explicaba un sonriente Tyson –Y… después dormimos juntos. Me abrazó… y, yo le abracé a él- se abrazó a sí mismo –Aunque… aún no se le va lo aprovechado- comentó para sí, poniéndose el dedo índice en la barbilla –Y ayer, estuvimos aquí, viendo unas películas…- alargó la palabra, mientras un leve sonrojó se apoderaba de sus mejillas –y… bueno, jejejeje…- se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, y sacó una llave -¡Mirad! Ayer me dio una copia de la llave de su apartamento- sonrió levemente y con picardía, pero un bostezo cansado proveniente del sofá, le hizo callar -¿Ocurre algo, chicos?-

-Tyson, llevas casi una hora hablando sin parar de Kai. ¡Por Dios, cierra ya la boca!- pidió el rubio con aburrimiento y haciendo un ademán con la mano

-Te equivocas, Max- le dijo Ray, señalando la esfera de su reloj de pulsera –Va a hacer una hora en: tres… dos… uno… Ahora sí- alzó la mirada y vio al peliazul frente a ellos, el cual les observaba con molestia –Ahora sí llevas una hora hablando sin parar de Kai- el rubio rió a carcajadas, mientras que el chino reía levemente

-¡No hay quien os entienda!- se quejó Tyson -¡Sois vosotros los que os habéis presentado aquí sin avisar, y me habéis presionado para que os cuente todo lo que hicimos Kai y yo estos dos días!- apretó los labios del coraje

-Sí, pero no esperábamos que nos fueses a aburrir- dijo Max, mientras que Ray asentía, dándole la razón –Solamente queremos saber si pasó algo… ¡Ejem!… In-te-re-san-te- lo miró de forma inquisidora

-¿Y a vosotros que os importa eso?- preguntó con enojo mientras les daba la espalda, aunque ruborizándose de nuevo al recordar los besos y caricias del mayor de los días anteriores. Agitó la cabeza a ambos lados con rapidez para librarse del hormigueo que se había formado en su estómago y del color que sabía que había adquirido su cara. Miró su reloj y se sorprendió al ver la hora que era –Chicos, es hora de que os vayáis. Tengo el tiempo justo para ducharme y afeitarme- se acercó a ellos y sujeto a cada uno de una muñeca

-Pe-pero, Tyson…- intentó replicar el rubio –No te hace falta ducharte… ni afeitarte… es-estas bien así. Vamos, no seas malo y cuéntanos si pasó algo interesante- le pidió con una mirada suplicante

-No es de vuestra incumbencia- tiró de ellos y los puso de pie

-Déjalo, Max. ¿No ves que tiene que estar impecable para ver a su amorcito Kai?- él y el rubio rieron

-¡Sois insoportables!- tirando de ellos, los dirigió a la puerta, y prácticamente los echó de ahí –Hasta mañana, chicos- les cerró la puerta en la cara, dejando a Ray con la palabra en la boca –Bien, tengo que darme prisa- se dijo, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño a toda velocidad

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

El bicolor salió del ascensor rápidamente, Tyson estaría a punto de llegar. Entró en su apartamento y le dio un vistazo rápido al reloj, había llegado justo a tiempo por los pelos. Se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer sentado en el, mientras soltaba un largo suspiro…

Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros inesperadamente, y eso le hizo dar un pequeño respingo, aunque a continuación sonrió. No esperaba que Tyson fuese a utilizar la llave tan pronto, y mucho menos se esperaba que estuviese ahí. Se volvió a acomodar en el sofá cuando sintió esas manos deslizarse hacia su pecho, desabotonando la camisa lentamente en el camino…

Giró la cabeza para mirar al peliazul, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que quien estaba tras él no era Tyson. Quien estaba a su espalda, era el mismo chico con el que hace meses quiso darle celos a Tyson. Soltando una exclamación de sorpresa, se puso de pie bruscamente…

-¿Tú?-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó tranquilamente

-¿Que qué pasa?. ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?-

-Me dijiste que cuando quisiera pasar un rato agradable contigo, no dudara en venir- se explicó, con una sonrisita insinuante y una mirada juguetona –Hace tiempo que no paso el día contigo, y te hecho de menos- rodeó el sofá, y se paró frente al bicolor

Kai se llevó la mano a la cara con un gesto de molestia, murmurando una maldición que el otro no llegó a escuchar. Inesperadamente, volvió a él ese porte arrogante y frío que solía tener tiempo atrás. Miró al chico con superioridad, alzando levemente la cabeza y le preguntó, con voz neutra…

-¿Cómo has entrado?- exigió saber, cruzándose de brazos

-Con esto- contestó, enseñándole una llave que tenía en la mano derecha –La llave que me diste la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos, hace meses ¿Recuerdas lo bien que lo pasamos?- de pronto, la llave desapareció de su mano -¡HEY!- se quejó

-De "hey" nada- se guardó la llave -¡Largo!- señaló la puerta –Tengo cosas que hacer, no me hagas volver a repetírtelo- un gesto de hastío se formó en su cara cuando el más joven le abrazó, rozando su cuerpo con el suyo con movimientos lentos e insinuantes

-Vamos, Kai ¿Es que no hechas de menos las noches que hemos pasado juntos?- le murmuró en un tono sensual, para después morderle ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja –Seguro que sí- y sin darle tiempo al otro de decir algo más, lo besó

Echó su peso hacia delante, haciendo a Kai retroceder y caer tumbados en el sofá, sin percatarse de que la puerta se estaba abriendo en ese momento…

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

El peliazul se disponía a salir de su apartamento, pero su teléfono sonó. Rápidamente lo cogió, sonriendo ampliamente…

-¿Diga?-

-Hola, Tyson- saludó una alegre voz

-Brooklyn- murmuró –Ho-hola-

-¿Te apetece que salgamos esta tarde?- preguntó sin rodeos, aunque ya se esperaba la respuesta que recibiría. La misma de cada día

-Lo siento, pero ya he quedado- sonrió nervioso

-Lo suponía- suspiró –En fin¿crees que podrías salir conmigo un día de estos?-

-… no se- respondió dudoso y en voz baja

-No te preocupes por ese novio tuyo- puso cara de molestia al pensar en Kai –No se enfadará porque salgas con un buen amigo-

-Jejeje... Ya veremos. De momento estoy muy ocupado- de nuevo sonrió nervioso, pues sabía que el pelirrojo no le veía como un simple amigo –Tengo que colgar, Brooklyn. Llego tarde-

-Mph… de acuerdo- dijo resignado

-Adiós, Brooklyn-

-Adiós-

De inmediato salió de su apartamento, olvidándose de la llamada que acababa de recibir. Se paró en la puerta de enfrente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y la golpeó un par de veces con suavidad. Estaba nervioso e impaciente por ver a Kai. Su sonrisa se borró. ¿Acaso Kai no estaba? Se encogió de hombros, y sacó la llave de su bolsillo, a Kai no le molestaría si lo esperaba en su apartamento¿verdad? Si le dio la llave fue por algo…

No avanzó más de dos pasos cuando de nuevo se detuvo en seco. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. Su expresión de sorpresa pasó a una asesina casi de inmediato. ¿Porque estaba Kai besando a ese tipo? De mala gana, sacó la llave de la cerradura dispuesto a irse, pero una voz le detuvo…

-¿Quién eres?-

-¿Y a ti que demonios te importa?- le gritó sin voltear, para a continuación cerrar bruscamente

-¡Tyson!- exclamó el bicolor, entre sorprendido y asustado -¡Quita de encima!- viendo que el chico no tenía intención de obedecer, lo empujó, haciendo a éste caer al suelo -¡Tyson!- gritó de nuevo, mientras se incorporaba

-¿Tyson?. ¿El actor Tyson Granger?. ¡Ja!. ¿No me digas que también te ves con él?- sonrió divertido, pero no recibió respuesta, ya que el mayor salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo -¡KAI!-

* * *

El peliazul apretó los puños hasta el punto en que sintió sus uñas clavarse en las palmas de sus manos, y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. ¿Qué hacía "ese" ahí?. ¡En el apartamento de Kai!. "Ese", era uno de los tantos chicos que habían estado con Kai tiempo atrás. Sentía que quería golpear a ese arrastrado, y también sabía que si no se iba de ahí ahora mismo, ese chico iba a acabar muerto, y posiblemente, Kai también…

Se sintió tentado a volver sobre sus pasos y entrar de nuevo en el apartamento de Kai para matar a ese chico. ¿Y si tan solo le daba un par de golpes? Solo para desahogarse un poco de la furia que sentía recorrerle las venas a toda velocidad. Los puños le temblaron, y un brillo peligroso cruzó su mirada. ¿Y si lo mataba a golpes?… ¡Bah!. ¿Para que? Eso no serviría de nada. Ese chico no era el único que había estado con Kai. Aunque ese chico no volviese, había más arrastrados como ese…

Finalmente, relajó el gesto de su cara, pasando a uno que tan solo mostraba seriedad y abrió los puños lentamente. Inesperadamente, sintió como era tomado por el brazo derecho, y lo giraban con brusquedad sobre sus talones. Cuando abrió los ojos, se topó de lleno con los del bicolor…

-Tyson, espera, no te vayas. Pu-puedo explicártelo-

-Me lo imagino- habló con seriedad pero con un ligero tono de sarcasmo, mientras veía la camisa a medio desabotonar del mayor

Kai se percató de eso, y soltó al peliazul de inmediato para abotonarse la camisa todo lo rápido que podía…

-¡Hablo enserio!. ¡No es lo que crees!-

El rostro del menor se tornó ceñudo, maldiciendo en su mente a Kai y a ese chico sin parar. ¿Acaso Kai se creía que él era idiota?. ¡Odioso Kai…!. ¡Apenas llevaban juntos unos días, y ya le estaba engañando con otro!. ¡En su propia cara! Apretó los dientes, mientras gruñía levemente ¡Nadie se reía de él, y luego se iba de rositas!. ¡No!…

Kai tragó duro al ver la cara de enojo que tenía el peliazul. Sus ojos se abrieron en grande al ver como el menor alzaba el puño lentamente ¿Tyson iba a golpearle? A su mente llegó la advertencia que el peliazul le hizo hace tan solo unos días. Si Tyson lo descubría con otro… No pudo evitar echar un vistazo rápido a cierta parte de su anatomía mientras de nuevo pasaba saliva de forma dolorosa. Inconscientemente, retrocedió un paso. Quería explicarle al menor lo que había pasado en su apartamento, pero era como si se hubiese quedado mudo e inmóvil…

El peliazul levantó el puño lentamente, mientras pensaba en que lugar podría golpear a Kai, un lugar que fuese muy doloroso ¿Y si le rompía la nariz de un puñetazo? Sí, ese era el lugar perfecto. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, preparándose para golpearle donde había pensado. El puño le tembló ligeramente. Una parte de él no quería golpear a Kai, no quería lastimarle. Si no podía darle un puñetazo, le daría una buena bofetada. Su brazo tembló bruscamente, y después se tensó. Era como si una fuerza invisible le sujetara el brazo y no le permitiese moverlo. Sentía deseos de golpearse a sí mismo antes de hacerle daño a Kai. No podía. No… no quería hacerlo…

Sintiéndose bastante frustrado, bajó el brazo acompañado de un fuerte soplido; mientras que el bicolor no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado. Quería vengarse de Kai, de hecho, en su mente ya lo había matado de unas cincuenta formas diferentes, pero ahora, lo tenía frente a él y no podía hacerle nada. Absolutamente nada. ¿Porque no?. ¡Maldición!. ¿¡Porque le pasaba eso!?…

-Tyson, tranquilízate¿quieres?- pidió, pero sin acercarse al menor –No ha pasado nada. Déjame que te lo explique-

¿¡Qué no había pasado nada!?. ¿¡Y que demonios le iba a explicar!?… Quería matar a Kai, pero no podía hacerlo ¡Eso era genial!. ¡Perfecto! Ahora solo quería gritar del coraje y la frustración…

-¡TE ODIO, KAI!. ¡TE ODIO!- le gritó todo lo fuerte que pudo, sin importarle en absoluto quien le escuchara, o lo que pensaran de él. Se dirigió a las escaleras y bajó por ellas con pasos rápidos, pero sin llegar a correr

-¡Tyson!- lo llamó, pero fue ignorado -¡Oh, vaya!. ¡Solo yo puedo tener tan mala suerte!- masculló algo hastiado –Lo mejor será ir a buscarlo- le dio una mirada rápida al pasillo, y se encontró con quien había sido el causante de su problema, recargando la espalda en el marco de la puerta de su apartamento –Túú…- masculló, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras se acercaba a él con pasos decididos

-¿Desde cuando das explicaciones de lo que haces, eh?- preguntó con seriedad –Déjalo, si se quiere ir, que se vaya- hizo un ademán con la mano –Aunque… no hubiese estado mal que se hubiese unido a nosotros, jeje…- tomó la mano del mayor y tiró de él, sin percatarse de que éste le estaba atravesando con la mirada –Vamos adentro-

-No- lo separó de él con brusquedad –Lárgate ¡Ya!- cerró la puerta de mala gana, y la echó con llave -Ya ni siquiera me acordaba de ti. Ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre- masculló. El otro abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido –No me lo digas, porque no me interesa. No me interesas- especificó –Vete a buscar a otro, y olvídame- le ordenó, mientras se dirigía al ascensor con algo de prisa, debía buscar a Tyson

-Pero… Kai- se acercó un paso, dubitativo -¿Me estas diciendo que no te apetece pasar la tarde y la noche conmigo?- preguntó, ligeramente sorprendido

-Ni yo mismo lo habría dicho mejor- apretó el botón del ascensor –No eres alguien que merezca mi tiempo. Ahora, esfúmate- continuó hablando, sin voltear

-Si quieres podemos quedar otro día- propuso, mientras se acercaba al bicolor con pasos decididos, el cual entraba al ascensor

-No quiero volver a verte. Olvídate de mí- le ordenó mientras de nuevo lo fulminaba con la mirada. Para su suerte, la puerta se cerró antes de que el más joven pudiese entrar, eso le hizo suspirar de alivio –Tendré que cambiar la cerradura de mi puerta lo antes posible, antes de que esto se repita- se dijo, observando detenidamente la llave en la palma de su mano. Recordó que ese chico no era el único que poseía una copia de la llave de su apartamento y eso le hizo bufar de enojo hacia sí mismo -Dejarle una copia de la llave de mi apartamento a los que me parecían mejor en la cama- habló con un gesto de incredulidad en su rostro, pareciéndole imposible que él hubiese hecho eso alguna vez -¿Porque demonios hacía esas cosas tan estúpidas?- se preguntó, guardando de mala gana la llave en uno de sus bolsillos –¡Aarg!. ¡No debí de haberle dado una llave a Tyson!- suspiró, de nada valía quejarse ahora –A ver, a pensar donde se puede haber metido ese crío- se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente, de forma nerviosa¿y si ahora Tyson no quería volver a saber de él? -¡Oh, maldita sea!- pateó el suelo

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Tyson se encontraba en el parque en el que tantas veces había estado con Kai. Estaba recargado en la baranda de madera de un pequeño puente que había, observando el río que bajo el cruzaba. Aunque su mente estaba en otro lugar, o más bien, pensando en otra persona…

-Como te odio, maldito Kai. Ya lo sabía, lo sabía…- masculló, frunciendo las cejas –Sabía que me engañarías, que no significo nada para ti. Por eso no quería nada contigo, por eso no quería tenerte cerca, por eso no quería enamorarme de ti- apretó los dientes y gruñó –Pero ya, ya lo ha logrado. ¿Quería reírse de mí?. ¿Quería verme sufrir?. ¡Pues ya lo ha conseguido!- golpeó la baranda con los puños –Sí, me duele saber que ahora estará con… "ese tipo"- admitió para sí mismo. Sintiéndose cada vez más rabioso, cerró los ojos con fuerza, formándose unas pequeñas arrugas en su nariz y el entrecejo –Pero esto no se quedará así, Kai, eso lo juro- abrió los ojos rápidamente -Me voy a convertir en tu peor pesadilla, y ahora sí sabrás lo que es el dolor, **Kaicito**- soltó un fuerte soplido al recordar su intento frustrado por querer golpear al bicolor ¿Y ahora como iba hacerle la vida imposible si ni siquiera había podido darle un simple puñetazo? Que por cierto se tenía bien merecido –Dios, estoy… ¡Estoy celoso!. ¡Yo no puedo estar celoso, y menos de un arrastrado como ese chico!. ¡Yo nunca he sido celoso, y Kai no va a despertar celos en mí!- cogió una piedra que había junto a su pie derecho y la lanzó al río con todas sus fuerzas, formando una gruesa columna de agua al impacto -¿Es que yo no soy suficiente para él y por eso necesita irse con otros?- casi gritó -¿Porque yo no puedo ser la persona que lo retenga a su lado?. ¿Porque?- se preguntó, con frustración y rabia. Pateó el barandal, e ignoró el dolor punzante que se había formado en su pie segundos después -¡Estúpido Kai!. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para gustarte de verdad?. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?… ¡Dios, como te odio!- se revolvió los cabellos con desesperación, quedando totalmente despeinado –Yo… yo… Esto es… ¡AAH!- gritó encorajado

Sintió que le tocaban el hombro con suavidad, y eso aumentó su furia, no quería saber nada de nadie, quería estar completamente solo para poder desahogarse…

-¿QUÉ?- gritó con furia, dándose la vuelta con tal rapidez que casi provoca que se caiga al suelo. Vio que un par de adolescentes le extendían cada una un papel en blanco junto con un bolígrafo, mientras le sonreían de forma tímida -¿Para esa estupidez me molestáis?- preguntó histérico -¡LARGAOS!. ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA VUESTROS ESTÚPIDOS AUTÓGRAFOS!- les gritó -¡ESFUMAOS!. ¡YA!- las chicas salieron del parque casi corriendo por el susto

De nuevo se volteó hacia el barandal, ignorando a las personas que se le habían quedado mirando por el escándalo que estaba montando, y que comenzaban a murmurar cosas sobre él…

-¡Kai, eres un maldito desgraciado!. ¡Yo ni siquiera puedo hablar con Brooklyn, pero él sí puede llevarse a quien quiera a su apartamento!- se quejó

A su mente llegó una imagen que le hizo arder de celos y coraje. Recordó cuando entró en el apartamento de Kai y se lo encontró tumbado en el sofá, con ese chico sobre él. No pudo evitar imaginarse lo que estarían haciendo ahora: Juntos, en la cama, y… y… desnudos, pasándoselo de maravilla. Eso le hizo hervir la sangre. ¿Porque Kai no se había negado?. ¿Porque?… Negó con la cabeza, mientras se respondía mentalmente esa estúpida pregunta. ¿Y porque demonios iba a ser? Porque Kai no le quería, seguramente ya se habría aburrido de andar tanto tiempo detrás de él y no conseguir nada. Dejó escapar un suspiro quejumbroso. Y tampoco podía negar que ese chico era guapo, como todos los amantes de Kai…

-¡Yo puedo ser mucho mejor que ese arrastrado facilón!. ¿Porque no me puede querer solo a mí?… ¡AAH!. ¿Pero que demonios estoy diciendo?- gritó encorajado -¡TE ODIO, KAII!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo una pequeña parte de él desahogada

De nuevo volvió a sentir unos suaves toques en su hombro. Apretó los labios, deseando lanzar al río a esas estúpidas y molestas fanáticas. ¿Es que no podían dejarlo en paz más de diez minutos seguidos? Se volvió a dar la vuelta con furia…

-¡YA OS HE DICHO QUE NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA VUESTROS ESTÚPIDOS AUTOGRAFOS!- pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no eran fanáticas quienes estaban tras él, y su enojo se evaporó súbitamente-¿Tú?- preguntó, ligeramente sorprendido

-Hola, Tyson. Ya veo que ese tipo te ha puesto de mal humor-

-¿Qué tipo?- preguntó medio despistado -¿Cómo sabías que estoy aquí?-

-Je. Bueno, pasaba por aqui, y... solo tú gritarías en mitad del parque y a todo pulmón que odias a Kai- comentó riendo levemente. Tyson se ruborizó y desvió la mirada, deseando que la tierra le tragase por el escándalo que había montado para desahogarse. Seguramente, ahora Brooklyn pensaría que estaba loco o algo por el estilo –Pero es comprensible, yo también le odio, jajaja…- el peliazul le miró, sin entender

-¿Tú?. ¿Porque?-

-Porque quiere lo mismo que yo- respondió, pasando la mano por los cabellos enmarañados del menor, peinándolos un poco con los dedos –Aunque con la diferencia de que él te reemplazará por otro rápidamente, pero yo no lo haré- deslizó la mano a la mejilla y se la acarició lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de la morena piel

-Brooklyn… ¿realmente estás interesado en mí?-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Me buscas a mí, o buscas a mi fama y dinero?- le preguntó sin rodeos

-¡A ti!- exclamó con rapidez -¿Porque preguntas eso?- interrogó, dejando de acariciarle la mejilla por la sorpresa

-No lo se. Creo que escuchar eso tantas veces acabó por meterme esa idea en la cabeza- rió sin ganas

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-

-Kai- susurró con voz neutra –El imbécil de Kai-

-¿Pero quien se cree que es ese tipo para ir hablando esas cosas de mi?- Tyson tan solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta -¿No me digas que tú te creíste eso, Tyson?- preguntó, temeroso por la respuesta

-Yo… bueno, no… no lo se- tartamudeó algo torpe, evitándole la mirada

-Tyson, recuerda que estoy interesado en ti desde hace dos años. Por aquel entonces no eras famoso, y aunque no te conocía en persona, me encantó tu forma de ser. Eso es lo que me enamoró de ti- el menor no dijo nada -¿Por eso me evitabas estos meses?- aseguró, totalmente convencido

-Mmm… Creo que sí- respondió, casi en un susurro

-¿Crees?- preguntó confuso

-……-

-Tyson, me importas mucho. Yo nunca te lastimaría, ni te cambiaría por otros- aseguró con firmeza, pero con voz suave

Las palabras de Brooklyn hicieron al menor sentirse bien, relajado, y querido, pero… pero no le hacía sentir lo mismo que Kai provocaba en él con tan solo mirarle, ese estremecimiento que le recorría por completo…

-¿De verdad?- preguntó dudoso y con poco entusiasmo

-Claro- sonrió levemente

Brooklyn se inclinó y besó al menor con calma, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo cuando sintió que su beso era correspondido. Eso le alegró enormemente, ya que en un primer momento pensó que Tyson le apartaría…

Delineó los labios del peliazul, impaciente por comenzar a explorar cada rincón y volver a probar el sabor de esa boca que le encantaba. No tuvo que esperar mucho para poder hacerlo, y el beso pasó de ser suave, a ser apasionado…

Tyson se entregó al beso y se abrazó a la fuerte espalda del pelirrojo, pero… había algo extraño. No sentía nada con ese beso, no sentía nervios, ni felicidad, no estaban las típicas mariposas en el estomago, ni su vello se ponía de punta. Era como cuando Kai le besaba tiempo atrás, sus besos no le hacían sentir nada. Absolutamente nada…

Hace unos meses, pensaba que los besos de Brooklyn eran los mejores, pero en ese momento no le encontraba nada de fantástico a los besos del pelirrojo. Era un beso como cualquier otro. Sentía que le faltaba algo, le faltaba alguien, le faltaba… Kai…

¡Oh, genial, ahora resulta que los besos de ese aprovechado le fascinan!. ¿Y porque diantres pensaba en los besos de Kai mientras le estaba besando Brooklyn? Debía sacarlo de su cabeza ¡Ya! Brooklyn le ofrecía algo que sabía que Kai no le daría nunca: fidelidad y amor verdadero. A parte de eso, se sentía protegido y seguro en sus brazos, cosa que con Kai nunca había llegado a sentir completamente…

Sintiéndose algo molesto consigo mismo por no poder dejar de pensar en Kai, se separó del beso, pero no del abrazo…

-¡Guau!. ¡No te imaginas lo que extrañaba el poder besarte!- confesó, con la respiración algo agitada. El menor tan solo le sonrió levemente en respuesta, sin saber que decir -¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- lo abrazó por los hombros y empezaron a caminar

-¿Qué?-

-¿A dónde ibas el otro día con ese Kai?. ¿Es cierto eso de que sois novios?. ¿Entonces era verdad cuando dijiste que no le odias? Si Kai es tu novio¿porque me has permitido que te bese, eh?- una mano en su boca, le impidió seguir con su interrogatorio

-Jejeje… Tranquilízate, Brooklyn. No es normal que hables tanto- rió nervioso, retirando la mano lentamente, para después responder –A ver… íbamos a patinar sobre hielo. Sí, era cierto que éramos novios- frunció el ceño –Y no solo lo odio¡lo aborrezco, y quiero matarlo con mis propias manos!- apretó y abrió los puños varias veces, pero rápidamente se volvió a relajar, no quería montar otro espectáculo –Y he permitido que me beses, porquee…- buscó las palabras que decir, pero no las encontró -… no lo se- murmuró

-¿No lo sabes?- arqueó las cejas de la impresión. Se detuvieron e hizo que el peliazul le mirara a los ojos -¡Tú me dijiste que yo te gusto!- le recordó

-Y-y… me gustas, Brooklyn- se mordió levemente el labio inferior, con nerviosismo

-¿Pero…?- le animó a seguir hablando, aunque con temor a la continuación, pero sabía que había algo más que Tyson no se había atrevido a decirle, lo podía ver en su mirada indecisa

-Pero no te amo- el pelirrojo bajó la mirada con tristeza, y eso hizo que Tyson se sintiera mal –Tú eres genial, Brooklyn, eres un chico fantástico, y te juro que siento deseos de golpearme por no haberme fijado en ti. Pero solamente me gustas, no puedo verte como algo más que mi amigo- le explicó, algo nervioso, pero con sinceridad en su voz –Yo antes tee… pero ahora no…- suspiró -Lo siento-

-¿Amas a Kai?- casi aseguró

-No- respondió de inmediato, con una repentina frialdad en su voz y desviando la mirada con enfado

-Mmm… Ya veo. Te has peleado con él- aseguró. Tyson apretó los puños y gruñó por lo bajo

-Ese… Ese Kai… ¡Lo he descubierto con otro!. ¡Me está engañando!- exclamó irritado

-¿Cómo?- preguntó no muy sorprendido, ya que se esperaba algo así

-Cuando fui a verle esta tarde… e-entre en su apartamento, y… lo vi besándose con otro. Con uno de los arrastrados que estuvo con él… y que estará ahora mismo- finalizó en un susurró, bajando la mirada con un brillo de decepción y celos en ella

-¿Ves?- le puso las manos en los hombros, con suavidad -A eso me refiero, él ya te ha reemplazado por otro. Pues tú haz lo mismo, reemplázalo, o mejor dicho, olvídalo y empieza de nuevo- sugirió

-¿Contigo?- preguntó, mirándolo de soslayo

-Me gustaría que fuera así, pero si yo no puedo darte la felicidad, pues con otro. Solo quiero verte feliz-

Reemplazar a Kai, olvidarle… Quería hacerlo, pero no sabía si podría lograrlo. Kai había terminado logrando que se enamorara de él, aunque no quería admitirlo. Y... antes de estar con otro que no fuese Kai, prefería estar solo…

-Por el momento prefiero estar solo- desvió un momento la mirada -¿Te apetece tomar algo en mi apartamento?- propuso de pronto para cambiar de tema

-Claro, vamos- lo abrazó por la cintura y se fueron de allí

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

El peliazul se disponía a meter la llave en la cerradura, pero no pudo evitar mirar sobre su hombro derecho y contemplar con odio y resentimiento la puerta que había tras él, con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido…

A su cabeza llegó la imagen de lo que seguramente estarían haciendo en esos momentos Kai y su… "amiguito". Su mandíbula se tensó y su cuerpo se puso rígido por unos segundos, fulminando esa dichosa puerta con la mirada. Finalmente volvió la mirada al frente y abrió de mala gana, dándoles paso a ambos chicos…

Pasaron una tarde amena y tranquila. Aunque el pelirrojo aún no se daba por vencido y seguía coqueteando con Tyson, disimulando muy poco, y en ocasiones nada, el interés que tenía en él y sus intenciones por conquistarlo…

-Mmm… Oye Tyson¿tienes planes para esta noche?- preguntó en un tono casual, pasando el brazo por los hombros del menor

-Pues no- con disimulo y lentitud, retiró el brazo de sí

-¿Y que te parece si salimos esta noche?- se arrimó al otro, pero Tyson se alejó un poco –Ya sabes… tú y yo solos- le propuso con una sonrisa seductora, mientras pasaba el brazo por la cintura del menor para que no se alejase de él y lo apegaba a su cuerpo –Aún recuerdo que tú y yo antes salíamos juntos todas las noches, y bailábamos sin parar- se acercó un poco al rostro del menor, el cual intentaba alejar esa mano de sí, sin éxito –Bailábamos juntos… muy juntos. Hace tiempo que no te veo bailar, y me encanta como te mueves- se acercó un poco más, hasta rozar los otros labios

-Emm… sí lo recuerdo… pero eso era antes…-

Antes de poder seguir hablando, sintió los labios del mayor posados en los suyos, presionándolos suavemente. Tyson se intentó apartar y apretó los labios de la impresión, no quería que Brooklyn le volviera a besar, no quería engañar a Kai. Pero recordó que "su novio" ahora se estaría divirtiendo con ese chico. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y abrazándose al otro con algo de brusquedad, separó ligeramente los labios, permitiéndole acceso a Brooklyn…

Pero… los besos de Brooklyn ya no le gustaban, no quería que le besara. Con un movimiento repentino y firme se separó del beso, pero al parecer eso al pelirrojo no le importó pues en cuanto cogió una bocanada de aire, volvió a besar al menor, esta vez apasionadamente. Finalmente, Tyson se relajó en los brazos del mayor, y acomodándose en ellos, se dejó besar y recostar en el sofá muy lentamente, ya que el pelirrojo no quería que el menor le volviese a empujar de nuevo. Cuando el aire de nuevo se les hizo necesario, se separaron. Brooklyn aprovechó para acomodarse sobre el cuerpo del otro con ágiles movimientos, y se inclinó para saborear el cuello del peliazul…

Tyson se estremeció ligeramente al sentir los besos del mayor descender a su cuello ¿Cuándo se había tumbado en el sofá?. ¿Y que hacía Brooklyn sobre él? Apoyando las manos en los hombros del otro, lo separó con suavidad

-Escúchame, Brooklyn…-

-¿A que hora paso a buscarte?- preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa

-A ninguna, no voy a salir- como pudo, se apoyó en sus codos –Quítate, por favor- cuando se vio libre, se separó todo lo que pudo del otro, sentándose en la otra punta del sofá

-¿Porque no?- se volvió a acercar, de forma disimulada

-… porquee… mañana trabajo, y tengo que madrugar-

-Eso no es excusa, yo también trabajo, pero no me importa perder unas horas de sueño por estar contigo. Además, antes también salíamos juntos cada noche, y nunca te has quejado sobre que tengas que madrugar al día siguiente- lo miró inquisidoramente –Dime la verdad-

-Es por eso, créeme. Es que como estamos terminando de rodar la película, el director nos está exigiendo más porque quiere que el final quede perfecto, y… llegó más cansado. Tú sabes lo estricto que es éste director, Brooklyn, no quiero que me llame la atención porque mañana llegue al estudio medio desvelado¿lo comprendes?- le puso su mejor sonrisa inocente, sabiendo que con eso siempre había convencido al pelirrojo

-Hum, sí- suspiró, para segundos después sonreír ampliamente –Se me ocurre una manera de estar juntos sin perder horas de sueño-

-¿Sí?. ¿Cuál?- preguntó poco interesado

-Si yo duermo aquí, no perderemos horas de sueño y estaremos juntos- le susurró de forma insinuante

A Tyson no le gustó para nada el tono utilizado por el pelirrojo, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Se puso de pie rápidamente al ver como el mayor se acercaba a él para besarle…

-¿Tyson?-

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco- dijo sin más, mientras salía al balcón

-Voy contigo- se puso de pie y fue tras el menor –Bueno¿y que te parece mi idea?- Tyson le miró interrogante –Te parece bien que pase la noche contigo¿verdad?- el peliazul llevó la mirada al frente con seriedad

-… no-

-¿Porque no?-

-Brooklyn, déjalo ya¿quieres? Ya te he dicho lo que siento por ti, no me presiones- pidió

-Pero…-

-Oye, creo que yo ya me voy a dormir- se desperezó –Estoy cansado-

-¿Dormir ahora?- preguntó incrédulo -¿Pero tú has visto la hora que es?. ¡Ni siquiera son las nueve!- exclamó mirando el reloj

-Pero… hoy he tenido un día pesado y estoy cansado- miró al mayor; quería decirle que se fuese de ahí y que le dejase solo, pero no sabía como hacerlo de forma disimulada –Eeh, Brooklyn…-

-Ya, ya se lo que quieres decir. Me voy- Tyson se sorprendió, pero agradeció al cielo el que por fin pudiese estar solo –Nos vemos pronto-

Le dio un sorpresivo beso en los labios y salió de allí rápidamente, antes de que el peliazul le pudiese decir algo. Y con la firme idea en mente de volver a tener el cariño de Tyson. Si lo tuvo una vez, lo podría volver a conseguir, de eso estaba seguro. Y esta vez, se aseguraría de que ningún estúpido creído se lo arrebatara…

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

El peliazul dejó escapar un largo suspiro y entró en la sala; miró el reloj, preguntándose que estaría haciendo Kai en ese momento. ¿Aún estaría con ese chico?. ¿Estarían juntos?… Quizá sí, después de todo, aún era temprano…

-¿Y a mi que me importa lo que haga Kai?- sacudió fuertemente la cabeza a ambos lados -¡Por mí puede hacer lo que quiera, con quien quiera!. ¡Me da igual!-

Se dirigió a su habitación, pero sus pasos le traicionaron y le llevaron frente a la puerta principal. Se detuvo en seco y llevó la mano al pomo de la puerta. Quería alejar a ese arrastrado del bicolor, quería darle la paliza de su vida y enseñarle que no debe de acercarse a Kai. Gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Qué más daba lo que él hiciese si Kai no se negaba a ese chico? Le dio un puñetazo a la puerta intentando descargar su rabia, para después irse corriendo a su habitación. Se dejó caer bocaarriba en la cama, y de mala gana se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño. Estuvo así por bastante rato, fulminando el techo con la mirada como si fuese el culpable de lo que sentía en esos momentos…

Se puso de lado y su mirada se suavizó al recordar cuando el bicolor durmió con él las noches anteriores, en ese lado vacío de la cama. Sintió un hueco frío en el estómago, un sentimiento de abandono que le hacía sentirse triste y melancólico. Pasó la mano por la almohada e inconscientemente deseó que Kai estuviese con él en ese momento…

-¿Qué haré mañana?- se preguntó en un susurro, mientras continuaba pasando la mano por la almohada de forma lenta y despistada –No puedo actuar como si nada- lo que le dijo Brooklyn en el parque le llegó a la cabeza súbitamente /_-¿Ves? A eso me refiero, él ya te ha reemplazado por otro. Pues tú haz lo mismo, reemplázalo, o mejor dicho, olvídalo y empieza de nuevo-_/ -Mph… sí, eso es lo que haré- se volvió a poner bocaarriba –Que no se piense ese tonto de Kai que me muero por estar con él. No es nadie importante para mí- miró de soslayo la otra mitad del colchón y rápidamente volvió la mirada al techo –Puedo estar sin él perfectamente. Ya es hora de dejar el estúpido juego a un lado y continuar con mi vida como siempre- sentenció, cerrando los ojos

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Bueno, para las que querían ver a un Tyson celoso (que eran muchas) ahí lo tenéis, jejeje... No recordaba que esto venía antes del "Tyson vs. Tala" Os avisé con demasiada antelación. ¡Sorry! n.ñU

* * *

Este capitulo, es para: Kari Hiwatari. En agradecimiento por el fic que me está escribiendo a mi también n.n

* * *

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

Si alguien me va a dejar un review, que no lo haga por Log-in, porque la página no lo permite con mis fics

* * *

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

KARI HIWATARI

RAVEN KINOMIYA

OKAMI REIKO

KAILY HIWATARI

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

HAKURA-BLACK

QUIMERA D.

KAT IVANOV

SAKURA-CHAN

MANA1989

NADESICO

GINNY -FLOR DEL CEREZO-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**


	16. Chapter 16

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

–Que no se piense ese tonto de Kai que me muero por estar con él. No es nadie importante para mí- miró de soslayo la otra mitad del colchón y rápidamente volvió la mirada al techo –Puedo estar sin él perfectamente. Ya es hora de dejar el estúpido juego a un lado y continuar con mi vida como siempre- sentenció, cerrando los ojos

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

-Kai¿quieres hacer el favor de calmarte de una vez?- pidió Bryan por enésima vez, bastante exasperado –No he entendido nada de lo que me has explicado- frunció el ceño, mientras veía al bicolor mirar por la ventana sin parar, y andar de aquí para allá, bufando una y otra vez. Se le veía alterado –Kaii…- masculló

-¿Es que no me estas escuchando?- preguntó hastiado, fulminándolo con la mirada

-Intento escucharte, pero si me lo explicas todo a esa velocidad, no entiendo nada- se cruzó de brazos –A ver, has dicho algo de Tyson… Y luego he entendido algo de que no lo encuentras, o algo así-

-Sí. Verás…- se sentó en una silla, frente al pelilavanda –esta tarde fue a verme… fue a verme… bueno, no recuerdo su nombre, pero fue a verme un chico…-

-¿Uno de tus antiguos amiguitos?- rió divertido

-Mph…- asintió una vez con la cabeza, desviando la mirada –Y la cosa es que él me besó-

-¿No me digas?- preguntó con sarcasmo, fingiendo sorpresa

-¡Cállate!- le ordenó -… y antes de poder apartarlo, Tyson entró… y me vio con él…- se pasó las manos por el cabello, con nerviosismo –Y se ha ido a no se donde, echo una furia. Llevó toda la maldita tarde buscándolo, pero no lo encuentro, es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Ya no se donde buscar, y está oscureciendo. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo malo, eh?- en su tono de voz se podía apreciar miedo –No, no me lo perdonaría-

-Tranquilízate de una vez¿quieres?. ¿Has mirado en su apartamento, Einstein?- preguntó con seriedad

-… no- respondió, bastante más calmado

-Pues búscalo ahí. Seguro que te estas muriendo de preocupación por nada-

-¿Por nada?- se puso de pie, alterándose de nuevo –Se nota que no conoces a Tyson, es la persona más rencorosa y vengativa que te puedes imaginar, y lo peor es que nunca se como va a reaccionar. Es muy impredecible-

-Bueno, a lo mejor esta con alguien-

-¿Con quien podría estar? He ido al edificio donde vive Ray, pero no había nadie en su apartamento. Y no se donde vive Max-

-A lo mejor está con Max y Ray por ahí, dando un paseo- hizo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto -Tú me dijiste que esos tres siempre están juntos-

-Puede ser-

-O puede que esté con ese tal Brooklyn…-

-¡No, no puede estar con ese tipo!- interrumpió

-Calma, calma. Solo era una suposición-

-Pues guárdate tus suposiciones- habló con molestia –Cuando veo a ese… ese… Brooklyn cerca de Tyson…- apretó los puños –me dan ganas de matarlo-

-Kai, te juro que no imaginaba que resultaras ser tan celoso-

-Ni yo lo sabía. Pero es que… ese tipo no para de acercarse a él, no le deja en paz, y… temo que lo aleje de mí- finalizó en un susurro –Y para colmo, Tyson es tan… tan…- buscó la palabra adecuada -cambiante. A veces siento que no me quiere, que no le importo en absoluto. Pero otras, siento que sí. Si tan solo me dijera…-

-¿Dudas?- interrumpió -¿No estabas tan convencido de su amor por ti?- preguntó con aburrimiento

-……-

-Ufff... Tyson esto… Tyson aquello…- habló con desgano –Con tanto Tyson por todos lados, ya siento curiosidad por conocerlo en persona-

-Déjate de tonterías-

-¿Qué?. ¿Temes que te lo quite?-

-Si quieres seguir vivo, ni lo intentes- lo miró de soslayo, atravesándolo con la mirada –Además, tú tienes a Tala. Y no le gustarías a Tyson, no eres su tipo- aseguró

-Jeje... Solo bromeaba- rió entre dientes, y segundos después, su rostro se tornó serio –Pero… Kai, no quería reconocerlo, pero Tala tiene razón-

-¿Tala?. ¿En qué?-

-Desde que te has enamorado… no se…- frunció ligeramente el ceño, estudiando al bicolor con la mirada –Tyson te ha vuelto medio ton…-

-Ojo con lo que vas a decir, Bryan- advirtió seriamente

-Ya no eres el mismo Kai que conocimos. Antes… eras tan egocéntrico, altanero… No te importaba nada, ni nadie. Tratabas a todo el mundo con frialdad, incluso a veces a nosotros. Cuando algún fan se acercaba a ti, casi los echabas a patadas de tu lado. Te reías del amor, decías que enamorarse era algo estúpido y sin sentido, que era una perdida de tiempo. Siempre decías: "¿Porque estar solo con un chico cuando puedes estar con varios?"- habló con burla, imitando al otro -Y ahora…- lo señaló, y alzó las cejas mientras se encogía de hombros, sin saber que más decir –No eres tú. ¿Porque no vuelves a tu vida tal y como estaba antes?- aconsejó –Tyson ya te ha demostrado de mil formas que no siente lo mismo que tú. ¿Porque te obsesionas con uno, cuando tienes a muchos que se mueren por estar contigo? No te entiendo-

-Yo pensaba que tú me apoyabas, Bryan- fue lo único que dijo, sin mirarlo

-Y seguiría haciéndolo si supiese que tienes alguna oportunidad con Tyson, pero no…- de repente enmudeció

-¿No qué?- preguntó tontamente, pues sabía perfectamente lo que Bryan quería decir

-Nada. Olvida lo que he dicho antes. Ve con él antes de que sea más tarde- Kai se puso de pie inmediatamente

-Sí, me voy a buscarlo, tengo que explicárselo todo cuanto antes- se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, se detuvo –Esto… Bryan, no le cuentes a Tala nada de esto, por favor- pidió

-¿Porque?-

-Porque sino, luego ira a restregarme en la cara que él tenía razón, que yo iba a meter la pata… Ya sabes, esas cosas que siempre me dice, y lo cierto es que me causa dolor de cabeza-

-Bueno, si eso te hace feliz, no se lo contaré- se encogió de hombros -Solo le diré que has venido de visita, como siempre-

-Gracias, Bryan. Adiós-

-Adiós, Kai- el pelilavanda se acomodó en la silla y miró al techo, pensativo –Ya empiezo a comportarme igual que Tala- sacudió ligeramente la cabeza –Bueno, por lo menos Kai sigue siendo tan perseverante como siempre, en eso no ha cambiado-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Brooklyn levantó la cabeza y observó el edificio que había frente a él, centrando la atención en uno de los balcones. Todas las persianas del apartamento de Tyson estaban bajadas, a lo mejor sí estaría durmiendo. Su ceño se frunció. Le molestaba que Tyson estuviese triste por ese odioso de Kai cuando él podía hacerle feliz perfectamente. Sabía que lo estaba perdiendo, pero él no se daría por vencido, no todavía. Kai había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y esa era su oportunidad para reconquistar a Tyson. Una sonrisa ilusionada se plasmó en sus labios de tan solo pensar en eso. Volver a tener el cariño del peliazul…

Miró a su derecha, y a lo lejos pudo divisar a la persona que más odiaba en toda la tierra: Kai Hiwatari. Su rostro se tornó ceñudo de nuevo, e inconscientemente, sus puños se cerraron. Le daría su merecido a ese tipo por hacer sufrir a la persona que más quería…

-¡Eh, tú!- le llamó, cuando el bicolor estaba a unos pasos de él, pero éste solo pasó por su lado, golpeándole el hombro con el suyo

Kai ni siquiera le había visto ¿A dónde iría corriendo como desesperado? Lo siguió con la mirada, y vio que iba empujando a toda persona que se cruzaba en su camino hasta que finalmente lo vio entrar en el edificio que vivía…

-¿Pero qué le pasa a ese tipo? Cada día me cae peor. ¡Dios, como me gustaría retorcerle el cuello con mis propias manos!- masculló con furia, pero cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza, se relajó -¿No irá a ver a Tyson?- llevó la mirada a la ventana que correspondía al balcón del peliazul –Bueno, Tyson está dormido y tiene el sueño pesado, así que no creo que le abra la puerta- se encogió de hombros. Dio un paso, pero luego se detuvo en seco¿y si Tyson despertaba? No, no podía permitir que Kai hablara con Tyson. Ese tipo podía enredarlo con sus mentiras, o peor aún, podía lograr que volviese con él –Lo mejor será que suba- se dijo

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

-¡Tyson!- casi gritó, golpeando la puerta -¡Abre, por favor!. ¡Puedo explicártelo!… ¡No fue mi culpa!- se detuvo a coger aire, estaba muy cansado de tanto correr, el edificio donde vivían Bryan y Tala no estaba precisamente cerca del suyo. Esperó unos segundos por si recibía una contestación, o algo, pero nada –Tyson… abre la puerta- apoyó la frente en la madera, y soltó un suspiro de cansancio –Entiendo que no quieras verme, pero tan solo déjame que te lo explique. Abre la puerta- de nuevo estuvo callado durante unos segundos, y el silencio fue su respuesta –Esta bien- se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la puerta, cruzándose de brazos –No me moveré de aquí- sentenció para sí, pero una duda le asaltó -¿Y si no está?- se volvió a poner de pie y tocó la puerta -¿Tyson?… Oh¿dónde está?- su expresión se volvió seria, más bien preocupada, cuando otra duda la asaltó –No… ¿no estará con Brooklyn?… ¿Verdad?- murmuró de forma casi imperceptible –No, eso no puede ser posible. Tyson no está interesado en ese tipejo, él me quiere a mí. Él… me ama- susurró, muy poco convencido

-¿Fantaseando solo?- preguntó sarcástico -¿Qué haces aquí?- exigió saber

-No es de tu incumbencia- habló de forma fría, sin voltear

Sin más, se dirigió a las escaleras, sabía que si veía la cara de Brooklyn, no se podría resistir a soltarle un golpe. Aunque por lo menos, el que Brooklyn estuviese ahí, le confirmaba que no estaba con Tyson…

-Sí es de mi incumbencia- le siguió -¿Y sabes porque?-

-No, y no me interesa saberlo. Olvídame-

-Es de mi incumbencia porque Tyson ahora está conmigo-

-¿…que?- atinó a susurrar, deteniéndose en seco y abriendo los ojos de par en par

-Ha vuelto conmigo, Kai-

-Eso no es cierto- aseguró con firmeza, dándose la vuelta –Estas mintiendo-

-Pues no. Esta tarde me lo encontré en el parque, estuvimos hablando un rato, y me invitó a venir a su apartamento…-

-¡Cállate!- interrumpió, apretando los puños

-Esta bien, pero ahora vete. Tyson no quiere saber más de ti-

-Lo creeré cuando él me lo diga- frunció el ceño

-Me dijo que te odia-

La expresión de Kai se volvió seria y preocupada, bajó la cabeza al suelo y paseó la mirada por el suelo, como si hubiese encontrado algo interesante. Recordó que Tyson le gritó que le odiaba antes de irse, y su voz se había escuchado muy dolida y furiosa. Tantas veces le había dicho "te odio"… y nunca le había dicho que le quería. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. No podía perder a Tyson. ¡Maldita sea!. ¡No quería perderle!…

-Olvídalo, Kai. Él ya está cansado de ti-

-¡No!- sintiéndose furioso, lanzó un puñetazo que el pelirrojo esquivó por los pelos

-Cálmate Kai, te estoy contando esto porque Tyson me dijo que lo hiciese. Lo cierto es que le aburre hablar contigo ¿Y sabes qué? Me dijo que en cuanto terminéis de rodar la película, se marchará a vivir conmigo¿qué te parece?-

El bicolor tomó a Brooklyn por el cuello de la camisa en un arrebato y lo empujó a la pared, golpeándole la espalda en ella. Nuevamente alzó el puño con la intención de golpearle, pero se detuvo. Intentó regular su respiración y miró a ambos lados, vio que algunas personas se habían asomado al pasillo para ver que ocurría. Debía controlarse, no podía montar un espectáculo. Además, a Tyson no le gustaba verle furioso. Con un gruñido, soltó al pelirrojo y se alejó de él…

-Crees que has ganado¿verdad, Brooklyn?-

-No lo creo, lo se- sonrió ampliamente

-¡Tyson no te ama!. ¡Él seguirá conmigo!- sentenció

-Claro que sí- dijo sarcástico, y con total tranquilidad

Kai le intentó ignorar, y con un enojo de mil demonios, se dirigió a las escaleras con pasos presurosos. No podía seguir ahí, o Brooklyn acabaría muerto, aunque… eso le haría extremadamente feliz. Se percató de que las personas se le quedaban mirando a su paso, se dio la vuelta y les gritó…

-¿Qué demonios estáis mirando?-

Instantáneamente, todos se metieron en su respectivo apartamento y cerraron la puerta casi simultáneamente…

Cuando el bicolor vio que Brooklyn era la única persona que quedaba en el pasillo, bajó por las escaleras, perdiéndose de la vista de éste…

Brooklyn frunció ligeramente el ceño y después llevó la mirada al fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraba la puerta del apartamento del peliazul. Por más que había provocado a Kai, no había conseguido que éste le golpeara, su plan había fallado. No debía de haber evitado el puñetazo que el bicolor había intentado darle. Pensaba utilizar eso para que así Tyson se enfadara aún más con Kai. Ese no era su estilo, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario…

-Te pienso recuperar, Tyson. Y si no puedo por las buenas, será por las malas. No perderé contra ese idiota- se dijo, en voz baja

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

-No, no puedo tener tan mala suerte. ¿Qué demonios he hecho para merecer esto?. ¡Joder! No se como no me he vuelto loco a estas alturas- se metió las manos en los bolsillos de mala gana, sin dejar de buscar con la mirada al peliazul por la calle, la cual estaba casi desértica, pues ya era bastante tarde -Nunca debí enamorarme, y mucho menos de él. Solo era un juego, como todos los demás- masculló –Desde que me enamoré, solo me han pasado cosas malas… ¿Y si le hago caso a Bryan, y sigo con mi vida tal y como estaba antes de conocer a Tyson?- se propuso –Aarg… ¡Pero es que ya no me apetece estar con nadie!. ¡Le necesito!- se detuvo, y recargó la espalda en una farola para descansar un momento -Pero no quiero seguir así. Yo me muero por él, pero a lo mejor Tyson ni siquiera me ama. Pero si no me amase, no se habría puesto celoso cuando me vio con… con ese- dejó escapar un largo suspiró -Ya no se que pensar… o que hacer… me siento más confundido que nunca. ¿Y si Brooklyn mentía? Prefiero pensar que sí, además, si yo estuviese en su lugar es lo que habría echo. No soportaría saber que de nuevo no soy nada para Tyson, y que volvió con ese tipo. Je, estoy dramatizando- una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios –¿Y si me olvidase de esto que siento por él?… No, no serviría. Ya intenté eso hace meses, cuando no quería aceptar que le amaba. ¿Porque el amor es tan complicado?- bufó, mientras negaba con la cabeza –No quiero resignarme, estaba tan cerca…- su expresión se volvió seria, y alzó la cabeza con decisión -Vale, lo intentaré una última vez. Mañana hablaré con él, y si aún así Tyson no quiere saber de mí, lo mejor será que me olvide de él de una buena vez-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Se removió en la cama por enésima vez, sintiéndose cada vez más inquieto. No debía de haberse ido a dormir tan temprano, ahora se había desvelado y no había forma de volver a conciliar el sueño. Giró la cabeza a un lado, con expresión aburrida, y miró los números brillantes del despertador digital. Las cuatro y veinte. Soltando un fuerte soplido, se sentó en la cama e inconscientemente, miró el lugar vacío en el colchón…

-Kai…- murmuró, de forma apenas audible. Pero luego frunció el ceño y miró al frente -¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?- se preguntó, bastante molesto –Todo es mi culpa, por enamorarme de la persona equivocada. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido como para pensar que Kai sería diferente conmigo? Yo solo fui un idota más, y punto- bufó -Pero que no piense que voy a estar lloriqueando por él- asintió con la cabeza, en un movimiento firme –Desde este momento, Kai está muerto para mí. No desperdiciare mi tiempo pensando en él, ni siquiera hablando de él. No vale la pena… ¡Aah¡Como te odio!- masculló -¡Y yo soy un imbécil, por hacerme tontas ilusiones!- se tumbó, colocándose bocabajo, y apretó los puños –No quiero pensar más en él, será mejor que me duerma de una vez- suspiró, de forma pesada -¿Pero como? Ahora no tengo sueño- intentó tomar una postura cómoda, pero no lo lograba –¡Oh, maldición!-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

-Por fin hemos terminado de rodar la película. Me siento libre, jajaja…- reía el peliazul mientras se desperezaba

-Ahora te podrás tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones- le comentó Garland

-Sí, creo que no me haría daño un viaje bien lejos de aquí-

-Hum… ¿Tú y Kai solitos, eeh?- preguntó en tono juguetón, pasándole el brazo por los hombros –Últimamente habéis estado muy juntitos. ¿Y a donde vais a ir?. ¡Espera, déjame adivinar!- habló de forma atropellada, dejando al peliazul con la palabra en la boca -Vais a ir a una de esas islas alejadas de la civilización, con grandes playas de arenas blancas y aguas cristalinas- Tyson puso cara de molestia, y se separó del mayor

-No me menciones a ese memo, o me echarás el día a perder- habló con una repentina frialdad, dejando a Garland bastante sorprendido; pero antes de que éste pudiese preguntar algo, fue interrumpido

-Tyson- el mencionado y Garland se voltearon encontrándose con Kai, pero el peliazul volvió la vista al frente rápidamente –Tyson, te estoy hablando- frunció el ceño

-Hola, Kai-

-Hola, Garland- respondió de forma mecánica –Tyson, háblame- ordenó, parándose tras él

-Bueno Garland, me voy, se me ha hecho tarde. Ya nos veremos- comentó el menor –Adiós- le despidió con una leve sonrisa

-Adiós Tyson-

El peliazul salió del estudio a paso tranquilo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y semblante serio. Kai no tardó en salir tras él, sin siquiera despedirse de Garland…

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía ignorar del todo el hecho de que Kai le venía siguiendo sin dejar de llamarle y pedirle que hablara con él. Sintiéndose molesto, frunció el ceño ¿Porque demonios no le dejaba tranquilo?. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Quería estar solo. Ahora que habían terminado de rodar la película, haría un viaje bien lejos y se olvidaría de todo por una buena temporada. No sería mala idea ir a hacerle una visita a su familia, echaba de menos a sus padres, y sobre todo a su hermano…

Un bostezo cansado se le escapó. No había dormido mucho la noche anterior, pero por suerte no se había desconcentrado a la hora de actuar, y no tuvieron que repetir muchas veces las escenas en las que Kai y él aparecían juntos, que para su desgracia, eran muchas. Unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo le llenaron, Kai parecía su sombra. Pero no, él no era un cobarde, y no huía de nada, ni de nadie. Así que manteniendo su semblante serio, continuó andando tranquilamente…

-Tyson…- lo llamó en tono cansado por enésima vez -¡Te ordeno que te detengas ahora mismo!- exclamó con molestia, pero seguía siendo ignorado. En un arrebato, sujetó al menor del brazo con algo de brusquedad y lo detuvo. Ya estaba cansado de andar tras él -¡Te estoy diciendo que te pares!- Tyson seguía sin hablar y con la mirada puesta hacia el frente, sin inmutarse –Tyson… tengo que explicarte lo de ayer-

-¿Tienes?- repitió con voz fría, alzando levemente una ceja, con arrogancia –No te sientas obligado a hacerlo-

-¡Quiero hacerlo!- se paró frente al otro –No es lo que tú piensas- aseguró. El menor alzó la cabeza y miró al mayor con superioridad

-¿Y que crees tú que estoy pensando?- se soltó del agarre de su brazo, y siguió caminando tranquilamente

-¡No seas necio!. ¡No pasó nada con ese tipo!-

-Aja-

-¿Aja?. ¡Es cierto!… Bueno, solo fue un beso, pero… ¡pero nada más!. ¡Y fue él quien me besó!… ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre!. ¡Él no me interesa!- aseguró

-Mira, Kai, ya te lo dije una vez, aunque dudo que lo recuerdes- se detuvo, y lo observó por unos segundos –si vas por ahí manoseando chicas, o **chicos**, es porque yo no soy lo que quieres. Así que sería mejor dejarlo- se encogió de hombros y continuó andando –En lo que a mi respecta, te olvidaré rápidamente. No has sido más que un tropezón en mi camino-

-¿Un tropezón en tu camino?- repitió, con furia repentina

-Sí. Un juego divertido que nunca debió de haber sido algo más que eso, un juego-

Kai se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, con las palabras haciendo eco en su mente, y observando al peliazul entrar en el edificio en el que vivían. Cuando lo vio entrar en el ascensor, reaccionó y con rapidez se dirigió hacia allí, consiguiendo entrar en el ascensor por los pelos…

-¿Un juego?- preguntó algo alterado, a lo que Tyson tan solo asintió una vez con la cabeza en respuesta, sin mirarle -¿Siempre ha sido un juego para ti?. ¿Siempre has fingido?-

-Siempre- habló de forma neutra

Unas ganas tremendas de agarrarse a golpes con el peliazul le llenaron súbitamente. ¿Porque ese crío tenía que ser así? No había otra persona en la tierra capaz de llevar su paciencia tan al límite en cuestión de segundos…

Soltando un fuerte soplido, le dio la espalda y golpeó la puerta del ascensor con el puño. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se volteó de nuevo de forma repentina, y apretó uno de los botones del ascensor de mala gana, e inmediatamente, éste se detuvo…

-¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?- Kai se paró frente a él, desafiante y atravesándolo con la mirada

-El único idiota aquí eres tú- le habló con tal frialdad que logró cohibir a Tyson –Te resulta divertido jugar conmigo- afirmó. El peliazul le devolvió la mirada antes de responder

-Mucho. ¿Es que acaso te hace sentir mal?- preguntó con burla –Oh, lo siento, pero ya es hora de que sientas lo mismo que tú le has hecho sentir a los demás- inesperadamente, fue sujetado por los hombros y apoyado en la pared con algo de brusquedad. Tyson cerró los ojos por un momento, asustado, ya que en un primer momento había pensado que Kai le iba a golpear

-Escúchame bien, crío…-

-¡No soy un crío, tengo veintidós años por si no lo recuerdas!- interrumpió con enfado, odiaba que le llamasen "crío"

-Da igual tu edad, si tu comportamiento es el de un niño de quince años- afirmó el agarre, volviéndolo casi doloroso –Ahora me vas a escuchar quieras o no, y de aquí no se mueve nadie, no hasta que hablemos- sentenció

Tyson apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior, con rabia. No quería saber lo que Kai y ese chico habían hecho ayer, no quería escucharlo…

-¿Acaso me vas a contar con lujo de detalle lo que hiciste con ese arrastrado?- gritó con sarcasmo, sin poder ocultar más sus celos tras esa máscara de indiferencia que había levantado hacia el mayor

-¡Sí!- gritó en respuesta, tapándole la boca de un rápido movimiento -¡No pasó nada!. **¡Na-da!**- exclamó, haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba -¡Fue él quien me besó por sorpresa justo en el momento en que tú llegaste!. ¡Pero ese beso no significó nada para mi!. ¿Lo entiendes, o necesitas que te haga un esquema?- Tyson retiró la mano que tapaba su boca con brusquedad, detestaba que le mintieran

-¿Entonces como entró él ahí, eh?. ¿Por arte de magia?-

-¡Eso es lo que intento explicarte, maldición!- le gritó, bastante exasperado. Tyson enmudeció y se quedó estático al ver la cara de enfado de Kai. El mayor suspiró con pesadez antes de continuar hablando con más calma –Tenía una llave de mi apartamento, pero… él no es el único, creo que otros cinco chicos más la tienen-

-¿Po-porque?- preguntó con torpeza. Kai desvió la mirada al responder, algo avergonzado

-Yo…- carraspeó, y continuó hablando, bajando más el tono de voz con cada pausa que hacía –Yo le daba una copia de la llave a… los que me parecían… mejor en la cama… para que fuesen a verme cuando quisieran- finalizó, casi en un susurro inaudible

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Kai no quería mirar a Tyson a los ojos pues se sentía algo avergonzado. Mientras que el menor, contemplaba al bicolor con la boca ligeramente abierta y sin parpadear…

-Pero a ti te la di por otro motivo- carraspeó nuevamente, sintiéndose cada vez más incomodo -Hacer eso era muy estúpido, lo se, pero cambiaré la cerradura de mi puerta lo antes posible- llevó la mirada a los ojos zafiro y continuó hablando –Ya no quiero saber nada de esos chicos, créeme Tyson. No se que demonios me has hecho, pero no tengo ojos para otro que no seas tú. Solo te quiero a ti, y no te pienso dejar un solo segundo. No me importa que sigas jugando conmigo, que me odies… ¡Lo que sea! Pero no voy a permitir que me dejes, no ahora ¿Te ha quedado claro?-

Todo se quedó en silencio una vez más. Tyson pensaba que hacer, mientras que Kai rogaba mentalmente que el peliazul le perdonase. Inesperadamente, el menor le puso las manos en los hombros, y lo hizo retroceder lentamente hasta que su espalda topó con la pared de enfrente. Vio que Tyson seguía con cara de enojo, eso no quería decir nada bueno…

-¡Ahora tú me vas a escuchar a mi!- lo señaló -¡Primero, no te pienso dejar!. ¿Porque?. ¡Porque tú eres mío, y de nadie más!. ¿Te ha quedado claro?. ¡Así que me da exactamente igual que luego te aburras de mi y te quieras largar con otros, porque te repito que eres mío!. ¡Y si te veo con otro, lo mato, mato a ese arrastrado que se acerque a ti!. ¡Y segundo…!. ¡Segundo…!…- su expresión se relajó, y desvió la mirada -…no siempre ha sido un juego- finalizó en un susurro

Kai se quedó pasmado con lo que acababa de escuchar, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido escapó de su garganta. Tenía muchas dudas ¿Porque Tyson tenía que comportarse así?. ¡Diablos, no lo entendía!… ¿Entonces… lo que Brooklyn le dijo el día anterior, era mentira?…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que soy tuyo?- fue lo único que atinó a decir, casi en voz baja

-¡Eres mío!. ¡Me perteneces, así que vete haciendo a la idea!- chasqueó los dedos un par de veces -¿Lo entiendes, o necesitas que te haga un esquema?-

-… y… no siempre ha sido un juego…- susurró, sonriendo levemente

-Sí, creo que tendré que hacerte un esquema porque me parece que eres algo lento de entendederas-

-Lo sabía- sonrió más ampliamente

-¿El qué?-

-Que me quieres, lo sabía. Dímelo- pidió

-No seas tonto- giró la cara a un lado, pero Kai hizo que lo volviese a mirar a los ojos

-Dímelo- repitió

El peliazul sentía que esos ojos eran su debilidad, le hacían flaquear, y con tan solo mirarlos, podría hacer cualquier cosa que Kai le pidiese…

-¡Dios, eres molesto!- exclamó –Esta bien… Tee… te quiero- Kai sonrió inmediatamente, complacido, a lo que Tyson giró la cara de nuevo, ligeramente sonrojado –Y no me hagas repetirlo, porque no lo volveré a hacer- habló, intentando aparentar frialdad, pero no le salió para nada bien

-Yo también te quiero- respondió, pasándole los brazos por la cintura

El menor sintió su estómago encogerse bruscamente y un leve cosquilleo recorrerle al escuchar eso. Miró de soslayo el rostro del mayor, centrando su atención en esos labios tan apetecibles. Ahora que recordaba, ayer no besó a Kai, y… tenía unas ganas enormes de hacerlo. Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior y miró de frente al otro, con algo de lujuria…

El mayor dejo escapar un gemido apagado de sorpresa al verse siendo abrazado y besado por Tyson inesperadamente, y de una forma impetuosa, como siempre, intentando tomar el control enseguida. Sus lenguas iniciaron una pelea, enredándose la una con la otra y acariciándose con rápidos movimientos…

Le gustaba pelear con Tyson por el dominio del beso, aunque no le importaba lo más mínimo ceder y dejar que el peliazul le besara sus anchas. Nunca antes le había permitido eso a nadie, es más, se había molestado con los que lo habían hecho, pero Tyson era especial, era su debilidad, todo en ese crío le gustaba y le atraía. Todo… incluso ese carácter tan impredecible que tenía…

Todavía se preguntaba en que momento había pasado de odiar a Tyson, a quererlo de esa forma en la que lo hacía. No sabría decir con exactitud cuando ocurrió eso. Como Bryan le dijo una vez, parecía un adolescente enamorado. Salió súbitamente de sus pensamientos al sentir unos dientes rozar la piel de su cuello varias veces, con suavidad, sobre el área del pulso, para después notar como era succionada, aunque sin llegar a hacer daño…

-Ty-Tyson… eso va a dejarme… marca- cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared para así darle más facilidad al peliazul ¿Qué más daba si le dejaba una marca si se la había hecho Tyson?

El menor se separó lentamente y dejó un tierno beso sobre la zona enrojecida. Alzó la cabeza y le susurró a Kai al oído…

-Con esa marca todos sabrán que le perteneces a alguien… a mí- sonrió levemente, y con satisfacción

-Ahora va a resultar que el celoso y posesivo eres tú- comentó, siguiéndole la broma al otro, y girando la cabeza para verle el rostro

-No me importa- le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, sonriendo levemente -¿Sabes qué?- le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Qué?-

-Sigo pensando que eres molesto- la sonrisa se borró de los labios del mayor, pero antes de poder hablar, fue interrumpido –Pero… me gusta que me molestes, y espero que nunca dejes de hacerlo- ambos se sonrieron

-Tyson, no va contigo ser cursi, y eso a sonado cursi- aseguró con diversión

-Pero tú eres el más cursi de los dos- se defendió tranquilamente -Además, apuesto a que te ha gustado que te diga que eres mi molestia favorita- rió levemente, volviéndose a acercar a los labios del mayor con lentitud hasta que los rozó con los suyos, moviéndolos lentamente, dándole a desear al bicolor –Te quiero mucho- susurró, de forma casi imperceptible

Cubrió los labios del mayor con los suyos, besándolo con la misma intensidad de antes y volviendo a iniciar una pelea entre sus lenguas, con un compás rápido pero rítmico. Kai perdió el control al sentir las inquietas y ágiles manos del peliazul desabotonar su camisa con deliberada lentitud, y eso le permitió al menor el poder ingresar en su boca. En el fondo le gustaba esa faceta peleante y dominante de Tyson. Sin dudarlo, él también comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del peliazul, pero algo más rápido, deseoso de acariciar esa suave y calida piel, de palparla y sentirla bajo la yema de sus dedos; cosa que no tardó en hacer, deslizando una mano a la espalda, mientras la otra se entretenía con el torso…

Un suave gemido se ahogó en la garganta del peliazul cuando las manos del mayor comenzaron a acariciarle. Por alguna razón, en esos momentos las manos de Kai no le parecían tan frías como siempre, al contrario, sentía su piel arder por cada sitio donde se paseaban esas manos, se sentía tan bien… Finalmente abrió la camisa y dejó un blanco hombro al descubierto, mientras que la otra mano, acariciaba la fuerte espalda una y otra vez, apegándose a él para que sus pieles hiciesen contacto…

Se separaron del beso con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas por la necesidad de aire, las caricias bajaron de intensidad, pero no cesaron en ningún momento; mientras se miraban a los ojos e intentaban regular sus respiraciones. Ambos podían ver en la mirada del otro un brillo especial. En cuanto sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, Tyson fue el primero en atacar de nuevo, esta vez, bajó directamente al cuello, besando y mordisqueándolo suavemente, por completo. Siguió bajando hasta el hombro que había dejado descubierto momentos antes y clavó los dientes, pero sin llegar a lastimar. Descendió directamente al ombligo y deslizó la punta de la lengua lentamente hacia arriba, hasta llegar al comienzo del cuello, sintiendo un estremecimiento por parte del otro. Una pequeña sonrisa lujuriosa se plasmó en sus labios por segunda vez cuando una idea le pasó por la cabeza…

-Tyson…- lo llamó en un susurro –Me parece que… ahora me toca a mí- le dijo, jadeante. El peliazul continuó repartiéndole ligeros besos por el cuello, dirigiéndose a su oreja

-¿Qué te toca?- le susurró, para después morder suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, provocándole un escalofrío al mayor

-Ponte contra la pared. Ahora me toca a mi tocarte y besarte a mi anchas- una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios

-¡Ah, no!- se quejó, mientras se separaba un poco -¡Yo no he terminado, acabo de empezar!. ¡No es justo!- replicó, con un mohín de disgusto

Pero aún así, el menor fue puesto contra la pared de un ágil movimiento, cambiando de posiciones y ocupando cada uno el lugar que tenía el otro anteriormente. Aunque al hacerlo, Tyson apretó sin darse cuenta, el botón que había pulsado Kai para detener el ascensor, y éste continuó su camino sin que ellos se percatasen a pesar de que al principio hizo un pequeño movimiento brusco, pues ellos estaban más concentrados en otras cosas…

-No me importa- susurró el bicolor, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del otro y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos -Ahora me toca a mí- sentenció

-Tramposo- le susurró de vuelta, aunque con voz suave

Tyson cerró los ojos y separó ligeramente los labios, en una clara invitación al bicolor para que le besara; estaba ansioso por sentir los labios de Kai sobre los suyos. Todavía podía notar un leve hormigueo en sus labios y en su lengua por los besos anteriores…

Kai no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa complacida al ver al peliazul así de sumiso con él. Aprovechando que el menor tenía los ojos cerrados, paseó la mirada con toda libertad y descaro por el cuerpo frente a él. Inconscientemente, se relamió cuando llevó la mirada al torso descubierto, observó detenidamente cada músculo ligeramente marcado, el plano abdomen, y finalmente, dio un vistazo rápido un poco más abajo del abdomen para después regresar la vista al rostro del peliazul en el momento justo en que éste abría los ojos…

Los ojos zafiro se abrieron, aburrido de esperar al bicolor ¿Qué hacía Kai? Miró expectante al otro, esperando a que se moviese. Una expresión de sorpresa se formó en su cara al ver que Kai se alejaba un poco de él, eso le hizo gruñir ligeramente ¿Para eso le había interrumpido Kai? Pero se estremeció cuando el mayor se acercó de improviso y atacó su cuello con besos, bajando rápidamente hasta su pecho. Dejó escapar el aire en un suspiró y enredó los dedos en el cabello del mayor, masajeando y tironeando suavemente de ellos. Un gemido mayor se le escapó al sentirlo mordisquear y succionar uno de sus pezones, mientras el otro lo pellizcaba y acariciaba suavemente con una mano…

-¡Kaii!- casi gritó, jadeante, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza –No… pares….- murmuró de forma imperceptible, sintiendo su cuerpo acalorarse cada vez más

Abrió la boca para llevar una bocanada de aire a sus pulmones, y después dejarlo escapar en otro gemido, más sonoro que el anterior. Lo que el mayor le estaba haciendo le iba a volver loco. Esos besos… esas caricias atrevidas… Pero repentinamente, dejo de sentir todo. Abrió los ojos con rapidez y bajó la cabeza para observar al mayor de forma interrogante…

-¿Kai?- murmuró

El bicolor se agachó, quedando su rostro a la altura del cierre del pantalón del otro, llevó las manos a las caderas, y en una caricia, las deslizó hasta los glúteos, masajeándolos suavemente. Lentamente se acercó, y depositó dos pequeños besos sobre la virilidad del peliazul…

Tyson se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que cerraba los ojos fuertemente, y dejó escapar un fuerte gemido mezclado con una especie de lloriqueo. Aunque Kai le había besado sobre la ropa, podía sentir pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrerle y un agradable cosquilleo concentrarse en su estómago. Inconscientemente, hecho la cadera ligeramente hacia delante, pidiendo en silencio que el bicolor volviese a repetir lo anterior. Una ligero mohín de inconformidad se formo en su cara cuando Kai se incorporó casi por completo, para pasar a una mueca de placer cuando el bicolor inició a atacar el otro pezón con mordidas y lametones, pero sin apartar las manos de su lugar…

El sonido de una campanilla no les impidió continuar con lo que hacían, pero lo que escucharon después, sí…

Kai clavó los dientes con algo de fuerza, obteniendo como respuesta el gritó asustado de una mujer. El bicolor se incorporó, y miró los ojos del menor, con confusión…

-Tyson… no sabía que gritas como una mujer cuando te hacen estas cosas- comentó extrañado. El peliazul infló los sonrojados mofletes en señal de disgusto y frunció el ceño

-¡No he sido yo…!- intentó protestar, pero fue interrumpido

-¡DEGENERADOS!. ¡PERVERTIDOS!- gritó a todo pulmón la misma voz femenina de antes

Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia la puerta del ascensor para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz. Sus ojos se toparon con una mujer de unos sesenta años, bastante conocida para Kai. Al lado de ésta había otra mujer más joven, la cual le tenía tapados los ojos a un niño que estaba junto a ellas y que no pasaría de los ocho años…

Los dos sintieron que la sangre se les congelaba, el aire les faltaba por la impresión, y sus mejillas se sonrojaban de vergüenza. Se habían olvidado por completo de que estaban en un ascensor, es más, se habían olvidado de todo su alrededor; se habían encerrado en una burbuja en la que solo existían ellos dos ¿Pero como se había abierto la puerta?. ¿Cuándo? No se habían dado cuenta de eso…

Se volvieron a mirar el uno al otro, y simultáneamente, Tyson apartó las manos del cabello del mayor y éste retiró las manos del cuerpo del otro. Bajaron la cabeza, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzados por haber sido descubiertos en esas condiciones, y vagamente molestos por haber sido interrumpidos y haberlos sacado de la burbuja en la que se encontraban hacía apenas unos minutos…

-¡Ejem!. ¡Ejem!-

Kai tan solo atinó a carraspear, no sabía que hacer en esa situación tan embarazosa, sentía como las dos mujeres les observaban detenidamente, atravesándolos con sus frías y atónitas miradas, y al parecer el peliazul se sentía igual que él…

-¡PERVERTIDOS!- volvió a gritar la mujer mayor

A Tyson le apareció una gran vena palpitante en la sien. Miró a la mujer de forma asesina, para después acercarse a ella con decisión y pararse justo enfrente con pose desafiante. Nadie se atrevía a insultarle, ni siquiera una anciana…

-¡Oiga, deje de llamarnos así!- ordenó en tono autoritario y con el ceño fruncido -¡No somos unos pervertidos!…- Kai se acercó a él, interrumpiéndole

-Tyson, déjala- la mujer miró al bicolor y una expresión de susto se apoderó de su rostro

-¡TÚ!- gritó la mujer, señalando a Kai. Bajó la mirada al pecho de éste al ver que tenía la camisa desabotonada -¡OTRA VEZ, NO!- de la impresión se desmayó

-¿Se-señora?- preguntó el peliazul con temor -¡Señora!- exclamó sorprendido

-Tyson, vamonos- lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él, guiándolo a su apartamento

-Pero Kai… la-la mujer- habló con preocupación

-Déjala, ya se recuperará- cerró la puerta tras ellos y dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado –Es la segunda vez que esa mujer se desmaya por verme ligero de ropa- comentó, riendo nervioso

-¿Qué?-

-¿Recuerdas… el día que me echaste esa foto… eeh… desnudo?- Tyson asintió, cabizbajo –Bueno, pues ella me vio desnudo y se desmayó. Lo que no entiendo es porque se desmaya. No estoy tan mal¿no?- bromeó, sin abandonar esa risita nerviosa

-Mph…- alzó la mirada, sintiéndose apenado al recordar cuando le hizo eso al mayor –Estoo… Oye Kai, yo quiero darte algo- sacó su cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón su –Toma- se la entregó

-¿Y esto?-

-Ábrela-

Kai asintió. La abrió, y de uno de los bolsillos sacó la foto de la que acababan de hablar, y otra más, en la que él aparecía en ropa interior. Como olvidar esas dos fotos, sobre todo la primera que le trajo tantos quebraderos de cabeza…

-¿Las… las has tenido tú… todo este tiempo?- se ruborizó por completo al pensar en eso

-No- negó con la cabeza –Bueno sí, solo una de ellas, pero... la otra no- se explicó, con nerviosismo -Ayer, antes de que ocurriese eso entre nosotros, los chicos estuvieron en mi apartamento, y… le quité la foto a Max como pude, sin que él se diera cuenta. Jeje… ¿sabes? Siempre llevaba tu foto metida en su cartera, decía que era su amuleto de la suerte. Y… bueno, tuve que hacerlo cuando estaba distraído- sonrió levemente y totalmente ruborizado

-Eem… pues…- miró las fotos unos segundos. Las rompió todo lo pequeño que pudo y las tiró al cenicero que había sobre la mesa –Ya no causarán más problemas-

-… Kai… lo siento- habló en voz baja

-¿Qué?- no sabía si había escuchado bien las palabras del peliazul ¿Tyson disculpándose? Bueno, ya lo había hecho una vez, pero no se acostumbraba a escucharlo pidiendo disculpas -¿El qué?-

-Por no haberte querido escuchar ayer, ni hoy, me he comportado como un niño. Y… eso que te hice- Kai enarcó una ceja, sin entender -Lo de las fotos- le aclaró –También… las veces que te he insultado… los golpes que te di, casi te dejo impotente, y… Bueno, todo lo que te he hecho y dicho. Todo. Lo siento mucho, me he portado muy mal contigo-

-Está todo perdonado- Tyson le miró con sorpresa e incredulidad –Además, yo comencé primero todo esto, y… bueno, tú te estabas vengando-

-¡Kai, no me justifiques!- exclamó con molestia -¡Me pasé contigo, y mucho!-

-No pasa nada, olvídalo todo. Yo ya lo hice-

-¡No es justo que después de todo lo que te hecho, tú no hagas nada!. Merezco que me golpees- cerró los ojos, y alzó levemente la cabeza –Hazlo- ordenó seriamente

-¿Qué cosa?- enarcó una ceja

-Golpéame. Vamos, hazlo- al no escuchar nada, abrió los ojos

-No digas tonterías- alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla lentamente. Sonrió al ver al menor volver a cerrar los ojos mientras emitía una especie de ronroneo

-¿Kai?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Me prometes que no me vas a dejar?- miró a los ojos del mayor, con preocupación, suplicantes por recibir una afirmativa

-Claro. Después de todo yo soy tuyo¿no?- rió, mientras retiraba la mano

-¡No bromees con eso! Hablo enserio. No te comprendo, Kai ¿Porque me quieres a mí? Yo solo te he tratado mal, he jugado contigo, me he reído de ti… Te he humillado tanto que no entiendo como no me has matado-

-Tú eres especial, Tyson. Es cierto que cuando te conocí, no me gustaste en absoluto y te odiaba, peroo… eso fue cambiando poco a poco. Sin darme cuenta, me fui interesando en ti. Creo que en esas tres semanas que estuvimos saliendo, empecé a sentir algo por ti, pero no quería admitirlo. Después de eso, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, al principio pensé que era porque quería vengarme de ti, pero no. Siempre estaba deseando que llegara el día siguiente para ir a trabajar y así poder verte, y hablar contigo- guardó unos segundos de silencio, y luego continuó –No se si me creerás esto, pero el tiempo que estuvimos juntos aquella vez, durante esas tres semanas, no me vi con otros. Te fui fiel, y eso era extraño en el Kai de antes- reconoció

-¿So-solo estuviste conmigo?- preguntó, algo incrédulo

-Así es-

-Yo creí… que tú por las noches te veías con otros. No se- comentó dudoso

-No- negó lentamente con la cabeza -Por eso te repito que no se que me has hecho, pero no quiero a otro que no seas tú, Tyson- el peliazul esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se abrazó al mayor

-Otra vez estas hablando demasiado- le susurró, a lo que el bicolor sonrió levemente

-Es uno de los efectos que tienes en mí- se excusó, respondiendo el abrazo -Mph… Es una pena que nos hayan interrumpido- dijo de forma distraída, sin saber que la cara del peliazul había enrojecido súbitamente

-Eeh… mn…-

-Anoche no pegue ojo, estaba convencido de que no me ibas a perdonar- lo apretó contra él

-Yo tampoco dormí mucho-

–Y ahora… me debes un día, éste no vale-

-Nop- negó con diversión, separándose del abrazo

-No es justo. Hemos desperdiciado un día y medio por una tontería. Exijo que me lo devuelvas- Tyson rió

-Uuy, el gran Kai Hiwatari me está exigiendo, jajaja… Que miedo me da-

-Deberías tenerlo- sonrió malicioso, siguiéndole la broma al peliazul, y acercándose a él peligrosamente

-Mm… Si me atrapas… puede que me lo piense- salió a correr por la sala como si fuese un chiquillo, siendo seguido por el mayor, mientras ambos reían divertidos –Eres muy lento, Kai, jajaja…-

-Ya verás cuando te atrape-

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

* * *

Si alguien me va a dejar un review, que no lo haga por Log-in, porque la página no lo permite con mis fics

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarme vuestro comentario, pues me animan mucho a continuar

* * *

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

GINNY –FLOR DE CEREZO-

KAT IVANOV

KARI HIWATARI

MEGANHIWATARI

KAILY HIWATARI

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU

MATY-VIOLETA

ONNAKITSUNE

PHOENIX

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

LEARA RYDDLE

SAKURA-CHAN

TRAKY

Reviews 197, próxima actualización, 206 reviews

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR


	17. Chapter 17

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-No es justo. Hemos desperdiciado un día y medio por una tontería. Exijo que me lo devuelvas- Tyson rió

-Uuy, el gran Kai Hiwatari me está exigiendo, jajaja… Que miedo me da-

-Deberías tenerlo- sonrió malicioso, siguiéndole la broma al peliazul, y acercándose a él peligrosamente

-Mm… Si me atrapas… puede que me lo piense- salió a correr por la sala como si fuese un chiquillo, siendo seguido por el mayor, mientras ambos reían divertidos –Eres muy lento, Kai, jajaja…-

-Ya verás cuando te atrape-

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

-Max, vamos, cálmate hombre- le consolaba el chino, dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda

-Buuaaa… Tyson me quitó mi amuleto de la suerteee…- lloraba desconsolado, con grandes cascadas saliendo de sus ojos –Y lo peor es que no se ni en que momento me lo quitó. No me di cuentaa-

-¿Cómo le puedes llamar "amuleto" a la foto de un actor desnudo?- una pequeña gota se deslizó por su cabeza

-Porquee… ¡era mi amuletoo!- seguía llorando sin parar, pero repentinamente su berrinche cesó, dejando al moreno confundido

-¿Max?. ¿Qué te ocurre?- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver que salía fuego de la mirada de su amigo -¿M-Max?- tartamudeó, con nerviosismo

-¡Tyson me las pagará!- exclamó, con el puño cerrado fuertemente a la altura de su cabeza

-Tra-tranquilo, amigo- rió, más bien asustado –Además, todavía te queda una foto de Kai. Esa que está en bañador (1) ¿lo recuerdas? La que te dio Tala a cambio de decirle cosas sobre Tyson hace un tiempo-

-¡Ah, es cierto!- rápidamente sacó su cartera y la abrió, cogiendo de uno de los bolsillos la foto mencionada -¿Verdad que mi Takashi tiene un cuerpo espectacular?- aseguró, mirando la foto con estrellitas en los ojos. Ray tan solo asintió con la cabeza mientras soltaba un largo suspiro

-Max, hace tiempo dijiste que ibas a dejar de lado esa obsesión que tienes por él- le recordó

-Vamos, Ray- dijo, ignorando al otro

-¿Qué?. ¿A dónde?- alzó una ceja. El rubio le cogió de la mano y tiró de él -¡Max!-

-¡Voy a recuperar lo que me pertenece!. ¡Voy a recuperar la foto de mi amor platónico!-

-¿Ahora es tu amor platónico?- de nuevo, una gota se deslizó por su cabeza

-Síp- respondió feliz

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

-Tala¿qué te ocurre? Te noto intranquilo desde que has llegado-

-Pensaba en Kai- respondió, de forma despistada

-¿Otra vez?. ¡Ya, olvídate de él!- exclamó exasperado

-¡No puedo, Bryan!. ¡Él es mi amigo, y me preocupa!-

-Dios, que cruz- murmuró, rulando la vista con desgano -¿Y se puede saber a que se debe taaanta preocupación?- preguntó con aburrimiento

-Tú lo sabes perfectamente. Es por ese actorcillo, no me da buena espina. Tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto, Bryan ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a Kai?- propuso

-Tala, seguramente estará con Tyson-

-Me da igual. Vamos, quizá estemos a tiempo de evitar una catástrofe-

-¿Catástrofe?- repitió sorprendido

-Sí, que ese Tyson mate a Kai, por ejemplo- lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él –¡Vamos!- ordenó

-Como si me dejaras otra opción- se dejó llevar por su novio

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

-Oye Max-

-¿Mn?-

-Ahora que hemos mencionado a Tala… ¿Porque le interesaba a él saber cosas sobre Tyson?-

-No lo se-

-¿No le preguntaste porque quería saberlo?- le miró sorprendido

-No- respondió con simpleza

-Oye Maxi, no se a ti, pero a mi ese Tala no me gusta. Por lo que nos contó Tyson hace tiempo, ese tipo ayudaba a Kai cada vez que le iban a hacer una jugarreta a él. Si te vuelve a preguntar algo sobre Tyson, no le digas nada-

-Vale- contestó del mismo modo de antes

-Ni aunque te ofrezca una foto de Kai a cambio- le miró de soslayo

-Mmm… Vale-

-Te ofrezca lo que te ofrezca de Kai a cambio, no le dirás nada-

-……-

-Maax…- lo llamó con seriedad, alargando el nombre de forma deliberada

-Vale- le dijo derrotado. Alzó la mirada antes de que entrasen al edificio donde vivía su amigo peliazul –Mira Ray, hablando del rey de Roma, por ahí viene Tala- lo señaló disimuladamente –Y ese es su novio, pero no recuerdo como se llama- le comentó

-Mph, seguramente vienen a ver a Kai-

-¡Hola, Tala!- le saludó el rubio con toda la confianza del mundo

-Hola- saludó con serenidad el pelirrojo, parándose frente a los otros

-¿Vais a ver a mi Takashi?-

-¿Takashi?- preguntó confundido –Oh, te refieres a Kai. Sí, vamos a verle-

-Nosotros vamos a ver a Tyson, el muy pillo me ha robado algo que me pertenece- gruñó por lo bajo al recordar su "amuleto"

-Mn, ya veo. Y hablando de vuestro querido amigo… también quiero hablar con él, pero la simple idea de hacerlo me desagrada, así que me gustaría que me hicieseis el favor de darle un mensaje de mi parte- sin esperar a que los otros dijesen algo, continuó hablando –Bien, quiero que le digáis que más le vale no pasarse de listo con Kai, porque de lo contrario, me encargaré personalmente de él- dijo en tono amenazante

Los otros fruncieron el ceño, con cara de molestia…

-¿Sí? Pues nosotros también queremos que le des un mensajito a tu querido amigo Kai- habló el chino, colocándose frente al pelirrojo con pose desafiante y mirada asesina –Dile que si le hace sufrir a Tyson, aunque sea un poco, se las verá con nosotros- las miradas de Tala y Ray chocaron con furia

-Chicos, chicos- intervino Bryan tranquilamente, poniéndose entre los dos –Calmaos. Estáis olvidando algo importante-

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron en respuesta al unísono, sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro

-Que Kai y Tyson ya son mayorcitos, y saben arreglar sus problemas ellos solos de forma civilizada-

-¡Ja!. ¿Civilizada?- preguntó Tala con ironía -¡Por favor, Bryan, no me hagas reír!. ¿quieres?. ¡Ese Tyson es un demonio!-

-¡No te pases!- le gritó el chino, en defensa de su amigo peliazul -¡Porque Kai no es ningún santo precisamente!-

-¡Calmaos de una vez!- ordenó el pelilavanda, en tono autoritario –Estáis exagerando la situación- miró al pelirrojo –Será mejor que nos vayamos. Otro día verás a Kai-

-No, lo veré ahora mismo- pasó al edificio, siendo seguido por la mirada enojada de Ray -¡Vamos, Bryan!- lo llamó, mientras subía las escaleras

-Voy- respondió con desgano. Su novio podía llegar a ser muy testarudo

-Mph, vamos nosotros también, Max- subieron por el ascensor

Cuando Bryan y Tala llegaron, vieron al rubio y al chino frente la puerta de Tyson. Los ignoraron y se pararon en la puerta del bicolor. El pelirrojo sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta…

-Tala, deberías tocar primero la puerta para comprobar si está o no- su novio le ignoró, y entró tranquilamente, siendo seguido por él –Kai no nos dejó esa llave para que entráramos aquí sin su permiso. Nos la dio por si alguna vez perdía la suya- le recordó en voz baja, pero seguía siendo ignorado

El rubio también entró detrás de Bryan, sin permiso alguno, ya que siempre había tenido curiosidad por ver como era el apartamento de su Takashi, y saber como estaba decorado…

-¡Max, vuelve!- masculló el chino, entrando en su busca

-Más abajo, Tyson-

Los cuatro se quedaron paralizados. Esa era la voz de Kai, sin duda, y provenía de la habitación de éste…

-¿Te parece bien aquí, Kai?-

Tala frunció el ceño, y gruño por lo bajo al reconocer esa odiosa voz. Sin duda, era la de ese estúpido niño…

-…un poco más abajo- notaron que la voz del bicolor se escuchaba algo cansada –Oh vaya, no imaginaba que esto se te diese tan bien- escucharon una risita del menor y una especie de ronroneo por parte de Kai

-¿Qué demonios hacen esos dos?- susurró Ray, lleno de curiosidad

-Mn, no se- el rubio se encogió de hombros. Tala se acercó a ellos y les susurró

-Esto es lo que haremos: Nos asomaremos con cuidado a la habitación, y cuando…- antes de que terminara de hablar, Max ingresó en la habitación de Kai de un salto

-¡Tyson, traidor!- casi gritó -¿Qué demonios le estas haciendo a mi adorado Takashi, eh?- enmudeció al ver al peliazul sentado a horcajadas sobre el bicolor, y a éste tumbado bocabajo, con la cara escondida entre sus brazos

-¡Max!- casi gritó el peliazul por la sorpresa -¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Cómo has entrado?- se puso de pie con rapidez, mientras que Kai alzaba la cabeza con una mirada llena de confusión

-Max¿porque has entrado así?. ¡Eres un impulsivo!- le reprendió el chino, ingresando también en la habitación

-¡Ray!- Tyson se quedó más confundido todavía, y el bicolor frunció el ceño al reconocer a los dos intrusos

-¡Genial!- exclamó Tala con sarcasmo, entrando en la habitación -¡Los amigos del actorcillo lo han echado todo a perder!- miró con molestia al rubio y al moreno -¡Son tan idiotas como él!- señaló a Tyson

-¡Tú!. ¡El regala anillos!-

-¡Cállate, no me llames así!- le ordenó

-Cálmate, Tala- le dijo su novio

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Tyson, señalando al chico pelilavanda

-¿Tala?. ¿Bryan?- habló Kai, sorprendido

-¿Bryan?. ¿El novio de Tala?- preguntó el peliazul, aunque no obtuvo respuesta

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis vosotros en **mí** apartamento, y en **mi** habitación?- preguntó con seriedad, mirándolos a todos con molestia y fulminándolos con la mirada –Ya ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de un masaje en la espalda- se cruzó de brazos –Así que os quiero a todos fuera de aquí, ya- ordenó, aunque el único que obedeció, fue el chino que salió de la habitación

-¿Masaje?- repitió el pelirrojo

-Claro, un masaje- de nuevo frunció el ceño

-¿Eso es lo que estabais haciendo?- el peliazul y Kai asintieron en un movimiento de cabeza, simultáneamente -¿Y por eso tenéis las camisas desabotonadas?- los miró con desconfianza. El bicolor se sentó en la cama, y el menor se puso a su lado

-¿Qué estás pensando?- le preguntó Tyson, mirándolo de forma sospechosa –Además de un regala anillos, eres un pervertido-

-¿QUÉ?- gritó, alterándose de inmediato. Se remangó hasta los codos, violentamente -¡Mira actorcillo estúpido de tres al cuarto, ya has colmado mi paciencia!-

-¿Y…?- se puso de pie con total tranquilidad, mientras también se subía las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos. Tala no le intimidaba para nada

-¡Yo te mato!- se acercó a él, pero fue detenido por detrás -¡Bryan, suéltame!. ¡Quiero matarlo, y tú no puedes impedírmelo!- se revolvía en los brazos de su novio una y otra vez -¡Suéltame!- ordenó

-Dios, Tala, no te dejes llevar por lo que te diga Tyson. Cálmate- soltó a su novio cuando éste se relajó y se detuvo. Se paró frente a Tyson, mirando con seriedad

-Tyson…- lo llamó Kai, acercándose a él, pero fue interrumpido por éste

-Quieto ahí, Kai. No necesito que me defiendas- miró a Tala -**No soy como otros, que se protegen con su novio**-

-Ggrrr... ¡Ahora sí que te mato!- pero el pelilavanda atravesó el brazo, indicándole que se detuviera -¡Bryan!- le replicó, con enfado

-Vaya, vaya…- habló por fin Bryan, mirando a Tyson

Se acercó un paso al peliazul, y éste se estremeció inevitablemente, para después retroceder un paso inconscientemente. Ese chico sí le daba algo de temor. Era más alto que Kai y Tala, y tenía una mirada tan fría y penetrante, que parecía que hasta podría matarle con solo mirarle a los ojos. Y esa expresión tan seria… ¿Qué iba a hacerle ese chico?. ¿Iba a golpearle por haber molestado a Tala? Retrocedió otro paso, con más miedo que antes, pero no dejaría que el otro lo notara. Alzó la cabeza y miró a Bryan, con arrogancia y altanería…

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó con seriedad –Esto es entre él y yo, no te metas donde no te llaman- Bryan sonrió ligeramente, torciendo los labios a un lado -¡Tala, no seas cobarde, y ven aquí!- le ordenó

-Ahora comprendo como es que sacas a Tala de sus casillas- el peliazul le miró, confundido –Pero yo quería decirte otra cosa- le dijo con seriedad. Tyson tragó duro y se mantuvo estático

-¿Q-qué?- el pelilavanda le cogió las manos entre las suyas y eso le puso los pelos de punta al menor

-¡Ya tenía ganas de conocerte en persona!- exclamó, agitando las manos rápidamente a modo de saludo

-¡A… m-mí!- tartamudeó

-¡Sí, quería felicitarte por haber estado molestando a Kai todo este tiempo!. ¡Nunca creí que existiese alguien en la tierra que fuese capaz de sacar a Kai de quicio!. ¡Te felicito!. ¿Sabes?. ¡Yo también disfruto haciéndolo enfadar!. ¡Por lo que se, eres un granuja de cuidado!. ¡Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien, Tyson!. ¡Sí!. ¡Podemos planear cosas juntos para hacérselas a Kai!- Tyson arqueó las cejas de la sorpresa ¿Ese era amigo de Kai? -¡Ya habrás experimentado la satisfacción que se siente al molestarle!. ¡Sí, sin duda seremos grandes amigos!- por fin dejó de agitar las manos de Tyson, cosa que éste agradeció mentalmente

-¡Bryan!- le reprendió su novio -¡Este actorcillo fue el que tiró el anillo que me regalaste por el retrete!- señaló acusadoramente a Tyson -¡Ese que era regalo de tu familia!-

-"Estoy frito"- fue el pensamiento del peliazul al ver que la expresión de Bryan de pronto se volvió seria, muy seria –"Seguro que éste tipo me mata"- pasó saliva de forma forzosa y dolorosa

-Tala, la culpa fue tuya y mía- habló Kai con algo de molestia, defendiendo al menor –Yo fui quien te cogió el anillo para dárselo a Tyson- el peliazul suspiró aliviado al ver que Bryan se había relajado

-Tala, la culpa fue tuya y de Kai- reiteró, volteándolo a ver –Cuando me lo contaste, no me dijiste eso- lo observó de forma inquisidora –Me lo explicaste de un modo que… parecía que Tyson te había robado el anillo para tirarlo por el retrete- el pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa al ver descubierta la mentira que hace tiempo le contó a su novio –Así que…- volvió la mirada al peliazul -… creo que no será necesario que torture a éste niño- comentó con una sonrisa retorcida

Tyson infló los mofletes con molestia al escuchar lo último que dijo Bryan. ¿Niño?. ¿Cómo demonios se atreve a llamarle así?… Si eso lo hubiese dicho otra persona, habría replicado que él no es un niño, pero con ese tipo la cosa era otra historia. Le daba miedo, debía admitirlo. Y si Bryan decía que era un niño, pues no se hable más, no iba a discutir lo que ese tipo decía…

Inconscientemente retrocedió lentamente y sin parar, hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la cama y se dejó caer sentado junto al bicolor…

Bryan sonrió sádicamente, intentando esconder su diversión; podía notar que Tyson se intimidaba ante él, podía notar el temor que le inspiraba. Se acercó un par de pasos y le preguntó…

-¿Te doy miedo?-

-N-no- habló de forma torpe, apegándose con disimulo a Kai, el cual no tardó un pasarle un brazo por la cintura y eso le hice sentirse algo protegido

-Oh, que bien. Entonces¿quieres ser mi compañero?-

-¿Co-compañero?- repitió. ¡Ni loco sería el compañero de ese tipo!. ¡Para nada!

-Sí, mi compañero para hacerle jugarretas a Kai. Por lo que me han contado, a ti se te ocurren buenas ideas-

-Eeh… yo… yo…- el bicolor le tapó la boca rápidamente, no quería escuchar la respuesta que daría el peliazul

-¡Cállate, Bryan!- le ordenó –No lo vuelvas en mi contra, después de lo que me ha costado ponerlo de mi lado- el pelilavanda sonrió levemente

-Vamos, Tyson, acepta. Será divertido. Imagínate las cosas que le podemos hacer, y te podrás vengar por todas las cosas que te hizo Kai- sonrió sádicamente

-Mph, Bryan, te juro que cada día me pregunto si eres mi amigo. ¡Deja de hablar de mi como si yo no estuviese aquí!- exclamó con enfado

-¿Qué respondes, Tyson?- le preguntó, retirando la mano del bicolor e ignorando lo que éste le acababa de decir

-Yoo… ya mee… vengué bastante- respondió nervioso –No quiero hacerle nada a Kai- el mencionado sonrió

-Ya lo has escuchado Bryan, Tyson no quiere hacerme nada- habló con satisfacción

-¿Nada de nada?- preguntó el pelilavanda

-No. Nada en absoluto- recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Kai, sonriendo levemente

-¿Ves?- habló Kai, con arrogancia

-¡Ja!. ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú, actorcillo!- replicó Tala

-¡Me da igual lo que tú pienses!- lo enfrentó, parándose frente a él de brazos cruzados

-Tyson, ven aquí- le llamó Kai, a lo que él obedeció a regañadientes y se sentó de nuevo donde estaba –Dejadlo ya¿queréis?- se tumbó bocabajo –Continúa con el masaje, por favor- le pidió

-Claro- sonrió levemente. Se sentó al lado del bicolor y prosiguió con el masaje que antes había sido interrumpido, por toda la espalda

-Chicos¿os podéis ir ya? Quiero disfrutar de mi masaje **a-so-las**-

-¡No!- respondió el pelirrojo, con voz tajante –No me fío de él- señaló a Tyson –Es capaz de hacerte una de las suyas en cuanto nos vayamos de aquí-

-Ggrrr… Mira, regala anillos, Kai quiere estar conmigo **a solas**, y entre los que sobran aquí estás tú- lo miró de forma asesina, sin dejar de lado su masaje

-¡Tú eres el que sobra aquí, actorcillo!. ¿Desde cuando cuidas tanto a Kai y le haces un masaje, eh?- el peliazul gruñó, y sin darse cuenta, volvió ligeramente bruscos los movimientos de sus manos, debido al enojo que sentía

-Esto no te interesa, pero te lo explicaré para ver si así te largas de una maldita vez. He tirado un jarrón con flores y agua al suelo sin darme cuenta, Kai pisó el agua, se resbaló, y cayó. Se ha hecho daño en la espalda y por eso le estoy dando un masaje- volvió más bruscos los movimientos de sus manos cuando su mirada chocó con la de Tala -¿Contento?. ¡Ahora esfúmate!-

-¡Ah, Tyson!- se quejó Kai, removiéndose en la cama

-¿Y a eso le llamas masaje?- preguntó el pelirrojo, indignado -¡Le estas haciendo daño, imbécil!-

-¡Imbécil tú!. ¡Yo no le estoy haciendo daño!- se defendió

-¡Si se ha quejado es porque le estas haciendo daño, crío del demonio!-

-¡Tyson, no seas tan brusco!- le riñó el bicolor, ligeramente mosqueado

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento Kai- se disculpó rápidamente, alejando las manos con una expresión algo asustada en su rostro, para después continuar masajeándole la espalda lenta y cuidadosamente

-No me extrañaría que hubieses tirado ese jarrón al suelo a posta para que Kai se cayera-

-¡No!- respondió, irritado

-Tala, Tyson no haría eso- aseguró Kai, con tranquilidad

-¡Claro que no!. ¡Hace cosas peores!- Tyson volvió los movimientos de sus manos bastante bruscos de forma súbita mientras gruñía por lo bajo

-¡Aah, Tyson!- se quejó Kai, incorporándose –Estate quieto. Será mejor que dejemos el masaje para luego, cuando termines de discutir con Tala- se sentó y se sobó el hombro izquierdo con una mueca de dolor en su cara

-Yo… perdóname Kai, no era mi intención-

-¡Takashi, yo te haré un masaje!-

Max se sentó en el otro lado de Kai con rapidez extrema y lo hizo recostarse contra su voluntad, para inmediatamente, comenzar a masajearle toda la espalda, al igual que lo había hecho el peliazul momentos antes, a diferencia de que ahora el bicolor se intentaba incorporar sin éxito alguno, ya que el rubio no se lo permitía…

-¡Max!. ¡Deja a mi novio!- le gritó. Lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él hasta levantarlo y apartarlo del bicolor

-¿Novio?- preguntó Tala, con sarcasmo. Tyson le volteó a ver y Max aprovechó eso para soltarse y saltarle encima al bicolor, abrazándolo de forma posesiva e intentando robarle un beso. Cosa que Kai no le ponía nada fácil -¡Por favor actorcillo, no me hagas reír con tus estupideces!. ¿Tú le llamas noviazgo a la tontería que estáis haciendo?- se burló

-¡Somos novios!- aseguró Tyson, con firmeza

-Sí, sí, novios durante siete días ¿Y… que pasará después de esos **magníficos** siete días?- preguntó sarcástico

-Pues nosotros…- enmudeció y miró a Kai, como pidiéndole la respuesta –No-nosotros…-

-Uno que no lo sabe- interrumpió, y miró al bicolor -¿Y tú?- Max se detuvo para dejarle a Kai responder

-Yo supongo que…-

-Otro que no lo sabe- de nuevo interrumpió, dejando también a Kai con la palabra en la boca. Se cruzó de brazos –Pues yo sí se lo que pasará después de esos siete días- los dos le miraron interrogantes –Os peleareis, os daréis cuenta de no sois el uno para el otro y de que os odiáis a muerte, y finalmente, cada uno tomará su camino y seguirá con su vida igual que antes-

-¡Takashi, si te peleas con Tyson yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites!- casi gritó el rubio, con una amplia sonrisa y alzando el brazo, pero Kai ni siquiera le escuchó

-Mmm… Bueno, pelear… Siempre estamos peleando- miró a Tyson y continuó hablando –Pero eso no quiere decir que no le quiera-

-Ya sabemos que tú estás obsesionado con el actorcillo. Pero¿y él?. ¿Siente un mínimo de aprecio hacia ti?-

-¡SÍ!- el peliazul se puso de pie rápidamente -¡Yo le quiero!. ¡Le quiero, y es mío!- se llevó la mano al pecho -¡Así que lárgate de una vez, y no molestes más!- se acercó, atravesándolo con la mirada -¡Me estas sacando de quicio, idiota!-

Inesperadamente, Bryan se puso delante de él, provocando que se detuviese en seco. Todo su enojo se evaporó al ver al pelilavanda, cambiándose por algo de temor, pero de nuevo no lo demostraría…

-¡Oye tú, no te me acerques!- miró a Bryan con desconfianza -¡Tala, dile a éste que no se me acerque más!- le dijo, señalándolo -¿Porque no te defiendes tú solito?- le sacó la lengua de forma sonora

-¡Eres un mocoso impertinente!- gritó el pelirrojo

-¡Y tú eres tan hombre que te escondes detrás de él!- habló con sarcasmo, señalando a Bryan

-¡Muy bien!- retiró al pelilavanda a un lado -¡Bryan, sal de aquí!- le ordenó, a lo que éste se encogió de hombros y se fue a la sala, donde se encontraba Ray que esperaba a sus amigos -¡Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, actorcillo!- lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzó, dejando a Tyson rozando el suelo con la punta de los pies. Kai se intentó acercar para defender al peliazul, pero el tener a Max abrazándole de forma posesiva y amenazando con besarle, no se lo permitía -¡Como me entere de que le hiciste a Kai una más de tus estupideces, me encargo personalmente de matarte, y te juro que nada me daría más satisfacción que eso!- aferró el agarre y afiló la mirada -¿Lo entiendes, niño?- se exasperó más aún al ver que la cara de Tyson era de total tranquilidad, parecía no haberse inmutado con lo que le había dicho

-Suéltame- ordenó el peliazul, con frialdad. Retiró bruscamente las manos de sí, y ahora fue él quien agarró al otro sorpresivamente por el cuello de la camisa –Y ahora, escúchame bien… **Tala**- lo acercó con brusquedad, casi juntando sus rostros –Lo que yo le haga o no a Kai, no es de tu incumbencia, por muy amigo suyo que seas. Kai es **mi** novio, te guste o no¿entiendes? Así que deja de incordiar con tus paranoias- lo soltó de golpe y le puso las manos en los hombros, mientras le sonreía levemente –Ah sí, y te lo repetiré por última vez, no soy un actorcillo, y no me vuelvas a llamar "niño"-

-¿Y que si lo hago, **niño**?- el peliazul sonrió con inocencia

-Pues… entonces te haré esto- con todas sus fuerzas, le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna al pelirrojo, haciendo que éste cayera de rodillas al suelo con un grito sordo que retumbó en la habitación -¡Y no te acerques tanto a Kai!. ¡No te gustará comprobar lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando estoy furioso, y además celoso!-

Max, al ver y escuchar eso, se alejó de Kai con temor y salió rápidamente a la sala, en busca de Ray para esconderse tras su amigo…

-¿Pero que demonios haces?. ¡Tyson, te has pasado!- le riñó Kai, acercándose a Tala

-Me da igual si me he pasado o no- sonrió con felicidad –No te imaginas la satisfacción que siento en estos momentos- suspiró relajado, sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima –Tenía ganas de hacer esto desde ese día que os escuché a ti y a él hablando en mi cocina sobre ese planecito que teníais reservado para mí- se desperezó –Bryan tiene razón, esto de hacer jugarretas es magnífico-

-¡No tenías que haberlo hecho!- le discutió Kai, ayudando al pelirrojo a ponerse de pie -¿Estas bien, Tala?- le preguntó con bastante preocupación, él sabía por experiencia lo dolorosos que podían llegar a ser los rodillazos de Tyson

-Sí, estoy… bien- miró con fiereza al peliazul, el cual le miraba con una sonrisa arrogante y llena de satisfacción –¡Pero el actorcillo va a dejar de estarlo!- gritó, soltándose del agarre de Kai con brusquedad. Se acercó a Tyson y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos

-¿Eso es todo lo fuerte que sabes golpear?- preguntó el peliazul, con sarcasmo. Con decisión, se acercó y le devolvió el puñetazo

-¡Tyson!. ¡Tala!- gritó el bicolor, poniéndose entre los dos -¡Ya esta bien!. ¡Parecéis dos críos!-

-¡Apártate, Kai!- ordenó Tala, echando al otro a un lado con cierta brusquedad, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Kai y otra de Tyson

-¡Oye tú, no empujes a Kai!- lo miró con fiereza

-¡Cállate!. ¿Quieres que te golpee con todas mis fuerzas?. ¡Está bien, tú lo has querido!- sin darle tiempo al menor de reaccionar, le dio un puñetazo en el mismo lugar de antes, y esta vez, mandó a Tyson al suelo, haciéndolo caer sentado en el suelo y golpearse la espalda con la cama

-¡TALA!- Kai lo sujetó con rapidez, inmovilizándolo, ya que vio al pelirrojo con intención de abalanzarse encima del menor -¡DEJADLO YA!- ordenó, irritado

-¡No me voy de aquí hasta matarlo, y luego lo lanzaré al mar para que sea comida de tiburón!- gritó, forcejeando e ignorando el dolor punzante en cierta parte de su cuerpo

-Je, pegas fuerte- comentó Tyson, mientras se ponía de pie con una leve sonrisa –Aunque… no te ofendas Tala, pero yo a ti te puedo- dijo, para sacar al otro de sus casillas, y sonrió satisfecho al ver que lo conseguía, pues el pelirrojo se revolvía con más insistencia entre los brazos de Kai

-¡No juegues con tu vida, idiota!- masculló furioso, con los dientes apretados

-¡Tala, es mejor que te vayas!- como pudo, consiguió sacar a su amigo pelirrojo de ahí, a la fuerza, ya que éste se resistía a irse sin haber matado a Tyson

-¡Disfruta del dolorcito en el pequeño Tala, te durará bastante!- le gritó, sonriendo ampliamente. Cuando Kai y el pelirrojo salieron de la habitación, se llevó la mano a la mejilla golpeada con una mueca de dolor en su cara -¡Auch! Y creo que este dolor a mí también me durará bastante- se sobó la mejilla con suavidad -¡Dios, no imaginaba que pegara tan fuerte!. ¡Casi me parte la cara!… Juraría que se me mueve una muela- se pasó la lengua repetidas veces por cada muela del lado golpeado, cerciorándose de que ninguna se movía –Odioso Tala ¿Porque tiene que estar siempre tan cerca de Kai?. ¡Ay!- se quejó, ya que le dolía al hablar

Es ese momento, escuchó una voz que le puso alerta, una voz que le causaba temor como ninguna otra, la voz de ese chico pelilavanda ¿Y si Bryan, al ver que había golpeado a Tala, entraba y le golpeaba a él en venganza? Tragó duro y un escalofrío le recorrió. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Bryan no tuviese tanta fuerza como la que aparentaba tener y que se apiadase de su corta vida de veintidós años…

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

-¿Y?. ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Bryan al ver a Tala salir recargado en el hombro de Kai

-Tyson le dio su golpe especial- respondió el bicolor

-¿Tyson le golpeó?- preguntó Ray, totalmente incrédulo -¿Su golpe especial?- el sabía perfectamente cual era ese golpe especial de su amigo peliazul

-Eso te pasa por hacer el tonto- habló Bryan, con algo de molestia –Ya te dije que no molestaras a Tyson-

-¡No te creas que yo me estuve quieto, porque le he devuelto el golpe con todas mis fuerzas!- replicó –Je, tendrá la mejilla hinchada unos cuantos días, jajaja...- rió satisfecho

-Chicos, será mejor que os vayáis- pidió Kai, amablemente

-¡Kai, y tú será mejor que metas a ese estúpido niño en cintura, o sino, un día de estos irás a su funeral!-

El bicolor dejó escapar un largo y pesado suspiro de frustración, mientras veía a los chicos salir de ahí…

Entró en la habitación, y se encontró al peliazul con los dedos índice y pulgar de la misma mano metidos en la boca…

-¿Qué haces?- Tyson se sacó los dedos de la boca para poder responder

-Creo que se me mueve una muela- comentó dudoso –Mmm… Oye Kai, dime una cosa-

-Que-

-Ese tipo tan raro… ese que venía con Tala…-

-¿Bryan?-

-Sí, ese. Dime¿se ha ido ya?-

-Sí- el menor suspiró aliviado –Tyson, no tenías que haber hecho…-

-Te confesaré algo- interrumpió, ya que sabía que Kai le iba a reprender por lo que había hecho, y no quería pelear con él, y mucho menos por culpa de Tala –Ese Bryan no me da buena espina-

-¿Te da miedo?-

-Eem… Bueno, un poco- habló en voz baja, algo avergonzado. Kai rió –Pero casi nada de miedo- añadió de inmediato

-Vaya, parece ser que sí existe alguien que te inspire respeto y temor-

-Ja, y ja, muy gracioso. Kai¿crees que se querrá vengar por haberle pegado a su novio?- preguntó temeroso -¿Crees que me matará de una paliza, o algo así?-

-Mmm… Puede que sí- respondió, para atemorizar más a Tyson, cosa que logró de inmediato

-Pero tú me ayudarás¿ver-verdad? No permitirás que me mate- le miró suplicante

-Te ayudaré si me juras que no vas a hacer lo mismo de hoy-

-Mph… Vale, no lo haré más- habló resignado. Kai llevó con cuidado una mano a la zona golpeada -¡Auch!- se quejó, apartándose de inmediato con una mueca de dolor

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó con preocupación

-¿A mí?- se señaló –No, que va- negó con la cabeza –Ese Tala no tiene fuerza, ni siquiera me ha hecho daño. Me ha tirado al suelo porque me había tomado desprevenido-

-Ya. Te duele demasiado- aseguró con tranquilidad

-No, no me duele-

-Ya no me engañas con tus magnificas actuaciones- sonrió divertido, a lo que Tyson puso un mohín de disgusto ante eso

-¿Porque demonios ahora no puedo engañarte?. ¡Así no es divertido!- se quejó, mientras el mayor reía

-No lo se. Lo noto en tu mirada, en tu forma de hablar, en tus expresiones… No se como antes me podías engañar- sonrió levemente

-Mph… Si no puedo engañarte, no es divertido- dijo en voz baja, mientras se acariciaba la mejilla

-…Tyson-

-¿Qué?-

-… pronto… será el estreno de la película- le recordó, casi en un susurro

-¡Sí!- sonrió ampliamente, ignorando el dolor de su mejilla -¡Va a ser un éxito, ya lo verás!- se llevó la mano a la zona golpeada, al no poder ignorar más el dolor y apretó los labios para no quejarse más

-Ese día…- continuó hablando el bicolor, de manera ausente

-¿Qué?. ¿Acaso tienes algún plan para nosotros ese día?- preguntó de manera insinuante, acercándose a él con disimulo

-Mn… Ese día, me retiraré del mundo del cine- habló con serenidad

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos en sorpresa -¿Pero que dices, Kai?. ¿Porque?- exigió saber

-Ese fue el trato- dijo sin más

-¿Trato?- preguntó, sorprendido -¡Olvídate del estúpido trato que hicimos!. ¿quieres?- le puso la mano en la mejilla e hizo que le mirara -¡Ya hablamos de eso una vez!. ¡No vas a hacerlo!- ordenó -¡No lo vas a hacer, porque yo no te lo permitiré!-

-¿Porque tienes tanto empeño en que no lo haga? Ese fue el trato desde el principio, y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra-

-Porque si te retirases, no tendría a un rival al que superar…-

-Tú ya me superaste hace tiempo- interrumpió

-Sí, pero tú me dijiste que me ibas a volver a superar, Kai. Me lo aseguraste. Actuar no será lo mismo si no estás tú. Quiero a mi rival conmigo, ya sea en otra película diferente a la mía. Es-esperaré a que vuelvas a ser el primero, y entonces, volveré a esforzarme al máximo para robarte tu puesto. Y no acepto un "no" por respuesta, porque si te retiras, yo también lo haré, aunque ser actor sea el sueño de mi vida. Me gusta tenerte de mi lado, pero también me gusta tenerte como mi rival, como alguien a quien superar…-

-¿Solo me ves como alguien a quien superar?- interrumpió de nuevo, con decepción en su voz

-¡No!- se apresuró a responder –Lo que pasa es que… no quiero que dejes de lado algo que amas tanto como yo por un estúpido trato, Kai. No sería justo. No te retires, por favor- le puso su mejor cara de niño bueno e inocente, para intentar convencerlo

-…… está bien, tú ganas- dijo, en un suspiro. Tyson sonrió ampliamente –Pero será la primera vez que rompa mi promesa-

-¡Bah!. ¡Al diablo la promesa!- lo abrazó con efusividad -¡Me alegra que no renuncies!- le dio un sorpresivo y rápido beso en los labios -¡Prepárate, porque no te voy a permitir que recuperes tu puesto en la cima!- rió –Pienso quedarme ahí una buena temporada-

-Eso lo veremos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estarás al fondo de la lista- aseguró

-¿Sí? Será divertido ver como lo intentas, jajaja…-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

-Tala, deja de protestar, será mejor que tú y Tyson os empecéis a llevar bien, porque presiento que os veréis muy a menudo-

-Yo y el actorcillo, **no** podemos llevarnos bien, simplemente no podemos. ¡NO!- sentenció -¡Hey, Bryan, se me acaba de ocurrir algo magnífico!- sonrió malicioso

-¿Sí?. ¿Qué cosa?- lo observó con interés

-Mira, tú sabes que Kai a tenido muchos… eeh…- buscó la palabra indicada –amigos diferentes desde que comenzó con su carrera como actor…-

-Tala, no me estas contando ninguna novedad- interrumpió el pelilavanda, con aburrimiento repentino

-Calla, y escucha- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar –Bueno, y creo que entre todos esos amigos, Kai tendría que tener alguno que fuese especial¿no? Que fuese su favorito- Bryan se encogió de hombros en respuesta -¿Porque no buscamos a uno de esos amiguitos, y le hacemos creer que Kai está interesado en él, para que entonces…?-

-Tala, Kai es nuestro amigo- fue lo único que dijo

-Claro que lo es, y por eso mismo, mi deber es alejarlo del actorcillo-

-Kai no te ha pedido que lo hagas-

-No es necesario que lo haga, a la larga me lo acabará agradeciendo-

-No lo harás- ordenó con serenidad –Tala, se trata de nuestro amigo, ya sabes lo mal que lo pasó Kai estos meses atrás por no tener a Tyson a su lado. Ahora que lo ha conseguido, no se lo estropees- pidió

-Pero… pero Bryan, yo debo…-

-Tú debes mantenerte al margen- el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, molesto y frustrado

-Tú ganas- se dio por vencido –Pero te aseguro que mi idea era buena-

-No te discuto eso- le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo acercó a él –Pero por culpa de tu venganza, se lo podrías hacer pasar mal a Kai, y eso sería algo egoísta por tu parte-

-¡Oye!. ¿Y tú porque le propones al actorcillo que se una a ti para hacerle jugarretas a Kai, eh?- se molestó

-Ah, eso-

-¡Sí, **eso**!- le miró, exigiendo una respuesta

-Lo he hecho para saber que respuesta me daría Tyson, pero ya ves que me ha dicho que no quiere hacerle nada a Kai. Si me hubiese dicho que sí, lo habría puesto en su lugar, y no precisamente con palabras ¿En serio me crees capaz de hacerle eso a nuestro amigo?- el pelirrojo no respondió, y con eso ya tuvo su respuesta –Yo solo lo molesto con palabras, pero no sería capaz de hacerle algo así- aseguró tranquilamente –Aunque no lo creas, yo también me preocupo por él¿sabes?-

-Se nota- dijo sarcástico, pero el pelilavanda le ignoró

-Vaya con Kai- sonrió de lado –Desde que se enamoró se ha vuelto un sensible, jajaja...- rió de buena gana –Te aseguro que pensaba que no viviría para verle enamorado, después de todas las veces que se rió de nosotros cuando empezamos a salir, y se burlaba de todas las parejas de enamorados-

-Yo sabía que algún día se acabaría fijando en alguien, pero no esperaba que fuese en ese condenado crío- frunció el ceño –Con la cantidad de chicos que conoce… con la cantidad de amantes que ha tenido, se tenía que ir a fijar precisamente en el más… en el más… estúpido de todos. No hay quien entienda a Kai- bufó de forma sonora

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

-Oye Kai¿te sigue doliendo la espalda?- preguntó preocupado

-No- se sentó de nuevo en la cama y apoyó la espalda en la pared –Ven- separó las piernas y palmeó el colchón entre estas

Tyson se acercó, dubitativo, y se sentó donde el mayor le había indicado, aunque sin acercarse demasiado. Pero rápidamente, Kai le rodeó con ambos brazos y lo atrajo hacia él. El peliazul sonrió levemente y recargó la espalda en el amplio pecho del otro, y echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, la recostó en el hombro…

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?- le susurró al oído, provocándole cosquillas al menor

-En el parque, y luego me fui a mi apartamento-

-Te estuve buscando como loco por todos lados- el bicolor no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que ayer le dijo Brooklyn –Tyson…-

-¿Mn?-

-¿Por casualidad… ayer estuviste con ese idiota?-

-¿Con quién?- arqueó un ceja y giró la cara para mirarle

-Tú sabes, con Brooklyn-

-Ah…- el menor tragó duro y volvió la vista al frente, sintiéndose nervioso –Bu-bueno… lo vi un momento, y luegoo… se fue. Apenas lo vi- mintió

Si Kai se enteraba de lo que pasó ayer, mataría a Brooklyn, y quizá a él también. Él se había puesto muy celoso al ver como ese chico besó al bicolor. Así que si se enteraba de que Brooklyn le besó y que encima él le correspondió, se volverían a enfadar. Así que para evitar una pelea, mejor no le diría la verdad. Soltando un suspiro, se apegó al mayor y cerró los ojos…

El bicolor sentía que el peliazul le había mentido, pero no debía de ser desconfiado. Separó los labios, con la intención de preguntarle al peliazul si le decía la verdad, pero finalmente no lo hizo. No quería hablar de ese odioso de Brooklyn, ese tema le ponía de mal humor…

-Mph…-

-¿Kai?- le llamó rápidamente, para cambiar de tema

-Que-

-¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo me dijiste que yo estaba celoso de Tala?-

-Mn… sí. ¿Y eso a que viene…?-

-Tenías razón- interrumpió

-¿Qué?-

-Estaba… Estoy celoso- se corrigió -porque él siempre esta prácticamente pegado a ti, y te defiende de una forma que…- no sabía si hacer la pregunta que tenía en mente. Jugó nervioso con sus manos mientras finalmente le preguntaba -¿No le gustarás a tu amigo?- frunció ligeramente el ceño, y apretó los puños –Porque si es así, lo siento por el regala anillos porque tú ya estas conmigo- asintió con un movimiento firme de cabeza

Kai no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por lo que acababa de escuchar…

-¿Cómo le voy a gustar? Eso es absurdo. Él tiene novio¿recuerdas? Y hace años que viven juntos- el peliazul desvió la mirada

-Pues no me gusta que siempre sea tan sobre protector contigo. Ni siquiera Ray y Max son así conmigo-

-Solo se preocupa por mí. Nada más-

-Eso espero. Kai… ¿y tú crees que lo que Tala dijo, pase?-

-¿El qué?-

-Pues que cuando pase esta semana, nos pelearemos, y… cada uno se irá por su lado-

-¿Te preocupa eso?-

-… siempre discutimos por cosas sin importancia, y… no se, parecemos dos críos. Temo que por una tontería… tú sabes- habló de forma torpe

-Si tú no quieres, no nos distanciaremos-

-No, no quiero- el bicolor sonrió al escuchar eso

-Tyson¿desde… desde cuando te gusto?- preguntó indeciso. El menor desvió la mirada, y se intentó poner de pie para evitar la pregunta, pero Kai le abrazó con más fuerza, impidiéndoselo –Vamos, tengo curiosidad. Y espero que ahora sí me respondas la verdad-

-… pues… no see… Esos dos meses que no me hiciste caso, me molestó mucho porque yo ya no era el centro de tu atención, y… tampoco ibas a molestarme como cada día. Ya no me besabas- susurró, de forma casi imperceptible –Debo reconocer que extrañé mucho tu voz, tus besos, tus caricias… Te extrañé, a pesar de verte en el trabajo- sonrió levemente, y girando la cabeza, miró al mayor a los ojos –Sí, creo que en ese tiempo me di cuenta de que me gustas, aunque no quería admitirlo. Me gustas mucho- de nuevo, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del bicolor

-Otra vez has sido cursi, Tyson-

-Lo se. Me lo has contagiado- se excusó, riendo levemente –Mn, Kai… yo también quiero preguntarte algo a ti...- el mayor se quedó callado, dándole a entender que le escuchaba -La noche que tú y Tala fuisteis a echarme esas fotos… si yo no hubiese estado enfermo¿qué me habrías hecho?- se atrevió a preguntar

-…no lo se- respondió con sinceridad –Pero ya no pienses en eso¿quieres?-

-¿Y en mi cumpleaños…?-

-¿Qué?-

-Recuerdo que me dijiste que me… amas, pero¿era enserio?. ¿O solo estabas jugando?-

-Sí, era enserio. Pero como me rechazaste, fingí que había intentado gastarte una broma. Aunque, lo que sentía en aquel momento, no era nada comparado con lo que siento ahora por ti- esta vez, fue el turno del peliazul de sonreír

Repentinamente, Kai recordó algo y le pidió al peliazul que se pusiera de pie para poder incorporarse él también. Se acercó al armario, lo abrió, y comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas…

-¿Qué estas buscando, Kai?- pregunto curioso, pero no recibió respuesta

-¿Dónde la guardé?- se preguntaba, rebuscando con algo de desesperación -¡Ah, aquí está!- cogió la prenda que andaba buscando

-Esa es tu cazadora- la señaló

-Aja- se acercó y se paró frente a él –No se si aún la quieres, pero… la sigo guardando para ti. Fue tu regalo de cumpleaños-

-Yo… ¡sí la quiero!- su mirada se iluminó y la tomó entre sus manos rápidamente –He deseado tener esta cazadora desde que tenía diecisiete años- llevó la mirada al bicolor -¿De verdad me la regalas?- Kai asintió -¡Gracias!- con agilidad, se la puso mientras sonreía

-De nada. Solo espero que ahora sí te la quedes y no me la tires en la cara- comentó

-Mn… Si te lo mereces, lo haré. Reconoce que esa noche te lo mereciste- asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, con bastante seriedad

-¿Porque?-

-Porque me quisiste comprar con ésta cazadora¿o me equivoco?- lo miró inquisidoramente

-No, bueno yoo…- tartamudeó, desviando la mirada, y finalmente calló. No pensaba admitirlo. Tyson suspiró antes de hablar

-Solo espero que ahora no me la hayas regalado con las mismas intenciones-

-¡No!- se apresuró a decir -¡Te aseguro que no! Es porque se que te gusta, y quiero que tú tengas algo mío- se acercó un poco –Además, a pesar de que te está algo grande, te queda muy bien- lo observó detenidamente

-… Kai-

-¿Mn?-

-¿Qué te parece si nosotros…?-

-¿Nosotros…?- le animó a continuar

-Pues que…- sonrió levemente, con una timidez poco usual en él -¿Qué te parece si tú… y yo…?- el sonido de su móvil no le dejó terminar –Espera un momento- lo sacó con rapidez -¿Diga?… Hola- saludó sonriente, aunque ésta se desvaneció de momento -¿Ahora mismo?. ¿Y porque tanta prisa?. ¿Es algo importante?- observó al bicolor por unos segundos –No puedo, estoy ocupado… Sí, estoy con él¿cómo lo sabías?- preguntó sorprendido, para a continuación, fruncir el ceño –Oye, no te consiento que le llames así. ¡No le insultes!- ordenó con molestia -¡Él no es eso!- replicó, apretando el móvil en la mano por unos segundos –Bueno, sí lo es¡pero solo yo puedo decírselo!… Vale, vale, ya me calmo… No, estoy con él y no lo voy a dejar solo… ¡Podemos salir otro día!… No, pero… Espera un momento, escúchame… ¡No vayas a colgar!… ¿Estas ahí?… ¡Oye!- bufó molesto y colgó –Oh, vaya- guardó el móvil en su bolsillo –Kai, lo siento, pero me tengo que ir- le dijo, bastante desganado

-¿Qué?. ¿A dónde?. ¿Porque?- frunció el ceño ligeramente

-Brooklyn dice que me espera en el parque, dice que tiene que hablar conmigo ahora mismo, quizá sea algo urgente. Y por su tono de voz, parece que está algo enfadado conmigo…-

-¿Porque?- interrumpió

-Po-porque le he estado evadiendo todo este tiempo, y le prometí que un día saldríamos juntos, pero no le llamé- le dio un rápido beso de despedida, que al otro no le dio tiempo de responder –Nos vemos luego¿vale?-

-Pero…-

-Me gustaría que vinieses conmigo, pero se que tú y Brooklyn no os tenéis mucho aprecio-

-… yo…-

-Intentaré venir lo más pronto posible-

-… no quiero que…-

-Solo será un momento. Estaré de vuelta en un santiamén. ¡Hasta luego, Kai!- se despidió, mientas salía de ahí

-… vayas con él- finalizó la frase que había intentado decirle, en un murmullo

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

-Vaya con Brooklyn- se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de mala gana -¿Qué es tan importante para querer verme con tanta urgencia?- comenzó a buscar al pelirrojo con la mirada, hasta que lo encontró sentado en uno de los bancos del parque. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado –Hola, Brooklyn- le sonrió levemente

-Hola- al peliazul le sorprendió el tono frío utilizado por el mayor, y éste ni siquiera le había mirado

-¿Eh?. ¿Te ocurre algo?- se preocupó

-¿Qué hacías con Kai?- exigió saber, con seriedad

-¿Que qué hacía?- se llevó la mano a la nuca y rió torpemente, levemente ruborizado –Pues hablar, jejeje...-

-Tyson, tú no aprendes nunca¿verdad?- frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin dejar de mirar al frente

-¿Cómo?- se desconcertó

El pelirrojo gruñó por lo bajo, apretando los puños. Miró al menor con un creciente enfado, mezclado con celos…

-¡Ese tipo te engaña con otros, y tú sigues coladito por él!- casi gritó

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- lo miró con enfado -¡Además, Kai no me engaña, me lo ha dicho!-

-¡Claro que me importa, Tyson!. ¡Me importa todo lo que se trate de ti!. ¿Cómo puedes creer en la palabrería de Kai?-

-¡Le creo porque es mi novio!. ¡Yo se que no me engañó, y no me engaña!-

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?. ¡Ese día del parque, tú estabas conmigo mientras él estaba con otro!. ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que no te engañó?- preguntó, algo exasperado

-¡Lo se!. ¡Ahora creo en él!- se puso de pie bruscamente, sintiéndose molesto -¡Y si me has hecho venir hasta aquí solo para decirme estas bobadas, mejor me largo!-

-¡No, espera!- lo cogió de la mano para detenerlo y se puso de pie –No te enojes¿quieres? Yo solo me preocupo por ti-

-Yo no te he pedido que lo hagas- le dijo de forma cortante, desviando la mirada, y retirando la mano

-¡Tyson!- abrió los ojos en sorpresa, por la respuesta -… no te reconozco- dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué?-

-Tú no eres el mismo chico con el que estuve saliendo hace unos meses. Has cambiado completamente, no eres tú. Ya no eres ese chico alegre, simpático y cariñoso con el que salía. Te has vuelto… muy frío-

-Sigo siendo el mismo, pero es que me molesta mucho que hables mal de Kai- se excusó, frunciendo el ceño –Siempre le estás insultando-

-¡No puedo evitarlo!. ¡Te ha alejado de mi, y lo odio como a nadie por ello!… ¡Tú sabes tan bien como yo que Kai no te conviene!-

-……-

-Solo eres un… un pasatiempo para él. Un juego. Abre los ojos, Tyson, solo se está burlando de ti-

El menor sintió el corazón darle un vuelco al escuchar eso. No, eso no era cierto. Kai no se habría tomado tantas molestias con él si solo fuese un juego, o un… pasatiempo, como lo había llamado Brooklyn… No habría soportado todas las cosas malas que le hizo si su objetivo era pasar el tiempo con él y ya…

-No es verdad. Kaii… él… me ama-

-Eso es lo que le dice a todos, pero no es cierto- aseguró, con voz suave –Además, Kai es… es…- se detuvo un momento, buscando otra excusa –Kai es tres años mayor que tú, en cambio yo, tengo tu edad-

-Eso es una tontería, a mi no me importa la edad, y tres años no es mucha diferencia-

-Tyson…- suspiró cansado. Le puso las manos en las mejillas –Tyson, tú sabes que yo te quiero- se acercó a besarle, pero el peliazul retiró las manos de sí y retrocedió, antes de que el otro se acercara más –Mph, ya ni siquiera quieres que te bese-

-Mn-

-No me creo que de repente dejases de sentir algo por mí. Estábamos bien juntos, nos queríamos ¿Qué ha cambiado? El día de tu cumpleaños todo estaba perfectamente, y al día siguiente, te pido que seas mi novio y me dices que no. No lo entiendo-

-Brooklyn… ya te lo dije, yo te sigo queriendo…-

-Pero como a un amigo, lo se. Pero no me refiero a ese tipo de querer, y lo sabes-

-Sí, lo se- soltó un largo suspiro -Mira, antes sentí algo especial por ti, pero… no era muy fuerte. No era tan fuerte como lo que siento hacia…-

-Kai- finalizó la frase, con cierto tono de sarcasmo y molestia -¿Qué le ves a ese engreído?. ¡Dímelo tú porque yo no lo se, Tyson!- se quejó –¡No es nadie especial, aunque sea famoso, para mi es un tipo normal y corriente!- le puso las manos en los hombros –Tyson, volvamos a intentarlo, te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir. Todavía tiene que quedar en ti un poco de amor hacia mi, lo se-

El peliazul bajó la cabeza, y un aroma muy peculiar le acarició los sentidos. Un aroma que le encantaba y le llenaba por dentro. Era el aroma inconfundible de Kai. Alzó la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa ¿Acaso Kai estaba ahí? Buscó a su alrededor con rápidos movimientos, pero ni rastro de Kai, eso le dejó bastante desconcertado…

El pelirrojo vio que Tyson había alzado la cabeza con una sonrisa. Eso entonces quería decir que sí le daba una oportunidad. Sonrió con felicidad mientras veía que el menor observaba su alrededor con la mirada. Inesperadamente, llevó las manos al rostro del peliazul, y lo besó con toda la pasión que había estado guardando todo éste tiempo hacia él…

El peliazul dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa contra los labios del mayor. Casi de inmediato, lo empujó bruscamente y lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se limpiaba los labios con el dorso del puño. Y de nuevo, ese dulce aroma le llegó, Kai tenía que estar ahí, quizá estaba escondido…

-¡Tyson!- abrió los ojos de par en par

-¡No me beses!- ordenó -¡No quiero que lo hagas, o me enfadaré contigo!-

El mayor se quedó estático en su lugar, impresionado por la mirada fría que le estaba dirigiendo Tyson, ese tono de voz y ese gesto que había hecho para limpiarse los labios…

-Tyson, tú… ¿me odias?- preguntó con temor

-No-

-Pues tu comportamiento me da a entender otra cosa-

-Que no quiera que me beses, no quiere decir que te odie- le aclaró

-… ¿entonces, te daría igual verme con otro chico?-

-……-

¿Ver a Brooklyn con otro chico?… No, lo cierto es que no le importaría en absoluto verlo con otro. Pero… ¿y si veía a Kai con otro chico? De momento la sangre le hirvió. Ya sentía celos de solo imaginarlo. Kai era suyo, y no lo quería con otro que no fuese él. Bajó la cabeza y ahí estaba de nuevo ese aroma, olfateó un poco de forma disimulada, intentando averiguar de donde provenía. Recordó que cuando se limpió los labios, también lo había olido. Llevó la mano a la altura de su nariz y el olor se intensificó un poco. Continuó olfateando hasta que encontró de donde provenía ¡Era la cazadora de Kai! Sin darse cuenta se la había dejado puesta. Sonrió de forma ensoñadora, mientras olía la manga de la cazadora, sin molestarse en disimular lo que hacía. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su tarea. Olía tan bien… Sentía que Kai estaba con él con tan solo llevar puesta esa cazadora. Era como un permanente abrazo invisible…

-… Tyson¿me estas escuchando?- preguntó por tercera vez, sacando ligeramente al peliazul de su ensoñación

-¿Ah?. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo despistado, sin dejar lo que hacía

-Te he preguntado si te daría igual verme con otro chico-

-Sí, me daría igual- respondió de inmediato y medio ausente de su alrededor, dejando al pelirrojo sorprendido por la respuesta –Mira Brooklyn, huele esto- le acercó el brazo derecho –Ya verás que bien huele- le aseguró, con una sonrisa

-¿En serio?- olfateó un poco –Pues no huelo nada- se alejó, algo desconcertado por ese cambio de tema

-Sí, huele igual que Kai- su sonrisa se amplió, como si fuese un chiquillo -¿Ves esta cazadora? Él me la acaba de regalar- extendió los brazos, y dio una vuelta completa sobre sus pies -¿A que me queda bien? Kai me lo ha dicho unas cuantas veces, jeje...- se sonrojó, de forma casi imperceptible -Bueno, me está un poco grande, pero es porque Kai es un poco más alto que yo, jajaja... y es muy calentita- se abrazó a sí mismo durante unos segundos -¿Sabes? Kai utilizó esta cazadora en su primera película, y yo siempre había deseado tenerla, desde que era un adolescente. Kai se veía tan guapo con esta cazadora puesta… Le quedaba muy bien…-

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a hablar de Kai sin parar, riendo de vez en cuando y pronunciando su nombre insistentemente. Mientras que Brooklyn, intentó hablar más de una vez, pero Tyson no se lo permitía, ya que no dejaba de hablar ni para coger aire. Se cruzó de brazos, y con una expresión de enfado, desvió la mirada. No merecía la pena seguir intentando tener algo con Tyson, cuando para éste solo existía ese odioso de Kai. Muy a su pesar, debía reconocer que lo había perdido…

-El otro día estuvimos viendo juntos la puesta de sol, fue… precioso- sonrió tontamente, recordando ese momento –Me encantaría ver más en su compañía- confesó

-Tyson, cállate- ordenó con seriedad

-¿Eh?- enmudeció

-¿Crees que me interesa saber lo que tú y Kai habéis hecho juntos? Te pido que vengas aquí, intentando tener una oportunidad contigo, y tú te pones a contarme lo perfecto que ese engreído-

-¡Él no es eso!- le discutió

-Ya veo que no hay manera de hacerte entrar en razón. Muy bien, quédate con él, pero cuando te deje por otro, no vengas a buscarme para que seamos algo más que amigos, porque para entonces seré yo el que no quiera nada contigo- habló con seriedad

-……-

-Tarde o temprano te vas a arrepentir de haberle escogido a él- se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta –Bueno… ya nos veremos otro día, Tyson. Cuídate- y sin más, se fue de allí

El menor bajó la cabeza, recordando las palabras de Brooklyn. Le habían dejado una sensación de frío en el estómago, y eso no le gustó. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, y se dirigió a su apartamento…

-/_Solo eres un… un pasatiempo para él. Un juego. Abre los ojos, Tyson, solo se está burlando de ti_/-

-/_Tarde o temprano te vas a arrepentir de haberle escogido a él_/-

Recordó, haciendo eco en su cabeza insistentemente…

Tarde o temprano se acabaría arrepintiendo… ¿Acaso es que sus sentimientos hacia Kai le estaban cegando y no le dejaban ver lo que para los demás era obvio?… Ahora se sentía algo intranquilo. ¿Y si estaba tomando la decisión equivocada?. Se detuvo para mirar sobre su hombro, y vio que el pelirrojo se seguía alejando. Por un segundo, se sintió tentado en volver sobre sus pasos e ir con Brooklyn, pero no lo hizo. Nuevamente volvió la vista al frente y continuó con su camino. Una ligera brisa meció sus cabellos ligeramente. Se apartó el flequillo a un lado y sonrió levemente cuando de nuevo ese embriagante aroma le llegó. Acababa de tomar una decisión con respecto a Kai, y no se iba a arrepentir, pasara lo que pasara…

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

(1)- Capitulo 9

* * *

¡Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero es que ahora mismo estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo y me ha sido totalmente imposible actualizar antes!. ¡Lo siento!

* * *

Este capitulo está dedicado a: Sakura-chan. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!

* * *

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

* * *

Si alguien me va a dejar un review, que no lo haga por Log-in, porque la página no lo permite con mis fics

* * *

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

KARI HIWATARI

HAKURA-BLACK

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU

KAILY HIWATARI

LEARA RYDDLE

PHOENIX

GINNY –FLOR DE CEREZO-

NADESICO

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

TRAKY

SAKURA-CHAN

DINASTY. F

JERY HIWATARI

Reviews 210, próxima actualización, 218 reviews

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**


	18. Chapter 18

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

Tarde o temprano se acabaría arrepintiendo… ¿Acaso es que sus sentimientos hacia Kai le estaban cegando y no le dejaban ver lo que para los demás era obvio?… Ahora se sentía algo intranquilo. ¿Y si estaba tomando la decisión equivocada?. Se detuvo para mirar sobre su hombro, y vio que el pelirrojo se seguía alejando. Por un segundo, se sintió tentado en volver sobre sus pasos e ir con Brooklyn, pero no lo hizo. Nuevamente volvió la vista al frente y continuó con su camino. Una ligera brisa meció sus cabellos ligeramente. Se apartó el flequillo a un lado y sonrió levemente cuando de nuevo ese embriagante aroma le llegó. Acababa de tomar una decisión con respecto a Kai, y no se iba a arrepentir, pasara lo que pasara…

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

La suave brisa que empezaba a soplar agitaba suavemente sus cabellos. Se encontraba en la azotea del edificio donde vivía. Sus ojos observaban la puesta de sol, aunque su cabeza se encontraba recordando cuando hace unos días contempló el atardecer junto a Tyson, en el mismo lugar en el que ahora se encontraba. Pero… no era lo mismo verlo solo. Así, incluso la puesta de sol le parecía algo feo y aburrido de ver…

Un largo suspiro quejumbroso brotó de sus labios y bajó la cabeza ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora Brooklyn y Tyson?. ¿Qué habrían hecho?. ¿Dónde estarían?… Estaba preocupado. Era consciente del interés que tenía Brooklyn en Tyson, y sabía que ese tipo intentaría apartarlo de su lado ¿Y si… lo alejaba de su lado?… ¡Nah!. Eso no ocurriría, Tyson había dicho hace un momento que no quería que se distanciaran…

Pero… aún así…

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura, en un abrazo firme…

-Hola, sabía que te encontraría aquí. ¿Qué haces aquí arriba tú solo?- preguntó el peliazul con voz suave, apoyando la frente en la espalda del mayor

-Pensar- fue lo único que dijo

Tyson se separó y se paró frente a él al escuchar el tono de voz de Kai algo apagado…

-Oye¿a que viene esa cara tan larga?- le besó los labios ligeramente. Ya que el mayor no le respondió, continuó hablando –He venido a tiempo para verla contigo- le sonrió

-¿Qué?- preguntó, al no entender lo que había dicho

-La puesta de sol- señaló hacia el sol, el cual ya estaba comenzando a esconderse tras unos edificios –Me moría de ganas por ver otra junto a ti- lo abrazó –Y ahora… ¿me vas a decir porque tienes esa cara tan larga?-

-No me pasa nada- desvió la mirada

-Mn…- lo miró inquisidoramente –Te conozco, y se que algo te preocupa, pero si no me lo quieres decir, no te obligaré- le cogió la mano y observó un momento el cielo, de forma despistada –Estoo… Kai…-

-¿Sí?- preguntó con interés, ya que el rostro del peliazul se había vuelto serio de repente y eso no le había gustado -¿Qué pasa?-

-… he estado pensando… mientras volvía hacia aquí… eeh… y…-

-¿Y…?- le ánimo a continuar, ocultando lo mejor que podía sus nervios interiores

-Creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de esta semana…- antes de terminar de hablar, el bicolor soltó su mano bruscamente y lo observaba con molestia

-¡Lo sabía!. ¡Sabía que ese Brooklyn te alejaría de mí!-

-Kai…-

-¡Pues vale, vete con él y olvídame!. ¡Que te aproveche!. ¡Ya no te molestaré nunca más!. ¡Me mudaré, como debí de haber hecho en un principio!-

-¡Kai!- el mayor le ignoró y se dirigió a las escaleras -¡Kai, idiota, déjame terminar de hablar!- al ver que el bicolor no tenía intención de detenerse, fue tras él corriendo y lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo y volteándolo -¡Escúchame!- ordenó -¡Quiero que nos olvidemos de esta semana porque me gustaría ir totalmente enserio contigo y que nos dejemos de tonterías de una buena vez!. ¡Me gustaría que a la relación que llevamos realmente se le pueda llamar noviazgo!-

-… ¿eso era lo que me querías decir?- preguntó incrédulo y calmándose de forma casi súbita

-¡Pues claro!- exclamó en tono evidente, dejando a Kai enormemente aliviado. Al ver que el bicolor iba a decir algo, le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios –Eso era lo que quise decirte antes de que Brooklyn me llamara. Y además… ¿quién te crees que eres para decir que no me ibas a molestar nunca más, eh?. ¿Es que te has olvidado de que eres mío?- retiró el dedo -Tú vas a estar conmigo hasta que me canse de ti, y para que eso ocurra faltan muchos, pero que muchos años- hizo una breve pausa y continuó hablando más calmado –Yo quiero que me molestes siempre, y si ahora eso no te parece no me importa, porque lo vas a hacer igualmente-

La sonrisa de Kai se amplió. Después de todo tal vez se había estado preocupando demasiado. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura al peliazul, juntándolo a él…

-Tyson, creo que voy a tener que seguir llamándote "crío" hasta que madures un poco- comentó divertido –Sigues teniendo una actitud infantil- aseguró, rodeándole también con el otro brazo

-Ah¿sí? Mira quien lo dice. Y yo te tendré que seguir llamando "cursi"- rió

-Aah, venga ya, tú también eres cursi- aseguró de forma evidente

-Nop, yo no- le besó la mejilla –Nunca he hecho algo cursi, jajaja…-

-Sí lo has hecho- le discutió intentando aparentar seriedad, pero una sonrisa apareció inevitablemente

-No. ¿Quieres verme haciendo algo realmente cursi?-

-Sí, sería divertido-

-¿De verdad quieres?-

-Hazlo- esta vez fue él quien le besó, en los labios –Tengo curiosidad-

-Vale- se soltó del abrazo, y aclarándose la garganta, se acercó al borde de la azotea mientras observaba a su alrededor

-Tyson, no te acerques tanto, te puedes caer-

Se acercó al menor con preocupación para retirarlo de ahí, pero lo que el peliazul gritó le dejó paralizado en su lugar…

-¡AMO A KAI HIWATARII!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con las manos a ambos lados de su boca -¡LO AMO!. ¡LO AMO!-

El mayor se quedó atónito, con los ojos abiertos de par en par ¿Había escuchado bien?. ¿O estaba alucinando? Escuchar esas dos palabras de parte de Tyson y acompañadas de su nombre, era lo mejor que le había podido pasar en su vida. Esas palabras le habían hecho inmensamente feliz en cuestión de segundos. Ya estaba comenzando a resignarse a que no escucharía algo más que el "te quiero" que le dijo Tyson en el ascensor, o cuando lo admitió delante de Tala. Pensó que nunca le escucharía decir algo así, y él no tenía pensado obligarlo a que lo hiciera si el peliazul no quería hacerlo…

Tyson observaba nuevamente su alrededor, con una sonrisa en los labios. En el edificio de enfrente, el cual era un poco más alto que en el que ellos vivían, vio a una mujer asomarse por la ventana. Volvió a colocar las manos a ambos lados de su boca, y le gritó…

-¡EH, SEÑORA!. ¡SEÑORA!- agitó un brazo para llamar la atención de la mujer. Cuando ésta por fin le miró, volvió a gritar -¡AMO A KAI HIWATARII!-

Un largo suspiro de satisfacción abandonó los labios de Tyson, seguido de una sonrisa complacida. Quería que todo el mundo se enterara de sus sentimientos, quería gritarlo una y otra vez, y no le importaba lo que los demás pudiesen pensar o decir de él, nunca le había importado y no le iba a importar ahora. Lo que le importaba y preocupaba un poco, era que Kai aceptara lo que le había propuesto…

-¡CALLATE, DEGENERADO!- gritó la mujer en respuesta. Con enojo cerró la ventana y bajó la persiana a toda velocidad

Tyson rió a carcajadas ante la respuesta de la mujer, llevándose las manos al estómago. Sabía que le diría algo así, pero le daba igual. Cuando su risa se calmó miró a su espalda, encontrándose con el mayor que le miraba todavía bastante sorprendido…

Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia Kai y le saltó encima, abrazándolo con sus brazos y piernas. Salto que casi provoca que caigan al suelo…

-¿Y que te ha parecido?-

-Has superado mis expectativas- respondió sinceramente, abrazándolo contra él

-¿Qué me respondes, Kai?-

-¿De qué?-

-¿Quieres que vayamos enserio?-

-… no- negó con seriedad

-¿Qué?- casi gritó, mirándolo con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor por lo que acababa de escuchar -¿No?. ¿Po-porque? Si yo te quiero… y tú…- balbuceó de forma torpe

-¡Es broma! Jajajaja... ¡Claro que sí!- Tyson suspiró aliviado y se abrazó a él de nuevo

-¡Que bien! Tonto, me habías asustado- murmuró. Estuvieron un momento en silencio, hasta que el peliazul se decidió a hablar de nuevo, con una seriedad extraña en él –Kai-

-¿Mn?-

-No me importa lo que pase mañana, dentro de un mes, o dentro de cinco años… Quiero estar contigo, te quiero a mi lado, y nunca me voy a arrepentir de lo que siento por ti- se aferró al mayor -Ya no quiero seguir mintiéndome más, ni mentirte a ti. A partir de ahora seré sincero contigo-

Kai sonrió ampliamente, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, e incluso podría asegurar que nadie sentía más felicidad que él en ese momento…

-Oye, Kai-

-¿Qué?-

-Me encanta como hueles, y tu ropa también- confesó, aspirando el aroma de los cabellos del mayor, a lo que Kai no pudo evitar reír. Tyson se puso de pie y miró a su espalda; el sol se había escondido completamente y las primeras estrellas estaban apareciendo –Vamos abajo- propuso con una sonrisa, cogiéndolo de la mano y guiándolo a las escaleras

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

-Tenías que haber visto el rodillazo que le dio Tyson a Tala- habló Max, y una mueca de dolor se formó en su cara al recordar lo que acababa de decir -¡Ouch!. ¡Pobre Tala, lo compadezco!-

-Mph, pues en mi opinión se lo tenía bien merecido- asintió Ray con la cabeza, en un movimiento firme –Así no se meterá en asuntos que no le conciernen. Por muy amigo de Kai que sea, eso no le da derecho a decir con quien debe o no debe estar Kai- habló con seriedad

-Uuf… Nunca había visto a Tyson con esa mirada asesina, y… llena de celos-

-A él tampoco le agrada Tala, y le molesta verlo siempre tan cerca de Kai-

-¡Ray!- casi gritó el rubio de golpe

-¡Qué!- respondió del mismo modo, llevándose una mano al pecho por el susto

-¡Al final no he podido conseguir mi preciosa fotoo!- exclamó con ojos llorosos apunto de soltar su famoso llanto de berrinche -¡No!. ¡Mi fotooo!-

-Ay, Max- suspiró -¿Porque no te haces fanático de otro famoso? Kai no es el único actor que existe¿sabes? Y seguramente serán más atentos y simpáticos con sus seguidores. No como Kai, que es peor que un bloque de hielo con sus fans. Parece que el único capaz de sacarle una sonrisa es Tyson- comentó

-¡Aah, que suerte tiene Tyson!- se quejó -¡No es justo!. ¡Yo quiero a Takashi, y siempre he sido su mayor fan!-

-¡Nah, te equivocas! Tyson siempre ha sido su mayor fan, pero bueno, se desilusionó de él y eso te dejó a ti en el fan número uno, jajajaja...-

-Je, je, je- se rió con burla –Pues yo quiero a mi Takashi, y nada, ni nadie, hará que deje de quererlo- sentenció

Se detuvieron en su caminata al ver que en la puerta de unos grandes almacenes había un grupo considerable de chicos y chicas, silbando y gritando sin parar…

-¿Qué pasará ahí, Max?-

-No se. Vamos a ver- se acercaron con rapidez, y él no tardó en meterse entre la gente –Paso, pasoo, abran paso que vamos- decía con neutralidad mientras empujaba a quien tuviese delante sin cuidado alguno

Mientras que Ray tenía que ir pidiendo disculpas en nombre de Max a todos los que veía mirar de forma asesina al rubio por haber sido empujados bruscamente…

El rubio se puso en la primera fila y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando se topó de lleno con un chico atractivo… muy atractivo. Era alto, piel morena, cabello de color azul ceniza, no pudo apreciar el color de sus ojos porque llevaba unas gafas de sol pero seguramente serían preciosos, una sonrisa encantadora, un cuerpo esbelto e irresistible… ¡Dios, ese chico era perfecto!…

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó de inmediato a una de tantas chicas que había a su lado

-¿No lo sabes?- le miró sorprendida -¡Es el actor y cantante, Hiro Granger!- casi gritó emocionada, dando pequeños saltitos. Una gotita de sudor le resbaló a Max por la cabeza al ver el comportamiento de la niña -¡Acaba de iniciar su carrera como actor, pero tiene un gran talento!. ¡Posiblemente salga nominado al mejor actor revelación del año!. ¡Y sus canciones son estupendas!. ¡Yo tengo los dos discos que ha sacado hasta ahora!-

-Espera un momento… ¿Has dicho…?… ¿Hiro?- casi gritó por la sorpresa, mirando al mencionado de inmediato -¡Dios, es el hermano de Tyson!- miró con más interés al peliazul, pero éste la daba la espalda en ese momento, pues estaba firmando unos autógrafos -Hacía más de cinco años que no lo veíamos. Ha cambiado mucho- se murmuró

Paseó la mirada sin disimular mucho por el cuerpo del famoso, medio hipnotizado. Un fuerte rubor enmarcó sus mejillas al ver a Hiro acercarse a él con una pequeña sonrisa…

-¡Trae aquí!- exclamó el rubio, arrebatándole bruscamente de las manos un papel y un bolígrafo a la chica que le acababa de responder su duda. Para su sorpresa, Hiro estaba parado frente a él, observándole detenidamente y sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios –Hiro¿me lo firmas?- le entregó el papel y el bolígrafo, poniéndole su mejor cara de niño bueno e inocente. Miró atentamente al mayor, preguntándose si éste le reconocía. De nuevo se volvió a sonrojar al ver como Hiro le entregada todo con esa sonrisa que le derretía –Gra-gracias- tartamudeó. Esta vez, su rostro enrojeció por completo al ver al actor inclinarse hacia él. ¿Qué iba a hacer?. ¿Porque se acercaba tanto?

-Espero que no faltes- le susurró Hiro al oído, haciendo temblar al otro ligeramente –Me alegra mucho volver a verte … Max-

El rubio arqueó una ceja al no entender lo primero que había dicho Hiro. ¿No faltar?. ¿A dónde?…

Hiro se enderezó, se retiró las gafas y se marchó, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo de forma disimulada, pero seductora a la vez antes de volver a colocarse las gafas. Mientras que Max tan solo atinó a despedirle con la mano y con una sonrisa atontada. Llevó la mirada al papel y se sorprendió al ver que había una nota escrita, la cual leyó mentalmente…

-"Nos vemos dentro de dos horas en la salida trasera del Centro Comercial. Espero que no faltes, Max. Y no le digas a mi hermano que he vuelto, por favor, será una sorpresa: Atte: Hiro Granger"- ¡CLARO QUE NO FALTARÉ!- gritó emocionado -¡Mira, Ray!- le enseñó la nota, sin percatarse de las miradas celosas de las chicas y algún que otro chico

-¿Qué?. ¿Haciendo amistades?- rió divertido, sin mirar el papel

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de quien era ese?- el chino negó con la cabeza -¡El hermano de Tyson!. ¡Hiro!… ¿Te acuerdas de él?-

-Estas de broma- quiso asegurar –No sabemos nada de Hiro desde hace más de cinco años. Ni se te ocurra decirle eso a Tyson si no quieres que se deprima por una buena temporada-

-¡Era él!. Mira- le mostró la nota nuevamente, y Ray abrió los ojos en sorpresa al leer al final de ésta el nombre del peliazul

-¡Es cierto!- miró con desconcierto a su amigo -No lo había reconocido, ha cambiado mucho-

-Sí, esta mucho mejor que la última vez que lo vimos- suspiró -¡Ah, es tan guapo!-

-¿Te parece que es más guapo que tu adorado Takashi?- bromeó

-¿Takashi?- repitió, algo despistado

-Sí. Kai- el rubio alzó una ceja, sin entender –Kai Hiwatari. Tu Takashi- le aclaró en tono evidente

-¿Quién es ese?-

Ray casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar eso…

-¡Tu amor platónico!- exclamó

-¡Ah!. ¿Quién quiere a Kai teniendo a Hiro aquí?- hizo un ademán con la mano -¡Bah! Que se lo quede Tyson, para él- dobló el papel con todo el cuidado del mundo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón

-Oye¿no te parece que tú cambias demasiado pronto de parecer?- una gotita se deslizó por su cabeza -Hace un momento te morías por tu Takashi, y ahora…-

-Vamos, Ray- interrumpió sin prestarle atención a lo que éste le decía

-¿A dónde?- de repente, se vio siendo cogido del brazo y siguiendo al rubio -¡Max!- se quejó

-Tengo dos horas antes de volver a ver a Hiro, quiero estar muy guapo para cuando lo vea-

-Pero Max, así estás bien- a pesar de eso, el otro no le escuchó –Ay, que chico más impetuoso- se llevó la mano libre a la frente, mientras se dejaba llevar por su amigo

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Bryan se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Tala, le preocupaba su novio, todo el tema de Kai y Tyson lo dejaba bastante alterado. Abrió la puerta y lo que no esperó fue ver un dardo dirigirse a su cara, y que pudo esquivar por los pelos al agacharse…

-¡Bryan!- le llamó el pelirrojo con preocupación -¿Estás bien? No te he dado¿verdad?- se acercó, agachándose a su lado

-¿Se puede saber que haces con un dardo?- se puso de pie y vio que Tala tenía más de cinco dardos en una mano –Rectifico ¿Se puede saber que haces con todos esos dardos?-

-¿Estos?- preguntó tontamente mientras se los mostraba –Pues es que te he hecho caso y he conseguido algo en lo que entretenerme-

-Ah, eso es bueno. Y dime¿qué haces?-

-Esto- cerró la puerta y lanzó un dardo en dirección a ésta. El pelilavanda siguió el dardo con la mirada y su expresión seria cambió a una de sorpresa al ver un póster de Tyson pegado con chinchetas por las esquinas. En la cara del peliazul había cuatro dardos clavados –Mira, he puesto el póster en un tablón de corcho y lo he pegado a la puerta, así los dardos no dañan la madera de la puerta, pero la foto del actorcillo sí- con una sonrisa maliciosa, lanzó otro dardo y éste se clavó entre los ojos de Tyson –Uuf, esto me relaja mucho- lanzó otro dardo -¿Quieres probar, Bryan?- le ofreció uno

-No, no quiero privarte de algo que te relaja tanto- el otro se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo que hacía –Y… dime¿de donde has sacado ese póster?-

-Pues de una de las revistas que tenía por ahí- hizo un ademán con la mano –Últimamente el actorcillo ha sido la novedad de la prensa y era portada de casi todas las revistas- rulo la vista con desgano –En una de ellas he encontrado éste póster a tamaño real de él- se preparó para lanzar –Mmm… ¿Crees que le daré en la frente?- antes de que el otro respondiera, lo lanzó y se clavó en el centro de la frente -¡Que divertido es esto!- exclamó esbozando una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a recoger los dardos -¿Porque demonios no se me habría ocurrido esto antes?- se preguntó

-Tala-

-¿Sí?-

-Lo que ha pasado antes en el apartamento de Kai… júrame que no se va a volver a repetir-

-No te puedo asegurar nada- habló con tranquilidad

-Tala- lo llamó con seriedad –Hazlo por Kai. Piensa que no le gustará ver como su mejor amigo y su novio discuten y se golpean cada vez que se ven. Así solo conseguiremos que Kai se distancie de nosotros-

-Mnn…- escuchar eso no le gustó

-No te pido que seáis los mejores amigos, pero al menos respetaos mutuamente, y sobretodo frente a Kai- le insistió -Por una vez hazme caso, es lo mejor para todos-

-Tú ganas, Bryan. Pero si ese estúpido me provoca, no te aseguro nada-

-Eso no pasará, estoy seguro de que Kai habrá tenido la misma conversación con Tyson-

-¿Tú crees?- le miró con duda –No se, en mi opinión creo que Kai lo consiente demasiado…-

-Bueno, es comprensible, son novios- interrumpió

-¡A eso no se le puede llamar noviazgo!. ¡El actorcillo aceptó la propuesta de nuestro amigo porque tendrá un plan oculto contra Kai!-

-Tala, no empieces con eso. Mejor te dejo para que sigas con… con eso- salió de la habitación

-Está bien, intentaré llevarme bien con el crío estúpido- masculló –Pero a la más mínima, lo mato- lanzó un dardo con fuerza y se clavó entre los ojos del peliazul, justo sobre la marca del dardo anterior -¡Perfecto!- celebró

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Bueno, como sabréis se me ha perdido el CD donde tengo guardado éste fic, y el que haya publicado esto no quiere decir que lo haya encontrado. Lo que pasa es que tenía éste trozo del fic guardado en mi ordenador y ya que no encuentro mi CD he decidido publicarlo.

Como mi CD se resiste a aparecer, he pensado en volver a escribir el fic. Se que no quedará exactamente igual, pero no quiero dejar éste fic abandonado, ni a las personas que lo leen tampoco, y ya que he recibido tantos reviews intentaré hacerlo pronto, pero tenedme un poco de paciencia porque mi trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo libre para escribir.

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

NEKODARK

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU

KAILY HIWATARI

JERY HIWATARI

PHOENIX

HAKURA-BLACK

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

KARI HIWATARI

CHIHINE

KIZUNA/NENE

SAKURA-CHAN

NADESICO

TRAKY

RAVEN KINOMIYA

TAKAO HIWATARI

ELIZABETH

GINNY –FLOR DE CEREZO-

Reviews 234, próxima actualización, 242 reviews

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**


	19. Chapter 19

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-¿Tú crees?- le miró con duda –No se, en mi opinión creo que Kai lo consiente demasiado…-

-Bueno, es comprensible, son novios- interrumpió

-¡A eso no se le puede llamar noviazgo!. ¡El actorcillo aceptó la propuesta de nuestro amigo porque tendrá un plan oculto contra Kai!-

-Tala, no empieces con eso. Mejor te dejo para que sigas con… con eso- salió de la habitación

-Está bien, intentaré llevarme bien con el crío estúpido- masculló –Pero a la más mínima, lo mato- lanzó un dardo con fuerza y se clavó entre los ojos del peliazul, justo sobre la marca del dardo anterior -¡Perfecto!- celebró

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

-¿Vivir juntos?- repitió un incrédulo Kai por la inesperada propuesta, a lo que Tyson asintió rápidamente con la cabeza mientras sonreía ilusionado -¿Pero hablas enserio?-

-¡Sí!. ¡Me gustaría mucho!- al no recibir respuesta, su sonrisa se borró -¿Hay algún problema?. ¿No quieres?- preguntó preocupado. Se rascó la nuca de forma torpe, y continuó hablando –Bueno, se que es demasiado repentino, pero, ¿es que no quieres que vivamos juntos?. ¿Te parece mala idea?-

-¡No!- negó de inmediato, sentándose junto a Tyson en el sofá de su apartamento –Me parece una excelente idea- el menor sonrió aliviado –Solo estaba pensando que… ¿dónde vamos a vivir? Quiero decir, ¿cuál de los dos se va a mudar al apartamento del otro?. ¿O prefieres que nos mudemos a otro lugar?-

-Ah, pues… mmm…- se paró a pensar

-¡Ya se!-

-¡Cuenta, cuenta!- pidió interesado

-Si no te parece mala idea, nos podemos ir a vivir a mi mansión a las afueras de la cuidad-

-Je, tú siempre tan presumido- rió al escuchar cierto tono de altanería en la voz del mayor -¡Claro que me gusta tu idea, Kai!-

-¿Te parece si nos mudamos después del estreno de la película? Así estaremos menos atareados-

-¡Sí! Pero… cuando queramos ver a nuestros amigos, nos pillará algo lejos, ¿no te parece?-

-Eso sí es verdad- concordó con el menor –También me podría mudar a tu apartamento- habló algo distraído, mientras observaba a su alrededor. Todo eso le hacía recordar el tipo de vida que había tenido tiempo atrás, y él quería olvidarlo todo y empezar desde cero con Tyson

-¿Al mío?. ¡Sí, amo mi apartamento!- exclamó como si fuese un chiquillo

-¡Je! Lo se. Entonces, eso haremos- el peliazul asintió con la cabeza

-… Kai, ¿puedo dormir esta noche aquí… contigo?-

-Tyson, eso no se pregunta- le respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Dándole con eso una respuesta afirmativa al peliazul

-¿Porque me miras así?- se ruborizó levemente. Le parecía algo estúpido el ruborizarse a esas alturas, y más por algo tan tonto como era una simple sonrisa, pero era algo inevitable

-Estás sonrojado- comentó, sin abandonar la sonrisa de antes

Tyson tan solo atinó a mirar a otro lado y sonreír de forma casi imperceptible, con algo de nerviosismo…

-¿Te… te parece si cenamos algo?- cambió de tema rápidamente -Ya es algo tarde-

-Me parece bien-

-¿Qué quieres para cenar? Esta vez cocinaré yo-

-Pues…- se detuvo unos segundos para pensar -tú no estarías nada mal para mi cena- habló acercándose peligrosamente al otro

-¿Qué?- preguntó al no entender lo que Kai le había dicho

Kai cortó la distancia entre sus rostros y besó al peliazul apasionadamente. En cuanto sintió los brazos del menor rodearle, lo hizo recostarse en el sofá lentamente, evitando romper el beso…

Con cuidado se colocó sobre el cuerpo del otro, intentando no dejar caer su peso, y con una mano bajó la cremallera de la cazadora que todavía llevaba puesta el peliazul, para después levantarle la camiseta con algo de prisa y pasear la mano por el moreno pecho…

Se separó de los otros labios muy a su pesar debido a la falta de aire, para descender al cuello de inmediato, recorriéndolo con besos, lamidas y leves mordidas, sintiéndose satisfecho al escuchar los primeros suspiros y algún que otro gemido apagado por parte del menor. Solo rogaba que nada estropeara ese momento…

Pero justo en ese instante, Tyson separó al otro de sí y lo miró a los ojos mientras intentaba regular su respiración debido al beso anterior…

-Kai, para. No podemos hacer esto…- le susurró

El bicolor no sabía como reaccionar con lo que acababa de escuchar, se sentía más bien enfadado y frustrado, pero no quería presionar a Tyson si éste no se sentía preparado, o simplemente… tal vez no le apetecía. Se puso de pie con pesadez, sin poder evitar soltar un largo bufido de frustración…

-Sí, tienes razón- fue lo único que dijo, aunque no era eso lo que pensaba en absoluto

Se disponía a ir a la cocina, pero los brazos del peliazul alrededor de su pecho se lo impidieron. Se estremeció al sentirlo repartir ligeros besos por su cuello, pero a la vez se sintió desconcertado. ¿A que venía ese cambio tan repentino?…

-¿Tyson…?-

-No podemos hacer esto aquí cuando tienes una cama tan grande y cómoda en tu dormitorio- le susurró al oído, con voz sedosa pero a la vez insinuante

Kai se dio la vuelta con cara de incredulidad y confusión. Tyson no le había rechazado. Esta vez fue el menor el que inició el beso al ver que el bicolor seguía estático en su lugar. De inmediato, Kai se abrazó al peliazul y lo fue guiando a tientas a su habitación. No pudo evitar alegrarse interiormente al ver que el otro no se negaba. La estorbosa ropa les fue desapareciendo conforme se acercaban a esta entre besos, risas, caricias atrevidas y algún que otro gemido apagado. Para cuando llegaron allí, tan solo la ropa interior les impedía poder verse completamente…

El mayor recostó a Tyson en el colchón con cuidado, evitando una vez más romper el contacto entre sus labios, para después volverse a colocar sobre él, dejando que sus cuerpos apenas se rozaran mientras intensificaban el beso. Sin perder más tiempo, en cuanto se separaron se arrodilló en la cama y le retiró la última prenda lentamente, lanzándola después a algún punto de la habitación. No pudo evitar pasear la mirada con descaro una y otra vez por el cuerpo expuesto frente a él de forma lujuriosa. Esa era primera vez que tenía al peliazul así, desnudo y dispuesto a entregarse a él…

Tyson sintió sus mejillas arder y una especie de cosquilleo formarse en el estómago cuando el bicolor comenzó a observarle por completo. Aunque esa no era la primera vez que alguien le veía desnudo, ni la primera vez que se entregaba a alguien, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso con Kai. Con agilidad, se apoyó sobre un codo y pasando la otra mano por el cuello del mayor lo atrajo hacia sí para besarle, siendo respondido de inmediato. Con un hábil pero cuidadoso movimiento, hizo que sus cuerpos giraran sobre el colchón, quedando él encima del otro…

Bajó los besos hacia el blanco cuello, pero no se entretuvo mucho ahí, tan solo pasó la lengua lentamente por la llamativa marca que se encontraba en la piel del bicolor, la misma que le hizo en el ascensor, y continuó descendiendo hasta el pecho. Atrapó entre sus labios uno de los pezones, y después comenzó a succionarlo y lamerlo, mientras que el otro lo estimulaba ayudándose con una mano. Sonrió interiormente, satisfecho, cuando escuchó los primeros gemidos apagados de parte del bicolor. Quería seguir escuchándolos, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer para lograrlo. Continuó descendiendo, dirigiéndose al vientre, besando y acariciando todo lo que le fuera posible, quería borrar la marca de cualquier otro del cuerpo de Kai y que solo le perteneciese a él…

Esta vez fue él quien se arrodilló en la cama. Tomo el borde de la ropa interior del mayor, bajándoselo con algo de impaciencia disimulada y lanzándolo también a algún punto de la habitación. Con una pequeña sonrisa lujuriosa se recostó lentamente sobre el otro, pensando en algo que deseaba hacer desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero que hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a hacer. Atrapó los otros labios en un beso hambriento que el otro respondió de igual modo; sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse y jugar la una con la otra con sensuales roces.

Un gemido placentero por parte de ambos rompió el beso cuando sus virilidades entraron en contacto. Sus miradas se encontraron por un breve instante. Sus respiraciones chocaban, y el sonrojo se empezaba a hacer cada vez más notorio en sus mejillas conforme la temperatura de sus cuerpos subía…

Inesperadamente, atrajo a Tyson hacia sí e hizo que sus cuerpos giraran sobre el colchón, tal y como antes lo había hecho el peliazul. De nuevo estaban en el centro de la cama. Una pequeña sonrisa de diversión se plasmó en sus labios al ser él quien ahora se encontraba arriba, mientras que el otro le miraba con algo de fastidio…

-¡Kaii…!- se quejó inflando los mofletes en clara señal de berrinche y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

Pero cerró los ojos de inmediato y olvidó su berrinche al sentir los besos del bicolor viajar por su cuello, bajando con lentitud al pecho y acompañándolos de caricias que le hacían estremecer. Arqueó levemente la espalda mientras soltaba un suspiro apenas audible y llevaba las manos a la cabeza del mayor, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello. Entreabrió los ojos y deslizó las manos a las mejillas de Kai para que éste alzara la cabeza. Lo atrajo hacia sí dando inicio a un nuevo beso tan fogoso como los anteriores. Y una vez más, sus lenguas pelearon para tomar posesión de la otra boca…

El peliazul se alejó lentamente, con la respiración agitada al igual que el mayor. Tal y como antes había hecho Kai, lo abrazó contra él, y ahora fue su turno de encontrarse arriba. Sonrió triunfante, y al ver que el otro se iba a quejar volvió a unir sus labios para callar cualquier tipo de protesta, aunque también deseaba hacerlo. Tal y como pensó una vez, los labios de Kai se habían vuelto una adicción para él. Sujetando su propio peso sobre un brazo, descendió la otra mano en una caricia por todo el pecho y el vientre, lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad y la calidez de la blanca piel. Finalmente, cerró la mano en torno a la entrepierna del mayor, para después iniciar con suaves y lentos movimientos que poco a poco fueron aumentando el ritmo, dando como resultado los esperados gemidos de parte de Kai…

-Tyson… aah…- jadeó en el oído del menor, sin saber que con eso había hecho a éste estremecerse por completo

Dejó de lado su tarea un momento, provocando un leve gemido de protesta por parte del mayor. Volvió a hacer un camino húmedo de besos por todo el pecho, pero esta vez no se detuvo ahí sino que continuó descendiendo, dirigiéndose hacia donde momentos antes había estado su mano…

Kai cerró las manos en torno a las sábanas al sentir la lengua del menor rozar de forma casi imperceptible su entrepierna, de abajo arriba. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios para evitar que algún gemido se le escapara, aunque no dio mucho resultado. Se removió algo inquieto, deseoso de que el peliazul intensificara el contacto, pero parecía estar jugando con él ya que continuamente se acercaba y se alejaba…

Deslizó la punta de la lengua una vez más, lentamente, sobre la excitación del mayor. Notó que Kai se estaba desesperando, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, y eso le hizo sonreír levemente con diversión. Decidió obedecer la súplica del mayor momentáneamente introduciendo el miembro en su boca con deliberada lentitud, haciendo algo de presión con los labios y la lengua, escuchando de inmediato los gemidos de Kai que eran música para él. Pero momentos después se retiró, escuchando un murmullo de protesta…

-Parece que alguien está impaciente- sonrió con diversión mientras ponía su rostro a la altura del otro. Su sonrisa se agrandó al ver la cara de frustración de Kai

-Deja de jugar- ordenó

-Es que es divertido verte así- se excusó con una sonrisita inocente

-… así que "divertido"-

-Aja- su sonrisa se borró cuando todo dio media vuelta para él y nuevamente se encontraba bajo el mayor -¡Kai…!-

Una protesta murió en su garganta al sentir nuevamente los otros labios cubriendo los suyos. Llevó una mano a la cabeza del mayor, y la otra la deslizó en una caricia hasta el final de la espalda. Lo atrajo hacia sí, provocando que sus excitaciones se rozaran nuevamente y otro gemido se les escapara, esta vez uno más sonoro que murió entre sus labios unidos. Volvió a repetir lo anterior unas veces más, creando continuos y agradables roces entre sus cuerpos.

Con agilidad, Kai deslizó una mano entre sus caderas y comenzó a acariciar la excitación del menor con suma lentitud. Con su boca ahogó un gemido de Tyson. Se separó para que ambos pudieran respirar, y continuó besándole el enrojecido cuello por los mordiscos anteriores. Sintió la mano del peliazul posarse sobre la suya, obligándole a acelerar el ritmo de las caricias, pero en lugar de obedecer al mandato de Tyson, alejó la mano y se centró únicamente en continuar besándole el cuello y el hombro derecho.

Se removió con algo de impaciencia, ya no quería seguir jugando, solo quería terminar de una vez lo que habían empezado. Enredó los brazos en los hombros del mayor y rodeó con sus piernas la cadera de éste, acción que tomó a Kai por sorpresa…

-¿Tyson?- murmuró

-Vamos- para Kai eso sonó como una clara petición algo desesperada y no pudo evitar que una leve risa divertida se le escapara, cosa que para el peliazul no pasó desapercibida –¡No te rías!- se quejó

Con una lentitud deliberada, Kai acercó los labios al oído del menor. Le mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja, sintiendo temblar ligeramente el cuerpo bajo el suyo ante eso…

-Parece que alguien está impaciente- repitió en un tono ligeramente burlón las palabras que acababa de escuchar de Tyson -¿Ya no quieres jugar? Pero si apenas hemos empezado- se alejó un poco y vio que el menor le observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-… te odio- le dijo en un falso tono de enfado que en absoluto corroboraba sus palabras, pues hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir eso hacia él

-¿De verdad?- aunque lo intentó no pudo evitar que una nueva risita se le escapara. Sin duda era muy sencillo molestar a Tyson –En ese caso creo que deberíamos dejarlo-

-¡No!- sin darle tiempo al bicolor de poder moverse siquiera un milímetro, aferró el agarre –Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, Kai Hiwatari- advirtió -No te odio. Quiero estar contigo-

-… lo se- dijo después de unos segundos de silencio -¿Listo?- como respuesta un suave beso fue depositado en sus labios

Se acomodó entre las piernas del peliazul y cuidadosamente comenzó a entrar en él, intentando incomodarlo lo menos posible. Sabía que Tyson no necesitaba preparación pues esa no era su primera vez. Apretó sus labios para acallar sus propios gemidos, pero no sirvió de mucho…

Tyson gimió en una mezcla de placer y algo de dolor una vez que Kai entró en él completamente. Aunque esa no era su primera vez, hacía meses que no estaba con alguien de esa manera. Pero el dolor era algo fácil de lidiar a esas alturas. Se sentía feliz de poder entregarse a la persona que amaba, a pesar de que anteriormente se prometió que nunca sentiría nada por Kai. Y él ya no quería seguir engañándose más, amaba a Kai y quería ser feliz con él el tiempo que durase su relación. Momentos después, hizo un ligero movimiento de caderas para indicarle al bicolor que podía continuar, cosa que éste no tardo en hacer, iniciando con lentos movimientos…

-Kai… aah...- cerrando los ojos, arqueó levemente la espalda –Más… más rápido-

El mencionado fue volviendo paulatinamente más rápidos sus movimientos, al tiempo en que la habitación se llenaba de gemidos de placer…

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Max no podía dejar de mirar a Hiro, parecía haberse quedado medio hipnotizado. Tan solo miraba por unos breves segundos hacia el frente para asegurarse de que no iba a tropezar con algo mientras se dirigían al apartamento de Tyson…

-¿Um?- el mayor miró de soslayo al rubio al sentirse observado por éste -¿Pasa algo, Max?-

-¡No, nada!- respondió algo acelerado mientras llevaba la mirada al frente y en sus mejillas aparecía un ligero sonrojo -¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte, Hiro?-

-Pues en un principio estaré aquí un par de meses, quiero estar con Tyson el mayor tiempo posible. Aunque supongo que ahora no me prestará toda su atención- comentó

-¿Porque? Tyson siempre dice que tiene muchas ganas de volver a verte-

-Lo se- sonrió levemente –Pero la última vez que hablé con él por teléfono me dijo que estaba empezando algo con un chico llamado…-

-¿Ka…?-

-Brooklyn- interrumpió al rubio –Brooklyn Masefield si no recuerdo mal. ¿Y como les va? Vamos, dime. Seguro que mi hermano os lo cuenta todo a ti y a Ray-

-¿Brooklyn?- reiteró, como si fuese lo único que había escuchado de todo lo que Hiro había dicho -Eem... ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no hablas con tu hermano por teléfono, Hiro?-

-Meses. Muchos meses-

-Se nota- murmuró

-¿Qué?-

-No, nada- agitó un poco las manos con una sonrisita nerviosa

-Se ve que ese Brooklyn es un buen chico- asintió con la cabeza –Un día pude hablar con él por teléfono, es muy simpático. Pero me dijo algo que no me gustó-

-¿Qué cosa?- curioseó

-Me dijo que había un tipo que no dejaba de acosar a mi hermano-

-¿Q-que?- tartamudeó –"Tal vez Brooklyn se refería a Kai"- pensó mientras una gotita se deslizaba por su sien

-¿Tú sabías algo de eso, Max?- le preguntó con repentina seriedad

-¿Yo?… Pues… verás yo…- balbuceó casi en un susurro

-Por suerte Brooklyn me prometió que protegería a mi hermano- una sonrisa aliviada se plasmó en sus labios -¡Ja! Como ese acosador se acerque a Tyson mientras yo estoy aquí lo pagará caro- dijo mientras chocaba su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda

-Bueno, Hiro… las cosas han cambiado un poco desde entonces- habló algo dudoso -Pero yo no soy quien debe contártelo, será mejor que lo haga Tyson- agregó de inmediato con otra sonrisita nerviosa

-Esta bien- inesperadamente abrazó al rubio por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él sin dejar de caminar –Y dime, Max, ¿tienes novio?- preguntó sin rodeos –Apuesto a que sí-

-Pues…- el rubio parpadeó confuso ante el cambio de tema tan repentino -No- respondió casi en voz baja –Bueno... había un chico que me gustaba mucho, pero alguien me lo robó- continuó hablando mientras pensaba en su Takashi

-Mn… Ese chico debe de estar ciego para no haberse fijado en ti- fue lo único que dijo

Max tan solo se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta. Finalmente llegaron al edificio donde vivía Tyson. Ambos subieron por el ascensor…

-¿Qué hora es, Max?-

-Faltan diez minutos para las doce de la noche- respondió

-Seguro que mi hermano está profundamente dormido. Tal vez será mejor que lo salude mañana por la mañana, porque su sueño es tan pesado que ni siquiera una bomba lo despertaría-

-Jajajaja… sí- concordó

Salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron casi al fondo del pasillo que era donde estaba la puerta del apartamento de Tyson. Hiro sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura, pero ésta no giraba…

-Que raro…- murmuró el mayor

-¿Ocurre algo?- curioseó

-La puerta no se abre- sacó la llave y la miró de cerca –Tal vez me he equivocado de llave. Pero juraría que esta fue la llave que me dio mi hermano la última vez que estuve aquí- comentó –Mn… Que remedio, tendré que despertarle- dijo mientras tocaba el timbre. Esperaron un rato, pero el peliazul menor no abrió la puerta –Lo sabía. Ni siquiera ha escuchado el timbre. ¡Ahora ni una bomba lo despertaría!-

-¡Ya se porque la llave no abre la puerta, Hiro!-

-¿Porque?-

-Verás… cuando tu hermano celebró su cumpleaños, alguien le robó la llave y tuvo que cambiar la cerradura-

-¿Y no sabes quien se la robó?- preguntó con preocupación. Vio al menor negar con la cabeza -Tal vez fue ese acosador. Creo que Tyson tiene que contarme muchas cosas- esta vez golpeó la puerta un par de veces –Oh, vaya… Ya sabía yo que sería imposible despertar a mi hermano-

-¿Y que vas a hacer?-

-Pues me iré al hotel donde me he estado hospedando desde que llegué ayer por la tarde, que remedio. Oye, Max…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Porque no vienes conmigo? Podemos ver una película o algo así-

-Mn… Es algo tarde y no me gustaría molestar- comentó dudoso

-Los amigos de mi hermano nunca son molestia- le discutió mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros -¿Te apuntas?-

-Está bien. Vamos- dijo mientras se dirigían de nuevo al ascensor

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Ambos chicos respiraban agitadamente intentando calmarse, estaban cansados pero satisfechos y contentos. Kai aún se encontraba sobre Tyson, aunque apoyaba sus antebrazos en el colchón cuidando de no dejar caer su peso por completo sobre éste, pero procurando que sus cuerpos se rozaran. Le gustaba sentir la calidez del cuerpo del peliazul junto al suyo…

-Kai…- murmuró -¿Sabes una cosa?…-

-¿Qué?-

-Me alegra que mis rodillazos no te hayan dejado impotente- respondió con una risita divertida

Kai casi se cae de la cama al escuchar eso, ya que pensaba que después de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, Tyson le diría otra cosa como un "Te amo" o algo por el estilo. Aunque claro, ya sabía que Tyson no era un chico normal, pero sin duda eso era lo que más le gustaba de él…

-… ¡Ja!. ¡Ja! Que gracioso- dijo con sarcasmo, pero con una gotita de sudor deslizándose por su cabeza

-¿Verdad que lo soy?- susurró mientras se acercaba a los otros labios

-Cuando dices esas cosas siento deseos de…- pero fue silenciado por un breve beso

-No te enfades- pidió mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo apegaba un poco más a su cuerpo -Solo te estaba diciendo un cumplido-

-Tú, y tus cumplidos- murmuró

El peliazul miró por un momento la hora que marcaba el reloj sobre la mesita de noche y una nueva sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Esta vez fue una sincera y sin rastro de burla en ella…

-Kai…-

-¿Qué quieres ahora? Si es otro "cumplido" de los tuyos no quiero escucharlo…-

-Feliz cumpleaños-

-… ¿qué?-

-Ya son más de las doce de la noche, así que... Feliz cumpleaños- repitió sin borrar su sonrisa

-Te has acordado- murmuró algo sorprendido

-Sí. Pero parece que quien lo había olvidado eres tú, Kai. A ver… te refrescaré la memoria: cumples veinticinco años. Ya eres viejo- asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, corroborando lo que decía

-Una persona con veinticinco años no es vieja- le discutió con seriedad

-Tienes una arruga ahí- señaló la frente del mayor –Otra más aquí. Y otra más pequeña por aquí…-

-Para ya- ordenó retirando la mano del menor de su cara

-Jajaja… Está bien. ¿Y vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños?-

-Sí- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa –Lo celebraré contigo-

-¿De verdad?- sonrió ampliamente, pues sabía que Kai no tenía costumbre de celebrar sus cumpleaños y le emocionaba la idea de que lo celebrase con él -¿Dónde?. ¿Cuándo?-

-Aquí y ahora-

Sin más atacó el cuello del peliazul con voraces besos mientras se reacomodaba sobre el cuerpo de éste…

-Kai… espera…-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó para después continuar con lo que hacía al tiempo en que deslizaba una de sus manos al muslo del menor

-¿Que qué pasa? Aún estoy cansado- pero el bicolor parecía no haberle escuchado -¡Kaii!- se quejó. Con su propia mano detuvo la que el bicolor tenía sobre su muslo antes de que fuese más allá -¿Es que tú no te cansas nunca, o que?- preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

Esa pregunta provocó que Kai alzara la cabeza y colocara el rostro a la altura del otro. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del peliazul antes de responder…

-Si se trata de ti, nunca me cansaría- confesó con sinceridad

No pudo evitar reír levemente al ver que Tyson se había sonrojado ante sus palabras. A pesar de que la habitación apenas era iluminada por la luz de la luna, podía apreciar claramente el color que habían adquirido sus mejillas…

-¡No te rías!- giró la cara a un lado, algo avergonzado –Hablo enserio. Yo todavía estoy cansado-

-Está bien- se inclinó para dejarle un ligero beso en la mejilla y después se retiró para recostarse sobre el colchón bocaarriba –Aunque…- agregó

-¿Qué?- giró la cabeza a un lado para mirar al otro

-… no esperaba que tuvieras tan poco aguante-

-¿Poco… aguante?- masculló mientras un tic aparecía en su ceja derecha

-Eso he dicho- habló con total calma

De un rápido movimiento, Tyson se colocó sobre Kai. Aunque eso no sorprendió al bicolor en absoluto ya que era la reacción que esperaba y quería en el menor…

-¿Qué?- preguntó con total tranquilidad -No deberías molestarte cuando te dicen la verdad, Tyson-

-¡Ahora verás!-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios del peliazul por un momento…

-¿Yo? Te voy a demostrar el aguante que tengo, y de paso te daré mi regalo de cumpleaños-

-Mn… no suena mal- respondió con una sonrisa apenas perceptible

-Pero esta vez… será diferente-

-¿Diferente?- se apoyó sobre sus codos -¿A que te refieres con "diferente"?-

-Tú solo espera y lo comprobarás- puso una mano en el pecho del mayor y lo hizo recostarse completamente de nuevo -Ya verás como te gusta-

Kai abrió la boca para hablar, pero los ansiosos labios del peliazul le silenciaron. Casi al instante sintió la lengua del menor delinear sus labios, pidiendo permiso para ir más allá. Él no se negó a ello y separó los labios, dándole a Tyson la oportunidad de profundizar el beso. Con sus brazos rodeó la espalda del menor y lo atrajo un poco hacia su cuerpo…

En ese momento por su cabeza pasó una ligera idea sobre a lo que se refería Tyson con "diferente", y eso provocó que un leve escalofrío le subiera por la espalda…

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, estaba realmente cansado. Recordó fugazmente lo que había pasado hacía unas horas y una inevitable sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sin duda Bryan tuvo razón aquella vez que le aseguró que no era lo mismo hacerlo con la persona amada que con cualquier otro. Con sus antiguos amantes solo se había preocupado por satisfacerse a sí mismo, pero con Tyson todo había sido tan diferente… Sin duda amaba a ese "niño", a pesar de todo lo que éste le hizo anteriormente.

Miró la hora que marcaba el reloj sobre la mesita de noche y vio que eran las siete de la mañana. Aún era muy temprano y no tenían que trabajar, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos y se volteó para abrazar el cuerpo junto al suyo. Palpó el colchón pero no halló nada. Nuevamente volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que a su lado no había nadie. Con preocupación se sentó de golpe en la cama. ¿Dónde estaba Tyson?. ¿Se había marchado a su apartamento?…

Rápidamente se puso de pie, se colocó el bóxer y salió de la habitación. Se percató de que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, así que sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia allí. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al ver a Tyson en ropa interior, sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina con un vaso de leche en la mano izquierda y balanceando las piernas hacia delante y atrás repetidas veces como si fuese un chiquillo, aunque se veía pensativo. Eso le hizo suspirar aliviado…

El peliazul salió de su ensoñación al escuchar pasos, miró hacia la puerta y vio a Kai acercarse a él…

-Buenos días- saludó con una sonrisa animada

-Buenos días. ¿Se puede saber que haces fuera de la cama tan temprano?-

-Oh, es que tenía hambre. Mi estómago me estaba matando, y me he servido un vaso de leche. No te importa, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no- respondió en tono obvio mientras llevaba las manos a la cintura del peliazul y se posicionaba entre las piernas de éste para después inclinarse un poco y besarle los labios brevemente

-Oye, Kai…- dejó el vaso aún lado suyo -¿Cómo estás?- preguntó con voz suave

-¿Cómo… estoy?- repitió al no entender la pregunta

-Me refiero a lo de anoche- un sonrojo apenas perceptible apareció en sus mejillas -¿Estas bien?-

A diferencia de Tyson, la cara de Kai se volvió completamente roja. Además que cierto dolor en la parte baja de su espalda se hizo presente en ese momento, haciéndole comprender la pregunta del otro y porque la había hecho…

-Uhm… No fue para tanto, claro que estoy bien-

-Bueno, es que como fue la primera vez que tú…-

-Ya te he dicho que no fue para tanto- repitió girando la cara a un lado para ocultar su rubor

-¿Pero te gustó?- curioseó el peliazul con una sonrisita

-……-

-Yo se que sí- sonrió ampliamente -Al principio no querías que invirtiéramos los papeles, pero luego te gustó- aseguró con descaro y total calma –Además, desde lo ocurrido en el ascensor tenía deseos de hacerlo así- confesó de igual modo

-… la próxima vez que quieras que lo hagamos de forma "diferente", quiero que antes me expliques a que te refieres exactamente-

-Está bien, jejeje…- respondió con una risita

-Y cambiando de tema… cuando he entrado en la cocina te he notado como ausente, ¿en que pensabas?-

-Ah… pues pensaba en Hiro. No se porque pero esta mañana he pensado mucho en él- suspiró –Lo hecho de menos-

-Hiro- reiteró con neutralidad

-Y también pensaba que si ahora vamos a vivir en mi apartamento, cuando Hiro venga de vacaciones se tendrá que ir a un hotel o algo así, porque…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó algo alterado –Espera, creo que he escuchado mal. ¿Has dicho que Hiro viene de vacaciones a tu apartamento?… ¿Vive contigo?-

-Sí- respondió con simpleza, pero sin entender porque el bicolor se había alterado de repente

-¿Y quien demonios se cree que es ese Hiro para pasar las vacaciones en tu apartamento?. ¿Y porque lo extrañas tanto? Ahora que vamos a vivir juntos, ese tipo se puede ir olvidando de ir a vivir ahí en sus vacaciones-

-¿Estas celoso de Hiro?- parpadeó confuso, pero después una pequeña carcajada se le escapó -Kai, lo tuyo ya es grave. No puedo creer que estés celoso de mi hermano, jajajaja...-

-Herma… ¿Tu hermano?- sus celos se esfumaron de inmediato, dando paso a la confusión -¿Tienes un hermano?-

-Sí. ¿Es que no lo sabías?-

-No- respondió con sinceridad

-Pero si creo que te lo dije un día- habló pensativo –O puede que a quien se lo dije fue a Brooklyn-

-Seguramente se lo dirías a ese pelmazo, porque yo me acabo de enterar de que tienes un hermano, te lo aseguro-

-Bueno, pues ya lo sabes. Tengo un hermano mayor que se llama Hiro. Hace ya varios meses que no se nada de él, estaba tan ocupado con el rodaje de la película que ni siquiera hemos hablado por teléfono, o por el msn- cogió el vaso de leche y se bebió el contenido de un tirón para después volver a dejarlo en su lugar -¿Te parece si seguimos durmiendo?-

-Yo tengo una propuesta mejor que esa-

-¿Cuál?- preguntó interesado

-Ven- inesperadamente Kai tomó las manos de Tyson y tiró de él, obligándole a ponerse de pie –Nunca has visto mi jacuzzi, ¿verdad?-

-¿Tienes un jacuzzi?- preguntó sorprendido -¿De esos con botones por todos lados?-

-Sí- tiró un poco más de él, incitándole a caminar -Vamos-

-¿Y porque no me lo habías dicho?- soltó las manos del mayor y salió a correr hacia el cuarto de baño -¡Tengo que probarlo cuanto antes!-

-Claro- murmuró con una sonrisita maliciosa mientras seguía los pasos del peliazul –Y yo te ayudaré a probarlo-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Hiro, Max y Ray salían del edificio donde vivía el chino. El peliazul grisáceo se puso una gorra y unas gafas de sol para que la gente no le pudiera reconocer mientras se dirigía al apartamento de su hermano…

-Muchas gracias por la comida, Ray, estaba todo delicioso- agradeció Hiro –Eres un excelente cocinero-

-Gracias- respondió el moreno con una sonrisa –Y ya será mejor que te vayas a ver a tu hermano. Tyson no es de esos que estén todo el día en el apartamento-

-Sí, me voy ahora mismo. Nos vemos después- sin más salió a caminar mientras se despedía con la mano

-Adiós, Hiro- se despidió el rubio con una sonrisa

-Adiós- Ray sonrió levemente. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Max miraba a Hiro alejarse medio embobado -¿Max?- pasó la mano frente a su cara -¿Estás bien?-

-S-sí. ¿Porque no iba a estarlo?-

-Es que tenías una cara muy rara- se encogió de hombros

-¿Rara?- reiteró

-Sí. ¿Recuerdas la cara que pone Tyson cuando habla de Kai? Pues es la misma que te he visto hoy mientras comíamos con Hiro y la que tenías hace tan solo un instante- cuando vio a su amigo ruborizarse levemente, no pudo evitar preguntar -¿Cómo te fue ayer por la noche con Hiro?-

-Eeh… pues bien- sonrió

-¿Solamente "bien"?- miró a Max de forma inquisidora

-Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas y paseamos juntos por bastante rato. Luego acompañé a Hiro al apartamento de Tyson, y lo demás ya lo sabes porque te lo conté antes-

-Sí, te quedaste dormido en su apartamento, pero me has dejado bien claro que cada uno dormisteis en habitaciones separadas-

-Así es. No vayas a pensar cosas raras- advirtió

-Pero si yo no pienso nada- respondió mientras una gotita se deslizaba por su sien

-Dime una cosa, Ray, ¿Mystel sigue buscándote?- cambió bruscamente de tema

-¿Mys-Mystel?… ¿De que hablas, Max?-

-Vamos, no te hagas ahora el que no sabe. Se perfectamente que desde el cumpleaños de Tyson, ese tal Mystel viene a buscarte de vez en cuando para que salgais-

-¿Y si lo sabes porque lo preguntas?-

-Porque quería que tú me lo confirmarás-

Ray no dijo nada y tan solo salió a caminar para evitar responder más preguntas a su rubio amigo…

-Y respóndeme otra cosa, Ray, ¿Mystel te gusta?- salió a correr para alcanzar al chino –Porque es obvio que tú a él sí le gustas y el chico es bastante guapo. Vamos, dime, ¿te gusta?-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Kai estaba de brazos cruzados y apoyado en el escritorio que había en la habitación de Tyson mientras disfrutaba de la vista que tenía enfrente: su novio estaba en el suelo a cuatro patas, buscando algo debajo de su cama. Sus ojos no podían despegarse del cuerpo del menor, pero sobre todo de su trasero. Inconscientemente avanzó un par de pasos, pero la voz del otro le hizo salir de su ensoñación…

-¡Aquí está!- sonrió ampliamente mientras sacaba una caja de cartón de tamaño mediano de debajo de la cama –Esta es, Kai- alzó la vista y vio al bicolor, el cual parecía estar congelado -¿Kai?-

-¿Qué?-

-Esta es la caja donde te he dicho que guardaba las cosas que coleccionaba sobre ti. La tenía escondida en el armario, pero Max un día quiso quitarme un póster tuyo, así que la tuve que guardar aquí-

Tyson retiró la tapa de la caja, descubriendo dentro de esta unas cintas de vídeo, dvd´s, pósters, fotos, revistas y muchas cosas más…

Kai se arrodilló en el suelo junto al otro, sintiéndose alagado al saber que la persona que amaba alguna vez había estado coleccionando cosas sobre él…

-Tengo casi todas tus películas- habló el peliazul sin dejar de mirar el contenido de la caja –Aunque las dos últimas no las tengo porque fue cuando dejé de ser tu fan, y… dejé de coleccionar cosas sobre ti. Estuve a punto de dárselo todo a Max, pero al final no lo hice porque…-

Las palabras del menor fueron interrumpidas cuando escucharon una especie de pitido proveniente del escritorio. Ambos miraron hacia allí, centrando su atención en el ordenador. Tyson se puso de pie y se paró frente al ordenador un momento…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kai aún en el suelo

-Brooklyn se acaba de conectar- se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio –Voy a saludarlo-

-¿A Brooklyn?- inmediatamente se puso de pie y se paró tras el menor –Ni hablar. Es más, podrías borrarlo de tu lista de contactos-

-No-

-Pues al menos bloquéalo para que no te pueda hablar-

-No digas tonterías, Kai. Además, necesito hablar con él, ayer por la tarde se enfadó un poco conmigo-

T. G. dice:

-Hola, Brooklyn-

BROOK. dice:

-Hola. Vaya, hace tiempo que no hablábamos por msn-

T. G. dice:

-Sí, mucho-

T. G. dice:

-Brooklyn, me gustaría que hablemos sobre lo que pasó ayer en el parque-

BROOK. dice:

-... tú dirás-

El peliazul escribía tranquilamente hasta que sintió como su silla era girada de forma inesperada, dejándole de espaldas al ordenador y de frente con Kai…

-Kai, ¿qué haces?-

-Puedes hablar con ese tipejo odioso cualquier otro día-

-Tendrías que intentar ser menos celoso- aconsejó –Solo voy a hablar con Brooklyn, nada más- se puso de pie y poniendo las manos sobre los hombros del mayor, lo hizo retroceder hasta que las piernas de éste chocaron con la cama y cayó sentado –Espera ahí, solo será un momento-

-No. Me aburriré-

Abrazó al peliazul por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí de un tirón, provocando que éste cayera sentado en sus piernas. E inmediatamente calló cualquier protesta con un beso al que en un principio Tyson se negó, pero que después respondió gustoso. El bicolor se dejó caer hacia atrás, llevando al menor con él, pero apenas lo hizo el timbre sonó, provocando que se detuvieran en seco…

-¿Quién viene a molestarnos ahora?- masculló el bicolor algo molesto por haber sido interrumpido

-Mn… Tal vez sean Ray y Max- se intentó incorporar, pero el mayor no se lo permitió –Suéltame, te prometo que los echaré rápido de aquí-

-¿Y después seguimos por donde nos hemos quedado?-

-Sí, pero suéltame-

-Mejor abro yo la puerta y los echaré de aquí…-

-No- sentenció. Conociendo como era Kai, seguramente no sería muy simpático con sus amigos. Pensó en algo para que Kai estuviese ocupado en lo que él echaba a sus amigos de ahí disimuladamente –Kai, mientras tanto tú puedes ir quitándote la camisa, así cuando vuelva me habrás ahorrado trabajo- propuso con una sonrisa insinuante. En cuanto el mayor le liberó del abrazo, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un desconocido al cual no podía verle la cara, ya que llevaba gafas de sol y una gorra –Em... hola- dijo por pura educación, aunque no sabía que hacía ese tipo llamando a su puerta -¿Quién eres tú?. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?... Ah, ya se, eres un fan mío, ¿verdad?- aseguró con una amplia sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció cuando el chico frente a él se quitó la gorra y las gafas

-Hola, Tyson- saludó con una leve sonrisa

-¿Tú?- casi grito totalmente sorprendido

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Os pido mil perdones por la tardanza, pero bueno, como sabéis mi CD se perdió, pero he tenido la suerte de poder encontrarlo y le hecho unos retoques al fic antes de volver a empezar a actualizar. A partir de ahora mis actualizaciones volverán a ser regulares nn

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: **"**Takaita Hiwatari**"**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

KARI HIWATARI

MINE28

TRAKY

ELIZABETH

JERY HIWATARY

LUTY

XIMENA

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU

KAILY HIWATARI

SEKIYU

KIZUNA/NENE

ANNIKA SKYWALKER

MEGUMI KINOMIYA

NADESICO 3

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

RAVEN KINOMIYA

JANE STAR KAGE

Reviews 249, próxima actualización, 257 reviews

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**


	20. Chapter 20

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-No- sentenció. Conociendo como era Kai, seguramente no sería muy simpático con sus amigos. Pensó en algo para que Kai estuviese ocupado en lo que él echaba a sus amigos de ahí disimuladamente –Kai, mientras tanto tú puedes ir quitándote la camisa, así cuando vuelva me habrás ahorrado trabajo- propuso con una sonrisa insinuante. En cuanto el mayor le liberó del abrazo, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un desconocido al cual no podía verle la cara, ya que llevaba gafas de sol y una gorra –Em... hola- dijo por pura educación, aunque no sabía que hacía ese tipo llamando a su puerta -¿Quién eres tú?. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?... Ah, ya se, eres un fan mío¿verdad?- aseguró con una amplia sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció cuando el chico frente a él se quitó la gorra y las gafas

-Hola, Tyson- saludó con una leve sonrisa

-¿Tú?- casi grito totalmente sorprendido

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Mientras tanto Kai ya se había retirado la camisa y la había tirado al suelo. Se disponía a desabrocharse el pantalón cuando otro pitido procedente del ordenador le llamó la atención. Se acercó a éste y frunció el ceño mientras leía lo que ponía en la pantalla…

BROOK. dice:

-¿Tyson?...-

BROOK. dice:

-¿Estás ahí?-

BROOK. dice:

-... perdona que ayer me fuese así, pero es que me molestó mucho que me hayas rechazado por culpa de ese estúpido de Kai-

BROOK. dice:

-Tú sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti. ¿Porque no dejas a ese tonto de Kai y vuelves conmigo? Yo sí sabré como hacerte feliz-

Aunque inmediatamente su cara de molestia desapareció para dar paso a una sonrisa maliciosa. Se sentó en la silla giratoria en la que antes estuvo el peliazul y se dispuso a escribir…

T. G. dice:

-Tyson no quiere saber nada más de ti, así que no molestes-

BROOK. dice:

-¿Qué?. ¿Quién eres tú?. ¿Dónde está Tyson?-

T. G. dice:

-**MI NOVIO** ahora no está aquí, y tampoco tiene tiempo para seguir hablando contigo-

BROOK. dice:

-¿Tú novio?… Apuesto a que eres el idiota de Kai Hiwatari-

T. G. dice:

-Deja de molestar a Tyson de una vez. Él ahora está conmigo-

BROOK. dice:

-Si eres tan celoso Tyson te mandará a volar en menos que canta un gallo. Detesta a los celosos. Pero si lo pienso un poco, eso es mejor para mi, así Tyson volverá conmigo, jajaja...-

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Kai al leer lo último. Sin pensarlo más, cerró la ventana de conversación de Brooklyn, lo bloqueó para que no pudiese hablar más con Tyson y después lo borró de la lista de contactos de éste…

-¡Como te odio!- masculló con los dientes apretados

* * *

-Tyson, no me abraces tan fuerte… No puedo respirar bien- habló de forma ahogada, intentando separar el peliazul menor de él

-Perdona, Hiro- obedeciendo a su hermano, se separó de él con una amplia sonrisa –Me alegra mucho verte- sin más lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él para que ingresara en la sala, dejando olvidadas junto a la puerta las gafas de sol y la gorra -¿Cuándo has llegado? Te he extrañado mucho todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo están papá y mamá?. ¿Cómo has estado tú?… Cuéntame- le asaltó con un torrente de preguntas. Su voz se escuchaba emocionada y entusiasmada.

-Eeh... Cálmate, Tyson, no he entendido nada- parpadeó confundido, y en ese momento vio algo en el peliazul de lo que antes no se había percatado –Tyson... ¿llego en un mal momento?-

-No- respondió con simpleza -¿Porque la pregunta?-

-Por... tu ropa- habló dubitativo mientras señalaba la camisa del menor

-¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?- se miró a sí mismo y abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver su camisa medio desabotonada y algo desarreglada -¿Esto? Aam... es que acabo de darme una ducha, y me estaba vistiendo, jejeje...- se excusó con una risita nerviosa mientras se abotonaba los botones. Vaya que las manos de Kai eran rápidas y hábiles, le había desabotonado la camisa sin que él se diera cuenta -Hermano¿me esperas un momento? Ahora mismo regreso. Ya sabes, siéntete como en tu casa- sin darle tiempo a su hermano de decir algo, salió rápidamente de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación donde se encontraba el bicolor

-De acuerdo- respondió, aunque el peliazul ya no estaba ahí.

Sin saber que hacer mientras su hermano regresaba, dio un vistazo a su alrededor y se percató de que Tyson había cambiado la decoración de la sala completamente, aunque todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Eso le sorprendió pues la última vez que estuvo ahí, Tyson siempre lo tenía todo patas arriba y él tenía que ir limpiando y recogiendo todo…

Sobre la televisión vio una estantería en la que habían varias cintas de video, y entre ellas vio una que le llamó la atención de inmediato pues tenía un titulo algo curioso: "Regalo para mi amigo Max" Esa letra era de Tyson sin duda…

Sintiendo curiosidad, tomó la cinta entre sus manos, la sacó de la carcasa, la metió en el video y pulsó "play". Encendió la televisión, sintiendo cada vez más curiosidad por saber que había en esa cinta y se sentó en el sofá con el mando del vídeo en la mano. Tyson no se enfadaría porque viese esa cinta de video. Además, seguramente Max saldría en ella, y quería verlo…

Las imágenes no tardaron en aparecer. Era la misma sala en la que ahora se encontraba, en ella aparecía un chico que le fue muy familiar a primera vista. Y enseguida lo reconoció, era el famoso actor Kai Hiwatari sin duda. Aunque el tipo tenía cara de pocos amigos, parecía fulminar a la cámara con la mirada, o tal vez a la persona que le estaba grabando. ¿Pero quien era?…

_-Quiero que hagas un striptease-_

Hiro casi se cae del sofá al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Era Tyson quien estaba grabando a Kai con la cámara de vídeo. ¿Pero que demonios hacía pidiéndole a ese tipo un striptease?. ¿Acaso estaba loco?…

_-¡Ah sí es verdad!-_

Después hubo un pequeño corte en la cinta y cuando la imagen volvió, la sala estaba menos iluminada y se escuchaba música de fondo. Kai seguía con la misma cara de pocos amigos y la voz de Tyson no tardó en hacerse presente de nuevo…

_-Esta canción que esta saliendo ahora es perfecta. Ahora sí, venga, venga, desnúdate. Te prometo que no me voy a reír de ti. ¡Vamos, Kai!. ¿Qué quieres, luces de colores o que?-_

Hubo otro pequeño corte en la grabación y cuando la imagen volvió a aparecer, está vez pudo ver a su hermano acercarse a Kai y por la sonrisa del peliazul pudo saber que no tramaba nada bueno…

–_Yo te desnudaré... De nuevo-_

-¿De nuevo?- susurró Hiro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Pero evitó pensar algo y se concentró en ver el vídeo. Ahora Tyson le sonreía a la cámara y le saludaba…

_-¡Maxi, espero que te guste! Bueno, y que no te moleste que salga con tu querido Takashi-_ decía mientras se colocaba detrás de Kai

_-¿Qué haces?-_ la voz del bicolor se escuchaba molesta

_-Voy a desnudarte-_

Cuando Hiro vio que Tyson comenzaba a subirle la camiseta a Kai, de inmediato pulsó "Stop" sintiéndose alterado por lo que acababa de ver. Ese no podía ser su hermano pequeño, su Tyson, su inocente hermano… Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando, Tyson nunca había sido tan inocente, pero lo que no espera es que Tyson hiciese cosas como esas. Pulsó un botón del mando y avanzó la cinta un poco hacia delante para después volver a pulsar "play"…

La imagen que vio después le puso los pelos de punta. Ahora la cámara grababa hacia el sofá, donde Tyson estaba sentado, y... y... ¡con Kai sobre sus piernas!…

_-¡Bajate, pesas mucho!. ¡Estas gordo!-_

_-No estoy gordo, mi cuerpo es perfecto. No me sobra ningún kilo-_

_-Sí, claro. Se me olvidaba que tú eres Don perfecto. ¡Gordo!. ¡Bájate!-_

_-No, así no te me escaparás-_

La boca se le abrió por la sorpresa cuando vio a Kai besar a Tyson aún en contra de su volutad…

-¡Pero quien se ha creído que es ese tipo!- masculló con los dientes apretados y estrujando el mando a distancia entre sus manos

* * *

-Es la última vez que te dejo a solas con mi ordenador, Kai- hablaba un molesto Tyson, el cual intentaba no inmutarse ante los besos que el bicolor repartía en su cuello y sentir los brazos de éste rodearle desde atrás

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada- se excusó, para después continuar con su tarea. A tientas buscó los botones de la camisa y en cuanto halló el primero, las manos de Tyson le detuvieron

-No te creo, no soy tonto. Solo tú estabas aquí. ¿Porque has borrado a Brooklyn? Necesitaba hablar con él. Somos amigos-

-Ese tipo no te ve como un amigo, y lo sabes- escuchó al peliazul dejar escapar un largo suspiro ante su comentario –No pienses más en eso, olvídalo-

-Brooklyn y tú podríais ser amigos. Después de todo yo acepté intentar llevarme mejor con Tala… aún a pesar de que lo odio más que a nadie…- pero fue interrumpido cuando sintió que Kai lo volteaba de repente, quedando cara a cara con éste

-Imposible. Si no quieres a tu querido amigo muerto, no me pidas que me acerque a él- habló con total calma

-Kai…- intentó protestar, pero entonces recordó el motivo por el que había entrado ahí –Kai, ven conmigo, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas-

-¿Qué?… Me prometiste que echarías rápido a quien había venido a molestarnos- se quejó

-Tú sígueme- dijo mientras salía

Kai rápidamente tomó su camisa del suelo, la sacudió un poco y se la puso, abotonándosela mientras seguía al menor hasta la sala, donde había un chico sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión con una cara muy extraña y apretando el mando a distancia entre sus manos…

Arqueó una ceja, sintiéndose confundido, cuando vio a Tyson acercarse rápidamente a ese desconocido para después tomarlo de las manos y ponerlo de pie con una sonrisa, pero ese chico parecía ausente…

Hiro reaccionó al sentir como su hermano había tirado de él para ponerlo de pie. Miró a su izquierda y una expresión asesina apareció en su rostro cuando vio al actor Kai Hiwatari ahí, a su lado, abotonándose los dos últimos botones de la camisa…

-¡Tú!- soltándose del agarre de Tyson con brusquedad, se acercó a Kai aún con esa expresión asesina en el rostro

Kai abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo, pero no le dio tiempo ya que Hiro lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo golpeó en la pared más cercana con bastante fuerza…

-¡Oye, tú!. ¿Qué crees que haces?- el bicolor lo apartó de sí de un empujón que hizo al otro retroceder un par de pasos

-¡Quieto!- le ordenó Tyson a su hermano -¿Porque haces eso?- preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado

¡Tú!- gritó de nuevo, señalando a Kai de forma amenazante -¡Fuera de aquí!-

-¿Quién te crees que eres para echarme de aquí?- preguntó con frialdad, pensando en sacar a ese tipo a patadas de ahí

Hiro no dijo nada, tan solo cambió su expresión asesina por una leve sonrisa que desconcertó a Kai totalmente. Puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Kai y echó la pierna derecha levemente hacia atrás…

El bicolor arqueó una ceja al ver lo que hacía Hiro. Esa sonrisa inocente… esa forma de ponerle las manos sobre los hombros… todo eso se le hizo vagamente conocido. ¡Sí, claro! Era exactamente igual que cuando Tyson le daba esos rodillazos en… ¡Un momento!. ¿Ese tipo iba a patearle?…

El peliazul menor abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver lo que tenía pensado hacer Hiro, y de un ágil movimiento abrazó a su hermano por la espalda y lo alejó de Kai lo más que pudo. No podía permitir que patearan a su novio…

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa, Hiro?. ¡Hace un momento estabas tranquilo!-

-Ahora lo entiendo todo…- habló el mayor, ignorando a su hermano -¡Tú eres el acosador de mi hermano!- afirmó sin despegar la mirada de Kai

-¿Hiro?… ¿Acosador?…- preguntó el bicolor sin entender nada -¿Eres el hermano de Tyson?… ¿Y de que acosador hablas?-

-¡De ti!. ¡Está más que claro!- exclamó mientras señalaba la televisión

Kai y Tyson llevaron la mirada hacia allí, y vieron una escena bastante conocida en la pantalla…

-E-esa es… mi cinta…- balbuceó el peliazul. En el suelo vio la carcasa de la cinta, y sin pensarlo se acercó y la cogió para después sacar la cinta del video y guardarla en ella -¿Cómo se te ocurre ver esto sin pedirme permiso?- preguntó molesto mientras se llevaba la cinta a la espalda para ocultarla, aunque eso ya no servía de nada

-No esperaba encontrarme con algo como... eso. Pensaba que solo aparecías con tus amigos y ya- llevó la mirada al bicolor –En cuanto a ti, acosador, te quiero fuera a la de ya, o sino te las verás conmigo-

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- ordenó hastiado -¡No soy ningún acosador, soy el novio de tu hermano!-

-Eso no puede ser posible- le discutió

-¿Y porque no?- preguntaron Kai y Tyson al unísono

-Pues porque el novio de mi hermano es Brooklyn- aseguró en tono obvio

-Hermano… Brooklyn no es mi novio…-

-Exacto- intervino Kai, dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca –Ese tipo no era más que un amigo con derecho. Ese Brooklyn sí que es un acosador, no deja a Tyson tranquilo en ningún momento. Ni siquiera por el msn…-

-¡Kai!- le riñó el peliazul, y después llevó la mirada al mayor –Hiro, Kai y yo somos novios. Es cierto-

-¿Desde cuando eres novio de ese tipo?-

-¿Novio?- repitió como si fuese la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla con rostro pensativo

-¿Tanto tiempo hace que ya ni te acuerdas?- interrogó Hiro

-Bueno… Kai y yo nos conocemos desde hace meses, pero…- se quedó callado un momento más -Es algo complicado de explicar. Somos novios desde ayer por la tarde, pero hace unos días también acepté ser novio de Kai, aunque solo era por una semana. Pero lo de ayer es por tiempo indefinido, así que... sí, somos novios desde ayer-

-... no he entendido nada- murmuró Hiro con una gotita deslizándose por su cabeza –Pero si en algún momento éste tipo te hace algo malo, no dudes en avisarme y lo haré picadillo-

-Deja ya de decir tonterías, Hiro. Además, yo se defenderme sólo perfectamente. Ven…- lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a Kai, el cual miró con desconfianza al mayor –Kai, él es mi hermano mayor, Hiro- le dijo con una sonrisa, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera ocurrido. Al ver que ninguno hacía ni decía nada, tomó la mano de Hiro y la acercó a la de Kai, haciendo que los dos la estrecharan en un saludo bastante forzado -¡Seguro que os lleváis muy bien!- exclamó ampliando su sonrisa

-Mnn...- "dijeron" los otros dos a la vez mientras se soltaban y se miraban con seriedad

-¿Y donde te quedarás a dormir, hermano?-

-Pues donde siempre, aquí-

Esa respuesta le sentó a Kai como una patada en el estómago. Tener a ese tipo cerca las veinticuatro horas del día no traería nada bueno. Además, Hiro tenía toda la pinta de ser uno de esos hermanos mayores demasiado protectores y seguro que se convertiría en una constante molestia, al menos para él, porque Tyson se veía extremadamente feliz con la llegada de su hermano…

-Pues tu habitación sigue intacta, solo la utilicé un día para que Rei y Max durmieran en ella. Los dos estaban ebrios y no podía dejarlos marchar- agregó con una leve risa nerviosa

-¿Max?-

-Sí, Max¿es que ya no lo recuerdas? Ese chico rubio, ojos azules…-

-Se quien es Max- dijo en tono obvio –Por cierto…-

-¿Qué?-

-Me enteré de que en tu cumpleaños te robaron la llave y tuviste que cambiar la cerradura-

-Ah… sí. Que mala suerte¿verdad?-

El bicolor retrocedió un par de pasos al escuchar la conversación, ganándose una mirada de Tyson…

-¿Y no sabes quien fue?-

-Pues… no-

-¡Ejem!… Yo… creo que antes olvidé hacer unas cosas, mejor me voy- interrumpió Kai dirigiéndose a la puerta -Nos vemos luego- le dijo a su novio sin dejar de caminar

-¡Espera!- dejando a su hermano, Tyson corrió hacia el bicolor el cual ya había abierto la puerta -¿A dónde vas?-

-Tengo cosas que hacer- fue lo único que dijo, sin voltear

-Pero… Pero cuando estábamos comiendo habíamos dicho que luego íbamos a ir al cine-

-Ah…- fue lo único que dijo

-Podemos ir con Hiro…-

-Estoy muy ocupado- interrumpió. Ni loco iría al cine con ese tipo

-¿Y que tienes que hacer?-

-Se me olvidó que hoy tenía una reunión con mi representante-

-¿Y no la puedes aplazar un poco por mí?- le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba por detrás –Esas reuniones son muy largas y aburridas, y yo hoy quiero estar contigo-

-Está bien- se dio por vencido mientras se volteaba y le devolvía el abrazo. Miró hacia la izquierda y se dio cuenta de que Hiro parecía atravesarle con la mirada. Sería duro comenzar a llevarse bien con el hermano de su novio, sin duda

-Tyson, yo también me voy-

-¿Adónde?- le preguntó a su hermano

-Voy a por mi equipaje para traerlo aquí- habló mientras se acercaba a los otros que seguían bien abrazados –Quiero trasladarme aquí cuanto antes- habló sin despegar la mirada del bicolor -Volveré en un par de horas- sin más tomó la gorra y las gafas del suelo, se las puso y se fue

Cuando Hiro salió, todo se quedó en silencio un instante, hasta que el peliazul se decidió a hablar…

-Kai… voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que seas sincero conmigo- dijo con una repentina seriedad

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Serás sincero?-

-… ¿pero que pasa?- insistió

-Fuiste tú quien me robó la llave la noche de mi cumpleaños¿verdad?- aseguró

-¡……!- sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa

-Lo sabía- suspiró –Es la única explicación a que esa misma noche "misteriosamente" al despertar te viese en mi habitación y… haciéndome… esas cosas-

-Tyson… yo…- miró la expresión del peliazul, y ésta no se veía enfadada, pero sí algo seria

-Ya no importa. ¿Vamos al cine?- propuso repentinamente

-Cla-claro- tartamudeó debido al inesperado cambio de tema. Lo mejor sería no insistir. Pensaba que Tyson le iba a reprochar o enojarse con él, pero agradecía que nada de eso hubiese ocurrido

-No, espera. No podemos ir, Hiro no tiene llave- dijo de inmediato –Que remedio, nos tendremos que quedar aquí hasta que regrese-

-¿Dijo que tardaría un par de horas en regresar?-

-Sí. ¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-Porque ese tiempo es más que suficiente para que terminemos lo que antes empezamos- sin darle tiempo al menor de decir algo más, lo alzó en brazos y selló sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras se dirigía la habitación del peliazul, pero éste se separó del beso

-Pero lo haré con una condición- habló, dejando al otro confundido –Quiero que me hagas el streaptese que me prometiste-

Kai se detuvo en seco mientras una gran gota se deslizaba por su cabeza. Tyson todavía seguía con la idea de que él prometió hacer un streaptese, y él nunca hizo tal cosa…

-Tyson…- murmuró –No pienso hacer eso-

-Sí, Kai- insistió, poniéndole su mejor cara de niño bueno e inocente –Se mi stripper privado solo por hoy-

-…… está bien- respondió en un suspiró resignado. De inmediato continuó su camino hacia la habitación de Tyson

-¡Genial!- sonrió feliz -¿Y me dejarás grabarte con la cámara de video?- preguntó ilusionado

-No-

-¿Y echarte una foto?-

-Ni lo sueñes-

-¿Me dejarás que te quite algo de tu ropa?-

-Mn… Puede-

-¿Y bailarás la canción que yo te ponga al tiempo en que te desnudas?-

-No pienso bailar mientras me desnudo- sentenció mientras que con ágil movimiento abría la puerta sin soltar al peliazul

-¡Jo, Kai!- se quejó -¡Si vas a ser mi stripper tienes que bailar mientras te desnudas!-

-He dicho que no- fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que cerrara la puerta con un suave golpe de talón

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Tyson y Max se encontraban recostados en el césped del parque, sonriendo tontamente y suspirando una y otra vez mientras miraban el cielo azul, despejado de cualquier nube. El chino estaba delante de los otros dos, de pie y de brazos cruzados, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido…

-Chicos, dejad ya de hacer eso- habló Ray, con molestia –Parecéis dos niñas enamoradas con esas sonrisas bobas y esos continuos suspiros-

-¿Celoso, Ray?- le preguntó Tyson, sin dejar de sonreír

-No-

-Sí lo estas- aseguró Max –Porque nosotros tenemos novio, y tú no-

-Mph- desvió la mirada

-Ya te llegará, Ray- aseguró el peliazul –Maxi me ha contado que uno de los chicos que estuvieron en mi cumpleaños, se fijó en ti-

-Sí, y lo busca para que salgan juntos a todas horas- rió el rubio –Y también le sigue-

-¡Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que Mystel no me sigue!- le discutió, dándole la espalda y dispuesto a irse. Y en ese momento se ruborizó al ver que Mystel estaba ahí, bastante alejado de ellos y saludándole con la mano. Inconscientemente sonrió tontamente y le devolvió el saludo

-Mystel está ahí¿verdad?- aseguró Max, a pesar de que al estar recostado no lo veía, pero por la cara que había puesto su amigo, se notaba que el otro chico estaba cerca

-Emm… Oye Tyson, cuéntanos…- el chino pensó algo rápido para cambiar de tema -¿Cómo te ha ido el viaje que hiciste con Kai?-

-¡Genial!. ¡Me lo pasé muy, muy bien con él!- amplió su permanente sonrisa -¿Y sabéis qué? En el viaje de vuelta pude conocer a los padres de Kai, son muy simpáticos, y al parecer yo les caí bien- rió, sintiéndose feliz

-¿Y a Kai ya lo conocen tus padres?- preguntó con interés el moreno

-Aja-

-¿Y que les pareció?-

-Mnn… Bueno, veréis… Para nadie es un secreto la vida que tuvo Kai, y… En fin, a mis padres no les hizo mucha gracia al principio, sobre todo a mi madre. Pero bueno, al final les hice cambiar su opinión sobre Kai-

-Pobre Kai, primero se tuvo que ganar la confianza de tu hermano, y después la de tus padres- rió Max

-Mn- fue lo único que "dijo" Tyson

-¿Y como te fue el otro día la comida en el apartamento de Bryan y Tala?- volvió a hablar

-Al principio fue bien, pero…-

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó el chino, interrumpiendo la excusa del peliazul

-¿Yo?- casi gritó mientras se señalaba -¡Fue culpa de Tala, no dejaba de coquetear con Kai mientras estábamos comiendo!-

-¿Y tú que hiciste? Seguro que te pusiste a gritar como loco y hacer el espectáculo-

-N-no. Yo me comporté, pero le ordené de forma educada que dejara en paz a Kai- aseguró con calma, dejando a Ray y Max sorprendidos por la respuesta

FLASH BACK… …

-¡Yo te mato!- gritó el peliazul mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesto a saltarle encima al pelirrojo

-¡Ey!. ¡Ey, cálmate, Tyson!- le ordenó el bicolor mientras lo abrazaba por detrás, inmovilizando también sus brazos

-¡Estoy calmado!- gritó a todo pulmón mientras se intentaba liberar -¡Este tipo está coqueteando contigo y no pienso permitirlo más!-

-Uy, no sabía que el niño era tan celoso- habló Tala con burla mientras se paraba frente a Tyson -Pero si solo he dicho lo que pienso, y si yo quisiera te podría robar el novio cuando me de la gana- en un movimiento inesperado depositó un fugaz beso en la mejilla del bicolor y eso provocó que el menor ardiera en celos y se removiera con más insistencia entre los brazos de su novio

-Tala, ya vale, deja de jugar- ordenó Kai con seriedad –Si Tyson se libera no me hago responsable de lo que ocurra- advirtió

-¡Suéltame, Kai!. ¡Tengo que matarlo!- ordenó -¿Es que eres sordo, o qué?. ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!-

-Sí, suéltalo, Kai- le animó el pelirrojo –Tiene que ser divertido ver como intenta golpearme- rió con burla

-¡Te juro que cuando me suelte te voy a patear hasta dejarte impotente!-

-¿Es que no sabes golpear en otra parte?- preguntó molesto el pelirrojo

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- la severa voz de Bryan provocó que Tyson dejara de gritar por un breve instante

-¡Pasa que tu novio no ha dejado de coquetear con el mío mientras tú te has ido a preparar el café!- respondió el peliazul irritado

El pelilavanda miró a su novio el cual parecía no inmutarse con lo que había dicho Tyson. Ya le empezaba a molestar el comportamiento de Tala, sabía que solo hacía eso para molestar al peliazul, pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso, incluso él se empezaba a creer que a Tala le gustaba Kai…

-Eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que tú eres un celoso al extremo- se defendió el pelirrojo

-¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?-

-¿Yo? Noo- respondió sarcástico mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Tala, ya vale- habló con suma seriedad Bryan

-¿Qué?-

-Más vale que dejes esa tontería o me tendré que replantear mi relación contigo- dijo, dejando a los demás sin palabras

-Jajajaja... Tu novio te va a dejar, Tala- se rió el peliazul ganándose una mirada asesina de Bryan, a lo cual Tyson como pudo se volteó entre los brazos de su novio y lo abrazó buscando protección. Bryan todavía le daba miedo

-No hablas enserio- aseguró el pelirrojo

-Nunca he hablado tan enserio- respondió

-Pero… yo solo estaba jugando- se excusó

-Prométeme que a partir de ahora dejarás de comportarte así, y tú y Tyson os empezareis a llevar bien de una vez por todas-

-Lo prometo- habló Tala con resignación. Era divertido hacer enfadar a Tyson, pero no quería perder a su novio

-Así me gusta- habló el peliazul –Más te vale que dejes a mi novio en paz de una buena vez-

Ese comentario se volvió a ganar una mirada asesina de Bryan, y eso le hizo callar una vez más.

FIN FLASH BACK… …

-Sí, me lo imagino. Seguro que fuiste muy educado- habló Max –Por cierto¿y donde está tu amorcito, eh?-

-Ahora está con su representante. Cuando veníamos hacía aquí, le ha llamado al móvil y se ha tenido que ir- miró el reloj –No creo que tarde mucho más en venir- comentó –Max¿y como te va a ti con Hiro?- lo miró, con una sonrisa juguetona –Venga, no seas malo y cuéntanos todos los detalles. Mi hermano no me quiere contar nada- se quejó

-Eso, eso- concordó el chino

-Me va de maravilla. Hiro es simplemente perfecto, y no os podéis imaginar lo bien que besa. ¡Sus besos son los mejores!-

-¡Ja! Eso no te lo crees ni tú- le discutió Tyson –Los besos de Kai son los mejores-

-No. Te aseguro que Hiro besa mejor. Es… menos brusco-

-¡Kai no es brusco!. ¡Es muy cariñoso conmigo!. ¡En cambio los besos de Hiro deben ser patéticos!-

-No lo son- habló con total calma –Además¿cómo puedes asegurar que sus besos son patéticos?. ¿Acaso le has besado, o él te ha besado a ti?-

-¿Cómo quieres que mi hermano y yo nos hayamos besado?. ¡No seas burro, Max!. ¿Acaso tú has besado a Kai, o él te ha besado a ti para que puedas asegurar que sus besos son bruscos?-

-Sí-

-Eso sospechaba- segundos después, abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando su cerebro procesó la información. De un brusco movimiento, quedó sentado en el césped, apoyándose en sus manos -¿QUÉ?- gritó -¿SÍ, QUÉ?- lo volteó a ver, con furia repentina

-Sí- repitió –Kai me besó una vez- esa frase se ganó una mirada asesina de parte del peliazul

-¡Mentira!. ¡Eso no es cierto!. ¡Tú no le gustas a Kai!. ¡Él me quiere a mí!- aseguró llevándose una mano al pecho

-Pues me besó- insistió –Reconozco que besa bien, pero si lo comparo con Hiro… no tiene nada que hacer-

-¿CUÁNDO?. ¿CUÁNDO PASÓ ESO?- preguntó histérico, y totalmente celoso

-Calma, Tyson. Cuando Kai me besó, tú ni siquiera estabas interesado en él-

-¿En serio?- se tranquilizó súbitamente

-Sí-

-¿Cuándo fue?- repitió

-Fue ese día que tú me prometiste que conseguirías cumplir mi fantasía con Kai- lo miró de soslayo –Y al final no lograste nada- la cara de Tyson se volvió pensativa, intentando recordar –El día que terminaste tu falso noviazgo con Kai, y se anunció por primera vez en televisión que tú y él teníais algo. ¿Lo recuerdas, o no?-

-¡Ah, sí! Recuerdo que mi plan era emborrachar a Kai para que se fuese contigo, pero no esperaba que tú y Ray os bebierais la botella. Etto... pero ese no es el punto. Solo fue un beso sin importancia… ¿verdad?- lo miró inquisidoramente

-Solo uno-

-Y no se volverá a repetir nunca¿cierto?-

-Nunca jamás-

-Y… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que te diese el beso? Yo nunca pude lograrlo-

-Le conté cosas sobre ti, y él a cambio me besó. Por ejemplo, le conté que desde que tenías diecisiete años, habías deseado tener esta cazadora- señaló la que el peliazul llevaba puesta –Desde que Kai te la regaló, no te separas de ella- comentó

-Con razón Kai sabía eso- murmuró para sí –Bueno, te perdono, Max. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir-

-Te lo aseguro. Teniendo a Hiro, Kai no me interesa-

-Eso espero-

Escucharon los ruidos de unos arbustos de alrededor, y eso les puso alertas…

-Hola, chicos-

-Hola, Kai- saludaron Ray y Max

-¡Kai!- exclamó Tyson mientras se incorporaba. Se acercó a él y lo besó ligeramente en los labios, para después cogerle la mano –Hola. Has tardado mucho¿no te parece?-

-Sí, pero ha merecido la pena, ya tengo nuevo papel-

-¿De verdad?- se sentaron en el césped, bastante juntos pero algo retirados de Ray y Max

-Aja. ¿Te gustaría que trabajásemos juntos de nuevo en otra película?-

-¡Me encantaría!. ¡Eso sería genial!-

-Solo que esta vez, yo sería el coprotagonista, y tú el protagonista- habló en tono casual

-Kai, tú sabes algo que yo no se- lo miró de forma sospechosa

-Mn… Puede ser-

-Habla- le pidió –Venga¿qué sabes?- preguntó, lleno de curiosidad

-Está bien. También he hablado con Garland, y me ha comentado algo. Me ha dicho que esta tarde te llamará para quedar contigo y hablar sobre tu posible próximo papel, sobre las condiciones…- el móvil del peliazul sonó, interrumpiéndole –Vaya, parece ser que se ha adelantado-

-¿Sí?… Hola, Garland… Aja, Kai me lo estaba contando en éste momento… No es necesario vernos, acepto el papel y las condiciones que… Sí, sí… Quiero trabajar con Kai de nuevo… Vamos Garland, por favor… ¡Ja! Gracias, te debo una- colgó, con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Y bien?- preguntaron Ray y Max

-¡Kai, prepárate, te machacaré con mi actuación!- exclamó emocionado, ignorando a sus amigos

-Tan ingenuo como siempre- rió el bicolor con aires de superioridad -¿Es que ya se te ha olvidado quien ocupa de nuevo el primer puesto?- preguntó, con un gesto arrogante

-Me superaste porque te dejé ganar- se excusó, desviando la mirada –Pero esta vez, pienso quedarme en la cima para siempre-

Max se puso de pie y se acercó al moreno para hablarle casi en un susurro…

-Me voy, he quedado con Hiro y se me hace tarde- miró a su espalda, viendo como Tyson reía con Kai –Cuando esos dos están juntos, ignoran todo a su alrededor, incluyéndonos a nosotros- se encogió de hombros -¿Vienes?- Ray asintió, y comenzaron a alejarse de ahí, no se despidieron pues sabían que serían ignorados una vez más

-Je, sí. Tienen una relación extraña¿no te parece? Se quieren, y disfrutan siendo rivales a todas horas, superándose el uno al otro- rió levemente –Pero me alegro por ellos, se les ve muy felices-

-Estoy de acuerdo. Lo cierto es que no me imaginaba que esto acabaría así- cuando estaban a punto de salir del parque, miró a su derecha y sonrió con malicia al ver a una persona en particular –Ray, mira, Mystel te espera- señaló al chico –Ve con él, y no seas tímido-

-¡Yo no soy tímido!- le discutió

-Pues entonces, ve con él- lo empujó, hasta ponerlo frente al otro chico

-Ho-hola, Mystel- se sonrojó levemente al ver la sonrisa del mencionado

-Oye Mystel, te encargo a mi amigo. Cuídalo mucho, nos vemos- se alejo de allí tranquilamente, y con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en los labios

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

-Kai, tú sigues siendo mi novio, pero de cara a la película somos rivales, y no tendré piedad contigo-

-Bueno, pero nos olvidaremos de eso por ahora-

Lentamente, se acercó a los labios del menor y lo besó con calma, tomándose su tiempo para saborear cada rincón como si fuese la primera vez. Con cuidado, fue recostando al peliazul en el césped y se colocó encima, mientras sonreía contra el beso al sentir las inquietas manos del peliazul acariciar su espalda bajo la camiseta. Se separó de los labios del otro y se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo bajo él…

-Creo que será mejor que dejemos esto para más tarde- comentó el mayor

-Mnn… De acuerdo- dijo resignado

-Oye, Tyson, no te he contado lo mejor de la película en la que vamos a trabajar-

-¿El qué?- preguntó interesado

-Que no varía mucho de la vida real, tú y yo somos pareja. No como en la primera película que trabajamos juntos, ahí éramos enemigos hasta casi el final-

-¿Cómo?- abrió los ojos en sorpresa -¿En la película también?… ¿Somos novios?-

-Sí, me he enterado un poco sobre el argumento, y se parece bastante a todo lo que hemos vivido estos meses, desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora. Je, lo leí y me dio la impresión de que alguien nos había estado espiando todo este tiempo y había escrito todo lo que nos ha pasado para convertirlo en una película- comentó en tono casual, pero ambos se miraron a los ojos, ligeramente sorprendidos cuando algo les pasó por la cabeza. La misma idea, a la misma vez

-¿Tú crees que alguien…?-

-……-

-¡Naah!- negaron ambos simultáneamente, restándole toda importancia

-Bueno¿y de que más te has enterado, Kai?-

-Como te decía, se parece mucho a nuestra vida, solo que en la película tú eres el que suplica por mi amor-

-¿Y al final lo consigo?-

-Mmm… Te dejaré que lo compruebes por ti mismo, cuando Garland te entregue el guión- Tyson infló los mofletes y frunció los labios –Ya, esta bien. Digamos que el final no es muy diferente del nuestro- le dio un rápido beso -¿Ya estas satisfecho?-

-Sí- sonrió –Me gusta el final. Solo espero que no me pongas muy difícil el poder conquistarte- habló con diversión

-Ya veremos… Ya veremos…- habló de mismo modo –El director dice que no esta muy convencido con el titulo de la película, y me preguntó si se me ocurría algo¿se te ocurre algo a ti?-

-No, pero pensaré en algo- lo abrazó –Yo siempre tengo buenas ideas- dijo con altanería

-Sí, claro- habló sarcástico

-Ah, que ganas tengo de volver a trabajar, ya me aburrían tantas vacaciones-

-Y a mí-

-Lo bueno es que ahora tendremos el mismo horario-

-Aja-

-Kai¿sabes qué?- sonrió de forma infantil, aferrando un poco el abrazo

-Dime-

-Nunca antes te había dicho esto, pero… me gusta mucho como actúas, espero poder hacerlo algún día tan bien como tú. Y a pesar de ser rivales, sigo siendo tu fan número uno. Te admiro, Kai-

Kai se quedó sin palabras momentáneamente, y un ligero rubor subió a sus mejillas por lo que acababa de escuchar…

-… gracias, Tyson. Pero tú también lo haces muy bien, tanto, que has sido el único que ha logrado superarme desde que comencé mi carrera. Y yo también te admiró, Tyson- le besó –Soy tu mayor fan-

-¿A síí?-

-Sí-

-Kai… No me acostumbro a escucharte diciéndome estas cosas- confesó

-Bueno, pero te gusta escucharlas¿verdad?-

-Jaja, sí- suspiró –Me parece mentira que ya llevemos juntos seis meses. Te juro que creía que no duraríamos más de dos meses-

-¿Y eso porqué?-

-No se… a veces me daba por pensar tonterías, y… hay chicos que se te acercan demasiado en ocasiones…- desvió la mirada –Y te miran de una forma que…-

-Jajaja… Estás celoso- interrumpió

-¡Déjame!- se ruborizó levemente -¡Yo no estoy celoso!-

-Sí lo estas- le puso la mano en la mejilla, he hizo que le mirara –Pero no tienes porque estarlo, tú sabes de sobra lo que siento, y también sabes que los fanáticos me exasperan. Todos menos tú. Además, me pediste que fuese amable con ellos, y eso es lo que me limito a hacer- se acercó, casi juntando sus labios –En cambio tú… eres demasiado simpático con cualquiera que se te acerca, y dejas que muchos fanáticos te abracen-

-Je, ahora eres tú el celoso-

-No, yo no lo estoy- se retiró un poco

-Síp. Pero tú sabes que solo soy simpático con ellos por… cortesía. No quiero que me odien. Pero tú eres quien tiene toda mi atención- antes de que Kai pudiera decir algo, Tyson hizo que sus cuerpos giraran sobre el césped y se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del mayor –Kai, creo que no puedo esperar hasta más tarde- sonrió con lujuria

-Tyson, espera, estamos en un parque…- fue silenciado por los ansiosos labios del menor, pero segundos después se separó –Tyson, no seas impaciente, Ray y Max están aquí, nos van a ver- ambos miraron a su alrededor, pero ni rastro de los otros -¿Dónde están?-

-No se, pero agradezco que estemos solos, jejeje…- posó un dedo sobre los labios del bicolor, al ver que éste iba replicar –Aquí no nos verá nadie, rodeados de tantos árboles y arbustos. Solo… no hagas mucho ruido- sonrió con malicia, retirando el dedo

-Espera a que lleguemos al apartamento…- de nuevo fue silenciado por el peliazul, aunque esta vez no protestó, sino que se abrazó a él, acariciándole sobre la ropa con suavidad. Nuevamente se retiró, cuando algo llegó a su cabeza -¿Es que se te ha olvidado quien es el que manda de los dos?- inesperadamente, hizo que cambiaran sus posiciones, encontrándose él sobre Tyson mientras sonreía con arrogancia

-Claro, yo soy el que manda- intentó hacer girar sus cuerpos, pero no pudo -¡Yo mando!- de nuevo lo intentó, sin éxito, a lo que el mayor rió a carcajadas

-¿Quién es el que manda?- preguntó en un tono casual, arrastrando la última palabra. Sujetó las muñecas del menor con suavidad

-Mph… Tú- murmuró, desviando la mirada y dándose por vencido

-¿Quién?- fingió no haber escuchado

-¡Tú!- exclamó –Pero no estés tan feliz, porque esta noche no te me escapas, Kai- aseguró con firmeza

-Jajaja… Eso lo veremos-

Unió sus labios, intentando devorar los que tenía debajo. Y con una mano comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del peliazul, con lentitud deliberada. Éste se removió ansioso, deseando que Kai le retirara la camisa de una vez, y llevó la mano al cuello de éste, atrayéndolo hacia sí y volviendo el beso más salvaje. Mientras que la otra mano, le desabrochaba el pantalón para después introducirla y acariciar los glúteos del mayor, a lo que éste dejó escapar el primer gemido apagado de los muchos que se acabarían escuchando en ese lugar…

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Varias horas después, Kai y Tyson habían ido a hablar con el director de la próxima película en la que iban a trabajar, acompañados cada uno por sus respectivos representantes…

-¿Y que os ha parecido el guión?- preguntó con interés el hombre

-Es bueno- dijo Kai, con simpleza y de brazos cruzados

-¡Me ha gustado mucho!- exclamó Tyson, algo entusiasmado

-Que bueno. Y decidme… ¿me sugerís algún título para la película? Si no se os ocurre nada, le dejaré el que tiene-

Los otros dos tornaron su rostro pensativo. Ese guión se parecía demasiado a todo lo que habían vivido hasta ese momento, no era exacto, pero sí muy asemejado. Una idea les llegó a ambos a la mente, casi a la misma vez. Se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa cómplice, sabiendo de sobra lo que pensaba el otro. Se dieron la mano por debajo de la mesa y respondieron al unísono…

-Juego de amor-

El hombre curvó los labios en una ligera sonrisa satisfactoria y asintió en un movimiento de cabeza. No era tan mal titulo después de todo.

**FIN**

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Pues hasta aquí ha llegado éste fic. Me daba pena terminarlo ya que a éste fic le tengo mucho cariño, pero me quedo más satisfecha si está finalizado, jejeje...

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me han leído y me han animado mucho con sus comentarios a continuar.

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

LU

XIMENA

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU

ELIZABETH

KIZUNA/NENE

KAILY HIWATARI

HAKURA-BLACK

MEGUMI KINOMIYA

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

(DESCONOCIDO) O.oU

SEKIYU

GINNY –FLOR DE CEREZO-

JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR**JUEGODEAMOR


End file.
